Les 5 Légendes : L'Union des Ténèbres
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Ils sont cinq à protéger les enfants dans le monde. Cinq Gardiens. Cinq Légendes. Mais .. et si Pitch n'était pas le seul ? Et si il revenait en force et que cette fois-ci, seules les Ténèbres elles-mêmes pourraient influencer sur la victoire ou la défaite des Gardiens ? Se déroule après le film les 5 Légendes. Rated T "au cas où". JackXOC & un peu de JackXFée
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de fanfictions en français, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu ma plume en tout cas ! Bref, voici mon histoire après que j'ai vu le magnifique film "Les 5 Légendes" ! :D_

_Ca m'a vraiment beaucoup inspirée, pour beaucoup de choses(dont cette fanfic, vous l'aurez deviné !) et je trouve que malgré le fait que ce soit un film pour enfants, il y a beaucoup de messages cachés pour les grands. :3_

_Quelques petites indications, même si ce n'est pas précisé dans le film, sur wikipédia(page anglaise, par contre) il y a écrit que Nord vit au Château de Glace au Pôle Nord ; j'ai traduit directement de l'anglais au français, histoire d'éviter de toujours répéter la même chose ! ;)_

_Mhmm.. quoi d'autre ? J'attends vos avis au plus vite ! J'essaierais de poster un maximum et le plus régulièrement possible(pour l'instant, j'ai un tas de contrôles, alors, ce sera difficile ! T.T) et ce chapitre est particulièrement court car il s'agit du prologue, la suite sera bien plus longue ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE I : Prologue

Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui peut contrôler la glace, la neige et voler, flottait dans une nuit noire, sans étoiles, assombrie par les nuages qui s'amonceler au gré de l'adolescent immortel qui laissa échapper un gloussement joyeux avant de se poser sur la branche d'un sapin. Il lança un regard à la vallée et la rivière en contrebas, il y avait une petite route qui passait par là protégée du ravin par un petit muret à peine assez grand pour arriver à ses mi mollets. Il sourit et la neige se mit à tomber en gros flocons virevoltants tout autour de Jack et rapidement, une épaisse couche de poudreuse éclaira la vallée et les arbres de blanc alors qu'une glace épaisse recouvrait la rivière et la route en contrebas.

Il zieuta le ciel mais il doutait de voir le traîneau de Nord, le père Noël passer avec tous ces nuages. Tous les ans, Jack avait pourtant l'habitude de guetter son passage mais pas cette année, il y avait bien trop de nuages... Il étouffa un nouveau gloussement en repensant à sa soirée : il avait essayé d'entrer au Château de Glace pour mettre une belle pagaille, à quelques heures de Noël, ça aurait été délirant ! Mais malgré l'effervescence des yétis qui finalisaient les dernières préparations, impossible de passer leur rempart ! Mais Jack s'était quand même bien amusé aujourd'hui.

Il lança un dernier regard sur la petite route, la rivière, la forêt de sapins et considérant qu'il y avait suffisamment de neige et de glace pour le moment, il demanda au vent de le porter ailleurs et il repartit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, il crut entendre un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la vallée, il s'arrêta et se retourna mais il ne vit rien dans la quasi-totale obscurité. Ayant perdu son sourire momentanément, il secoua la tête et repartit en ignorant les cris et les pleurs qu'il lui semblait entendre… « Ce n'est que le bruit du vent dans les arbres » tenta-t-il de se convaincre…

_Huit ans plus tard…_

Avec un cri hystérique de bonheur, Jack Frost utilisa encore une fois la glace qu'il venait de faire apparaître comme rampe ! Il s'éclatait comme un fou et en planant quelques instants au-dessus de la rue centrale il put voir dans le parc Jamie et ses amis qui s'amuser à se lancer des boules de neige ! Jack sourit et, cessant tout cri de joie, laissa place à un sourire malicieux pour se glisser doucement dans un arbre d'où il pouvait assister à toute la scène.

Cela faisait huit mois que Pitch, le croque mitaine, avait été vaincu et huit mois que Jack était devenu un Gardien ! Il passait souvent voir la Fée des Dents, Nord, le père Noël, parfois, il restait un moment avec Sab le soir pour voir la danse joyeuse des rêves des enfants alors que Jack et Bunny, le lapin de Pâques, avaient même enterré la hache de guerre ! On était le 21 décembre, le jour du solstice d'hiver, le premier jour officiel de l'hiver et c'était le jour préféré de Jack !

Maintenant que Jack était un Gardien et que les enfants qui croyaient en lui pouvaient le voir, il n'était pas censé se montrer et prendre autant de risques que de s'amuser en plein centre-ville mais, les règles, ce n'est pas pour lui et il se faisait une joie de les transgresser ! Il était déjà passé voir plusieurs fois Jamie et ses amis et après une bataille de boules de neige, Jack repartait. Il s'était promis pour que le premier jour de l'hiver, _son_ jour, il irait voir les premiers enfants qui avaient cru en lui : Jamie et ses amis.

Jack se glissa au bas de son arbre sans qu'aucun des enfants ne s'en soient rendu compte et il se baissa pour former une boule de neige, il souffla dessus et prépara sa munition, mais soudain, Jack et tous les enfants sentirent des souffles passer à côté d'eux, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement rapide était passée à leurs côtés. Les enfants cessèrent de rire et se tournèrent tous vers la partie la plus sombre de la forêt, la partie où était parti cet étrange coup de vent, mais surtout, la partie où était prisonnier Pitch.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se releva en regardant cette partie-là de la forêt. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Comme dirait Nord, il le sentait dans sa bedaine que quelque chose clochait.

Mais avant que Jack ne tente quoi que ce soit (de stupide, soit dit en passant, comme d'aller vérifier par lui-même et tout seul par exemple !) Jamie l'aperçut :

- Jack ! Hurla-t-il.

Le petit garçon attira l'attention de tous ses amis et d'un coup, un énorme sourire traversant leurs visages, ils se jetèrent tous sur Jack qui, un peu surpris et pas du tout habitué à autant de chaleur humaine se retrouva pris de court :

- Hé ! Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va ?

Ils répondirent tous en même temps si bien qu'il fut incapable d'entendre la moindre réponse mais vu leur joie, il comprit qu'ils étaient plutôt contents.

- Ça vous dit une petite bataille de neige ? Pour fêter l'arrivée de l'hiver !

Les enfants repartirent et s'attaquèrent mutuellement, Jack se mêlant dans la masse pour s'amuser, oubliant complètement l'incident à l'instant. Jack et Jamie étaient côte à côté, le premier créant des munitions, le second, les envoyant tout autour de lui. Mais soudain, un cri strident et un poil agacé résonna. Tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna vers le petit sentier de terre d'où venait le cri. Jack leva un sourcil curieux et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit qu'une fille qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années qui venait de recevoir l'une de ses boules de neige en plein visage. Elle avait des cheveux sombres et qui lui tombaient devant les yeux mais Jack ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa magie allait opérer et que ses prunelles allaient s'éclaircir avant qu'elle ne sourît et les rejoignent dans la bataille pour s'amuser avec eux !

Mais la surprise fut de taille lorsqu'elle releva le visage et les foudroya du regard. Il hoqueta de surprise, sa magie n'avait pas opéré ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Ouuups… Souffla Jamie en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Vous allez pas arrêter avec votre neige les gosses ?! Hurla la fille de l'autre côté de la clairière. La prochaine fois je vous enterre dedans et vous allez voir si vous aimez autant le froid après ça !

Elle se releva, complètement furieuse et partit d'un pas précipité. Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Jamie :

- C'était qui ? Je l'ai jamais vu ici.

- Son nom c'est Kiara. Elle est arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison d'accueil il y a trois jours et elle déteste le froid et la neige. Expliqua Jamie.

- C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle reçoit une boule de neige, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça… Maugréa Chouquette.

Jack haussa les épaules, ceux qui n'aimaient pas la neige ne savaient pas s'amuser c'est tout. Et il trouva plutôt ironique que ce soit Chouquette qui dise ça !

- Je devrais y aller, les enfants. Annonça Jack. Mais on se reverra bientôt !

- Ooooh... Déjà ? Mais pourquoi, Jack ? Gémit Jamie.

- J'ai promis à Nord de l'aider pour Noël ! Je devrais tenir ma promesse, ça vaut mieux si je ne veux pas affronter les yétis...

- J'espère qu'on va vite se revoir… Fit Jamie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jamie ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Jack ordonna au vent de le soulever et il s'envola après une bourrasque, il lança un regard à la forêt avant de partir rapidement.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas grand chose et c'est sûrement difficile de juger sur ce petit prologue, mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! :D_


	2. Nouvelle Menace

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE II : Nouvelle Menace

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord._

Quand Jack arriva au Palais, il passa directement par l'une des immenses fenêtres qu'il pouvait ouvrir depuis qu'il était devenu Gardien et il flotta à peine sur trois mètres qu'il manqua de se faire arracher la tête par l'un des nouveaux joujoux de Nord : une fusée qui faisait la taille de Bunny !

Jack chercha Nord du regard et l'apercevant au loin, il sourit :

- Hé ! Nord ! Cria-t-il.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et l'aperçut :

- Jack ! Pourquoi restes-tu donc là-bas ?! Approche mon garçon ! S'écria-t-il avec son accent russe.

Jack eut son petit sourire en coin et voleta jusqu'à lui, saluant quelques yétis qui lui avaient si longtemps tenu tête au passage.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, mon ami ? Demanda Nord.

- Je t'avais bien promis de l'aide, non ?

- Haha ! Tu es le bienvenu !

Le père Noël lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui se voulait chaleureuse mais qui manqua de tuer Jack qui fit un bond sur au moins deux mètres !

- Alors, comment se passe ton travail de Gardien ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup changé d'avant, tu sais, je reste l'éternel Jack Frost : joueur, malicieux, sans règles, ni frontières !

- Quelques règles ne seraient pas de trop, non ? Intervint une voix par derrière.

Nord et Jack se retournèrent pour voir Bunny et Fée qui était accompagnée de quelques fées dont Quenotte qui se jeta sur Jack avant de lui tournoyer autour de la tête en sifflant joyeusement :

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Quenotte ! S'exclama le joyeux luron.

Nord se retourna vers les deux autres Gardiens :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, vous deux ?

Les visages des deux autres Gardiens s'assombrirent inquiétant immédiatement Nord et Jack qui se tendirent :

- Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher Noël, répondit Bunny, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec moi.

- Et moi également ! S'exclama Fée.

- Vous aussi ? S'étonna Jack.

- Comment ça ? « Vous aussi » ? Répéta le russe. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?!

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était bien important…

- Un instant, est-ce qu'au moins il nous ait tous arrivés la même chose ? Intervint Bunny.

- Mes fées m'ont rapporté que des créatures bien trop rapides pour être vues viennent voler des dents au nez et à la barbe de mes petites protégées ! Elles ont pu déposer les petits cadeaux alors les enfants continuent de croire en moi, mais ça m'inquiète…

- J'ai quelques œufs qui ont disparu également mais impossible de savoir d'où ça vient. Acquiesça Bunny.

- Et toi, Jack ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi on t'a volé la neige ? Ironisa Bunny avec un sourire mesquin.

Jack roula les yeux malgré lui devant l'absurdité mais répondit tout de même :

- On ne m'a rien volé du tout, mais j'ai senti une sorte de bourrasque étrange, comme ce que tu as expliqué Fée, comme si quelqu'un de trop rapide pour être vu était passé devant moi. Mais ce qui m'a fait tilt ça a été que cette.. _chose_ se déplaçait vers l'endroit où a été emprisonné Pitch…

- Pitch ? Cela devient inquiétant, effectivement…

- Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il y a eu très peu de vols de dents et elles sont très particulières. Fit Fée, ses yeux violets brillant d'inquiétude.

- Particulières ? Comment ça ? Fit Jack.

- Elles viennent d'enfants qui.. ont grandi. Ce sont leurs dernières dents de lait, leurs derniers souvenirs et la fin de leur innocence, ce sont des enfants qui ont au moins dix ans et qui commencent à ne plus croire en nous…

- Mais quel serait l'intérêt de voler de telles dents ? Fit Jack.

Fée secoua sa tête, remuant ses plumes.

- Mes œufs spéciaux étaient des prototypes pour l'année prochaine mais également pour des enfants qui ont du mal à croire en nous.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques instants mais Jack fronça les sourcils :

- Un instant, Pitch est bien emprisonné, non ?

Nord se balança d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Il est emprisonné mais peut revenir à tout moment.

- Mais il est trop faible pour le moment. C'est bien trop tôt. Ajouta Fée.

- Il a mis des siècles entiers depuis le Moyen Âge pour revenir, il ne peut pas être de retour, c'est impossible ! Conclut Bunny en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

Jack se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise :

- Un nouvel ennemi ? Proposa-t-il.

Les trois autres Gardiens se tournèrent vers lui les yeux agrandis :

- Je veux dire, Pitch n'est pas le seul esprit du mal, non ? Vous êtes bien plusieurs esprits à protéger les enfants, il doit y avoir d'autres mauvaises entités qui pourraient avoir les mêmes intentions que Pitch.

Fée cligna des yeux et si elle avait été sur ses pieds, elle aurait été mal à l'aise pour qu'elle balance d'un pied à l'autre, mais rien dans son vol et les vibrations de ses ailes n'auraient pu indiquer qu'elle était perturbée. Cependant, elle entoura son corps frêle de ses bras et sembla inquiète. Personne ne remarqua son air inquiet, mettant ça sur le compte du retour possible de Pitch mais ses petites fées et surtout Quenotte remarquèrent le changement chez leur maîtresse…

Nord fronça les sourcils et croisa ses gros bras tatoués pour réfléchir :

- Explique ta théorie, Jack. Ordonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas que Pitch qui incarne la peur, il y en a sûrement d'autres, moins connus… Comme moi, jusqu'à présent, je n'étais qu'un Esprit de l'Hiver parmi d'autres mais personne ne croyait en moi. Pour Pitch, les parents font peur aux enfants en leur parlant du croque-mitaine mais, il doit bien y avoir d'autres esprits invisibles qui se sentent délaissés ?

- Et avec toutes les perturbations créées par Pitch ces derniers jours, ils se sont tous réveillés. Conclut avec une voix pleine de terreur Fée.

Jack acquiesça :

- On devrait peut-être vérifier que tout aille bien du côté de Pitch, qu'il ne tente pas de ressortir ?

Tout le monde se tourna Nord qui avait toujours le dernier mot étant le chef des Gardiens :

- Je suis d'accord mais ne cherchons pas non plus la moindre ombre au tableau. Sab n'a rien eu jusqu'à présent, et moi non plus. Mais restons sur nos gardes malgré tout !

- On devrait aller vérifier ce soir. Fit Bunny en hochant la tête, sûr de lui, prêt à se battre contre la moindre menace qui se montrerait.

- Allez ! Tout le monde dans mon traîneau ! S'écria Nord.

- Heu ! Si tu préfères, je vais passer par mes terriers ! S'exclama Bunny en reculant de quelques pas.

- Voyons, inutile de faire ta chochotte !

- Non, non, je t'assure, ça ira !

Et avant de se faire attraper par Nord, le lapin déguerpit au plus vite, tapotant de sa grosse patte le sol, il sauta dans le trou qui était apparu et Nord secoua la tête d'un air déçu :

- Quel dommage, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

Jack sourit et allait suivre son ami qui allait préparer son traineau mais Fée attrapa sa manche :

- Jack, on peut parler s'il te plait ? Fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et regarda longuement le garçon avant de soupirer :

- Tout à l'heure, tu nous as désigné, _nous_, comme les esprits qui protègent les enfants.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que vous êtes, non ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais.. pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement dit « nous » en t'incluant ? Toi aussi, tu es devenu un Gardien et tu les protèges…

Jack perdit son sourire et sembla mal à l'aise, lui-même n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit :

- Oh.. l'habitude, je suppose ? Fit-il.

Il partit pour retourner dans le traineau du père Noël mais Fée garda sa mine renfrognée et inquiète. Quenotte s'approcha d'elle en sifflotant et la Fée des Dents esquissa un sourire triste :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma Quenotte… Tout va bien.

Rapidement, la Fée, Jack et Nord étaient arrivés au-dessus de la ville de Jamie et atterrirent dans le parc où les enfants avaient joué dans la journée. La nuit était tombée et ils pouvaient voir les filets de sable de Sab tout autour d'eux. Bunny les rejoignit rapidement en courant à quatre pattes et soudain, une silhouette jaune et ronde sur un nuage de sable descendit vers eux avec un grand sourire et de grands signes de sa petite main potelée :

- Sab ! Tu es ici ! S'exclama Fée.

Le petit être des rêves leur répondit avec des signes qui apparurent autour de sa tête et finalement, plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait, il perdit son sourire et un point d'interrogation apparut. Comprenant la question muette, les autres Gardiens lui expliquèrent la situation :

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda finalement Fée en penchant sa tête.

Sab sembla réfléchir puis secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Mais un autre symbole apparut au-dessus de sa tête : une lune avec un point d'interrogation à côté.

- L'Homme de la Lune ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. Répondit Nord.

- Peut-être n'y a-t-il finalement aucun danger ? Fit le lapin.

Mais soudain, ils aperçurent une silhouette sombre courir droit vers la forêt la plus sombre, droit vers Pitch !

- Ou pas… Fit Bunny en grimaçant.

- Allons-y ! C'est peut-être notre être inconnu !

Ils partirent, en courant pour Nord, en bondissant pour Bunny et en volant ou flottant pour les trois autres Gardiens mais Jack fronça les sourcils :

- Si c'est notre inconnu, pourquoi coure-t-il aussi lentement ?

- Tu appelles ça « lentement » ?! S'écria Nord, commençant à s'essouffler.

Bunny eut une sorte de sourire en coin qui redressa ses moustaches de lapin géant :

- On ne fait que s'échauffer, Nord ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il partit en bonds plus long distançant rapidement les autres Gardiens. Jack cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils en souriant d'un air assuré :

- Ne crois pas me battre aussi facilement !

Et il partit de plus belle alors que Fée roulait les yeux au ciel en regardant ses petites fées :

- Les garçons… Soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Sab et Nord l'ignorèrent mais plus loin, Bunny était sur le point de rattraper la silhouette noire et allait lui sauter dessus pour la stopper quand une furie blanche et très froide passa près de lui en riant :

- Jack ! Arrête de suite ! Cria le lapin.

Mais la silhouette l'entendit, elle lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et effrayée, repartit de plus belle :

- Bravo ! Jack Frost ! Grogna l'animal en bondissant de plus en plus vite pour rattraper son acolyte.

Jack rigolait de joie avec cette course-poursuite et il était sur le point d'attraper la personne tout habillée en noir et bien emmitouflée contre le froid et avec un sac à dos en toile beige jetée sur son épaule qui ne cessait de balancer. Jack allait attraper la personne par son sac pour la soulever du sol et la stopper dans sa course mais sentant que le garçon volant allait l'attraper, la personne glissa habilement sur une plaque de verglas, se baissant de façon à ce que Jack n'attrape que du vide et avant de se relever pour repartir, l'étrange personnage attrapa une énorme branche d'arbre et se retourna au moment où Jack approchait de lui et lui assena un grand coup sur la tête. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Jack se retrouva projeté dans un arbre, son bâton magique à quelques mètres de lui.

Prête à attaquer l'autre inconnu, la silhouette se retourna vers Bunny qui lui sauta dessus mais ne s'attendant pas vraiment à voir un lapin géant avec en bandoulière des œufs de pâques attachés comme des munitions et dans son dos un boomerang, la personne tomba sur les fesses et Bunny – satisfait de son petit effet – atterrit juste derrière la personne qui trembla encore plus en voyant les trois autres étranges personnes qui arrivaient.

- Bunny, tu lui as fait peur ! S'exclama Nord.

- C'était le but ! Rétorqua le lapin.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda gentiment Fée.

- Manifestement ce n'est pas notre inconnu à la Supervitesse. Remarqua Jack en s'approchant d'eux et se frottant les fesses douloureusement.

- Manifestement ! Ironisa Bunny en poussant un petit rire sarcastique.

- C'était quand même amusant ! S'exclama Jack en retrouvant le sourire.

- Tu aimes te faire botter les fesses, petit ? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ! Grogna le lapin.

- Vous deux, ne commencez pas ! S'exclama Fée en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Nord partit d'un grand fou rire et se tapa le ventre avec sa main :

- Ah ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez mieux tous les deux !

- On ne s'entend pas mieux, on se supporte difficilement, _nuance_. Fit Bunny.

- On ne se supporte pas du tout, plutôt… Ajouta Jack à mi-voix avec un sourire en coin.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain, Sab arriva au milieu du groupe avec des symboles autour de sa tête : une silhouette qui court et une flèche.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'indication que donnait Sab et virent la silhouette noire qui était déjà loin, courant le plus vite possible.

- Comment il a pu s'échapper ?! S'exclama Bunny.

- Avec toi, ça m'étonne pas ! Siffla Jack.

- Jack ! Bunny ! Cessez de vous disputer ! S'écria Fée. Vous lui avez fait peur et maintenant, il est tout seul dans cette forêt sombre et il court droit vers Pitch ! Mettez votre rancœur de côté et allons rattraper ce pauvre petit !

- Pauvre petit ? Il est pas si petit que ça, je suis à peine plus grand que lui. Rétorqua Jack. Il est bien trop grand pour être un enfant et je pense pas qu'on l'ait tant effrayé que ça vu qu'il courait déjà _avant_ !

- Un instant, fit Nord, si ce n'est pas un enfant.. comment peut-il nous voir ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux, se regardant les uns les autres. Jack fit l'aller-retour entre tous les visages perplexes qu'il avait en face de lui, après tout, il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient comprendre ce phénomène, ils étaient Gardiens depuis bien plus longtemps que lui ! Il zieuta la silhouette qui s'éloignait et haussa les épaules :

- De toute façon, personne ne peut me voir.

_- Presque _personne. Corrigea Fée.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas être vu, il t'a plutôt bien visé ! Ironisa Bunny en riant.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle pique mais soudain, un grand cri retentit à l'endroit où Pitch était effrayé mais surtout, l'endroit où était parti l'inconnu.

Les Gardiens se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de partir en courant, bondissant ou volant vers l'endroit du cri. Cette fois-ci, ils ne prirent aucun risque et restèrent groupés mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils ne virent rien de particulièrement étrange mais quelque chose attira leur attention, un trou sombre, plus ombre que la nuit elle-même. Un trou sombre qui avait encore quelques mois auparavant un vieux lit délabré au-dessus, un trou qui menait au repaire de Pitch. Mais ce trou qui avait été recouvert par la terre était à présent grand ouvert mais surtout, le sac beige de la personne qui avait fui était là, au sol juste au bord du trou :

- Oh non ! Il a dû tomber dans ce gouffre ! S'exclama Fée, les mains sur sa bouche.

- On doit aller l'aider ! S'exclama Jack.

- Un instant, Jack- Commença Nord.

Mais trop tard, Jack était déjà parti, il avait plongé sans hésitation dans le trou comme il l'avait déjà fait et bientôt, il arriva en bas. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas de couloir, uniquement un endroit poussiéreux. Jack regarda tout autour de lui l'obscurité grandissante mais aucun bruit de retentit. Il guetta le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il y avait Pitch mais rien du tout. Et ça l'inquiéta encore plus !

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement faible. Il tourna la tête vers le sol et vit à quelques mètres de lui la silhouette noire étendue sur le sol, la personne se redressa et secoua la tête avant de regarder tout autour d'elle en grognant. Il se releva complètement ma is d'un coup, Fée arriva, bousculant Jack au passage, ils tombèrent tous les deux et roulèrent dans la terre sombre ! Sab, Bunny et Nord arrivèrent à leurs tours, armes préparées. Des fouets de sable pour le premier, son boomerang en main pour le second et enfin, ses deux sabres pour le troisième !

Le bruit qu'avaient fait les quatre Légendes alerta l'inconnu qui se retourna brusquement, se mettant instinctivement en position défensive. En voyant ces cinq silhouettes pas des plus rassurantes, il étouffa un cri et recula brusquement (surtout à cause du lapin géant au boomerang ! ) mais au lieu de se cogner contre un mur, une sorte de gouffre d'obscurité apparut et il tomba en arrière !

N'écoutant que leurs instincts, les cinq Gardiens foncèrent pour aider l'inconnu mais après s'être retrouvés enveloppés d'une noirceur angoissante ils atterrirent dans la grande salle incongrue dans laquelle Jack s'était retrouvé avec Quenotte et où Pitch avait auparavant emprisonné toutes les fées des dents et les dents des enfants. La situation avait beau être légèrement critique, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la disposition de l'endroit qui lui semblait encore plus .. _cauchemardesque _que la première fois ! Des ponts dans tous les sens, des escaliers à l'envers, des lumières blafardes qui éclairaient à peine… La plus grande source de lumière venait du globe noir sur lequel brillaient toutes les lumières des enfants qui croyaient en nos légendes. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu rassurés par cette lueur mais la silhouette noire trébucha et les ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient dans l'antre de Pitch et devaient repartir au plus vite !

- Dépêchons-nous ! S'exclama Fée.

Elle voleta vers la silhouette noire et la releva en la prenant par le bras, se laissant faire, la personne n'avait sans doute pas réaliser _qui_ venait de l'aider à se relever, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, l'horreur frappa ses yeux et elle sursauta ! Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la créature ailée qui lui souriait mais elle se cogna contre un géant poilu. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux écarquillés qui le lapin géant qui croisait les bras. Il sourit d'un air mesquin et l'attrapa par son pull, le soulevant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol :

- N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir encore, toi ! Menaça-t-il.

Mais la personne remua dans tous les sens, soufflant comme un buffle et grognant comme si c'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, il donna des coups dans tous les sens, de pieds, de poings et soudain, vint le cri ! Si fort que Bunny faillit le lâcher, ses longues oreilles sensibles à ce genre son ! Si Fée avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles mais elle s'approcha le plus possible tout en évitant les agressions physiques de l'inconnu :

- Je t'en prie ! Calme-toi ! Ne crie pas ! Nous ne te voulons pas de mal !

La personne tenta un coup de poing mais Fée fut assez rapide pour reculer brusquement. Bunny le tenait à distance mais son visage de lapin affichait un agacement croissant !

- S'il te plait ! Calme-toi !

- AU SECOURS ! Hurla la personne.

Son cri résonna dans l'immense salle noire et Jack cligna des yeux :

- Mais ? C'est ..

- Pas le temps ! Grogna Bunny. Nord ! Dépêche-toi de nous ramener à la surface avant que Pitch ne se ramène !

Soudain, un rire glacial retentit, les faisant tous frissonner et leurs sens en alerte, scrutant l'obscurité, cherchant en vain la silhouette tant redoutée :

- Ahah ! Vous partez déjà ? Fit la voix de Pitch.

Soudain, il apparut directement des ombres. Les Gardiens se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils, prêts à se battre :

- Pitch ! Rugit la voix de Nord.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Fit Pitch.

- Plaisir _non_ partagé ! Grogna Bunny.

- Tu es prisonnier ici, Pitch, tu ne peux rien faire ! S'exclama Fée en serrant les poings.

- C'est vrai, _je_ ne peux rien faire. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Jack cligna des yeux et resserra son emprise sur son bâton magique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura-t-il.

Pitch posa ses yeux d'un or glacial sur lui et son sourire s'étendit, affichant ses dents grises :

- Que penses-tu que je veuille dire, Jack Frost ? Fit-il.

Soudain, il disparut. Il fondit _littéralement_ dans les ombres et sans perdre une seconde de plus, Nord sortit des poches intérieurs de son grand manteau rouge une boule à neige, il pensa automatiquement à son abri au Pôle Nord : le Château de Glace et il balança la boule à neige au sol, le passage s'ouvrit et soudain, la silhouette toujours emprisonnée par Bunny profita de son inattention et de l'intervention de Pitch pour se jeter au sol, il partit en courant droit devant mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un passage multicolore s'ouvrir, il tenta de freiner mais c'était trop tard ! Il passa par le passage :

- C'est pas vrai ! Glapit Bunny.

- Peu importe ! Partons d'ici ! Ordonna Nord.

Ils passèrent tous à travers le portail magique et il se referma l'instant d'après. Tous les Gardiens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit sourd. Ils regardèrent droit devant eux et ils virent la silhouette noire qui tenait une canne en sucre géante comme arme, prête à frapper quiconque l'approcherait. L'horreur de la situation leur sauta aux yeux, un _humain_ était au Pôle Nord ! Il était entièrement habillé en noir, jean noir, bottes noires, un grand sweet-shirt à capuche noir abattue sur sa tête qui semblait bien trop grand pour lui et une écharpe qui cachait tout le bas de son visage, avec sa frange de cheveux sombres, on ne voyait qu'une chose : ses yeux écarquillés de frayeur et malgré tout pleins de courage !

Les cinq Gardiens se lancèrent des regards nerveux et restèrent immobiles :

- Oh oh… Fit Jack avant d'avoir un grand sourire s'afficher sur son visage en pensant aux calamités qui allaient probablement arriver, l'amusement qui irait avec l'excitant !

* * *

_Bon ! Un premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que le caractère des personnages est respecté ? _

_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre, déjà, je veux vous laisser un peu de suspens, et ensuite, je voudrais avancer un peu d'un ou deux voire trois chapitres, histoire d'avoir un temps d'avance ! ;)_

_Mais vu que le week-end, comptez sur un nouveau chapitre lundi ! :D_


	3. Invitée Farouche

_Lyo : Merci pour ton message ! :D Je suis contente si le caractère des personnages est respecté, et pour ce que tu m'as dit, crois-moi, ils vont tous bien souffrir ! Le film n'est rien à coté ! XD (Je sais, je suis sadique .. :3 )_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE III : Invitée Farouche

- Oh oh… Fit Jack.

Cela résumait assez bien la situation, effectivement. Un humain venait d'atterrir par « accident » (c'était plus ou moins le cas, quand même !) au Pôle Nord devant les cinq Gardiens !

La personne resserra son emprise autour de ce qu'il devait considérer comme une arme mais qui était en réalité une canne à sucre géante…

Avisant qu'il était loin d'être en position de force, il lança la canne à sucre vers les cinq Gardiens et partit en courant, filant comme l'éclair. Bunny roula les yeux au ciel :

- Et ça recommence ! Il ne peut pas _rester_ en place, tout simplement ?!

L'inconnu tenta de s'échapper mais au bout de quelques mètres, il se retrouva face à un yéti qui grogna de surprise, la personne hurla de panique et se retourna mais voyant les cinq créatures qui tentaient de l'attraper se diriger vers lui, il tourna sur le côté et fonça. Le seul hic : la plateforme donnait sur l'énorme globe terrestre scintillant de toutes les lumières des enfants et en dessous, le vide.

- Il va quand même pas .. ? Souffla Bunny, les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais le vide n'a pas eu l'air d'inquiéter notre inconnu puisqu'il prit appui sur le rebord de la barrière et plongea droit vers le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas ! Les Gardiens qui ne s'y attendaient pas étouffèrent des cris de surprise mais Jack fonça et l'attrapa par son gros sweet-shirt à capuche. L'Esprit de l'Hiver remonta vers les Légendes et laissa tomber sans ménagement l'idiot qui venait de se prendre pour un oiseau puis Jack se posa près des autres Gardiens qui cette fois-ci, entourèrent l'inconnu.

Son écharpe glissa et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Nord et Sab clignèrent des yeux en réalisant que leur inconnu était en réalité _une_ inconnue ! Bunny, Fée et Jack l'avaient déjà remarqué lorsqu'elle avait crié dans l'antre de Pitch.

Elle avait l'air farouche mais cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, elle était vaincue et Jack pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle le détestait rien que pour ça !

Elle avait une peau plutôt pâle même si elle était loin d'être aussi pâle que celle de Jack, ses joues étaient rouges de rage et d'avoir couru, ses lèvres étaient parfaitement roses, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, ils tombaient en cascade de boucles autour de son visage et sur ses épaules, sa frange droite au lieu d'assombrir son regard ne le rendait que plus vif et surprenant : des iris d'un magnifique or ambré ! Ils scintillaient de colère mais restaient splendides. Jack trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient à la couleur du sable de Sab mais il ne put continuer de penser plus à ça qu'elle fronça les sourcils en regardant chaque Gardien l'un après l'autre :

- D'accord ! Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Commence par te calmer, gamine. Fit Bunny en croisant les bras.

Elle l'ignora et se releva, ils se tendirent pensant qu'elle allait s'enfuir à nouveau mais au contraire, elle resta en place et fixa attentivement chacune des créatures qu'elle pouvait voir.

Un grand homme tout en rouge à la longue barbe blanche qui était dans une sorte d'atelier géant où les jouets ne cessaient de fuser la regardait curieusement de ses grands yeux bleus émerveillés. À côté de lui, il y avait un petit bonhomme rond et souriant, l'air un peu assoupi et rêveur qui la salua d'un petit signe de la main mais ce qui l'étonna, c'était qu'il semblait être fait de sable, ensuite, vint le lapin géant armé d'un boomerang qui avait l'air bien trop menaçant pour qui elle pensait qu'il était, il y avait également un garçon d'à peu près son âge, peut-être plus âgé d'un ou deux ans, aux étonnants cheveux blancs-argentés et aux yeux bleus vifs. Il avait un long bâton recourbé au bout mais surtout, c'était le givre sur son t-shirt, son bâton et ses pieds nus qui étaient le plus étonnant ! Puis son regard vira sur la plus belle créature qui soit ! Une magnifique femme à moitié oiseau aux plumes aux couleurs chatoyantes et magnifiques, elle avait un regard doux et était chaleureuse.

Fée s'approcha légèrement, évitant le moindre geste brusque :

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal… Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille resta immobile puis répéta sa question même si elle commençait à se douter de la réponse :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle, appuyant sur chaque mot.

- Mon enfant, ne crains rien, surtout. Fit Nord avec un accent russe. Je m'appelle Nord, mais tu dois me connaître sous le nom de Père Noël. Voici Sab, le marchand de sable, Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques, Fée, la Fée des Dents et Jack Frost. Tu es ici, au Pôle Nord, chez moi, au Château de Glace.

La jeune fille aurait pu rire ou être effrayé ou encore fascinée mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'elle claque la langue d'un air irrité :

- Tss… J'le savais ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Tu le.. savais ? Fit Fée.

- Vous m'avez kidnappée pourquoi au juste ? Finir ce que vous avez commencé ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Les Gardiens se lancèrent des regards en coin.

- J'ai raté un truc ? Fit Jack en haussant un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la réaction de la fille.

- Oh ! Ne fais pas l'innocent toi ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle s'approcha de lui en pointant un doigt menaçant et il recula au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait :

- Tu es le pire de tous ! C'est de ta faute ce que je vis aujourd'hui ! C'est toi qui les as tués !

Un long silence lui répondit, brisé uniquement par Jack qui s'esclaffait :

- Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Fit-il avant de glousser.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée par la réaction de l'entité, puis soudain, la claque vint. Jack et les autres furent tellement étonnés qu'ils n'osèrent réagir. Jack cligna des eux sentant une chaleur sur sa joue qu'il frotta, il était surpris : par la réaction de la fille mais aussi et surtout à cause de ce que cette chaleur déclenchait en lui : il n'avait plus ressenti une chaleur pareille depuis .. depuis qu'il était devenu Jack Frost en faites, et encore, il ne se souvenait quasiment pas de sa vie d'_avant_…

Bunny aurait volontiers ri si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi catastrophique :

- OK ! Tu vas te calmer et tu vas t'expliquer !

Elle se retourna vers le lapin géant l'air de s'enflammer :

_- Je_ dois m'expliquer ? Mais c'est à vous de me dire où je suis et ce que je fais ici !

Bunny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais l'évidence de sa remarque le stoppa. C'était bel et bien à _eux_ de lui expliquer… Nord claqua dans ses mains brusquement :

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir moi-même… Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Tu es au Palais de Glace, au Pôle Nord. Indiqua Fée avec une voix douce. C'est ici que vit le Père Noël et qu'il fabrique ses jouets pour le jour de Noël… Tu as atterri ici par.. heu.. accident ? On ne voulait pas t'entraîner là-dedans, crois-moi…

La fille leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- Nous sommes les Gardiens. Continua Nord. Nous veillons sur le bonheur des enfants du monde entier, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !

- Le bonheur ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Nous faisons en sorte de protéger les enfants du mal de Pitch, le croque mitaine, que tu as vu il y a quelques minutes. Fit Bunny.

- Pitch ? Sérieux ? Vous allez me faire croire que le croque mitaine s'appelle .. Pitch ? Répéta-t-elle.

Elle regarda chaque Gardien l'un après l'autre et son regard s'arrêta sur Sab qui haussa les épaules en souriant l'air de dire « c'est la vie ! ». Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé :

- Vous parlez de bonheur mais.. Peu importe. Comment je peux repartir au plus vite d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Attend ! S'exclama Jack. De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête d'un air boudeur. Cette fois-ci Bunny pouffa de rire.

- Comment peux-tu nous voir ? Murmura Fée.

- Vous voir ? Répéta la fille. Vous êtes un peu en face de moi, là.

- Ce que Fée veut dire c'est que seuls les enfants qui croient en nous peuvent nous voir et nous entendre. Expliqua Nord en zieutant la fille aussi curieux que les autres.

- Tu crois en nous ? S'étonna Bunny.

La fille sourit :

- Bien sûr que je crois en vous !

Fée sourit et ils se sentirent soulagés un instant, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de la fille disparaisse :

- Après tout, autant de malchance liée à vous, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard ! Il n'y avait que vous pour me pourrir la vie comme ça !

Fée perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Nord qui haussa un grand sourcil gris. Jack se tourna vers la fille et puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, il tapota sa tête pour montrer qu'il la pensait complètement folle quand Bunny vit ça, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler mais la jeune fille remarqua où regardait le lapin et se retourna avant que Jack ne puisse arrêter ses petites mimiques :

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ou je te balance dans le premier feu que je trouve ! Je ne pense pas que ta pitoyable neige ou ta glace de malheur t'empêcheront de cramer !

Fée glapit de surprise et Sab, commençant à sérieusement paniquer, secoua le manteau de Nord qui acquiesça :

- Jeune fille, quel est ton nom ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Je m'appelle Kiara, et alors ? Siffla-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Kiara ?! S'exclama Jack.

Il s'approcha d'elle, voletant à quelques centimètres du sol :

- Tu es la fille qui s'est énervée cet après-midi quand tu as reçu ma boule de neige !

- C'était toi ? Grogna Kiara.

- Un instant, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas-

- Kiara ! S'exclama soudainement Nord. Je me souviens maintenant ! Les lettres que m'envoyaient tous les ans cette petite fille après ses huit ans ! C'est vraiment toi ? Tu as beaucoup grandi dis donc ! Mais en y repensant, je n'ai plus reçu des lettres de ton petit frère, a-t-il cessé de croire en moi ?

Les yeux de Kiara se teintèrent de haine pure et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Demandez donc à votre Jack Frost ! Puisque c'est lui qui l'a tué !

Le silence résonna un long moment jusqu'à ce que Fée se tourne vers Jack, mal à l'aise :

- Jack ? Fit-elle, attendant qu'il réagisse.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle… Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kiara le foudroya du regard mais il l'ignora, Bunny secoua la tête :

- Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit ?!

Kiara soupira profondément et croisa les bras :

- Vous voulez une explication ? La seule raison pour laquelle je crois en vous c'est pour mieux vous détester !

- Mais pourquoi nous détestes-tu ? Demanda Fée.

- Il y a seize ans, je suis née le jour de Pâques. Mes ennuis commençaient déjà avant même que j'ai plus d'une journée ! Fit-elle pour elle-même.

Bunny haussa un sourcil mais ne réagit pas plus que ça, alors, Kiara continua :

- Quand j'ai eu huit ans, mes parents, mon petit frère et moi allions vers la ville d'enfance de ma mère, c'était le soir de Noël et mon petit frère et moi dormions à l'arrière de la voiture.

Elle lança un regard mauvais à Jack :

- La glace et la neige qui s'était mise à tomber brusquement a provoqué un accident qui a tué mes parents sur le choc. J'ai sorti mon petit frère de la voiture et il est mort dans mes bras ! Et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? La silhouette d'un garçon qui s'envolant au loin ! C'était toi ! C'est toi qui as glacé la route et as provoqué cet accident ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur Jack qui plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé s'envola en hauteur, elle grogna à son attention :

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! La neige et la glace sont des sources de joie et d'amusement ! Se défendit-il.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je perdu mes parents ?! Hurla-t-elle en cherchant une quelconque arme alors que les autres Gardiens la suivaient du regard, bouches grandes ouvertes.

- Je sais bien que la neige et le froid tuent ! Inutile de me le rappeler !

Il se laissa atterrir à deux mètres d'elle, l'air tourmenté :

- Pendant trois cent ans, j'ai entendu les cris de souffrance des gens qui en mourraient, ceux qui avaient des accidents, les enfants qui attrapaient de mauvaises fièvres, les blessures du froid .. le vent me les portait !

Il fit une pause, sa voix tremblotant malgré lui :

- Crois-moi, je sais mieux que personne ce que peut faire le froid ! Alors c'est inutile de me répéter une énième fois que c'est de ma faute !

Les autres Gardiens le regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils savaient qu'il avait souffert de sa solitude, que personne ne le voyait ou ne l'entendait, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait enduré chaque hiver les mêmes maux que ceux qui en mourraient… Ils ne savaient pas que pour lui, s'amuser comme un fou était son moyen à lui d'oublier toute cette souffrance …

Kiara desserra ses poings et se détendit légèrement mais Fée, anxieuse voleta doucement jusqu'à elle :

- Je comprends que tu détestes Jack, et Nord parce que cela s'est déroulé le jour de Noël, mais et Bunny ? Et Sab ? Et moi ?

- La Fée des Dents, hein ? Ironisa Kiara. Les deux dernières dents de lait que j'ai perdu c'était dans cet accident, je suppose qu'elles ont dû être détruites avec la voiture… Mais tu n'es _jamais_ venue pour ces dents-là ! Siffla Kiara.

Fée étouffa un cri de surprise et Quenotte et quelques autres petites fées voletèrent autour de la tête de Kiara, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sauta en arrière mais Fée enchaîna précipitamment :

- C'est impossible ! _Toutes_ les dents sont récupérées ! Même celles qui ne sont pas sous les oreillers ! Mes fées les ont sûrement récupérées avant la destruction de la voiture !

Malgré son trouble de parler de tout ça, Kiara détourna le regard vers Bunny et Sab :

- Quant à vous deux. Pâques et les rêves.

Elle secoua la tête :

- J'avais huit ans. Huit ans sont passées ! Huit anniversaires et fêtes de Pâques toute seule ou en fuite, huit ans de rêves où je voyais ma famille et où le lendemain, en me réveillant, mon cœur n'était que plus serré !

Seul le silence répondit à son cri. Bunny balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise pour cette ado :

- C'est.. C'est pour tout ça que je vous déteste… Souffla-t-elle, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Jack regarda ses amis Gardiens qui baissèrent tous la tête. Il avait beau être un Gardien depuis peu de temps, il comprenait leurs sentiments. Leur mission était de protéger les enfants et de leur apporter du bonheur, à_ tous_, peu importe qu'ils soient sages ou non. Mais ils avaient échoué…

Kiara alla ramasser son écharpe et la serra dans ses mains :

- Je peux repartir maintenant ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Nord ne répondit pas, il voulait aider cet enfant. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste :

- Tu veux bien me suivre, mon enfant ?

- Si c'est pour repartir, je veux bien. Sinon, débrouillez-vous.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la guida. Jack se balança d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Je.. heu.. Nord, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Fit-il en partant précipitamment.

Fée voulait l'attraper mais Bunny attrapa son poignet en secouant la tête. Nord regarda ses amis dépités et poussa gentiment Kiara jusqu'à son bureau personnel. Ils furent ralentis à cause des yétis qui ne cessaient de demander quelque chose à Nord pour les préparatifs de Noël si quelques mois plus tôt, l'effervescence de l'atelier était incroyable, à présent, à seulement quatre jours de Noël, on ne voyait que des yétis qui couraient dans tous les sens, criant et emballant de nouveau cadeaux avant de les envoyer dans des stocks à cadeaux organisés par continents et pays ! D'habitude, Nord était aussi occupé que ses yétis mais avec cette nouvelle alerte avec Pitch, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque avec leur ennemi juré ! Et une chose en entraînant une autre, voilà que Kiara – l'une des enfants que lui et les autres Gardiens n'avaient pu protégée – était là et qu'il pouvait à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis huit longues années, l'aider il n'allait certainement pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Une fois dans le bureau, Kiara regarda tout autour d'elle, les blocs de glace à moitié taillées en différents sortes de jouets, mais Nord ne resta pas et alla vers une sorte de bibliothèque, il tira un livre et une porte cachée coulissa. Nord lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Elle y alla à regret, un peu sceptique et méfiante mais une fois que Nord eut refermé la porte, des lampes s'illuminèrent subitement et Kiara ouvrit grand la bouche !

Des étagères s'étendaient sur ce qui semblaient être des kilomètres de long, elles étaient incroyablement grandes et des boîtes marrons avec des noms gravés de rouge et de or s'étalaient à l'infini !

Kiara fit un pas en arrière, impressionnée par l'immensité de l'endroit. Nord posa une main sur son épaule et sourit :

- Vois-tu, j'aime garder chaque lettre de chaque enfant qui a cru un jour en moi !

Son regard se fit plus doux et mélancolique :

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relire les tiennes des dizaines de fois, il y avait tant de détresse dans tes lettres et pourtant, j'étais incapable de réaliser tes souhaits. À présent je comprends mieux de quoi il s'agissait.

Nord se dirigea vers une sorte de comptoir électronique et il rentra un nom dans l'ordinateur. Un engrenage se déclencha et Kiara vit plusieurs mécanismes bouger et se balader dans les allées de boîtes à lettres, au bout de quelques secondes, une sorte de pince comme dans les jeux des fêtes foraines pour récupérer les peluches arriva en tenant une boîte marron – comme toutes les autres. Son prénom et son nom étaient gravés en doré sur une plaque rouge et le Père Noël prit la boîte avec précaution et la posa une sur table avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Il en sortit une pile de lettres et il prit celles qui venaient en haut de la pile puis il ouvrit la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée un an après l'accident, quand elle avait neuf ans. Il gardait son sourire triste et Kiara commença à se sentir mal quand il lut la lettre :

- « _Cher Père Noël, je ne sais pas si cette année j'ai été sage mais je me sens tellement seule et tellement triste depuis un an que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : quelqu'un près de moi. Je t'en prie, exauce mon souhait et je te pardonnerais pour tout ! Merci de réaliser mon voeu et de m'apporter ce cadeau, ce n'est pas grand chose ce que je te demande, Père Noël. Kiara._ »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de la lettre et plongea son regard dans celui de Kiara, elle réalisa qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes :

- Ça a été la même lettre pendant encore quatre ans…

Il marqua une pause avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes :

- Je suis tellement désolé, de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et d'avoir été incapable de pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu souhaitais. D'avoir pu t'apporter le bonheur que tu méritais… Kiara…

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur que si elle pensait trop à cette histoire, elle allait se mettre à pleurer autant que le Père Noël ! Et elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre…

- Si tu veux repartir, libre à toi, mais sache que tu peux rester ici encore un peu. Penses-tu pouvoir oublier ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui avec Pitch ?

- Ce serait difficile d'oublier… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait attraper et entraîner dans le repaire du croque mitaine avant de se faire enlever par le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques et je-ne-sais quelles autres créatures !

Nord cligna des yeux :

- Attraper ? Entraîner ? Répéta-t-il avec son accent russe.

- Oui, une sorte d'ombre noir m'a attrapé par les chevilles avant de m'entraîner dans ce trou lugubre ! Fit-elle.

Nord se releva brusquement, tapant du point la table :

- Pitch ! Rugit-il.

Royaume des Ombres

Un grand sourire s'étira le visage de Pitch qui regardait dans un grand miroir aux reflets lugubres ce qu'il se passait du côté des Gardiens.

- Bien, bien… Notre petit Jack est tourmenté, Nord se pose des questions, les autres ne sont pas une grande menace…

Quatre ombres s'allongèrent derrière lui, leurs ombres encore plus noires que l'obscurité elle-même. L'une des ombres semblait tenir une lumière, une semblait plus petite et plus fine que les autres, l'une d'entre elle était grande et la dernière ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre. Mais les quatre créatures donnaient autant de frissons de terreur que Pitch pouvait provoquer chez les enfants qu'il hantait…

- Cimbaeth, dès qu'ils se seront séparés, envoie tes hommes attaquer l'atelier de Nord ! Ordonna Pitch.

La petite silhouette trapue se détacha légèrement de l'obscurité et un rire à la fois malicieux et sombre :

- Compte sur moi, Pitch !

La vision de Pitch dévia sur Kiara qui semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point :

- Ma très chère Némésis .. Commença Pitch.

La silhouette fine se détacha et une voix de femme résonna :

- Je sais, Pitch. Tu veux ta vengeance et pour cela, tu veux que je m'occupe de cette chère Kiara.

On pouvait deviner son sourire dans l'obscurité rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Pitch sourit d'un air satisfait :

- Je te confie la fille. Ramène-la ici avant que ces stupides Gardiens ne se rendent compte de sa puissance ! Monte la contre ces Gardiens, fais-lui désirer sa vengeance contre Jack Frost !

- Ne t'en fais pas, la vengeance est mon domaine.

- Quant à toi, Jack, honore ton prénom plus que ce garçon de glace ! Occupe-toi d'accueillir les Gardiens s'ils approchent mon territoire.

La lumière vibra faiblement pour acquiescer et Pitch sourit encore plus et regarda ses associés, son œil doré scintillant d'une méchante satisfaction :

- Tout se déroule comme prévu…

* * *

_Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les choses commencent à bouger et deviennent plus intéressantes ! :D_

_Quant aux personnages qui sont avec Pitch, saurez-vous deviner qui ils sont ? (Du moins, les autres que Némésis puisque j'ai mis son nom ! ") :P_

_Tout au long de l'histoire, vous découvrirez leurs histoires et les raisons qui les poussent à vouloir se venger des Gardiens ; et ce sera la même chose pour les gentils, vous découvrirez certaines de leurs histoires avant de rencontrer Jack Frost ! ;)_

_Quand Kiara, que pensez-vous d'elle ? Je voulais faire un personnage au caractère bien trempé et même si une histoire d'Amour va se dérouler tout au long de l'histoire, je ne veux pas que ce soit le "coup de foudre" entre l'OC & Jack (comme dans quasiment toutes les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à présent, même si elles étaient anglaises !) et vous verrez qu'entre eux deux, les choses seront bien compliquées ! (En même temps, vu qu'il a tué ses parents ..)_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : NOËL EN DANGER !_

_Review please ! ;)_


	4. Noël en Danger !

_D'abord je voudrais remercier Lyo, Emilie Dubois, Nadou et Sasage Harlequine pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! :D_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, même s'ils ne commentent pas ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE IV : Noël en danger !

Jack s'était installé sur un pic enneigé d'où il pouvait tout voir : les montagnes, le Palais de Glace, le ciel. Tout. C'était le genre de moment où il se sentait à la fois puissant et vulnérable, il adorait et détestait ce sentiment en même temps… Mais pour une fois, Jack ne pensait pas à ce sentiment-là, il ne cessait de ressasser dans sa tête les paroles de Kiara.

« _C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui les as tués !_ »

Sa voix résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait honte d'avoir lâché aussi facilement et devant tout le monde ses sentiments et sa culpabilité mais Kiara l'avait agacé à lui répéter la même chose…

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et il laissa le vent lui murmurer les lointaines plaintes. Maintenant que la médecine avait fait tant d'avancée, quasiment plus personne ne mourrait à cause du froid ou de la neige mais parfois, _parfois_, ça arrivait. Il y avait également les avalanches ou les accidents comme celui qui avait tué la famille de Kiara. La neige tue. La glace tue. Le froid tue. Mais Jack était un garçon de la neige, de la glace, du froid et la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui faisait tomber cette neige ou faisait apparaître cette glace, cela faisait-il de lui un tueur ? Un criminel ?

En trois siècles de solitude, Jack avait eu largement le temps de se poser cette question quand, en pleine hiver, les cris de douleur de ceux qui venaient de perdre un être cher venaient tambouriner son esprit… L'hiver tuait, il le savait… Mais ce n'était pas la peine de l'accuser lui, l'hiver existait bien avant qu'il ne devienne Jack Frost…

Malheureusement, Jack avait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité enfoui tout au fond de son cœur, juste après la solitude, la tristesse, le tout caché par ses rires et son envie de s'amuser tout le temps parce que quand il s'amusait, il oubliait. Toute cette souffrance, cette solitude et le poids harassant qui le faisaient baisser les épaules.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la neige s'était mise à tomber. Le vent remuait ses cheveux argentés et soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé aller et que ses épaules s'étaient baissées, comme si soudain, ses trois cent ans le rattrapaient !

Il se redressa brusquement :

- Allez Jack ! Laisse pas cette fille te baisser le moral ! Autant s'amuser et profiter de la vie !

Il se serait volontiers donner une claque pour se donner du courage mais il repensa à la claque que lui avait donnée Kiara un peu plus tôt et il toucha de ses doigts froids l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Ça avait été tellement de chaleur d'un coup qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa joue avait brûlé, mais en même temps, il n'avait plus senti autant de chaleur depuis .. plus de trois cent ans… Et trois siècles, c'est terriblement long…

Il soupira et se redressa puis il partit en volant vers le Palais de Glace.

Lorsqu'il arriva, outre l'effervescence des préparatifs de Noël, une autre sorte d'effervescence régnait parmi les Gardiens. Jack le sentit avant même d'apercevoir un seul de ses amis, impression confirmée quand Fée vola vers lui l'air complètement paniquée :

- Jack ! Jack ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Fée ? Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-il d'une petite voix, un peu pris de court.

- C'est Pitch ! Il veut revenir ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Pitch ? Répéta Jack à mi-voix.

Son visage se déforma et il suivit Fée jusqu'à la salle de réunion où Nord ne cessait de tourner en rond d'un air inquiet, caressant sa barbe blanche avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et la secouer. Bunny et Sab le regardaient faire sans rechigner et Kiara était installée dans le grand fauteuil de Nord, pieds posés sur la table. Elle avait l'air de royalement s'ennuyer mais malgré tout, Nord l'avait laissée s'installer à_ son_ fauteuil, celui où personne, PERSONNE ne peut s'asseoir autre que lui ! Jack trouva ça bizarre mais laissa glisser, trop inquiet de la menace de Pitch :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Jack en atterrissant au sol.

- Il se passe que Pitch nous a bien eus ! Rugit Nord.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Continua l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- Kiara m'a dit quelque chose de.. perturbant… Vas-y, Kiara, parle. Fit-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle les zieuta d'un œil perplexe. Elle soupira profondément avant de se lever et de les regarder de haut avec son air impérieux :

- Je ne suis pas tombée dans le trou de Pitch. Il m'a entraînée dedans je-ne-sais-comment !

- Mais pourquoi Pitch s'intéresserait à _toi_ ? Demanda Jack en levant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment prendre ce ton-là. Grogna-t-elle.

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel avant d'intervenir :

- Il y a plus urgent. Quelque chose doit l'intéresser chez Kiara pour qu'il dépense de l'énergie à la traîner jusqu'à lui, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'il reste très faible depuis que nous l'avons battu la dernière fois. Il ne peut pas se permettre autant de dépenses d'énergie inutiles.

- Inutile ? Grogna à mi-voix Kiara.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux attirer l'attention de Pitch, hein ? Parce que là, ce que tu vivras sera bien pire que tous les accidents que j'ai pu provoquer ! Ironisa Jack.

Elle le foudroya du regard :

- Je veux repartir d'ici, c'est tout. Loin de vous et de votre malédiction !

- Comme si on t'avait maudit. Grogna Bunny.

- Les garçons, ça suffit ! S'exclama Fée, les mains sur les hanches. Il serait temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation ! Pitch essaie de revenir, c'est certain !

- Mais ça fait seulement quoi..

Jack compta sur ses doigts pour être sûr :

- Huit mois ?

- Huit mois. Répéta Fée.

Soudain, Nord tapa dans ses mains comme s'il venait d'avoir une soudaine idée dans la tête :

- Je sais ! Pitch a été battu et affaibli, mais comme nous l'avons constaté avec notre inconnu à la Supervitesse, d'autres forces se réveillent.

- Pitch voudrait utiliser ces forces pour les dominer et nous battre ? Conclut Jack.

Nord acquiesça d'un air inquiet et le silence régna pendant de longs instants :

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi dans ce cas ? Demanda finalement Kiara qui - pour une fois ! – ne semblait pas en colère ou sur le point d'arracher la tête de tout le monde.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nord qui continua ses pas inquiets :

- Je ne sais pas… Grogna-t-il enfin. Mais, tu as l'air d'avoir un lien spécial avec nous…

- Pas étonnant, je suis _maudite_ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas seulement nous, les Gardiens, mais également toutes les créatures mythiques ou folkloriques ! Tu as bien vu Jack s'envoler, le jour de l'accident, et c'était bien avant qu'il devienne un Gardien !

Elle haussa les épaules et soudain, Jack glapit de surprise :

- Un instant ! C'était bien il y a huit ans, non ?

Kiara acquiesça, se demandant où il voulait en venir mais il continua :

- Personne.. personne ne croyait en moi à l'époque… Bafouilla-t-il. Personne ne me voyait…

Kiara cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête :

- Je ne croyais même pas en toi avant de te voir, ma mère m'avait raconté les histoires de Jack Frost mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à toi comme je pourrais penser du Père Noël ou du Lapin de Pâques qui semblaient plus.. _réels_…

Elle sourit et regarda le paysage de neige qui s'étendant à pertes de vue :

- C'est plutôt ironique, non ? Que je pensais qu'un _simple_ Esprit de l'Hiver ne puisse exister mais que l'existence du Père Noël, de la Fée des Dents, du Lapin de Pâques ou du Marchand de Sable était évidente et incontestable !

Jack se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, il n'aimait la façon dont elle avait dit « simple » mais il laissa passer pour ne pas repartir dans une autre dispute.

Elle perdit son sourire en continuant :

- Mais le soir où je t'ai vu voler, c'est venu comme une évidence : ils existent absolument _tous_. Même ceux qui ne sont pas censés veiller sur nous ! Même Jack Frost !

Elle lui lança un regard amer et il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle exprime sa pensée pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire : « Et tout est de ta faute. »

Il l'ignora et secoua la tête :

- Il n'empêche que, tu n'étais pas sensée me voir, surtout si tu ne croyais pas en moi !

- Et si.. Commença Fée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle garda son air penseur :

- Et si Kiara pouvait nous voir sans avoir besoin de croire en nous ? Si elle nous voyait comme si .. on existait vraiment ?

- Ça expliquerait certaines choses, effectivement… Maugréa-t-elle.

Jack repensa à la dernière après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Jamie et les autres, Kiara avait reçu l'une de ses boules de neige à _lui_, celles qui faisaient étinceler les yeux des enfants et les faisaient s'amuser comme des fous ! Mais elle n'avait pas du tout eu les yeux étincelants et ne s'était pas du tout amusée comme une folle ; elle les avait engueulés, c'est tout !

Jack voleta discrètement au-dessus d'elle, il devait tester quelque chose. Il fit apparaître un flocon de neige qui voleta jusqu'à Kiara qui le reçut en plein bout de nez, elle secoua la tête et lui lança un regard mauvais, il s'attendait à voir ces étincelles bleus autour de ses yeux mais rien. Rien du tout.

- Bah ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? Fit Bunny.

- Mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur elle !

- Tu rigoles ? S'esclaffa Bunny, sûr que c'était une blague.

Mais la mine dépitée de Jack lui répondit que – pour une fois ! – ce dernier ne blaguait pas. Il était terriblement et horriblement sérieux en disant ça !

- Est-ce que c'est le cas pour tous nos pouvoirs ? Fit Fée en regardant les autres.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir à proprement parler sur les enfants directement. Fit Bunny. Je ne fais que leur apporter de l'Espoir à Pâques avec mes œufs…

- Pareil pour moi avec Noël et leur émerveillement… Maugréa Nord.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sab qui cligna des yeux et comprit leur ordre silencieux. Il fit apparaître une poignée de sable et avant que Kiara n'ait pu réagir, il la lança vers elle. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et reçut le sable en pleine figure ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon mais elle ne réagit pas (à part bouillonner de rage, peut-être…).

- D'accord, là, vous voulez _vraiment _m'énerver ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant sa tête pour chasser le sable.

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas _déjà_ énervée avant ? Chuchota Jack à Fée avec un sourire ironique.

Elle esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête mais déjà, Sab secouait ses mains et semblait un peu perturbé de voir que ses pouvoirs ne marchent pas.

- Pourquoi nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur elle ? Fit Jack en observant de haut la curieuse fille.

Nord ne savait pas et pour être honnête, tout ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était le probable réveil de Pitch alors que Noël était à quelques jours.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose contre Pitch ! Il faut le stopper avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit d'autre !

- Oui, mais quoi ? Fit Bunny.

Nord tourna en rond quelques instants avant de pointer son doigt vers Bunny qui recula de quelques centimètres pour éviter de recevoir le doigt du russe en plein museau :

- Je sais ! On était parti à la base vérifier que Pitch était bien prisonnier, non ? On n'a pas pu parce qu'on s'est occupé de Kiara. Retournez-y et vérifiez que les portes de son royaume sont belles et bien fermées ! Vous devrez faire attention mais surtout, surtout, ne lui adressez pas la parole ! Ne le tentez pas ! Vérifiez juste la fermeture des portes !

- « Vous » ? Répéta Bunny en levant un sourcil.

- Noël est dans cinq jours ! J'ai bien trop de choses à faire ici pour laisser les yétis seuls !

- Alors que tu m'avais appelé à trois jours de Pâques… Grogna le Lapin de Pâques.

- Peu importe ! Vous irez vérifier de quoi il s'agit et ramènerait Kiara chez elle par la même occasion, elle sera contente comme ça.

- Aux anges. Fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Soudain, un yéti arriva d'un air complètement paniqué et grogna quelque chose de complètement inintelligible. Nord ouvrit grand les yeux et hoqueta de surprise :

- Comment ça les elfes ont déclenché un feu à l'aile ouest ?!

Le yéti grogna encore quelque chose avant de partir en courant, Nord se tourna vers ses amis :

- Je vous laisse vous occuper de tout le reste, je dois m'occuper de ça !

Et Nord partit aussi vite que le yéti. Fée se tourna vers Jack qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller l'aider, non ? Fit-elle.

- Nan ! Il s'en sort très bien tout seul ! Et puis c'est drôle de le voir courir dans tous les sens !

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire sans t'amuser ? Demanda Kiara en passant le long de la bibliothèque, passant ses doigts fins sur les livres et les jouets.

- Rien du tout ! Répondit-il, très fier. C'est dans ma nature.

- Oh, alors _tout_, absolument _tout_ te permet de t'amuser ? Fit-elle en se retournant, faisant voler ses cheveux.

- Absolument tout ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard en perdant son sourire, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, c'est-à-dire un ours en peluche qui reposait sur l'étagère et le lui lança, mais plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait, il sauta en l'air et évita le nounours. Bunny siffla – ce qui semblait impossible pour Jack au vu de son museau de lapin et de ses dents :

- Eh beh, elle te déteste vraiment ! Fit-il avec un sourire satisfait de voir Jack s'en prendre plein la tête.

- Commence pas le lapin ! Siffla Kiara. T'es le prochain sur la liste !

Fée soupira et claqua dans ses mains :

- Il serait peut-être temps de se calmer et partir ? Jack et Bunny, allez donc vérifier l'antre de Pitch. Sab et moi nous occupons de Kiara, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde… Rajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi je me retrouve avec lui ? Grogna Bunny en croisant les bras.

- Ne te plains pas, c'est ça ou il est réduit en charpies par Kiara avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination !

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça… Grogna Bunny pour lui-même.

Fée roula les yeux mais Jack l'approcha en fronçant les sourcils :

- Hé… Pour me réduire en charpies, faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à m'attraper !

- Tu me lances un défi, peut-être ? Fit Kiara avec un sourire ironique.

- Essaie donc, si tu l'oses ! Menaça Jack avec un sourire.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et Sab fit l'aller-retour entre Jack, Kiara et Fée qui ne savait plus quoi faire :

- C'est bon, Fée, je m'occupe de la ramener chez elle ! Va donc avec Bunny vérifier l'état de Pitch !

- Ça me va ! Fit Bunny.

Fée lança un regard gêné à Sab qui sourit en acquiesçant pour l'encourager. Elle acquiesça en souriant et se tourna vers Bunny :

- Je compte sur toi, Bunny… Fit-elle.

- Cache ta joie, surtout ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il tapota le sol et un trou apparut, Fée passa dedans et il sauta à son tour en grognant quelque chose comme « Nan mais j'vous jure… ».

Jack rit doucement alors que le trou disparaissait, laissant une fleur à la place. Sab se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

- Boule à neige ? Fit Jack.

Sab acquiesça et alla en chercher une avant de la donner à Jack qui la secoua :

- Allez ! À Burgess ! S'écria-t-il.

Il fit tomber la boule à neige au sol et un passage s'ouvrit, Jack allait passer quand Sab attrapa son t-shirt. Jack se retourna et regarda ce que montrait Sab…

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier Kiara… Fit Jack avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle claqua sa langue et passa devant lui, posant sa main sur son torse et le poussant de quelques centimètres histoire de bien montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

- Je voudrais bien t'oublier, mais tu es tellement envahissant que ça en devient impossible ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle passa par le passage et Jack ouvrit sa bouche de surprise, il regarda Sab qui pouffait de rire silencieusement :

- Je sens qu'elle va finir en glaçon avant la fin de la nuit ! Grogna-t-il.

Sab rigola silencieusement avant que les deux silhouettes passèrent par le portail et l'atelier du Père Noël était à présent vide de tout inconnu. Enfin, presque …

Du côté de Nord, il se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait en voyant qu'à la place du feu d'il y a quelques instants, il n'y avait plus que de la fumée et les restes de ce que les elfes avaient inventé un peu plus tôt.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faites !

Il se tourna vers ses yétis qui avaient l'air épuisés mais il frappa dans ses mains :

- Quant à vous, retournez au travail ! Nous avons pris assez de retard comme ça ! On doit faire de ce Noël, un Noël _nezabyvayemyy_ ! (= « Inoubliable » en russe)

Les yétis hurlèrent en cœur pour se donner du courage et partirent rapidement. Nord acquiesça et avança vers son bureau, il avait des modèles de jouets à finir pour ses yétis et ça ne pouvait plus attendre !

Ses amis Gardiens étaient partis avec Kiara, cette pauvre enfant, mais lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il le savait, il le sentait jusque dans sa bedaine ..

Il s'approcha de ses sabres et les dégaina le plus silencieusement possible, zieutant tout autour de lui, soudain, il sentit un souffle de vent passer juste à côté de lui et il se retourna en assénant un grand coup de sabre mais il n'y avait rien :

- Montre-toi… Fit-il en roulant le r avec son accent russe.

Il entendit un rire malicieux et se retourna à nouveau mais il vit uniquement une sorte de tremblement dans l'air, comme un mirage avec un petit « pop » qui accompagnait ce petit nuage multicolore qui a disparu l'instant d'après, puis il vit une pièce d'or cliqueter sur le sol. Il s'en approcha mais alors, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il clochait.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et il étouffa un cri !

Il fonça vers la porte grande ouverte de sa pièce secrète connue uniquement par quelques rares privilégiés, la pièce où il entreposait toutes les lettres des enfants ! Mais les immenses couloirs qui s'étendent à l'infini, pleins d'étagères remplies de milliers de boîtes marrons avec un nom en or gravé sur une plaque rouge n'étaient plus l'endroit organisé qu'il était encore quelques heures auparavant !

Les boîtes en bois étaient complètement détruites et les lettres étaient toutes éparpillées dans tous les sens, il y avait au moins deux mètres de hauteur et certains bouts de papiers volaient encore au-dessus de la tête de Nord.

Ce dernier, bouche grande ouverte lâcha ses deux sabres sous le choc. Certaines de ces lettres étaient sûrement déjà réduites en poussière, d'autres seraient définitivement endommagées…

Il s'était toujours efforcé de garder _toutes_ les lettres de _tous_ les enfants qui avaient un jour cru en lui, sous le nom de Père Noël, Santa Claus ou autres… Il savait ce que _chaque_ enfant avait un jour écrit dans ses lettres, chaque lettre représentait pour lui l'émerveillement d'un enfant, la joie de Noël et chaque lettre était un cadeau que les enfants lui ont fait avant que lui-même ne les remercie en s'efforçant d'exaucer leurs souhaits… Il savait ce que chaque lettre contenait, à quel enfant elle appartenait, ce qu'il avait demandé comme cadeau et surtout, pour chaque lettre, il revoyait ce visage émerveillé en ouvrant les paquets qu'il avait apporté et déposé au pied du sapin avant d'avaler un verre de lait et un cookie laissés à son intention…

Nord tomba à genoux et attrapa la première lettre qui lui vint sous la main, une lettre jaunie par le temps et craquelée aux bords. Une lettre qu'il reconnut, il se souvenait de cet enfant, un petit Henri, qui lui avait demandé cette année-là, en 1657, d'avoir un cheval en bois et un petit frère… En pensant à Henri, Nord ferma les yeux, des larmes aux bords de ses cils, il revoyait clairement ce petit garçon qui avait été si beau, si pur, si innocent, si émerveillé en voyant le petit cheval à bascule en bois que Nord avait personnellement fabriqué cette année-là ; il revoyait Henri partir vers sa mère en courant et lui poser une main sur le ventre en lui demandant complètement émerveillé « Est-ce que le Père Noël t'a apporté mon petit frère, maman ? ». Sa maman avait juste ri. Mais Nord s'en souvenait. Il savait ce que cette lettre avait un jour représenté pour un enfant.

Mais les siècles passées entreposée dans une boîte en bois à l'abri de l'air, de la lumière, de l'humidité et tout ce qui aurait pu abîmer ce précieux souvenir, ce précieux cadeau que lui avait fait Henri cette année-là, eurent raison de cette lettre qui se décomposa en petits morceaux dans les doigts de Nord.

La poussière jaunâtre tomba au sol et Nord leva un regard rageur vers toutes les lettres éparpillées. Il frappa du poing le sol en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue, après tout, il restait et sera toujours un grand enfant émerveillé. Un grand enfant qui refusait de voir ses précieux cadeaux tomber en morceaux à cause des mauvaises actions d'une personne malveillante !

Mais le grand enfant avait grandi et savait se défendre à présent, Nord ne laisserait pas une telle chose se reproduire encore, il ne laisserait pas Noël, surtout ce Noël-là qui, après toutes les conséquences des mauvaises actions de Pitch, était plus que décisif pour les enfants du monde entier qui avait besoin de croire au Père Noël, qui avaient besoin d'émerveillement !

- Pitch ! Je sais que tu m'entends alors écoute-moi bien ! Je me vengerais ! Je t'arrêterais avant que tu ne détruises une nouvelle fois les espoirs, les rêves, les souvenirs et surtout, l'émerveillement des enfants !

Il marqua une pause et leva son regard droit devant lui, persuadé que Pitch pouvait d'une quelconque façon qui lui restait inconnu, l'espionner – sinon, -comment aurait-il su pour cet endroit top secret que même ses yétis les plus fidèles ne connaissent que de nom et n'y ont jamais mis les pattes ?

- Je mettrais fin à ton règne de terreur Pitch ! Hurla le Père Noël dans une rage folle.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le grand globe où les lumières des enfants briller joyeusement. Nord serra les poings.

Pitch avait attaqué et entraîné Kiara pour une quelconque raison et apparemment, elle possédait certaines facultés. Pitch avait essayé une première fois il y a quelques mois de briser la croyance des enfants pour les Gardiens et revenait en force se venger et cette fois-ci, il s'attaquait directement au Palais de Glace qui était pourtant, de tous les lieux sacrés des Gardiens, celui le plus protégé et le plus sûr !

Nord ne le laisserait pas tenter une nouvelle fois de briser la croyance des enfants et il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pitch voulait se venger, Pitch voulait la guerre. Il l'aurait !

Nord attrapa la poignée qu'il avait déjà attrapé une première il y a quelques mois, il la regarda amèrement puis leva les yeux vers la lune qui brillait d'une étrange lueur. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, si ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire était juste.

Les Gardiens pouvaient communiquer avec l'Homme de la Lune, ce dernier leur envoyait des messages ou des images télépathiques pour dire quelque chose ou avertir. Nord cligna des yeux de surprise la lueur de la lune brilla d'un air glacial, l'Homme de la Lune se sentait directement visé et menacé par le retour de Pitch mais ce qui inquiéta Nord ce fut ce que lui fit comprendre l'Homme de la Lune ensuite : « _Vas-y. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux enfants. Protégez-les, protégez Kiara et méfiez-vous des esprits oubliés._ »

Alors, Nord, perturbé et troublé par les paroles de l'Homme de la Lune tourna la poignée d'un quart de tour avant de l'enfoncer. Une immense aurore boréale émergea et rayonna de puissance, passant tout autour du globe, vu par tous.

La guerre était déclarée. Pitch _devait_ être vaincu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

* * *

_OK. Ca peut paraître vraiment bizarre que Nord agisse comme ça, mais je voulais _vraiment_ montrer qu'il restait un grand enfant sensible qui malgré ses airs de grosse brute tenait à beaucoup de choses... D'où les larmes et la crise de colère qui vient d'arriver ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop exagéré ... :/_

_Les mystères entourant Kiara vont s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure, et croyez-moi, vous risquez d'être surpris ! XD_

_CHAPITRE V : Déclaration de Guerre !_

_Donnez-moi vos avis !_


	5. Déclaration de Guerre !

_Merci à Emilie, Lyo, Sasage et FanfictionHG pour vos reviews si chaleureuses ! Elles me mettent du baume au coeur et me motivent encore plus à écrire la suite ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE V : Déclaration de Guerre

Bunny et Fée étaient arrivés en quelques instants à l'entrée de la forêt où était l'antre de Pitch. Ils se dirigèrent vers le trou pour vérifier si oui ou non, Pitch était bel et bien scellé derrière sa porte puisque lorsqu'ils y étaient allés, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu vérifier avec le sauvetage de Kiara.

Bunny leva l'une de ses pattes arrières en la secouant pour enlever la neige qui s'était accrochée à ses poils :

- Faudrait que Jack cesse de faire tomber de la neige ici, y'en a eu assez comme ça !

Fée sourit doucement et regarda le grand lapin :

- Tu l'aimes bien, finalement, non ? Fit-elle.

- Qui ? Ce gamin ?! S'exclama Bunny. Je ne le supporte pas ! Il est incorrigible, immature et complètement idiot !

Fée roula les yeux au ciel en souriant mais Bunny s'arrêta et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné :

- Dis, et toi, Fée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Fit-elle en fuyant son regard. C'est un bon ami et les enfants l'aiment bien.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il la regarda et haussa un sourcil, elle eut un air penaud et rougit malgré elle. Quenotte et quelques autres fées des dents sifflotèrent autour de la tête de Fée tant elles étaient excitées mais cette dernière secoua la tête :

- Bunny, tu connais la réponse alors, ne me fais rien dire de plus… Avoua-t-elle à regret.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends ce ton-là, après tout, peut-être que tu réussiras à l'assagir ! S'exclama le Lapin de Pâques.

Fée se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts :

- Bunny ? Fit-elle.

- Ne me fais rien dire de plus ! Maugréa-t-il en fermant les yeux d'un air buté.

Une fois la surprise passée, Fée sourit doucement :

- Merci… Chuchota-t-elle.

- On devrait se dépêcher !

Bunny repartit de plus belle, suivi par Fée qui rayonnait de bonheur !

Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où Kiara avait été entraînée et ils virent le trou où était prisonnier Pitch, du moins, où il était _censé_ être prisonnier… Le sac beige de Kiara était toujours là, quelques flocons de neige dessus. Bunny et Fée s'approchèrent en se méfiant de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Le lapin géant attrapa le sac et le jeta sur son épaule pour le rendre plus tard à la jeune fille – s'il la revoyait un jour ! Puis ils plongèrent tous les deux leurs regards dans le trou sombre, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect :

- Rien n'a l'air de se passer… Remarqua Fée.

Bunny passa sa patte devant le trou puis il la plongea mais il rencontra une sorte de résistance, comme une plaque de verre qui servait de porte.

- Confirmé, c'est clôt. Conclut-il.

- Mais alors, comment Pitch a-t-il pu entraîner Kiara dedans ? Demanda Fée.

Bunny ouvrit les babines pour dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un répondit à sa place :

- Pitch n'est pas le seul à avoir du pouvoir sur les ténèbres.

Bunny et Fée se retournèrent brusquement, le premier sortant son boomerang prêt à le lancer et la deuxième serrant les poings :

- Qui es-tu ?! Hurla-t-elle. Montre-toi !

Ils observèrent les arbres qui les entouraient, tout était sombre et ils virent enfin une petite lueur tremblotante comme si la personne qui tenait la lumière marchait vers eux. Lorsque l'inconnu en question arriva sous la lueur de la lune, Bunny et Fée le reconnurent immédiatement.

Il avait des cheveux d'un blond poisseux, ils étaient gras et mal coiffés, ses yeux étaient gris et semblaient fatigués, il portait un pantalon à moitié déchiré et une chemise trop grande pour lui, il était incroyablement maigre et tenait à sa main droite un navet avec une lueur qui en émanait. Il avait un sourire lassé comme s'il en avait marre de vivre :

- Le Lapin et Pâques et la Fée des Dents… Susurra-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Jack O' Lantern.

Fée et Bunny froncèrent les sourcils, que faisait-il ici ?

- Jack O' Lantern. Murmura Fée d'un air colérique.

- Un autre Jack royalement agaçant… Grogna Bunny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je protège ces lieux des êtres dotés de mauvaises intentions, malheureusement pour vous, vous faites partis de ma liste noire des personnes à exterminer d'abord et interroger après.

- Tu t'es allié à Pitch ?! Hurla Fée en comprenant soudainement.

Ses petites fées sifflèrent de colère à leurs tours et Bunny resserra son emprise autour du boomerang :

- N'en soyez pas étonnés, vous autres, les_ Gardiens_, êtes bien associés pour aider les enfants, non ? Si on veut vous faire tomber, on doit unir nos forces.

- « On » ? Il y en a d'autres ? Fit Bunny.

Le sourire de Jack s'étira et il leva son navet, son visage éclairé d'une lueur lugubre. Fée et Bunny n'eurent pas besoin de réponse, son expression suffisait amplement à leur répondre :

- Mais pourquoi avoir rejoint Pitch, Jack ? Commença Fée. Tu es l'Esprit d'Halloween, les enfants t'adorent !

Il perdit son sourire et dans un certain sens, son regard sembla s'assombrir de tristesse :

- Non, ce qu'ils adorent ce sont les bonbons qu'ils peuvent avoir et les blagues qu'ils peuvent faire. Moi, ils ne connaissent même pas mon existence ou mon nom, tout ce qu'ils savent qui pourrait avoir un minimum de rapport avec moi c'est la fabrication de citrouilles ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

Bunny et Fée se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Jack soupira :

- Connaissez-vous, au moins, mon histoire ? Fit-il d'un air désespéré.

- Ce que l'on entend des enfants mais-

- C'était en Irlande, il y a quelques siècles… J'étais un maréchal ferrant très respecté par tous dans mon village !

- Je croyais que tu étais décrit comme un avare ivrogne, méchant, égocentrique et imbu de toi-même. Fit remarquer Fée.

- Tss, la légende dit ça, mais entre le mythe et la réalité, il y a une certaine frontière, vous devriez le savoir pourtant ! S'exclama Jack d'un air irrité. Donc ! J'étais un maréchal ferrant très respecté et très doué, et un soir, dans une taverne après un petit verre de rien du tout pour me réchauffer, le diable qui était jaloux de mon talent est venu me prendre ma vie ! Mais j'étais intelligent et ai réussi à déjouer son plan, je lui ai demandé de m'offrir un dernier verre avant de prendre tout ce qui pouvait faire de moi le plus grand maréchal ferrant du village ! Mais comme nous n'avions pas d'argent, le diable s'est transformé en pièce pour payer le verre et, faut dire que j'étais très malin, hein, j'ai enfermé la pièce dans une sacoche avec une petite croix dessus ce qui a emprisonné le diable !

- Ce n'était pas parce que tu avais bousculé le diable et qu'il voulait prendre ton âme que tu l'as embobiné avec cette histoire de verre ? Fit Bunny.

- Pfff ! J'ai promis au diable de la laisser sortir s'il me laisser en paix pendant dix ans ; contrat qu'il a respecté, évidemment ! Mais dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'il est venu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abandonner mon travail et ma famille qui avait besoin de moi, alors j'ai fait croire au diable que je voulais une pomme sur un arbre, il est monté la chercher et j'ai tracé des croix sur le tronc pour le bloquer sur l'arbre ! J'étais malin, hein ?

Bunny et Fée se lancèrent un regard en coin pas plus bernés que ça mais Jack continua son histoire :

- Je promis alors au diable de le libérer s'il me laisse vivre en paix, et évidemment, le diable était tellement terrorisé qu'il a accepté ! Malheureusement, quand vint ma mort que tout le village a pleuré, le paradis m'a été refusé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ça m'échappe vraiment… Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il soupira alors que Bunny roulait les yeux, exaspéré par sa prétention mais déjà, Jack continuait :

- Alors, je suis allé voir le diable mais, j'avais été tellement intelligent, rusé, malin et à la base, il était déjà si jaloux de ma personne, que ce dernier a refusé que je vienne le rejoindre aux Enfers !

- Tu avais trompé le diable deux fois, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? T'accueille à bras ouverts ? Ironisa Bunny.

Jack haussa ses épaules maigres et finit son histoire :

- Cependant, il m'a laissé une chose : un navet taillé dans lequel j'ai glissé quelques charbons ardents des Enfers. J'étais condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans le monde des vivants, invisible de tous avec pour seule source de lumière et de chaleur mon petit navet si fidèle…

- Cela ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as rejoint Pitch. Remarqua Fée.

Jack lui lança un regard agacé :

- Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _? Parce que je suis mort, comme tous les Gardiens ! Parce que je suis condamné à errer invisible pour tous parce qu'ils ne croient pas en moi ! Parce que lorsque l'on parle de Jack O' Lantern on se dit « ce n'est qu'un mythe ! ». Être appelé « mythe » lorsque l'on existe, c'est irritant, c'est très, très irritant !

Fée et Bunny se regardèrent, ils comprenaient ce que c'était puisque les adultes ne croyaient pas en eux et les appelaient « mythes », mais ce n'était pas pour eux une raison de s'en prendre aux enfants et de briser tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs uniquement pour ça…

Mais Jack semblait croire que c'était une raison largement suffisante !

- Pitch m'a promis que lorsque les enfants verront de quoi je suis capable, ils croiront en moi ! Alors, je vais montrer à tout le monde, à commencer par vous, de quoi l'esprit errant est capable !

Il leva son navet et la lumière se fit aveuglante, Bunny et Fée détournèrent le regard et soudain, ils entendirent des sons étranges venant au loin : des bruits de courses, des souffles rauques humains mais aussi d'animaux, des hennissements ou des miaulements, des sons qui pouvaient passer inaperçus dans la vie quotidienne mais qui, contrôlés par Jack se révélaient flippants !

Lorsque la lumière baissa, Bunny et Fée réalisèrent que des dizaines de silhouette translucides les entouraient, des animaux et des êtres humains aux vêtements déchirés. Des fantômes. Malgré eux, les deux Gardiens se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, mais la peur qui les avait un instant envahi fit place à de la haine quand Jack rit aux éclats :

- Je suis l'Esprit d'Halloween, la fête des morts, des esprits et des monstres ! Je contrôle les esprits et ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil !

Il leva son navet vers les deux Gardiens et son sourire disparut, laissant place à une expression d'assurance morbide :

- Attaquez-lez !

Les fantômes se jetèrent sur les deux Gardiens. Bunny lança son boomerang et lorsqu'il passa au travers de plusieurs fantômes, ces derniers furent réduits en fumée ! Il rattrapa son arme avec un sourire satisfait alors que Fée s'envolait vers le haut pour prendre son élan avant de tomber en flèche vers les esprits, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec les chevaux de sables noirs de Pitch, elle passa au travers des fantômes pour les faire disparaître.

Rapidement, les deux Gardiens vinrent à bout des esprits et se tournèrent vers Jack qui avait gardé son air hautain pendant qu'il observait le combat :

- C'est tout ce que t'as, la citrouille ? Fit Bunny en le pointant avec son boomerang.

- Je suppose que vous en voulez plus dans ce cas. Fit Jack avec un sourire.

Il leva son navet mais à ce moment-là, de grandes lumières multicolores traversèrent le ciel illuminant les deux Gardiens et l'Esprit d'Halloween qui levèrent tous des regards curieux et inquiets vers l'aurore boréal qui étincelait dans le ciel.

Fée vola en hauteur comme pour se rapprocher des aurores et Bunny fronça ses sourcils :

- Nord ! Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose ! S'exclama Fée.

Bunny et Fée se tournèrent vers Jack qui eut un sourire froid :

- Allez donc aider votre ami. Mais sachez que ces aurores boréales et votre départ seront considérés comme une déclaration de guerre.

Bunny et Fée s'entre regardèrent, si la menace ne venait pas de Pitch, devaient-il prendre le risque de « déclarer la guerre » à Jack ?

Mais Jack restait une menace et il avait parlé d'autres forces des ténèbres.

Les deux Gardiens se mirent d'accord sans un mot et hochèrent la tête Bunny pointa son boomerang vers Jack d'un air menaçant :

- On n'en a pas fini avec toi, le navet ! Fit-il.

Fée partit en volant suivie de ses fées de dents et Bunny se mit à bondir, ils partirent de la forêt et une fois assez loin de Jack, le Lapin de Pâques tapota le sol et ils plongèrent tous les deux dans le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Du côté de Jack et Sab, lorsqu'ils sortirent du portail, ils constatèrent que Kiara n'était pas là. Ils se regardèrent puis entendirent son hurlement, ils baissèrent les yeux et se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils étaient en plein ciel au-dessus de Burgess et que Kiara tombait en flèche droit vers le sol en hurlant ses poumons !

Jack et Sab foncèrent, Jack étant plus rapide, il s'approcha plus rapidement de Kiara qui ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Les deux Gardiens, habitués à voler ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient en plein ciel et donc, qu'un sérieux problème se poser pour Kiara qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sol…

Jack fronça les sourcils tant il était concentré, il tendit le bras pour attraper Kiara :

- Arrête de gigoter ! Hurla-t-il.

Soit elle ne l'entendit pas, soit elle ne prit pas la peine de lui obéir car ses cris redoublèrent de terreur.

Soudain, Jack réussit à attraper son pull de la main gauche et avec le bras droit, il donna un coup avec son bâton et il se redressa dans le ciel, partant d'un bond en hauteur. Plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, il réussit à entourer les hanches de Kiara avec son bras pour pouvoir mieux la tenir et éviter que son sweet-shirt ne glisse_ malencontreusement _de sa main – Nord ne le lui aurait pas pardonné !

La fille cessa de gigoter et son cri fut moins perçant mais elle continua de gémir alors que Jack se dirigeait vers le toit d'un immeuble où Sab l'attendait déjà, Jack se posa sur le toit et lâcha Kiara qui tituba avant de tomber à genoux, les yeux complètement exorbités de terreur :

- Ça va ? Demanda Jack.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! Glapit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon.

Il roula les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Ça aurait pu être pire…

- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Hé ! On savait pas que le passage allait s'ouvrir en plein ciel ! Se défendit-il.

Elle fit une moue dubitative et Sab s'approcha d'elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour aider son ami.

Elle poussa un soupir de dépit et se tourna vers Jack :

- Dans ce cas.. merci… Grogna-t-elle comme si les mots lui déchiraient la gorge.

Jack l'observa curieusement, elle était donc capable de dire quelque chose de gentil sans agresser les personnes à qui elle parlait ?!

Mais il se sentit .. _bizarre_ lorsqu'il vit son visage, elle détournait le regard et faisait une petite moue, ses joues étaient rouges de honte et ses cheveux partaient tous les sens.

Sentant un regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui :

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Rien, je suis juste étonné que tu sois capable de dire « merci » ! Ironisa-t-il.

Sab observa Jack curieusement alors que Kiara détournait la tête d'un air boudeur :

- Bon, où est-ce qu'on est censé t'emmener ? Demanda Jack.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta muette. Elle secoua la tête en se relevant et ses lèvres tremblotèrent :

- Laissez-moi dans la rue en bas, ça ira.

Sab et Jack se regardèrent l'un après l'autre, surpris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Jack.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré :

- Je rentrerais à pieds, toute seule, comme une grande ! Je peux bien faire ça, non ?

Jack regarda Sab pour savoir quoi faire et ce dernier acquiesça à regret.

Jack attrapa Kiara qui glapit de surprise et il la fit descendre au sol, elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour se repérer puis se tourna vers les deux Gardiens :

- Je vais y aller. Merci pour m'avoir ramené, même si vous avez failli me tuer par la même occasion…

Jack et Sab sourirent et elle tourna les talons en baissant le visage, jetant sa capuche sur ses cheveux.

Elle hésita à aller chercher son sac près de l'antre de Pitch avant de partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de cet endroit… Elle erra quelques minutes dans les rues pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place mais même le froid glacial ne l'aida pas, elle ne cessait de penser aux Gardiens et à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit…

- Bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour. Fit une voix de femme.

Kiara s'arrêta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La femme levait son visage vers le ciel, d'un air rêveur mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Kiara cette dernière sut que les rêves qu'elle devait avoir n'étaient sûrement le genre de rêves que procurait le sable de Sab…

Elle avait un visage froid, fier et hautain, ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage éclairé par deux yeux chocolat mais qui étaient loin d'être chauds, ils éveillaient en Kiara un sentiment bien plus froid que la présence de Jack elle-même… Ses cheveux semblaient se fondre avec sa robe noire et or qui rappelait les tuniques grecques.

- Bon.. jour… Murmura Kiara d'une voix méfiante.

- C'est inhabituel de voir une si jeune personne se promener seule dans le froid de l'hiver en pleine nuit… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me promène.

- Oh, vraiment ? Susurra la femme.

Kiara et elle s'affrontèrent du regard silencieusement avant que Kiara ne détourne le visage pour mettre fin à la conversation. Elle marcha devant la femme qui sourit d'un air satisfait :

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, je sais reconnaître les âmes tourmentées.

Kiara stoppa et se retourna vers la femme qui se redressa et lui tendit la main :

- Que savez-vous de moi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Kiara.

- J'ai porté de nombreux noms, mais appelle-moi Némésis, c'est celui que je préfère. Quant à ce que je sais sur toi, beaucoup de choses. Veux-tu discuter ?

Kiara hésita avant de se tourner complètement vers elle et de prendre sa main. Némésis l'entraîna vers un banc où elles s'assirent :

- Vois-tu, il y a certains sentiments que je perçois dans les cœurs humains, et le tien a l'air d'avoir brûlé de haine, je me trompe ?

Kiara fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça malgré tout :

- Et la haine mène toujours à la vengeance, non ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Il me semble que tu as détesté quelqu'un en particulier pendant des années et que tout ce que tu souhaitais était sa fin, une vengeance. Mais pour venger quoi ? Attend ! Laisse-moi deviner !

Némésis plongea son regard dans celui de Kiara qui fut incapable de tout mouvement. Après un moment, Némésis hocha la tête doucement :

- Ta famille a disparu à cause de quelqu'un, non ?

- Comment .. ?

- Et tu as voulu que ce quelqu'un souffre en retour, mais à présent, tu regrettes ?

Némésis se pencha vers Kiara qui essaya de s'échapper mais à peine croisa-t-elle le regard de l'étrange femme que la jeune fille se retrouve glacée jusqu'au sang, ses yeux dévoilant ses secrets les plus intimes et ses sentiments les plus profonds :

- Non, tu ne regrettes pas, tu l'as rencontré.

Némésis s'écarta, l'air perturbé :

- Et.. tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, tu estimes qu'il a suffisamment souffert durant son existence sans que tu aies à le faire sentir coupable…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama Kiara.

- Ah ? Alors tu veux ta revanche ? Je peux te l'offrir, si tu veux.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche. Il y a quelques heures, on lui aurait proposer de se venger de Jack Frost, elle aurait dit oui immédiatement mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré.. elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Quand elle l'avait accusé d'avoir tué ses parents, il avait hurlé tous les sentiments et la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé depuis plusieurs siècles d'existence, rien qu'à voir l'expression sur son visage, il disait la vérité, il avait vraiment souffert et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il s'exprimait aussi sincèrement, ce qui le troublait plus que tout.

Elle avait trouvé touchant qu'il s'exprime ainsi, juste pour elle. Mais sa rage n'était pas partie, au contraire, cependant, elle avait trop pitié de lui pour lui infliger plus de souffrance. Son visage d'adolescent joueur et mesquin ne faisait que cacher un cœur meurtri par des siècles de solitudes. Il l'avait souffrir et elle le détestait mais elle n'avait pas un cœur de glace et n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens, même s'il le méritait d'après elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas après les cris pleins de désespoir qu'il avait poussé…

- Une belle revanche sur cette personne pour tout ce qu'elle t'a pris, ce n'est pas cher payé, non ? Fit Némésis d'une voix tentante.

Kiara grimaça, elle avait terriblement envie d'accepter…

- Que ferez-vous pour cette.. revanche ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, ce que tu veux ! Quelque chose de rapide et peu douloureux, je suppose au vu de ton hésitation ? Mais sois sûre que je saurais le faire souffrir autant qu'il t'a fait souffrir ! À moins que tu ne préfères t'en charger toi-même ?

Kiara ouvrit la bouche et détourna le regard. Elle sentait son cœur balancer, elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme, quelles étaient ses intentions mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle savait comment convaincre les gens ! Kiara regarda la neige et la glace à ses pieds et elle se sentit amère en repensant à ses parents et son petit frère morts à cause de cette glace. Elle voulait se venger, elle voulait faire payer Jack Frost pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Elle voulait sa revanche !

Némésis sourit d'un air satisfait, la petite était tombée si facilement dans son piège que c'en devenait presque ennuyeux…

Soudain, des lumières éclairèrent le ciel et Kiara se leva brusquement en étouffant un cri. Des aurores boréales. À Burgess ! C'était impossible ! Comment des aurores boréales pouvaient parcourir le ciel et être vues à Burgess ?

Repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait eu, Kiara se tourna vers Némésis :

- Veuillez m'excuser ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Némésis ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais déjà, Kiara partait en courant. En voyant sa cible partir et sachant qu'elle avait échoué, le rictus de surprise de Némésis se transforma en rictus de colère :

- On ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Kiara, sache-le. J'aurais ma vengeance !

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de ténèbres.

Kiara courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison où il y avait ses derniers parents adoptifs en date, elle était arrivée chez eux depuis seulement quelques jours et depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait planifié son énième fuite mais tout avait été stoppé par les Gardiens ! Elle ouvrit la porte et fonça dans sa « chambre » où elle s'enferma à double tours avant de se jeter sur son « lit », elle posa ses mains sur la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir les aurores boréales. Elles étaient magnifiques mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Kiara le savait, et son instinct lui disait que les Gardiens et ce Pitch n'y étaient pas pour rien. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose d'imminent, et c'est à Burgess que cela se passerait. Et son instinct avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir_ toujours_ raison !

Du côté de Jack et Sab, ils avaient suivi du regard la silhouette de Kiara s'éloigner avant que Sab ne commence à s'élever sur son nuage de sable. Constatant que le jeune Gardien ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Sab redescendit avec un sourire doux et tapota l'épaule de Jack qui sembla redescendre sur Terre et leva un regard curieux vers le Marchand de Sable qui lui sourit gentiment :

- Tu as raison, Sab.

Ils montèrent en hauteur et s'assirent sur le bord du toit où ils avaient atterri avec Kiara quelques minutes plus tôt. Jack semblait ailleurs et Sab s'en rendait bien compte, seulement, il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Le petit bonhomme tapota l'épaule de Jack qui se tourna vers lui et put voir des symboles de sable apparaître au-dessus de la tête de Sab : une silhouette de fille suivi d'un flocon et d'une voiture qui semblait fumer et être renversée.

Jack déglutit et malgré les difficultés qu'il avait à comprendre le langage étrange de Sab, cette fois-ci, il comprit parfaitement et il soupira profondément avant de sourire tristement, le regard perdu vers l'horizon :

- Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter Sab avec ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Même si je me suis emporté tout à l'heure avec cette histoire d'accident, j'ai l'habitude d'entendre dire que le froid est mortel.

Sab pencha la tête sur le côté et la silhouette de jeune fille réapparut une nouvelle fois et Jack fronça les sourcils :

- Kiara ?

Sab acquiesça vigoureusement en pointant un doigt potelé vers Jack :

- Moi ? Je ne comprends pas, Sab.

Sab soupira et se frotta la tête. Puis d'autres symboles apparurent autour de sa tête : toujours la silhouette de Kiara, la voiture et quatre silhouette, deux d'adultes et deux d'enfants, puis Sab fit disparaître doucement les deux adultes et l'un des deux enfants…

- Tu crois que je me sens coupable pour la mort des parents et du frère de Kiara dans cet accident ? Résuma Jack pour être sûr.

Sab acquiesça et Jack ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il se sentait coupable. Il l'était…

Mais Jack n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question plus longtemps puisque soudain, des aurores boréales apparurent dans le ciel, le zébrant de mille couleurs. Les deux Gardiens se relevèrent brusquement, inquiets. Ils se lancèrent un regard et un frisson les parcourut, si Nord envoyait l'alerte c'est que quelque chose clochait. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux Gardiens s'envolèrent dans le ciel et Jack lança une boule à neige après avoir pensé au Palais de Glace, ils passèrent dans le portail sans attendre une seconde.

* * *

_Alors ? :D_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos reviews ! "_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : ENLÈVEMENT_

_Mais .. l'enlèvement de qui ? J'attends vos idées sur la question ! ;)_


	6. Enlèvement

_**FanfictionHG** : Du côté de Kiara et Jack, y'aura pas grand chose ce chapitre-là mais, elle va commencer à se débloquer aux deux prochains chapitres ! ;)_

_**Emilie** : Pourquoi pas un coeur ?! XD Il faudra que je pense à quelque chose comme ça ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Merci de prendre du temps pour poster une review juste avant de partir travailler ! Ça fait plaisir ! :D_

_**Lyo** : Je suis contente que l'histoire de Jack ait été drôle ! :P D'ailleurs, c'est pour toi que je poste ce chapitre-là ! ."_

_Merci à vous toutes (tous ? o.O) pour vos reviews ! :D_

_Mais dites, Jack a vraiment l'air d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour Kiara ? Parce qu'en faites, c'était PAS DU TOUT mon intention, je voulais une histoire d'Amour qui se tisse au fur et à mesure ... " _

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE VI : Enlèvement 

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Bunny qui était arrivé en dernier mais Jack et Sab !

Les deux Gardiens observèrent autour d'eux, les jouets volaient dans tous les sens, les yétis s'hurlaient des ordres les uns aux autres, les elfes aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient (même s'ils provoquaient plus de problèmes qu'autre chose !), on pouvait entendre Nord hurler au loin des ordres aux yétis et leur demander de changer complètement la peinture d'un jouet au dernier moment, un avion manqua de scalper Jack et Sab, bref, tout semblait aller pour le mieux à l'atelier du Père Noël !

Mais les deux Gardiens sentaient que quelque chose s'était passé et ils volèrent immédiatement vers Nord, Bunny et Fée :

- Ah ! Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Bunny avec une extrême satisfaction.

- On attendait plus que vous ! S'exclama Nord. Suivez-moi.

Les quatre Gardiens s'entre regardèrent puis suivirent Nord dans son bureau, il se posta juste derrière, poings sur la table, sourcils froncés :

- J'ai été attaqué. Déclara-t-il.

- Attaqué ? Mais tout à l'air d'aller bien… Murmura Fée.

- Les jouets n'ont rien. Mais.. Pitch a attaqué mes plus beaux souvenirs… Murmura-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Jack.

Nord baissa le visage d'un air douloureux avant de continuer :

- Les lettres des enfants… Je les ai toujours gardés précieusement, je les considère comme des cadeaux que les enfants m'ont faits avant que je ne puisse les remercier avec les miens. Chaque lettre représente un enfant, et chaque enfant représente joie et émerveillement, chaque lettre est un merveilleux souvenir pour moi…

Nord serra les poings et releva la tête :

- Mais Pitch a su où se trouvaient ces lettres je-ne-sais-comment et est entré par effraction pour détruire l'endroit où je les entreposais ! Certaines lettres.. sont si vieilles qu'elles se sont retrouvées réduites en poussière…

La voix du grand russe dérailla et les quatre autre Gardiens se sentirent mal à l'aise, leurs cœurs se serrèrent à entendre le ton désespéré du grand Père Noël…

- J'ai commencé à faire un peu de tri mais ça me prendra des mois entiers pour tout classer…

- Il a pris quelque chose ? Demanda Fée d'une voix inquiète.

Nord acquiesça douloureusement :

- Les dernières lettres envoyées par chaque enfant, toutes les lettres qu'ils ont envoyé lorsqu'ils commençaient à douter de moi…

Bunny fronça les sourcils :

- Mais pourquoi essaie-t-il de prendre tout ce qui a un rapport avec les enfants qui ne croient pas en nous ?

Nord secoua la tête et montra sur son bureau une pièce d'or :

- Fée, cela te dit-il quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai trouvé ça sur les lieux du crime…

Jack sourit légèrement en entendant le terme « lieux du crime » mais ne dit rien. Fée voleta jusqu'à la pièce et l'observa attentivement :

- Aucune de mes fées n'a jamais utilisé de telle pièce… Je.. je ne suis pas sûre de savoir d'où elle peut venir.

- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Demanda Jack.

Fée lui lança un regard lourd de sens et reposa la pièce sans dire un mot :

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas Pitch lui-même qui a pris tes lettres, Nord. Dit-elle.

- Mais qui alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Fée et Bunny s'entre regardèrent, l'air grave :

- En vérifiant l'antre de Pitch, elle était bien close. Cependant, il y avait quelqu'un qui nous a attaqués : Jack O' Lantern.

- Jack O' Lantern ? S'étonna Jack. Mais pourquoi ? C'est un Esprit d'Halloween, il est plus connu même que moi !

- Mais les enfants ne croient pas en lui et il veut se venger. Expliqua Bunny. Il nous a attaqués avec des spectres et il nous a sous-entendus assez clairement qu'ils étaient plusieurs à s'être alliés à Pitch !

- Donc, j'avais raison… Murmura Jack. Les mythes du mal s'allient à Pitch pour se venger des enfants qui ne croient pas en eux !

- Nous avons déjà eu du mal à vaincre Pitch lorsqu'il était tout seul, si ils sont plusieurs dont Jack O' Lantern, comment allons-nous réussir à les battre ? Souffla Fée en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Hé ! On a toujours le même avantage que la première fois ! S'exclama Jack en se mettant à voler de quelques centimètres.

Les Gardiens le regardèrent curieusement et il eut son petit sourire en coin malicieux :

- Les enfants croient en nous, et pas eux !

Nord cligna des yeux et partit dans un grand fou rire :

- Tu as raison Jack ! Nous pourrons toujours compter sur les enfants ! D'ailleurs, avant de lancer l'alerte, j'ai parlé à l'Homme de la Lune.

Tous les Gardiens dressèrent les oreilles, surtout Jack qui était toujours aussi fasciné par la faculté des Gardiens à communiquer avec lui. S'il était devenu un Gardien, l'Homme de la Lune ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois depuis : pour lui dire qu'il était un Gardien.

- Il nous a demandé de protéger les enfants, mais également autre chose qui m'a intrigué… De protéger Kiara.

- Kiara ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Jack, étonné.

Sab sembla comprendre et il sauta au milieu des autres Gardiens avec un grand sourire, fier de lui, et il expliqua son idée en faisant apparaître différentes images : la silhouette de Kiara entourée de celles des Gardiens et ensuite, Kiara toute seule avec une sorte de poudre tout autour d'elle que les Gardiens identifièrent comme la neige de Jack ou le sable de Sab.

- Les.. facultés de Kiara ? Hésita Bunny ne sachant pas trop comment considérer les étranges pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

Nord acquiesça :

- Cette fille n'a pas besoin de croire en nous pour nous voir, elle peut voir tous les esprits normalement invisibles, Gardiens ou non. Et elle a l'air d'être immunisé contre nos pouvoirs également.

- Mais pourquoi Pitch s'en prendrait-il à elle ? Demanda Fée.

Nord haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais je n'aime pas…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous avez ramené Kiara ? Demanda Bunny à Jack et Sab.

Les deux secouèrent la tête mais Bunny fronça les sourcils :

- Fée et moi étions attendus par Jack O' Lantern, _quelqu'un _a su pour le repère secret des lettres de Nord… Comment se fait-il qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a été espionnés ! S'écria Nord en serrant les dents. Et ensuite, avez-vous raccompagné Kiara jusqu'à chez elle ?

Jack et Sab se regardèrent d'un air gêné et Fée soupira alors que Bunny secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré :

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous l'avez laissée toute seule ?!

- Mais elle nous a dit que ça irait ! Et on pensait pas qu'elle pourrait nous être d'une quelconque utilité contre Pitch !

- On doit la protéger de Pitch, Jack, intervint Fée, pas l'utiliser.

- Oui, mais si Pitch s'intéresse à ce qu'elle sait faire, peut-être que nous aussi on devrait s'y intéresser d'un peu plus près, non ?

Les quatre autres Gardiens se regardèrent mais Nord secoua la tête :

- Peu importe ! Il faut vérifier qu'elle aille bien !

Il tourna en rond dans la pièce d'un air inquiet :

- On est le 22 décembre, Noël doit être prêt dans deux jours donc je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

- Tu ne peux pas rester seul ! S'exclama Bunny. Tu t'es fait attaqué, ils pourraient recommencer !

- Tu as raison, Bunny. Soupira Nord.

- On devrait se séparer en deux équipes, une ira vérifier auprès de Kiara et l'autre restera ici. Proposa Fée.

Nord acquiesça et les équipes se formèrent : Bunny et Sab resteraient avec Nord à son atelier pour faire des rondes tandis que Jack et Fée iraient à Burgess. Les deux Gardiens prirent une boule à neige et partirent sans attendre.

_Burgess_

Kiara avait observé l'étrange phénomène des aurores boréales jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent du ciel. Elle tenta de dormir mais impossible de fermer l'œil.

Elle se leva tôt le lendemain matin après avoir dormi seulement une ou deux heures. Elle voulait se glisser dehors au plus vite mais sa « mère » adoptive l'arrêta :

- Kiara ! Que dirais-tu de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

Kiara hésita sur le pas de la porte et elle se rendit compte que son ventre grognait. Répondant à l'appel du bacon, elle aida celle qui l'avait adoptée récemment à mettre la table avant qu'elles ne mangent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Abby Robinson ne lève son regard vers la jeune Kiara :

- Kiara, je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais ta mère et aucune des personnes qui t'a accueillie ne l'ont jamais fait, mais sache que ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme une énième mère adoptive, mais comme une amie à qui tu peux parler lorsque quelque chose te perturbe.

Kiara ne répondit pas et continua de manger ses œufs brouillés, tentant de cacher sa gêne.

- Je t'ai entendu partir hier soir. Annonça finalement Abby.

Kiara lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans l'assiette, l'arrosant d'œufs brouillés mais elle s'en fichait, elle regarda fixement Abby qui souriait doucement :

- Je sais que tu as toujours fugué des maisons où tu étais accueillie et j'ai constaté ce matin que l'argent que Tommy et moi gardons dans la boîte derrière la bibliothèque avait disparu. Je me doute bien que tu l'as pris et que tu as essayé de fuguer une nouvelle fois…

Kiara posa sa fourchette correctement. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ça l'arrangea bien de toute façon qu'Abby continue :

- Mais tu es revenue ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais.. j'en suis contente.

Elle soupira profondément et prit la main de Kiara dans les siennes :

- Tommy et moi avons attendu longtemps pour avoir un enfant, alors quand on nous a proposé d'adopter une adolescente, on a immédiatement accepté. Même si elle avait du mal avec les gens ! Cet argent était destiné pour les études de l'enfant que l'on aurait ou que l'on adopterait alors, tu peux le garder… Mais si tu veux partir, s'il te plait, dis-moi au moins au revoir…

Kiara retira sa main et se leva :

- Je vais me promener.

Elle allait quitter la salle quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna, un peu gênée :

- À ce soir… Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle partit au plus vite pour ne pas voir le sourire d'Abby qui débarrassa la table…

Kiara alla au parc plein de neige et s'assit sur un banc, observant attentivement les enfants qui jouaient. Soudain, une petite fille blonde bondit devant elle et trébucha, Kiara se jeta sur elle et l'aida à se relever :

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hop hop lapin ! S'écria la petite fille en se mettant à bondir à nouveau et à rigoler…

- Hop.. hop ? Répéta Kiara en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sophie ! Attend-moi ! S'écria un petit garçon.

Sophie, la petite fille blonde, s'arrêta et s'accrocha à la jambe de Kiara alors qu'un petit garçon brun arrivait en courant :

- Kiara ? Hésita-t-il.

Il sembla mal à l'aise et elle tenta un sourire gauche, elle ne savait même pas qui c'était mais apparemment sa réputation de mauvaise fille l'avait précédée :

- Ouais, heu.. ta sœur est tombée, alors…

- Merci. Allez, viens Sophie !

Sophie prit la main de son grand frère et Kiara les observa longuement alors qu'il finissait de lui mettre son bonnet et ses gants :

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le garçon leva des yeux surpris vers la jeune fille :

- Jamie, pourquoi ?

- Rien. Tu jouais avec tes amis hier après-midi quand j'ai reçu cette boule de neige, non ?

- Oui, désolé, mais tu sais, c'était Jack qui l'avait lancé !

- Jack ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui ! Jack Frost !

Jamie prit la main de sa petite sœur et allait partir quand Kiara lui attrapa le bras :

- Attend !

- Oui ?

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux marrons innocents et elle lui sourit tendrement, il ressemblait énormément à son petit frère. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et enfonça bien profondément sur ses oreilles son bonnet :

- Couvre-toi bien, sinon, Jack Frost va venir te tirer les oreilles !

Jamie pouffa de rire :

- Je crois pas qu'il me ferait ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Donc, tu y crois ? Fit-elle.

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Et toi, tu y crois ?

Devant son sourire d'enfant innocent, Kiara n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour :

- J'y crois, mais j'aimerais bien l'oublier… Souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il cligna des yeux et Sophie sauta sur place. Kiara leur sourit et remonta leurs cols et leurs écharpes :

- Profitez-bien de la neige, allez-vous amuser.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Jamie.

- Oh non, je vais rester ici et vous regarder de loin. Je ne suis pas très forte aux batailles de neige…

Jamie se pencha vers elle comme s'il allait lui faire une confidence :

- Je pourrais demander à Jack de t'apprendre, non ?

Kiara pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène, elle finirait par faire ravaler sa neige au Gardien ou alors, il la gèlerait sur place !

- Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Fit-elle.

Jamie et Sophie partirent en courant et riant et Kiara se traîna jusqu'au banc. Elle poussa un long soupir, elle aurait bien voulu remonter le temps il y a huit ans pour retrouver son innocence d'enfant et pour pouvoir s'amuser comme elle le faisait à l'époque.

Elle observa un long moment les enfants qui s'amusaient, Jamie, sa sœur et ses amis tout en pensant à la nuit folle qu'elle avait passée. Un instant, le doute s'immisça et elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé, mais c'était impossible, ses rêves étaient toujours sur sa famille.

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel, il s'assombrit de nuages noirs et qui semblaient tourner en rond comme un ouragan avec comme œil l'endroit exact où se trouvait Pitch. Kiara ouvrit la bouche et se leva, observant le ciel sombre, les enfants aussi s'en rendirent compte puisqu'ils cessèrent de jouer et regardèrent le ciel à leurs tours.

Kiara fit un pas en avant et observa les enfants, mais quelque chose attira son attention dans les arbres, elle regarda en fronçant les sourcils, attendant de voir pourquoi quelque chose semblait bouger dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, des sortes de chevaux faits de sable noirs surgirent de l'obscurité en hennissant, ils entourèrent les enfants qui crièrent et les chevaux se jetèrent sur Jamie, Sophie et leurs amis ! Le sable noir sembla les entourer et les immobilisa, attrapant leurs jambes les chevaux partirent au galop vers l'antre de Pitch en trainant derrière eux les enfants qui hurlaient au secours leurs parents même s'ils n'étaient pas là !

Kiara croisa le regard effrayé de Jamie et Sophie et elle se mit à courir vers eux :

- Jamie ! Sophie ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Kiara ! Cria Jamie.

Elle courut le plus vite possible mais déjà, les chevaux avaient disparu dans l'obscurité de la forêt, emportant la douzaine d'enfants avec eux :

- JAMIE ! Hurla Kiara.

Elle trébucha et s'étala dans la neige et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle ne vit rien d'autres que les nuages noirs, la forêt étouffant les hurlements de terreur des enfants…

- Non.. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva et analysa rapidement la situation. Pitch avait enlevé des enfants, une douzaine d'enfants qui croyaient durs comme fer aux Gardiens, parmi eux il y avait Jamie qui était ami avec Jack Frost mais qui, en plus, ressemblait à son petit frère. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'aller seule les sauver dans l'antre de Pitch…

Elle se retourna et observa le ciel, guettant avec nervosité l'arrivée des Gardiens, ils protégeaient les enfants, ils devaient être au courant de cet enlèvement, non ?

Ne voyant aucune venue, elle partit en courant au centre-ville de Burgess, bousculant les gens mais s'en fichant royalement. Elle retrouva rapidement le petit immeuble où Jack l'avait fait atterrir la nuit dernière et elle monta par les escaliers de service pour aller sur le toit d'où elle avait une meilleure vue sur la vallée et le ciel.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens, le vent soufflait fort et remuait ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son souffle, elle serra les poings et se mit à hurler :

- Nord ! Bunny ! Fée ! Sab ! Jack ! Quelqu'un ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois leurs noms puis se fit silencieuse, l'oreille tendue à la moindre intervention. Voyant que les Gardiens n'arrivaient pas, elle tapa du pied dans un geste d'agacement :

- Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ces Gardiens ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Décidant de prendre les choses en main, elle se retourna pour redescendre du toit mais percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un et elle tomba sur les fesses. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Jack et Fée devant elle qui l'observaient curieusement. Jack eut un petit sourire en coin et s'appuya contre son bâton :

- Tu disais ?

Elle rougit de honte et de colère et se releva précipitamment :

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Hé, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Vous ne savez pas ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Savoir quoi ? Fit Fée.

- Mais alors.. que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Kiara.

Jack et Fée se regardèrent et Jack leva un sourcil inquisiteur :

- On est venu vérifier que tu étais encore entière. Nord s'est fait attaquer à son atelier pareil pour Fée et Bunny lorsqu'ils sont allés vérifier l'antre de Pitch.

- Il est de retour, et avec de nouveaux alliés… Annonça la Fée des Dents. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et quand est-ce qu'il passera à l'attaque, alors on s'inquiétait pour toi puisque tu as l'air de l'intéresser…

Kiara ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Ils étaient revenus uniquement pour _elle_ ? Elle secoua la tête en repensant aux enfants enlevés :

- La question n'est plus de savoir quand est-ce qu'il passera à l'attaque. Il l'a déjà fait… Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux Gardiens.

- Il a enlevé les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Expliqua Kiara.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Jack partit dans une rage folle, il attrapa brusquement les épaules de Kiara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Jamie a été enlevé ?! Hurla-t-il.

Surprise par son élan de panique, elle acquiesça silencieusement et Jack recula avant de donner un grand coup de gel contre un mur. Il était complètement paniqué, jamais Kiara ou Fée ne l'avaient vu perdre le contrôle comme ça... Kiara recula légèrement en déglutissant mais déjà Jack se retournait vers les deux filles :

- On doit faire quelque chose ! On doit les sortir de là ! S'écria-t-il.

- On ne peut pas y aller tous les deux, Jack, surtout si Pitch a des alliés comme Jack O' Lantern. On doit aller prévenir les autres Gardiens pour qu'on attaque tous ensemble ! S'exclama Fée.

- Hé ! Intervint Kiara. Vous pouvez pas perdre de temps à aller chercher les autres Gardiens alors que ces enfants sont terrorisés et entre les mains de Pitch !

Jack et Fée se tournèrent vers eux et la Gardienne cligna des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Que vous y alliez immédiatement bien sûr !

- À deux, c'est trop risqué… Murmura Fée.

- Vous n'êtes pas deux. Répondit Kiara.

Jack leva un sourcil et Kiara croisa les bras en souriant d'un air narquois :

- Vous m'oubliez ou quoi ?

Fée et Jack s'entre regardèrent. Fée sembla hésiter et voleta sur place en faisant la moue mais Jack eut un grand sourire qui finit de convaincre Fée :

- Quel est ton plan ? Murmura la Fée des Dents.

* * *

_Hé ! Alors ? Surpris de cet enlèvement ?! :D_

_Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas aux enfants, hein ! ;)_

_J'ai posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui de un, pour faire plaisir à Lyo, et de deux, parce que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant au moins lundi voir plus, ce week-end j'ai un spectacle de danse avec au moins huit heures de répétitions avant et j'ai pas mal de contrôles pour la semaine prochaine alors .. Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne garantis rien ! "_

_Je n'ai pas encore le titre du prochain chapitre même si j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais, même si on verra un certain aspect de Kiara (que l'on a entrevu dans ce chapitre-ci) ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il y est quoi que ce soit entre Jack et Kiara, plutôt de la tension entre Kiara et Fée ! :D_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D_


	7. Piège des Ténèbres

_Je sais. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, je suis censée réviser en ce moment, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Jack ! /_

_Mais merci à Sasage, FanfictionHG et Emilie ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE VIII : Piège des Ténèbres…

Fée fronça ses beaux sourcils d'inquiétude :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… Je continue de croire qu'on devrait prévenir les autres… Murmura-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Kiara a raison quand elle dit qu'on ne peut pas perdre de temps pour sauver les enfants, et puis, son plan est pas mal !

Le plan en question était simple, ils s'introduisaient tous les trois dans l'antre de Pitch, les deux Gardiens le distrayaient lui, Jack O' Lantern et leurs possibles autres alliés pendant que Kiara allait libérer les enfants.

Mais Fée avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce plan et ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Elle observa Jack qui gardait son petit sourire en coin habituel :

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qui ? Kiara ? Bien sûr ! Elle veut aider les enfants, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème mais.. je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux dorés, ils me rappellent quelque chose mais je suis incapable de savoir qui ou quoi…

- Moi, ça me rappelle le sable de Sab dans la nuit… Murmura Jack avec un sourire doux.

Fée le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand Kiara se releva. Depuis tout à l'heure elle fouillait dans son sac beige que Jack avait rapporté par le biais de Bunny et elle sortit enfin ce qu'elle avait cherché tout ce temps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jack curieusement en tendant le cou.

Kiara ne lui répondit pas et bloqua sa trouvaille dans son jean, dans son dos. Fée ouvrit grands les yeux :

- Un couteau ! Tu as un couteau sur toi ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Kiara la foudroya du regard et Jack leva un sourcil :

- Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un bâton magique ou des ailes qui me permettent de voler à toute vitesse, _moi_…

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à pas venir avec nous ! S'exclama Fée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cette arme faisait dans ton sac ?!

Kiara la regarda droit dans les yeux et claqua sa langue d'agacement avant de répondre :

- Sur les huit ans que j'ai passé à courir les familles d'accueil, cela fait six ans que je m'enfuis à chaque fois. Six ans dans la rue ça t'apprend des choses, comme la survie par exemple. Et un couteau n'est pas de trop, crois-moi…

Jack s'appuya sur son bâton d'un air nonchalant pour cacher sa gêne, la référence que venait de faire Kiara sur l'accident de ses parents il y a huit ans lui rappelait amèrement qu'il en était coupable…

- Allons sauver ces enfants, maintenant si plus personne n'y voit d'inconvénients. Grogna Kiara.

Jack lui proposa de la prendre et de la faire voler pour aller plus vite mais elle préféra courir tout le long du trajet, si bien qu'elle soufflait comme un bœuf en arrivant à l'entrée de l'antre de Pitch. Fée regarda tout autour d'elle, croyant que Jack O' Lantern ou ses esprits allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre mais personne n'arriva.

Jack s'accroupit près de l'antre et passa son bras pour voir s'il y avait la « plaque de verre » dont avait parlé Bunny mais il ne rencontra aucune difficulté. Il lança un regard à Fée et Kiara avant de sauter pieds en premiers, Fée le suivit et Kiara s'assit sur le bord, poussa un grand soupir pour se donner du courage avant de se laisser tomber.

Jack s'écarta du puits pour laisser Fée sortir et ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, ils entendirent un cri qui se voulait retenu mais Kiara arrivait, Jack se plaça instinctivement sous l'entrée du puits et Kiara atterrit dans ses bras avec un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et il la posa au sol :

- Histoire d'éviter que tu ne te brises les jambes. Expliqua-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire gêné et acquiesça :

- Mer.. ci ? Hésita-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois que tu me remercies, n'hésite pas, ça rend mieux. Fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle secoua la tête et observa les alentours, ils étaient dans une salle sombre très longue. Ça avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds. De chaque côté, il y avait des sortes de grandes arches qui s'ouvraient sur une obscurité grandissante et inquiétante… Rien ne semblait différencier les deux arches les unes des autres :

- Bon, où est Pitch et où sont les enfants ? Commença Jack.

Il regarda à nouveau tout autour de lui et fronça les sourcils :

- Fée, ton copain est pas là pour nous accueillir ?

- Jack O' Lantern ? Ce n'est pas mon ami, Jack ! Mais je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il devait protéger les lieux des Gardiens, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait dit…

Elle fronça les sourcils ce qui fit retrousser son nez :

- Ça sent le piège, on devrait _vraiment _prévenir les autres…

- Non, ça ne sert à rien maintenant qu'on est là. Répondit Kiara.

Fée lui lança un regard agacé malgré elle mais Kiara ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Où on va ? Demanda Jack.

Kiara aperçut quelque chose dans la pénombre et avança de quelques pas vers l'arche de droite, elle s'agenouilla et les deux Gardiens l'entourèrent. Elle tenait un petit gant rouge dans sa main :

- C'est le gant de Sophie. Dit-elle d'un air amer.

- Allons-y ! S'exclama Jack en allant droit vers l'arche.

Kiara attrapa son poignet et secoua la tête :

- Non, j'y vais. Vous, vous faites diversion de l'autre côté.

Elle désigna l'autre arche et Fée ouvrit la bouche :

- Se séparer ? Pas question !

- C'est la meilleure des solutions, peut-être que comme ça, ils ne sauront même pas que je suis là.

Jack fit la moue, il voulait vraiment aller sauver Jamie et Sophie… Il regarda Kiara en hésitant puis soupira :

- Tu as intérêt à les ramener sains et saufs, surtout Jamie et Sophie… Je compte sur toi.. Kiara… Fit-il.

Elle déglutit, se sentant mal à l'aise de sentir autant de poids sur ses épaules mais elle acquiesça. Fée ravala la pointa de jalousie qu'elle ressentait et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiara en souriant pour l'encourager. Jack sortit une boule à neige de son sweet bleu givré et la donna à Kiara :

- Pour vous enfuir, pense au Palais de Glace au Pôle Nord, là-bas, vous serez en sécurité…

Elle prit la boule à neige dans sa main mais ni Jack ni elle ne voulait la lâcher, elle pouvait sentir ses doigts glacés contre les siens et elle finit par baisser les yeux. Jack lâcha enfin la boule à neige et sourit narquoisement :

- Allez, on se retrouve là-bas, hein !

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et Fée et lui s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Kiara se tourna vers sa propre arche et plongea le gant de Sophie et la boule à neige dans son sweet-shirt avant de foncer tête haute.

Quand Jack et Fée passèrent par l'arche, ils découvrirent une immense salle qui semblait sans fin et surtout, cauchemardesque par son architecture, les escaliers ou les passerelles semblaient aller dans tous les sens et donner le tournis… Ils avancèrent, guettant la moindre personne qui pourrait être une menace pour eux. Jack leva son bâton qui luisait d'une lumière bleu ciel et dos contre dos, les deux Gardiens avancèrent.

- Mais qui vois-je ? S'exclama une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et virent Pitch avec un grand sourire :

- La Fée des Dents et mon cher ami Jack Frost ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Jack fronça les sourcils et repensant à Jamie, Sophie et aux autres enfants totalement terrorisés dans son antre il sentit la colère l'envahir :

- Libère les enfants, Pitch ! Hurla-t-il.

- Les libérer ? Mais Jack, pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Tu veux te venger, soit, mais ne t'en prends pas à eux ! Ils sont innocents !

- Innocents ?

Pitch perdit son sourire et fit quelques pas en avant :

- Ils sont loin d'être innocents, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai perdu la bataille. Si ces stupides gamins n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais gagné, et vous le savez tous ! Maintenant, ils seront les premiers à payer ! Je me servirais d'eux et du lien qui t'unie avec ce garçon.. comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Jimmy ? Jamie ? Oui, Jamie, c'est ça… Jamie sera celui qui te fera tomber, Jack Frost !

- Jamais ! Hurla le garçon.

Il lança une attaque de gel contre Pitch mais ce dernier disparut dans l'obscurité et la glace alla droit dans le mur. Pitch réapparut juste à côté de Jack qui fit un bond en arrière en pointant son bâton :

- Voyons, Jack, ne t'emporte pas… Regarde autour de toi, tu n'es pas en position de lutter contre moi !

Soudain, Fée et Jack sentirent _quelque chose_. La présence de quelqu'un, ou plutôt, des _présences_. Ils levèrent leurs regards et virent trois silhouettes : une grande noire, une plus petite et une troisième, toute trapue. Les trois restaient dans l'obscurité mais les deux Gardiens devinaient le pouvoir des ténèbres qui émanaient d'eux… Jack et Fée étaient seuls contre quatre ennemis qui avaient l'air puissants, _très _puissants…

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous alliés Pitch ? S'écria Fée.

Seul un rire malicieux lui répondit et elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas la lueur tremblotante de Jack O' Lantern, où était-il passé ?

Soudain, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe aussi sombre que la nuit s'approcha de Pitch :

- Elle a réussi à libérer les enfants et s'est enfuie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- On l'arrête ? Fit une voix depuis l'obscurité qui se mit à rire juste après.

Pitch fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied le sol :

- Elle ne peut pas avoir réussi ! C'est impossible !

Il lança un regard agacé aux deux Gardiens et Jack resserra son bâton dans ses mains. Kiara avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à envoyer les enfants au Pôle Nord et en plus, rapidement ! Jack regarda Fée et sans un mot ils se comprirent et commencèrent à s'envoler :

- Attrapez-les ! Hurla Pitch.

La femme partit en bonds immenses comme si elle volait, l'étrange bonhomme qui ne cessait de rigoler tenta également de les attraper mais la Fée des Dents et Jack Frost étaient bien trop rapides pour eux et rejoignirent rapidement le puits qui mena à la ville de Burgess :

- Dépêchons-nous d'aller aider Nord à gérer les enfants ! S'exclama Fée avec un grand sourire.

Jack acquiesça en rigolant et il fit apparaître un passage vers l'atelier du Père Noël grâce à une boule à neige.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Kiara était passée le plus silencieusement possible, elle tentait d'étouffer un maximum ses pas pour éviter de réveiller une quelconque créature qui pourrait surveiller les enfants. Elle attrapa une torche qui était accrochée au mur et avança dans l'obscurité, elle entendit des pleurs étouffés et des gémissements et elle chercha la source de ces sons.

Elle leva les yeux et lâcha la torche en glapissant. Il y avait des dizaines de cages géantes accrochées au-dessus d'elle par des chaînes qui pendaient dans tous les sens ! Et dans ces cages, il y avait les enfants qui pleuraient ou appelaient leurs parents…

Kiara serra les poings et secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ou avoir peur maintenant, ces enfants comptaient sur elle ! Jack et Fée comptaient sur elle !

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et les enfants dans l'immense salle, personne dans les environs pour l'empêcher de sauver les petits paniqués…

- Hé ! Fit-elle d'une voix qui ne se voulait pas trop brusque pour ne pas les effrayer.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu :

- Les enfants ! Souffla Kiara.

Ils se jetèrent sur les barreaux des cages pour regarder en bas qui était venue les sauver ! Et même si la veille encore ils avaient peur de Kiara et de toutes les rumeurs sur elle, ils se mirent à pleurer de joie en la voyant !

- Kiara ! Crièrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

- Chuuuut ! Restez silencieux ! Je vais vous sauver, mais restez silencieux ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ils obéirent et continuèrent de l'observer avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et d'innocence…

Kiara regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un levier ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à faire descendre ces cages mais au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident qu'il n'y avait rien de tel dans les environs. Si les cages ne venaient pas à elle, elle irait aux cages ! Elle déchira le bas de son sweet-shirt et entoura ses mains avec, heureusement pour elle, elle avait fait de la gymnastique en étant petite et elle était plutôt douée, elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait rien perdu de ses compétences…

Elle attrapa une chaine qui tombait du plafond et commença à monter comme si c'était une corde, c'était dur mais elle réussit à monter rapidement au niveau de la cage la plus basse et elle remarqua que c'était Jamie et Sophie qui étaient dedans ! Sophie pleurait dans les bras de son frère qui tentait de retenir ses larmes mais il avait vraiment du mal…

Kiara attrapa les barreaux de la cage et s'y accrocha, pendant à moitié dans le vide. La cage balança mais elle tenta de calmer les enfants :

- Chuut ! Jamie, Sophie, je suis là, je vais vous sauver !

- Kiara… Gémit Sophie.

- J'ai peur… Fit Jamie, la voix tremblotante.

- Non, non, non. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur !

Kiara cala son bras gauche entre deux barreaux et avec le droit sortit son couteau. Elle donna plusieurs coups sur le cadenas qui finit par se briser et tomba en morceaux au sol, dix mètres plus bas ! Kiara ouvrit vite la porte et se glissa dans la cage, agenouillée face à Jamie et Sophie, elle leur attrapa les épaules et les regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Écoutez-moi bien, vous ne devez pas avoir peur ! Ici, on est dans le repère de Pitch ! Il se nourrit de peur et tout ce qu'il attend, c'est de savoir que vous avez peur !

Jamie hocha lentement la tête puis sécha ses larmes d'un geste courageux :

- Tu as raison. Je crois en lui, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Se répéta-t-il en se rappelant la bataille que lui et ses amis avaient mené contre le croque mitaine aux côtés des Gardiens…

Kiara acquiesça avec un sourire. Jamie lui rappelait tant son petit frère qu'elle avait envie, elle avait _besoin_ de le protéger, elle voulait en quelque sorte de rattraper de ne pas avoir pu sauver son petit frère des années auparavant… Elle voulait tenter d'effacer son sentiment de culpabilité en sauvant ces enfants, surtout Jamie et Sophie…

- Écoute-moi Jamie, Jack et Fée sont là aussi, ils font diversion pendant que je m'occupe de vous, d'accord ? Je vais tous vous faire sortir de ces cages et ensuite, on va tous passer par un portail magique et on ira voir le Père Noël à son atelier !

- Jack ? Mais.. tu le connais ? Hésita le petit garçon.

Kiara hésita mais finit par acquiescer avec un sourire :

- Oui, on est.. amis ? Pas vraiment, mais.. peu importe ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois mais il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà battus contre Pitch, non ?

Jamie acquiesça vivement et Kiara fit la moue, pourquoi ces stupides Gardiens avaient-ils mis en danger des _enfants_ en les faisant rejoindre la guerre contre Pitch ? Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir à se battre et de sentir le sort des Gardiens sur leurs frêles petites épaules…

- Oui ! On a battu Pitch ! Et même que Jack m'a dit que moi aussi j'étais un Gardien ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi et très fier.

Kiara sourit et acquiesça, elle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jamie :

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Jamie. Puisque tu es Gardien, tu dois aider ta petite sœur et tes amis, ils ont tous très peur et ne sont pas forcément aussi courageux que toi alors, reste en bas et aide-les à se calmer et à ne plus avoir peur, d'accord ?

Jamie resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant intensément à ce que lui disait l'adolescente, puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage d'enfant :

- D'accord ! Parce que je suis un Gardien !

Il repensa à ce qu'avait fait Jack quelques mois auparavant, il avait posé sa main sur le cœur du garçon en lui disant que les Gardiens existeront toujours dans le cœur des enfants. Voulant aider Kiara et lui donner du courage, il posa sa petite main sur l'emplacement du cœur de la jeune fille qui cligna des yeux de stupeur en sentant un petit garçon si jeune poser sa main sur sa poitrine – mais manifestement, il s'en fichait royalement !

- Jack m'a dit que c'était important, que les Gardiens vivaient ici ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le cœur de Kiara. Toi aussi tu nous protèges, et toi aussi tu es une Gardienne, non ?

Kiara se sentit réchauffée par le sourire plein de courage du petit garçon et elle sourit doucement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il dise qu'elle les protégeait et était une Gardienne la rassurait, comme si c'était son petit frère qui lui disait ça.

- Tu as raison, Jamie… Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle aida Jamie et Sophie à descendre le long de la chaîne puis elle aida chaque enfant dans une cage. À plusieurs reprises elle dut sauter de cage en cage pour en atteindre certaines et elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais elle ignorait son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit lugubre car elle avait un objectif : protéger les enfants !

Elle était en nage, elle ne sentait plus ses bras à force de monter les chaînes encore et encore pour ramener les enfants en bas avant de remonter à nouveau en chercher un autre, mais au moins, Jamie faisait de son mieux pour les motiver à garder leur calme, il était un véritable petit héros !

Malgré le tissu épais dont elle entouré ses mains, Kiara se retrouva avec les mains en sang mais elle se sentait un peu plus légère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'un enfant à sauver : Choupette. Cette dernière était recroquevillée dans son coin, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps. Kiara était sur le haut d'une cage et prenait son élan pour atterrir sur celle de Choupette mais lorsqu'elle bondit sur le haut de la cage, son pied glissa et elle sentit le vide sous son corps, elle étouffa un cri et se sentit tomber mais elle réussit à se rattraper au haut des barreaux avec un bras, cependant, elle glissa et lorsque sa main se retrouva bloquée par les barreaux, elle fut secouée d'un petit choc. La cage balançait et Choupette attrapa le poignet de Kiara pour l'aider mais cette dernière était accrochée d'une seule main dont le poignet la faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui traversait sa cheville, elle tenta de la faire bouger mais elle cria de douleur :

- Kiara ! Hurla Jamie d'en bas.

- Kiara ! Fit Choupette. Je t'en prie ! Ne tombe pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Kiara cessa de respirer. Son cœur ne cessait de battre contre sa poitrine entre l'effort qu'elle avait fourni ces dernière minutes, la chute qu'elle venait d'avoir, la douleur dans son poignet et sa cheville mais surtout, parce que Choupette, Jamie, Sophie et tous les enfants en bas la regardaient avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes aux bords de ses cils, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle vit rapidement le visage de son petit frère ravagé de larmes avec un sourire triste, la main tendu et son murmure « _J'ai besoin de toi…_ ».

Propulsée par une force nouvelle, elle releva son bras libre et réussit à attraper un autre barreau. Elle ignora la douleur lorsqu'elle débloqua son poignet et, aidée de Choupette, remonta le long des barreaux. Elle brisa le cadenas en tremblotant et récupéra Choupette sur son dos avant qu'elles ne descendent le long de la chaîne.

La force abandonna Kiara sur les deux derniers mètres et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, Choupette roulant plus loin. Mais heureusement, la petite fille se releva rapidement et aida Kiara qui était entourée de tous les enfants.

Elle regarda fixement les jeunes enfants qui pleuraient encore un peu mais tous avaient le même sourire soulagé de la voir saine et sauve et elle crut un instant qu'elle aurait pu rester comme ça éternellement, voir ces enfants sains et saufs, les voir croire en elle, les voir espérer, les voir avoir confiance en elle, tout simplement, la reboosta assez pour qu'elle se relève avec difficulté, aidée de plusieurs enfants qui la maintinrent debout. Kiara n'osa même pas regarder l'état de sa cheville, la douleur était si vive que sa cheville était sûrement brisée. En équilibre sur une jambe, elle observa son poignet droit qui était gonflé et bleu.

En tremblant de douleur, de peur et du choc, elle sortit la boule à neige de sa poche et la secoua, en pensant au Palais de Glace du Pôle Nord. Elle observa les neige qui tomba dans la boule et elle vit l'image du Palais apparaître, elle la lança devant elle et un portail lumineux et multicolore s'ouvrit !

Sans attendre, les enfants foncèrent au travers et Kiara sourit de soulagement, elle observait tous les enfants passer, histoire d'être sûre que tout le monde était passé. Sophie partit en bondissant au travers du passage en criant :

- Hop hop hop ! Lapin ! S'écria-t-elle.

Jamie la regarda partir puis se tourna vers Kiara avec un sourire :

- Kiara ! Viens vite !

Il s'avança vers le passage et Kiara allait le suivre quand soudain, une ombre sembla sortir de nulle part – de l'obscurité elle-même et la projeta sur plusieurs mètres en arrière, la plaquant au sol. Kiara étouffa un cri et tenta de retrouver son souffle mais déjà, Jamie se retournait, les yeux exorbités de terreur :

- Kiara ?! Hurla-t-il.

Les lumières du passage semblèrent clignoter, attirant un instant l'attention de Jamie mais Kiara comprenait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer :

- Jamie ! Passe ! Pars !

- Mais ! Et toi ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais m'en sortir !

Un rire lugubre résonna dans la pièce et au loin, Jamie et Kiara aperçurent une lueur fantomatique s'avancer en tremblotant vers Kiara qui se releva à genoux, peinant de bouger sa cheville :

- Jamie ! Pars ! J'arrive de suite !

- Mais..

Il regarda les lumières qui clignoter de pus en plus vivement et Kiara plongea son regard dans celui du garçon terrorisé :

- PARS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jamie qui pouvait voir petit à petit la silhouette de l'inconnu qui s'approchait de Kiara et, les larmes aux yeux, il regarda encore une fois Kiara qui bougea ses lèvres silencieusement.

_Pars._ Disait-elle.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du garçon complètement paniqué et il sauta dans le passage vers le Pôle Nord, le passage disparut instantanément après son passage…

Kiara se tourna vers l'inconnu et le reconnut immédiatement. Un sourire digne des pires citrouilles, un navet lumineux à la main…

- Jack O' Lantern.

- Bonjour, bonjour. Fit-il avec un sourire glauque.

Elle se releva en levant les poings, prêt à se battre mais il secoua la tête d'un air navré lorsqu'elle vacilla et tomba en avant, ne pouvant pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville douloureuse…

- Voyons, Kiara, inutile de faire tant d'efforts douloureux… Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, tu sais…

Kiara hésita un instant, que voulait-il dire ?

Mais l'Esprit d'Halloween s'accroupit en face d'elle, son visage crasseux à quelques centimètres seulement et à la seule lueur du navet, il lui sembla que la peau blafarde de l'étrange personnage était suffisamment translucide pour laisser voir ses os…

- Que dirais-tu de te faire soigner et de te reposer, hein ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix qui avait l'air gentille.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, Jack la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds du domaine des ténèbres de Pitch…

Du côté de Pitch, il sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant droit devant lui, comme si les rouages de son esprit lui montraient son futur succès. Némésis se glissa près de lui, semblant apparaître d'un coup :

- Seigneur, le plan se déroule à merveille. Annonça-t-elle.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage sombre du croque mitaine qui inclina légèrement son visage de satisfaction :

- Bien, bien… Je ne peux pas croire que ces stupides Gardiens aient été assez stupides pour croire que je m'intéressais à ces enfants ! Ce Jack Frost s'est fait avoir ! Mon piège a marché comme sur des roulettes : Kiara a été attirée ici et maintenant ..

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux or vibrèrent d'une lueur de pure malveillance :

- Maintenant .. elle et ses pouvoirs sont à moi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un rire de victoire.

* * *

_Chapitre très mauvais, je trouve... :/_

_Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : LIEN MAUDIT_

_Quel peut bien être ce lien maudit, hein ? J'attends vos théories dessus ! :P_


	8. Lien Maudit

_Merci à toutes !(tous ?)_

_**FanfictionHG** : Merci pour ta review chaleureuse, mais dis-moi, n'y a-t-il une autre façon dont je puisse t'appeler ? ^^"_

_**BluHair** : Merci pour ta review ! Mais dis, il y a tant de fautes que ça ? :/_

_**Lyo** : Je suis contente que Kiara te plaise ! :D_

_**Lereniel** : Ton impatience me touche beaucoup, tu sais, merci ! :)_

_**Sasage** : Oh lala ! Tant de lignes pour commenter mon chapitre ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! XD Et merci de m'encourager dans mes révisions, je vais en avoir besoin ! "_

_**Delph** : Merci pour ta review Delph ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux en lisant ton commentaire ! :3_

_Musique du chapitre : What Water Gave Me ~ Florence + the Machine._

_PS : Généralement, quand j'écris, j'écoute un tas de musiques mais parfois, j'aurais une musique particulière à chaque chapitre, comme pour celui-là ! Dans ces cas-là, je vous le préciserais ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE VIII : Lien Maudit

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Lorsque Jamie passa de l'autre côté du portail, il trébucha sur un petit train automatique et tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, malgré la situation catastrophique, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés :

- Wow.. Murmura-t-il.

Alertés par le brouhaha de l'arrivée d'une douzaine d'enfants, Nord, Bunny et Sab arrivèrent les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, regardant les enfants qui rigolaient comme des fous et s'amusaient avec les premiers jouets qu'ils trouvaient…

- Que .. ? Commença Bunny.

- Lapin ! S'écria Sophie. Hop hop ! Lapin !

Elle partit en courant vers lui et par réflexe il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle partait dans un grand fou rire, Bunny garda des yeux stupéfaits sur les enfants qui jouaient. Tout comme Nord et Sab qui gardaient la bouche grande ouverte :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Bafouilla Nord.

Jamie sembla réaliser que les trois Gardiens ne savaient rien de leur arrivée, prenant ses responsabilités, il se releva et courut vers eux :

- Kiara ! Kiara ! S'écria-t-il.

- Kiara ? Que s'est-il passé avec Kiara ? Demanda Nord en se penchant vers Jamie.

Jamie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, un passage s'ouvrit à nouveau, tout le monde se retournant vers le phénomène de lumières et de couleurs ils virent Jack et Fée arriver en volant, Jack en plein fou rire de joie d'avoir réussi à berner Pitch !

Il tourna la tête pour voir les trois autres Gardiens ainsi que Jamie qui était sain et sauf ! Fou de joie, Jack fonça vers lui :

- Jamie ! Tu vas bien ?

Jamie acquiesça silencieusement et allait ajouter quelque chose quand Jack croisa le regard sévère de Nord :

- Jack, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Jack eut un sourire penaud et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi ils avaient agi sans les prévenir :

- Imbécile ! C'était bien trop risqué ! S'emporta Bunny. Et si ça avait été un piège ? Et si Pitch vous avez capturé ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Murmura Fée pour elle-même.

- Mais tout va bien ! Kiara a réussi à libérer les enfants et on est là ! Le plan a fonctionné !

Bunny, Nord et Sab semblèrent s'assombrir, tout comme Jamie. Sophie ne cessait de câliner Bunny et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle quant aux autres enfants, ils étaient trop heureux d'être sauvés pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à s'amuser – surtout dans l'atelier du Père Noël !

Jack perdit son sourire et Fée se rapprocha, ils sentaient que quelque chose s'était passé…

- Quoi ? Fit Jack.

- Jack ! S'exclama soudain Jamie en se jetant sur Jack pour l'entourer de ses petits bras.

Un peu surpris, Jack mit un moment pour réagir avant de poser sa main froide sur la tête du garçon avec un sourire triste :

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- C'est Kiara ! Elle est restée là-bas ! Elle est prisonnière ! S'écria Jamie.

Fée posa ses mains sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri de stupeur alors que Nord, Sab et Bunny ouvraient grands les yeux – encore !

Jack lui, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nord d'une voix qui se voulait douce malgré son accent russe.

Jamie expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec une voix trop grave pour son âge… Les cinq Gardiens restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Nord ne réagisse :

- Va t'amuser avec tes amis, Jamie. Fit-il avec un sourire.

Jamie prit Sophie avec lui et ils partirent rejoindre les autres auprès des jouets.

- Allons dans mon bureau. Annonça Nord avec une voix sombre.

Ils commencèrent à avancer mais Jack semblait glacé sur place. Fée se retourna en plein vol en clignant des yeux :

- Jack ? Fit-elle.

Il grimaça et les suivit, le visage sombre… Fée ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle s'assombrit tout autant, se détestant pour ce qu'elle ressentait…

Une fois dans le bureau de Nord, ce dernier se dirigea vers son bureau :

- Vous auriez dû venir nous prévenir… Murmura-t-il en s'adressant à Jack et Fée.

Fée baissa la tête d'un air coupable alors que Jack explosa :

- Et on était censé laisser les enfants chez Pitch ?! Ils étaient terrorisés ! Heureusement que Kiara était là pour s'occuper d'eux !

- Et maintenant, elle a pris leur place chez Pitch, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? S'exclama le russe.

- Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?!

Des elfes arrivèrent avec des assiettes de cookies mais, fou de rage, Jack les glaça sur place et ils tombèrent sur le sol transformés en statues de glace…

- Jack, calme-toi. Fit Bunny.

Jack commença à marcher en rond et Fée s'entoura de ses bras comme elle le faisait tout le temps quand elle se sentait mal :

- Pitch nous a piégés… Murmura-t-elle. Il a dit qu'elle avait réussi à libérer les enfants et s'enfuir, Pitch et ses alliés ont juste réussi à monter ce petit numéro pour nous faire partir, Jack…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts devant l'évidence de cette manipulation :

- Pitch voulait seulement que Kiara se retrouve prisonnière de son antre. C'était un piège.. Conclut Fée en fermant les yeux d'un air désolé.

- Et vous êtes tombés en plein dedans… Murmura Bunny en serrant les poings.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux en se tournant vers lui, il serra un peu plus fort son bâton et une lueur bleutée commença à frétiller autour de sa main. Les autres Gardiens observèrent ce phénomène avec une pointe d'inquiétude quant aux dégâts que Jack pourrait causer s'il s'emportait et gelait tout sur son passage.

Jack secoua la tête et se laissa glisser contre un mur, surpris par sa réaction plutôt inattendue, les Gardiens s'entre regardèrent avant de regarder à nouveau Jack…

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'écouter, Fée… Murmura-t-il.

Il marqua une pause avant de grimacer et de détourner le visage :

- J'ai tué sa famille et maintenant, elle est entre les mains de Pitch à cause de moi !

Il se releva brusquement et partit en s'envolant. Fée tenta de le rattraper mais s'arrêta au dernier moment…

- Laisse-lui un moment seul, Fée… Fit Nord.

- Mais..

- Il est Gardien depuis trop peu de temps pour comprendre que nous ne devons pas trop interagir avec les enfants… Il est très proche de Jamie, de ses amis et maintenant, il se sent coupable et responsable pour Kiara et tout ce qu'elle a vécu... Nous avons passé tellement d'années loin des enfants que nous avons oublié ce qu'ils représentaient, c'est pour cela que l'Homme de la Lune nous a envoyés Jack. Expliqua le grand russe.

Il soupira profondément :

- Nous savons qu'être trop proche des enfants est risqué, pour eux comme pour nous mais Jack, lui.. il n'est pas du genre à respecter les règles des Gardiens…

- Jack est un esprit libre qui passe son temps à s'amuser, il n'a jamais eu la moindre règle à respecter, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer ! Grogna Bunny.

Nord acquiesça puis regarda par la grande baie vitrée le paysage de neige du Pôle Nord. Une tempête faisait rage et si aucun ne leur parvenait à travers les murs et les fenêtres, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être aussi dévastatrice que l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jack…

- Nous devrions ramenés les enfants à Burgess. Annonça Nord.

- Et Kiara ? Fit Bunny.

- Nous devons nous calmer et réfléchir clairement à la situation, nous ne pouvons pas tomber dans un autre piège. Conclut le Père Noël.

Du côté de Jack, il avait volé le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible jusqu'à arriver à un lac gelé, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui où il était devenu Jack Frost, celui où il avait coulé et où il était mort. Il avait toujours considéré cet endroit comme son endroit, quand il se sentait particulièrement seul ou mal, il venait ici et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était plus revenu.

Il passa le bout de son bâton sur la glace sans y prêter réellement attention. Des fleurs de glace se formèrent à la surface de la glace mais il les ignora.

Il gardait le visage fermé, ses pensées pas assez claires pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir, il avait l'impression de bouillonner de l'intérieur – ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis les trois derniers siècles !

Il se sentait terriblement coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Kiara huit ans plus tôt, ses parents et son petit frère sont morts à cause de la neige et de la glace qui faisaient parties de lui, mais en plus, elle l'avait vu partir. Maintenant, Kiara s'était faites emprisonnée par Pitch à cause de lui parce qu'il avait eu la stupidité de ne pas écouter Fée et d'avoir une confiance aveugle en Kiara !

Une partie de lui se demandait pourquoi il s'était laissé faire aussi facilement, il ne faisait pas confiance facilement, il y a quelques mois, il avait du mal à accepter l'idée même d'être un Gardien alors, faire confiance à une fille pareille – qui veut le tuer malgré son immortalité soit dit en passant ! – ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !

Jack leva la tête vers la lune qui gardait le silence qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

Il voulait aider Kiara, il voulait la sauver de Pitch comme elle l'avait fait avec les enfants, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, encore moins prisonnière dans cet antre-là. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Évidemment, il pourrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup une nouvelle fois, se faire capturer et mettre en danger Kiara par la même occasion, mais s'il s'était fait avoir une fois, il n'était pas assez idiot pour se faire avoir une seconde fois.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait partir la sauver sur le champ !

Il s'envola en grognant et se laissa porter par le vent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le soir était tombé et qu'il était de retour à Burgess !

Il descendit dans les rues, mit une main dans sa poche et marcha, tête baissée, réfléchissant à une quelconque solution. Elle était là, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de lui, il sentit que son cœur voulait se jeter dans l'antre de Pitch rien que pour la voir, mais sa raison lui dictait de rester calme et de rester sous la lune, à l'abri.

Agacé de se sentir aussi secoué par sa disparition, Jack donna un coup avec son bâton et glaça toute la rue, les lampadaires et les vitres qui se trouvaient dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres autour de lui ! La neige commença à tomber et rapidement, le vent souffla pour exprimer la colère du jeune homme. Ses cheveux argentés remuaient violemment sous les bourrasques et les flocons qui virevoltaient autour de lui…

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Il continua d'avancer en tentant de s'apaiser lui et la tempête par la même occasion mais soudain, il percuta quelqu'un et ils tombèrent tous les deux pêle-mêle dans la neige. Toujours pas habitué au contact avec les gens, Jack resta immobile plusieurs secondes de stupeur avant de se rendre compte que cela devait être soit un enfant qui croyait en lui, soit un mythe comme lui. Il leva les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre …

_Royaume des Ténèbres, Antre de Pitch_

Kiara ne se rendit compte que Jack l'avait emporté qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, alors, elle commença à se débattre mais les forces lui manquaient tant qu'elle ne pouvait même plus crier ou lui donner des coups. Surtout que sa cheville et son poignée la faisaient atrocement souffrir !

Jack ne dit rien tout le long, gardant son petit sourire las et satisfait… Il l'emmena dans une pièce sombre et la posa sur un lit noir, elle tenta de sortir du lit dès qu'il s'éloigna mais il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire en haussant un sourcil. Elle cessa tout mouvement et il leva le doigt en le faisait bouger pour dire non tout en claquant sa langue :

- Je te conseille d'éviter, Kiara. Tu n'es pas en état, de toute façon, on te rattraperait au bout de deux mètres !

Et il sortit en sifflotant, son navet balançant à sa ceinture. Kiara grimaça de douleur et de dépit, ça lui coutait de l'avouer mais il avait raison, elle était en territoire inconnu et ennemi, et dans son état, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas avancer bien loin avant de s'écrouler de douleur et d'épuisement…

Kiara mit ses mains dans sa poche et sentit quelque chose de chaud, elle sortit le gant rouge de Sophie et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle souriait tendrement. Elle espérait que les enfants allaient bien. Mais pour l'instant, Kiara se fichait de l'état dans lequel elle était ou d'où elle se trouvait, de la situation catastrophique qui semblait échapper complètement à tout contrôle. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était qu'elle avait promis à Abby d'être de retour le soir. Elle allait être en retard ..

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et la jeune fille rangea précipitamment le gant dans sa poche. Kiara fut surprise de reconnaître Némésis qui lui souriait gentiment :

- Bonjour, Kiara.

- Némésis… Murmura la jeune fille. Vous êtes avec eux !

- Ne le dis pas sur ce ton, voyons… Tu devais t'en douter, non ?

Kiara grimaça et le regard de Némésis dévia sur ses blessures :

- Dans quel état tu es, heureusement que l'on peut te soigner…

Némésis s'assit sur le lit à côté de Kiara et passa sa main au-dessus du poignet et de la cheville de la jeune fille. Kiara hoqueta de surprise en sentant une sorte de chaleur envahir ses blessures puis elle les observa attentivement pour constater que non seulement la douleur avait disparu, mais qu'elles n'étaient plus gonflées ou bleu comme quelques secondes auparavant…

- C'est.. c'est incroyable… Souffla Kiara.

- C'est le pouvoir des Ténèbres.

Kiara redressa la tête brusquement vers Némésis qui sourit :

- N'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut nous contaminer, ces pouvoirs ne fonctionnent que sur ceux qui appartiennent déjà à notre royaume.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour analyser ce que venait de dire Némésis. Si les pouvoirs des Ténèbres avaient marché sur elle, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était .. qu'elle était comme eux ? Comme Pitch, Jack O' Lantern et Némésis ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Souffla Kiara.

Némésis secoua la main puis plongea son regard dans celui de Kiara qui, une nouvelle fois, subit le pouvoir hypnotisant de la femme qui analysa son esprit avant de reculer d'un air dégouté :

- Tu as vraiment fait confiance à ce Jack Frost et à cette Fée des Dents ridicule ?

- Con.. confiance ? Répéta Kiara.

- Quand ils t'ont dit qu'ils voulaient t'aider à sauver les enfants, tu les as crus ?

- Ils.. ils doivent protéger les enfants, c'est leur travail.

Némésis eut un air choqué :

- Jack ne t'a pas dit ?

- Jack ?

_- Notre_ Jack, je veux dire…

- Me dire quoi ?

- Mais.. ils t'ont abandonné !

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais déjà, Némésis continuait :

- Dès qu'ils ont su que les enfants étaient en sécurité, ils t'ont complètement oublié et sont partis !

- C'est impossible ! Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça ! S'exclama Kiara, complètement indignée.

- Et pourtant, ils l'ont fait. Leur mission est peut-être de protéger les enfants, mais tu n'en es plus une.. Et puis, protéger les enfants, c'est vite dit ! En quoi les protègent-ils ? Leur excuse est qu'ils leur apportent de l'Espoir, des Rêves, de l'Émerveillement et gardent leurs Souvenirs, mais, quand ces pauvres enfants grandissent et se rendent compte qu'ils n'existent pas, ils sont complètement bouleversés, anéantis… Ils veulent continuer d'y croire mais leur raison les poussent vers la maturité, à grandir…

Kiara s'assombrit, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Némésis… Grandir, c'est nul…

- Et tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Jack Frost. Il est Gardien seulement depuis huit mois et déjà, des enfants ont failli mourir à cause de lui et de sa glace !

- Quoi ? Glapit Kiara.

- Jamie par exemple, juste quelques jours avant que Jack n'accepte son « rôle » de Gardien, il a failli finir une dizaine de fois sous les roues de voitures à cause d'un tour en luge de Jack Frost ! Il n'a perdu qu'une dent mais, ça aurait pu être bien pire…

Kiara savait que Jack était bien capable de faire une chose pareille mais elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa Némésis continuer :

- Et puis, c'est un Esprit solitaire qui a passé les trois derniers siècles à s'amuser sans respecter la moindre règle, il se fiche des enfants !

Elle lança un regard à la jeune fille, comme si elle craignait l'effet de ce qu'elle allait ajouter sur elle :

- Et n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de lui si tes parents et ton petit frère sont morts…

Kiara serra les poings. C'était sa faute, c'était la faute de Jack Frost ! Il devait payer, il _allait _payer ! Sinon, des enfants innocents risquaient leurs vies à être « protégés » par cet imbécile de Jack Frost !

Némésis eut un sourire satisfait et se leva :

- Pitch veut te rencontrer, suis-moi, d'accord ?

Kiara se leva en hésitant, craignant pour sa cheville mais après quelques pas, elle se rassura et suivit Némésis.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle où se trouvaient Pitch et Jack O' Lantern, elle sentit une sorte de vertige en voyant l'architecture casse-tête de l'endroit. Les escaliers, les passages, les lieux étaient à l'envers, au plafond, contre les murs. Impossible de se repérer, surtout avec cette obscurité qui rendait Kiara nerveuse, elle avait l'impression que _quelque chose _pouvait se tapir dans l'ombre pour lui sauter dessus à tout moment !

Pitch se tourna vers elle avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui faisait tâche sur son visage blafard :

- Ma très chère Kiara ! Cela fait si longtemps que je veux te rencontrer !

- M .. moi ? Fit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, tu sais…

- Ma mère ? Souffla-t-elle en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais tu dois sûrement te poser beaucoup de questions, et nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner plus loin, Kiara frissonna à son contact, sa main était froide et ça ne la rassurait pas du tout… Soudain, Kiara s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils :

- Hé ! Assez de mystères ! Explique tout Pitch !

Il la fixa puis sourit doucement :

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de continuer :

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai essayé de te faire venir ici ?

Elle fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse mais il continua :

- Je connaissais bien ta mère, après tout, elle était ma fille !

Kiara perdit toute contenance. Son visage se décomposa, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux et recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

- Pardon ? Glapit-elle.

- Ta mère était ma fille, je suis ton grand-père, Kiara.

Il sourit à cette annonce et Kiara se mit à secouer la tête :

- Non, non, non ! C'est pas possible ! Le croque mitaine ne peut _pas_ tomber amoureux !

- Oh, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, c'est bien trop dégoûtant ! Non, j'ai créé ta mère à partir des ombres elles-mêmes. Mais quand je l'ai laissée partir à la surface, comment m'a-t-elle remercié ? En partant dans les bras de cet imbécile d'humain ! Elle a renoncé à son immortalité et à ses pouvoirs pour l'_Amour_ !

Kiara essaya de digérer cette nouvelle. Pitch. Le croque mitaine. Une légende, un mythe… Il était son grand père. Sa mère n'était même pas humaine !

- Mais, si je t'ai fait venir, c'était non seulement pour te rencontrer, ma chère petite fille mais également pour que tu comprennes ton rôle.

- Mon.. rôle ? Répéta-t-elle, l'air absente.

- Vois-tu, ta mère a endormi ses pouvoirs d'immortelle en elle, et sais-tu qui as hérité de ces pouvoirs ?

Kiara réalisa soudain l'intérêt qu'avait eu Pitch à la rencontrer… Il voulait_ ses_ pouvoirs, les pouvoirs de sa mère…

- Tu as une grande puissance en toi, ma chère Kiara…

- Je.. je ne suis pas mauvaise ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un des.. des ténèbres ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs !

- Oh, bien sûr que si tu en as ! Mais tu ne le sais pas !

- Je le saurais si j'avais des.. des _pouvoirs _!

- Pourquoi penses-tu que tu peux voir toutes les créatures mythologiques et folkloriques ? Commença Pitch.

Kiara allait rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se tut, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait _toujours _vu ce qu'elle n'était pas censée voir – comme Jack Frost huit ans plus tôt alors que personne ne croyait alors en lui.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'à petites doses, les pouvoirs de ces Gardiens ne marchent pas sur toi ? Parce que tu es protégée par une enveloppe des ténèbres ! Nos pouvoirs marchent sur toi mais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, vibrant de peur… Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol pour tenter de revenir à la réalité, sa tête tourbillonnait à toute vitesse.

- Non.. Souffla-t-elle.

- Et puis, pourquoi penses-tu détester à ce point ces Gardiens ?

Elle redressa soudain la tête vers Pitch qui gardait son sourire fier et satisfait, il continua de lancer ses arguments comme autant de poignards dans le cœur de Kiara :

- Tu as bien raison en parlant de malédiction, le destin a été bien cruel avec toi ! Tu es la petite fille de la Peur, tu as des pouvoirs qui viennent des ténèbres elles-mêmes et pourtant, toute ta vie a été dictée par les Gardiens, ta naissance un jour de Pâques, la mort de tes parents le jour de Noël à cause de ce Jack Frost… À croire que le destin _voulait_ que tu sois l'arme qui les ferait tomber !

Kiara mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire …

- Que.. que veux-tu dire ? Murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de Pitch s'étira et il passa son bras des épaules de la jeune fille qui faillit tomber à la renverse :

- J'ai de grands plans pour toi, tu obtiendras ta vengeance ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Que Jack Frost paie la mort de tes parents.

Kiara sentit une sorte de haine bouillir et la dévorer de l'intérieur. Oui. Elle voulait se venger. Elle voulait que Jack Frost paie la mort de ses parents et son petit frère. Elle voulait sa vengeance.

Mais elle ne voulait en être l'instigatrice.

Elle se dégagea de Pitch en secouant la tête, surprenant tous les membres des ténèbres :

- Je veux me venger ! Je veux me venger plus que tout mais jamais, au grand _jamais_, je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour blesser qui que ce soit ! En m'en prenant à Jack, c'est tous les enfants qui croient en lui qui en seront blessés et je me refuse de faire du mal au moindre enfant qui soit sur cette Terre !

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et elle se détendit, desserrant légèrement ses poings :

- Pitch, tu as raison en me disant que je suis maudite et que ce sont les Gardiens ma malédiction. Mais ce sont aussi eux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je.. je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer ça…

Elle tenta un sourire penaud en reprenant :

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez tous fait mais.. je veux juste vous oublier. Les Gardiens, vous, tout le monde et reprendre ma vie où elle s'est arrêtée il y a huit ans !

Les yeux se Pitch se glacèrent un instant de rage mais d'un façon si rapide et imperceptible que son expression pouvait exprimer simplement de l'étonnement… Effaçant rapidement cet air de son visage, Pitch sourit doucement, comme attendri :

- Je comprends parfaitement, ma chérie…

Il secoua le bras et une sorte de porte sembla s'ouvrir dans les ténèbres mêmes :

- Je te laisse repartir si tu le souhaites, mais sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Elle sourit et s'apprêtait à passer la porte mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et se retourna vers Pitch :

- Merci de me laisser partir.

Puis elle passa le portail. Elle avait cru à un piège quelconque mais elle fut étonnée de se retrouver bel et bien à Burgess !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses cheveux secoués par les bourrasques de vent violentes, la neige frappant son visage… Elle se repéra rapidement et se mit à courir pour retourner au plus vite chez Abby, au chaud, chez _elle_.

Mais soudain, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et s'étala sur la neige froide. Elle releva les yeux en grognant et les ouvrit en grands, surprise de voir Jack Frost – qui semblait aussi surprise qu'elle !

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais déjà, les paroles embrouillées de Pitch lui revenaient en tête…

- Ki.. Kiara ?! S'écria-t-il, se réveillant de sa torpeur.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-elle, tentant au mieux de cacher le tremblement de sa voix – sans succès.

- Ce que je fais là ? Mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question ! On t'a crue prisonnière ! Jamie nous a dits que Pitch t'avait capturée !

- Ah… Murmura Kiara en bataillant contre une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kiara ouvrit la bouche, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, elle avait toujours autant envie de le jeter dans une cheminée, elle voulait toujours sa vengeance et les révélations de Pitch l'avaient bouleversée plus qu'elle ne se le serait jamais avoué ! Il était son grand père, il avait confirmé qu'elle était maudite et soit disant qu'elle avait des pseudo pouvoirs.

Mais surtout, malgré toute sa rage vengeresse contre Jack et le ressenti haineux qu'elle pouvait éprouver, elle l'avait protégé. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, malgré tout ! Après coup, cela lui semblait complètement idiot et elle ne comprenait pas l'élan qui l'avait prise…

Mais surtout, elle était lasse et fatiguée de sa vie depuis ses huit ans… Comme elle l'avait dit à Pitch, elle voulait tout oublier, à commencer par Jack Frost !

- Jack, commença-t-elle sa voix couvrant à peine le rugissement de la tempête provoquée par Jack.

Rien qu'au ton qu'elle venait d'employer, il savait que ce qu'elle allait dire serait important…

- Pitch m'a laissée partir. Annonça-t-elle.

- Qu.. quoi ? Aussi facilement ? Fit-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un air sombre, ses yeux or ressemblant à des flammes au milieu de la neige qui l'entourait :

- Mais pourquoi ? Continua l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche puis décidant de tout tenter pour réussir à atteindre le but qu'elle venait de se donner, le _premier_ but qu'elle avait jamais espéré atteindre de sa vie entière : « réussir sa vie ».

Elle déglutit et serra les poings de façon quasiment imperceptible au milieu de cette tempête, de toute façon, Jack gardait son regard rivé sur son visage :

- Je ne sais pas, et je pense qu'il me laissera tranquille à partir de maintenant. Je le lui ai personnellement demandé.

- Et.. il est prêt à faire ça ? Fit Jack, n'en revenant pas.

Elle acquiesça et continua :

- Je ne.. je ne veux plus avoir aucun rapport avec tous ces immortels.

Jack sourit :

- Tant mieux ! Pitch et ses alliés ne t'auraient apporté que des ennuis ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Kiara sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux en comprenant qu'elle devrait être plus explicite que ça pour Jack. Elle déglutit et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Des yeux bleus, bleus comme la glace, l'océan, le ciel, tous les éléments réunis. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à croiser ce regard à la fois si jeune et si vieux, d'une beauté renversante, l'hypnotisant totalement… Elle aurait pu plonger des centaines de fois dans ces yeux-là, elle aurait pu mourir pour ces yeux-là, ces yeux si expressifs qui exprimaient à la fois la joie et la tristesse.

Elle baissa son visage en serrant les poings au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Ça lui faisait mal de dire ça mais.. elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre cette vie-là…

_- Tous_ les immortels… Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Jack perdit son sourire en comprenant…

- Oh.. Murmura-t-il. Oh. Oh !

Il sembla se ressaisir et soudain, pris d'un élan qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer, il attrapa les épaules de Kiara pour plonger son regard de glace dans celui de feu de la jeune fille qui resta immobile, comme glacée d'effroi :

- Mais ! Pourquoi ?! Je veux dire .. je veux t'aider, et te protéger ! Après tout ce qui t'est arrivé à cause de moi, je me dois de t'aider et te protéger, je ne peux pas simplement t'abandonner ici au milieu d'une tempête de neige !

Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses yeux. Elle abandonnait ses huit dernières années, sa souffrance, sa solitude, ses fuites. Elle abandonnait le caractère qu'elle s'était forgée. Elle abandonnait sa tristesse et surtout, elle abandonnait les immortels, quels qu'ils soient même si pour cela, pour se débarrasser de l'un d'entre eux, elle devait lui mentir !

Elle attrapa les poignets glacés du garçon qui n'osa bouger, surpris par son geste ; au même moment, les lumières des lampadaires semblèrent clignoter légèrement :

- Je te déteste… Siffla-t-elle.

Elle le poussa mais il vacilla à peine, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur quant aux lampadaires, ils vacillèrent d'une façon presque effrayante :

- Je te déteste ! Reprit-elle.

Elle le poussa brusquement et il trébucha légèrement en arrière alors qu'elle hurlait :

- Je te déteste !

Elle se retourna et partit en courant alors que les lumières des lampadaires explosaient, entourant Jack et sa tempête d'une pluie d'étincelles !

Jack resta de marbre, incapable du moindre de mouvement, comme si, pour la première depuis trois siècles, la glace, le froid et la neige avaient une emprise sur lui. Son visage n'exprima pas le moindre sentiment, il gardait son visage inexpressif et fermé mais une chose, une seule, exprima pour lui le tourment qu'il ressentait : la tempête qui sembla redoubler, même tripler d'intensité et de violence !

Kiara courut le plus vite possible et fonça droit dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma à clé. Elle reprit son souffle et ferma les rideaux pour ne pas voir la tempête de neige. La neige. Jack Frost. Elle secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur ses joues froides qui semblaient pourtant brûler tant elle avait couru vite ! Kiara sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur ses joues. Des larmes. Elle pleurait ? Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis huit ans. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis .. depuis qu'elle avait décidé de tout endurer, et maintenant qu'elle abandonnait tous ces immortels, qu'elle abandonnait et fuyait une partie d'elle, de ce qu'elle était et de son caractère, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant huit longues années revenaient en force sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte !

Elle vacilla sur son lit et explosa en sanglots violents…

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? Il était basé surtout sur les révélations (même s'il y en aura encore beaucoup !) et les sentiments ! Comme les prochains chapitres qui arriveront ! ;)_

_Je ne connais toujours pas le titre du prochain chapitre et je serais incapable de vous donner une date de publication (mardi, mercredi, ou jeudi, je pense ?) !_

_Mais, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_

_Est-ce que Jack et les autres personnages ont toujours le caractère qu'ils sont censés avoir ? Je ne les ai pas trop changés ?_

_Encore merci pour vos merveilleux messages ! :D_


	9. Serment

_**Lereniel** : Je suis contente de vous avoir surpris ! J'aime surprendre les gens et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! :P_

_**Marion** : Pour un baiser, il faudra attendre ! Au moins .. allez, au nez, je dirais à peu près trois, quatre peut-être cinq chapitres ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Qui t'a dit que c'était terminé entre Kiara et Jack ? Au contraire ! Ça ne fait que commencer ! :P_

_**Delph** : Je me sens coupable de savoir que mon chapitre t'a empêché de travailler correctement ! " Mais je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait fait tant plaisir ! :)_

_**Lyo** : Merci ! Ça me touche ! Moi qui aime tant écrire, savoir que c'est fluide et bien écrit me donne la larme à l'oeil ! :D_

_Encore une fois, merci à toutes ! :D_

_Aucune musique particulière pour ce chapitre-ci ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE IX : Serment

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Quand Jack arriva, les autre autres Gardiens se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion et finissaient d'élaborer un plan :

- Ah ! Jack ! S'écria Nord.

- On a un plan pour sauver Kiara. Fit Bunny.

- Laissez tomber. Soupira Jack.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu :

- Heu.. répète pour voir ? Maugréa Bunny.

- Kiara a été libérée par Pitch, je l'ai vue ce soir…

- C'est.. une bonne chose, non ? Hésita Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec nous. Continua Jack.

- Oh ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ! S'exclama Bunny avec un sourire.

Jack le foudroya du regard et Bunny perdit son sourire, Fée fit l'aller-retour entre les deux et s'approcha :

- Elle va bien ? Demanda Nord d'une voix inquiète.

- Elle a l'air en tout cas… Même si y'a eu ce truc bizarre avec les lumières quand elle s'est énervée…

- Un truc bizarre ? Répéta Fée.

Jack haussa les épaules :

- C'était sûrement à cause de ma tempête.

Il regarda autour de lui et sourit :

- Les enfants sont rentrés chez eux, ils vont bien ?

Bunny acquiesça et un silence lourd s'installa. Bunny retourna faire ses tours de gardes « au cas où », Sab alla voler dans la nuit pour faire rêver les enfants, Fée retourna auprès de ses fées des dents alors que Jack voletait autour de Nord qui commençait à travailler dans son atelier pour rattraper son retard.

- Dis, Nord, commença l'Esprit libre, tu sais si des.. humains peuvent avoir des pouvoirs comme nous ?

Le Père Noël posa ses outils et se releva, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air grave :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Répondit Jack en se pinçant les lèvres.

Nord soupira avant de se frotter les yeux :

- Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humains qui avaient des pouvoirs, mais qui sait ?

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer :

- Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Jack. Va à Burgess et surveille l'activité de Pitch et ses alliés, je veux être sûr qu'ils ne tentent rien d'autres contre les enfants ou Kiara.

- Protéger les enfants ? C'est pas mon boulot de Gardien ? Ironisa Jack avec un sourire.

Il partit sans un mot de plus alors que Nord lançait un regard inquiet à la lune…

_Burgess_

Kiara se réveilla dans une sorte de brouillard agréable et il lui fallut une bonne heure pour se réveiller complètement ! Elle descendit et prit le petit déjeuner avec Abby avant de monter prendre une douche et se changer, étrangement, contrairement aux derniers jours, elle ne prit pas de jean noir mais un jean bleu normal, elle enfila un débardeur rouge avant de mettre par-dessus son éternel sweet shirt noir ! C'était un petit progrès quasiment imperceptible de mettre de la couleur, mais un progrès quand même. Elle sortit et ignora le plus possible le froid glacial qui la frappa de plein fouet, le soleil était revenu et réchauffait son visage même si elle pouvait sentir la neige crisser sous ses bottes. Elle enfonça ses mains dans sa poche de sweet pour se réchauffer mais sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, elle sortit le gant rouge de Sophie.

Kiara hésita longtemps avant de décider de le lui ramener – les enfants Bennett étaient plutôt proches de Jack et elle l'avait envoyé balader la veille au soir alors, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le croiser, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus garder ce gant. Elle se sentit partagée, surtout à cause de Jack, elle voulait le voir et s'excuser de son comportement, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait s'en débarrasser définitivement et ne plus penser à lui. Elle revit son regard de glace qu'elle avait croisé la veille et sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Elle secoua la tête et se donna une claque.

Stressant à l'idée de pouvoir croiser Jack, elle alla rapidement chez les Bennett et sonna. En entendant des pas se rapprocher de la porte, elle voulut faire demi-tour, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ?

Mais déjà, la mère de Jamie et Sophie lui ouvrait avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Bonjour. Dit-elle.

- Heu.. bonjour ? J'ai heu.. trouvé ça…

Kiara sortit le gant rouge, heureusement, il y avait une étiquette avec le nom de Sophie pour lui donner une excuse d'être venue et de l'avoir trouvé :

- Oh ! Merci de l'avoir ramené ! Je croyais qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu ! Sophie m'a raconté une histoire de chevaux noirs qui l'avaient enlevé avant d'être sauvée par le Lapin de Pâques !

Mme Bennett pouffa de rire et Kiara esquissa un sourire forcé, ça l'agaçait légèrement que Sophie avait mis son sauvetage sur le compte de Bunny alors que c'était _elle_, qui l'avait sauvée…

- Maman ? Fit Jamie de loin.

Sa mère s'effaça et il vit Kiara qui voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible :

- Kiara ! S'exclama-t-il avant de courir vers elle.

Cette dernière vacilla quand il l'a prise dans ses bras :

- Vous vous connaissez alors ? Fit Mme Bennett.

- Oui ! C'est elle qui nous a-

- Aidés pour la bataille de boules de neige. Coupa Kiara précipitamment.

Mme Bennett sourit avant d'entendre Sophie tomber dans les escaliers, elle soupira et partit aider sa fille maladroite. Jamie se tourna vers Kiara avec un grand sourire :

- Comment tu t'en es sortie ? Souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kiara fit un petit sourire et posa son doigt sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'elle voulait que cela reste secret Jamie hocha vivement la tête et passa le doigt sur sa bouche comme si c'était une fermeture éclaire :

- Tu sais, Jack était là il y a quelques minutes. Commença Jamie avec un grand sourire.

Kiara se glaça d'effroi mais déjà, le petit garçon continuait :

- Je lui ai dit que tu ne savais pas bien faire des batailles de boules de neige et il m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de ton cas !

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux, elle était sûre que Jack avait utilisé cette phrase avec un double-sens que le petit garçon n'avait pas compris…

- Il est encore là ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Non il est parti à l'instant mais je suis sûr qu'en l'appelant, il viendrait !

Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour appeler son ami mais Kiara lui plaqua une main sur la bouche :

- Non !

Jamie la regarda curieusement sans comprendre. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Écoute-moi bien, Jamie, Jack n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer du temps… C'est ton ami, je comprends, mais.. c'est un Gardien, un Esprit de l'Hiver. Il ne devrait pas rester autant auprès de toi…

Jamie cligna des yeux et Kiara vit la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Son cœur se brisa en pensant à ça mais elle continua :

- Essaie de comprendre, il est comme le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents, le Lapin de Pâques ou le Marchand de Sable, les enfants ne les voient pas car ils ne viennent jamais auprès d'eux, ne les croisent pas et bientôt, Jack devra en faire autant… Tu te sentiras très mal à ce moment-là, et je ne veux pas de ça, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu ne sois pas trop proche de lui, sinon, tu auras encore plus mal…

- Mais.. tu es une enfant aussi, non ? Tu crois en eux puisque tu les vois ?

Kiara soupira, ça n'était pas facile…

- Je peux les voir mais ce n'est pas parce que je crois en eux…

Jamie secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas :

- Je ne suis pas une fille normale, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que je peux les voir, sinon, je serais comme toi…

- Mais, si tu voulais y croire, tu verrais qu'ils nous apportent beaucoup de choses ! S'exclama Jamie, indigné.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en se relevant :

- Je n'ai jamais reçu tout ça, Jamie.

- Alors, demande à-

- Non, je ne vais pas demander à Jack, Jamie. Le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds :

- Je veux les oublier, je voudrais bien ne plus croire en eux juste pour ne plus les voir, mais je ne peux pas. Je les verrais toujours alors, je veux que ce soient eux qui restent loin de moi…

Les yeux de Jamie s'emplirent de larmes :

- Mais.. Jack, il-

- Il n'est qu'un Gardien parmi d'autre, il est immortel et rien n'y changera rien. On n'est rien pour lui… Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Jamie cligna des yeux puis soudain, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche avant de relever un visage déterminé vers Kiara :

- Je te ferais croire en eux ! Tu as dit « on » ! Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien si tu as dit « on » parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas dit ça l'air si triste !

Elle cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que Jamie avait raison mais déjà, il continuait :

- Je te jure que je te ferais croire en eux ! C'est mon serment !

Et il claqua la porte au nez de Kiara qui resta immobile de longs instants.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit, le visage sombre, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Jamie dans sa tête.

Mais ni Kiara, ni Jamie ne savaient que tout ce temps, Jack était assis au-dessus du porche de la porte d'entrée. Il avait dit qu'il partait à Jamie mais il était juste monté pour observer de loin quelques minutes le ciel, jusqu'à ce que Kiara entre dans son champ de vision au bout de la rue, et il était resté pour entendre toute la conversation entre les deux mortels…

Kiara marchait le plus vite possible pour évacuer son stress, elle était seule dans la rue, tout le monde était resté chez soi puisque c'était la veille de Noël.

Soudain, un souffle d'air glacial faillit la faire s'envoler, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas naturel et qui en était la cause, elle se retourna mais ne vit personne.

- Jack ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant de ses yeux l'Esprit de l'Hiver :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? Fit une voix malicieuse.

Elle fit un bond en se retournant et vit Jack appuyé contre son bâton avec un sourire en coin. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer, sûrement à cause de la peur se dit-elle.

- C'est exact ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- Et tu m'appelles ?

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé ! Enfin.. si mais non !

- Une réponse des plus claires… Commenta-t-il en riant doucement.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de se détendre en entendant ce rire mais elle tenta de rester de marbre malgré elle. Jack pencha la tête sur le côté et elle ne put résister à son visage d'ange, elle le trouvait trop mignon comme ça.

Elle se mit à grogner en détournant le visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quoi elle pensait…

- Je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie pour que je puisse la refaire comme je le souhaite ! Je veux vivre une vraie vie, où je vais être heureuse et m'amuser et-

- Et tu comptes vraiment t'amuser toute seule ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et il continua avec un sourire satisfait de son petit effet :

- Tu as sûrement oublié ce que ça faisait de s'amuser, depuis tout ce temps !

- Un conseil, peut-être ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que je suis le Gardien de l'Amusement !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle était à court d'arguments.

- Peu importe. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Fit-elle.

Elle commença à partir mais il la suivit, quelques pas en arrière :

- Jamie m'a demandé de t'apprendre à te battre avec des boules de neige !

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Jamie ne te demandera plus rien pour moi…

- Pourquoi ?

Jack savait parfaitement pourquoi mais il voulait la faire parler. Elle se retourna si brusquement qu'il la bouscula et que son bâton qui n'était pas des plus réguliers et avait pleins de petits bouts de bois qui dépassaient s'accrocha au sweet-shirt de Kiara qui lutta pour s'en défaire :

- Hé ! Doucement ! S'écria Jack.

Il tenta lui aussi de l'enlever mais avec Kiara qui gigotait dans tous les sens, c'était difficile ! Elle se mit à reculer et il fut obligé de la suivre, tous les deux criant des ordres à l'autre sans s'écouter !

- Arrête-toi ! S'exclama Jack.

Soudain, Kiara trébucha sur un bloc de glace et tomba en arrière, entraînant Jack avec elle, il poussa un petit cri de surprise et ils tombèrent derrière une pile de neige !

Quand Kiara rouvrit les yeux, Jack était à califourchon sur elle et secouait la tête pour se remettre de la chute. Elle se sentit rougir, un véritable feu l'embrasa et bien qu'elle était bloquée entre de la neige en-dessous et le garçon qui avait fait cette neige en question au-dessus, elle se sentit moite et transpirante. Il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur sembla basculer dans ses yeux bleus clairs…

Elle le poussa brusquement et un « CRAC ! » résonna. Elle se redressa et constata qu'une partie de son cher sweet-shirt noir à capuche pendouillait au bâton de Jack qui regardait le bout de tissu comme si c'était un accessoire quelconque, il le récupéra et le balança devant ses yeux en faisant une petite moue :

- C'est bien fait pour toi ! Fit-il en s'adressant à Kiara.

Elle étouffa un cri d'indignation et récupéra son bout de tissu qu'elle mit dans sa poche :

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tomber dessus !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'arrêter d'un coup !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me poser de telles questions !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te sens coupable, peut-être ? S'écria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Elle releva ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras avant d'enfoncer son visage dedans… Jack se sentit mal à l'aise et sa colère s'évapora en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était :

- Hé.. Hésita-t-il. T'en fais pas, Jamie s'en sortira, il est fort, tu sais…

Il voulait poser une main sur son épaule mais hésita, il déglutit puis ramena sa main vers lui. Elle releva ses yeux dorés et il vibra d'émotion devant leur beauté…

Il tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées en secouant la tête et soudain, il tenta de trouver quelque à dire pour cacher sa gêne :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as sérieusement besoin de t'amuser ! S'exclama-t-il.

La seconde qui suivait, il se giflait mentalement en se disant qu'à la base, c'était à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient disputés – encore !

Mais elle baissa les yeux :

- Tu as raison… Admit-elle. Je ne sais plus comment m'amuser…

Elle avait le nez et les lèvres roses, ses joues s'étaient empourprées, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, emmêlés et pleins de neige, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse mais Jack n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer une humaine aussi jolie et mignonne…

Il tenta de se racler la gorge et tendit sa main :

- Un peu d'aide du Gardien de l'Amusement ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment…

Elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui et entrouvrit ses lèvres :

- Non. Répondit-elle d'un air buté en détournant la tête.

- Pardon ? Siffla Jack, choqué.

Elle se releva et partit, alors qu'il restait planté là, dans la neige. Il ne se débloqua que quelques minutes plus tard en se laissant tomber sur les fesses et en explosant de rire :

- J'y crois pas ! Elle est incroyable ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, mains derrière la nuque, observant le ciel sans nuage, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Soudain, un lapin géant à l'expression royalement agacé apparut devant ses yeux, brisant l'image de Kiara que Jack s'était formée dans sa tête… Il sursauta et attrapa brusquement son bâton en se relevant :

- Bunny ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Hé, le bourreau des cœurs, Nord m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Jack se releva et suivit Bunny sur quelques mètres :

- Un instant, tu m'as appelé comment ? S'écria le jeune homme. « bourreau des cœur » ? Répéta-t-il.

Bunny se retourna en grognant, l'air royalement agacé :

- Si tu crois que je vous ai pas vus, Kiara et toi, tomber l'un sur l'autre, enfin, l'une sous l'autre, zut, peu importe, tu m'as compris !

Jack cligna des yeux :

- Mais..

- Je m'en fous, je veux même pas savoir si c'était intentionnel ou non mais arrête immédiatement de lui tourner autour !

- Je lui tourne pas autour ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jaloux peut-être ? Ironisa le garçon avec un sourire.

Bunny se retourna et le toisa d'un œil ennuyé :

- Jaloux ? Peu de chance, je préfère largement les lapines avec de belles formes - ce que ta Kiara n'a pas !

Jack haussa un sourcil mais Bunny continua sans y prêter attention :

- Mais tu as l'air d'oublier un détail.

- Ah. Et lequel je te prie ? Fit Jack avec un sourire, persuadé que c'était sans importance – même s'il ne lui « tournait pas autour » soit dit en passant !

Bunny soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent :

- Tu es immortel. Et elle, non.

Bunny continua de marcher alors que le visage de Jack se décomposait. Il avait totalement oublié ce détail, il se sentait tellement vivant auprès d'elle qu'il avait oublié qu'il était _déjà_ mort et immortel… Il se claqua mentalement et se précipita derrière Bunny, serrant dans sa main son bâton, les yeux exorbités. Non. Il s'en fichait de ce « détail », ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux ou lui « tournait autour » comme disait Bunny ! Non, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce détail. Il ne _devait_ pas penser à ce détail…

Mais alors pourquoi les paroles de Bunny ne cessaient de revenir marteler sa tête ?!

Bunny, lui, tentait d'ignorer le trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez Jack mais il s'en était bien rendu compte… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ajouté que Jack devrait plutôt penser à Fée ! Il serait dans un état encore pire que maintenant ! Mais surtout, Fée aussi devait se ronger les ongles et être dans tous ses états… Bunny secoua la tête en soupirant, si Jack et Fée continuaient comme ça, l'efficacité de tous les Gardiens risquait d'être compromise, et avec la menace de Pitch, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre…

Bunny voulait utiliser ses terriers mais Nord lui avait fait jurer de faire venir Jack via une boule à neige, il n'avait pas le choix – sauf s'il voulait tester les sabres du Père Noël ! Le Lapin de Pâques pensa au Palais de Glace qui apparut dans la boule à neige avant de la lancer sur le sol :

- On devrait y aller. Fit-il.

Jack acquiesça et avança mais Bunny attrapa sa capuche en soupirant :

- De l'autre côté, Jack…

- Ah, oui…

Jack pivota sur lui-même et passa via le portail alors que Bunny roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré !

_Royaume des Ténèbres, antre de Pitch_

Pitch effaça la vision dégoutante qu'il avait de Kiara et Jack pêle-mêle dans la neige. Il roula les yeux au ciel :

- Cela t'exaspère à ce point ? Demanda Némésis avec un sourire.

- Peu m'importe qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, mais je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour elle. Elle pourrait changer de camp pour être avec lui.

- Elle n'est pas_ déjà_ leur alliée ? Remarqua la femme avec un sourire satisfait.

- Dans un sens, on pourrait également l'utiliser à notre avantage… Si Fau réussit à nous débarrasser _définitivement_ de ce Jack Frost et qu'on fait croire à Kiara que c'est ce lapin à longues pattes le fautif, elle pourrait vouloir se venger.

- C'est vrai que Jack Frost est un jeune Esprit et pourrait facilement disparaître, comme tu l'avais fait avec Sab la dernière fois.

- Ça avait été facile alors que Sab est un vieil esprit !

- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour l'instant, on s'en tient au plan actuel. Elle se rapproche des Gardiens pour que ses pouvoirs réagissent et dès qu'ils auront atteints leur apogée, je les lui prendrais !

- Ses pouvoirs ont _déjà_ réagi. Fit Némésis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cette histoire de lumière ? Ce n'est rien du tout comparé à sa puissance ! Dès que son énergie noire sera libérée, je pourrais m'en servir et je pourrais revenir à ma pleine puissance comme la dernière fois !

Il sourit d'un air satisfait, dévoilant ses dents jaunes.

- Mais si elle continue à vouloir les éviter, elle va _vraiment_ rester loin d'eux et ses pouvoirs ne réagiront jamais. Commenta Némésis.

- Tu as raison… Grogna Pitch.

Il fit quelques allers retours et Jack O' Lantern sortit de l'ombre, son sourire las sur son visage :

- Pourquoi ne pas les déclencher autrement ? Proposa-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? Siffla Némésis en croisant les bras et en le regardant de haut.

- C'est-à-dire, utiliser ses souvenirs !

Pitch cligna des yeux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres :

- Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, faire réagir ses souvenirs la briserait suffisamment pour déclencher ses pouvoirs à coup sûr !

Pitch se tourna vers Jack :

- Si dans trois jours, elle n'a pas plus réagi, direction le Palais des Dents !

Jack eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna d'un air supérieur vers Némésis :

- Je suis bien le plus malin ! Fit-il. Moi et mon navet adoré ! Ajouta-t-il en tapotant le navet en question qui pendait à sa hanche.

Némésis roula les yeux et disparut dans un nuage de ténèbres alors que Pitch partait dans un grand fou rire diabolique !

* * *

_Alors ? Un peu ennuyeux ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais vous verrez que le "Serment" de Jamie à Kiara sera très important pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_J'ai oublié d'en parler lors des derniers chapitres mais le "Royaume des Ombres" est un terme que j'ai inventé pour désigner l'antre de Pitch mais je veux que ça regroupe aussi le pays de la créature encore inconnue dont vous n'avez pour l'instant que le prénom (que j'ai choisi par moi-même, donc inutile de chercher, vous ne le trouverez pas ! Cependant, sa signification pourrait vous indiquer qui il est ? :D). Ensuite, dans ce chapitre-là, Pitch parle d'un certain "Fau". Prénom qui n'existe même pas et quand vous saurez qui c'est, vous comprendrez pourquoi Pitch l'appelle comme ça ! Et croyez-moi, lui, ce "Fau" est mille fois plus puissant que Pitch et pourrait bien être déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire ! :D (PS : "Fau" existe comme personnage "mythologique" alors vous pouvez essayer de trouver qui c'est en vous basant sur le début de son "prénom")_

_Et dis, Lyo, tu as repéré mon petit clin d'oeil pour toi ? ;D_

_J'attends vos reviews et la suite sûrement pour demain puisque j'ai deux heures de trous ! :P_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : JOYEUX NOËL ! (Encore un chapitre qui sera ennuyant, comme celui-là.)_


	10. Joyeux Noël !

_**Emilie** : Je suis contente que ce passage te plaise ! (Moi aussi, je l'adore ! XD) Quant à mes heures de trous, j'habite à cinq minutes de mon lycée (même pas d'ailleurs !) alors je rentre toujours pour écrire ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : À vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore comment faire réagir Jack ? Les autres Gardiens, j'ai la scène assez précise, mais Jack .. j'hésite sur la façon dont il pourrait réagir ..._

_**Marion** : Ah ? Pas ennuyeux ? Tant mieux alors ! Mais si tu trouves qu'il était intéressant pour les sentiments des personnages, attend de lire celui qui suit ! ;)_

_**Delph** : Une nouvelle fois, je me sens coupable parce que tu t'es fait mal à cause de mon ! XD Dis, ce chapitre-là est-il comme tu l'avais imaginé ? ;)_

_**Lyo** : Je suis contente de te surprendre, c'est un peu mon but alors, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :P_

_Chansons du chapitre : - "Life Goes On" ~ Future World Music pour la première partie du chapitre avec les Gardiens._

_- "Sol Invictus" ~ Audiomachine pour la partie avec Kiara et Noël._

_- "Eternal Love" ~ Future World Music & "Day Becomes Night" ~ Two Steps From Hell pour toute la partie avec Jack, surtout la fin ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE X : Joyeux Noël !

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Jack et Bunny arrivèrent rapidement et le voyage eut pour effet de remettre les idées en place de Jack ! Alors que Bunny, lui, dut se réfugier aux toilettes du Père Noël pour un bon moment ! Dès qu'il fut de retour, le museau un peu moins vert qu'avant mais l'air toujours aussi barbouillé, ils commencèrent à parler :

- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ? Demanda Jack en s'adressant à Nord qui tentait de retenir son excitation à quelques heures de Noël.

- À ton avis, pourquoi ?! Parce que c'est Noël bien sûr ! S'écria le russe en ouvrant les bras en grand, prêt à accueillir quiconque voudrait s'y jeter.

Jack lança un regard à Sab et Fée. Il haussa un sourcil et Fée haussa ses frêles épaules en souriant :

- Il nous fait le coup tous les ans… Murmura-t-elle à son intention.

- Je vais commencer la distribution des cadeaux dans quelques heures ! En attendant, je veux que Sab envoie un maximum de sables partout pour tous les enfants, Fée, toi et tes compagnes, occupez-vous bien de récupérer les dents des enfants, hein ! Bunny, toi, tu continues à faire le garde !

- Bien sûr, on me refile toujours le sale boulot… Grogna le lapin.

Mais Nord l'ignora et se tourna vers Jack :

- Jack ! C'est ton premier Noël en tant que Gardien, et maintenant que je peux me le permettre, je vais te demander de passer dans toutes ces villes pour y faire tomber de la neige.

- Sérieux ?

Il récupéra la liste de villes qui était à peu près aussi longue que son bras !

- Des enfants ont demandé de la neige comme cadeau, alors, cette année, je voudrais que tu exauces leurs souhaits…

Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Jack de faire ça, malgré la longueur de la liste :

- Le Texas ? Le Mexique ? La neige ne tiendra jamais toute la journée là-bas !

- Peu importe, même si ça ne tient pas longtemps, les enfants seront heureux !

Jack continua de lire les noms de villes et de régions sans vraiment y prêter une grande attention. Tout le monde remarqua sa mine renfrognée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ? Demanda Fée doucement.

Il leva un regard ennuyé vers elle et fit la moue :

- Je devais m'occuper de surveiller Pitch, les enfants et Kiara, non ?

- Tu t'en occuperas dès que tu auras fait tomber la neige. Pitch est étrangement calme…

- Justement, on devrait s'en inquiéter, non ?

Nord haussa les épaules en soupirant :

- Il a beau avoir des alliés, ils n'attaquent pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre leurs intentions…

Jack fit la moue et Nord posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jamie, Sophie et Kiara. Ils iront bien, j'en suis certain.

Jack acquiesça doucement et secoua la liste :

- Je devrais faire vite, si je ne veux pas décevoir les enfants.

- Commence par les pays de l'hémisphère Sud, Jack ! J'y passerais en premier ! S'exclama Nord alors que Jack s'éloignait déjà.

Il lança un signe de la main pour faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu et Nord porta ses mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le brouhaha de l'atelier qui ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens, elfes, yétis et jouets en symbiose cacophonique parfaite !

- Et Jack ! Hurla Nord.

Jack se retourna, au bord de la fenêtre et observa ses amis Gardiens :

- JOYEUX NOËL ! Hurla le Père Noël.

Jack sourit en sentant une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'on lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël… La première fois depuis trois siècles, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ces deux petits mots et cette intention toute bête avait pu lui manquer en trois cent ans…

Il partit en volant, prêt à émerveiller le maximum d'enfants avec sa neige !

Le visage de Fée s'assombrit alors qu'elle le voyait partir, les autres Gardiens s'en rendirent compte mais ne dirent rien… Sab sauta sur ses petits pieds, mal à l'aise, Nord repartit gérer les préparatifs (surtout que les elfes avaient _encore_ déclenché un nouvel incendie dans l'aile ouest !) alors que Bunny essaya de paraître le plus dégagé et ennuyé possible…

Fée soupira profondément et se positionna en face des deux Gardiens :

- Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de Jack ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bunny haussa un sourcil :

- C'est un sale gosse désobéissant, mais les mômes l'aiment bien, alors…

Sab acquiesça vivement – même s'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé le « sale gosse désobéissant » ! Fée secoua la tête, faisant vibrer ses plumes multicolores :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demandais, je veux dire.. cette histoire avec Kiara, il est.. étrange, non ?

Bunny soupira mais regarda Fée droit dans les yeux :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement besoin d'un dessin pour que tu comprennes de quoi il s'agit, hein ?

- Je.. je sais mais.. qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- J'en pense que c'est une mauvaise chose. Déclara de but en blanc Bunny en croisant les pattes et en détournant la tête d'un air buté.

Fée se tourna vers Sab qui semblait réfléchir profondément, puis des images apparurent au-dessus de sa tête : la silhouette de Jack près de Kiara puis, la silhouette de Jack se mit à vibrer d'une lueur orangée par le sable, une sorte de cœur apparut et se mit à battre plus fort.

Fée et Bunny observèrent sans comprendre les dessins que Sab s'efforçaient de faire apparaître pour être le plus explicite possible…

- Je ne comprends pas, Sab… Murmura Fée.

- C'est simple, Jack se sent vivant aux côtés de Kiara.

Ils se retournèrent vers Nord qui arrivait, l'air grave. Sab acquiesça rapidement, content que quelqu'un puisse _enfin_ le comprendre !

- Vivant ? Répéta Fée.

- Imaginez, trois siècles de solitude et la fille qui peut le voir et à qui il a tout pris apparait, il tente de réparer ses erreurs, mais il ne se rend même pas compte que ses actions, d'abord fraternelles se sont transformées en _autre chose_…

- Autre chose ?.. Murmura Fée en sentant ses yeux s'embuer.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et Nord continua, l'air sombre – ce qui était très rare en période de Noël :

- Je sais parfaitement comment on se sent lorsqu'une personne en particulier dicte nos actions, nos intentions, nos sentiments… On se sent _vivant_, tout simplement, et après trois siècles de solitude à n'être vu ni entendu de personne, Jack s'accroche presque désespérément à ce sentiment…

- Mais.. on est là, nous aussi, non ? Fit Fée.

- Oui, on est là, et on est une famille. On est là pour l'écouter, l'épauler, et on l'adore, mais on ne pourra jamais l'aimer et il ne pourra jamais nous aimer au point de le rendre vivant à nouveau !

Il marqua une pause en soupirant :

- Je connais ce sentiment et la souffrance qu'elle entraîne… C'est pour ça qu'on doit empêcher Jack de tomber encore plus amoureux de Kiara, par tous les moyens !

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as envoyé faire neiger partout sur le globe. Remarqua Fée…

Nord acquiesça :

- Ça m'embête de lui faire ça, mais c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour lui…

- Mais, alors, pourquoi l'envoyer surveiller les enfants et Abby ? Demanda Bunny.

- Pour qu'il réalise que cet Amour, est un Amour impossible… Murmura Nord.

Un lourd silence s'installa et soudain, le Père Noël se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Allons ! C'est Noël ! C'est la fête ! Soyons heureux ! De toute façon, Jack n'a pas encore réalisé et à moins que quelqu'un ne lui dise de quoi il s'agit, il ne comprendra pas que ce qu'il ressent est de l'Amour ! Allez ! Chacun à son poste ! Je veux un Noël _nezabyvayemyy_ ! (= « Inoubliable » en russe)

_Burgess, le 25 décembre_

Kiara fut réveillée bruyamment par Abby et Tommy qui lui hurlèrent un joyeux Noël ! Kiara mit un certain temps à émerger du sommeil avant de descendre les rejoindre. Le sapin de Noël illuminait la pièce et la cheminée ajoutait une ambiance chaleureuse, ce sapin était déjà là avant qu'elle n'arrive mais Abby et Tommy avaient attendu et insisté pour que ce soit elle qui pose l'étoile en haut du sapin…

- Ah ! Kiara ! S'écria Abby.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment réagir :

- On n'attendait plus que toi !

- Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Fit Tommy.

- Ca.. deaux ? Répéta Kiara, n'en revenant pas.

Abby lui fourra des paquets pleins les bras si bien que Kiara vacilla en arrière. Abby rigola en voyant son expression et la guida dans le canapé où Kiara n'osa pas toucher à ses paquets cadeaux…

- Qu'attends-tu ? Demanda Abby en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- C'est que.. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de cadeaux de Noël…

- On s'en doutait ! Alors on t'a gâté ! Allez, vas-y ! Ouvre !

Kiara esquissa un sourire timide et ouvrit tout doucement ses cadeaux, comme si elle avait peur que ce soit un rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller…

Elle reçut du matériel de dessins, des livres, des vêtements, des tas de choses qu'elle n'avait plus eus par quelqu'un depuis des années, depuis huit ans… Chaque année, elle faisait en sorte de fuir avant les fêtes de Noël, mais cette année, à Burgess.. les choses étaient différentes, elle voulait rester dans cette ville-là, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi…

Mais son plus beau cadeau fut un tout petit paquet de rien du tout, une petite boîte de velours rouge qui laissa découvrir un magnifique collier en argent, une chaîne fine avec au bout, un petit flocon de neige qui brillait.

Kiara resta longuement à l'observer avec un sourire doux alors qu'Abby lui expliquait :

- Tommy voulait t'offrir une étoile à la place, parce que tu es notre étoile inespérée à nous… Mais j'ai préféré le flocon, quelque chose me dit que la neige et toi êtes très proches…

Kiara la regarda en ouvrant grands les yeux, se demandant un instant si elle croyait en Jack Frost mais le rire cristallin dans lequel partit Abby la convint que ce n'était pas le cas. Juste qu'elle avait un instinct maternel et féminin très développés !

Abby prit le collier et le passa autour du cou de Kiara qui effleura le petit flocon, ça lui rappelait Jack, évidemment. Des images se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, son sourire, son rire, son visage, ses yeux bleus si puissants… Elle ne se rendit pas compte du sourire rêveur qui s'accrocha à ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait la neige fraîchement tombée dans la nuit.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Abby avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Fit Kiara.

Le sourire d'Abby se fit plus malicieux et elle s'approcha de Kiara comme pour se confier :

- Je connais ce regard-là ! Qui est-ce ?

- Qui.. qui est qui ? Bafouilla Kiara.

- Le garçon à qui tu penses, pardi ! Je vois à ton regard que tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, et ton sourire emmouraché me laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un garçon ! Il est mignon ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Les lèvres de Kiara tremblèrent, elle aurait été incapable de prononcer une parole si elle n'était pas retombée sur Terre en se forçant de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose. Elle avait cruellement envie de répondre qu'il était le plus mignon, le plus bel ange qui soit mais elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher :

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Abby leva un sourcil pas du tout impressionnée par le ton fougueux de l'adolescente qui enchaîna directement :

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle monta précipitamment dans sa chambre et récupéra des dessins qu'elle avait faits la veille, avant de dormir. Elle redescendit en courant et les donna à Abby et Tommy, ils étaient si émus qu'Abby laissa glisser une larme :

- Oh, ça va… Grogna Kiara. C'est même pas emballé, rien alors..

Elle avait fait un portrait du couple enlacé et avait encadré le dessin avec un cadre des plus sobres…

Elle était terriblement gênée d'avoir fait une telle chose mais elle se sentait redevable au couple de l'avoir hébergé et surtout, de l'avoir fait espérer à une vie meilleure…

Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard de Kiara. Coincée entre deux branches du sapin se trouvait une enveloppe brune. Voyant qu'Abby et Tommy étaient occupés à admirer son œuvre, elle attrapa l'enveloppe et la fourra dans sa poche avant de remonter finir de se préparer.

Une douche plus tard, elle s'habillait pour l'occasion ! Elle mit un jean bleu, des bottines à talons – même si ce n'était pas des plus pratiques dans la neige ! – un débardeur blanc et un boléro de dentelles rouge – quasiment toute sa tenue venait des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu d'Abby et Tommy. Son pendentif avec le petit flocon ressortait particulièrement avec cette tenue, malgré sa peau claire… À coup sûr c'était Abby qui avait choisi car ça restait simple mais élégant, comme ce qu'aimait mettre Kiara sous son sweet-shirt à capuche. Elle voulut le mettre mais le noir aurait fait tâche et il était trop déchiré, alors elle restait comme ça, sa tenue soulignait plus sa silhouette qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle coiffa correctement ses boucles et tira une partie de ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage. Elle se maquilla légèrement – Abby avait insisté, c'était la première fois que Kiara allait rencontrer le reste de la famille d'Abby et Tommy, alors, elle se devait d'être _parfaite_.

Une fois prête, Kiara prit l'enveloppe brune dans sa main. Nul doute que c'était un « cadeau » de Nord. Il y avait une petite tâche de graisse – sûrement venant de la pâte à cookie d'un elfe maladroit ! Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle en trouva une deuxième, blanche, toute simple avec l'adresse déjà écrite, celle du Père Noël au Pôle Nord. Kiara fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe blanche qui n'était pas fermée et ne trouva qu'une simple feuille blanche…

Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre ce qu'attendait Nord : qu'elle lui envoie une lettre pour lui demander des cadeaux de Noël mais Kiara remit la feuille et l'enveloppe blanches dans la grande brune et fourra le tout sous son cahier de dessins tout neuf.

- Ridicule… Grogna-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle descendit et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau d'hiver avant de sortir avec Abby et Tommy. Elle lança un regard au paysage enneigé et immaculé qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, c'était idiot mais elle se serait attendue à ce que Jack soit là, quelque part et qu'il lui souhaite un Joyeux Noël… Elle aurait pu le lui souhaiter aussi, il aurait sûrement voulu l'entraîner s'amuser quelque part et elle aurait refusé en l'envoyant balader ! En y repensant, elle ne lui a jamais adressé la moindre parole gentille. Bon, il ne le méritait pas vraiment, il avait tué ses parents après tout – même si ce n'était pas intentionnel -, il avait détruit sa vie, réduit à néant tous ses espoirs, mais, d'un autre côté depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait rencontré une personne totalement différente de la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait et, au fond d'elle, elle était curieuse et voulait mieux le connaître…

Son cœur se pinça légèrement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là à ce Noël, mais aussi, s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé quand elle voulait s'enfuir de Burgess et qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé dans ce portail magique, elle ne serait jamais restée à Burgess, ne se serait jamais rapprochée d'Abby, n'aurait pas eu de nouveaux espoirs et n'aurait jamais vécu ce Noël…

En attendant que Tommy et Abby arrivent avec la voiture et déblaient la neige, elle s'accroupit au bord de la neige et dessina avec son doigt un mot dans la neige. « Merci ». Elle sourit doucement en observant le petit mot, il passerait sûrement inaperçu, Jack ne s'en rendrait pas compte mais il lui avait rendu sans le savoir tout ce qu'il avait pu un jour lui prendre, elle lui devait au moins ça, si elle ne le lui disait jamais en face, alors, elle le lui disait via la neige… Merci…

- Kiara ! Viens ! Appela Abby depuis la voiture.

Kiara se releva et partit en courant pour les rejoindre.

Jack passa de pays en pays, de ville en ville, faisant tomber le maximum de neige possible. À plusieurs reprises, dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, il croisa Nord sur son traineau qui criait des mots incompréhensibles en russe ; Jack zigzagua au travers des nuages et filaments de sables de Sab. Il s'amusa comme un fou mais une partie de lui ne cessait de penser à Kiara, Jamie et les enfants de Burgess, ils étaient tous menacés par Pitch, après tout !

Une fois sa besogne terminée, au matin, Jack quitta l'Australie (sérieusement, pourquoi tous les enfants qui vivaient dans des pays aussi chauds voulaient de la neige à Noël ?) et retourna le plus vite possible à Burgess, glaçant les rues, faisant pousser des fleurs et des arbres de glace sur les vitres, faisant tomber de la neige partout. Il fit son petit tour habituel et alla chez Jamie pour souhaiter aux Bennett un joyeux Noël !

Jamie et Sophie ouvraient leurs cadeaux et Jack resta de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, les observant avec un sourire heureux. Mais Jamie – qui savait parfaitement que Jack finirait à un moment ou à un autre par venir – sortit dehors pour le rejoindre :

- Jack ! Joyeux Noël ! S'écria-t-il.

Jamie sauta sur Jack qui le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire chaleureux, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Jamie… Murmura Jack.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir ! Mais tu sais, j'ai parlé l'autre fois à Kiara ! Je lui ai juré de faire en sorte qu'elle croit en toi, comme ça, vous pourrez être amis !

Jack rigola doucement et s'agenouilla en face de Jamie :

- C'est gentil, Jamie…

- Et elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était spéciale, et moi je pense que peut-être elle est comme toi, non ? Une fille qui peut vivre éternellement et qui a des supers méga pouvoirs magiques de la mort qui tue !

Jack explosa de rire, franchement et son rire résonna dans tout le quartier :

- Je pense pas, non ! Sinon, elle m'aurait déjà réduit en bouillie !

- Ah ? Fit Jamie d'un air déçu…

Puis, soudain, passant du coq à l'âne, Jamie retrouva son sourire émerveillé :

- Dis, Jack, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?!

Jack cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette question :

- Heu.. pourquoi ?

- Eh bah.. heu…

Le petit garçon rougit brusquement et Jack pouffa de rire :

- Toi ! Jamie Bennett ? Amoureux ?!

- Quoi ?! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! S'écria le petit garçon d'un air faussement indigné.

- C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de drôle ! C'est plutôt chou, en faites ! Et tu comptes la séduire comment ? Demanda Jack avec un sourire de Don Juan.

- Bah, justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler… Mais quand j'ai dit à maman que cette fille était toujours dans ma tête et que je voulais la protéger des grands de la classe supérieure qui l'embêtent, elle m'a dit que j'étais amoureux, alors…

Jack ouvrit la bouche, un peu perturbé. « _Toujours dans ma tête_ » «_ Je voulais la protéger_ ». Il secoua la tête :

- Je dois t'avouer que les histoires de cœur, c'est pas trop mon truc, demande à Cupidon, plutôt, il devrait être dans les parages d'ici février, je pense !

Il se releva précipitamment, les pensées embrouillées.

- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Jamie.

- Ah ? Heu, oui, je dois aller voir quelqu'un au plus vite !

Jamie leva un sourcil puis sourit :

- On se revoit bientôt, hein ?

- Bien sûr, la canaille ! S'exclama Jack en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit brun qui s'esclaffa. Dis, Jamie, tu sais où Kiara habite ?

Jamie cligna des yeux, un peu surpris de la question.

Jack volait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà vers la maison des parents adoptifs de Kiara et il passa devant les fenêtres, regardant à l'intérieur, mais à part un sapin, il n'y avait rien. Personne.

Il alla se poser sur le toit pour réfléchir. Kiara n'était pas là, mais ses parents non plus, donc, Pitch n'en était pas la cause !

Jack soupira de soulagement puis repéra quelque chose dans la neige en contrebas, il descendit et lut le message tracé dans la neige. « Merci ».

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, aucun doute, c'était Kiara qui avait écrit ce message, et c'était _elle_ qui le remerciait, _lui _! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle le remerciait, mais pourquoi ?

Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage et retourna sur le toit, cherchant un moyen de la remercier à son tour mais rien ne venait… Il y pensa une bonne partie de l'après-midi, testant différentes choses, mais rien ne lui vint. Il resta si longtemps que la nuit tomba sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, seul le bruit d'un moteur qui ralentissait le ramena sur Terre quand il vit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Son cœur cessa totalement de battre lorsqu'il vit Kiara absolument magnifique descendre de voiture avec ses parents adoptifs. Il entendit quelques paroles mais il se laissa voleter jusqu'à la fenêtre de Kiara, où il s'assit sur le bord, attendant de la voir arriver avec une impatience qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer… Il regarda le ciel et la lune et il cligna des yeux, repensant aux paroles de Jamie plus tôt.

«_ Toujours dans sa tête_ ». Sûr, il ne cessait de penser à elle et de tout ramener à Kiara, mais elle était en danger à cause de Pitch et il se sentait responsable de son malheur, non ?

« _Je voulais la protéger_ ». Évidemment qu'il voulait la protéger, de Pitch, mais aussi de la vie et s'il le pouvait, de lui-même et du passé qu'elle avait eu à cause de lui…

Mais, même s'il se sentait heureux auprès d'elle, même s'il se sentait vivant, même s'il ne cessait de penser à elle, même s'il voulait la protéger plus que tout, ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa une main sur sa bouche sous le choc, repensant aux paroles de Bunny plus tôt. Jack cligna des yeux.

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Rien du tout !

Rien du tout, vraiment ?...

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et en tournant la tête, Jack vit Kiara le regarder curieusement. Ses boucles noires dansaient au vent, son teint de porcelaine était parfaitement assortie à la lune, elle avait toujours ses lèvres et ses joues roses, elle portait une tenue qui la rendait divinement belle, et ses yeux le faisaient fondre. Il aurait pu mourir pour ces yeux-là…

Rien que la voir comme ça, c'était définitivement le plus beau Noël de sa vie ..

- Jack ? Fit-elle curieusement.

Il partit au plus vite, demandant au vent de le guider le plus loin possible et le plus rapidement possible ! Il ne fit même pas attention à Kiara qui l'appeler par son prénom, il s'envola et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur de Burgess qu'il se permit de respirer à nouveau. Il avait les yeux exorbités et ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête la même phrase. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Ça ne voulait rien dire !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jack atterrit sur le lac glacé où il était né trois siècles auparavant… Il marcha dessus en rond, secouant son bâton dans tous les sens, envoyant des rayons glacés sur les arbres sans y prêter la moindre attention !

- Ça ne veut rien dire… Souffla-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune :

- Ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement à la lune.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il lui sembla qu'elle brillait d'une lueur plus forte, presque malicieuse, comme si elle riait de le voir dans cet état !

Il baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber lentement sur la glace…

- Non.. Murmura-t-il.

Il aurait pu en être heureux mais une autre remarque lui revint en tête au même instant :

« _Tu es immortel. Et elle, non._ »

Il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés…

- Par la Lune ! Comment .. comment est-ce que j'ai pu.. tomber amoureux d'elle ? Souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré.

* * *

_Ahah ! À la base, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rende compte aussi rapidement mais vu qu'un certain petit personnage va apparaître au prochain chapitre(ou dans deux ?) et va mettre pas mal de grabuge, Jack avait besoin de connaître à la vérité à propos de ses sentiments ! :D_

_J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite, hein ? :/_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le finir, je suis tellement fatiguée que pendant la relecture, je baillais tous les trois mots donc, y'a sûrement un tas de fautes ! "_

_Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! :D_

_Prochain chapitre jeudi si tout va bien ! ;)_


	11. La Mère Noël

_**BluHair** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'il n'y aient plus autant de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, dans ce cas ! Et je suis aussi contente que tu aimes bien Kiara ! :)_

_**Delph** : Au cinéma ? Vraiment ? XD Je nepense pas que mon histoire ait ce niveau, mais merci, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! :D Et pour Jack, effectivement, dans ma tête, tel que je me l'imagine, Jack était tout simplement CULTE à ce moment-là, j'espère qu'il a paru aussi CULTE dans ce que j'ai écrit ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Si tu aimes tant Pitch, attend encore un peu avant de le revoir... Il sera là au prochain chapitre, plus machiavélique que jamais ! :P_

_**Marion** : J'aime bien les reviews hystériques, tu sais ! Ca me fait vraiment du bien ! J'ai failli pleurer d'émotion en lisant ton message si joyeux ! :D_

_**Lyo** : Mes chapitres sont postés plutôt régulièrement, non ? ;) Attend de voir Jack essayer de protéger Kiara, LÀ, il sera encore plus mignon ! x)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me tellement chaud au coeur, vous n'avez pas idée ! :D_

_Quant au chapitre qui suit, je ne pensais pas écrire la partie de l'histoire de Nord (que j'ai totalement inventé, je précise !) aussi tôt mais, ça correspondait assez bien avec le contexte, alors, profitez bien ! :D_

_PS : Les parties en italique sont les souvenirs de Nord ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XI : La Mère Noël

Jack s'envola pour mettre ses idées au clair. C'était impossible !_ Jamais_ il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux, encore moins de la fille qui voulait le mettre dans un feu ! Un immortel peut-il seulement tomber amoureux ? Est-ce que ça changeait son statut de Gardien ? Est-ce qu'il devait en parler aux autres ? Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Surtout Bunny qui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver ! Et puis, que pouvait-il faire _lui_, pour oublier ses sentiments ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureux alors qu'il était un Gardien, devait protéger les enfants et _surtout_, parce qu'il était _immortel_ !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était arrivé au Palais de Glace, au Pôle Nord. Il y entra par réflexe mais s'arrêta avant de rejoindre les autres qui fêtaient Noël et surtout l'inactivité de Pitch !

Pitch ! Il voulait s'en prendre à Kiara ! Jack devait l'aider et la protéger, pas fêter Noël comme si tout allait bien ! Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas l'approcher alors qu'il était.. qu'il était amoureux d'elle…

Jack se laissa tomber contre le mur en gémissant, totalement perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire…

Il voulait éviter Kiara pour oublier au plus vite ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle mais d'un autre côté, il voulait la protéger et la voir tout le temps, tout de suite. Il devait vraiment se retenir de ne pas partir sur le champ pour la retrouver et s'excuser de s'être enfui – surtout qu'elle devait le détester maintenant !

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jack fit un bond sur place et se releva brusquement en zieutant Bunny, l'air gêné. Il recula et se cogna contre un petit meuble sur lequel il y avait une tour pour lego, elle vacilla dangereusement et Jack la rattrapa de justesse, lâchant son bâton qui tomba contre un tableau qui se décrocha et fut rattrapé in extremis par Bunny qui foudroya du regard l'Esprit de l'Hiver…

Ils reposèrent tous les objets prudemment avant de reculer, histoire d'éviter le moindre accident supplémentaire… Bunny croisa les pattes et se tourna vers Jack qui ne cessait de passer d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Bon. Tu t'expliques. Fit Bunny.

Jack se mordit la lèvre, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Bunny, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Murmura Jack.

Bunny secoua ses oreilles, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et les cligna :

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit-il.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide… Répéta Jack, un peu agacé.

- Toi ?

Bunny cligna des yeux :

- Non seulement tu as besoin d'aide, mais en plus, de _mon_ aide ?

Jack fit une moue agacée :

- C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas !

Bunny se dit que pour que Jack lui demande de l'aide à _lui_, ça devait être grave.

- Je t'écoute… Fit Bunny d'un air curieux.

- Euh.. heu.. Bunny ? Comment dire ça ? Hésita Jack.

Bunny roula les yeux en voyant Jack jouer avec son sweet nerveusement…

- Bon, abrège… Grogna le lapin.

- Est-ce que .. heu.. tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Bunny ouvrit les babines, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il explosa de rire. Jack fut un peu surpris par sa réaction et regarda à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait, alerté par le rire de Bunny :

- Tu dois rire ! S'écria le lapin. C'est trop drôle !

Mais devant l'air sérieux, _trop_ sérieux du Gardien de l'Amusement, Bunny se reprit et attrapa brusquement les épaules du garçon :

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla le Lapin de Pâques.

- J'aimerais bien…

- Oh ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Tu _dois_ te foutre de moi !

Royalement agacé, Jack retira les pattes du lapin géant de ses épaules :

- Bunny ! Je suis sérieux ! J'ai demandé ton aide à _toi_ parce que tu es le premier à m'en avoir parlé !

Bunny repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au Gardien un peu plus tôt et il secoua la tête en se disant que le plan de Nord n'avait pas marché du tout, mais alors, pas du tout…

- On est mal, mec… Maugréa le lapin.

- Je sais… Grogna Jack.

Bunny se tourna vers Jack :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Jack haussa les épaules :

- Une solution.

- Une solution à _quoi_ ? Demanda le lapin exaspéré.

- Je voudrais oublier mes.. heu.. sentiments…

- Tu veux oublier ? Je sais même pas si c'est possible ! Comment veux-tu que je-

- Je sais ! Mais.. je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Le coupa Jack.

Il se traîna jusqu'à un mur :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis immortel, et pas elle… Murmura le Gardien. Je.. je ne veux pas passer l'éternité à aimer inutilement quelqu'un qui aura disparu depuis des siècles…

L'espace d'un instant, Bunny se sentit attristé pour son ami mais il se reprit, si Jack se laissait aller comme ça et se mettait à déprimer, avec la menace de Pitch, ils risquaient de perdre cette fois-ci… Bunny se demanda si ce n'était pas le plan de Pitch, d'affaiblir Jack mais, ce n'était pas possible, Pitch ne pouvait pas décider des sentiments des gens…

- Oh.. par la Lune… Souffla Bunny.

- Quoi ?

- Ce crétin à culotte n'aurait pas fait ça ! S'écria Bunny.

- Qui ?

Mais Bunny partait déjà, Jack le suivit du regard avant de le suivre précipitamment. Bunny se dirigea directement vers Nord et les autres qui rigolaient joyeusement en mangeant du pain d'épice et de la pâte d'amande.

- Sab ! S'écria Bunny.

Le petit bonhomme se tourna vers le lapin alors que Fée et Nord se taisaient en regardant les deux Gardiens qui venaient d'arriver. Nord aurait volontiers invité Jack à se joindre à eux mais le visage qu'il affichait suffisait pour les convaincre que quelque chose clochait…

- Sab, reprit Bunny, tu connais quasiment tous les immortels, tu les croises partout, tout le temps, non ?

Sab acquiesça, se demandant où voulait en venir Bunny :

- Est-ce que tu te souviens où tu as croisé Cupidon pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Bunny d'une voix grave.

Tout le monde sursauta de surprise. Nord ouvrit grands les yeux alors que Jack se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre :

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nord.

Bunny parut mal à l'aise et se tourna vers Jack qui recula de quelques pas :

- Heu.. eh bien… Bunny, ça faisait pas parti du marché, ça… Grogna Jack.

Bunny roula les yeux et Nord comprit aussitôt :

- Ne me dis que.. ? C'est pas vrai ! Jack, sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?! S'écria le russe.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et serra son bâton :

- Bien sûr que je sais ! Je ne suis pas idiot…

Fée recula légèrement, tentant de cacher sa tristesse… Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte, trop préoccupés par Jack qui se dandinait de gêne dans tous les sens :

- Écoutez.. heu.. commença l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas mon intention ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte et je-

- Jack. Le coupa Nord.

Le grand russe s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon :

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on décide, bien sûr que ce n'était pas ton intention, mais maintenant que tu es amoureux, tu dois comprendre que la situation est _très _difficile. Pour toi, pour Kiara mais aussi pour nous tous, car en tant que Gardien et avec la menace de Pitch, on ne peut pas se permettre que tu sois perturbé ou attristé… Tu comprends ?

Jack s'écarta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je comprends ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Je sais ce que ça veut dire et je sais ce que ça implique !

Un lourd silence s'imposa et Nord se redressa. La tension était palpable et décidant d'éviter tout incident dramatique, Sab se plaça au centre des autres Gardiens et fit apparaître un cœur avec un arc et une flèche au-dessus de sa tête.

- Cupidon ? Fit Nord.

- Pourquoi vouloir rencontrer Cupidon ? Demanda Fée en se rapprochant, cachant au mieux à quel point elle était retournée.

Bunny s'approcha pour expliquer, pattes croisés, sa théorie :

- Jack et Kiara ne pourront _jamais_ être ensemble, c'est certain, il est immortel et elle est mortelle, ils sont _incompatibles_…

- Merci de le rappeler… Grogna Jack en croisant les bras à son tour.

Bunny l'ignora et continua :

- Mais si Jack commence à déprimer, il sera affaibli et on sait tous qu'il est notre meilleure arme contre Pitch – même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre… Ajouta le lapin à mi-voix. Tout le monde le sait, y compris Pitch lui-même. Pitch veut sûrement se débarrasser de Jack ou au moins l'affaiblir, ce qui est _exactement_ en train d'arriver.

- Je ne suis pas affaibli ! S'écria Jack.

- Qui a manqué de détruire la moitié de l'atelier du Père Noël juste parce qu'il était perturbé ? Ironisa Bunny.

- J'ai rien détruit du tout ! Et puis c'était juste un peu de maladresse sur quelques mètres, pas la moitié de l'atelier !

- Un instant, Bunny, que vient faire Cupidon dans cette histoire ? Demanda Nord, décidant d'ignorer le fait que Jack avait failli détruire une partie de son atelier.

- Si Pitch veut affaiblir Jack avec des sentiments mielleux, peut-être que Cupidon serait l'un de ses alliés et aurait joué avec les sentiments de Jack.

- Ça tient la route ! S'écria Jack.

Nord passa une main dans sa barbe en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je ne pense pas… Murmura-t-il.

- On peut toujours essayer d'attraper ce chérubin et voir avec lui ! Au pire, je lui demanderais d'effacer tout ce que je peux ressentir ! S'exclama Jack.

Il se tourna vers Sab :

- Sab ! Où m'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Le petit bonhomme réfléchi longuement avant de former un monument au-dessus de sa tête : le Colisée de Rome.

- L'Italie ? Proposa Bunny.

Sab acquiesça vivement et Fée voleta vers eux :

- On devrait aller le chercher au plus vite, en espérant qu'il y soit encore.

Ils se tournèrent vers Nord qui capitula en soupirant :

- D'accord… Mais que quelqu'un reste à Burgess pour garder un œil sur Kiara et les enfants.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais Nord lui lança un regard lourd de sens :

- Quelqu'un d'autre que Jack, évidemment.

Il fit la moue :

- Mais, et Jamie ? Je lui avais dit que je repasserais le voir…

- Non, Bunny s'occupera de veiller sur eux et les défendre. Sab et Fée, allez chercher Cupidon quant à Jack et moi, nous devrons avoir une petite discussion…

Jack déglutit et tout le monde se sépara, Bunny utilisa ses terriers pour arriver au plus vite à Burgess alors que Fée et Sab utilisaient une boule à neige.

Jack lança un regard nerveux à Nord qui semblait broyer du noir :

- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Demanda Jack.

Nord le regarda puis soupira, il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils partirent dans le bureau du Père Noël :

- Assis-toi, Jack. Invita le grand russe.

Jack s'assit doucement, craignant la colère du Père Noël qui s'assit dans son grand fauteuil, face à Jack :

- Je ne te gronderais pas et ne m'énerverais pas si c'est ce que tu penses… Indiqua le grand russe avec un sourire crispé.

- Ah ? Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Des sentiments, surtout des sentiments amoureux, cela ne se commande pas… On aime quand on est destiné à aimer, on aime _qui _on doit aimer, il n'y a pas de raison particulière de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, on aime, c'est tout…

Jack pensa à Kiara et cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser cette image de son esprit, mais sans succès :

- Mais.. quand même, je suis tombé.. amoureux de la fille qui m'a menacé de me balancer dans un feu de cheminé… J'aurais pu choisir mieux, non ? Ironisa-t-il avant de rire nerveusement.

Nord sourit et son regard se perdit au loin :

- Tu as passé trois siècles seul, à présent, les enfants croient en toi et peuvent te voir, les autres Gardiens sont devenus ta famille mais, tu es resté seul. La présence de Kiara qui est une adolescente, qui peut te voir, qui n'est pas immortelle, elle représente tout ce que tu n'as pas eu pendant ces trois siècles, ou en tout cas, ce que tu as perdu en devenant immortel…

Jack se retint de respirer en attendant la suite :

- Je suppose que près d'elle, tu te sens _vivant_, tu as l'impression d'être à nouveau un garçon mortel qui sent son cœur battre, son sang se réchauffer mais à cause de ton statut d'immortel, tu es partagé en deux, entre vouloir la voir et la faire disparaître, non ?

Jack acquiesça doucement, les pensées embrouillées par son cœur qui se mit à battre plus fort. Une partie de lui maudissait son cœur de battre à ce point juste en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Kiara, mais une autre partie voulait que cela continue, éternellement… Mais il n'y aurait pas d'éternité, pas pour Kiara et pas pour eux… Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était même pas amoureuse de lui et était loin de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui – elle voulait le détruire, après tout.

Il s'assombrit mais l'Esprit de l'Hiver releva la tête vers le grand russe qui gardait son regard mélancolique et empli de tristesse :

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, Nord ? Demanda Jack d'une voix innocente.

Le sourire de Nord s'étendit encore plus et il ferma les yeux :

- Parce que j'ai déjà ressenti tout ça…

- Oh.. Oh ! S'exclama Jack.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir droit à une fin heureuse, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mon garçon…

Jack déglutit, il souffrait déjà mais il avait déjà souffert trois siècles, l'éternité, ce n'était rien, non ?

Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Nord en le lui faisant parler de cette histoire, mais Jack voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit à une fin heureuse…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il finalement…

- Aaaah.. C'est une longue histoire…

- Je voudrais l'entendre.. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu… S'empressa d'ajouter Jack.

Nord rouvrit ses yeux et regarda Jack longuement avant de soupirer et de commencer son récit :

- J'étais devenu le Père Noël depuis seulement une centaine d'années quand, un soir de Noël, je suis allé déposer les cadeaux pour une petite fille et ses frères et sœurs… Cette petite fille s'appelait Alexandra. Normalement, les enfants dorment toujours profondément quand j'arrive et dépose les cadeaux, et j'étais encore jeune, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un, encore moins une petite fille. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai déposé les cadeaux et en me retournant j'ai vu une petite fille qui me souriait…

Nord ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses souvenirs :

_- Père Noël, tu allais oublier tes cookies et ton verre de lait ! S'écria la petite Alexandra._

_Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le jeune Père Noël se pencha vers la petite fille et prit le cookie qu'elle lui tendait :_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Alexandra !_

_Il cligna des yeux et repensa à sa lettre, elle avait demandait à le rencontrer mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse rester éveillée toute la nuit juste pour l'attendre, _lui_… _

_- Alexandra, passes-tu un bon Noël ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

_- C'est le plus beau Noel de ma vie ! S'écria-t-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux._

_Elle était si émerveillée qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Nord qui, après une hésitation, la serra dans ses bras._

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser encore et encore à cette petite fille qui avait attendu toute la nuit pour moi… Murmura Nord.

Jack cligna des yeux, attendant la suite…

- Chaque année, je faisais en sorte d'éviter qu'elle puisse me voir – c'était totalement interdis, après tout. Mais chaque année, elle réussissait à trouver un moyen de me voir et elle crut en moi, tous les ans, jusqu'à ses quatorze ans.

- Et après, elle a cessé de croire en toi ? Demanda Jack.

Nord secoua la tête :

- Non, elle continuait de croire en moi, mais elle avait était mariée à un russe et vivait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Je n'ai jamais su où elle vivait, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir de Noël, dix ans plus tard, je suis allé dans un grand manoir russe où des enfants avaient demandé des cadeaux de Noël, quelqu'un m'attendait sans que je ne le sache…

- Alexandra ? Fit Jack.

Nord acquiesça d'un air mélancolique et continua :

- Elle avait vingt-quatre ans, était mariée, avait deux enfants, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle…

Il ferma les yeux et revit le visage ovale et parfait de la jeune russe, quelques siècles plus tôt. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, ses yeux bleus étincelant d'émerveillement…

_- Je t'ai attendu longtemps. Dit-elle d'une voix amère._

_- Alexandra ? Est-ce bien toi ? Demanda Nord, étonné._

_Elle se leva et se glissa auprès de lui :_

_- Ai-je donc tant changé pour que tu ne me reconnaisses plus ? Souffla-t-elle._

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Nord passa la main sur le visage magnifique de la jeune femme et elle attrapa sa main, forçant le Père Noël à poser sa main sur sa joue :_

_- Où étais-tu ces dix dernières années ? À chaque soir de Noël, j'attendais ici pour te voir venir, mais tu n'es jamais venu… Murmura-t-elle._

_Il déglutit et retira sa main :_

_- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, et tu sais que personne ne devrait me voir et me parler… Nous enfreignons les règles de l'Homme de la Lune…_

_- Nous en avons déjà enfreint bien plus, non ? Fit-elle avec un sourire émerveillé._

_Il sourit doucement :_

_- Je n'ai aucun cadeau à t'offrir… Murmura-t-il._

_- Alors.. offre-moi ton cœur… Souffla-t-elle._

_- A.. Alexandra ? Fit-il, les yeux exorbités._

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Nord qui ouvrit grands les yeux en sentant son cœur battre plus fort, il comprit à ce moment-là. _

_Il comprit qu'il était amoureux…_

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Jack, plongé dans le récit de toute son âme…

- J'ai supplié l'Homme de la Lune de la rendre immortelle, mais il refusait… Je suis allé voir Cupidon, je lui ai demandé d'effacer les sentiments d'Alexandra et les miens, mais il a refusé… Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait aussi, elle détestait son mari et ne rêvait que d'une chose, une vie avec moi… Et j'en rêvais aussi… Alors j'ai pris ma décision, l'année qui avait suivi sa demande, je suis allé à sa maison et je l'ai prise avec moi, je l'ai enlevée et je l'ai emmenée au Palais de Glace…

- Co.. comme ça ? Mais.. et l'Homme de la Lune ? Demanda Jack, les yeux exorbités.

- Avant mon départ pour l'enlèvement d'Alexandra, il m'avait parlé, il m'avait prévenu… Il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rendre immortelle, qu'elle finirait par mourir et que j'en souffrirais, que je ne tomberais jamais encore amoureux et qu'elle laissera en moi des cicatrices profondes… Mais il m'a également dit autre chose : qu'un jour, j'aurais à guider un autre immortel qui vivra également cette épreuve de perdre celle qu'il aime…

Nord plongea son regard dans celui de Jack qui frémit avant de comprendre :

- Moi… Murmura-t-il.

- Jack, je ne voulais pas que tu tombes amoureux, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont… Je ne sais pas ce que l'Homme de la Lune sait, je ne sais pas comment il le sait, mais si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, alors, tu es celui qui souffriras de voir celle qu'il aime disparaître…

Jack baissa les yeux, tentant de paraître indifférent… S'il était cet immortel dont avait parlé l'Homme de la Lune, s'il allait souffrir de voir Kiara mou.. mourir, alors, elle était en danger et il devait la protéger, coûte que coûte !

- Comment ça s'est fini ? Murmura Jack.

Nord baissa le regard :

- L'Homme de la Lune a eu raison… Alexandra n'avait jamais supporté le froid et le climat du Pôle Nord l'a rendu si malade qu'elle est morte à à peine trente ans, dans mes bras…

Jack aurait dû le savoir avant de poser la question… Si Nord avait l'air aussi triste et mélancolique c'est parce que celle qu'il avait aimé était morte dans ses bras…

- Je ne savais que tu étais déjà tombé amoureux… Chuchota Jack.

- D'où crois-tu que vient l'histoire de la Mère Noël ? Fit Nord avec une petite voix.

Il se leva et partit se reposer alors que Jack repensait à l'histoire de Nord et Alexandra… L'Homme de la Lune l'avait prévenu, lui avait dit ce qui arriverait et cela c'était révélé exact…

Jack était-il lui aussi condamné à souffrir éternellement de la mort de Kiara ?

* * *

_Alors ? L'histoire de Nord est triste, non ? :D_

_Désolée si y'a des fautes dans ce chapitre ou des mots oubliés mais je dois aller en cours, et je voulais vous le poster maintenant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire entièrement ! ;)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Prochain chapitre demain ou samedi ! ;)_


	12. Sacrifice d'Amour

_**Delph** : Merci de tout mon coeur pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Mais tu sais, j'écris depuis de longues années et j'ai déjà écrit des livres et ai commencé des sages, je suis en train d'économiser pour envoyer les premiers manuscrits à des maisons d'éditions, ce serait mon rêve de voir un jour mes écrits publiés ! D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien que tu lises ce que j'ai écrit pour que tu me donnes ton avis, si tu veux bien, évidemment ? :) Dans ce cas, y aurait-il un endroit où je puisse te contacter, facebook par exemple ? __Jack et Kiara ne vont pas encore se revoir, mais si tu as été émue au dernier chapitre, attend de lire celui-ci ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Dans ce chapitre, il y a ton chouchou ! :D Mais il sera plus important dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) Sinon, ce chapitre-là est plus centré sur les sentiments de Jack et Fée que Kiara qui elle, sera presque "mise de côté"._

_**BluHair** : Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé depuis toujours l'Homme de la Lune cruel, il transforme Jack, efface ses souvenirs et lui dit une seule et unique phrase pour trois siècles d'existence ! Jack a souffert des années à cause de lui et, ça me fait tellement mal au coeur pour lui que j'ai voulu avoir ma revanche sur l'Homme de la Lune ! Niark, niark .. :]_

_**Kagura** : Merci pour ta review ! :D Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me corriger et me reprendre ! " __Pour ta proposition .. dis-moi, si dans le cas où ce serait bien cette proposition-là qui puisse être le fameux "Fau", que djirais-tu de sa présence dans l'histoire et surtout, de ce qu'il pourrait faire ? :3 __D'ailleurs, dis-moi, à la fin de ce chapitre, ai-je été assez sadique tu trouves ? :D_

_**Fanfiction** : Disons que Kiara n'est pas comme les mortels, mais elle n'est pas non plus immortelle ! ;) (Maintenant que j'ai essayé de t'embrouiller, va trouver ce qu'elle est ! XD)_

_Lyo : Corsé .. hmm.. je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ! ;D_

_**Mizu** : Merci de ta review ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur ! :D Juste une chose, histoire (encore et toujours !) de t'embrouiller .. qui a dit que Kiara était amoureuse de Jack ? :P_

_Ça__ devient long de répondre à vos reviews mais elles me font tellement plaisir que je me sens encore plus joyeuse de vous répondre ! :D (Et de vous embrouiller en vous laissant des petits indices sur ce qu'il va se passer par la même occasion !)_

_Musiques de ce chapitre : - "Eternal Love" ~ Future World Music (surtout sur la fin !) _

_- "Final Hope" ~ Audiomachine _

_- "Revelations" ~ Veigar _

_- "Life Goes On" ~ Future World Music_

_- "Day Becomes Night" ~ Future World Music_

_Un **conseil** : écoutez ces musiques pour ce chapitre ! ;)_

_Je voulais vous remercier toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! :D _

_Et pour la description de Cupiodn, je voulais le rendre un peu jeune d'un point de vue vestimentaire pour le rendre plus original ; après tout, le Lapin de Pâques est australien et est armé de boomerangs, Jack a un sweet shirt bleu des plus modernes, le Père Noël utilise du matériel de haute technologie et Sab pilote des avions ! Pourquoi pas un Cupidon habillé à la jeune ?! XD _

_Ah, et j'y pense ! Demain, je vais revoir le film (pour la troisième fois) ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XII : Sacrifice d'Amour…

_Rome, Italie_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Fée et Sab cherchaient Cupidon mais sans succès… Ils passèrent au-dessus d'un parc quasiment désert et soudain, ils entendirent de gros sanglots, ils se rapprochèrent et virent deux adolescents, la fille pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que le garçon lui tapotait l'épaule :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il en italien, mais.. d'un coup, je n'ai plus rien ressenti pour toi, désolé…

Elle repartit en sanglots nerveux et les deux Gardiens – grâce à leurs statuts d'immortels – virent une flèche grise planté dans le cœur du garçon sans que cela ne le blesse le moins du monde !

Ils se lancèrent un regard et avant de pouvoir dire – ou faire apparaître dans le cas de Sab – quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent un rire d'enfant, ils se retournèrent et virent dans un arbre sur une branche un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans qui portait une tenue de rappeur trop grande pour lui dans les tons de rose, rouge et blanc. Il se tapait la cuisse tant il riait et avait un arc et un carquois pleins de flèches dans le dos…

- Ah ! Bon sang ! J'adoooore ces jeunes qui croient à l'Amour éternel !

- Cupidon ! Appela Fée.

Il cessa de rire et se retourna, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus mais ses yeux étaient laiteux, comme s'il ne voyait rien… Il se retourna vers les deux Gardiens et son visage se glaça…

- La Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable… Fit-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous devons te parler, Cupidon.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux et s'assit sur sa branche d'arbre, en balançant les pieds :

- À moi ? Pourquoi donc ? Autant que je m'en souvienne et à moins que les choses n'aient changé depuis votre dernier combat contre Pitch, votre rôle est de protéger les _enfants_, pas les ados et les adultes dont je m'occupe !

- Tu ne les protèges pas, tu leur brises le cœur ! S'exclama Fée.

- C'est faux ! Parfois, je leur rends service en leur brisant le cœur ! Il faut savoir choisir l'Amour, n'est-ce pas Fée ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise et il sourit, son regard ne pouvait pas voir les deux Gardiens mais il pouvait sentir leurs sentiments, en particulier les sentiments amoureux :

- Tu es tombée amoureuse mais cette personne est amoureuse d'une autre, non ? Qui est-ce ? Sûrement pas un mortel ! Mais quel immortel ?

Il sembla réfléchir intensément :

- Sûrement pas Sab, ni Bunny – pas du tout ton genre ! Il ne reste que Nord, mais il est un peu trop.. rustre pour toi, non ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment va son cœur brisé ?

- Cupidon… Grogna Fée.

- Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau Gardien, un certain Jack Frost ?

Fée déglutit et le sourire de Cupidon s'étendit encore plus :

- Rien qu'à entendre ton cœur battre plus fort, j'ai visé juste… Une fois, il avait glacé le parc que je préférais pour briser les cœurs et pour faire tomber amoureux les jeunes… Je lui en ai atrocement voulu, sa glace était resté là trois semaines et en plein milieu de la période de la Saint Valentin ! Je lui ai juré qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une mortelle un jour et que j'aurais ma vengeance. Il m'a ri au nez et est parti.

Soudain, le jeune immortel sembla scintiller de joie :

- Alors ma vengeance s'accomplit enfin ! Il est tombé amoureux d'une mortelle ! C'est pour ça que tu veux mon aide ?

Fée et Sab se regardèrent, les pouvoirs de Cupidon semblaient inoffensifs mais il pouvait se montrer plutôt effrayant…

- Que veux-tu donc Fée ? Te débarrasser d'elle ? De Jack ? Des deux ?

Il se pencha vers l'avant en faisant la moue :

- Non, tu as un cœur trop généreux pour ce genre de pensées… Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ?

Il se tourna vers Sab même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait percevoir le très léger frottement des grains de sables et donc l'endroit où se trouvait le Gardien :

- Pourquoi venir à deux ? Y a-t-il un nouveau problème de Gardiens ?

Fée soupira et acquiesça, oubliant qu'il était aveugle :

- Oui, répondit-elle, et on a besoin de ton aide.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche des enfants, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est la passion dans l'Amour adolescent parce qu'ils espèrent toujours un Amour heureux et éternel, alors que les enfants ne savent rien de l'Amour… J'aurais volontiers refusé mais ce petit triangle amoureux m'a l'air des plus intéressants, alors je vais vous suivre !

Fée et Sab se lancèrent un regard, se demandant si l'aide de Cupidon serait si utile que ça en fin de compte…

Ils utilisèrent une boule à neige et allèrent à l'atelier du Père Noël au plus vite…

_Burgess_

Bunny secoua ses pattes pleines de neige en grognant. Il y avait _définitivement_ trop de neige dans cette fichue ville ! Même avec ses poils, il avait froid… Pourquoi mais pourquoi par la Lune avait-il accepté de surveiller cette gamine ?! Bon, d'accord, il était un Gardien et devait protéger les enfants, mais techniquement, elle était trop vieille pour être une enfant – même si elle pouvait voir les Gardiens.

Il était posté devant sa maison, derrière un arbre depuis une journée entière et il en avait déjà marre. Soudain, il la vit sortir, contrairement à d'habitude Kiara ne portait pas son sweet-shirt noir – sûrement à cause de Jack qui l'avait déchiré – mais un manteau plutôt élégant et qui, même si au vue du caractère de chien de Kiara Bunny n'aurait certainement pas parié sur ce genre de vêtements, lui allait plutôt bien…

Il la suivit discrètement, se cachant dans les ruelles sombres chaque fois que des enfants étaient dans les environs, le reste du temps, il évitait les adultes car il n'aimait pas que l'on passe au travers de son corps… Kiara ne réagit pas une seule fois et ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il la suivait, elle entra dans un magasin, ressortant une demi-heure plus tard avec un sac de courses puis elle continua, remontant régulièrement son sac fourre-tout beige qui ne cessait de glisser de son épaule…

Elle continua de marcher un long moment, passant par la grande avenue commerçante où il avait tellement de monde que Bunny fut obligé de passer au travers de plusieurs dizaines d'adultes ! Elle finit par tourner dans une ruelle sombre et il la suivit, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qui allait se passer. Il tourna vers la gauche et là, elle avait disparu…

Il cligna des yeux et avança à nouveau, la cherchant du regard. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe qui luisait faiblement, personne dans les environs, les nuages noirs d'orage et les hauts bâtiments qui encadraient la ruelle ne faisait qu'accentuer le frisson d'angoisse le long de l'échine de Bunny.

- On cherche quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Il se retourna et vit Kiara, appuyée contre un mur, ses sacs au sol et croisant les bras d'un air énervé :

- Kiara ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu !

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et son regard resta de glace :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Je ne veux plus avoir le moindre rapport avec _tous_ les immortels » ?

Bunny souffla d'un air agacé mais elle continua :

- Déjà que Jack me colle les basques avant de s'enfuir, maintenant, c'est le Lapin de Pâques ? Que me voulez-vous tous autant que vous êtes ?!

Manifestement, Jack n'avait pas précisé qu'elle était en danger. Et ennuyé comme l'était Bunny de se faire enguirlander par une ado de seize ans, il croisa les pattes pour le lui dire :

- Tu es en danger à cause de Pitch alors on te surveille, ça te va comme excuse ? Maugréa le lapin géant.

Elle sembla un peu décontenancée par cette annonce mais se reprit rapidement :

- Je ne suis _pas_ en danger, Pitch ne me fera rien du tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle fit la moue, elle ne pouvait quand même pas annoncer que Pitch était son grand père et avait promis de la laisser tranquille.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à l'autre crétin qui n'a rien compris : laissez-moi tranquille !

L'ampoule clignota et Bunny leva son regard d'un air intrigué. Elle attrapa ses sacs et partit d'un pas énervé ; Bunny haussa un sourcil pas plus impressionné que ça :

- C'est moi ou tu es particulièrement énervée après Jack ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le foudroya du regard et au même moment, l'ampoule au-dessus de la tête de Bunny explosa et la ruelle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Bunny suivit Kiara à nouveau – un peu plus discret cette fois-ci – mais il ne cessait de repenser à cette ampoule. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Kiara fit de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que Bunny le lapin géant la suivait mais c'était dur… Elle avait l'impression d'être poursuivie par les fantômes de son passé qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier, après tout, Jack avait tué ses parents et cet imbécile avait la fâcheuse habitude de la poursuivre. Comment pouvait-elle tourner la page et oublier sa souffrance s'il passait son temps à toujours venir pointer son nez là où il ne fallait pas ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir quand elle lui avait parlé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, _il_ n'avait aucun sens…

Elle se claqua mentalement, se forçant à ne plus penser à cet imbécile de Jack Frost.

Elle rentra chez elle, rangea les courses qu'elle avait faites pour Abby et monta dans sa chambre pour dessiner… Elle commença quelques esquisses sans vraiment y prêter attention et soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dessiné Jack. Elle secoua la tête et déchira le papier avant de le jeter dans sa corbeille…

En y repensant, ces derniers jours – depuis sa rencontre avec Pitch – elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars, de voir des choses étranges, comme des ombres qui la suivaient même en pleine lumière, et plus étrange encore, elle avait fait des dessins de ténèbres, de Pitch et de tout autant de cauchemars qui semblaient pourtant si réels…

Elle poussa un soupir en regardant par sa fenêtre la neige qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le paysage était magnifique évidemment, la pureté et la blancheur de la poudreuse étincelaient au soleil… Elle réalisa qu'en observant cette neige et toute cette glace, elle n'était plus aussi amère qu'elle l'était avant de rencontrer Jack. Était-ce parce qu'elle commençait à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait pu faire huit ans plus tôt ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et qu'il n'était pas l'horrible monstre criminel qu'elle avait imaginé ?

Soudain, elle aperçut un reflet dans sa fenêtre, elle bondit en se retournant mais ne vit rien. Elle inspira et expira le plus calmement possible pour faire ralentir le rythme de son cœur, elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et secoua la tête :

- Je deviens complètement folle… Souffla-t-elle.

- Non, tu as juste peur. Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Elle redressa la tête et affronta Pitch du regard. Il lui souriait, mains derrière le dos d'un air totalement apaisé…

- Peur ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Je sens la peur des gens, je sais de quoi ils ont peur et toi, ma chère Kiara, tu as peur. Peur d'admettre que tu puisses réellement être ma petite fille mais surtout, que tu aies des pouvoirs et appartiennes définitivement à ce monde invisible. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai senti ta détresse et je suis là pour t'aider !

- M'aider ? Quelle aide puis-je espérer d'une personne comme toi ?!

- Une aide bien plus grande que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Elle serra les poings mais le laissa continuer malgré tout :

- Lorsque je t'ai fait venir, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi… Murmura le croque mitaine d'un air peiné…

- Co.. comment ? Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- Tes pouvoirs ont commencé à se réveiller et tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de les laisser se libérer et exploser.

- Qu.. quoi ? Mais ! Pourquoi ?!

- Être en présence des Ténèbres les a réveillés, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça, Kiara…

Il semblait tellement sérieux qu'elle se sentait _obligée_ de le croire… Et puis elle repensa à ces cauchemars, aux ombres qui la suivaient, à ces phénomènes d'ampoules qui explosaient près d'elle quand elle se mettait en colère ou encore ces dessins étranges de Pitch et des ténèbres… Même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'avouer et si elle n'avait jamais voulu croire que c'était vrai.. elle était vraiment la petite fille de Pitch Black, le croque mitaine, elle avait _vraiment_ des pouvoirs sur les Ténèbres…

Le tremblement de son corps reprit de plus belle et elle détourna le regard vers le paysage enneigé, ce qu'elle voulait que Jack, n'importe quel Gardien même cet agaçant Lapin de Pâques soit là… Mais elle était toute seule. Elle était seule une nouvelle fois, face à tous ces évènements, seule face à ses pouvoirs et l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur elle…

Elle était si perturbée que le miroir qu'il y avait dans sa chambre explosa en mille morceaux mais elle ne réagit pas, fermant seulement ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes de terreur. Pitch, lui, sourit de satisfaction mais il effaça rapidement cet air pour avoir l'air plus sensible et inquiet pour sa petite fille…

- Je peux t'aider, Kiara… Répéta-t-il.

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle n'était pas seule ? Vraiment ? Pitch voulait-il vraiment l'aider ? Elle était peut-être sa petite-fille et elle avait cruellement besoin d'aide, de _son_ aide, mais il restait Pitch Black. Il restait le _croque mitaine_. Pouvait-elle faire confiance au croque mitaine ? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à .. à son grand-père ?

Elle le regarda, il semblait terriblement inquiet pour elle, _réellement_ inquiet. Un air qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, personne ne s'était plus inquiété pour elle depuis ses parents…

Son cœur se serra quand Pitch lui tendit la main avec un sourire d'encouragement… Elle s'approcha et voulut prendre sa main mais quelque chose sembla la retenir.

C'était Pitch Black ! C'était le croque mitaine ! Il était le monstre qui effrayait les enfants la nuit ! Il était celui qui avait emprisonné les enfants de Burgess, il était celui qui avait provoqué tous ces problèmes !

Elle ramena brusquement sa main vers elle en criant :

- Non !

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et l'air surpris de Pitch se mua rapidement en un visage plein d'une colère manifestement retenue…

- Je.. j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Murmura-t-elle.

Et elle partit en courant dehors, dans la neige, en ignorant complètement le froid qui la frappa de pleins fouets… Elle courut le plus vite possible, retenant ses larmes, elle finit par arriver finalement devant un lac gelé. Elle se laissa tomber au bord et reprit son souffle pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas dans la neige et elle se retourna, craignant à nouveau que ce soit Pitch mais ce n'était que Bunny qui leva un sourcil :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais impossible de prononcer un mot, elle secoua la tête et s'assit dans la neige, tremblant comme une feuille. Bunny comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien et n'avait besoin que d'une chose : la présence de quelqu'un.

Il s'assit à un mètre d'elle, ne la regardant même pas et ignorant le froid de la neige qui lui piquait la peau à travers ses poils. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement mais Kiara lui lança un regard surpris avant de reporter son regard sur le lac.

Ils restèrent comme ça très longtemps mais ils ne savaient pas combien de temps exactement, jusqu'à ce que Kiara se relève en enlevant la neige de ses vêtements. Ses mains étaient rouge de froids et ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir, elle ne sentait même plus le froid et ne tremblait plus mais elle savait qu'elle était mal en point…

Soudain, semblant venir de nulle part, une flèche percuta son cœur et elle se plia en deux de douleur, un énorme déchirement traversant sa poitrine ! Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais il se retrouva étouffé par l'enchaînement d'évènements qui se produisirent en même temps : le lac de glace explosa littéralement et des blocs de glace partirent dans tous les sens, manquant de décapiter Bunny qui se jeta dans la neige pour éviter de se faire frapper. Mais ce n'était pas tout, une sorte de déflagration fit plier tous les arbres et les sapins des environs, faisant également tomber les personnes qui se trouvaient même à l'extérieur du parc ou dans les rues, Bunny se retrouva soufflé sur plusieurs mètres par le souffle de la force invisible qui le repoussa au loin. À nouveau, un autre évènement troubla encore plus la situation : un énorme coup de foudre descendit du ciel devenu soudainement noir et frappa le sapin le plus grand, l'embrasant immédiatement comme une torche géante dans le ciel sombre rempli de nuages menaçants …

Le son de la déflagration, de la puissance de la foudre et des morceaux de glace qui continuaient de pleuvoir autour d'elle fit résonner les oreilles de Kiara et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige…

- Bon sang ! C'était quoi ça ?! Hurla Bunny en s'approchant de Kiara.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle leva les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Bunny suivit son regard et fit de même avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils étaient mal… _Très_ mal …

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord, quelques temps plus tôt…_

Cupidon découvrit avec bonheur l'atelier du Père Noël, s'il ne pouvait pas voir les beautés telles qu'elles étaient, les sons qui en émanaient et les mouvements qu'il pouvait percevoir suffisaient à le rendre extatique !

Mais Fée et Sab ne perdirent pas de temps à lui faire visiter les lieux puisqu'ils l'entraînèrent dans la Salle du Globe où se trouvaient déjà Nord et Jack – ce dernier l'air profondément remué…

- Jack ! Nord ! S'écria Fée.

Nord se tourna vers eux. Avoir raconté son histoire avait soulagé son cœur d'un poids terrible et il se sentait bien mieux, malgré l'horrible angoisse qu'il avait : il avait l'impression d'avoir refilé tout le poids de ces années de souffrance secrète et d'Amour douloureux à Jack qui ne cessait de ressasser l'histoire de Nord et surtout, la terrible prophétie de l'Homme de Lune car il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait _toujours_ raison…

- Ah ! S'écria le russe en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Bienvenue à toi, Cupidon !

- Merci de l'accueil chaleureux, Nord, ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Fit Cupidon avec un sourire. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas aussi heureux de me voir…

Il s'approcha et tendit son visage comme s'il reniflait quelque chose :

- Mais je peux sentir que la douleur est encore grande, et que tu t'es libéré de ce poids il y a quelques temps… Notre Jack Frost aurait-il donc appris ce que fait l'Amour aux immortels ?

Jack se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

- On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés, par hasard ?

Cupidon croisa les bras d'un air agacé, se tournant vers la zone de froid intense sur sa gauche :

- Oui. Répondit-il, l'air très agacé. On s'est déjà rencontrés quand tu as détruit ma récolte de cœurs le jour de la St Valentin avec une fichue gelée !

- Ah ? Et ?

- Et je t'avais menacé de souffrir en tombant amoureux d'une mortelle.

Jack perdit son sourire et le foudroya du regard mais Cupidon ne fit pas attention à ça et haussa les épaules :

- Faut croire que ma menace a finalement été mise à exécution !

Jack serra les poings et tout le monde sentit la température baisser brusquement de plusieurs degrés :

- Alors c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ! C'est bien toi qui es allié avec Pitch !

Cupidon leva un sourcil intrigué :

- Allié avec Pitch ? Uuuh… Nan merci.

Jack cligna des yeux un peu perturbé et lança un regard aux trois autres Gardiens qui semblèrent aussi perdus que lui :

- Moi, mon truc, c'est faire tomber amoureux les ados puis briser leurs cœurs. Les enfants dont vous vous occupez et que Pitch adoooore effrayer sont trop immatures pour comprendre ce qu'est l'Amour, alors, très peu pour moi.

- Ça se tient… Finit par avouer Fée en faisant la moue.

Elle aurait préféré savoir que Jack n'était pas tombé amoureux naturellement de Kiara et que ses sentiments avaient été manipulés mais immédiatement après, elle se sentit coupable de penser une telle chose…

Elle soupira de dépit et Cupidon vers elle :

- La jalousie est une mauvaise chose, Fée ! Enfin, pour les autres, moi j'adoooore !

- Jalouse ? Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? Demanda Jack.

- Aaah, Jack, Jack, Jack… Soupira l'immortel de l'Amour en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré… Tu as beau avoir trois siècles de vie et être un adolescent éternel, tu es encore plus novice en Amour qu'un enfant de cinq ans ! Et tu es si innocent…

Jack entrouvrit la bouche, l'air mi choqué, mi écœuré… Il lança un regard à Nord qui haussa les épaules :

- Cupidon est le spécialiste en matière de sentiments, il a sans doute raison, Jack…

- Au moins, il a réussi à réaliser ses sentiments tout seul comme un grand, c'est déjà ça ! Soupira Cupidon.

Jack se renfrogna et serra son bâton…

- Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de te transformer en statue de glace la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Grogna-t-il.

- Parce que tu as peur, peut-être ?

- Pfff, peur ? D'un môme haut comme trois pommes armé d'un arc et de flèches ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Continue sur cette voie, Jack Frost, et tu n'auras pas la moindre aide de ma part !

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se fichant totalement de son aide, mais Fée se jeta sur lui et posa une main sur sa bouche, les plumes multicolores sur ses mains chatouillant les narines de Jack qui loucha sur les plumes…

- Peu importe, laissez vos différents de côté ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cupidon, peux-tu nous aider ?

Il haussa un sourcil curieux :

- Je voudrais bien savoir _pourquoi_ vous me croyiez un allié de Pitch d'abord ?

Les Gardiens s'entre regardèrent et Jack attrapa les poignets de Fée pour pouvoir parler, la faisant vibrer de toutes ses plumes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

- Vous ne lui avez même pas expliqué la situation ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Fée et Sab.

Sab se dandina sur place de gêne et Fée cligna de ses longs cils, revenant sur Terre – enfin, plus ou moins, puisqu'elle volait sur place…

- Eh bien.. heu.. on a oublié… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Jack roula des yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était terriblement craquant, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, gênée par de telles pensées alors que Cupidon se tournait vers elle, un grand sourire entendu sur le visage. Nord s'approcha de Cupidon d'un air grave et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé et la théorie de Bunny. Cupidon ne regardait aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux, puisqu'il était aveugle, mais ça se voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'il les avait parfaitement écoutés et réfléchissant intensément :

- C'est une théorie intéressante et je pense qu'il a raison sur un point : Pitch veut affaiblir Jack. Le prendre par ses sentiments est une bonne idée mais je n'en suis pas la cause – malgré mes menaces ! Tu aurais dû le savoir pourtant, Nord, non ?

- Que veut-il dire ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers son mentor.

Nord soupira profondément :

- Quand je suis allé lui demander de l'aide pour tu-sais-quoi, il m'a expliqué plusieurs choses…

Sab et Fée se regardèrent curieusement en entendant le « tu-sais-quoi » mais ils ne dirent rien, respectant le lien qui unissait Jack et Nord…

- Choses qui sont ? Fit Jack doucement, attendant la suite.

Cupidon prit le relai pour expliquer :

- Mes flèches ne marchent _que_ sur les mortels. Tous les immortels sont immunisés contre ma magie, si je tente quelque chose, la flèche rebondit. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas la cause de tes sentiments amoureux, et non, je ne pourrais pas te faire oublier tes sentiments, Jack.

Il encaissa comme il put mais Cupidon cligna des yeux, comme perturbé :

- Cependant, sache une chose, deux de mes pouvoirs marchent sur les immortels : l'un de mes pouvoirs est, autre que percevoir et sentir les sentiments - amoureux ou non - de la personne, je peux aussi _pressentir_ le futur des sentiments. Et je sais une chose te concernant, tu vas souffrir. Mais quand, comment, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, désolé.

Jack ouvrit la bouche et déglutit avant de se reprendre en se souvenant que tout le monde l'entourait :

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu si tu veux tant te venger ?

Cupidon eut un petit sourire mélancolique :

- Parce que tes sentiments sont vrais et purs. Ils ne sont pas d'origine magique, tu ne les as pas choisis ou attendus, c'est ce qui les rend si beaux… Et j'aime ces sentiments-là, ce sont les plus merveilleux… C'est ce genre de passion que j'appelle « Amour », l'Amour avec un grand A, l'Amour vrai qui fait faire des folies pour la personne aimée…

Il marqua une pause, tentant d'ignorer la tristesse et la jalousie qui envahissaient Fée :

- Peut-être que tu souffriras, mais cet Amour est un don que tu dois chérir…

Il se tourna vers Nord avec un sourire triste :

- Comme toi, Nord… N'oublie jamais tes sentiments, d'accord ?

La gorge nouée d'émotion, Nord acquiesça avec un sourire triste mais soulagé… Jack, lui, tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées mais sans succès… Depuis qu'il était tombé.. amoureux, tout lui semblait flou et embrouillé, comme si une brume s'insinuait dans son cerveau. Même si Cupidon était complètement aveugle, un sourire éclaira son visage et il croisa le regard de Jack qui comprit que l'Esprit de l'Amour lui répondait silencieusement : cette brume, c'était son don, c'était son Amour…

Jack sentit malgré tout son cœur se réchauffer et encore peu habitué par cette sensation si agréable, il se sentit complètement remué de l'intérieur…

- Par contre, si vous voulez absolument que Jack et cette Kiara n'aient pas le moindre rapport, puisqu'elle est mortelle, je peux faire en sorte que ses sentiments ne s'éveillent jamais et qu'ils disparaissent…

Jack déglutit en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour Kiara mais s'il y avait le moindre espoir, la moindre chance pour qu'elle tombe un jour amoureuse de lui, il voulait plus que tout y croire…

Mais il était immortel, et pas elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jack et Nord dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

- C'est à toi que revient cette décision, Jack…

Jack baissa la tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux argentés devant son regard…

L'histoire de Nord lui avait appris une chose : Kiara et lui – quand bien même elle tomberait amoureuse de lui ! – n'avaient aucun avenir, aucune chance de vivre ensemble. Elle vieillirait et mourrait, alors qu'il vivra éternellement…

Si cette chose arrivait, il serait complètement brisé, c'est sûr mais autre chose le ferait encore plus souffrir : que Kiara puisse éprouver la moindre douleur, la moindre souffrance à l'idée même de mourir et de le quitter…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, encore moins à cause de lui… Il l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir en tuant sa famille, il ne voulait pas la briser plus…

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et releva la tête, son regard bleu aux mille reflets ne laissant voir qu'un seul et unique sentiment : la souffrance la plus profonde qui puisse exister.

- Cu.. Cupidon… Commença-t-il.

Il voulut prendre une inspiration mais pas le moindre souffle d'air ne réussit à arriver à ses poumons :

- Fais-le… Souffla-t-il douloureusement, le cœur brisé…

* * *

_Je dois avouer que mes yeux étaient plutôt humides quand j'ai écrit la fin ! " (Heureusement que c'est mon histoire, quand même ... -_-")_

_Je veux vraiment votre avis ! Alors ? :D_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : SOUVENIRS (Normalement, en tout cas, c'est ce nom-là .. é_è )_

_Le chapitre 13 arrivera demain, ou lundi ! ;)_


	13. Annonces Détonnantes

_Eeeeh .. non. Toujours pas "Souvenirs" ! XD_

_Mais dans ce chapitre, deux révélations fracassantes pour les Gardiens ! ;)_

_**Emilie** : L'action va revenir, ne t'en fais pas ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Je suis contente que le titre du chapitre lui aille bien, mais notre coco n'a pas fini de souffrir avec moi ! :P_

_**Erika** : Merci pour ta review ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Et encore plus de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer suffisamment d'émotions pour que tu aies les larmes aux yeux ! Prochain objectif : De vraies larmes ! XD_

_**Mizu** : Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu de messages aussi .. heu.. chaleureux (ou fous ?! XD) par rapport à ce que j'écris et ça me fait très plaisir ! :D_

_**Kagura** : J'aime embrouiller les gens. J'aime être sadique ! Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! XD_

_Je comptais poster ce chapitre avant-hier ou hier mais je dois avouer qu'avec les préparatifs de Noël, impossible d'allumer mon ordi (ce qui est, on peut le dire, un véritable Miracle de Noël ! XD) mais considérez ce chapitre comme mon cadeau de Noël ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XIII : Annonces Détonnantes…

Kiara resta à genoux de longues minutes, une douleur continuant de la lancer dans la poitrine. Elle observait la neige près d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une flèche grise, elle la prit et la souleva, elle releva la tête et vit les cinq Gardiens l'observer curieusement, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre : un gamin habillé en rappeur avec un arc dans la main.

Il avait lancé la flèche, il avait essayé de la tuer et s'il n'avait pas réussi, elle avait quand même eu tellement mal qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : étriper l'imbécile à l'arc.

- C'est toi qui as lancé ce truc ?! Hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle remarqua que le garçon semblait ne pas voir, mais c'est Jack qui s'avança d'un pas :

- Un instant, on va tout t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ?! Que vous êtes tous de mèche pour m'achever ?! Pitch avait raison ! J'aurais dû aller avec lui quand il me l'a proposé !

Ils ouvrirent grand la bouche et le silence devient lourd. Cupidon, mal à l'aise, recula légèrement en sifflotant d'un air innocent :

- Tu as rencontré Pitch ?! Hurla Jack.

Elle secoua la main pour le faire partir comme s'il était un moustique qui lui tournait autour mais elle se tourna vers Cupidon :

- Toi ! Ne crois pas t'enfuir aussi facilement !

- Je ne m'enfuis pas… Bafouilla-t-il.

Elle leva la flèche et essaya de l'attraper mais il sauta en l'air et se retrouva à deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête :

- C'est pas vrai ! Encore un ?!

Elle donna des coups pour essayer de l'attraper mais Cupidon ne fit pas attention à elle et se tourna vers les Gardiens :

- On fait quoi ?

- Que s'est-il passé avec la flèche ? Demanda Fée.

- Que s'est-il passé tout court ? Demanda Bunny qui ne connaissait pas la décision qui avait été prise plus tôt.

Jack soupira et secoua la tête :

- On peut pas te le dire devant Kiara.

Elle oublia immédiatement Cupidon qui soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Jack en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous ?!

- T'es plutôt mal placée pour dire ça alors que tu complotes avec Pitch ! S'exclama Jack.

Elle leva la flèche grise sous le menton de Jack qui reculait au fur et à mesure que Kiara avançait en le menaçant de sa flèche :

- Je ne complote pas ! Et j'ai mes raisons ! Mais je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_ vous avez essayé de me tuer ?!

- On n'a pas essayé de te tuer !

- Et cette flèche, c'était pour quoi ?!

Elle la remua et elle manqua de trancher la gorge de Jack qui, agacé, la lui arracha des mains et avança à son tour en la faisant reculer :

- J'ai mes raisons ! Grogna-t-il en lui mettant son bâton sous le menton comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec la flèche.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et donna un coup au bâton pour l'écarter de son chemin puis elle poussa Jack qui vacilla à peine en arrière :

- Tu vas me dire que c'est une flèche magique et que ce gamin c'est Cupidon qui me l'a lancée pour me faire tomber amoureuse ?!

Jack lança un regard gêné à Cupidon et aux autres Gardiens. Kiara perdit son sourire ironique et se tourna vers Cupidon qui avait rangé son arc dans son dos et avait les mains derrière la nuque comme s'il regardait un film intéressant – malgré le fait qu'il soit aveugle, sentir les sentiments des deux protagonistes lui suffisait !

- Tu.. te.. fous de moi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Cupidon haussa un sourcil :

- Tu as deviné juste, je suis Cupidon !

- Cupidon ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ou Eros, ou Valentin, appelle-moi comme tu veux !

- Eros ? Valentin ? Fit-elle une nouvelle fois en clignant des yeux.

- Le seul ! L'unique !

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, elle était en colère. Contre Jack et sa fuite, contre Pitch, contre sa crise de lâcheté quelques heures plus tôt, contre Cupidon et surtout, contre la flèche qu'elle avait reçu et lui avait fait terriblement mal !

- Tu as vraiment essayé de me faire tomber amoureuse ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh, non ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Quoi que, ce serait intéressant de voir la tournure des choses si je te faisais ressentir quelque chose pour Bunny, ou encore-

Bunny glapit de surprise mais déjà, Kiara était rouge de colère :

- Raaaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur Cupidon qui s'envola en l'air, il attrapa son arc et prépara une flèche alors que Kiara ne cessait de sauter sur place pour essayer de l'attraper et de l'étrangler, elle devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un et le mieux placé était ce gamin mal habillé ! Elle réussit à attraper sa cheville et le tira au sol, il étouffa un cri mais la flèche était déjà sur le point de partir :

- Je te conseille d'arrêter à moins de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur !

Se souvenant de l'affreuse douleur qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt, elle hésita et Cupidon – plus rapide qu'il ne le paraissait – en profita pour s'échapper et aller se cacher derrière Nord. Kiara le foudroya du regard et Cupidon lui tira la langue :

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois insensible à mes pouvoirs ! Sinon, rien que pour ton comportement _inadmissible_, je te lancerais une de mes plus belles flèches qui portent la poisse en Amour !

- Inadmissible ?! Qui est-ce qui a essayé de lancer une flèche dans mon cœur ?!

Cupidon pointa son doigt vers Jack que Kiara foudroya du regard alors qu'il roulait les yeux au ciel :

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien tenté du tout !

- Tu m'as donné la permission, je te rappelle. Commenta Cupidon en haussant un sourcil.

- La permission, peut-être, mais techniquement, je n'ai rien tiré du tout ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kiara passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda longuement Jack d'un air dégouté :

- Mais.. je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu as donné ta « permission » pour me planter une flèche en plein cœur ?!

Jack réalisa qu'il venait de dire les mots à ne pas dire du tout en présence de Kiara et il passa d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné :

- Heu.. ahem… J'ai une.. bonne raison ? Hésita-t-il.

Kiara croisa les bras en tapotant du pied – mais l'effet rendu était moyen vu qu'elle était dans la neige !

Cupidon tourna la tête vers Jack avec un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage :

- Une _très_ bonne raison ! Susurra-t-il.

Jack lui lança un regard agacé mais Cupidon n'en rayonna que de plus bel ! Mais Kiara s'en fichait et s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers Jack qui décida de tenter le tout pour le tout (il n'avait plus rien à perdre, de toute façon !) et redressa la tête pour l'affronter :

- Je peux connaître cette raison ? Murmura Kiara, prête à attraper son cou pour le tordre dans ses mains.

- Non. Répondit le plus honnêtement possible Jack.

Peu habituée à ce genre de comportement Kiara cligna des yeux :

- Pardon ?

- Tu as peut-être un tempérament de feu, mais tu n'es pas la seule ! Je suis peut-être un Esprit de l'Hiver mais, je peux parfaitement combattre le feu par le feu quand c'est nécessaire !

Elle plongea son regard intrigué dans celui de Jack, qui semblait comme un cristal pur et déterminé. Elle se sentit un peu troublée par l'intensité de ce regard et personne ne remarqua le sourire de Cupidon qui s'étendit sur son visage alors que tous les Gardiens observaient l'échange tendu entre les deux adolescents :

- Sache une chose, _Jack Frost_, tu as brisé ma vie et ne pense pas pouvoir la contrôler aussi facilement. Ne prend plus la moindre décision pour moi ou tu subiras ma colère, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de ça… Et quand je parle de décision me concernant, savoir si oui ou non je veux bien me laisser planter une flèche dans le cœur par un gamin mal habillé qui peut décider de toute ma vie amoureuse, c'est le genre de moment où je préfère choisir par moi-même. Donc, pour la je-ne-sais combientième de fois merci de rester à partir de maintenant et pour toujours en dehors de mon existence. Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Elle tourna les talons et Jack déglutit en serrant ses doigts autour de son bâton c'était sûr et certain maintenant, il avait brisé toutes ses chances avec elle. Il se claqua mentalement pour se forcer à ne pas penser à une quelconque « chance » avec elle, brisée ou non ! Il _devait_ la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'accrocher à elle comme ça…

Elle se retourna au dernier au dernier moment, regardant tous les immortels :

- Et ça vaut pour vous tous !

Elle s'éloigna mais au lieu de rentrer chez elle, trop en colère pour ça et craignant encore la quelconque venue de Pitch, elle alla au bord du lac gelé et observa le paysage en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer et se réconforter…

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, les six immortels se tournèrent les uns vers les autres :

- Hallelujah ! Tu t'es débarrassée d'elle, Jack ! Je croyais qu'elle allait rester avec nous pendant encore des heures ! S'exclama à mi-voix Bunny.

Jack ne voulait pas lui lancer un regard mauvais mais une partie de lui voulut transformer le Lapin de Pâques en Lapin de Glace !

Nord se tourna vers Cupidon, les deux ayant l'air très inquiets :

- Cupidon, pardi, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le Père Noël.

Cupidon haussa les épaules puis rangea son arc puisque toute menace venant de la furie qui se désignait au nom de Kiara était suffisamment loin à présent…

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Répondit-il. Quand je lui ai envoyé la flèche, elle a touché l'emplacement de son cœur et a rebondi contre sa poitrine.

- Comme pour les immortels… Murmura Fée.

- Elle est.. une immortelle ? Demanda Jack, craignant et espérant à la fois une réponse positive.

- Le truc qui est vraiment étrange, c'est que quand je lance une flèche sur un immortel, la flèche rebondit mais il ne souffre pas… Les mortels, eux, ça leur arrive de sentir une vive douleur, mais jamais aussi vive que celle-là !

Il tourna son visage et son regard aveugle vers la silhouette de Kiara qui se détachait dans le fond blanc et vert de la forêt enneigée :

- Elle a manifesté les « symptômes » d'une immortelle et d'une mortelle à la fois, comme si elle était prisonnière entre deux mondes. Conclut-il.

Nord réfléchit à la phrase et le début de terribles soupçons commencèrent à envahir son esprit…

Jack, lui, à cette phrase, se sentit partagé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit immortelle – il aurait eu une chance même minime avec elle, mais d'un autre côté, il s'était juré de la laisser partir et de la libérer car elle était mortelle… Que devait-il faire à présent qu'elle semblait être les deux ? Et comment pouvait-on être les _deux_ ?!

Il observa la silhouette sombre de Kiara et secoua la tête, il devait rester concentré sur la situation avec Pitch !

Mais personne n'eut l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus car soudain, quelques petites fées des dents dont Quenotte arrivèrent brusquement, sifflotant de terreur. Fée se tourna immédiatement vers elle, l'air inquiète :

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-elle, la voix vibrant d'une peur qu'elle aurait préféré cacher…

Quenotte partit dans des explications sans queue ni tête que seule Fée comprit… Les autres Gardiens observaient la petite fée paniquée et sa Maitresse mais le visage qu'affichait la Fée des Dents suffit à les faire frissonner : quelque chose de _grave_ s'était produit !

Elle se tourna vers eux, l'air effrayée :

- Pitch ! Pitch et ses alliés sont au Palais des Dents ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle commençait déjà à partir en volant mais Jack la retint en criant :

- Attend ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle était si inquiète qu'elle se fichait complètement des sentiments de Jack à l'égard de Kiara :

- Il recherche les dents de quelqu'un et est en train de tout saccager !

- De qui ? Demanda Bunny.

- Qui peut l'intéresser au point qu'il aille envahir le Palais des Dents ? Murmura Jack.

Fée ouvrit la bouche mais impossible pour elle de prononcer le moindre nom. Elle tourna son visage inquiet vers Kiara au loin, qui attirée par le bruit revenait vers eux en courant. Jack comprit aussitôt et frissonna de terreur :

- Non.. Souffla-t-il. Mais ! Pourquoi s'intéresser à ses dents ?!

- Pitch se fiche de ses dents, il veut ses souvenirs. Annonça Fée d'une voix anxieuse.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux… Que cachait Kiara et son passé pour que Pitch aille voler ses souvenirs ? Qu'est-ce qui les attendait ?

- Tous au Palais des Dents ! S'écria Nord en lançant une boule à neige.

- Un instant ! S'écria Kiara.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle qui était arrivée auprès d'eux :

- Reste ici Kiara ! S'exclama Jack dans un élan de protection qui, l'instant d'après, le gêna malgré lui.

- C'est le gars qui s'enfuit sans raison qui dit ça ? Ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- J'ai mes raisons… Grogna-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de raisons !

Elle passa devant lui et il lui lança un regard agacé :

- N'y va pas ! Fit-il.

Ce fut son tour de le regarder d'un air énervé :

- N'ai-je pas été assez claire tout à l'heure ? Je prends mes _propres_ décisions !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle passa le portail en passant devant tout le monde sous le regard exorbité de Jack et des autres qui étaient tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, assez impressionnés par cette fille si impétueuse et fougueuse !

Une fois de l'autre côté du portail, ils s'attendaient à une terrible panique avec des cauchemars qui iraient dans tous les sens, des fées des dents qui volèteraient partout, des cris, des mugissements, des rugissements, quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais seul un étrange silence leur répondit…

Ils furent tellement sonnés par ce manque de.. mouvement qu'ils restèrent sur place, en position défensive, préparant leurs armes pour ceux qui en avaient. Ce silence les rendaient encore plus nerveux ; seule Kiara semblait calme et tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour admirer l'immense Palais des Dents qui correspondait tant à l'image de sa Maîtresse : beau, majestueux, fier.

Soudain, ils virent des tas de fées de dents qui volèrent à toute vitesse vers Fée qui s'envola légèrement pour mieux les voir et les écouter – mal lui en prit vu qu'elles piaillaient toutes plus fort les unes que les autres ! Elle secoua la tête :

- Que dites-vous ? Pitch essaie de-

Brusquement, elle sentit ses plumes se dresser sur sa tête et un frisson parcourut l'échine de tous les Gardiens et de Kiara, ils se retournèrent tous brusquement pour voir Pitch, debout, fier avec son sourire satisfait et les mains croisés comme s'il les avait attendus trop longtemps à son goût !

- Fée ! Et tous les Gardiens ! Et que vois-je ? Kiara ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Les Gardiens clignèrent des yeux, malgré la petit remarque par rapport à Pitch plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pensé qu'elle pouvait le connaître, lui, Pitch Black :

- Un instant, commença Bunny, tu connais ce type ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Kiara.

Elle garda un visage fermé et haussa les épaules :

- Pas à ma connaissance. La _dernière_ fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand j'étais prisonnière et qu'il m'a libérée.

- Oh, Kiara, ma chère Kiara, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Fit Pitch en secouant le doigt. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, toi qui passes tant de temps avec tes amis les Gardiens qui s'évertuent à rendre les enfants plus sages !

- Qui a dit que j'étais une enfant sage ? S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était si peu sage qu'elle aurait même pu prétendre à voler sa propre place en tête de liste des enfants pas sages de Nord !

- Que fais-tu ici, Pitch ?! S'écria Fée, vibrant de colère.

Ses fées couinèrent toutes pour montrer à Pitch qu'elles étaient toutes autant en colère que leur Maîtresse !

- Ce que je fais ici ? Je ne fais que récupérer ce qui me revient de droit ! Se défendit-il d'un air faussement choqué.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut t'intéresser tant au Palais des Dents ? Demanda Jack.

Pitch sourit un peu plus et lança un regard à Kiara qui glapit de surprise en reculant de quelques pas. Jack la regarda curieusement mais soudain, trois ombres noires passèrent auprès d'eux et rejoignirent au plus vite Pitch, se révélant sous leurs véritables formes.

Pitch pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant les expressions des Gardiens :

- Vous ai-je donc présenté mes amis ? Fit-il.

Il attrapa le poignet de Némésis et la fit approcher, elle lança un regard fier et hautain aux Gardiens avec un sourire froid.

- Voici Némésis, mais Cupidon, tu dois la connaître, non ?

- Si je la connais ! Combien de fois elle est venue fourrer son nez dans mes affaires celle-là !

- Je te prierais de me parler autrement, Cupidon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'Amour mène toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre à la Vengeance !

Cupidon fit la moue et secoua la tête mais Bunny pointa son boomerang vers Némésis :

- Un instant, c'est qui elle ?

- C'est Némésis, la déesse grecque de la Vengeance. Répondit Cupidon d'une voix lasse.

La déesse sourit de satisfaction mais Jack fronça les sourcils :

- En quoi la vengeance a quelque chose à voir avec les cauchemars et la peur de Pitch ?

- La vengeance a toujours un petit peu de peur en elle, quand on veut se venger, c'est qu'au plus profond de soi, on a peur de quelque chose. Et puis, il est temps que les temps changent ! Personne n'en a que faire de moi depuis la chute des Grecs ! Il est temps de me venger d'avoir été oublié au profit d'un chérubin et de personnages ridicules dans votre genre !

- Je ne suis pas un _chérubin_ ! Hurla Cupidon, devenant aussi rouge que sa tenue de rappeur.

- C'est pourtant comme ça que tu es décrit partout… Remarqua Kiara.

- Je ne suis pas un chérubin !

Agacé par le comportement du _chérubin _qui flottait à peu près au-dessus de lui, Jack lui donna un petit coup du bout de son bâton et Cupidon fut repoussé à son grand étonnement à quelques mètres de là, il attrapa brusquement une flèche et arma son arc en visant Jack pour se venger, ce dernier qui se contenta de rouler les yeux :

- Impossible sur les immortels, tu te souviens ? Fit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Cupidon tremblait de rage de s'être fait traité de chérubin, et réalisant que la seule personne sur laquelle il aurait pu faire passer ses nerfs était Kiara mais que cette dernière avait une sorte de bouclier protecteur, il lança au sol sa flèche dans un élan de rage :

- Je ne suis pas un chérubin ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il disparut dans un nuage rose, ne laissant que des pétales de roses rouges qui flottèrent doucement jusqu'au sol.

Kiara remua légèrement les pétales de roses du bout de sa chaussure avec un sourire ironique :

- Eh beh, pour un chérubin, il fait des sorties plutôt théâtrales !

Au bout de quelques instants, Fée se tourna à nouveau vers Pitch en serrant les poings :

- Pitch ! Toi et tes alliés, partez de mon Palais _immédiatement_ !

- Comme si on allait t'écouter ! Pouffa de rire un autre allié de Pitch, Jack O' Lantern.

Fée fronça les sourcils et Jack s'appuya contre son bâton avec un sourire :

- Alors c'est lui l'_autre_ Jack ? Pas très impressionnant !

- Tu t'es regardé l'bonhomme de neige ? Fit Jack O' Lantern en croisant les bras alors que la lueur de son navet brillait un peu plus fort.

- Bonhomme de neige ? Tu sais que t'es celui qu'a inspiré les citrouilles au moins ? Ironisa Jack.

Jack O' Lantern fronça les sourcils, son navet brillant vraiment fort de colère :

- Toi, tu cherches à m'agacer. Fit-il.

- Nan ! Tu crois ?! Ironisa Jack.

Jack O' Lantern leva un bras pour appeler ses esprits mais Pitch posa une main sur son bras :

- Voyons, nous ne sommes pas là pour se battre, Jack.

- Ah ? Et on est là pour quoi alors ? Ironisa Jack Frost.

- Pour parlementer, vois-tu. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter mon dernier ami que vous n'avez encore jamais eu l'occasion disons.. de _voir_ !

Il se tourna vers un bonhomme court sur pattes – plus petit encore que Sab ! Il avait une barbe et des cheveux frisés roux, un grand chapeau vert et une tenue dans les tons de verts, mais la couleur qui dominait était sans conteste le vert sapin ! Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, ce qui montrait qu'il devait beaucoup s'amuser mais ce n'était pas la lueur joyeuse comme dans les yeux de Jack, c'était plutôt une lueur malveillante…

- Cimbaeth, approche donc !

- Oh non, pas lui… Grogna Bunny.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Jack.

Le petit bonhomme rit doucement et sauta sur ses mains avant de retomber sur ses pieds :

- Je suis le Leprechaun ! Une créature irlandaise tout en joie, bonne humeur et surtout-

- Vols, avarice, radinerie et malveillance. Grogna Bunny.

- C'est très mal le connaître ! Intervint Pitch d'un air sincère.

- Mais pourquoi s'allier à Pitch ? Demanda Nord en serrant les poignées de ses sabres.

- Hihihi ! Pour m'amuser, pardi !

Il repartit dans ses galipettes en rigolant joyeusement et il partit en courant si vite qu'ils ne virent rien du tout, seulement un trait vert et roux et un souffle de vent. Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa voix derrière eux que les Gardiens surent où il était arrivé :

- C'est donc elle la fille ? Fit-il en s'approchant de Kiara.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, surprise de voir cette créature être arrivée aussi rapidement auprès d'elle mais elle trébucha en arrière. Elle étouffa un cri et Jack allait l'attraper mais l'autre Jack, Jack O' Lantern, partit sous sa forme d'ombre et l'attrapa avant de la faire voler et de l'amener auprès de Pitch et Némésis.

- Pitch ! Laisse-la partir ! S'écria Jack en resserrant son emprise autour de son bâton.

- Ouais ! Laisse-moi partir ! S'écria Kiara à son tour en se relevant, prête à sauter dans le vide si besoin.

- Mais, je ne vais quand même pas laisser partir ce qui m'appartient, non ?

- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Fit Pitch en se retournant vers elle, son sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Jack fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait crier une autre insulte ou un autre ordre à Pitch mais le rire du Leprechaun et une brise informèrent Jack et les autres Gardiens qu'il avait bougé avec sa Supervitesse !

Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu tenter le moindre mouvement pour se retourner, ce dernier passait sous les jambes de Jack et le renversait en arrière. Il étouffa un cri et envoya un rayon glacé par réflexe – rayon glacé qui frappa les fesses du Leprechaun qui ne rit plus vraiment et tomba aux pieds de Kiara en étouffant un glapissement de douleur et de surprise, il commença à se masser les fesses pleines de glace alors que Kiara lançait un sourire de presque remerciement à Jack qui se relevait déjà :

- Fini de jouer Pitch ! Elle ne t'appartient pas et n'a rien à faire avec toi ! Alors laisse-la tranquille, elle et ses souvenirs !

Il déglutit en pensant à ce qu'il allait ajouter :

- Elle veut vivre sans nous…

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! S'écria Pitch. Il la défend avec tant d'ardeur !

Jack fronça les sourcils et les autres Gardiens sentirent que quelque chose se préparait, alors ils fléchirent tous leurs jambes, prêts à se jeter sur Pitch et ses alliés dès qu'ils le pourraient !

Kiara également le sentit car elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Pitch qui l'ignora royalement :

- Mais peut-être veut-elle vivre sans toi et tes amis Gardiens mais, elle ne veut certainement pas vivre sans son grand père !

- Que.. quoi ? Murmura Jack.

- Oh ? Elle ne t'a donc rien dit ? Fit Pitch d'un air innocent.

- Pitch.. Grogna Kiara pour le faire arrêter.

Il l'ignora une nouvelle fois et attrapa les épaules de Kiara pour la rapprocher de lui :

- Je suis son grand-père !

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les Gardiens qui semblèrent tous sur le point de défaillir.

Le vol de Fée manqua de régularité et elle faillit tomber au sol, Bunny ouvrit grand ses babines, Sab trébucha et manqua de tomber sur les fesses, Nord ouvrit ses yeux si grand que même sa petite poupée russe qui le représentait en bébé n'avait pas les yeux aussi grands quant à Jack, il crut qu'un coup de poing venait de le traverser et il lâcha son bâton de stupeur…

Et Jack ne lâchait jamais, _jamais_, quoi qu'il arrive, son bâton !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! :D_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)_

_Pour Cimbaeth, le Leprechaun, vu que toutes nos Légendes ont des prénoms (qui manquent légèrement d'originalité, soit dit en passant ..) c'est un prénom irlandais qui signifie "voleur, brigand" - ce qui correspond assez bien au caractère du Leprechaun, vous le saurez plus tard dans l'histoire ! ;)_

_Vous remarquerez qu'il manque toujours un allié de Pitch mais ce dernier (et moi aussi !) on veut le garder pour plus tard ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! :D_

_Pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué dans le film (du moins, les trois fois où je l'ai regardé !) que Jack ne lâchait JAMAIS son bâton, ou alors, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficultés et s'il ne l'avait plus dans ses mains, il essayait au plus vite de le récupérer ! C'était pour souligner à quel point il est remué par l'annonce de Pitch ! :P_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : SOUVENIRS _

_Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, ce chapitre sera vraiment titré comme ça ! ;)_

_Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre .. ?_

_Un grand merci à vous tous, mes lecteurs et .._

_JOYEUX NOËL ! :D_


	14. Souvenirs

_Enfin ! Ce fameux chapitre ! :D Vous savez qu'hier soir (enfin, plutôt cette nuit !) je l'ai écrit jusqu'à trois heures et demi du matin ! J'étais trop à fond pour pouvoir arrêter ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Ca s'arrête toujours au mauvais moment car c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! :P_

_**Marion** : Attend de voir ce chapitre pour un joli petit moment entre Kiara & Jack ! Quant à mon indication ... je crois que je vais devoir la revoir à la hausse ! " Quand j'écris, je pense pouvoir mettre certaines choses dans un chapitre mais au final, après avoir écrit, je me rends compte que c'est trop long alors, j'en fais deux chapitres au lieu d'un ! Comme là, le chapitre précédent était censé contenir tout ce chapitre-ci, donc, je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais pas de baiser avant encore .. 3, 4 peut-être 5 chapitres ! XD (Après, tout dépend, ce que tu considères comme "baiser", alors, tu seras sûrement satisfaite au prochain chapitre ! :P)_

_**Emilie** : Hihihi ! Ta suite est arrivée ! Elle est arrivée ! XD_

_**Sasage** : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais, je suis divinement sadique, mais j'adore ça ! Quant aux bons moments avec Kiara, disons que ça commence dans ce chapitre et continue dans le prochain ! :P_

_**Delph** : Hurler ? A ce point ?! XD Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir provoquer de telles réactions chez les lecteurs rien qu'avec ce que j'écris ... Je suis émue ! T.T_

_Musiques de ce chapitre : - "Eternal Love" ~ Future World Music (surtout sur la fin !)_

_- "Final Hope" ~ Audiomachine_

_- "Revelations" ~ Veigar_

_- "Life Goes On" ~ Future World Music_

_- "Day Becomes Night" ~ Future World Music_

_Les souvenirs seront en italiques ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XIV : Souvenirs

- Je suis son grand-père !

Seul le son de la chute du bâton de Jack résonna dans le grand Palais. Même le bruissement des ailes des fées semblait être devenu sourd…

Kiara sentit la colère l'envahir contre Pitch et elle tenta de s'écarter mais il enfonça ses ongles dans son épaule et elle gémit de douleur, incapable de tout mouvement alors qu'il gardait son sourire sur le visage…

Elle regarda les Gardiens et son cœur se serra, elle comprit que plus jamais, _jamais_ ils ne lui feraient une nouvelle fois confiance parce qu'elle était sa _petite fille_… Ils la regardaient comme si elle était un monstre aussi terrible que Pitch et ses alliés. Semblait-elle donc si proche des Ténèbres qu'ils l'abandonnaient ainsi ?

Elle se claqua mentalement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux ou de Pitch. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal qu'ils la regardent de cette façon ? Elle ne se souciait quand même pas de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, non ?

Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant affronter le regard de Jack et des autres. Pitch serra un peu plus son emprise sur elle et lui murmura de façon presque inaudible :

- Tu vois ? Ils sont prêts à t'abandonner, tes _Gardiens_. Mais moi, je ne t'abandonnerais _jamais_ !

Cela faisait du mal à Kiara d'admettre une telle chose, mais Pitch avait raison. Ils l'abandonnaient.

Si ce n'était pas Pitch qui la maintenait prisonnière, elle aurait sûrement essayer de trouver du réconfort chez lui, chez son « grand père » mais, il restait Pitch Black et ses longs doigts froids continuaient de lui meurtrir l'épaule…

Mais pire que tout, elle sentait une certaine forme de puissance remuer en elle, comme si rester près de Pitch éveillait un peu plus à chaque seconde ses pouvoirs… Si elle avait pu en douter pendant un moment, surtout après que Pitch soit venu dans sa chambre, après l'incident du lac et cet étrange sentiment, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se mentir : elle avait des pouvoirs. Elle était la petite fille de Pitch Black. Ses pouvoirs étaient les ténèbres pures.

- Que.. qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! S'exclama Nord en se redressant et en remuant ses sabres.

- As-tu donc besoin d'une longue explication, Nord ? Kiara est ma petite-fille !

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Bunny. Les immortels ne peuvent pas.. avoir d'enfants !

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant ! J'ai créé sa mère des Ténèbres elles-mêmes. Elle était une arme destinée à vous détruire. Mais malheureusement, sa mère s'est enfuie et est tombée _amoureuse_…

Il fit une petite moue comme si l'idée même de l'Amour le révulsait au point qu'il ait envie de vomir !

- Elle a abandonné ses pouvoirs et son immortalité pour vivre avec cet humain pitoyable.

Kiara ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre… Comment Pitch pouvait-il dire de telles choses sur ses parents alors qu'elle était _là_ ?!

- Et Kiara est née, héritant de la puissance de sa mère, de la puissance des ténèbres, de _ma_ puissance !

- Héri.. tant ? Souffla Fée, sous le choc.

- Oui, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle puisse voir tous les immortels ? Pourquoi voue-t-elle une haine si grande contre vous ? Pourquoi ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés à partir du moment où elle est arrivée dans mon antre ? Les Ténèbres qui sommeillent en elle se sont réveillés à tel point que si elle ne les laisse pas être libérées, elle est vouée à disparaître, submergée par ses propres pouvoirs !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Jack sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux vers Pitch et Kiara. Les cheveux noirs. Les yeux or. Tout était logique. Elle était sa petite fille.

- Submergée ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, elle mourra. Comme sa mère avant elle !

Kiara glapit de surprise et tenta de s'échapper mais Pitch attrapa son bras et le lui tordit légèrement de façon à l'immobiliser :

- Mais ! C'était un accident de voiture !

Il l'ignora et continua :

- Mon cher Jack Frost, es-tu faible au point de perdre ton arme la plus précieuse de tes mains ?

Il sursauta et se baissa rapidement pour reprendre son bâton, le serrant dans sa main si fort que ses jointures déjà pâles, blanchirent à l'extrême.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, même si cela a pris plus de temps que prévu, mon plan marche !

- Ton plan ? Répéta Nord avec son accent russe.

- Kiara a réussi à vous affaiblir, à affaiblir les Gardiens !

Il partit dans un rire machiavélique et Kiara, folle de rage d'avoir été manipulée le poussa brusquement en arrière ! Il cessa de rire et pris d'un élan de colère la frappa au visage si fort qu'elle vola en dehors de la plateforme, tombant dans le vide.

Jack réagit immédiatement, il partit et la rattrapa par les hanches, il la serra fort contre lui. Elle glapit de surprise et de choc d'être rattrapée à temps et il la ramena auprès des Gardiens. Kiara vacilla et s'écroula sur ses fesses :

- Ça va ? Demanda doucement Jack avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il lui tendit sa main, elle voulut la prendre mais elle croisa son regard et détourna immédiatement le visage, se mordant la lèvre et se relevant toute seule. Il lui lança un regard curieux mais laissa glisser alors que la colère de Pitch explosait :

- Comment as-tu osé me faire une telle chose ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Et toi ?!

Elle se tourna vers lui, folle de rage :

- Tu as tout préparé depuis longtemps ! Tu avais essayé de m'emmener dans ton royaume pour éveiller mes pouvoirs mais les Gardiens t'ont arrêté ! Ensuite, tu as enlevé les enfants sous mes yeux en sachant pertinemment que j'irais les aider même jusque dans ton royaume ! Mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés et maintenant, maintenant ..

Sa voix s'étrangla et Jack aurait voulu l'aider d'une quelconque manière mais Fée voleta jusqu'à Kiara qui gardait ses yeux résolument fermés, ne voulant regarder ni son grand père, ni les Gardiens qui devaient la détester…

C'est pour ça qu'elle sursauta brusquement en sentant Fée poser sa main sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers Pitch qui n'exprima pas le moindre sentiment :

- Kiara a raison ! Tu nous as tous manipulés ! Mais c'est fini maintenant Pitch ! Tu ne pourras plus rien lui faire ! Pars de mon Palais immédiatement et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici !

Jack tourna un visage assuré et plein de détermination vers Pitch et ses alliés et puis, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il en manquait un. Il manquait l'un de ses alliés, il manquait Jack O' Lantern !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y penser d'avantage, Pitch sourit machiavéliquement et redressa son visage d'un air fier et hautain :

- Tu me connais mieux que tu ne le penses Kiara, puisque tu as réussi à deviner si facilement mes intentions. Mais sache que je l'ai fait pour toi. Ah, et une dernière chose, il manque quelque chose dans ton raisonnement, ma chère…

Il marqua une pause théâtrale et son sourire laissa entrevoir ses dents pointues :

- Pourquoi serais-je venu au Palais des Dents, dis-moi ?

Fée et Kiara froncèrent toutes les deux les sourcils car toutes les deux étaient plus que concernées par la tournure des évènements… Mais déjà, une sombre silhouette passa près d'eux en rigolant et Jack O' Lantern se redressa auprès de Pitch, souriant de son air las et mauvais à Jack qui vit immédiatement pourquoi le navet géant s'était absenté sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop préoccupés par la révélation de Pitch – encore une de ses manipulations pour laisser Jack O' Lantern libre d'agir !

Jack O' Lantern lança un regard plein de défi à Jack avant de tendre à Pitch ce pour quoi il était parti. Fée hurla en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, Sab ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, Bunny et Nord poussèrent des cris de surprise et Jack fronça les sourcils en prenant à deux mains son bâton, prêt à attaquer ! Les fées des dents soufflèrent, insultées et inquiètes. Seule Kiara semblait perdue, ne sachant pas ce que c'était…

Pitch récupéra avec un sourire satisfait le cylindre dorée qui luisait et reflétait la couleur de ses yeux, sur le côté, il y avait un visage d'enfant peint : celui d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux dorés. Les dents. Il avait les dents de Kiara. Il avait ses souvenirs !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kiara d'une voix innocente.

- Vois-tu, ma chère Kiara, la raison pour laquelle la Fée des dents les récolte est que les dents renferment les souvenirs de chaque enfant ! Et ici, ce sont _tes_ dents, _tes_ souvenirs !

Kiara sembla comprendre l'intérêt pour Pitch d'avoir ses dents mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, Jack agit. Il lança avec un cri de guerre un rayon glaçant vers Pitch mais Jack O' Lantern avait vu le coup venir et sauta devant son maître, leva son navet et fit apparaître un énorme mur de flamme qui créa un nuage de vapeur immense à cause de la glace.

La panique commença à régner : les deux Jack se lançaient des attaques mais n'avaient aucun effet à part créer de la vapeur qui aveuglait les autres Fée se jeta sur Pitch pour récupérer les dents mais un mur de vapeur soudain fit dresser ses plumes et stopper, quelqu'un se jeta sur elle et la plaqua sur la plateforme plusieurs mètres plus bas, Fée eut le souffle coupé et ses petites fées se jetèrent sur elle pour l'aider alors que la sombre silhouette de Némésis partait dans un rire lugubre, satisfaite de son petit effet ! Bunny vit le Leprechaun partir en courant et se prépara en se baissant mais déjà, la créature verte courait en rond tout autour de lui et Bunny tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'arrêter mais sans succès ! Il lança son boomerang mais la créature irlandaise était bien trop rapide pour être frappée, bien trop rapide pour le Lapin de Pâques ! Désarmé et énervé, Bunny se préparait au corps à corps quand soudain, le Leprechaun s'arrêta devant lui avec un petit sourire, ce dernier claqua des doigts et soudain, un chaudron apparut au-dessus de la tête de Bunny et l'assomma à moitié alors que le petit homme rigolait de joie ! Sab lança ses fouets contre Pitch qui – ne s'y attendant pas ! – reçut les fouets contre ses mains, il lâcha le cylindre qui contenait les dents de Kiara et il vola dans le vide. Sab attrapa avec un de ses fouets le cylindre et le lança en arrière près de Kiara qui essaya de l'attraper mais il vola au-dessus d'elle et partit derrière elle. Elle allait courir les récupérer quand soudain, elle vit une petite fée des dents, Quenotte, voler droit vers Pitch en sifflant de colère :

- Quenotte ! Non ! S'écria Kiara.

La petite fée vola vers le faiseur de cauchemars qui la regarda venir vers lui d'un air dédaigneux. Nord – bloqué sur la plateforme avec Kiara car il ne pouvait ni bondir, ni voler ou flotter – lança un de ses sabres vers Pitch qui disparut en ombre et réapparut plus loin pour éviter l'arme du Père Noël. Quenotte vola vers lui mais il donna un petit coup de main comme s'il voulait éloigner une mouche et la pauvre petite fée des dents se retrouva projetée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et atterrit lourdement à quelques mètres de Kiara qui étouffa un cri. Elle avait en face d'elle, aux deux extrémités de la plateforme, Quenotte à sa droite et ses dents à sa gauche. Sans la moindre hésitation elle courut vers Quenotte et la prit dans ses mains :

- Quenotte, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kiara frissonna en voyant l'aile brisée de la petite fée des dents qui tentait de retenir ses larmes avec difficultés en levant son regard vers l'adolescente…

Nord envoya son autre sabre en rugissant mais Pitch l'évita à nouveau et se fondit en ombre qui glissa jusqu'au cylindre de Kiara :

- Kiara, tu n'aurais jamais dû aller vers cette fée !

Kiara mena Quenotte contre son cœur en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal et elle affronta Pitch du regard.

Les deux Jack cessèrent de se battre et Jack Frost lança un regard inquiet sur la situation. Fée et Bunny étaient encore à moitié inconscients et revenaient petits à petits à eux, Sab était trop loin pour agir, Nord était désarmé, Kiara gardait Quenotte blessée contre elle alors que Pitch menaçait de récupérer ses dents.

Mais Jack O' Lantern en profita et prit de la hauteur pour frapper Jack dans le dos si fort que ce dernier vola comme une météorite jusqu'à la plateforme ! Il s'écrasa lourdement en gémissant auprès de Kiara qui voulut l'aider mais déjà, Fée se relevait pour arrêter Pitch :

- Pitch ! Je t'interdis de toucher à ses dents ! Hurla-t-elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vacillante, elle se serait jetée sur lui mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle en était incapable. Alors il sourit, prêt à savourer sa victoire :

- Oh ? Mais qui a dit que je voulais toucher à ses dents ?

L'espace d'une seconde, d'une terrible seconde, tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse. Cette seconde avait été la seconde de trop qui lui avait permis de mettre son plan à exécution sans être gêné le moins du monde !

Il leva son pied au-dessus du cylindre d'or adressa un dernier sourire victorieux à Kiara :

- NOOOOON ! Hurla Fée en volant vers lui.

Mais trop tard. Il abaissa soudainement son talon et le cylindre d'or ainsi que les dents explosèrent en morceaux !

Kiara hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, Pitch partit dans un énorme rire alors qu'une vive lumière aveuglait tout le monde, stoppant Fée dans son élan.

Jack avait revécu ses souvenirs en y touchant, mais il ne savait pas qu'en détruisant les dents, on libérait également les souvenirs… Comme lorsqu'il avait touché son propre cylindre, il vit la lumière se fondre en un souvenir, l'un des premiers et là, tous purent assister aux souvenirs de Kiara !

Cette dernière se relevait avec difficulté et Jack l'aida à se relever. Les cinq Gardiens l'entourèrent, tous bouche-bée, y compris Fée et les fées des dents, ils observèrent les souvenirs défiler…

_- Maman ! Maman ! S'écria une petite fille aux cheveux noirs._

_- Kiara ! S'écria une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et aux yeux semblables à ceux de sa fille._

_Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et elles observèrent le paysage de neige qui les entourait :_

_- Tu as vu ?! Il a neigé ! S'écria la petite fille ravie._

_- Oui ! Jack Frost a dû passer par là !_

_- Jack Frost ? C'est qui lui ? Demanda la petite Kiara en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_Sa mère rit doucement :_

_- C'est un garçon très malicieux qui aime beaucoup le froid ! Mais attention, si tu ne te couvres pas assez, il viendra te mordre le nez !_

_Sa maman mordilla légèrement le nez de la petite Kiara qui partit dans un grand fou-rire en mettant ses mains sur son nez :_

_- Il est méchant Jack Frost ! S'exclama-t-elle, mais déjà, elle pouffait à nouveau de rire._

Jack regarda le visage de Kiara :

- Elle est jolie ta mère. Dit-il.

Elle le regarda curieusement, comme si elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il était là :

- Tu lui ressembles… Murmura-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux de glace et n'y lut qu'une seule et unique chose : de l'honnêteté…

Elle aurait pu rester comme ça des heures mais un autre souvenir commença à se former.

_Kiara était attablée avec sa mère et son père autour d'une table et elle se régalait de pain d'épice alors qu'un beau sapin de Noël illuminait la pièce de ses couleurs scintillantes :_

_- J'adore le pain d'épice ! J'adore Noël ! C'est ma fête préférée ! La meilleure de toutes !_

Bunny poussa un petit grognement et Nord lui lança un sourire satisfait mais déjà, ils redevenaient sérieux…

_- Si tu aimes tant Noël, il faudra que tu écrives sur ta liste de Noël l'année prochaine que tu veux que le Père Noël t'offre chaque année une merveilleuse fête !_

_- Oui ! Mais, dis, maman, tu connais le papa Noël ?_

_Elle rigola doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux :_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne ! Mais il paraît que Nord est un grand russe charmant qui aime énormément émerveiller les enfants ! Et nul doute que ton émerveillement vaut toutes les merveilles du monde, ma chérie…_

_- Ah bon ? Mais alors, il est toujours émerveillé ! Comme quand moi je vois la neige ! Ou que je mange du pain d'épice !_

_- Oui ! Il a toujours des yeux grands comme ça !_

_La mère de Kiara ouvrit grand les yeux, faisant rire son mari et sa fille joyeusement !_

Nord posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiara avec un sourire triste. Elle frémit légèrement mais ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder ses propres souvenirs…

_Le troisième souvenir montrait Kiara assise sur le canapé qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les parents de Kiara arrivèrent avec un petit garçon dans leurs bras, ils s'approchèrent de la petite fille qui observa curieusement le petit garçon blond qui semblait perdu :_

_- Kiara chérie, commença sa mère, ce petit garçon, il s'appelle Loïc. Son papa et sa maman sont partis très loin et ne pourront pas revenir, alors, à présent, c'est nous sa famille, tu comprends ?_

_Kiara observa longuement ses parents et le petit Loïc qui n'avait que quatre ans alors qu'elle en avait six… Il leva un regard innocent et plein d'amour vers elle et leva ses bras en secouant ses mains :_

_- C'est toi ma grande sœur ? Bafouilla-t-il._

_Elle se sentit tellement heureuse qu'il l'appelle « grande sœur » qu'elle acquiesça vivement en ouvrant ses bras, il sauta dans ses bras et la famille recomposée semblait heureuse. Les deux enfants si innocents et si beaux dans la chaleur rassurante de l'étreinte de leurs parents ..._

Jack tourna à nouveau la tête vers Kiara et constata avec surprise que des larmes – joie, tristesse, mélancolie ? – coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle tremblait et oubliant complètement ce qu'il s'était promis, Jack attrapa les doigts de Kiara dans ses siens et les serra fort, il savait qu'il était si froid que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de trembler, au contraire, mais il voulait lui montrer au moins qu'il était là, si il ne pouvait pas la réconforter…

Elle tourna son visage ruisselant vers lui et lut dans son regard ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir… Elle crut que quiconque qui serait avec elle maintenant et voudrait la réconforter aurait un regard triste et rempli d'une fausse pitié, mais elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais imaginé voir un visage si serein, un regard si beau et si calme – comme la beauté d'un lac glacée – avec en même temps, un message si clair : « _Je suis là._ » Et cela faisait tellement longtemps, tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un lui dire ça, ou le lui faire sentir, cela faisaiy depuis le temps que ses parents avaient disparu qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir une telle bonté dans le regard de quelqu'un, elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher mais le regard de Jack, son « _Je suis là._ » suffisaient à la rebooster…

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur les souvenirs défilant mais elle entrouvrit ses doigts et les glissa dans ceux glacés mais pourtant si rassurant de Jack…

_Elle vit la bataille de boules de neige qu'elle avait faites dans le vieux chalet perdu au milieu des montagnes de ses parents ! Son petit frère était là, ils construisaient des bonhommes de neige, jouaient, étaient heureux, tout simplement. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas liés par le sang, mais le cœur les avait liés pour l'éternité, liant leurs âmes du lien le plus solide qui soit…_

_Ils se retrouvaient au coin du feu avec leur maman et leur papa et ils discutaient :_

_- Maman, c'est quoi la chose la plus solide sur Terre ? Demanda la petite Kiara en grignotant un pain d'épice._

_Sa maman sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux de sa fille alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes en l'observant de grands yeux émerveillés :_

_- C'est l'Amour ma chérie…_

_- L'Amour ? Répéta Kiara._

_- C'est quoi l'Amour ? Demanda le petit Loïc en s'installant sur l'autre jambe de sa mère…_

_Elle se mit à caresser également les cheveux blonds du petit garçon :_

_- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tout quitté et tout abandonné pour votre papa… L'Amour peut tout faire, il peut soulever des montagnes, ramener quelqu'un, il permet tout, il rend fou et pourtant, on est toujours aussi ivres d'Amour, on en veut toujours plus…_

_- Comment on connait l'Amour ? Demanda Kiara._

_- Oh ! Mais tu le connais déjà, ma chérie ! L'Amour peut venir de ton papa, de ta maman, de ton frère… Et un jour, quand tu rencontreras la personne qui contera autant pour toi que ton papa compte pour moi, alors, ce n'est qu'en plongeant tes yeux dans les siens et en y sombrant pour l'éternité que tu sauras que tu l'aimes…_

_Kiara sembla réfléchir profondément puis pouffa de rire :_

_- C'est compliqué l'Amour !_

_Loïc rigola en cœur et leur maman sourit doucement :_

_- Oui, c'est compliqué… Mais ça apporte également tout ce dont on a besoin, l'émerveillement, l'espoir, les rêves et nos plus beaux souvenirs sont là grâce à l'Amour…_

_- Mais alors, si l'Amour compte aussi pour maman, papa et Loïc, ça veut dire que là, on a de merveilleux souvenirs ? Parce qu'on s'aime ! _

_- C'est tout à fait ça, ma chérie… N'oubliez jamais, mes amours, le lien d'Amour qui vous unit est plus fort que tout et ne laissez jamais rien vous séparer…_

_- Promis maman ! S'écria Kiara._

_- Promis !_

_Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et lièrent leurs promesses en secouant leurs petits doigts entrelacés…_

_- On sera toujours ensemble, toujours… Murmura la mère de Kiara. Je vous le promets …_

Kiara savait parfaitement que plus les souvenirs avançaient, plus elle se rapprochait.. de ce moment… Et elle en avait terriblement peur. Malgré la présence des Gardiens près d'elle, de la main de Nord sur son épaule et des doigts si doux de Jack dans les siens, et surtout, malgré la chaleur qui l'envahissait grâce à ces merveilleux souvenirs, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Et lorsqu'elle vit le paysage de nuit enneigé qui apparut pour le prochain souvenir, elle cessa de respirer alors qu'elle entendait Jack glapir.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Ce paysage, il avait provoqué la neige et le gel un soir de Noël après avoir essayé d'entrer dans l'atelier de Nord ! Mais à cause des nuages, il était parti car il ne pourrait jamais voir le traîneau du Père Noël passer… Ce soir-là, il avait entendu le bruit d'une voiture qui s'écrasait, des cris et des pleurs… Mais.. ce n'était quand même pas .. ?

Il regarda Kiara et plus que jamais les accusations contre lui qu'elle lui lançait lui semblèrent plus vraies que jamais… _Il_ avait vraiment tué ses parents et son frère… _Il_ était la raison de son malheur… C'était.. de _sa_ faute… À _lui_ et à personne d'autre ..

_Kiara était à l'arrière de la voiture avec son petit frère qui dormait profondément. Son père conduisait et sa maman était là… Kiara venait de se réveiller, c'était le soir de Noël et ils avaient dû prendre un détour pour rejoindre leur chalet en montagnes et maintenant, le Père Noël allait bientôt passer et ils n'étaient pas encore arriver !_

_Kiara se pencha vers sa maman et son papa :_

_- Vite ! Vite ! Papa ! Plus vite !_

_- Mais pourquoi donc, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en tournant le visage vers elle._

_- Mais ! Le Père Noël va passer ! On ne sera pas là et nous oubliera !_

_- Mais non, Nord n'oublie jamais personne… La rassura sa maman._

_- Mais .._

_Le papa de Kiara la regarda puis regarda sa femme qu'il aimait tant avec un sourire triste :_

_- Bon allez ! C'est bien parce qu'il n'y a pas de glace et de neige que l'on accélère, d'accord ?_

_- Ouais !_

_La maman de Kiara soupira mais sourit malgré tout, observant le ciel._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le père de Kiara s'efforça d'aller au plus vite pour faire plaisir à sa fille et voyait que sa femme était fatiguée, il fit en sorte d'occuper sa petite fille de huit ans au mieux. Ils commencèrent à jouer à un jeu, deviner quel animal on était en train d'imiter…_

Kiara serra un peu plus fort la main de Jack qui lui rendit son geste… Il était là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive…

_Soudain, de la neige se mit à neiger si fort que le père de Kiara ne vit quasiment plus rien, il essaya de ralentir mais une plaque de glace déstabilisa légèrement la voiture !_

_- Papa ! Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ralentis ? Le Père Noël va passer bientôt !_

_Il appuya sur l'accélérateur mais une plaque de glace soudaine fit valser la voiture, elle patina, Kiara cria et soudain, elle se retourna !_

Kiara sentit ses jambes flageoler mais elle tint bon. Ses larmes ruisselèrent de plus belle mais elle tint bon… Elle le devait. Pour son père. Pour sa mère. Pour Loïc.

_Ce fut le noir complet et Kiara se réveilla dans la voiture. Ses parents ne bougeaient plus et Loïc pleurait :_

_- Papa ! Maman ! Cria-t-elle._

_Elle détacha sa ceinture et secoua ses parents :_

_- Maman ! Papa ! Réveillez-vous !_

_Elle remua leurs bras mais ils ne réagissaient pas…_

_- Kiara ! Pleurait Loïc. J'ai mal ! Kiara !_

_Il sanglota et Kiara se pencha vers ses parents :_

_- Je reviens vite… Souffla-t-elle._

_Elle détacha la ceinture de son petit frère qui hurla de douleur et elle le traîna dehors, sous la neige… Il saignait abondamment et elle ne savait même pas d'où venait la blessure… Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentit des larmes d'impuissance envahir ses yeux._

_- Au secours ! Cria-t-elle. Au secours !_

_- Kiara ! Sanglota Loïc._

_Il tremblait alors elle sécha ses larmes, se mettant du sang sur le visage par accident. Elle enleva son manteau et le mit sur son petit frère qui avait le teint cireux…_

_- Kiara…_

_- Oui ? Loïc ? Fit-elle en tentant de cacher le sanglot dans sa voix._

_- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas voir la lune et les étoiles… C'est joli la lune, non ?_

_- Oui.. c'est très joli…_

_- Elle est toujours grosse, belle, ronde et lumineuse !_

_Il gémit mais continua :_

_- Mais toute seule, là-haut, elle doit se sentir seule, non ?_

_- Elle doit avoir pleins d'amis…_

_- Qui ?_

_Kiara esquissa un sourire, elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne voyait plus le visage de son petit frère de façon clair, tout était troublé par les larmes :_

_- Il y a les étoiles et puis, le Père Noël doit aussi pouvoir la voir ! Et le marchand de sable ! Et puis, peut-être que la jolie Fée des Dents et le Lapin de Pâques sont tous amis ?_

_- Et Jack Frost ? La neige c'est joli aussi, comme la lune…_

_Il étouffa un cri de douleur et Kiara acquiesça :_

_- Jack Frost aussi !_

_Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça. La neige se teinta de rouge et Kiara se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes… Elle regardait dans la voiture mais ses parents ne bougeaient toujours pas, et Loïc aussi commençait à bouger de moins en moins… Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait que huit ans, elle ne savait pas quoi faire !_

_- Kiara… Murmura Loïc._

_- Oui, Loïc ?_

_Une larme mêlée de sang roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur celle de son petit frère…_

_- Maman avait dit qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours… Pourquoi elle est pas là ? Et papa ? Et toi, tu ne vas pas me laisser aussi ?_

_Elle frissonna et elle sanglota :_

_- Maman.. maman est là ! Et papa ! On est liés, tu te souviens ? On ne pourra jamais être séparés ! Parce que l'Amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort… Je ne te laisserais jamais, jamais tout seul Loïc ! Je te le promets…_

_Il sourit doucement, des larmes coulant de ses yeux… Il leva une main faible vers sa sœur qui prit ses doigts dans les siens alors que la neige tombait doucement :_

_- Je t'aime, Kiara… Souffla-t-il._

_Sa main retomba et elle pleura encore plus fort… Elle le serra contre lui, secouée de sanglots terribles :_

_- Je.. je.. je t'aime aussi !_

_Il ne réagit pas, elle le secoua mais rien… C'était comme sa maman et son papa… Ils étaient tous.. partis…_

_- Papa ! Loïc ! Ma.. maman ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours ensemble !_

_Elle sanglota encore plus fort, hurlant de désespoir, ses cris résonnant dans toute la vallée… Elle finit par s'effondrer dans la neige, elle tremblait comme une feuille. _

_- Au.. au secours… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible._

_Ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient bleus et il lui semblait que son nez la faisait souffrir…_

_- Mé.. méchant Jack Frost… Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi.. pourquoi tu me mords le nez ?_

_Elle laissa glisser une dernière larme, elle sanglota une dernière fois et puis, elle ferma les yeux :_

_- Au.. se.. cours…_

Kiara vit alors quelque chose dont elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte…

_Deux boules lumineuses semblèrent sortir de la voiture, venant directement des corps de ses parents, une troisième boule lumineuse sortit du corps de Loïc et les trois entrèrent dans le corps de Kiara… Sa mère apparut près d'elle, elle pleurait et caressait les cheveux de ses deux enfants :_

_- Loïc… Ma petite Kiara… Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là… Je tiendrais ma promesse pour un temps, ma chérie, nous serons toujours ensemble. IL ne viendra pas encore nous chercher ce soir, mais bientôt, ma chérie, bientôt… IL viendra réclamer son dû et tu devras choisir ta voie, mais je t'en prie, ne laisse pas les Ténèbres t'envahir…_

_Elle se pencha vers sa fille et alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue et qu'elle essayait en vain de faire partir celle au coin de l'œil de sa fille, elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur son front :_

_- Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, ma Kiara…_

Les souvenirs cessèrent et Kiara tomba à genoux, Jack se posta à ses côtés mais Pitch souriait de plus en plus :

- Alors, maintenant que je peux-

Il glapit de surprise et soudain, une sorte de lumière se mit à émaner de Kiara et Pitch perdit son sourire :

- Im.. impossible…

Il tenta d'approcher la lumière mais elle sembla le repousser et soudain, elle disparut. Son visage sembla passer par toutes les émotions. Surprise, colère, rage.

- Impossible ! Hurla-t-il.

Némésis apparut à ses côtés, le visage inquiet :

- Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas censés la quitter une fois qu'elle serait brisée ?!

Il fit une grimace de dépit :

- Qui aurait pu croire que c'est la raison pour laquelle Fau s'est allié à nous… Souffla le croque mitaine.

- Quoi ? Bafouilla Jack O' Lantern.

Pitch se tourna vers les Gardiens et pointa un doigt vers Kiara qui n'arrivait plus à respirer :

- Je reviendrais ! Et soyez sûrs que j'aurais ma revanche !

Il disparut, avec Némésis, son Leprechaun et Jack O' Lantern.

Kiara hurla de douleur, pleurant et sanglotant. Jack ainsi que tous les Gardiens se sentirent complètement remués par son état…

Si Pitch avait voulu la briser, il avait réussi ..

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère vous avoir émus ! :D_

_Donnez-moi au plus vite vos avis en reviews ! :D_

_Prochain chapitre centré sur Jack & Kiara ! :3_


	15. Déclaration sous la Lune

_Vous savez quoi ? Il est 2 heures du matin, je viens d'écrire le chapitre qui suit et je crois qu'un jour, vous allez me tuer ! Je dois me lever à sept heures demain matin et je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir toute la journée ! Mais je vous dois bien ça ! 11 Reviews rien que pour le chapitre 14 ! Vous me gâtez ! Vos messages m'ont complètement secouée ! Je vous remercie toutes et tous ! :D_

_**Sasage** : Dis-moi si ce chapitre t'a plu, surtout qu'il est centré autour de Kiara et Jack ! :P_

_**Kagura** : Je dois avouer qu'avec la fatigue des fêtes et la fatigue tout coeur, je n'ai pas vraiment relu et seulement survolé le chapitre ! " Je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter de telles erreurs à l'avenir. Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plue ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'a plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Tout comme celui qui suit ! ;)_

_**Delph** : Si tu as pleuré, je suis satisfaite ! C'était mon but ! :D_

_**Mizu** : Rassure-toi, ton message est bien arrivé ! ;) Et crois-moi, j'ai pleuré d'émotion ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton message a pu me faire plaisir ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait tellement de bien ! :3_

_**Lereniel** : Des pleurs ? C'était l'effet attendu ! :D_

_**Mikipeach** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise ! :D_

_**Lyo** : J'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Angie débarquer et faire la folle devant Kiara ! XD Mais t'en fais pas, Kiara aura le moral reboosté et de la plus belle des façons qui soit ! ;)_

_**Zeway** : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer ! :D_

_**Elie** : Toi aussi, ton message m'a fait pleurer ! Je tremblais tellement de bonheur que je n'arrivais plus à taper ! / Mais je te remercie de m'avoir apporté tant de chaleur grâce à ton message ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XV : Déclaration sous la Lune

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Jack ne cessait de tourner en rond, glaçant les elfes qui avaient la mauvaise idée de passer dans les environs…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Souffla Fée.

Les autres Gardiens excepté Jack acquiescèrent.

Après le départ de Pitch et de ses alliés du Palais des Dents et une fois que Fée ait réussi à remettre un peu d'ordre et calmer ses fées, les Gardiens partirent au Palais de Glace avec Kiara qui avait cessé de sangloter mais ne disait rien et gardait un visage sombre. Jack ne savait pas quoi faire et les autres Gardiens semblaient à la fois perdus et inquiets… Les révélations les avaient profondément bouleversés, Jack plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ils ne savaient plus comment aborder les choses. Que ce soit par rapport à Pitch ou Kiara…

Pouvaient-ils faire confiance à Kiara qui était sa petite fille ? Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Quel était le plan de Pitch ? Qu'attendait-il en brisant le cylindre qui contenait ses dents et ses souvenirs ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Comment allaient-ils gérer Kiara ? Que ferait-elle ? Mais surtout, que ferait Pitch ?

- Comment devons-nous réagir maintenant que l'on sait qu'elle est la petite-fille de Pitch ? Continua Fée.

Jack s'arrêta et observa longuement les anciens Gardiens :

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Fit Fée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire _confiance_ ?! Reprit Jack en serrant son bâton. Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver les enfants ! Et après tout ce que Pitch lui a fait subir tu penses encore qu'elle peut nous trahir ? Elle n'a pas assez souffert à ton goût ?!

Fée serra ses poings… Ses yeux reflétaient une intense souffrance, elle ne voulait pas en vouloir à Kiara, ni à Jack mais il la défendait malgré tout et.. ça lui faisait terriblement mal… Elle ne voulait pas être jalouse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle :

- Comment peux-tu, toi, être sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Tu ne peux pas voir les choses clairement, Jack !

Jack serra les dents, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux qu'il la défendait, elle le méritait !

Nord soupira profondément et se redressa :

- Fée… Commença-t-il. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais Jack a raison… Kiara nous a montré qu'elle était honnête et se souciait réellement des enfants.

Fée secoua la tête, faisant vibrer les plumes de tout son corps :

- Je.. je sais… Excusez-moi…

Bunny s'avança, pattes croisés :

- Mais Fée a raison sur un point : qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les pouvoirs de Kiara intéressent Pitch. Fit Nord.

- On doit la protéger… Murmura Jack.

Fée lui lança un regard puis soupira :

- Tu as raison, ses pouvoirs peuvent être importants… Ils pourraient faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

Jack la regarda d'un œil froid malgré lui :

- On doit la protéger, _elle_, pour ce qu'elle est. Pas pour ses pouvoirs !

- Jack a raison ! S'exclama Nord. Elle a peut-être seize ans mais elle reste une enfant que nous devons protéger ! Quant à ce que compte faire Pitch, peu importe, nous réussirons à le vaincre une nouvelle fois !

- Tant qu'un enfant croira en nous, nous pourrons toujours vaincre Pitch ! Reprit Jack avec un sourire.

Bunny et Sab acquiescèrent et Fée finit par dessiner un sourire :

- Je.. je crois que je vais aller aider mes fées à reconstruire le cylindre des dents de Kiara…

Jack esquissa un sourire à Fée qui tourna le dos au plus vite, tentant de retenir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de déchirer sa poitrine ! Nord posa une grosse main sur l'épaule de Jack :

- Je ne devrais vraiment pas te demander une telle chose et ma bedaine me dit que je vais le regretter, mais je compte sur toi pour remonter le moral de Kiara. Elle a besoin de toi.

Jack n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

- De moi ?

- Elle a besoin de s'amuser, et tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider…

- Elle a besoin.. de moi ? Répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Bunny eut un petit sourire en coin :

- Essaie de ne pas trop en profiter, gamin !

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de gamin, le kangourou ?

- Tu veux vraiment me traiter de kangourou ? Menaça le Lapin de Pâques.

Sab soupira en les voyant se disputer et Nord secoua la tête, ses mains sur les hanches :

- Jack, dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne se réveille de sa torpeur et ne tente de s'enfuir d'ici !

- Oui, de suite ! S'empressa de dire Jack en partant.

- C'est ça ! Fuis ! S'écria Bunny.

Jack se retourna avant de passer la porte et pointa son bâton vers lui, marchant en arrière :

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, l'kangourou !

Jack sortit et Bunny eut un petit rire ironique.

Jack rejoignit à pas feutrés la chambre dans laquelle Nord avait décidé d'installer Kiara. Il entrouvrit la porte doucement, craignant légèrement ce qu'il pourrait trouver :

- Kiara ? Appela-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il passa la tête, faisant ouvrir la porte en grinçant d'un son obscure.

- Kiara… Murmura-t-il.

Il la vit, assise près de la fenêtre, observant la neige qui tombait doucement et les bras entourant ses jambes relevées.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête et ne dit rien, gardant le visage fixé sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Sentant son cœur se serrer, Jack flotta jusqu'à elle et posa une main froide sur son épaule :

- Kiara ?

Elle tourna un visage ravagé vers lui et il recula d'un pas en déglutissant. Son regard brûlait d'une rage vengeresse mais il y avait une telle lueur de souffrance qu'il ne savait s'il devait avoir peur de ce regard ou au contraire, la prendre immédiatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter…

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, regrettant immédiatement après d'avoir pu poser une question aussi idiote !

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Comme une fille qui vient de découvrir que le croque mitaine est non seulement son grand-père mais qu'elle a également des pouvoirs sur les Ténèbres. Ah, et je viens de revivre quelques-uns des souvenirs les plus émouvants et les plus douloureux de ma vie.

- Tu ne vas pas bien… Conclut Jack.

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard vers le paysage de neige. Embarrassé, Jack regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la fenêtre :

- Alors, comme ça, il parait que tu adores la neige ? Et que l'hiver est ta saison préféré ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il sourit narquoisement en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Et que Noël est-

- Tu comptes vraiment me parler de mes _souvenirs_, Jack ?

Il haussa les épaules, il s'attendait à cette réaction-là, il commençait à bien connaître Kiara après tout…

- Il n'y a pas que de mauvais souvenirs, non ?

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois en entrouvrant la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle secoua la tête. Jack eut un petit sourire satisfait, il attrapa sa main et la tira légèrement vers lui à la grande surprise de l'adolescente qui se retrouva complètement déstabilisée :

- Quelque chose me dit que tu as terriblement besoin de t'amuser !

- Jack, je n'ai pas envie de-

- Je n'ai jamais demandé ton avis !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il l'attira contre lui et ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta ! Kiara hurla de terreur et ferma les yeux, sentant déjà la terrible chute et la douleur du froid. Assourdie par la puissance du vent, sa peau lui semblait complètement déchiquetée par les flocons mais curieusement, le seul son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut le rire de Jack !

Elle sentait le froid qu'il dégageait plus que celui de la neige qui frappait son visage, elle pouvait sentir son bras gauche la tenir solidement contre lui et son torse se soulever au rythme de ses cris de bonheur. Elle cligna des yeux et elle s'accrocha au sweet-shirt bleu de Jack, se rapprochant de lui, ayant peur qu'il la lâcha ou que le vent ne l'emporte. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou et elle sentit la petite couche de givre sur le vêtement craqueler légèrement et elle serra le tissu dans ses doigts en tentant de se rapprocher encore plus du froid rassurant qu'il dégageait…

Un peu intimidé par l'élan soudain de Kiara, Jack la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et son sourire de joie se mua en un sourire d'innocence et de ravissement ! Heureux de se sentir si bien, si vivant, Jack poussa un énorme rire de joie et fit un looping, entraînant Kiara avec lui alors qu'elle glapissait de surprise !

Virevoltant dans les airs, petit à petit, Kiara s'habitua au froid, au vent et elle relâcha légèrement son emprise pour lancer un regard au paysage. Ils n'étaient plus dans les montagnes de glaciers du Pôle Nord, mais ils volaient au-dessus de sapins verts saupoudrés de neige blanche. Elle cligna des yeux, comblée par le paysage qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

Remarquant ce changement dans son attitude, Jack ralentit pour la laisser voir plus clairement ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux… Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour mieux voir et tourner la tête, sans pour autant lâcher son col qu'elle maintenant fermement dans ses poings. Il observa son visage avec un sourire idiot sur le sien alors que l'émerveillement et une lueur de joie commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux. Un doux sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Kiara qui tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir la magnifique forêt de sapins qui s'étendait à des centaines de mètres sous elle, il y avait quelques montagnes dans le fond qui se fondaient dans des teintes de gris-bleu magnifiques, différencier le ciel et les montagnes devenait impossible et la neige qui se mit à tomber doucement sur le passage de Jack Frost ne fit qu'amplifier la sensation de pure liberté qui envahissait Kiara. Des flocons de neige taillés divinement se mirent à danser autour d'eux, comme pour les accompagner dans leur valse du ciel…

Et enfin, enfin, le cœur de Jack s'allégea d'un poids dont il ne s'était même pas aperçu lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de Kiara émaner de ses lèvres roses… Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de musique si belle que le son de sa voix qui riait !

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Prête pour quoi ? Fit-elle curieusement.

Elle avait des flocons et de la neige dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Il se contenta de lui sourire malicieusement, une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux de cristal. Il resserra son emprise sur sa hanche avec sa main gauche et avec la droite, tout en calant son bâton dans son bras, il attrapa la main de Kiara en la forçant à lâcher son sweet. Il sourit un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'elle se laissait faire.

- Prête pour quoi, Jack ? Continua-t-elle.

Son sourire sembla prendre toute la place de son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et posa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Pour s'amuser !

Malgré le froid du garçon et de l'altitude, elle se sentit s'embraser et ses joues s'empourprer. Elle lutta contre ce sentiment et baissa brusquement le regard, perturbée et troublée mais Jack ne s'en rendit pas compte et soudain, il plongea dans le vide.

Kiara hurla, retint sa respiration et soudain, elle sentit l'adrénaline envahir son corps. Lorsque Jack freina et retourna vers le ciel en faisant des loopings et des tours sur lui-même tout en riant comme un enfant innocent, elle se laissa aller et se mit à rire à son tour. Elle explosa de rire en plein ciel, mais rapidement, sans que ni elle ni Jack ne s'en rendent compte, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux…

Pendant de longues minutes encore, ils volèrent comme ça et Jack finit par redescendre vers le sol, zigzaguant entre les sapins pour arriver devint un lac glacé. _Son_ lac…

Kiara ne connaissait ni cet endroit, ni la signification qu'il pouvait avoir pour Jack mais elle s'émerveilla de la beauté du lieu, elle avait l'impression d'approcher un lieu saint et s'en voulait presque d'y être tant la magie qui y régnait était pure. Elle avait l'impression que marcher dans cette neige, au milieu de ces sapins, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune, elle allait profaner cet endroit et briser toute la magie qui habitait ce lac…

Jack observa son visage avec un sourire, il était content qu'elle puisse sourire et rire. Il était heureux de ne pas voir la moindre larme sur ses joues et-

Il l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules et cligna des yeux :

- Tu.. tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle effleura ses joues et sentit effectivement de l'eau… Elle cligna des yeux et sentit un véritable torrent de larmes couler sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler… Mais malgré le visage inquiet de Jack, elle explosa de rire, haletant à cause de son rire et de ses larmes :

- Je.. je ne m'étais plus amusée depuis.. depuis si longtemps ! Souffla-t-elle.

Et son rire se mua en sanglots, elle essayait d'essuyer ses larmes mais elles étaient trop abondantes pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était secouée de tremblements et Jack ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il était censé la faire s'amuser et la voilà en larmes devant lui… Il regarda autour de lui pour de l'aide tout en sachant pertinemment que personne n'était dans les environs et que personne ne pourrait lui souffler comment réconforter une fille…

Il approcha une main hésitante et posa finalement sa main sur son épaule et Kiara se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut tellement surpris par son geste qu'il lâcha son bâton et garda les bras ballants, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction. Mais il se fichait de son bâton qui d'habitude ne le lâchait jamais et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, caressant son dos pour essayer de calmer ses troubles sauts…

- Ça.. ça va aller, Kiara… Murmura-t-il, ne sachant même pas quoi dire. Je suis là, ça ira…

Elle se calma et au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écarta brusquement, poussant Jack au passage. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il avait dit exactement les mots qu'il devait dire. Il avait dit ce qu'elle attendait depuis huit longues années, il avait _fait_ ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps… Une présence, une épaule pour pleurer, un réconfort et malgré le froid qui émanait du garçon, seule une douce chaleur rassurante envahissait Kiara qui essuya ses dernières larmes et sourit tristement :

- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

- Pou.. pourquoi ? Bafouilla-t-il, se sentant un peu perdu par la tournure de la situation.

- Pour.. pour t'avoir accusé de la mort de mes parents… Souffla-t-elle.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et attrapa son bras :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ! Après tout, j'étais là, je m'en souviens, et si je n'avais pas été là ce jour-là, si je n'étais pas parti lâchement, j'aurais pu éviter cet accident, ou t'aider, toi ou ton frère ou-

- Jack… Je.. j'ai eu tort de vous accuser, toi et les Gardiens d'être responsables de mon malheur… Je voulais porter la faute sur quelqu'un et.. et vous étiez tout ce qui me restait… Balbutia-t-elle.

Un souffle de vent remua ses cheveux et elle s'entoura de ses bras comme le faisait Fée, mais elle détourna le regard vers le lac gelé et Jack cligna des yeux en croyant voir une lueur argenté dans son regard d'or. Il secoua la tête, se disant que c'était sans doute le reflet de la lune qui les observait curieusement :

- La neige et l'hiver sont mes saisons préférées. Noël est ma fête préférée et je suis complètement accro au pain d'épice !

Elle rit doucement en repensant à tous ces souvenirs avec son petit frère et ses parents dans leur chalet dans la montagne :

- Mais, c'est bel et bien moi qui suis la fautive. C'est moi qui ai provoqué mon propre malheur et je n'ai jamais osé me l'avouer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es pour rien dans-

- Si, Jack… Affirma-t-elle, les yeux ravagés de tristesse.

Elle les ferma en soupirant puis tourna à nouveau son visage vers Jack :

- Revoir ce souvenir m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Il me manquait une partie de l'histoire, sûrement à cause de l'accident, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de m'être réveillée et d'avoir forcé mon père à accélérer… Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, il n'y aurait jamais eu d'accident… Je.. je suis la seule fautive, toi ou les Gardiens n'y êtes pour rien…

Jack se sentit complètement secoué par la douleur et la culpabilité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux… Il voulait faire quelque chose mais était à court d'idées :

- Je ne pense pas que tu es coupable… Personne n'est coupable, ni toi, ni.. ni moi, ou les Gardiens, ou Pitch ! Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, mais.. tu devrais cesser de vivre uniquement avec tes mauvais souvenirs… Il y en a eu des bons avec ta famille et ce sont ceux-là dont tu devrais te souvenir...

Le regard de Kiara sembla s'éclairer et elle fit un pas vers lui avec un sourire :

- Tu avais raison, j'ai complètement oublié comment m'amuser. J'ai huit ans à rattraper, alors, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide de la part d'un certain Gardien de l'Amusement…

Elle perdit son sourire, secouée d'hésitation :

- Enfin.. si.. tu veux bien, évidemment… Ajouta-t-elle.

Jack l'observa curieusement puis explosa de rire en se passant la main dans ses cheveux argentés :

- Si je veux ! Bien sûr ! Quelle idée ! Comme si j'allais te laisser dans cet état !

Le soulagement de Kiara fut remplacé par une hilarité partagée entre les deux adolescents…

Jack récupéra son bâton et sourit d'un air coquin :

- Je serais toi, je commencerais à courir.

Elle perdit son sourire et se tendit, son regard lançant un défi à Jack qui accepta immédiatement le défi qu'elle lui lançait. Il secoua son bâton et des boules de neiges apparurent tout autour d'eux, il se pencha et en attrapa une. Avant que Kiara ne comprenne son intention, elle reçut une boule de neige en plein visage et elle tomba sur les fesses, sonnée alors que Jack était plié de rire.

Agacée de le voir se payer sa tête, elle attrapa une boule de neige et la lança contre l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui perdit immédiatement son sourire, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Kiara pouffa de rire et en lança une autre que Jack évita, il sourit et passa à l'attaque. Kiara se baissa et partit en courant dans la neige alors que le garçon la poursuivait, la mitraillant de boules de neige. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait et lançait une boule de neige mais elle riait tellement qu'elle était incapable de viser ou de courir normalement – surtout dans la neige. Elle tomba à plusieurs reprises et pourtant, à chaque fois, elle riait un peu plus fort, envahie par un sentiment étrange qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaître… Elle se sentait _vivante_, elle n'avait plus l'impression de revivre encore et encore le même drame, la neige ne signifiait plus pour elle le sang de son frère et quand elle ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas le visage de Loïc ravagé de douleur et de larmes qui apparaissait, mais celui, souriant et apaisant de Jack. Peut-être l'avait-elle accusé du crime qui avait pris la vie à sa famille, mais, malgré tout, et surtout malgré le caractère de chien qu'elle s'était forgée, il lui avait tenu tête et avait réussi à effacer toutes les plaies qui la meurtrissaient, il avait réussi à ramener une étincelle de vie et de joie dans son regard. Il avait réussi à la ramener à la vie, _lui_ qui, pendant si longtemps, avait été pour elle celui qui avait pris celles de ses parents et de son frère…

Jack lança un regard au lac de glace qui n'avait jamais dégelé depuis qu'il était devenu Jack Frost. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé avec quelqu'un, c'était avec la fille la plus importante de sa vie : sa petite sœur. Et maintenant, la fille qui avait réussi à prendre une place si grande dans son cœur était là. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour ça… Pas seulement pour lui ou Kiara, mais également pour sa petite sœur…

- Tu sais patiner ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Hein ? Heu.. je savais avant, mais.. je n'ai pas posé un pied sur la glace depuis des siècles !

- Des siècles ? C'est très long… Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, pensant à ses trois siècles de solitude.

Il lui tendit la main et elle hésita :

- Je ne crois pas que..

- Allez ! Viens ! Te fais pas prier !

Elle secoua la tête et lança un regard hésitant vers la glace :

- Et si la glace craque ? Et sans patins, et-

- La glace ne craquera pas, ça, je peux te l'assurer ! Quant aux patins, on n'en a pas besoin !

Elle fit une petite moue mais il roula les yeux et attrapa sa main de force et l'entraîna vers le lac gelé.

- Non ! Jack ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Allez !

Elle gloussa et trébucha :

- Non, s'il te plait ! Je suis épuisée.. Souffla-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard et fut obligé d'admettre qu'elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait de terribles cernes et les yeux embrouillés par ses larmes et la fatigue… Il soupira et acquiesça :

- Bon, tu gagnes pour cette fois. Mais un jour, je te ferais patiner ici !

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle voulut s'asseoir mais elle était retenue par la main de Jack qui gardait la sienne. Elle regarda la main du garçon qui suivit son regard et retira brusquement sa main :

- Ah ! Heu.. excuse-moi… Bafouilla-t-il.

Pour cacher sa gêne, Kiara se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans la neige, au bord du lac gelé… Jack se glissa auprès d'elle et elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un lieu magique… Murmura-t-elle. C'est si beau ici…

_- C'est_ un lieu magique. Répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est ici que je suis devenu Jack Frost. Répondit-il, le regard fixé sur la lune…

Elle le regarda et le lieu sembla soudain encore plus important… Elle observa longuement le garçon à la chevelure argenté en bataille et aux yeux de cristal et elle se mordit la lèvre, il ressemblait à un ange éternel, un ange de glace. Une véritable beauté éternelle que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, ni le temps, ni la chaleur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre… Comme cet endroit… Elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux, entre le lac gelé et Jack était le plus beau mais la réponse devint évidente lorsqu'elle vit la lueur argentée de la lune briller dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescent. Elle sourit doucement et accueillit à bras ouverts la douceur de l'exaltation qui l'envahit :

- Raconte-moi ton histoire, Jack Frost… Chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda curieusement et il acquiesça. Son regard s'emplit de nostalgie et il se demanda par quoi commencer, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même aux autres Gardiens. C'était son secret, rien qu'à lui, le souvenir de sa sœur et de sa mort restait gravé dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité et il se dit que s'il y avait une personne, une seule et unique personne à qui il devait en parlait, ce serait sans hésitation Kiara…

- Il y a trois siècles, je me suis réveillée en n'ayant comme uniques souvenirs le froid et la lune… L'Homme de la Lune m'a dit que je m'appelais Jack Frost et c'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait jamais dites pendant presque trois cent ans ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à faire neiger, à créer des tempêtes, à chercher ce pour quoi j'étais là, pourquoi, quel était mon but ? Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine nuit l'année dernière, trois jours avant Pâques, l'Homme de la Lune m'a désigné comme nouveau Gardien pour me battre contre Pitch. J'ai refusé au début, je refusais de devenir l'un de ces idiots qui ne faisaient que troquer la bonne conduite des enfants contre des cadeaux ou des œufs… Mais quand Pitch a attaqué le Palais des Dents, j'ai appris que j'avais été quelqu'un _avant_ Jack Frost…

Kiara avait de grands yeux attentifs et elle ouvrit la bouche mais Jack continua :

- Mais Pitch avait volé mes dents et mes souvenirs. C'était devenu une bataille personnelle…

Il leva le visage vers la lune avec un sourire triste et Kiara se pencha en avant :

- Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, et quand je me suis souvenu, j'ai compris pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'avait rendu immortel…

Son regard se rempli de mélancolie mais son sourire continua d'éclairer son visage d'ange :

- J'étais venu ici avec ma petite sœur pour patiner mais.. la glace a commencé à craqueler.

Kiara ouvrit grand les yeux mais Jack continua :

- J'ai voulu faire jouer un jeu à ma sœur pour qu'elle se calme et saute à un endroit où la glace était plus épaisse. On a fait la marelle et quand je suis arrivé à trois, je l'ai attrapée avec ce bâton et l'ai tirée.

Il tapota son fidèle bâton contre la glace et une arabesque de givre se forma sur la surface du lac gelé, reflétant les lueurs de la lune :

- Mais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'en faisant ça, j'avais glissé à l'endroit où elle était juste avant. À ce moment-là, la glace a craqué.

Kiara se sentit frissonner et un souffle de vent remuer les sapins et les cheveux des deux adolescents… La neige sur les sapins se mit à voleter librement au rythme du vent :

- Après, le noir complet et je me suis réveillé en Jack Frost… J'avais été rendu immortel parce que j'avais sauvé ma petite sœur. Juste après, j'ai accepté le rôle de Gardien…

Prise d'un élan qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, Kiara combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait et elle attrapa la main du garçon entre les siennes alors que Jack clignait des yeux par surprise :

- Tu as les mains si froides… Souffla-t-elle.

- Normal, je _suis_ Jack Frost. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle secoua la tête et serra un peu plus fort les mains du garçon :

- Elles sont froides parce que tu as passé trois siècles seul sans la moindre réponse à tes questions…

Jack perdit son sourire, plus secoué qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais déjà, elle levait un regard accusateur vers la lune :

- Je trouve l'Homme de la Lune égoïste et cruel ! Il te rend immortel, te prive de tes souvenirs et la seule chose qu'il trouve à te dire en trois siècles, c'est que ton nom est Jack Frost…

Le cœur de Jack se pinça mais il sourit malgré tout :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je lui suis redevable… Il m'a offert une seconde chance, une seconde vie.

- Une chance ? Passer son éternité seul ?

- Je ne suis plus seul, et puis, c'était ma chance de permettre à tous les enfants du monde de sentir le bonheur des jeux… Je suis heureux de pouvoir être utile et les rendre heureux comme ça !

Elle l'observa curieusement, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…

- Tu es vraiment.. trop gentil… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige et observa la lune, alors que Jack s'étendait à ses côtés, son regard porté plutôt sur le visage de Kiara :

- Ma mère a renoncé à son immortalité pour vivre avec mon père… Tu penses qu'elle a demandé à la l'Homme de la Lune de la rendre mortelle ?

Jack tourna le visage vers la lune. Une idée traversa son esprit et une once d'espoir sembla pointa le bout de son nez mais il secoua la tête :

- Je.. je ne sais pas… Murmura-t-il, chassant l'horrible pensée qu'il venait d'avoir…

Kiara tourna son corps vers lui, ses cheveux encadrant son visage et ses yeux or brillant de reflets argentés, elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres et rien que pour ce sourire, Jack aurait pu décrocher la lune !

- Merci, Jack…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait sentir vivante…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et cala sa tête contre son épaule, l'embrouillant plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'avouer… Elle ferma les yeux, envahie doucement par le sommeil et elle attrapa le sweet-shirt de Jack qui ne savait pas comment réagir… Il sourit, trouvant la situation terriblement ironique, c'était _lui_, qui se sentait vivant près d'elle…

- Cet endroit est important pour toi parce que tu es né ici, et parce que c'est le dernier endroit où tu as vu ta sœur… Souffla-t-elle, à moitié endormie. Tu n'as pas pu patiner avec elle ce jour-là…

Elle enfonça un peu plus son visage vers lui et il retint son souffle :

- Mais.. je te promets.. qu'on patinera tous les deux… Fit-elle, la voix quasiment éteinte par le sommeil…

Elle s'était endormie. Jack sourit à la lune. Il l'avait remerciée plusieurs fois de l'avoir rendu immortel, pour différentes raisons, il l'avait remerciée à peu près autant de fois qu'il l'avait maudite… Mais, ce soir-là, il ne l'aurait jamais maudite !

- Merci… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci de m'avoir permis de la rencontrer…

Il prit Kiara endormie dans ses bras et la ramena à Burgess, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit, la recouvrant de ses couvertures… Il s'accroupit, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien…

Il avait voulu refuser ses sentiments et avait voulu l'éloigner de lui, il avait voulu éloigner les battements de son cœur et le sourire idiot d'amoureux transi qui le dominaient à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et alors qu'il la repoussait, il n'en était que plus amoureux encore…

Il avait réalisé ce soir-là que peu importe le temps, peu importe les siècles, les millénaires, l'éternité toute entière, même sans elle, il ne pourrait jamais oublier son Amour pour elle…

_Jamais_.

Il regarda la lune et elle sembla acquiescer silencieusement…

Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres tremblantes :

- Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il l'effleura à peine mais cela suffit à lui tordre l'estomac, son cœur semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine… Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Non, ce n'était plus être « amoureux ». C'était de l'Amour. Le vrai. « _L'Amour avec un grand A …_ »

Il s'écarta d'elle et en entendant du bruit dans le couloir, il partit de la pièce et ferma la fenêtre. Il vit la mère adoptive de Kiara arriver et en la voyant endormie dans son lit, elle soupira de soulagement.

Il sourit et il se rendit compte que le carreau de la vitre était givré… Son sourire s'étendit et il traça un cœur avec son doigt avant de s'envoler, porté par le vent.

Jack Frost faisait du givre sur les fenêtre des tableaux d'ardoise, cela valait également pour les messages d'Amour. Même si ces derniers s'effaçaient au soleil, lui, n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il ressentait…

* * *

_Avouez qu'en lisant le titre du chapitre vous vous attendiez à une vraie déclaration où Kiara serait au moins réveillée ! :D_

_Mais malgré cette déclaration sous le regard de la lune, Kiara & Jack en sont toujours au même point ! :P_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_


	16. Le Méchant Jack Frost

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et désolée du retard, mais j'avais trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre ! Mais le prochain devrait arriver mardi (je le finirais demain, mais je vous laisse un peu la pression ! :D)_

_**Sasage** : Jack est vraiment plus qu'adorable, c'est vrai ! Et il le sera aussi dans ce chapitre ! ;) Pour Fée, sa crise de jalousie va vraiment commencer au chapitre 18, je pense ! :)_

_**Lyo** : Je suis contente que tu soies heureuse ! :D_

_**Delph** : J'aime surprendre les gens, et attend de voir la fin de la fanfic ! :3 _

_**BluHair** : Tu verras que Kiara va devenir .. _quelque chose_, on va dire ! ;)_

_**Mikipeach** : Je pense que Jack est l'un de personnages les plus mignons (que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau du caractère !) qui soit ! Je l'adore ! :3_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie émue .. :)_

_**Mizu** : Déjà, j'ai un gros, gros doute. Tu es bien une fille ? Nan, mais, parce que le "mode Bad-Guy actived" m'a mis un doute ? Désolée si je t'insulte, soit dit en passant ! " Mais oui, j'ai beaucoup souri en lisant ta review ! Et pur le chapitre Bunny/Jack, je crois que je vais en faire un. Rien que pour toi ! ;)_

_**Marion** : Merci pour ta review, je suis fière de t'avoir émue ! XD_

_**Ludivine** : Un petit Jack X Kiara ? Ahah, il y en aura de plus en plus au fur et à mesure ! ;)_

_**Élie** : Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise tant ! :D_

_**Emilie** : Même si tu as commenté uniquement le chapitre 14, je te réponds ici ! ;) Je sais qu'il est un peu long (surtout sur iPhone !) mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix... Surtout qu'à la base toute la partie du chapitre "Souvenirs" devait être dans le chapitre précédent ! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XVI : Le Méchant Jack Frost...

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Jack rentra au Palais de Glace au plus vite et retrouva les autres Gardiens qui étaient réunis et l'attendaient :

- Alors ? Fit Nord d'un air un peu inquiet.

- On serait à Noël, j'aurais dit qu'un Miracle de Noël vient de se produire ! Ironisa Jack en atterrissant devant sa famille.

- _Alors_ ? Répéta Bunny d'un air agacé. Et sans les blagues, de préférence.

- Elle a souri et, ô miracle ! Elle a ri !

- Heureusement que j'avais précisé sans blagues… Grogna le Lapin de Pâques.

- Elle s'est endormie et je l'ai ramenée chez elle.

Nord acquiesça d'un air sérieux :

- Bien, bien… Bon, tu as beau avoir réussi à lui faire oublier sa douleur, elle reste en danger. Pitch veut ses pouvoirs, c'est évident.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Fée qui était revenue de son Palais.

Nord secoua la tête :

- Aucune idée, mais pour que cela intéresse Pitch, cela doit être des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants…

- Quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé au lac, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille ses pouvoirs… Fit Bunny.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, qu'elle soit la petite fille de Pitch… Murmura Fée.

Cette dernière lança un regard à Jack qui ne s'en rendit pas compte et gardait son air inquiet et si mature qui contrastait tant avec son caractère habituel…

- On doit la protéger. Fit Jack.

Nord acquiesça :

- Fée et Sab sont trop occupés pour pouvoir la surveiller, mais je pense que je peux me permettre de laisser les yétis se débrouiller seuls pour l'instant… Quant à toi, Bunny, tu n'as pas trop à gérer avec Pâques dans quatre mois ?

- Ça va bientôt commencer à être l'effervescence, mais je pense que je peux faire quelques tours de temps en temps.

- Et toi Jack- Commença Nord.

- J'y suis ! Comptez sur moi pour-

- Jack… Grogna Nord.

L'adolescent fit une petite moue et Nord lui lança un regard lourd de sens :

- Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois tient toujours, tu dois rester éloigné d'elle le plus possible, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé t'occuper d'elle ce soir que cela change. De plus, on est en janvier et tu dois plus que jamais mettre en place l'hiver dans les endroits que tu as pu oublier. N'oublie pas que tu es un Gardien maintenant, tu dois apporter de la joie et des jeux aux enfants, pour qu'ils croient en toi, mais également en nous tous…

- Je sais, je sais, mais, un petit tour à Burgess de temps en temps ne ferait pas de mal, non ?

- Jack, c'est non. Dit fermement Nord.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il avait réalisé que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds que ce qu'ils pensaient tous alors qu'ils réagissaient comme ça ? Mais il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas cacher son Amour aux Gardiens, à sa famille.

- Nord. Fit Jack.

Le grand russe le regarda et se sentit ébranlé en croisant le regard du garçon dans lequel brillait détermination et résignation. Nord soupira en comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour Jack, mais il secoua la tête :

- J'ai compris, Jack.. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Mais n'oublie pas l'hiver.

Jack sourit et acquiesça :

- Aucun problème de ce côté-là ! Donc, pour revenir à Kiara, je pense que-

- On s'en est déjà occupés, petit. Maugréa Bunny.

Jack haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et le lapin eut un sourire narquois :

- J'ai placé dans sa chambre un œuf-caméra qui est caché. Sa chambre est sous surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par les meilleurs yétis de Nord, quant à la journée, on s'occupera de la suivre de temps en temps. Mais je suppose qu'un certain Esprit ne pourra s'empêcher de venir fourrer son nez, non ? Par contre, s'il veut se rendre utile, vu que Kiara ne veut pas être surveillée, cet Esprit très, très agaçant pourrait envoyer en mission spéciale le premier garçon qui a cru en lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Les deux meilleurs ennemis se sourirent mutuellement et Jack hocha la tête :

- Faire en sorte que Jamie, tout innocent et gentil soit-il avec ses petits yeux de chien battu, puisse rester près d'elle le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle soit surveillée ? Il acceptera !

Les Gardiens se séparèrent et Fée lança un dernier regard amer vers Jack avant qu'ils ne partent tous, chacun de leur côté et avec leurs propres moyens…

_Burgess_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident du Palais des Dents. Deux semaines que Kiara était tranquille, sans Jack, sans Pitch, sans Lapin de Pâques, sans Père Noël, sans Fée des Dents, le seul Gardien qu'elle avait « aperçu » était Sab quelques fois le soir quand elle restait éveillée très tard… Mais elle n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles, elle avait passé deux merveilleuses semaines sans la moindre activité de leurs parts !

Elle avait recommencé les cours au lycée de Burgess et même si le rythme des débuts avaient été difficile, elle avait eu l'intelligence au cours de ses nombreuses fuites de toujours trouver des livres pour étudier. Mais vu qu'elle prenait toujours le niveau au-dessus, elle était même en avance sur les autres, ce qui l'arrangeait pas mal…

Dès qu'elle avait fini ses cours, elle allait en face du lac glacé où il y avait eu l'incident de la flèche de Cupidon et elle dessinait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe…

Étouffant un bâillement, elle regarda fixement le lac et repensa un instant au lac qui avait vu naître Jack Frost… Il avait réussi, cet imbécile, à la faire rire, sourire et surtout, oublier toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré ces huit dernières années. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, et voulait le remercier mais, le remercier signifiait le revoir. Mais elle ne voulait pas le revoir.

Bon, d'accord, elle brûlait d'envie de le revoir, mais _uniquement_ pour le remercier… Et aussi pour s'amuser à nouveau avec lui et se faire des nouveaux souvenirs. Et puis, elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir disparu de la circulation après ce vol fabuleux… Elle l'admettait, elle lui en voulait _beaucoup_ ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par les Gardiens alors que Pitch voulait ses pouvoirs et elle devait l'admettre, elle avait peur. Et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits n'arrangeaient rien ; elle ne s'en souvenait jamais, mais elle se réveillait en nage, tremblante et pleurant tant elle paniquait. Souvent, Abby était là et la rassurait mais Kiara commençait à s'inquiéter de ces cauchemars à répétition… Elle avait peur de dormir. Elle avait peur des cauchemars. Elle avait peur d'être seule, abandonnée par les Gardiens. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur…

- C'est dingue… Grogna-t-elle. Je les ai suppliés de ne pas m'approcher pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je veux les revoir…

Elle observa son dessin et rougit en réalisant qu'elle avait dessiné Jack. _Encore_… Elle ne cessait de dessiner encore et encore, et encore Jack ! Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son impression de solitude… Et si ce n'était pas Jack, c'était ses cauchemars qu'elle dessinait…

- Kiara ! Hurla une voix au loin.

Elle se retourna et vit Jamie courir vers elle. Le petit garçon avait tendance à venir la voir et passer du temps avec elle tous les jours et elle se surprit à _attendre_ sa venue… Dans sa nouvelle classe, elle était considérée comme une folle dingue à ne surtout pas approcher, et sans Jamie, elle serait bien seule vu que les Gardiens avaient décidé de lui obéir quand il ne fallait surtout pas.

Jamie venait la voir tous les jours sur ce banc, ils discutaient, rigolaient et après, il rentrait…

- Salut Kiara ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu dessines encore ? S'étonna-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle referma précipitamment son cahier dessins avant de tapoter la place sur le banc à côté d'elle, Jamie ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

- Oh, rien d'intéressant… Fit-elle.

- Dis, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé d'Emilie ?

- La fille dont tu es amoureux ?

- Oui ! Mais je lui ai parlé.

- Ah, et ?

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi… Murmura le petit garçon.

- Oh… Murmura Kiara.

Elle frotta la tête de Jamie pour lui remonter le morale mais il s'écarta en rigolant :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Il y a une autre fille que j'adore !

- Eh beh, dis donc, tu perds pas de temps, toi !

- Bah, Jack m'a dit que je devais-

Il glapit et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que Kiara levait un sourcil dans sa direction :

- Tu l'as revu ?

Il hésita puis acquiesça :

- Il y a longtemps ?

Jamie cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête :

- Je le vois presque heu.. tous les deux ou trois jours ?

Le regard de la fille se glaça et Jamie se mit à bafouiller, mal à l'aise :

- Mais.. heu.. toi, tu ne le vois pas ? Enfin, je sais que tu ne le voies pas puisqu'il n'a pas le droit de- heu.. peu importe…

- Il n'a pas le droit de me voir ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- Heu…

Jamie lança un regard autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire mais Kiara poussa un soupir :

- Peu importe, je suppose que.. c'est comme ça… Murmura-t-elle d'un air déçu.

- Tu voudrais le voir ? Demanda doucement Jamie, en se calmant.

Elle ne répondit pas mais Jamie lança un regard à l'arbre derrière eux, des feuilles tombèrent mais Kiara ne s'en aperçut pas :

- Je trouve plutôt amusant que ce soit lui qui te donne des conseils en matière d'Amour, je suis sûre qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux !

Jamie se pencha vers Kiara d'un air curieux :

- Et toi ? Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle glissa le cahier de dessins sur le côté pour essayer d'ignorer le visage qui revenait dans sa tête et elle secoua la tête :

- Je n'ai pas.. je ne.. peu importe. Si tu veux conquérir ta belle, tu devrais passer du temps avec elle, non ?

- Oh ! Mais j'en passe déjà plein !

- C'est bien, je suis certaine qu'elle tombera dans tes bras bientôt ! Murmura Kiara avec un sourire vers Jamie.

Il acquiesça vivement puis se leva :

- Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain ?

- Sûr. À demain, Jamie !

Il attrapa son sac et partit en courant, lançant une nouvelle fois un regard vers l'arbre. Kiara soupira profondément une fois le silence revenu et elle ouvrit son cahier de dessins en fixant le visage de Jack. Elle fit une moue puis se laissa tomber sur le banc. Elle était épuisée, ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir et les deux semaines avec si peu de sommeil commençaient à lui peser…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement alors que la neige commençait à tomber doucement…

Jack flotta doucement de l'arbre où il était caché tout ce temps et il s'appuya contre le dos du banc, observant Kiara dormir avec un sourire :

- Alors, comme ça, Jamie est amoureux d'une autre fille, hein ? Murmura-t-il.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa son bâton contre le banc alors qu'il se penchait pour la voir mieux :

- Tu aurais pu répondre quand il t'a demandé si tu voulais me voir, au lieu de ça, t'as changé de sujet… Tu aurais pu aussi répondre plus clairement quand il t'a demandé si t'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, au moins, j'aurais su si j'avais à glacer quelqu'un ou non…

Il soupira lorsque le silence lui répondit, il flotta au-dessus d'elle et s'accroupit face à son visage pour voir la buée que formait son souffle :

- Est-ce que tu te sens seule ? Murmura-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur le visage apaisé de Kiara.

Il secoua la tête :

- Bien sûr que non, je suis bête. Tu vas au lycée, tu as pleins d'amis sans doute, et puis, maintenant tu as une famille, et tu dois être soulagée de ne plus avoir les Gardiens dans tes pattes… De ne plus _m'avoir_ dans tes pattes… Ajouta-t-il.

Il vit le cahier de dessins et il l'attrapa. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant un dessin qui le représentait… Il tourna les pages et il perdit son sourire. Un dessin noir, une silhouette sombre, deux yeux qui brillent. Inutile d'être un géni pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Pitch. Donc, ce que lui avait dit Nord était vrai, elle faisait de terribles cauchemars chaque nuit et ce, malgré les essais perpétuels de Sab pour faire marcher son sable sur elle ; ces cauchemars étaient si terribles qu'elle hurlait en pleine nuit - l'oeuf-caméra de Bunny filmait toutes les nuits la même scène...

Mais il y avait d'autres dessins de lui, qui s'enchaînaient avec des scènes, sombres et terribles. Des scènes de combats, il voyait également un sapin qui s'effondrait sur un lac gelé, de la glace qui volait dans tous les sens…

Il secoua la tête et reposa le cahier près de son visage. Elle avait du talent – Bunny en aurait été jaloux ! Mais il n'aimait pas voir son talent gâché avec des dessins de combats, d'horreurs et de cauchemars… Même s'il était heureux de voir qu'elle le dessinait souvent…

Il croisa les bras sur le bord du banc et posa son visage dessus, fixant celui endormi de Kiara…

Il l'observa longuement et son regard dévia sur ses lèvres roses, il secoua la tête et détourna le visage, plus gêné qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre...

Soudain, il entendit le rire d'un enfant et de sa mère qui marchaient plus loin, sur la petite route de terre qui traversait le parc, c'était le seul endroit du parc qui était déneigé pour permettre aux gens de passer sans se briser une jambe à cause de la glace.

- Dis, maman ! S'écria le petit garçon. C'est qui qui a fait tomber toute cette neige ?

- Oh, ça, c'est Jack Frost ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Jack Frost ? C'est qui ?

Elle rigola et Jack crut qu'elle allait répondre un « mythe » mais elle se pencha vers lui et repositionna son bonnet sur les oreilles de son fils et resserra son écharpe :

- Met bien ton écharpe, sinon, Jack Frost viendra te mordre le nez !

- Pfff, comme si j'allais faire ça… Murmura Jack en roulant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh ? Fit le petit garçon. Il est méchant Jack Frost !

- Mais non, il aime simplement s'amuser !

Ils s'éloignèrent et Jack observa longuement Kiara. « _Il est méchant Jack Frost !_ » C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Kiara quand sa mère lui avait parlé de lui…

Il sourit malicieusement et s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille :

- Alors, comme ça, je suis méchant ? Murmura-t-il.

Mais le souffle froid de sa respiration fit frissonner Kiara qui éternua légèrement, surprenant Jack qui sursauta :

- Merci de m'éternuer en pleine figure… Grogna-t-il.

Mais il sourit, la façon dont elle avait éternué était juste adorable…

- Puisque je suis méchant et que tu viens de m'éternuer dessus, tu mérites d'être punie, méchante fille… Souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et mordilla légèrement son nez rouge. Il se sépara d'elle en riant et elle frémit au toucher de Jack… Ses paupières vibrèrent et il se releva brusquement :

- Zut ! Si je me fais prendre, je suis un immortel mort !

Il attrapa son bâton et partit en volant alors que Kiara se relevait et regardait autour d'elle. Elle frotta son nez, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'avait touché et il lui semblait qu'il était plus froid que d'habitude…

- Sûrement de m'être endormie ici… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva un regard vers le ciel et vit des flocons tomber doucement. L'un d'entre eux atterrit sur son nez, renforçant la sensation qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ouvrit sa paume et vit les flocons tomber dedans avant de fondre quasiment instantanément…

- Si tu fais tomber de la neige ici, pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle prit son cahier de dessins pour éviter que la neige ne l'abime mais elle resta fixement sur le portrait de Jack qu'elle voyait. Il lui semblait pourtant que ce n'était pas celui-là sur lequel elle s'était endormie…

Elle sourit doucement et effleura son nez :

- Il est méchant, Jack Frost.. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle rentra chez elle avec un grand sourire idiot sur le visage… Abby remarqua cette bonne humeur mais ne dit rien, souriant malicieusement en continuant de préparer le repas…

Une fois le soir tombé, Jack alla voir Jamie chez lui. Il tapota légèrement à la fenêtre et le petit garçon lui ouvrit, sachant pertinemment que sa mère le croyait endormi…

- Jack ! Souffla Jamie avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Comment ça va ?

- Ça va, je suis allé voir Kiara aujourd'hui.

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu sais, je t'ai vu dans l'arbre en arrivant !

Jack rit doucement, décidément, ce garçon le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait :

- Tu vois, Kiara va bien, non ?

Jack fit une petite grimace en se souvenant des dessins torturés qu'il avait vus :

- Oui, elle va bien… Murmura-t-il. Mais au faites, petit tombeur, il parait que t'es amoureux d'une nouvelle fille ?

- Oui ! Je l'adore ! D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi que je l'adore autant !

- À moi ?

Soudain, un trou s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce et Bunny en sortit :

- Jack ! Je savais que tu serais là !

- Bunny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Jack.

Le Lapin de Pâques grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de soupirer :

- Tu es désespérant, gamin… As-tu lancé le moindre regard au ciel ?

Jack et Jamie se retournèrent et virent des cauchemars en masses, accompagnés de silhouettes fantomatiques… Jamie attrapa la jambe de l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui se tourna vers Bunny :

- On y va ?

Le lapin australien acquiesça d'un air grave :

- Les autres sont déjà au centre-ville, on te trouvait pas alors, je suis venu.

- Jack, c'est Pitch, hein ? Fit Jamie.

Jack acquiesça et fit la moue :

- Tu restes là, Jamie, compris ?

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Ils viennent pour Kiara ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à être en danger, Jamie. Reste ici…

- Mais.. non ! Tu peux pas me demander de rester là alors que Kiara est en danger !

- Mais..

- La fille dont je suis tombé amoureux, que j'adore grâce à toi c'est Kiara ! Hurla Jamie.

Bunny cligna des yeux et Jack ouvrit grand la bouche, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir… Un silence s'imposa et soudain, Bunny ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Jack le foudroya du regard et le lapin essaya de se retenir de rire mais impossible, il explosa en fou rire et se roula par terre :

- Si tu voyais ta tête, Jack !

- Bunny ! S'exclama Jack.

Il se pencha vers Jamie en l'attrapant par les épaules :

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Kiara, c'est pas possible !

Bunny redoubla de rire et Jack tenta de garder son calme, partagé entre l'envie d'étriper Jamie, ou Bunny ou les deux…

- Mais si ! Elle est super jolie et elle m'a sauvé la vie !

- Je sais, je sais qu'elle est super jolie mais-

- C'est pas vrai, Jack ! Souffla Jamie. Tu es amoureux d'elle aussi ?!

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux et Bunny repartit en fou rire :

- Non, non, tenta Jack, je suis.. heu..

- Tu es amoureux d'elle !

Jack grogna, à tout les coups, c'était Cupidon qui était derrière tout ça... Jamie s'écarta et le fixa longuement :

- Jack, tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais je ne te laisserais pas Kiara !

Jack ouvrit grand la bouche :

- La situation devient bizarre, là… Murmura-t-il.

Bunny tenta de refreiner le rire qui allait bientôt s'échapper de ses babines mais déjà, Jamie se tournait vers lui le plus sérieusement possible :

- Bunny ! Emmène-moi avec toi pour sauver Kiara !

- Hors de question que j'emmène un gamin qui en plus est amoureux d'une fille de seize ans ! S'exclama Bunny avant de rire à nouveau.

- Bunny ! Tu n'aides pas ! S'écria Jack, paniquant à l'idée que Jamie réussisse à venir. Si seulement Sab était là pour endormir Jamie, ce serait plus-

Soudain, une boule de sable d'or frappa Jamie dans le dos et il s'effondra dans les bras de Jack, endormi le plus profondément possible. Les deux Gardiens se tournèrent vers Sab qui leur sourit doucement, avant de pointer avec une flèche de sable vers les cauchemars toujours plus nombreux :

- Tu as raison, Sab, on devrait y aller. Fit Bunny.

Le lapin se tourna vers Jack en gloussant :

- Tu mets le petit au lit ?

Jack se retint de lâcher Jamie sur place mais il prit sur lui et le mit sous les couvertures en soupirant…

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle… C'est flippant… Murmura l'adolescent.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'un gamin de dix ans ? Bafouilla Bunny avant de rire encore plus fort.

Jack le foudroya du regard et si un regard pouvait glacer, Bunny serait un lapin de glace depuis longtemps :

- On y va, l'kangourou ? Grogna Jack.

- T'es jaloux ! J'y crois pas ! T'es jaloux !

- Bunny… Maugréa Jack.

- Jaloux ! De Jamie en plus !

- Bunny .. Menaça Jack.

Jamie se tourna dans son sommeil en murmurant « Kiara… » et Jack crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. Soit Jamie, soit Cupidon, soit Bunny qui rigola encore plus fort :

- T'as raison sur un point, la situation devient bizarre !

- Bunny…

Bunny se calma légèrement. Mais ce calme ne dura pas :

- Pff.. Jaloux ! T'es jaloux de Jamie !

- Bunny ! On y va maintenant oui ou non ?!

Bunny roula les yeux en pouffant de rire et Sab secoua la tête d'un air désespéré alors que les trois Gardiens quittaient la chambre de Jamie…

Du côté de Kiara, après son repas et sa douche, elle se mit en pyjama et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, sous la couette, observant la lune en attendant la danse des rêves de Sab pour pouvoir en être bercée mais au bout de longues minutes, elle aperçut au bout de la vallée, près des montagnes des ombres noires et des lueurs fantomatiques aux sons effrayants… Les cauchemars et les esprits étaient si nombreux qu'ils semblaient être une vague qui allait se jeter sur la ville et tout emporter sur son passage…

Elle tenta de réfléchir au plus vite à la situation, Pitch et ses alliés attaquaient et les Gardiens n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Deux options s'offraient à elle : soit elle restait sagement dans sa chambre, au chaud, à observer le combat de loin sans se mettre en danger, soit elle fonçait dehors et risquait de sa faire blesser, capturer ou pire et pourrait permettre à Pitch de récupérer ses pouvoirs…

Mais Kiara n'était pas sage du tout, alors elle sauta hors du lit, enfila des bottes chaudes, son manteau et fonça dehors en se faisant la plus discrète possible pour éviter qu'Abby et Tommy ne l'entendent. Une fois dehors, elle courut le plus vite possible dans la neige, ignorant le froid qui lui mordait le visage pour rejoindre le centre de la ville où la vague de cauchemars et de fantômes semblaient vouloir aller. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir dans les rues désertes de Burgess, le grand traineau du Père Noël, ce dernier, la Fée des Dents éblouissante avec ses plumes multicolores, la silhouette d'or du Marchand de Sable, celle du Lapin de Pâques et surtout, elle vit Jack, appuyé contre son bâton qui était dos à elle :

- Hé ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent et elle arriva, mains sur les genoux, essoufflée et transpirante malgré le froid :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kiara ? Demanda brusquement Nord.

- Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais rester dans ma chambre quand Pitch attaque ?

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Remarqua Jack.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé et se redressa :

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à une telle chose ?

Il la regarda étrangement et elle se sentit mal à l'aise :

- Quoi ? Glapit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Jamie ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

Bunny pouffa de rire et se retourna, essayant manifestement de se retenir alors que Sab roulait les yeux au ciel et que les deux autres Gardiens semblaient perdus… Kiara secoua la tête et se tourna vers les cinq Légendes :

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que sont mes pouvoirs, ni en quoi ils pourraient intéresser Pitch, mais si je peux vous aider, je le ferais. Alors laissez-moi rester…

Nord sourit et soudain, tapa dans le dos de Kiara ce qui la fit bondir en avant sous la force du russe qui explosa de rire :

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir en danger, mais tu as raison sur un point : tes pouvoirs pourraient se montrer utiles ! Mais sois prudente, malgré tout.

- Prudence est mon deuxième prénom. Fit-elle narquoisement.

- Bien sûr ! Ironisa Jack.

- Un problème, peut-être ? Grogna-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête d'un air boudeur et Bunny se pencha vers Sab :

- S'il continue comme ça, Jamie finira par vraiment gagner ce combat ! Murmura-t-il en gloussant, mais il le dit assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Bunny… Grogna Jack.

Kiara haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas plus que Nord et Fée. Soudain, ils sentirent un long frisson de pure terreur traverser leurs échines et ils se retournèrent… Ils observèrent Pitch, les trois alliés qu'ils connaissaient déjà et le quatrième qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore plus leur frayeur .. Mais à part Kiara qui recula, soudainement terrorisée, les Gardiens se mirent en position défensive, protégeant Kiara.

Ils étaient prêts pour le combat.

* * *

_Je sais que l'idée de Jamie amoureux de Kiara peut paraître étrange, mais disons que Cupidon a toujours un compte à régler avec Jack et puis, c'est drôle, de voir Jack jaloux (de son meilleur ami de dix ans, soit dit en passant !) et Bunny se payer sa tête !_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive mardi ! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! :D_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : QUAND LE CAUCHEMARS DEVIENT RÉALITÉ ..._


	17. Quand le Cauchemars devient Réalité

_BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS ! :D_

_Comme promis, j'ai ajouté ce chapitre le 1er janvier, ce sera mon cadeau de nouvelle année ! ;)_

_Je suis rassurée de voir que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués des "sentiments" de Jamie pour Kiara ! :P_

_**Marion** : Je suis contente que tu ais tant aimé ! Mais si tu veux quelque chose de fort entre Jack & Kiara, attend le chapitre 18 ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Je suis tellement focalisée sur Jack & Kiara que j'ai oublié de placer assez de crises de jalousie de Fée, mais je peux te dire qu'il va bientôt y avoir une belle dispute entre les deux filles ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Comique ? Attend de voir quand Jack et Jamie vont s'affronter pour le coeur de Kiara ! Là, ce sera vraiment comique ! :D_

_**Mizu** : Je suis contente que ut aies tant ri ! :D Ce chapitre a un peu détendu l'ambiance avant que les combats reprennent ! :P Et maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner rapidement ! Après coup, tu es sans doute une fille puisque tu joues avec moi en mettant tous les adjectifs qui te concernent au masculin (et là, tu es vraiment un garçon ! XD) Je suis assez d'accord avec ton idée de points positifs/négatifs, ça me permettre d'avoir une évaluation de ce que j'écris ! ;)_

_**Delph** : J'étais pliée de rire en lisant ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fanfic ait laissé une réplique culte dans ton esprit ! XD _

_**Anonymous** : Merci de ta review, et crois-moi, plus elles sont longues, plus elles me font plaisir ! Et la tienne m'a comblé ! :D Et bien sûr que je répondrais à tes questions (j'ai l'impression d'être une auteure célèbre ! XD) _

_1) Comment t'est venue l'idée de cette fanfiction ? _

_Argh ! Ca commence fort ! Comment dire ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle est venue, c'est tout... Si je me souviens bien, je me suis dit qu'il devait bien y avoir d'autres créatures comme Pitch puisqu'il y avait plusieurs Gardiens, et après je me suis dit "Et s'ils s'alliaient ensemble ?!" ; ensuite, pour l'histoire d'Amour entre Jack & Kiara, je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité avant de choisir de ne pas prendre Fée, mais même s'ils sont touchants, je trouve que l'histoire d'Amour entre un immortel super méga canon et une femme mi humaine, mi colibri était légèrement bizarre... Alors, Kiara est née et de fil en aiguilles et après quelques nuits blanches, j'avais l'histoire en tête ! XD_

_2) Est-ce que tu t'es inspirée de quelqu'un en particulier pour inventer Kiara ?_

_Pour le personnage de Kiara, je me suis inspirée d'un autre personnage que j'ai inventé pour l'une de mes sagas fantastiques. Même si au niveau du caractère, Kiara est plus douce que mon personnage ! XD Après, d'où vient ce personnage, je me souviens qu'à la base je me suis dit que ce serait original une héroïne qu'a un sale caractère et énerve tout le monde ! :P_

_3) Combien de chapitres a peu-pres il aura-t-il dans cette fanfiction ?_

_À la base, j'étais partie sur une vingtaine, mais vu que généralement, quand j'écris ça prendre plus de place que ce que je pense, ça pourrait augmenter à une trentaine de chapitre, voire plus ! ;)_

_4) Serais-tu prête a faire une suite lorsque tu l'auras terminé ?_

_Je pense déjà à une suite, mais je dois attendre que les idées me viennent. Ce que je peux dire c'est que le dernier chapitre risque de vous surprendre et que je me ferais un malin plaisir à attendre un LONG moment avant de poster l'épilogue ! :P_

_5) Est-ce que tu pourras publier le prochain chapitre ce Lundi s'il te plaaaaiiit x') ? (Je vais pleurer si c'est non T.T )_

_Hmm... Tu as ta réponse, non ? ^^" Mais, si ça peut te remonter le morale, le chapitre 18 arrive demain dans l'après-midi ! ;)_

_**Élie** : Eh .. ouaip, tu vas avoir ta réponse ! :P Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il intervienne avant .. hmm .. le chapitre 19 ou 20 ! ;)_

_Encore merci à tous ! Et bonne année ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XVII : Quand le Cauchemars devient Réalité ..

Les cinq Gardiens affrontaient du regard Pitch et ses alliés alors que Kiara trébucha en arrière et s'étala par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblante et terrorisée, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça…

- Ce.. ce n'est pas possible… Souffla-t-elle en observant fixement le quatrième allié de Pitch.

- Oh que si, ma chère Kiara, c'est possible ! Lui répondit Pitch.

Jack lança un regard à la jeune fille qui ne pouvait plus bouger de terreur. Il se retourna, surpris de la voir dans un tel état :

- Kiara ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours bloqués sur la silhouette noire. Jack observa cette silhouette, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il se doutait de qui c'était, rien qu'à voir sa tenue et l'apparence qu'il avait.

L'homme portait une longue robe noire avec une capuche qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage, on n'en voyait qu'un menton et un sourire fin et mauvais sur une peau blafarde, presque grise. Il n'avait pas sur lui l'arme à partir de laquelle on avait donné son nom mais, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités… La Faucheuse. La Mort.

Pitch capta comment les Gardiens observaient d'un air un peu inquiets la Mort et il sourit :

- Oh ? Je ne vous ai pas présenté ? Voici mon ami, Fau, mais vous devez le connaître sous le surnom de la Mort, non ?

Il se tourna vers Kiara :

- Ma chère Kiara, pourquoi n'approcherais-tu donc pas ?

- Ja.. jamais ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur et se releva en tremblotant mais Pitch inclina légèrement son visage, n'appréciant pas la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné :

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Fau, il ne te fera rien. N'est-ce pas, Fau ?

La Faucheuse ne répondit pas mais il bougea légèrement, faisant vibrer sa cape. Pitch le prit pour un oui alors que les autres le prenait pour un non…

Jack se positionna devant Kiara en fronçant les sourcils, cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant se mettre devant elle pour la protéger…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux ses pouvoirs ni quel est ton plan, Pitch, mais je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher !

- Comme c'est mignon ! Jack Frost est donc si proche de ma petite fille qu'il est prêt à donner sa vie pour elle !

- Sa vie ? Répéta Nord. Il est immortel, il ne peut pas mourir !

- Vois-tu, mon cher Nord, l'Homme de la Lune vous a peut-être rendus immortels, mais la Mort reste le plus grand des pouvoirs ! Et même vous, _immortels_, pouvez subir son pouvoir, il réussira à vous plonger dans un sommeil si profond que personne, pas même votre ami de la lune ne pourra vous réveiller !

Les Gardiens semblèrent complètement déconcertés par cette nouvelle, alors Pitch en profita et se tourna vers ses alliés :

- Capturez-la. Ordonna-t-il.

Les Gardiens ne virent rien venir tant ils étaient choqués par l'annonce des pouvoirs de la Mort, alors ils se retrouvèrent complètement submergés par les attaques des alliés de Pitch.

Némésis s'attaqua à Fée qui s'y était attendue et sortit une dague pour se battre, elle vola droit vers la déesse grecque qui sauta en l'air pour l'éviter, cette dernière sourit en se retournant :

- Oh ? On sort les armes à ce que je vois ? Parfait !

Elle fit apparaître deux longues dagues qu'elle lança vers Fée. La Fée des Dents cria et vola si vite, qu'elle réussit à éviter les deux armes volantes mais déjà, Némésis lui sautait dessus et lui arrachait son arme. Saisissant la dague de Fée, la déesse donna un coup en avant auquel Fée ne s'attendait pas, elle recula son buste mais la pointe de la lame le frôla suffisamment pour laisser une longue entaille sur sa joue. Fée recula en essuyant le sang qui coulait puis elle fronça les sourcils :

- D'accord ! Fini de jouer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux femmes partirent dans un combat au corps à corps, la robe noire et voluptueuse de Némésis étincelait dans la nuit tandis que les plumes multicolores de Fée volaient dans tous les sens… D'une certaine façon, leur combat sembla être une danse de la mort dont les deux danseuses ne cessaient de renvoyer un coup à l'autre, à puissances égales…

Du côté de Bunny, il se mit en position défensive en voyant Cimbaeth se tourner vers lui. Le Leprechaun et le Lapin de Pâques étaient les deux créatures les plus rapides, mais même si ça lui en coutait de l'avouer, Bunny était _obligé_ d'admettre que Cimbaeth l'avait battu à plat de couture la dernière fois ! Il prépara ses œufs explosifs mais lorsque Cimbaeth arriva en deux secondes devant lui, il claqua simplement des doigts. Bunny sauta sur le côté pour éviter le chaudron qui allait lui tomber sur la tête comme la dernière fois :

- Raté, minus ! S'exclama-t-il.

Cimbaeth rit doucement puis secoua la tête, l'air désespéré par Bunny :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me traiter de minus…

Aucun chaudron n'apparut – à la grande surprise de Bunny… À la place, quatre arc-en-ciel apparurent de nulle part et l'instant d'après, d'autres Leprechauns glissèrent le long des arc-en-ciel et observèrent d'un air joueur Bunny qui fléchit ses pattes. Il n'avait pas pu battre un Leprechaun la dernière fois, comment allait-il faire contre cinq créatures qui, il devait l'admettre, étaient plus rapides que lui ?

Il serra ses œufs explosifs dans ses pattes en fronça les sourcils puis se jeta sur eux en poussant un grand cri de guerre !

Les cauchemars de Pitch se jetèrent sur Sab qui s'envola sur son nuage de sables d'or et lança des coups de fouets à chaque cheval de sable noir qui osait s'approcher de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, et pour éviter ce qu'il avait subi la dernière fois, Sab garda un œil sur Pitch. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là puisque Nord s'occupait du croque mitaine. Le Marchand de Sable sourit en affrontant de plus bel les cauchemars qui se jetaient toujours plus nombreux sur lui.

Nord affronta du regard Pitch qui avait un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage. Le Père Noël leva haut ses sabres et avec un cri de bataille russe, il se jeta sur le croque mitaine qui sauta en arrière :

- Oh ? Tu veux donc te battre contre moi, Nord ?

- Tu as détruit mes lettres ! Je te détruirais à mon tour, Pitch !

- Des menaces, des menaces, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Nord… En actions, tu es pathétique !

Nord fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

- Parce que tu n'as encore jamais affronté de sang russe, Pitch !

Pitch leva un sourcil intrigué mais déjà, Nord se jetait sur lui, ses sabres fouettant l'air. Pitch fut assez décontenancé par l'attaque soudaine du grand bonhomme rouge et après un instant de réflexion, il fit apparaître sa grande faux noire et attaqua à son tour. Un combat commença à s'engager et Pitch lança un regard vers Kiara qui se tenait en retrait. Elle vit le regard qu'il lui lançait et elle partit en courant, fuyant Pitch et ses alliés…

Le croque mitaine grogna en repoussant une énième attaque de Nord mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier tomba en arrière dans la neige. Pitch profita du temps que prendrait le grand bonhomme pour se relever pour se tourner vers Jack O' Lantern qui affrontait du regard Jack Frost, les deux restant à bonne distance l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se lancer la moindre attaque :

- Jack ! S'écria Pitch. Occupe-toi de Kiara !

Jack O' Lantern eut un grand sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage et il leva son navet :

- C'est comme si c'était fait… Murmura-t-il.

La lueur du feu qui brûlait dans le navet éclaira d'une lumière inquiétante le visage de Jack O' Lantern… Il commença à avancer vers Jack qui resta de marbre et resserra légèrement son emprise sur son bâton :

- Jack Frost… Sache une chose, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de Kiara…

Jack fronça les sourcils, sentant la rage brûlait en lui mais l'Esprit d'Halloween continua, toujours avec son sourire sur le visage :

- Pour deux raisons. La première, de mon vivant, j'adorais la compagnie des femmes et je dois avouer que cette Kiara est particulièrement plaisante à regarder, dommage qu'elle cache ses formes sous tant de tissus !

Jack grogna et montra les dents – littéralement ! Il ouvrit la bouche et était prêt à se jeter sur Jack O' Lantern mais il savait pertinemment que ce dernier faisait exprès de lui parler comme ça de Kiara et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas céder au piège qu'il lui tendait !

- Et deuxièmement, continua Jack O' Lantern, parce que je veux me venger de l'offense que tu m'as fait. Tu es particulièrement agaçant, Jack Frost, alors, pour te faire du mal, je m'occuperais personnellement du sort que je réserve à cette fille…

Le feu du navet brilla plus fort et l'Esprit d'Halloween eut un grand sourire de triomphe en voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune Esprit de l'Hiver :

- Et crois-moi, son sort sera des plus douloureux. Je te promets de la faire souffrir plus qu'elle n'a jamais pu subir !

C'en fût trop pour Jack qui se jeta vers Jack O' Lantern, prêt à le givrer des pieds à la tête mais l'esprit malin savait parfaitement que Jack réagirait comme ça et sauta en arrière avant de lever son navet qui illumina la scène. Jack se retrouva aveuglé mais lança quand même une attaque de glace qui frappa le mur de feu que venait de faire apparaître Jack O' Lantern, un nuage de vapeur envahit le quartier, ajoutant encore à l'ambiance sombre qui régnait parmi les combats… Mais la lumière créée par le navet de Jack appela ses esprits de morts errants qui quittèrent le ciel dans lequel ils flottaient pour se jeter sur Jack Frost. Une fois la vapeur dissipée, Jack vit les esprits se jeter sur lui et il leva son bâton pour se protéger mais c'était trop tard. Il se retrouva projeté sur des dizaines de mètres, frappé par la vague d'esprits en colère, il s'abattit contre un mur de pierre et il tomba lourdement au sol, des briques tombant en miettes autour de lui… Jack O' Lantern s'approcha de lui et sourit en voyant Jack Frost essayer de se relever faiblement :

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, Frost.

Il leva à nouveau son navet et la flamme s'intensifia avant de se jeter sur Jack qui ouvrit grands les yeux, il voulut se protéger avec de la glace mais le feu le toucha et il hurla de douleur, son cri résonnant dans la vallée entière… Lorsque la brûlure commença à se dissiper et qu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une cage de feu, il tenta d'approcher son bâton et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais les flammes et les étincelles transformaient toutes ses tentatives en vapeur brûlante…

Jack vit Jack O' Lantern partir en volant et en riant, suivi par ses fantômes.

Kiara courut à en perdre haleine et elle atterrit au fond d'une ruelle sombre avec seulement quelques lampadaires comme lumière. Elle reprit son souffle, le silence qui régnait l'effrayant encore plus que s'il y avait eu un bruit quelconque… Elle secoua la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

Dans tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits ces dernières semaines, les mêmes scènes revenaient sans cesse. Et dans l'une d'elle, il y avait Fau, la Faucheuse. Il la voulait, elle, il s'en prendrait à elle au fond d'une ruelle et-

Elle observa autour d'elle et se maudit pour être partie dans une ruelle. Elle allait repartir le plus possible de cet endroit quand elle entendit des sons morbides, des cris d'animaux et d'oiseaux… Elle frissonna, sachant qu'ils s'agissaient des fantômes de Jack O' Lantern et elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne le vit pas, ni le ciel sombre, ni la lune, ni les étoiles. Uniquement une armée de fantômes qui l'observaient silencieusement, les yeux agrandis par la peur de la mort qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur eux…

Kiara voulut repartir de la ruelle pour s'enfuir du regard de ces morts vivants mais une autre silhouette fantomatique l'attendait au bout, illuminé par un navet qui brûlait encore d'un feu puissant après son combat contre Jack Frost…

- Ja.. Jack O' Lantern… Murmura-t-elle, serrant les poings.

- Oui, c'est moi, ma chérie…

- Je ne suis pas _ta_ chérie ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu es celle de Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit en position défensive :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Moi, je ne veux rien de toi, sauf peut-être un peu de plaisir en te voyant souffrir… Mais Pitch veut tes pouvoirs, alors je dois te capturer, et j'ai promis à Frost de te faire subir un sort mille fois plus douloureux que ce que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à présent…

Kiara vibrait de peur mais elle tenta de le cacher. Elle redressa son visage, pleine de fierté :

- Essaie de m'attraper, avant toute chose !

Il sourit et accrocha son navet à sa ceinture :

- Une chasse ? C'est ce que tu proposes ?

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres et ouvrit grands les bras :

- C'est tellement excitant de chasser sa proie avant de la capturer et de l'achever !

Kiara fit un pas en arrière mais Jack O' Lantern en fit plusieurs et se retrouva à seulement deux mètres d'elle :

- Une chose est certaine, tu sais comment t'amuser, ma jolie !

Elle bondit sur le côté pour essayer de lui échapper mais malgré sa condition de mort vivant, il restait vif et agile. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur de brique, elle agrippa ses poignets mais il la souleva du sol et plongea son regard dans les yeux terrorisés de Kiara :

- Dommage pour toi, ma chérie, la seule chose que l'on puisse tirer de toi, ce sont tes pouvoirs…

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux en secouant les pieds, essayant de donner un coup à Jack O' Lantern. Ses pouvoirs ? Si elle pouvait les utiliser, elle pourrait s'enfuir ! Mais comment pouvait-elle utiliser et contrôler des pouvoirs alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient ses pouvoirs ?

À chaque fois qu'elle les a utilisés, elle était soit en colère, soit blessée… Mais être étranglée ne suffisait manifestement pas !

Jack l'écarta du mur et la jeta à travers la ruelle, elle frappa l'autre mur et tomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur des poubelles qui se renversèrent. Elle toussota et se frotta la gorge, elle grimaça et observa son bras, elle était tombée sur des bouteilles en verre qui s'étaient brisées… Elle arracha en tremblotant le bout de verre long d'au moins quinze centimètres qui s'était enfoncée dans son bras…

- Du sang ? Murmura Jack. J'aime le sang…

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Kiara puisa dans sa peur pour se relever, elle tenta de bouger mais son gros manteau l'en empêchait. Elle l'enleva en grognant et grimaçant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui la lançait dans tout son corps, mais surtout dans son bras qui dégoulinait de sang…

- Oh, oui, vas-y ! S'exclama Jack en frappant dans ses mains. Continue de te déshabiller, ça ne rendra la chasse que plus intéressante !

- Dans tes rêves, zombie ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il sourit et se jeta sur elle, mais elle bondit au sol et attrapa une batte de base-ball abandonnée qui avait une partie du manche cassé, mais elle put quand même la tenir fermement dans ses mains. Elle se releva et Jack se jeta à nouveau sur elle mais cette fois-ci, elle donna un énorme coup dans sa tête avec le plus de force possible. Jack O' Lantern ne vit pas le coup venir et le reçut en pleine face !

Mais Kiara ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction, le cou de Jack craqua et sa tête bascula dans un angle impossible pour une personne vivante et la peau et les os se brisèrent dans un bruit lugubre… Kiara lâcha la batte de base-ball et recula alors que Jack souriait un peu plus… Il attrapa sa tête de ses deux mains et la repositionna sur son buste correctement…

- Ça, tu vas me le payer, chérie… Fit-il avec un sourire lugubre…

Kiara partit en courant, poursuivie par le zombie et ses esprits… Elle voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs mais, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer et était trop terrorisée pour pouvoir être en colère ou sentir la douleur…

- Si seulement Cupidon pouvait m'envoyait à nouveau une flèche en plein cœur ! Hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Je vais t'attraper, ma petite biche ! Cria Jack O' Lantern en approchant sa main des cheveux de Kiara qui redoubla sa vitesse de course.

Soudain, un trait surgit de nulle part et la frappa en plein cœur, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser son corps et elle hurla, pliée en deux. Au même moment, les lumières des lampadaires explosèrent et les fenêtres de tout le quartier tombèrent en morceaux !

Jack fut si surpris qu'il reçut un morceau de fenêtre presque entière sur lui et il s'écroula au sol. Kiara ignora la douleur qui continuait d'enfler et elle repartit en courant, remerciant silencieusement Cupidon qui devait être dans les environs. Elle réussit à atteindre la forêt malgré la pluie de verre qui étincelait sous la lune…

Jack O' Lantern s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'arracha les morceaux de verres qui lui étaient tombés dessus et l'auraient tué – s'il n'était pas déjà mort, évidemment ! Il perdit son sourire, regardant la silhouette de Kiara disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt :

- Toi, ma petite biche, je vais t'attraper et on verra bien qui fera le malin après ça…

Il repartit en volant, suivi par son armée de fantômes. Il entra dans la forêt, riant d'un air lugubre et son rire résonna, reproduit par les hurlements des fantômes et les cris d'animaux qui étaient à son service…

Du côté de Jack, il avait déjà essayé une dizaine de fois ses pouvoirs sur la cage de feu mais, rien à faire… Il reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre son bâton et tentant d'ignorer la température de son corps qui montait dangereusement… S'il restait trop longtemps dans cette cage de feu, eh bien.. il n'avait jamais eu à vivre ça, mais il se doutait bien qu'il allait souffrir d'ici peu de temps !

- Hé ! Jack ! S'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il leva la tête et vit entre deux « barreaux » de sa cage de feu un gamin haut comme trois pommes, mal habillé et qui tenait un arc et des flèches en le regardant curieusement…

- Cupidon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?! S'écrie le Gardien.

- T'énerve pas, je viens t'aider, et puis en plus, je viens de sauver la vie de ta dulcinée…

- Kiara ? Kiara va bien ?

- Pour l'instant en tout cas. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, elle a réussi à ralentir Jack, l'autre Jack, je veux dire mais elle l'a aussi mis très, très en colère !

Jack observa le feu qui l'empêchait de bouger et Cupidon pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant malicieusement :

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour j'aurais l'honneur de voir Jack Frost transpirer ?

- La ferme et aide-moi à sortir d'ici !

- Je ne peux t'aider qu'avec tes sentiments, pas avec le feu. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses détruire ces flammes, Jack, c'est toi qui a un pouvoir sur la glace et le froid, pas moi…

- Mais j'ai déjà tout essayé ! Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Gémit le Gardien.

Cupidon devient sérieux et le regarda de l'autre côté de sa cage :

- Imbécile, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de se dépasser pour celle qu'on aime ! Gronda le bambin.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux et se redressa :

- Se dépasser ? Répéta-t-il.

- Tu veux sortir de cette cage, non ? C'est pourquoi ? Pour ne plus transpirer et sentir le froid à nouveau ? Pour te venger de Jack O' Lantern, peut-être ?

- Non, pour sauver Kiara !

- Bah, alors ! Si tu veux la sauver, sauver celle que tu aimes, alors utilise ça pour t'en sortir !

- Mais comment ?

- L'Amour est ce qu'il y a de plus puissant, Jack. Utilise ton Amour pour Kiara afin de te libérer.

Jack observa le ciel, il avait entendu Kiara crier à plusieurs reprises… Mais il n'avait rien pu faire…

Elle était là, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, en danger, sur le point d'être attrapée et blessée par Jack O' Lantern, elle allait peut-être mourir…

Il ferma les yeux et prit son bâton dans ses deux mains, concentré.

Il aimait Kiara, grâce à elle, il s'était senti vivant. Il avait enfreint les ordres de Nord juste pour la voir, il était prêt à se battre pour elle, s'il n'avait pas été un immortel, il aurait pu mourir pour elle… Il était prêt à détruire Pitch, Jack O' Lantern et tous les alliés qu'ils pourraient avoir s'il avait la moindre chance de la voir en vie…

Cupidon vit avec stupéfaction une lueur bleu glacial émaner des mains de Jack alors qu'il continuait de se concentrer. La lueur augmenta de plus en plus et l'Esprit de l'Amour recula légèrement, il avait beau être aveugle, il pouvait sentir l'Amour de Jack pour Kiara en effervescence… Comme l'avait espéré Cupidon, la magie de Jack réagissait à son Amour. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre, la raison pour laquelle il se battait…

Jack repensa aux moments qu'il avait passés avec Kiara, surtout au vol qu'ils avaient partagé sous une pluie de flocons, le sourire qu'elle avait eu, le rire qui avait éclairé son visage malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son passé… La bataille de boules de neige qu'ils avaient eu, leur discussion auprès du lac où Jack Frost était né… Ses yeux étincelant de bonheur, sa voix, sa peau si douce quand elle lui avait pris les mains…

« _Tu as les mains si froides…_ »

La lumière se mit à briller si fort que les combats qui étaient plus loin cessèrent pour observer l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait… Cupidon détourna la tête et recula au point de se retrouver acculé contre le mur, il serra son arc dans ses mains et pria à mi-voix :

- Me fais pas exploser, me fais pas exploser, s'il te plait, me fais pas exploser !

Le feu qui entourait Jack se mit à vibrer et de la vapeur entoura le jeune homme mais il ne le sentit même pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs… La lumière devient si vive et si lumineuse que Pitch, ses alliés et les Gardiens durent tous détourner le regard pour ne pas être totalement aveuglés…

« _Merci, Jack…_ »

Il la revit, étendu dans la neige, ses boucles entourant son visage au teint de porcelaine… Ses lèvres roses et souriantes, son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid… Des flocons de neige dansant autour d'eux et décorant ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus étincelant sous la lune…

« _Pour m'avoir fait sentir vivante…_ » Avait-elle murmuré…

Jack serra son bâton et fronça les sourcils.

Il l'avait vu sourire. Il l'avait entendu rire. Ce sourire et ce rire l'avaient rendu vivante, c'était grâce à lui mais plus que tout, ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre à nouveau ce rire, de voir à nouveau ce sourire… Il ne voulait plus voir de larmes sur son visage, de peur dans ses yeux…

Et il savait une chose : Jack O' Lantern allait la faire souffrir.

Et il refusait qu'elle souffre à nouveau… Elle ne méritait qu'une chose : vivre.

- Rends-moi vivant.. Souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et la puissance de ses pouvoirs souffla tout sur un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ! Sa cage de feu disparut complètement, les bancs dans le parc tombèrent à la renverse, la neige se souleva et l'entoura pour exprimer sa colère et sa puissance. Pitch, ses alliées et les Gardiens manquèrent tous de tomber mais ils réussirent plus ou moins à rester droits, bras devants leurs visages pour se protéger. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent Jack crier et partir en volant droit vers la forêt, prêt à en découdre avec son ennemi ! Ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient tous de la neige et de la glace sur eux, Fée secoua son corps et des flocons quittèrent ses plumes…

Un long silence s'imposa, brisé uniquement par le souffle du vent qui portait Jack au loin. Nord sourit et se tourna vers leurs ennemis :

- C'est fini pour toi, Pitch ! Jack va sauver Kiara et tu n'auras pas ses pouvoirs !

Pitch observa ses alliés mal en point et Jack voler au loin. Il grimaça et serra les poings :

- Vous avez peut-être gagner une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre ! Murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant…

Il se tourna vers les Gardiens, l'air furieux :

- Mais sache une chose, Nord, c'est loin d'être fini ! Ce n'est que le commencement !

Il s'envola et pointa un doigt menaçant vers eux :

- Les pouvoirs de Kiara m'appartiendront !

Il commença à partir, suivi de ses alliés. La Mort qui n'avait pas bougé de tout le combat zieuta les Gardiens puis partit, s'effaçant dans les ombres. Némésis s'approcha de son maître :

- Pitch, et Jack O' Lantern ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il réussira à s'en sortir ! Grogna-t-il.

Elle fit une petite moue puis ils partirent tous pour le Royaume des Ténèbres…

Cupidon se laissa tomber le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Il n'avait pas explosé mais ça n'avait pas été loin… Il cracha de la neige et secoua la tête, faisant tomber des flocons de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements… Il entendit la conversation entre les Gardiens et Pitch et alla les rejoindre, se remuant dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de la neige qui le ralentissait !

Une fois Pitch parti, Fée se tourna vers les autres Gardiens :

- On doit aller aider Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Cupidon s'interposa en secouant les bras :

- Surtout pas ! Laissez-le se débrouiller avec Jack O' Lantern et Kiara ! Vu comme il est parti, il serait capable de tout détruire, vous compris !

Fée se tourna vers Nord qui acquiesça, l'air inquiet :

- C'est son combat… Murmura-t-il.

Elle se sentit ravagé de jalousie. La puissance qu'il avait déployé était impressionnante, et c'était pour Kiara qu'il avait fait ça, c'est pour elle qu'il était parti se battre, elle était devenue la raison de son combat…

Kiara courut le plus vite possible, ignorant la douleur dans son bras et dans tout son corps… Elle entendait le rire lugubre de Jack O' Lantern se rapprocher d'elle, les cris de ses animaux fantômes et les hurlements des personnes qui erraient sur Terre… Elle leva les bras pour se protéger d'une branche d'arbre mais elle se retrouva quand même égratignée, encore. Elle saignait de partout, elle avait les bras déchiquetés de ses chutes et des multiples griffures qu'elle s'était faites, son visage également était traversé de longues écorchures… Elle trébucha et tomba en avant, elle grimaça en tentant de se relever mais un long frisson parcourut son échine quand elle entendit Jack O' Lantern se poser près d'elle :

- Ma petite biche, on est blessé, peut-être ? Susurra-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et prise d'une colère dingue, elle leva son bras pour le repousser et il se retrouva projeté par une force inconnue sur des dizaines de mètres… Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée d'avoir pu faire une telle chose mais déjà, il se relevait au loin, son navet brillant de colère… Elle se releva et courut encore plus vite mais soudain, elle freina. Elle se trouvait au bord d'un lac gelé, mais la glace ne semblait pas des plus solides, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de passer dessus, et faire le tour prendrait trop de temps…

- Mais combien y a-t-il de lacs dans cette région, bon sang ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ma petite biche chérie ! S'écria Jack au loin.

Elle se retourna en serrant les poings. Il sourit et leva les bras. Elle suivit le mouvement de ses bras et vit son armée de fantômes qui brillaient d'une lueur lugubre, elle fit un pas en arrière ; en sifflant et hurlant de colère et de rage ils foncèrent sur elle. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux mais au lieu de se jeter sur son corps, ils détruisirent sous la force de l'impact le tronc de l'énorme sapin qui était juste en face d'elle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle revécut la scène d'un de ses cauchemars avant que la réalité ne vienne la réveiller.

Avec une lenteur extrême, le sapin se pencha vers elle et il allait s'abattre sur elle quand soudain, une force glacée la projeta en arrière, elle atterrit en plein milieu du lac et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Jack qui donna un coup avec son bâton et glaça en un instant le sapin entier pour le bloquer dans sa chute.

Kiara se permit de respirer à nouveau, réalisant que tout ce temps, elle avait retenu sa respiration et elle vit les deux Jack s'affronter du regard :

- Tu as réussi à t'échapper de ta prison de flammes ? Fit Jack O' Lantern en flottant au-dessus du sapin. Je suis assez surpris.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, le navet ! S'écria Jack en volant pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui.

Jack O' Lantern sourit et leva son navet, ses fantômes réagirent immédiatement et se placèrent derrière lui :

- Je te souhaite de passer un merveilleux moment, Frost !

- Et moi, je te souhaite de passer pour une merveilleuse statue de glace, le navet !

Jack le navet perdit son sourire et regarda d'un air glacial Jack qui garda son sourire en coin d'un air satisfait :

- Attaquez-le. Ordonna Jack O' Lantern.

Les fantômes se jetèrent sur lui mais Jack, dans sa toute-puissance lança un rayon glacial qui transforma en glaçons les trois premières rangées d'esprits et d'animaux fantômes. Les rangs de derrière, plus malins, se séparèrent et allèrent dans tous les sens pour l'attaquer et rapidement, ils l'entourèrent au point que Kiara ne le vit plus dans cette vague de fantômes :

- Jack ! Hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

Soudain, les fantômes qui entouraient Jack se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière et complètement glacés alors que l'Esprit de l'Hiver se redressait, fier et imposant, illuminé d'une aura de pouvoir. Kiara remarqua que plusieurs statues de glace tombèrent sur le sapin glacé dans sa chute à quelques mètres de la surface du lac glacé, le sapin et la glace qui l'entourait vibrèrent et la jeune fille fit quelques pas inquiets en arrière sur la glace, si le sapin cédait sous son propre poids et tombait, la glace qui recouvrait le lac se briserait…

Jack pointa son bâton avec un sourire vers Jack O' Lantern qui ne souriait plus et était même inquiet d'avoir vu ses fantômes être battus aussi rapidement et aussi facilement :

- Alors, le navet ? On abandonne ? Fit Jack.

Jack O' Lantern trembla de rage et fronça les sourcils :

- Jamais !

Il se jeta vers Jack Frost qui s'envola en l'air, il donna un coup de bâton dans le dos de Jack O' Lantern qui étouffa un cri de douleur et de rage, puis, Jack prit de l'élan et lui donna un grand coup qui le projeta sur le sapin glacé puis, le navet rebondit et tomba droit vers le lac glacé…

Là, plusieurs évènements s'enchaînèrent en même temps, Jack O' Lantern tomba en plein milieu du lac de glace, à une vingtaine de mètres de Kiara qui s'était doucement rapprochée de la rive. La surface du lac se brisa quand Jack sombra dans les profondeurs du lac, mais au même moment, sous le choc, la glace qui gardait le sapin dans sa mi chute céda à son tour et l'arbre tomba avec une certaine lenteur vers le lac de glace et Jack aperçut Kiara à quelques mètres de la rive :

- Kiara ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle comprit immédiatement et recula mais déjà, le sapin toucha la surface du lac de glace qui explosa en énormes morceaux de glace. Kiara se jeta en arrière et glissa, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était sur la moitié du lac qui était resté intact…

Elle vit le sapin à moitié englouti dans le lac glacé et le calme qui revient doucement dans la forêt, puis elle se permit à nouveau de respirer… Elle aurait pu exploser de rire de soulagement si Jack n'était pas descendue vers elle avec un sourire soulagé :

- Kiara, tu vas bien ?

Il effleura son visage où elle avait tant d'égratignures puis il passa ses longs doigts contre la peau de ses bras, s'arrêtant sur la blessure qui saignait abondamment lorsqu'elle s'était coupée…

- Je vais bien, Jack… Grâce à toi… Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement et elle se sentit extrêmement soulagée. Parce qu'elle était encore en vie, parce qu'elle n'était pas si blessée que ça, parce qu'elle savait que le combat était fini et que les Gardiens avaient gagné, mais surtout, parce que Jack était là, en face d'elle…

- Jack, merci… Souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire enlever par ce navet… J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt…

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jack qui cessa de respirer :

- Non, je veux te remercier pour-

Elle cessa de respirer et hoqueta de surprise en sentant soudainement quelque chose de froid et chaud à la fois agripper sa cheville. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent une chaîne épaisse qui s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville. Ils comprirent trop tard ce qu'il se passait, Jack regarda à l'endroit où Jack O' Lantern avait coulé et il vit l'Esprit d'Halloween qui tenait l'autre bout de la chaîne :

- Je ne sombrerais pas tout seul, Frost ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il tira dans un dernier élan d'énergie la chaîne et coula, Jack tenta d'attraper Kiara qui s'agrippa à lui mais dans un hurlement de terreur, elle se fit entraînée le long de la surface glacée, elle tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, elle griffa la glace et hurla :

- JACK !

- KIARA ! NON !

Il vola le plus vite possible et frôla sa main au moment où elle sombra dans l'eau glaciale. Jack s'assit au bord du trou et approcha ses mains de l'eau pour la rattraper mais à son contact, l'eau se glaça complètement et redevint une surface de lac glacé :

- Non ! Hurla-t-il.

Il vit Kiara apparaître de l'autre côté de la glace et taper contre la glace, retenant sa respiration, le suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose mais Jack était incapable de toucher le moindre liquide sans le glacer…

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

_Je dois avouer que je ne voulais pas finir le chapitre comme ça. En faites, tout le chapitre 18 (qui est presque terminé) était censé être dans ce chapitre-là, mais les scènes de combats ont été trop longues. Donc au lieu d'enchaîner deux chapitres d'actions incroyables, il y aura un chapitre important et centré sur Kiara et ses sentiments... Enfin, si je la laisse survivre ! Niark, niark, niark ! :D_

_Je voulais vraiment montrer la puissance de Jack et de son Amour pour Kiara dans ce chapitre... Et j'adoooore Cupidon ! :3_

_Je crois qu'il apparaîtra plus souvent que prévu dans l'histoire ! XD_

_J'attends vos reviews pour poster le prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : SENTIMENTS ARDENTS_


	18. Sentiments Ardents

_Vous êtes chanceux, hein ! Deux chapitres en moins de 24 heures ! En plus, je n'ai même pas laissé un minimum de suspens ! Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit le premier jour de l'année ! :P_

_**Anonymous** : Franchement, je t'ai cru au début ! T.T Quant à Jack O' Lantern, il est comme ça au naturel, c'est quand il n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! ;)_

_**Lyo** : Je t'imagine bien débarquer avec une hache ou quelque chose et crier un grand "QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE POUSSE ! LYO EST ARRIVÉE !" XD_

_**Marion** : Je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas pensé à ce qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs ! x) Mais je suis contente que les scènes de combat soient claires ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XVIII : Sentiments Ardents

Complètement paniqué, Jack vit Kiara taper des poings, son visage exprimant douleur, tristesse et peur…

- Non, non, non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se mit à frapper furieusement la glace à son tour mais cela ne fit qu'en renforcer l'épaisseur. Kiara ferma les yeux et se mit à frapper plus faiblement, à bout de souffle…

- Non ! Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Il se rappela les paroles de Cupidon, que l'Amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant, mais ses pouvoirs ne faisaient que renforcer la glace et l'épaissir. Il ne pouvait rien faire !

- Si seulement je pouvais faire fondre la glace ! Bafouilla-t-il en frappant de plus en plus fort.

Il cessa tout mouvement et se rappela de l'une des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Jamie, il y a quelques jours après que le garçon soit allé voir Kiara pour lui :

_Jamie s'assit près de sa fenêtre et observa la neige tomber abondamment puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami :_

_- N'empêche ! Ça doit être cool d'avoir autant de pouvoirs !_

_Jack sourit et s'appuya contre son bâton alors que Jamie continuait :_

_- Pouvoir contrôler les températures et décider du temps dans le monde entier !_

_- Tu sais, je ne décide que de la neige et de la glace… Remarqua l'Esprit de l'Hiver._

_- Mais si tu décides quand il doit y avoir de la glace, tu peux aussi décider quand il n'y en a pas, non ?_

_Jack réfléchit puis acquiesça :_

_- Ça doit être possible, je n'ai jamais essayé…_

_- Trois siècles d'existence et tu n'as jamais essayé ? Ironisa Jamie en gloussant. Si ça se trouve, tu peux faire fondre la glace et tu ne le sais même pas !_

_- Ce serait marrant d'essayer ! _

Jack observa le visage de Kiara qui ne frappait plus et tentait de rester un maximum à la surface, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jack, lui hurlant silencieusement au secours…

Il ferma les yeux et toucha la glace. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait décider du froid. Il pouvait décider de la glace et de son existence, s'il ne voulait pas de glace, il n'y aurait pas de glace. _Il_ était celui qui décidait. Il alla chercher de l'énergie au plus profond de son corps mais la glace sembla à peine réduire, ce n'était même pas une réduction, Jack ne le sentit même pas sous ses doigts…

Il entrouvrit ses yeux et vit Kiara, ses cheveux noirs enveloppant un instant son visage, et lorsqu'ils laissèrent entrevoir à nouveau son visage, elle avait les yeux fermés et avalait de l'eau. Il la vit couler, lentement, atrocement.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il frappa des deux poings avec un cri de désespoir la glace qui se brisa instantanément, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau glaciale et attrapa le poignet de Kiara qu'il tira vers lui le plus vite possible ! Il la sortit de l'eau et une fois à nouveau en contact avec l'air, elle cracha de l'eau et se mit à trembler comme une feuille, glacée et terrorisée…

- Ja.. Jack… Souffla-t-elle, les lèvres bleues.

Jack la prit dans ses bras et rit de soulagement, complètement hystérique… Elle vibrait sous ses bras froids mais malgré tout, malgré le froid cinglant dans lequel elle venait de couler et celui qui s'échappait du corps de Jack, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la réchauffer. Elle se laissa tomber contre lui en fermant les yeux et attrapa son sweet comme si elle se raccrochait à la vie…

Jack rouvrit les yeux et observa la glace qui se reformait à la surface du lac. Il avait cru la perdre, il avait cru que Kiara était morte et perdue… Cupidon avait raison en disant que l'Amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant, deux fois ce soir il s'était dépassé et avait utilisé des pouvoirs nouveaux et d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé en trois siècles d'existence, et ces deux fois c'était pour Kiara…

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et soupira de soulagement, rassuré juste de l'avoir dans ses bras et de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps…

Il ne l'avait sans doute pas senti tant il était concentré mais la glace avait bel et bien fondu légèrement mais suffisamment pour que lorsqu'il la frappe, elle cède…

- Ja.. Jack… Murmura Kiara. J'ai froid…

Il s'écarta et l'observa, de la glace commençait à se former dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, tant elle était glacée. Ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient bleus, tirant sur le violet…

- Je te ramène au chaud. Fit-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et vola au plus vite auprès des Gardiens qui restèrent bouche-bée en voyant dans quel état était Kiara…

- Ja.. Jack… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Fée.

Nord sortit de son traineau une couverture épaisse et entoura Kiara de la couverture avant de la frotter vigoureusement dans le dos, manquant de la renverser sur place alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, complètement perdue… Jack s'éloigna en faisant une petite moue :

- Je vais rester loin d'elle, je ne fais qu'accentuer le froid…

Il se tourna vers les Gardiens :

- Elle a besoin de soin, elle a été blessée par Jack O' Lantern et elle doit être réchauffée, elle est en hypothermie…

Les Gardiens s'affairèrent autour d'elle à toute vitesse alors que Jack reculait et allait s'appuyer contre un mur. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étincelaient sous la lune brillante et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait… Il serra ses poings autour de son bâton pour contrôler ses tremblements. Sentant son trouble, Cupidon voleta jusqu'à Jack et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

- Ça va, Jack ? Demanda doucement l'Esprit de l'Amour avec un petit sourire.

- Je.. j'ai cru qu'elle était.. qu'elle était morte…

Cupidon observa longuement le garçon avant d'acquiescer :

- Tu as été impressionnant tout à l'heure, quand tu as réussi à balayer cette cage de feu… Tu sais que Pitch et ses alliés ont battu en retraite grâce à ça ?

- Sauf Jack O' Lantern… Si.. si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à Kiara, elle est blessée de partout, par ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas perdu autant de temps, j'aurais pu l'aider plus tôt et-

- Idiot, est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu n'avais pas réussi à balayer ces flammes, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est ? Et définitivement !

Jack fit une petite moue et ferma les yeux en détournant le visage :

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu as conscience de la puissance que tu as déployée ? Tu aurais pu glacer Pitch s'il avait été en face de toi, Jack ! Et tu as pu sauver Kiara ! Et tu sais pourquoi tu as pu faire une telle chose ? Une chose que tu n'as jamais pu faire en trois siècles ?

Cupidon flotta en face de Jack et attrapa ses épaules :

- C'est parce que tu l'aimes, Jack !

Jack releva son visage et même si Cupidon ne pouvait pas plonger son regard dans le sien car il était aveugle, pour Jack, ça le secoua autant que s'il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux… Ses paroles avaient touché son cœur… Jack se rendit compte que l'Amour qu'il ressentait pour Kiara lui permettrait de gagner cette guerre-là… Il leva un regard vers la lune qui sembla briller en un signe d'acquiescement…

- Il était immortel. Elle ne l'était pas. Son Amour était destiné à être brisé un jour ou l'autre, il allait souffrir, terriblement, il le sait… Mais c'était la meilleure arme qu'il puisse avoir…

- Cupidon.. Commença Jack. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Murmura-t-il.

Cupidon sourit tristement et s'écarta :

- Arrête de lutter, Jack… Tu l'aimes, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Laisse ton Amour s'exprimer !

- S'exprimer ? Répéta-t-il.

Cupidon sourit et croisa ses bras :

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris !

- Mais..

- Pas de « mais ». Je me fiche de tes raisons, laisse-toi aller !

Cupidon sembla hésiter puis il pencha la tête sur le côté :

- À moins que tu n'aies besoin d'un signe encouragement de sa part, peut-être ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Bunny arriva :

- Jack.

Jack se tourna vers le Lapin de Pâques et il suivit son ami. Kiara était assise sur le bord du traineau du Père Noël et elle gardait le regard vide et inexpressif alors que les autres Gardiens discutaient à mi-voix. Quand Kiara vit Jack, elle se releva brusquement, manquant de tomber par la même occasion. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle déglutit en détournant son visage. Jack fut un peu perturbé par sa réaction mais se reprit :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jack.

- On va ramener Kiara chez elle pour qu'elle se repose et en attendant un nouveau plan, on va continuer ce que l'on faisait déjà.

Jack acquiesça et Bunny fit un pas en avant :

- Je la ramène chez-

- Non ! S'écria Kiara.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête :

- Je.. je préfèrerais que ce soit Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Bunny leva un sourcil vers Nord qui soupira en croisant les bras :

- D'accord… Murmura-t-il avec son accent russe.

Jack cligna des yeux, un peu remué par l'élan de Kiara mais surtout par Nord qui était d'accord… Cupidon donna un coup de coude à Jack avec un sourire malicieux :

- Le signe ! Souffla-t-il en essayant en vain d'être discret.

Jack roula des yeux et le foudroya du regard :

- Toi, on a encore besoin de discuter ! Tu vas me le payer pour cette histoire avec Jamie !

Cupidon leva un sourcil mais Kiara vacilla, rattrapée par Nord qui lança un regard lourd de sens à Jack qui la prit dans ses bras et s'envola. Fée ne cessait de remuer ses mains et de lisser ses plumes, l'air désorientée :

- Nord, je ne comprends pas… Murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que Jack et Kiara ne devaient pas être trop proches…

Nord soupira et Cupidon voleta jusqu'à elle :

- Désolé, Fée, mais on ne peut pas ignorer les sentiments de Jack à présent.

- Mais-

- Fée, commença Nord, on devait éviter que Jack ne tombe plus amoureux de Kiara mais..

Il soupira en secouant la tête mais c'est Bunny qui finit sa phrase :

- Mais il l'aime…

- Il n'y a qu'à voir la puissance qu'il a déployée pour elle ce soir… Murmura le grand russe.

Fée secoua la tête et sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux :

- N.. non… Souffla-t-elle.

- Fée, je suis désolé… Murmura Nord.

Elle fit vibrer ses cils et sentit les larmes couler. Elle les essuya puis elle sanglota, les autres Gardiens essayèrent de la réconforter mais elle partit en s'envolant.

Cupidon passa ses mains dans la nuque d'un air complètement apaisé :

- Vous êtes prêts à accepter que Jack aime une humaine ?

- On est sa famille… Qui le ferait, si nous ne le faisions pas ? Fit Nord. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre mais-

- Il souffrira. Oh oui, il va souffrir ! Et je crois que plus le temps passe, plus la douleur sera grande… Mais l'heure tourne et bientôt..

Cupidon se mordit la lèvre et les autres le regardèrent curieusement :

- La dernière bataille va bientôt arriver… Souffla-t-il finalement d'un air sérieux.

Le silence résonna parmi les Gardiens et soudain, Cupidon s'étira en baillant bruyamment :

- Mais bon ! Ce sera sans moi ! Je vais juste m'occuper d'éclairer un peu Kiara et de les réunir sinon, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner contre Pitch et ses alliés !

- Les réunir ? Grogna Bunny.

- Enfin, les réunir, c'est vite dit ! Ils n'auront même pas vraiment le temps d'être « réunis » avant que Fau n'intervienne !

- Fau ? Répéta Nord en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, c'est évident que Pitch veut les pouvoirs de Kiara, et quel est le meilleur moyen de les récupérer que de se débarrasser d'elle ? Fit innocemment l'enfant.

Un frisson parcourut les Gardiens et Sab fit apparaître au-dessus de sa tête la silhouette de Kiara et celle de la Faucheuse qui abattait sa faux sur elle, ensuite, il fit apparaître un point d'interrogation. Nord se tourna vers Cupidon :

- Elle va mourir ?

Il cligna des yeux :

- Vous n'y aviez sérieusement pas pensé une seule seconde ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent puis Bunny croisa les pattes et regarda d'un œil sceptique l'Eprit de l'Amour :

- Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je sais tout ce qui a un rapport avec les sentiments, le passé, le présent et le futur des sentiments de la personne. Pour Kiara, je sais qu'elle se sacrifiera pour quelqu'un par Amour et puis, plus rien, le noir complet.

- Se sacrifier ? Répéta Bunny.

- Elle se sacrifierait pour Jack ? Murmura Nord.

Bunny secoua la tête :

- Si c'est vraiment ce qui arrivera, il n'y survivra pas…

Cupidon eut un sourire discret puis regarda vers la lune :

- Je ne peux vraiment pas attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer ! Murmura-t-il, tout excité par l'idée d'un sacrifice pour l'Amour !

Jack tenait fermement Kiara dans ses bras, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse à nouveau disparaître. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et il lui semblait qu'elle s'était endormie, il réussit – avec difficulté ! – à ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre et à la glisser sur son lit mais quand il s'écarta, elle ouvrit ses yeux en le regardant fixement :

- Jack ?

- Kiara ? Je croyais que tu dormais… Murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et se releva, se positionnant en face de Jack :

- Non, je.. j'ai..

Elle détourna le visage, le regard tourmenté… Jack repensa au début de la soirée et à la réaction qu'elle avait eue en voyant Fau :

- Kiara, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, se demandant s'il comprendrait mais en croisant son regard calme et apaisant, elle sut qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire… Son cœur s'emballa quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle recula brusquement, rougissant et toussotant pour cacher sa gêne. Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux en détournant le regard, aussi embarrassé qu'elle :

- Mes cauchemars… Souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il redevient sérieux et prit sa main. Elle leva son regard vers lui et cligna des yeux. Avec la lune en fond, elle avait l'impression que Jack était un ange, un ange gardien qui l'avait sauvée, de toutes les façons possibles qui soient… Il l'avait ramenée à la vie, elle s'était amusée et avait ri grâce à lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et ce soir, il avait utilisé de nouveaux pouvoirs rien que pour elle… Elle sentit son corps entier s'embraser et elle rougit furieusement, perturbée par les battements fous de son cœur et la rougeur de ses joues :

- Je.. je sais que, enfin… Comment.. je.. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Hé, calme-toi… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant affronter ce sourire-là, il la rendait complètement folle avec ce visage…

- Depuis deux semaines je.. je fais des cauchemars, toutes les nuits… J'en ai fait quelques dessins sans m'en rendre compte… Je pensais que c'était Pitch qui me les envoyait mais, maintenant que j'ai vu tout ce que j'ai vu, je n'y crois plus, et puis, il me l'a dit… « _C'est possible_ ». Cita-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est.. possible ?

Elle soupira et regarda Jack droit les yeux malgré l'état dans lequel il la mettait :

- Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ?

Il leva un sourcil et elle gloussa malgré elle en voyant son expression :

- Manifestement, non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre preuve de ce genre de.. phénomènes ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que la plupart des évènements qui se sont passés ce soir, je les ai vus en rêves…

Jack cligna des yeux puis réalisa ce que cela impliquait :

- Oh... Oh !

- Tu l'as dit… Souffla-t-elle. Quand j'ai vu Fau, j'ai complètement paniqué…

- Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a pas approché ce soir, non ?

- Non, pas ce soir. Mais le combat dans la forêt, le sapin qui tombait, le lac, la glace, tout ça.. je l'ai vu en rêves alors..

Sa voix se brisa et Jack, pris d'un élan qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer, l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre lui, caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer et la réconforter… Si plonger son regard dans celui de Jack suffisait à embraser son corps entier, être dans ses bras rendait Kiara complètement folle, elle ouvrit grands les yeux, ses joues étaient si rouges qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait fumer ou partir en flammes ! Mais malgré la chaleur intense qu'elle ressentait, le froid qui émanait de Jack la rassurait. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou du garçon et agrippa son sweet alors qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille qui se mit à respirer plus calmement, apaisée par son simple contact :

- Je ne sais pas ce que sont tes autres rêves mais, je ne laisserais _personne_ te toucher et te faire le moindre mal, Kiara ! Je te le promets…

Elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse lui promettre une telle chose mais elle sourit et y crut… Elle _voulait_ y croire…

- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné, tu sais. Commença-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se raidir sous ses bras et son sourire s'étendit alors qu'elle continuait :

- Mais, je me suis rendue compte que vous vouliez seulement m'y faire croire…

- Comment tu as deviné ? Grogna-t-il.

- Disons que.. l'œuf de Bunny a une lumière rouge qui clignote et se voit de façon assez évidente la nuit…

Jack roula les yeux :

- Il faudra que je lui en parle pour qu'il règle ce problème !

- Et puis.. cet après-midi…

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux alors qu'elle continuait :

- Tu étais là, tu es venu me voir quand je me suis endormie… J'ai senti ta présence, tu m'as mordu le nez et tu as regardé mes dessins…

Il hésita dans ce qu'il fallait faire mais il décida de fermer les yeux et sourire, tout simplement :

- Tu m'as eu…

Elle s'écarta de lui avec un sourire :

- Avant que Jack O' Lantern ne m'entraîne sous la glace, je voulais te remercier…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et continua :

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait… Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pas seulement pour m'avoir sauvé ce soir, mais aussi parce que grâce à toi, je me suis souvenue de ce qu'était la vie… J'ai réussi à m'amuser, à rire, à sourire sans la moindre pointe d'ironie et.. c'est uniquement grâce à toi… Merci aussi d'avoir veillé sur moi ces deux dernières semaines en m'envoyant Jamie, et..

Elle se retrouva à bout de souffle en sentant le regard intense et étonné du garçon sur elle :

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle finalement.

Jack cligna des yeux, sentant son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait qu'il voulait s'en enfuir. Soudain, Jack attrapa Kiara et la prit dans ses bras, frôlant son front avec ses lèvres froides :

- Tu ne comprends rien, c'est toi qui me fais vivre… Murmura-t-il.

- Jack…

Elle sourit et ils restèrent comme ça de longs moments jusqu'à ce que Kiara ne perde son sourire, se souvenant de Fau et surtout, de ses rêves :

- Jack, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux !

Elle sourit et se sépara à regret de lui pour mieux le voir :

- Écoute ce que j'ai à dire avant de promettre, idiot… Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui renvoya son sourire et elle continua, ses yeux or brillant de reflets argentés :

- Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu protègeras toujours les enfants, surtout Jamie et Sophie… Que peu importe ce qu'il puisse arriver, tu vivras pour les protéger, les rendre heureux et surtout, préserver leur innocence…

Il fut un peu surpris de sa demande mais il sourit en posant une main sur son visage :

- Je te le promets…

Elle sourit et il s'écarta un peu à regret, déglutissant de gêne :

- Tu as besoin de te reposer et de te réchauffer.

Elle cligna des yeux puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un au revoir. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et attrapa son poignet alors qu'il était déjà au bord de sa fenêtre, prêt à s'envoler :

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu.. tu ne pars pas, hein ? Tu restes ? Tu ne me laisses pas seule ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, mais pas de froid, de peur… Elle avait terriblement peur de se retrouver seule, comme ces huit dernières années, comme ces deux dernières semaines…

Il sourit doucement, accroupi au bord de sa fenêtre. Elle monta sur son lit pour pouvoir être en face de lui :

- Je vais rester sur le toit, je reste là…

Il hésita puis ajouta :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Kiara…

Elle sourit doucement puis au bout de quelques secondes, Jack se retourna, il allait s'envoler mais elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, agrippé à son cou. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, si surpris qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle s'écarta de lui, les joues roses par l'émotion et elle s'agenouilla sur son lit en le regardant, les yeux étincelant :

- Je te verrais demain matin… Bonne nuit, Jack…

Il se réveilla de sa torpeur et acquiesça :

- Bonne nuit, Ki.. Kiara…

Il s'envola et elle ferma sa fenêtre avant de tirer les rideaux. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et serrant contre son cœur son oreiller avant de rouler sur son lit, folle de joie…

Jack s'envola et flotta un long moment au-dessus de la maison de Kiara… Il posa sa main sur sa joue et un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage avant qu'il ne se mette à pousser des cris de joie et en faisant des loopings dans les airs :

- Youhouuuu ! Hurla-t-il.

Il flotta encore un moment de joie avant de se laisser tomber sur le toit de la maison de Kiara, mains derrière la nuque, confortablement installé contre la cheminée et observant la lune :

- Merci… Murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux mais soudain, quelqu'un l'agrippa dans la nuit. Il se retourna et soupira de soulagement en voyant Nord :

- No.. Nord ? S'étonna Jack.

- Jack, tu devrais aller te reposer. Rentre au Palais de Glace et vas dans ta chambre…

Jack haussa un sourcil, se souvenant que Nord lui avait donné une chambre, mais il n'y allait quasiment jamais…

- Mais-

- Je sais que tu veux rester protéger Kiara, mais je vais rester ici, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux la protéger, tu dois être parfaitement reposé et après toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé ce soir, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Voire plusieurs…

- Mais je-

- Jack. Grogna le grand russe.

Il fit la moue et acquiesça :

- D'accord, mais tu restes ici toute la nuit ?

- De toute façon, il sera pas tout seul !

Jack se retourna pour voir Cupidon, assis au bord de la cheminée et qui touchait les bords d'un air sceptique :

- Sérieux ? Fit Jack. Tu restes là avec lui ?

- Il s'est proposé, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible…

Jack zieuta d'un air dubitatif :

- Je suis pas vraiment sûr de son efficacité…

Mais si Cupidon l'a entendu, il ne commenta pas. Nord posa une grosse main sur l'épaule de Jack et lui tendit une boule à neige :

- Allez, vas vite te reposer, Jack.

Jack soupira et attrapa la boule à neige, à la fois rassuré d'avoir un bon lit pour dormir mais inquiet pour Kiara…

- Je suppose que si tu es là, tout ira bien…

Il lança un coup d'œil à Cupidon qui était apparemment en train de calculer la longueur et la largeur de la cheminée :

- Dis, Nord, comment peux-tu passer dans un espace aussi petit en étant aussi gros ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, visiblement incrédule.

Nord le foudroya du regard et Jack sourit narquoisement en s'envolant :

- Je reviens demain matin ! Lança-t-il.

Il lança la boule à neige et passa au travers. Nord regarda Cupidon qui était toujours en train de jouer au-dessus de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que l'Esprit de l'Amour ne glisse dans le conduit avec un cri suraigu et finisse au milieu des cendres, une trentaine de mètres plus bas…

Nord soupira bruyamment et s'assit contre la cheminée, bien décidé à laisser Cupidon se débrouiller seul pour remonter. Il l'avait mérité, il n'avait qu'à pas le traiter de gros !

- Je ne suis pas gros, simplement enrobé ! Grogna le russe.

Il se tapota sa bedaine et ferma les yeux, s'installant confortablement – le plus confortablement possible sur un toit et contre une cheminée – pour la nuit qu'il allait passer…

- Heu… Nord ? Fit la voix de Cupidon depuis le bas du conduit de cheminée.

Nord soupira… Une _longue_ nuit…

- Heu.. un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! Résonna la voix du petit être.

Nord se mit son chapeau russe sur la tête alors que Cupidon continuait d'appeler :

- Nord ?... Glapit-il.

* * *

_J'ai adoré écrire le passage de la fin, avec Cupidon qui tombe dans la cheminée ! :D_

_Puisque vous avez eu deux chapitres presque d'affilés, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant jeudi ou vendredi. En plus, je dois faire mes devoirs ... T.T_

_Allez, reviews s'il vous plait ! :D_


	19. La Couleur des Sentiments

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur surtout que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivée sur une fanfic ! Surtout sur une durée aussi courte (deux ou trois semaines seulement ?) ! Alors MERCI ! :D_

_**Delph** : Je suis contente d'avoir laissé du suspense, mais après coup, j'aurais peut-être dû te faire patienter, non ? Soie sûr que pour ce chapitre-là, je vais pas me gêner sur le suspense ! :D_

_**Sasage** : Même si Kiara a un sale caractère, je veux la montrer très mignonne et attachante ! :D Et crois-moi, l'Amour entre ces eux-là va continuer de briser les mauvais coups de Pitch et ses alliés ! :P_

_**BluHair** : Si tu aimes Jack O' Lantern, attend-toi à son retour bientôt ! :P_

_**Anonymous** : Cupidon va apparaître pas mal dans ce chapitre, même s'il sera absent pour les prochains et pendant un bout de temps, attend-toi à ce qu'il soit là assez souvent ! :)_

_**Kagura** : Dis-toi que Jack souffre autant que Kiara ! En plus, c'est vrai ! XD_

_**Snowly** : J'adore la façon détournée dont tu as presque essayé de te débarrasser de Fée ! :P Mais .. naaaan ! C'est Kiara qui va y passer ! XD_

_**Ludivine **: La dispute arrive au prochain chapitre ! Quant au bisou, disons que je pense que le prochain chapitre te plaira beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! :D Ou en tout cas, le chapitre du bisous arrive très, très bientôt ! XD_

_**Saphyara** : Tu es la seule à avoir commenter la maladresse de Cupidon sur la fin du chapitre ! XD Perso, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette partie-là. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais souvent martyriser Cupidon comme ça !_

_**Liz** : Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise autant ! :D Mais après, que Dreamworks l'utilise, ce serait un miracle ! XD Quant à mon âge, j'ai seize ans et demi ! ;)_

_**Mikipeach** : J'essaie de mettre des touches d'humour de temps en temps, histoire d'alléger la pression... Surtout que maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer et devenir encore plus sombres ! :P Bonne chance pour tes devoirs en tout cas ! x)_

_**Fictoshi** : Merci pour tes quatre reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XIX : La Couleur des Sentiments 

Kiara se leva de bonne humeur et presque pas engourdie par ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille au soir. Nord lui avait donné quelque chose qui l'avait réchauffée et guérie quasiment instantanément. Kiara se passa les doigts sur le visage et remarqua que ses griffures avaient disparu, elle détacha la bande qui entourait son bras et ne vit qu'une petite cicatrice qui disparaîtrait rapidement…

Elle ouvrit en grands ses rideaux et le soleil envahit sa chambre, elle était radieuse et avait un merveilleux sourire sur le visage. Pas de cauchemars cette nuit ! Elle avait même fait un rêve où il n'était pas question de sa famille ! C'était inespéré ! Elle s'arrêta soudainement en repensant à son rêve et elle déglutit en rougissant. Jack. Elle avait rêvé de Jack Frost. Elle secoua la tête et rentra dans sa salle de bain.

Mais elle sourit et repartit dans son bonheur innocent, elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte en entrant dans la salle de bain qu'il y avait l'eau de la douche qui coulait déjà, elle commença à se déshabiller et se retrouva en sous-vêtements quand soudain, elle réalisa qu'il y avait un son inhabituel… De l'eau qui coulait dans sa douche…

Elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main, sa brosse à dent et s'approcha à pas feutrés de la douche, elle tira soudainement le rideau de douche et vit avec stupéfaction un gamin plein de suie qui prenait sa douche, encore à moitié habillé. Cupidon hurla comme une fille en voyant soudainement une furie armée d'une brosse à dents, puis Kiara hurla et une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se faire mutuellement peur, Kiara reposa sa brosse à dents et regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts l'Esprit de l'Amour qui referma l'eau qui coulait :

- Mais bon sang, Cupidon ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Je prends une douche, c'est évident, non ?

- Mais .. pourquoi _ici_ ?!

- J'avais nulle part où aller, et puis je n'arrivais pas à remonter le conduit de cheminée, alors je suis monté dans ta chambre…

Il zieuta la fille de haut en bas et pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Tu es nue ? Nan, mais parce que sinon, je crois que je vais sérieusement regretter d'être aveugle !

Elle rougit furieusement et attrapa à nouveau sa brosse à dents et la lança sur Cupidon qui recula en tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais Kiara attrapa d'autres munitions et les lança jusqu'à ce que Cupidon s'enfuie de sa salle de bain, mais lorsque Kiara sortit de sa salle de bain, lançant d'autres ustensiles à Cupidon, elle vit la grande silhouette de Nord près de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en la voyant :

- J'ai entendu crier et-

Il se rendit que Kiara n'était quasiment pas habillée et il se détourna d'elle, cachant ses yeux avec ses grosses mains :

- Saperlipopov ! Kiara ! Va donc t'habiller avant que Jack ne me glace sur place !

Elle cria et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, rouge comme une tomate.

- Et mon arc ? Fit Cupidon depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

- Met le où je pense ton arc ! Hurla-t-elle en fermant la porte à clé.

- Elle est énervée ? Demanda Cupidon à Nord.

Kiara roula les yeux au ciel et se dépêcha de se préparer, en restant bien à l'abri dans sa salle de bain, protégée du regard de tout immortel imprudent qui oserait l'approcher. Une fois prête, elle fonça vers sa porte, arrêtée par Nord :

- Kiara ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Jack m'a promis qu'il serait là, je vais le retrouver ! S'écria-t-elle en passant la porte.

Nord et Cupidon se regardèrent, gênés alors que Kiara fonçait dans les escaliers, arrêtée cette fois-ci par Abby :

- Kiara, j'ai entendu crier, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, heu.. oui, j'ai juste glissé.. Bafouilla Kiara.

- Tu sors ? Sans prendre de petit déjeuner ? S'étonna Abby.

- Non, j'ai pas faim, je vais.. heu.. retrouver quelqu'un…

Abby sourit malicieusement et pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Ce fameux garçon, peut-être ?

Kiara se tourna vers elle en souriant :

- Ce n'est plus un secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es vraiment adorable et si innocente quand tu es amoureuse ! S'exclama Abby en retournant à sa cuisine.

- Amoureuse ? Répéta Kiara à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas-

Mais Abby ne l'écoutait pas et de toute façon, la voix de Kiara se brisa… Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et se sentit rougir. Elle attrapa la poignée de porte, manquant de trébucher dehors, elle vit Nord mais passa devant lui sans vraiment le voir :

- Kiara ? Appela Nord. À propos de Jack, il-

- Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas là ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Il.. n'est pas là ? Hésita Nord.

- Tant mieux ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant si vite que Nord la perdit rapidement de vue… Cupidon le rejoignit et regarda dans la direction qu'a prise Kiara, il leva légèrement son nez, comme s'il reniflait quelque chose :

- Oh oh…

- Quoi ? Demanda Nord.

- Ça sent bon la passion amoureuse par là-bas !

Nord haussa un sourcil puis soupira en croisant les bras :

- Je suppose que tu veux aller fourrer ton nez là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je ne le faisais pas, je ne m'appellerais plus Cupidon ! Je la surveille, Nord, ne t'en fais pas !

- Ce n'est pas le problème… Grogna le russe.

Cupidon se tourna vers lui, le voyant sans vraiment le voir :

- Le problème c'est Jack, non ?

- Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui et-

- Nord, tu te souviens de la puissance utilisée par Jack pour Kiara ? Imagine que grâce aux sentiments de Kiara, elle puisse dépenser une énergie similaire, on pourrait prendre le dessus sur Pitch ! Vous serez six et ils seront..

Il calcula sur ses doigts puis releva la tête :

- Quatre !

- On sera sept, non ? Toi aussi tu-

- Non. J'ai dit que j'aidais et je suis de votre côté, mais je ne me battrais pas ! Hors de question de risquer ma peau, je suis trop trouillard !

- Tu es au moins honnête…

Cupidon commença à voleter vers la direction qu'avait prise Kiara mais Nord l'arrêta :

- Cupidon. Pourquoi t'es-tu allié à nous ? Je croyais que tu te fichais des enfants ?

- Oh, mais je ne me suis pas allié à vous pour les enfants ! C'est parce que ce petit triangle amoureux est des plus plaisants ! Jack et Kiara ont des cœurs passionnés, d'une passion que je n'ai pas rencontrée depuis quelques siècles !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Nord qui cligna des yeux en comprenant à qui il faisait allusion :

- Il faut croire que les Amours des immortels sont vraiment maudits, non ?

Cupidon partit avant que Nord n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Kiara avait couru à en perdre haleine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'enfuir loin de ses pensées, courir vite lui donnait l'impression que ses songes restaient loin derrière elle. Mais dès qu'elle cessait de courir, sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, tout lui revenait en tête comme une vague d'idées déplaisantes…

Kiara se laissa tomber sur un banc, essoufflée et regardant le ciel bleu… Abby avait clairement sous-entendu qu'elle était amoureuse… Mais, même si dans l'extrême possibilité qu'un miracle se soit produit et qu'elle soit réellement tombée amoureuse de Jack, comment peut-elle en être sûre ? C'est quoi l'Amour de toute façon ?

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère, quelques années plus tôt.

«_ Quand tu rencontreras la personne qui contera autant pour toi que ton papa compte pour moi, alors, ce n'est qu'en plongeant tes yeux dans les siens et en y sombrant pour l'éternité que tu sauras que tu l'aimes… _»

Les yeux de Jack, Kiara aurait pu y plonger pour l'éternité et ne jamais vouloir en sortir, mais même s'ils étaient fascinants et magnifiques, cela ne voulait quand même pas dire que.. ?

- Kiara !

Elle se retourna et vit Cupidon qui vola au-dessus d'elle, la zieutant curieusement avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la branche de l'arbre en face d'elle :

- Cupidon ? Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque de Pitch ?

- Pourquoi faudrait-il que Pitch attaque pour que je vienne te voir ?

Son sourire s'étendit et il pencha la tête malicieusement :

- Après, si je puis me permettre, je pense que tu t'es effectivement faites attaquée et qu'on t'a volé quelque chose de précieux…

- On m'a volé quelque chose ?

Elle essaya de réfléchir mais il voleta jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur le dos du banc, un air de confidence sur son visage de poupin :

- Ton cœur, ma toute belle !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, rougissante. Elle refusait de croire une telle chose, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être faible à ce point pour être tombée amoureuse du garçon qu'elle avait accusé pendant huit ans de la mort de sa famille ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'entre temps, elle a appris à le connaître… Il n'était pas aussi irresponsable qu'elle le pensait, il pensait aux gens, aux enfants et voulait leur bonheur, il essayait d'apporter de la joie, de permettre aux enfants de s'amuser grâce à sa neige… Il lui avait apporté de la joie et elle avait appris à nouveau ce qu'étaient vivre et s'amuser… S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être ne serait-elle pas restée à Burgess et elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu droit aux moments privilégiés de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec Abby, Tommy, Jamie, Sophie et tous les enfants…

Mais elle était trop butée pour admettre aussi facilement que son cœur avait été volé !

- Je ne suis pas _ta_ « toute belle ». Grogna-t-elle. Et puis, comment peux-tu savoir ça si tu ne voies même pas ?

- Je parlais de la beauté de ton cœur !

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois aveugle?

- On dit bien que l'Amour est aveugle, non ?

- Mais je croyais que-

- Je ne vois pas les gens comme tu les voies. Mais je vois leurs cœurs et les couleurs qu'ils prennent, selon la couleur du cœur de la personne, je peux deviner ses sentiments… Par exemple, un cœur rose est un cœur amoureux, un rouge aime de tout son cœur et avec passion – ceux-là sont plutôt rares de nos jours ! –, un cœur vert est jaloux, bleu c'est-

- C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée !

Elle baissa son regard vers sa poitrine. Pouvait-il vraiment voir juste le cœur de la personne et déterminer ses sentiments rien qu'avec sa couleur ?

- Et puis, bon, il y a aussi un tas de nuances ! Il y a rose clair, rose bonbon, rose plutôt rouge, rose plutôt orangé, rose plutôt-

- Oui, oui, c'est bon… Grogna-t-elle pour le faire taire.

Il lui suffisait de demander à Cupidon quelle était la « couleur » de son cœur pour qu'elle soit fixée mais.. elle ne pouvait quand même pas tomber aussi bas ?

- Cupidon… Murmura-t-elle. C'est quoi l'Amour ?

Il sourit doucement et le cœur de Kiara accéléra dans sa poitrine :

- L'Amour, c'est tout.

- Tout ?

- L'Amour est ce qui guide les personnes, leurs actions, leurs sentiments. Tout est déterminé par l'Amour ! Par Amour, on devient complètement fous mais sans Amour, on n'est rien du tout… Par Amour, on souffre, on meurt, mais aussi, on espère, on croit, on brise les murs, on soulève les montagnes…

Kiara tenta de respirer mais sans succès… Sa mère avait renoncé à son immortalité et à ses pouvoirs pour vivre auprès de son père, mais Kiara pouvait-elle faire une telle chose ? Aurait-elle le courage d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle connaissait juste par _Amour_ ? _Si_ elle était amoureuse de Jack, et bien SI, elle était amoureuse de lui, pourrait-elle faire tant de choses rien que pour lui ?

Cupidon sourit doucement en observant les tourments que traversait Kiara…

- Par Amour, on peut obtenir l'immortalité… Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle le regarda curieusement :

- Pour toi aussi ça a été le cas ?

- Oh non ! Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux !

Il sembla réfléchir puis soupira :

- Quoi que, peut-être que ce que j'aime, c'est l'Amour-même.

Kiara repensa à la façon dont Jack était devenu Jack Frost :

- Jack s'est sacrifié par Amour pour sa sœur, non ? C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu immortel… Murmura-t-elle.

- Sab et Bunny aussi sont devenus immortels grâce à l'Amour, quant à Nord, quand il a su ce qu'était l'Amour, il n'a pas eu la chance de le vivre vraiment, et puis pour Fée, elle est en train de découvrir les maux si agréables de ce sentiment…

- Bunny ? Répéta Kiara avec un sourire. Je ne l'imagine pas pouvoir « aimer »…

- Et pourtant ! Il était si amoureux ce petit lapinou australien !

Kiara pouffa de rire en imaginant Bunny amoureux puis elle redevient sérieuse…

- Tu es né avant eux ?

- Je suis né _largement_ avant eux !

- C'est-à-dire ? Combien de siècles ?

- Millénaires, plutôt ma beauté ! J'étais là aux tous premiers jours de l'Humanité, quand les Hommes ont découvert l'Amour…

Voyant l'air sceptique de Kiara il expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas été, disons, _transformé_ ou _immortalisé_ comme les Gardiens. J'étais là avant eux, comme Némésis ou l'Homme de la Lune. Nous représentons des choses bien plus grandes et sommes bien plus puissants que les Gardiens, la Vengeance, l'Amour, la Lune, ce sont des choses qui étaient là bien avant que l'Homme ne bâtisse les premières pyramides, ce sont _nous_. On a été créés par l'Homme lui-même…

Kiara fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément :

- Et puis, l'Homme de la Lune a transformé les Gardiens et les a nommés, pour lutter contre Pitch, c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement. Pitch aussi est bien vieux ! La Peur, est quelque chose d'intense… Mais l'Amour surmonte toujours tout !

Kiara était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas les grands nuages noirs s'amonceler au-dessus de la ville, et Cupidon ne voyait que les sentiments des gens, pas les nuages… Mais il sentit cependant le souffle de vent se faire plus intense, les crépitements lointains des éclairs et il _sentit_ que quelque chose se passait…

Il tapota l'épaule de Kiara qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer sous ses pensées et ses sentiments :

- Cupidon, j'essaie d'avoir les idées claires, là ! S'écria-t-elle, sa voix frisant l'hystérie.

Il roula les yeux au ciel et attrapa la tête de la jeune fille et la tourna de force vers les nuages. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'Esprit de l'Amour qui ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, frissonnant… Les nuages noirs commençaient à tourner sur place, au-dessus du centre-ville de Burgess, prêts à former une tornade… Mais ce n'était pas une tornade et elle était loin d'être naturel puisque d'ici, Kiara pouvait voir les silhouettes noires des cauchemars de Pitch…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il se passe quelque chose… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle commença à partir mais Cupidon lui attrapa la capuche de son manteau pour la freiner :

- Hé ! J'ai dit à Nord que je veillerais sur toi alors je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans une énième bataille !

- Cupidon, je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire alors que Pitch revient… C'est après moi qu'il en a, et je sais qu'il s'en prendra aux enfants ! Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une telle chose, tu m'as comprise ?

Cupidon ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais déjà, Kiara en profitait pour partir :

- Kiara ! Kiara, attends-moi ! S'écria-t-il.

Il partit après elle. Elle poussa une branche de sapin pour passer et en la lâchant, Cupidon qui était juste derrière la reçut en plein visage. Il se retrouva sur le sol mais Kiara était déjà loin…

- Kiara ! Cria-t-il.

Il se releva, s'appuyant sur son arc :

- Génial, je vais me faire geler par Jack puis taillé en glaçon par Nord pour l'avoir mise en danger…

Il repartit en voletant d'un air peu assuré mais déjà, Kiara arrivait au centre-ville. Elle trouva rapidement la silhouette de Nord :

- Nord ! Cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna, un instant surpris puis il fronça les sourcils :

- Kiara, repars, veux-tu. C'est trop dangereux.

- Je ne vais pas repartir dans une énième discussion sur mon rôle avec toi, ok ?

Elle vit les gens qui couraient vers les magasins et les restaurants, voulant fuir au plus vite la rue qui était secouée de coups de vent violents… Elle vit les nuages noirs encore plus sombres qu'avant, les chevaux de sable noir la regardèrent de loin et crièrent.

- Où sont les autres, bon sang ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Bunny est allé chercher Jack, Fée et Sab qui sont au Palais de Glace… Expliqua Nord.

Kiara enleva une mèche de cheveux qui la dérangeait mais le vent la remit immédiatement en place alors qu'elle entendait des cris excités. Elle se retourna et vit Jamie et ses amis qui couraient vers eux en les appelant, heureusement, Sophie n'était pas là…

- Jamie ! Dépêche-toi d'aller t'abriter ! S'écria Kiara.

Il la prit dans ses bras et secoua la tête :

- Hors de question ! La dernière fois, c'est nous qui avons aidé les Gardiens, on va recommencer !

- Je refuse, Jamie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla pour se retrouver face à lui et attrapa ses épaules :

- Partez ! _Immédiatement_ ! C'est trop dangereux, Pitch n'est pas seul cette fois-ci, et ses alliés n'hésiteront pas à vous faire du mal ! Ce n'est pas à vous d'avoir une telle responsabilité, vous devez.. vous devez garder votre innocence, pas à vous battre…

Les amis de Jamie se regardèrent puis observèrent d'un air inquiet et effrayé les nuages noirs… Elle leva un regard vers eux et inclina son visage :

- Allez-y, partez… Murmura-t-il.

- Mais, Kiara- Commença Jamie.

- Elle a raison, Jamie.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Jack et les autres qui passaient par le portail :

- Jack ! S'écria Kiara avec un sourire rassuré.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer mais elle se claqua mentalement. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment de penser aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait lui porter !

Elle secoua la tête et poussa légèrement Jamie :

- Allez, dépêchez-vous de rentrer chez vous, les enfants. Dit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard anxieux puis, l'un des jumeaux lui attrapa le bras et le tira. Ils partirent en courant mais Jamie se retourna :

- Kiara ! Il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux ! S'écria-t-il.

- Y'a rien à dire de _sérieux_, Jamie ! Grogna Jack.

Jamie lui tira la langue alors que Kiara levait un sourcil interrogateur :

- De quoi veut-il me parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jack grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Bunny pouffa de rire…

Jamie se retourna pour courir mais soudain, il tomba sur ses fesses, cognant une silhouette noire.

- Jamie ! Hurla Kiara.

Elle allait partir pour l'aider quand elle vit Pitch et Fau, mais Jack avait attrapé son bras et l'avait tirée violemment en arrière, se positionnant devant elle pour la protéger, serrant son bâton d'un air assuré.

Jamie se mit à trembler malgré lui et Pitch l'aida à se relever, avant de le garder contre lui, comme otage :

- Où sont tes deux imbéciles d'alliés ? Demanda Jack alors que les autres Gardiens étaient aussi sur la défensive que lui.

- Némésis et Cimbaeth ? Ils essaient de sortir Jack O' Lantern de la glace dans laquelle tu l'as emprisonné. Mais si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour me battre, uniquement pour vous proposer un marché.

- Un marché ? Répéta Nord, n'aimant déjà pas ce marché…

- Oui.

Pitch se tourna vers Kiara avec un sourire et tendit la main vers elle :

- Kiara, tu sais parfaitement que l'on se bat pour toi. Offre-moi tes pouvoirs et nous te laisserons tranquille, toi et tout Burgess.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux mais Bunny fronça les sourcils :

- Non, tu t'en prendras aux enfants du monde entier à la place !

Pitch leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Kiara qui secoua violemment la tête :

- Hors de question que tu n'aies ces pouvoirs, Pitch !

Pitch soupira de dépit et resserra son emprise sur Jamie qui tremblait de tout son corps, plus effrayé qu'il ne l'aurait admis…

- Bien, puisque la méthode douce n'a pas marché, passons à la méthode forte !

Il tira Jamie devant lui et sourit un peu plus :

- Voyez-vous, la Faucheuse, ma chère amie ici présente, a un pouvoir très pratique. Il suffit qu'elle effleure ce petit Jamie que vous aimez tant pour qu'il tombe raide mort !

Kiara hurla et tous les Gardiens ouvrirent grands les yeux, Jack faillit lâcher son bâton et il regarda Jamie qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'enfuir :

- Non ! Hurla Kiara.

Le sol vibra à la grande surprise de tout le monde mais rapidement, le tremblement disparut, ne laissant qu'une zébrure sur le sol qui partait de Kiara et qui allait droit vers Pitch :

- Si tu touches à un cheveu de Jamie, je te jure que je-

- Tut, tut, tut, Kiara… Fit Pitch. Tes pouvoirs, et je le laisserais tranquille.

Jack observa longuement Kiara, elle ne pouvait quand même pas se livrer à Pitch, non ? Elle n'allait pas faire une telle chose, jamais Pitch ne tiendrait parole !

Elle secoua la tête, perturbée… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jamie risquer la mort, mais si Pitch avait ses pouvoirs, il allait ramener la terreur dans le monde entier…

- Je.. tu jures que tu le laisseras tranquille ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix secouée d'émotion.

- Kiara ! Non ! S'écria Jack.

- Je te le jure. Promit Pitch en ignorant Jack et en affichant un sourire satisfait.

Elle leva un visage fier vers lui mais son regard laissait voir une grande douleur :

- Kiara ! Hurla Jack.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais il attrapa soudainement son poignet, la bloquant. Elle se retourna vers lui, yeux grands ouverts :

- Je refuse que tu te fasses avoir ! Pitch ne tiendra jamais sa promesse !

- Jack, c'est le seul moyen… Souffla-t-elle.

- Allons, Jack, laisse-la donc prendre ses propres décisions comme une grande fille. Fit Pitch.

Kiara semblait perdue, elle regarda Jack, puis Jamie et enfin Pitch qui comprit qu'elle était partagée.

Il poussa Jamie vers Fau qui approcha sa main de sa joue :

- Kiara ! Cria Jamie, tentant de s'échapper, pleurant.

L'espace d'un instant, Kiara revit son petit frère aux portes de la mort, pleurant son nom…

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ses larmes alors que Jack serrait fermement son bras :

- Kiara, non… Murmura-t-il.

Elle leva son regard vers lui :

- Je.. je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix…

- Kiara.. Commença-t-il.

- Tu me l'as promis… Souffla-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux et se souvient de la conversation de la veille. Il lui avait promis de toujours protéger les enfants et Jamie, de protéger leur innocence… Le regard qu'il lança à Kiara était rempli de douleur mais il acquiesça doucement :

- Jack ? Murmura Bunny, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Kiara plongea son regard dans celui de Jack et elle crut perdre la tête… Ils étaient si beaux, si profonds, ils exprimaient tant de choses à la fois qu'elle se retrouva sans le moindre souffle…

«_ Ce n'est qu'en plongeant tes yeux dans les siens et en y sombrant pour l'éternité que tu sauras que tu l'aimes… _»

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit…

Au loin, voletant toujours fébrilement, Cupidon eut un grand sourire en voyant le cœur de Kiara, d'un rose intense qu'il devient rouge passion…

Kiara cligna des yeux, tentant de respirer, sans succès. Son cœur battait trop fort pour elle dans sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient agrandis, ses joues brûlantes mais surtout, elle admettait enfin ses sentiments pour Jack. Elle était loin d'être amoureuse, non, c'était plus fort que ça ..

Elle l'aimait.

Mais avant que ses pensées ne s'éclaircissent, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle couina à peu près aussi fort que Fée mais Kiara garda son regard complètement perdu dans ses sentiments, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un véritable brouillard…

Les Gardiens et Jamie ouvrirent grands les yeux, le souffle court de le voir faire une telle chose :

- C'est adorable… Commenta Pitch avec un sourire doucereux… Maintenant, si tu pouvais lâcher ma petite-fille, Jack.

Jack lança un regard lourd de sens aux autres Gardiens qui l'observaient sans rechigner. Ils perdirent leurs airs estomaqués, comprenant qu'il avait tout calculé… Jack regarda Bunny et ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant soudain le plan qui avait traversé l'esprit complètement fou de Jack…

Bunny tapota le sol et à l'instant où un trou apparut derrière Kiara, Jack la poussa brusquement dedans. Elle glapit de surprise et tomba dans le terrier du Lapin de Pâques, ne s'y attendant pas alors qu'il se refermait déjà.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Pitch perdit son sourire de stupeur de s'être fait rouler, Jamie en profita pour s'enfuir rapidement et Jack se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage et en lançant un rayon glacé mais Fau s'interposa, il leva un bras et la glace voleta dans tous les sens, ignorant complètement la Mort.

- À nous deux, Gardien. Murmura d'une voix calme la Faucheuse qui gardait un petit sourire sur son visage blafard.

Jack fronça les sourcils et ils partirent vers le ciel pour se battre alors que des éclairs traversaient le ciel, exprimant la rage de Pitch et un combat s'engagea entre les autres Gardiens et Pitch et ses cauchemars qui sombrèrent vers eux comme des aigles auraient attaqué des proies…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? :D_

_J'espère que le début n'était pas trop choquant, mais de toute façon, Cupidon n'a rien vu et Nord s'est retourné alors ... :P_

_Pour la partie où Cupidon expliquait ses origines, j'espère que c'est assez clair ? Mais après, ce n'est que ce que je pense. Après tout, l'Homme de la Lune était là avant, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il est apparu, non ?_

_Pour les sentiments de Kiara, j'espère que c'était assez émouvant et bien décrit, je voulais que ce soit intense mais en même doux, et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop .. comment dire ? Soudain !_

_Je voudrais remercier NaffyOo qui a dessiné Kiara & Jack, encore merci et je vous mets le lien du dessin : ?q=NaffyOo#/d5q67qk_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi, sans doute dans la soirée ! ;)_

_Ah, et pour ceux qui aiment bien le couple Kiara/Jack, ce chapitre vous allez l'aimer ! :D_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_


	20. Une Raison de se Battre

_Voici le chapitre comme promis - avec un peu de retard, je l'avoue..._

_**Marion** : Si tu as aimé le 19, j'espère que tu trouveras celui-là aussi magnifique ! ;)_

_**Snowly** : La fin sera assez spéciale, tu verras ! :P Pour le dessin, impossible de le poster, je crois que c'est qui interdis les liens. :/_

_**Fictoshi** : Pas grave si tu as posté avec un pseudo comme Guest ! XD Je suis soulagée de savoir que la scène du début t'a fait rire et désolée de troubler ton sommeil ! Et merci pour le lien, ça me fait plaisir ! :D_

_**Naffy** : Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise, mais pour le lien, je crois que c'est à cause du site fancfiction... :/_

_**Anonymous** : Mhmm... Ne pas faire de mal à Jack ? J'aimerais bien, mais je suis trop sadique pour ça ! :P_

_**Delph** : Je pense que je vais devoir caser quelque part le moment où Jack l'apprend, sa tête devrait être à peu près aussi historique que Nord ! Si Jack est jaloux d'un garçon de dix ans, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec Nord et Cupidon ?! XD Tu m'as donné une bonne idée, là, merci ! ;)_

_**Élie** : Je considère que l'Amour est réellement la chose la plus puissante qui soit ! Alors ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis ! :D Pour Fée, c'est vrai que moi aussi ça m'embête, mais justement, c'est ça qui est intéressant, parce qu'elle se déteste et lutte pour ne pas être jalouse comme ça ! ;)_

_**BluHair** : Un combat final ? Où est-ce que j'ai parlé de combat final ? x) Le pire c'est que vous êtes plusieurs à m'en avoir parlé ! Je sais pas où est-ce que j'ai laissé croire qu'il y avait le combat final ? Mais je doute d'arriver à la cheville de Tolkien pour le combat final ! :P_

_**Sasage** : Ta patience a été récompensée ! :D Voici LE chapitre ! ;)_

_**Sariah** : Déjà, j'adore ce prénom. Ensuite, ta review aussi longue soit-elle m'a donné envie de pleurer ! J'étais trop émue de voir que quelqu'un avait pris le temps d'écrire autant sur ma fanfic ! Pour les descriptions, je suppose que ça manque effectivement et c'est une remarque qu'on ne m'avait jamais faites, alors je tenterais de faire plus attention à ça maintenant et partout ! ;) Et si tu aimes l'action, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! :D Même moi j'avais remarqué que Kiara avit perdu de sa fougue (d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé de la rendre à nouveau un peu plus sauvage dans ce chapitre !) mais justement, c'est l'évolution de ce personnage que je voulais faire, je voulais que d'une fille indomptable elle se montre finalement, plus douce, touchante et fragile (et surtout, que ce soit Jack qui casse sa carapace ! XD) mais bon, sur une fanfic de 30 chapitres, difficile de faire durer longtemps cette évolution (il m'aurait fallu au moins trois tomes ! Même s'il n'est pas question de tomes .. -_-" ) Je n'avais jamais pensé au couple KiaraXJackOL mais, ce serait intéressant .. :3 Quant à Abby, j'essaierais de l'exploiter au mieux, mais tu verras que c'est elle qui "brisera" complètement Kiara par la suite ! ;) Encore une fois, merci pour ta longue review qui m'a énormément touchée ! :D_

_**Nawell** : Une idée ? Je serais curieuse de la connaître ! :D (Surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se réalise ! :P )_

_**Lyo** : Vu que vous êtes deux à regretter le peps de Kiara, je ferais en sorte qu'elle le retrouve ! Mais je veux qu'elle garde son côté attachant ! ;) Mais merci pour ta review ! :D_

_**Mikipeach** : J'espère que ton rire est provoqué par le début du chapitre précédent, parce que si c'est la fin, ça veut sans doute dire que tu es aussi sadique que moi ! :P_

_**Mizu** : Trouver l'histoire du Lapin de Pâques ? Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches mais j'ai déjà ma petite histoire pour sa transformation en immortel... Mais après, comme l'a dit Cupidon, Amour et immortel ne fait pas bon ménage ensemble ! :P Et pourquoi cette histoire de bataille finale ? J'en ai jamais parlé ! " Et puis une bataille finale sans tous les antagonistes, ce n'est pas marrant ! Bah, pour Pitch, il faut avouer qu'il se fait avoir pas mal de fois dans le film donc, je pencherais pour rat de laboratoire ! XD_

_**Flash** : Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic depuis le début, et peu importe que tu n'aies pas posté de review jusqu'à maintenant ! :D Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas bizarre, TOUT LE MONDE adore Jack O' Lantern (je l'ai si bien retranscrit que ça ?! XD) Et tu es la première à me faire un sous-entendu douteux sur Jack et kiara, mais bon, tu es pardonnée ! :P Mais je me demande quand même comment ça a pu traverser ton esprit alors qu'ils ne se sont même pas encore embrassés ! XD Pour l'histoire entre Pitch & Némésis, rassure-toi, il n'y a rien de très sérieux entre eux ! x)_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours énormément ! Et je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 19 a battu le record de nombres de reviews avec 17 reviews ! Alors merci à vous ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XX : Une Raison de se Battre

Kiara atterrit lourdement sur le dos et se retrouva avec le souffle coupé. Elle était au fond d'un tunnel sous terre alors que le trou dans lequel elle était tombée se refermait déjà…

- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais son cri résonna dans les couloirs sombres des terriers du Lapin de Pâques. Elle reprit sa respiration et se leva d'un coup, frappant la terre au-dessus de sa tête, essayant de la faire tomber mais elle était plus solide que de la roche.

- Ce lapin à la noix ! Quand je l'aurais entre mes mains, je vais l'étriper ! Hurla-t-elle.

À bout de souffle après avoir lutté contre cette foutue terre, elle se laissa tomber au sol et tendit l'oreille mais aucun son n'arriva jusqu'à elle, même pas la moindre vibration à cause des combats…

Elle devait les aider, Jamie était en danger et elle était bloquée au fond d'un trou. Jack l'avait bien eue à la jeter dans ce trou, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la laisser donner ses pouvoirs à Pitch.

Elle leva sa main et l'observa longuement, si seulement ses pouvoirs étaient d'une quelconque aide à qui que ce soit, mais non. Ils étaient complètement inutiles et ne se déclenchaient que lorsqu'elle était blessée ou en colère et encore, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était briser des vitres ou des ampoules…

Elle serra les poings, ravagée d'une foule de sentiments contradictoires… Elle était euphorique à cause de Jack, mais elle lui en voulait également de s'être servie comme ça d'elle pour la jeter ensuite dans un trou… Elle était inquiète et voulait se battre mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de ces tunnels. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir un passage…

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant et soudain, elle entendit la terre tomber sur sa droite. Elle releva la tête et vit un trou apparaître et Bunny descendre dans le terrier avant que le trou ne se referme. Elle se leva et se jeta sur lui :

- Laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Cria-t-elle.

Il parut surpris de la voir dans cet état mais il resta de marbre à ses réclamations :

- Hors de question. Jack voulait te mettre en sécurité, tu l'es, je ne vais pas te faire remonter à la surface, gamine.

- Je ne suis pas une _gamine_ ! Siffla-t-elle. Bunny, laisse-moi sortir et je te donnerais des carottes !

Il roula les yeux au ciel et la regarda longuement :

- Tu crois vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

- Laisse-moi sortir d'ici bon sang !

- Je ne vais pas te faire sortir, Jack voulait-

- Me mettre en sécurité, je sais ! Mais on sait tous les deux que ce que vous voulez tous protéger ce sont mes pouvoirs, et pas ma vie !

Il la regarda, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Jack se fichait de ses pouvoirs mais il était obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ses pouvoirs étaient précieux et devaient être protégés.

Elle attrapa brusquement la bandoulière de Bunny et le tira de façon à ce que leurs deux visages soient l'un en face de l'autre, il tenta de reculer mais elle fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise sur le cuir :

- Sache une chose, je ne suis pas une fillette à protéger. Je sais me battre et je me battrais, que ce soit contre toi, contre Pitch ou toute personne qui s'opposera à moi. Grâce à Jack j'ai enfin retrouvé ce que j'ai perdu il y a huit ans. J'ai une famille, une maison et quelque chose de précieux à protéger, c'est ce que tu protèges également, non ?

Elle marqua une pause alors que Bunny la fixait de ses yeux verts et intenses :

- Jamie, Sophie et tous les autres enfants sont précieux pour moi. Ils représentent tous le petit frère que je n'ai pas pu protéger il y a huit ans, alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me battre pour eux pour préserver leur innocence.

Bunny soupira de dépit, elle ne pouvait quand même utiliser de tels arguments contre lui, lui aussi voulait protéger les enfants coûte que coûte…

- Mes pouvoirs vous seront utiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pitch les veut mais s'il les veut, c'est qu'ils sont assez puissants pour lui faire peur, alors, utilisons mes pouvoirs pour protéger les enfants !

Bunny ferma les yeux en faisant une moue, Jack allait le tuer, c'était sûr mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans son terrier et il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser Kiara et ses pouvoirs ici alors qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne…

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, la furie… Grogna-t-il.

Elle sourit de satisfaction :

- Maintenant, ouvre ce terrier.

- Premièrement, ne me donne pas d'ordres, et deuxièmement. Lâche-moi.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le tenait toujours, elle cligna des yeux et le libéra. Bunny repositionna correctement sa bandoulière et s'écarta en essayant de récupérer le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait. Il venait quand même de se faire maîtriser et manipuler par une ado de seize ans.

Il la regarda une dernière fois en soupirant et elle lui lança un regard plein de défi, il tapota le sol et un trou apparut au-dessus de lui, les bruits de bataille devenant d'un coup bien plus sonores. Kiara s'approcha du trou et il lui lança un regard lourd de sens :

- Évite de te faire tuer.

- Le grand Lapin de Pâques s'inquièterait-il pour moi ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je m'inquiète du sort que me réserveraient Jack et Nord si tu te faisais blessée !

- Trouillard.

- Gamine.

Elle le foudroya du regard et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'attrapa par son t-shirt et la jeta dans le trou, elle vola en hauteur avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol de béton. Il bondit en dehors de son terrier et il se retourna à temps pour éviter un cauchemar qui avait foncé sur lui en le voyant.

Kiara reprit son souffle et lança un regard sur la vision qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Nord, Fée et Bunny luttaient contre les cauchemars qui ne cessaient d'affluer, quant à Sab et Pitch, ils se battaient sur le toit d'un immeuble, fouets de sable d'or contre faux de sable noir. Jack n'était nulle part…

Elle secoua la tête, il devait s'en sortir, c'est sûr, c'était Jack Frost après tout. Les Gardiens s'en sortaient parfaitement contre les cauchemars, seul Sab semblait être en difficulté.

Elle fonça vers l'immeuble mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, elle ne pouvait quand même pas affronter Pitch sans la moindre arme…

Elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose qui lui servirait d'arme quelconque, mais rien… Cependant, le traîneau du Père Noël était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, il avait sûrement quelque chose dedans qui pourrait servir d'arme, non ?

Elle sauta dedans et se mit à farfouiller dans tous les sens, remuant tout ce qui pouvait cacher quelque chose. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne fit pas attention et soudain, un cauchemar poussa un cri strident. Elle leva la tête et le vit foncer sur elle, elle sauta en arrière pour l'éviter et il remonta, mais il allait replonger sur elle. Un déclic se fit retentir, en tombant, elle avait appuyé sur un bouton rouge et maintenant, une petite trappe s'ouvrait dans le sol. Elle se jeta dessus et attrapa une boîte, elle l'ouvrit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il y avait une magnifique dague, elle la sortit de son fourreau et constata que la lame était ondulée comme une vague. Une dague flamboyante.

Un autre cri du cauchemar qui l'avait attaquée la ramena à la réalité, elle leva la tête mais avant d'avoir la possibilité de sauter pour l'éviter, il passa près d'elle et la renversa en dehors du traîneau Il poussa un cri de victoire et lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau vers elle, elle leva sa dague, le cauchemar fut touché et poussa un hurlement de douleur mais il n'était pas vaincu…

Kiara se releva en serrant la poignée de sa dague. Quand les Légendes touchaient les cauchemars, à peine les effleuraient-ils qu'ils partaient en poussière ou se transformaient à nouveau en sable doré.

Elle lança un regard aux Gardiens. Des pouvoirs. Ils avaient tous des pouvoirs, ce qui expliquait la facilité qu'ils avaient à détruire les cauchemars.

Elle regarda sa dague d'un air amer, elle aussi avait des pouvoirs, elle aussi devait pouvoir détruire les cauchemars, pas seulement les blesser… Le cauchemar fonçait sur elle et il était à seulement quelques mètres, prêt à la transpercer et à la jeter au sol…

- Allez.. grogna-t-elle. S'il faut que ça marche, c'est maintenant ou jamais…

Elle regarda la créature droit dans les yeux en serrant la manche de sa dague.

Lorsque le cauchemar passa près d'elle, elle leva son bras et planta la dague dans son corps et il partit en poussière noire dans un dernier râle de douleur et de rage.

Kiara partit dans un fou rire soulagé et observa sa lame, elle scintillait d'une lueur violette qui n'était pas là auparavant… Est-ce que ses pouvoirs avaient enfin décidé de fonctionner au bon moment ?

Elle revint sur Terre en entendant Fée tomber lourdement au sol, encerclée par des cauchemars :

- Fée ! Hurla Kiara.

Elle courut pour aider la Fée des Dents mais cette dernière était plus solide qu'elle n'en avait l'air puisqu'elle se relevait déjà et repartait à l'assaut des cauchemars. Fée regarda Kiara, elle avait immédiatement couru à son secours... Fée lança un regard blessé aux cauchemars qui l'entouraient et se jeta sur eux pour les détruire. Ce qu'elle pouvait se détester de ressentir un tel courroux contre cette fille qui n'avait pas choisi ses sentiments ou les sentiments que lui portaient Jack...

Kiara s'arrêta et leva un regard vers Sab et Pitch qui continuaient de se battre. Le vent de la tornade qui soufflait était si puissant que Kiara avait l'impression de s'envoler par moments, mais elle réussit tout de même à atteindre l'immeuble. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva rapidement sur le toit où les deux ennemis du sommeil s'affrontaient.

Le vent était encore plus violent à cette hauteur et Kiara manqua de tomber. Ses cheveux ne cessaient de voler devant ses yeux mais elle parvint à voir ce qu'il se passait. Sab ne réussit pas à éviter un énième coup de faux de Pitch et se fit toucher violemment avant de voler à travers le toit et s'écraser aux pieds de Kiara :

- Sab ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et Pitch, qui avait suivi du regard Sab vit enfin sa petite fille. Il eut un grand sourire et fit disparaître sa faux avant d'écarter les bras :

- Ma chère Kiara ! Tu es revenue !

Elle leva un regard mauvais vers lui et serra la main de Sab qui secoua sa tête pour l'empêcher de faire une folie.

- Tu es venue me donner tes pouvoirs ? Susurra-t-il.

Elle se releva et dressa son visage, fier et hautain à la fois.

- Je suis venue te faire payer, Pitch. Dit-elle.

- Me faire payer ? Mais quoi, voyons ?

- Tout ! Tu as brisé ma vie !

- Tut, tut, tut. Tu me confonds avec Jack Frost, _il_ est celui qui a tué tes parents et ton petit frère dans cet accident, il y a huit ans. Pas moi. D'ailleurs, sais-tu pourquoi tu as survécu ? Grâce aux pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en toi et t'ont protégée.

Elle fit un pas en avant :

- Ça ne m'a pas sauvé, ça m'a maudit ! Si je n'avais pas eu ces pouvoirs pour me protéger, je serais morte et je n'aurais jamais eu à vivre tout ça !

- Tu n'es donc pas heureuse d'avoir une telle puissance à ta disposition ?

- Je me fiche d'être puissante !

- Mais réfléchis, avec ces pouvoirs, c'est le seul moyen pour toi d'avoir tous tes vœux exaucés !

L'hésitation se dessina sur son visage et elle baissa légèrement sa lame, intriguée :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Avec ces pouvoirs, tu as pu lutter contre la mort. Si tu peux les maîtriser et les contrôler, ne penses-tu donc pas qu'ils pourraient te permettre de ramener ta famille ?

- Lutter.. contre la mort ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa dague qui continuait de luire. Pouvait-elle vraiment ramener sa famille ? Se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu aider son petit frère ?

Pitch se glissa auprès d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, en restant derrière elle. Il se pencha vers son oreille, son reflet s'affichant sur la dague de Kiara.

- Oui, pense à ton petit frère, Loïc, qui a vu sa vie détruite par Jack Frost… Il avait une belle vie qui l'attendait, vous auriez pu grandir ensemble, heureux. Ton papa, ta maman, Loïc et toi…

Il se pencha un peu plus et Kiara se mit à trembler :

- Tout ça à cause de _Jack Frost_… Ce garçon dont tu t'es éprise, mais as-tu oublié ce qu'il a pu faire ? Il a tué ta famille entière ! La glace, le gel, la neige ont tué ta famille. Jack Frost est responsable… Ne veux-tu donc pas te venger ? Ne veux-tu donc pas venger ta famille ? Les ramener ?

Elle regarda le reflet dans sa dague. Elle pouvait voir une partie de son visage, et une partie de celui de Pitch. Leurs cheveux noirs, leurs yeux dorés, ils étaient si semblables et tous deux si torturés…

Kiara avait cruellement envie de lâcher la dague pour se retourner et accepter l'offre de Pitch, ramener ses parents serait si merveilleux…

Elle fronça les sourcils, resserra son emprise sur le manche et se retourna brusquement, ses cheveux claquant au vent et elle pointa la dague sur la poitrine de Pitch qui recula d'un coup :

- Oui. Je veux les ramener. Et je veux les venger. Mais même si la glace les a tués, c'est Jack qui est apparu au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ! Il a été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ! Et toi..

Elle secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté :

- Tu n'as jamais été là… Sauf quand tu as eu besoin de moi et de mes pouvoirs…

La lueur violette de la lame brilla plus intensément, éclairant leurs visages. Sab se redressa et vit la scène d'un air éberlué :

- Je ne maîtrise peut-être pas encore mes pouvoirs, mais je sais une chose : ils ne pourront pas ramener ma famille malgré leur puissance. Parce qu'ils sont _morts_ !

Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Pitch qui fit apparaître sa faux et utilisa le manche pour bloquer la lame de Kiara. Leurs regards si semblables se croisèrent et Kiara s'approcha un peu plus, poussant de tout son poids pour faire plier Pitch :

- Je t'aurais, Pitch. Je te jure que je me vengerais de toi !

Il la repoussa et elle tomba en arrière, sur le sol, il leva sa faux et la regarda longuement :

- Tu te trompes d'adversaire, Kiara ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

Soudain, un fouet doré attrapa son poignet et le tira brusquement en arrière. Kiara se releva et rejoignit Sab qui maintenait fermement son emprise sur le croque mitaine au sol :

- J'ai choisi mon camp, Pitch.

Son regard devint plus froid lorsqu'elle le posa sur son grand-père qui ouvrait grands les yeux :

- Et ce n'est pas le tien… Murmura-t-elle.

La rage se dessina lentement sur le visage de Pitch avant qu'il ne pousse un cri et se relève si brusquement que Sab tituba, Pitch donna un coup de faux au Marchand de Sable qui se retrouva projeté si loin qu'il tomba du toit :

- Sab ! Hurla Kiara.

Elle fonça pour aller l'aider mais Pitch attrapa son poignet et le tordit. Elle gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux avant de lâcher son arme. Pitch attrapa ses cheveux de son autre main et tira sa tête en arrière, elle serra les dents et les deux regards semblèrent s'affronter comme deux épées d'or pur :

- Tu as _très_ mal choisi, Kiara…

Il la tira en arrière, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se releva rapidement pour récupérer sa dague mais Pitch abattit sa faux et Kiara se retrouva projetée au bout du toit et roula, bloquée uniquement par le petit muret de protection. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et essaya de se relever mais elle était trop faible et retomba au sol en gémissant…

Pitch partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

- Bien ! Maintenant, tu n'oseras plus m'affronter aussi ouvertement ma chère petite !

Il regarda derrière lui et se retourna :

- Je vais m'occuper de ce Marchand de Sable, maintenant…

Du côté de Jack, Fau et lui étaient partis à toute vitesse dans le ciel, si haut dans le ciel qu'ils luttaient pour ne pas être aspirés par le vent. Jack lançaient des rayons glacés à la Mort qui les évitait.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Éviter ?! Hurla Jack.

La Faucheuse sourit avant de faire apparaître son arme qui lui avait donné son nom… Jack déglutit et recula légèrement, à côté, la faux de Pitch, c'était de la pâte à modeler…

La faux de la Mort faisait deux fois sa taille et était dans un argent noire qui étincelait. Jack resserra son emprise autour de son bâton, il faisait tellement faible et maigrelet à côté de la Mort, grand et puissant dans sa cape noire et avec sa faux d'argent…

Il secoua la tête. Il était Jack Frost. Il avait vaincu Pitch, ce n'était pas une faux d'argent et une cape noire ridicules qui allaient lui faire peur !

Il poussa un cri pour se donner du courage et se jeta sur la créature de la Mort qui s'écarta pour l'éviter, soudain, sans que Jack ne s'y attende et avec une vitesse incroyable, Fau abattit son arme sur lui et malgré son immortalité, il sentit la lame le brûler et le blesser dans le dos.

Il poussa un cri et tomba de quelques dizaines de mètres d'altitude, secouant la tête. Il avait une terrible douleur qui traversait son dos, il lança un regard et vit une tâche rouge sombre sur son sweet-shirt… En trois siècles d'existence, il n'avait _jamais_ été blessé, même pendant ses combats contre Pitch la dernière fois, il avait eu mal mais n'avait jamais, _jamais_ été blessé !

Mais il ne put pas penser d'avantage à ça que déjà, il sentait la plaie se refermer et la douleur disparaître… Il releva la tête pour voir Fau mais il n'était plus là, il se retourna et soudain, il cessa tout mouvement.

La Faucheuse était là, sans son arme mais collé à lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter de lui, Fau, avec une agilité et une rapidité surprenantes, posa la main à l'emplacement de son cœur et son sourire s'étendit sur son visage grisâtre.

Jack sentit les doigts serra sa peau et puis, la douleur arriva.

Jack ne s'en rendit qu'à peine compte mais l'espace d'un instant, ses cheveux blancs redevinrent bruns, ses yeux bleus retournèrent à leur couleur noisette d'origine, sa peau reprit des couleurs et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge à cause de l'effort et de la douleur, il se mit même à suinter…

Jack voulait crier, hurler mais aucun son ne jaillit de sa bouche, il couina légèrement en sentant la vie s'échapper littéralement de son corps. Sa vie d'immortel disparaissait et déjà, la douleur que provoquait l'emprise de la Mort sur lui s'immisçait dans tous ses membres, traversant toutes les fibres de son corps…

La terreur se lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, une lueur d'effroi brillait…

Fau sourit un peu plus et soudain, dans un ultime effort surhumain, Jack leva son bâton et repoussa la Mort si brusquement qu'elle s'écarta de plusieurs mètres… Mais trop affaibli par l'attaque de Fau, Jack dégringola droit vers le sol. Il ferma les yeux. Sa peau redevint pâle, ses cheveux de la couleur de la neige et puis, plus rien.

Quand Kiara réussit à se redresser, elle resta longuement appuyée contre le petit muret. Elle leva un regard sur le toit, Pitch était parti. Elle l'aperçut dans le ciel, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, luttant contre Sab. Elle vit sa dague et essaya de se lever pour la récupérer mais une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps, elle baissa les yeux en se tenant le ventre et en écartant ses doigts, elle vit un liquide rouge et chaud coulait d'une plaie qui entaillait son abdomen… Elle gémit de douleur mais réussit tout de même à se relever, ignorant la brûlure de son ventre. Elle tomba à genoux et prit sa dague dans la main, à peine la toucha-t-elle que la lame se remit à luire de la même clarté violette. Elle regarda son reflet, elle s'attendait à voir son visage habituel mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé, elle observa plus attentivement son regard mais elle entendit un cri venir d'au-dessus d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et soudain, une silhouette tomba lourdement sur le toit, le fissurant sur toute sa longueur.

Kiara cligna des yeux, elle ne reconnut pas de suite la personne qui s'était écrasée à cause du nuage de poussière qui l'entourait mais un bâton roula jusqu'à elle et le givre sur le bâton ne lui laissa plus le moindre doute quant à l'identité de celui qui venait de tomber…

- Jack ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lâchant sa dague qui cliqueta au sol et ignorant totalement la douleur et le sang.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté et son souffle se brisa. Il avait les yeux fermés et restait immobile…

Il avait affronté Fau puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls à être restés hors de son champ de vision, Pitch n'avait pas dit que même un immortel pouvait subir les pouvoirs de Fau ?

La panique envahit Kiara qui remua légèrement Jack :

- Non.. non, non, non !

Elle attrapa les épaules du garçon :

- Jack ! Non !

Elle le secoua comme un prunier mais il retomba sur le sol, inerte… Elle cligna des yeux et ses paupières s'humidifièrent… Elle secoua la tête, peinant à respirer :

- Jack ! Non ! Jack ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

Il resta de glace… Elle déglutit et leva son bras et le gifla. Le visage du garçon vira sur le côté mais aucun signe de sa part d'un quelconque réveil.

- Non !

Elle le gifla à nouveau sur l'autre joue et guetta une réaction quelconque de sa part avant de le gifler à nouveau.

- Non ! Jack !

Elle le gifla sans s'arrêter, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'elle hurlait son nom :

- Non ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu n'es pas mort !

Elle lui donna une énième claque plus faible, ses paumes étaient brûlantes.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

Elle lui donna une autre claque avant de tomber en avant, elle posa ses deux mains sur le sol pour s'appuyer et elle secoua la tête :

- Tu ne peux pas mourir alors que je viens de réaliser que _je t'aime _! Hurla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Elle leva le bras pour lui donner une autre claque mais, son bras retomba le long de son corps et elle tomba contre le jeune homme froid… Elle sanglota et ferma les yeux, tentant de lutter contre les larmes…

- Je.. je t'aime… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle resta si longtemps comme ça qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte au début qu'un faible mouvement avait remué Jack… Mais lorsqu'il gémit, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et se releva brusquement :

- Jack ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et leva un bras :

- Jack ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit ses yeux bleus :

- Pourquoi j'ai si mal aux joues ? Chuchota-t-il.

Kiara rit nerveusement et essuya une larme sur sa joue… Jack se redressa et elle se jeta dans ses bras, il glapit de surprise mais elle ignora sa réaction.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Kiara sourit et le serrant contre elle le plus fort possible, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et elle enfonça son visage dans le cou froid du garçon :

- Jack… Murmura-t-elle, apaisée.

- Ki.. Kiara ? Hésita-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui et ils plongèrent leurs regards les uns dans les autres. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, un sourire rassuré éclairant son visage… Il sourit à son tour et puis, Kiara fronça les sourcil, perdit son sourire et leva son bras avant de le gifler plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent !

Jack cligna des yeux surpris en sentant sa joue le picoter. Il passa une main dessus et lança un regard à Kiara qui le foudroyait du regard… Maintenant, il savait _pourquoi_ il avait mal aux joues…

- Aïe… Murmura-t-il.

- Imbécile ! Crétin ! Idiot ! As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eue ?! J'ai cru que tu étais dans ce coma dont avait parlé Pitch ! Abruti ! Andouille ! Débile ! Crétin des Alpes ! Imbécile ! Idiot !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça… Commenta-t-il.

Elle rougit brusquement. De fureur mais surtout, de honte d'avoir pu pleurer à cause de cet imbécile !

Mais il sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main :

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?

Elle allait lui crier d'autres insultes quand soudain, ils sentirent quelqu'un derrière. Un frisson parcourut leurs échines et en se retournant, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Fau. Kiara se releva faiblement et serra les poings alors que Jack était encore trop affaibli pour se relever :

- Ne l'approche pas !

- Oh, mais je me fiche de ce garçon. Susurra la Faucheuse.

Jack réussit à se mettre à genoux et il tenta d'attraper son bâton mais il était à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il s'appuya au sol et réussit à se relever. Il s'avança auprès de Kiara et fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ?

Fau l'ignora et se tourna vers Kiara qui gardait son regard froid et assuré. Il s'avança de quelques pas, silencieusement, sa cape noire glissant derrière lui, accentuant encore plus la peur qui s'insinuait lentement dans les cœurs des deux adolescents…

- Kiara, tes pouvoirs t'ont prévenue, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et déglutit, elle se mit à trembler :

- Tu as fait des rêves… Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux se sont déjà réalisés, non ?

Elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la peur et la douleur qui traversait son ventre…

- Que veux-tu ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu sais ce que je veux. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et je compte le récupérer…

Elle frissonna et il sourit machiavéliquement :

- Je veux seulement récupérer mon dû. Une fois cela fait, je te laisserais tranquille. Toi, tes amis Gardiens et les enfants du monde.

Elle se mit à trembler… Et soudain, Jack bien que très faible, se posta devant elle :

- Pars ! Cria-t-il.

- Penses-tu être en état de me donner des ordres ? Susurra la Mort.

Jack sourit malicieusement et inclina légèrement la tête :

- Oh mais ce n'était pas un ordre, seulement un conseil.

Fau sembla intrigué – autant qu'une capuche puisse paraître intriguée, du moins…

- Regarde autour de toi. Les cauchemars de Pitch ont presque tous été vaincus et il utilise ses dernières forces contre Sab, mais sans vos alliés, vous ne pouvez pas nous battre. Aussi puissant soies-tu…

Fau tourna la tête et constata que seuls quelques cauchemars restaient. Pitch cria en se faisant projeté sur toute l'avenue par Sab.

Fau se retourna à nouveau vers les deux adolescents :

- Vous avez gagné une bataille, c'est certain. Mais nous reviendrons.

Il tourna sa capuche vers Kiara qui fit un pas en arrière :

- _Je_ reviendrais pour toi, Kiara…

Il se retourna et partit chercher Pitch avant que les deux ne disparaissent dans les Ténèbres…

Kiara soupira de soulagement et Jack se tourna vers elle :

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de couiner en attrapant son ventre. Jack se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était blessée et il s'approcha d'elle :

- Kiara !

Elle gémit et ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle tomba dans les bras de Jack qui eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas tomber à son tour. Il se retourna, la tenant fermement dans ses bras et il vit au bas les autres Gardiens qui riaient de la fuite de Pitch et de Fau :

- Nord ! Hurla Jack.

Les Gardiens levèrent leurs têtes vers Jack qui était toujours sur le toit et l'inquiétude se peigna sur leurs visages…

* * *

_Je l'avoue, ce chapitre faisait 13 pages alors que ce bout de bataille était censé faire seulement 4 ou 5 pages .. -_-" Ce qui veut dire que la dispute entre Fée & Kiara arrive au prochain chapitre, et votre petite surprise également ! ;)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D_

_Pour la "dague flamboyante" c'est vraiment un type de dague - je sais pas si c'est russe, mais je trouve que ça colle bien au pays et à Nord ! XD Comme je ne peux pas mettre de liens, regardez sur internet à quoi ressemblent ce genre de dague parce que je ne suis pas sûre de bien l'avoir décrite... :/_

_J'attends vos avis ! _

_Prochain chapitre lundi soir (probablement à la même heure .. ^^")_


	21. Chaînes du Destin

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Et comme promis, le chapitre 21 ! :D_

_**shironohebi** : Tu vas voir que Jack & Kiara vont enfin concrétiser ! Si on peut dire ça ! x) Je t'imagine très bien déplumer Cupidon (enfin, il n'a pas de plumes, mais bon, égorger ou étrangler devrait être l'équivalent !) avec Kiara, Jack et à peu près tous les personnages ! C'est un personnage agaçant, mais agréablement agaçant ! XD Merci pour ta review !_

_**Sariah** : J'ai essayé de faire plus d'efforts au niveau des descriptions dans ce chapitre, mais je crois que j'en ai trop fait, alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Pour le mot dague, j'ai essayé de remplace par "lame" ou "arme" mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile de varier avec un vocabulaire aussi restreint ! Je sais que j'ai enchaîné rapidement et d'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, quand on passe à une autre action ou personnage, en plus de sauter une ligne, je ferais un alinéa ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 20, mais après tant d'action, là, c'est beaucoup plus calme ! XD Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'action revient au prochain chapitre ! :3 Je dois avouer que je craignais un peu avoir raté la scène de combat entre Jack & Fau, mais je suis rassurée qu'elle ait été ta préférée du chapitre ! Pour les répliques épiques, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, il y aurait une réplique "épique" dans ce que j'écris, mais je suis contente que tu aies pu rire ou être émue grâce à elles ! Quant au "je t'aime", je suis cruelle, mais ce n'est pas nouveau ! ;) Bref, merci pour ta longue review et tes remarques qui me sont très utiles ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira également !_

_**Delph** : J'ai casé sa réaction, mais je ne sais pas si ça te plaira... Bref, merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D_

_**Lyo** : Ton "TOMBE LA NEIGE" m'a plié de rire - d'ailleurs, j'ai raté le bus l'autre jour, tellement je riais ! Mais pour la dispute, c'est plus une .. "discussion conflictuelle" qu'autre chose... ^^"_

_**Zoey** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! :D_

_**Sasage** : J'ai l'impression que tu as la facheuse habitude de t'arrêter sur les détails importants mais auxquels personne d'autre ne fait vraiment attention parce qu'ils sont focalisés sur l'action ou Jack/Kiara. Ce qui fait que je peux moins bien te surprendre ! XD Mais je suis contente que quelqu'un remarque mes petits indices ! ;)_

_**BluHair** : Pour du culcul, je suis pire que toi, et là, tu vas être servie ! :D_

_**Flash Unique** : Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je n'avais pas imaginé cette scène en étant comique mais, tant mieux si elle t'a fait rire ou au moins sourire ! J'adore tes petits dialogues avec Pitch, ils sont excellents ! :P_

_**Nawell** : C'est merveilleux que tu aies ressenti joie et tristesse parce que c'est EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais donner comme ambiance dans ce chapitre ! :D_

_**aquadragon** : Bah, Nord a bien deux sabres, alors une dague caché dans son traîneau, il est plus à ça près ! XD J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant mardi, vu que pour une fois, je suis à l'heure ! XD Et ce n'est pas grave pour les autres messages, sauf que je ne les ai jamais reçus .. ?_

_**Élie** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et je pense que justement, si Kiara n'était pas aussi impétueuse, Jack n'aurait pas été autant intrigué par elle ! :P_

_**Anonymous** : Cupidon .. le retour ! Dans ce chapitre, en tout cas, et très rapidement, mais il est là ! ;) Quant à Jack OL, t'en fais pas, il ne te manquera plus autant au prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_**Snowly** : Pour la bataille mencée contre les autres Gardiens, vu que ce sont des cauchemars, c'est toujours la même chose, alors .. j'ai laissé glisser et je me suis centrée sur Kiara & Jack !_

_**Mizu** : J'ai vraiment adoré ton analyse artistique Kiara/dague ! :D Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais c'est vrai que Pitch et elle ont les mêmes réflexes par moments ! Pour Bunny, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point, et merci d'aimer autant Kiara et de m'avoir fait déesse ! XD Pour déglutit, c'est plutôt avaler d'un air gêné ou nerveux - du moins, dans ma fanfic ! XD Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé que Kiara ait eu la classe ! :P Par contre, tu n'aurais JAMAIS dû me parler de chocolat alors que je viens de commencer mon régime d'après fêtes ! XD Eh oui, j'ai 16 ans (17 dans trois mois en réalité ..) quant à ton âge je dirais .. entre 16 et 20 ans, non ? À peu près le même que moi ? (À tous les coups tu seras vachement jeune ou alors, t'auras genre dans les 30 ans! XD) Pour les descriptions, dis-moi ce que t'en penses pour le chapitre 21 ! Et encore merci pour ta longue review, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D_

_**Marion** : Merci de ta review ! ;D Tu as eu de la chance, j'ai failli ne pas voir ta review alors que j'étais sur le point d'envoyer le prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_Juste, j'ai dit comme une idiote qu'il y aurait une dispute entre Fée & Kiara, mais si vous vous attendiez à du sang et de la violence, vous risque d'être déçus .. "_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXI : Chaînes du Destin

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Les Gardiens - accompagnés de Cupidon, étant peu habitués à jouer les infirmiers, rejoignirent le Pôle au plus vite et légèrement paniqués alors que Kiara ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Une fois arrivés, ils entourèrent Kiara qui semblait être la personne la plus agacée qui soit.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Nord et installèrent de force Kiara sur le canapé.

- On doit te soigner, je dois encore avoir de cet onguent de la dernière fois. Fit Nord.

Il alla farfouiller dans son bureau et revint quelques temps plus tard avec un pot qui contenait une mixture verte et légèrement fumante :

- La dernière fois, j'étais trop dans les vapes pour sentir l'odeur, c'est pour ça que je me suis laissée faire… Grogna Kiara en reculant et en se bouchant le nez.

- Plus vite tu te feras soignée, plus vite ça ira mieux. Fit Jack en se positionnant derrière elle pour la bloquer.

Elle poussa un gros soupir et observa son bras, sa cicatrice était à peine visible alors que la veille, elle s'était plantée un énorme morceau de verre dans le bras… Et sa blessure lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle secoua la tête et lança un regard aux Gardiens qui sourirent :

- Bon, d'accord…

- Bien, retire ton t-shirt que l'on puisse appliquer l'onguent ! Ordonna Nord.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Kiara et Jack.

Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné alors que Cupidon se penchait vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Oh ! Oui ! Déshabille-toi, ça va être génial ! S'écria-t-il.

Jack pointa son bâton sous le nez de l'Esprit de l'Amour qui eut le réflexe de s'écarter avant de commencer à geler :

- De un, tu es aveugle, donc tu n'as pas à en profiter. Et de deux, elle n'a pas à se déshabiller tout court !

- Jack, commença Kiara, je me défends toute seule. De un, tu es aveugle, donc tu ne peux pas en profiter, et de deux, aucun de vous n'a à me zieuter pendant que je suis déshabillée !

Jack la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Sab pencha la tête sur le côté, un point d'interrogation au-dessus la tête :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as seulement répété ce que Jack avait dit juste avant ? Demanda Bunny.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel mais soudain, elle se plia en deux de douleur en poussant un petit cri :

- Kiara, tout va bien ? Demanda Jack en posant une main sur son épaule.

- OK ! C'est bon ! Filez-moi ce médoc ! Mais la seule personne que j'autorise à me voir sans t-shirt c'est-

- Jack ! S'exclama Cupidon d'un air joyeux.

- Fée ! Répondit-elle en fusillant du regard l'Esprit de l'Amour.

Ils se tournèrent vers Fée alors que Cupidon faisait une petite moue :

- Pfff, c'est nul si on peut plus profiter comme la dernière fois…

Jack glapit de surprise et observa attentivement Cupidon :

_- Quelle_ dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Cupidon leva la tête en sifflotant d'un air innocent et il voleta jusqu'à Nord :

- Nord, à toi de te débrouiller seul, je suis aveugle moi donc je n'ai rien vu ! Chuchota-t-il, mais trop fort pour être discret.

- Nord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Jack.

- Crois-moi, Jack, tu ne veux pas la connaître ! S'écria Nord en remuant les mains et en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Cupidon qui sourit, totalement inconscient du danger monstrueux dans lequel il venait de mettre Nord.

Je visage de Jack se décomposa, il regarda Nord puis Cupidon et enfin Kiara qui se massait les tempes :

- Peu importe, Fée, on peut y aller maintenant ? Soupira-t-elle.

Fée se réveilla de sa torpeur et acquiesça vivement :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit le pot de mixture verte, une bande que lui tendait un yéti et partit, suivie de Kiara. Bunny se tourna vers les autres « hommes » :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y va y avoir un meurtre ?

- Bunny… Chuchota Nord en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

Jack se plaça devant eux, une expression dure sur le visage, le bâton prêt à glacer qui conque dirait ce qu'il ne faut en aucun cas dire… Cupidon regarda Nord qui déglutit en reculant alors que Jack lui suivait :

- Alors ? Cette histoire ? J'attends.

Nord eut un grand sourire pour essayer de calmer Jack, mais ça ne fit que renforcer l'impression de culpabilité de Nord.

Bunny tapota l'épaule de Nord dans un ultime geste de réconfort :

- Bonne chance, mec.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sab :

- On devrait y aller, histoire d'éviter de se faire ratisser la toison !

Sab acquiesça vivement et partit derrière Bunny avec un grand sourire. Cupidon se tourna vers eux et se mit à les suivre, en voletant au-dessus de leurs têtes :

- Je viens avec vous !

- Cupidon ! S'écria Nord. Ne pars pas ! Toute cette histoire est de ta faute en plus !

Cupidon fit mine de ne pas entendre et d'être plongé dans sa conversation avec Bunny et Sab alors que Jack se rapprochait de Nord qui déglutit encore une fois :

- Donc, cette histoire ?

- Je suis sûr que.. tu vas l'adorer !

- Aucun doute.

Nord cligna des yeux et Jack garda son expression dure.

Du côté de Fée et de Kiara, celle-ci avançait en vacillant au milieu des couloirs légèrement assombris du Palais de Glace. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peints rouge sombres et de boiseries, il y avait énormément de portes mais elles allèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir. Fée ouvrit la porte pour que Kiara passe et cette dernière s'écroula sur le lit, la femme volante se jeta sur elle, prenant son bras :

- Tout va bien, Kiara ?

- Oui, oui… Merci… Murmura Kiara.

Fée la redressa et après une dernière hésitation, Kiara retira son t-shirt. Fée appliqua doucement et en massant en petits cercles la pommade étrange sur le ventre de Kiara puis elle la banda soigneusement, son petit sourire toujours présent. Lorsque Kiara s'écarta légèrement de l'adolescente, celle-ci soupira de soulagement en sentant que la mixture était aussi puante qu'efficace, elle commençait déjà à faire effet.

Kiara se rhabilla et lança un regard à la pièce pendant que Fée se lavait les mains et les plumes dans une salle de bain annexe. La pièce était très lumineuse avec une baie vitrée qui donnait sur les collines de glace et de neige. Il y avait un grand ciel bleu, un grand soleil sans un nuage en vue et pas le moindre flocon qui tombait. Uniquement une étendue blanche et vierge qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil… La pièce en elle-même, comme quasiment toutes les pièces du Palais, était tout en bois malgré que la couleur dominante soit le rouge, mais les murs avaient de jolies fresques – sûrement l'œuvre d'un yéti particulièrement doué de ses pattes. Les fresques représentaient des enfants aux yeux grands ouverts qui observaient avec émerveillement les jouets qui les entouraient et qui tombaient du ciel, comme une pluie de Noël… Les draps de l'énorme lit étaient d'un blanc aussi immaculé que la neige et Kiara ressortait particulièrement sur ce décor de blanc quasi unique. On aurait dit qu'une aura blanche l'entourait.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Fée en se positionnant auprès de Kiara.

Kiara se rendit compte qu'elle observait la neige depuis un moment et elle se tourna vers Fée qui lui souriait gentiment :

- Oui, c'est magnifique… Difficile de croire que ce soit l'œuvre d'un garçon aussi turbulent que Jack !

Fée sourit un peu plus, le regard perdu dans l'horizon… Se rendant compte que Fée ne répondait pas, Kiara se tourna vers elle et surprit son air rêveur au moment où Fée revenait sur Terre. Kiara regarda à nouveau le paysage enneigé puis se tourna vers Fée :

- Il a vraiment un regard incroyable, non ? Murmura-t-elle.

Fée parut surprise mais acquiesça, ses pupilles violettes étincelantes de beauté :

- C'est vrai. Son regard nous fait complètement chavirer…

Kiara ouvrit la bouche en observant fixement Fée. Elle la referma en secouant la tête puis se pencha vers la Gardienne :

- Tu.. es amoureuse de Jack ? Souffla-t-elle.

Fée ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Je.. non, je.. je !

- Fée, tu es amoureuse de Jack… Constata avec dépit Kiara.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et le visage ravagé de l'adolescente agaça fortement Fée. Elle était celle qui avait les faveurs de Jack, elle était celle dont il était tombé amoureux, et elle affichait un tel visage ?

Fée secoua la tête, elle détestait sa jalousie et ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kiara, ni elle, ni Jack n'avaient choisi de tomber amoureux. Non, ce n'était pas leurs fautes. Ils n'y étaient pour rien.

Sentant l'aigreur dans son cœur s'échapper lentement, Fée se permit un regard douloureux à Kiara qui remuait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son collier sur lequel brillait le flocon.

Fée perdit son souffle et se pencha brusquement en attrapant le collier :

- C'est Jack qui te l'a offert ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Surprise par sa réaction, Kiara recula brusquement, récupérant son collier et protégeant surtout le flocon. Elle fixa longtemps Fée qui se mordit la lèvre d'avoir réagi comme ça :

- N.. non… De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas si c'était lui qui me l'avait offert !

Fée ravala sa salive. Si, ça la concernait s'il lui avait offert…

Le regard de Fée adoucit celui de Kiara qui sourit tristement :

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… Bien sûr que si, ça te concerne… Puisque.. tu es amoureuse de lui… Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amère.

Fée fronça légèrement les sourcils, secouant la tête et ses plumes dans tous les sens :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça de cette façon ? Souffla-t-elle.

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre et d'un coup, les semaines de frustration, de jalousie et de tristesse que Fée avait encaissées lui revinrent en tête et elle sentit que malgré sa nature douce, son Amour et sa rancœur prirent possession de son cœur :

- Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose sur ce ton ?! Oui ! Je l'aime ! Et alors ?!

Kiara regarda fixement Fée d'un air vexé :

- Quel ton ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, essayant de se calmer elle-même.

- Tu dis ça comme s'il t'appartenait !

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux mais Fée était partie sur sa lancée :

- Kiara, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'à _chaque_ fois que tu es près de Jack, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, vous séparer ! Je me déteste rien qu'à l'idée de tenter une telle chose, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je _hais_ le lien qui vous unit ! Je hais la façon dont vous vous regardez ! Je hais-

Kiara se leva brusquement, coupant court aux cris de Fée qui la regarda, les larmes pleins les yeux. Kiara en avait assez, elle aussi se détestait, elle aussi voulait crier haut et fort ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- Est-ce que tu t'es regardée au moins ? S'écria Kiara. Tu la _Fée des Dents_ ! Tu es.. immortelle, et magnifique… Tu es splendide et pleine de grâce ! Tu pourras vivre ta vie entière à ses côtés, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis, je donnerais ma vie pour ça !

Kiara baissa les yeux et tira légèrement sur son t-shirt :

- Moi.. moi, je suis la petite fille de Pitch… Je suis inutile et n'ai rien du tout…

Fée ouvrit grands les yeux mais Kiara continua brusquement, relevant le visage elle plongea son regard or dans celui violet de la Fée des Dents :

- Mais toi ! Toi ! Tu es immortelle ! Tu protèges les enfants ! Tu es une Gardienne comme lui ! Tu es près de lui, tu l'aimes alors.. alors que pour moi..

Elle serra les poings alors que Kiara refoulait ses larmes courageusement :

- Alors que pour moi, il est totalement inaccessible… Et.. et ça me peur… Je.. je ne veux pas le perdre… Je ne veux pas être à nouveau seule...

Kiara resta longuement le visage baissé vers le sol, elle voulait relever la tête, histoire de montrer à Fée qu'elle n'était pas une pleurnicharde mais elle avait terriblement peur d'affronter le regard de l'être flamboyant qui voletait à ses côtés…

Fée avait la bouche ouverte. Elle cligna des yeux et une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue, elle passa précipitamment une main dessus et chassa les dernières perles salées qui menaçaient aux bords de ses cils. Elle se redressa et regarda Kiara. Cette fille venait d'avouer que malgré ses sentiments pour Jack, elle était prête à les sacrifier juste pour être près de lui. Elle venait d'avouer la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur : perdre la personne qui lui avait apporté, joie, bonheur, rires, sourires et qui l'avait rendue vivante… Elle se sentait faible d'être mortelle alors que le garçon qu'elle aimait était un immortel.

Fée savait pertinemment que jamais Jack ne pourrait l'aimer, ou aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Kiara et elle comprit que ces deux êtres étaient voués à être séparés, tôt ou tard par la mort. Elle était mortelle, il était immortel. Elle vieillirait et mourrait quand il continuera de prospérer avec son visage éternel. Kiara vivrait la fin de sa vie torturée par le chagrin de savoir qu'elle allait perdre celui à qui elle avait offert son cœur, et de son côté, Jack continuera son existence éternelle supplicié de savoir que celle qu'il aime et aimera toujours est morte sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit…

Et Fée était là, au milieu, à vouloir les séparer et à lutter contre sa haine. Ne souhaitant qu'une seule et unique chose : les voir loin l'un de l'autre.

Comment pouvait-elle vouloir une telle chose alors que tous deux étaient déjà déchirés d'Amour et de douleur, alors que leurs vies n'avaient même pas encore repris leurs cours normaux, à cause du combat contre Pitch. Si Jack ne l'aimerait jamais, alors elle serait son amie, et en tant qu'amie, elle se doit de l'aider, de le soutenir, de l'épauler. Et pas de tenter de le faire encore plus souffrir.

Comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu un jour des pensées si ombres et avoir prononcé des aveux si amers. Comme elle voulait revenir en arrière et effacer ce qu'elle avait dit.

Fée combla l'espace qui la séparait de Kiara alors qu'elle gardait son visage tourné vers le sol. Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux en sentant la chaleur douce de Fée qui la prenait dans ses bras.

- F.. Fée ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai dit, et ce que j'ai fait… La jalousie.. m'a complètement métamorphosée, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ce que je faisais…

Fée cligna des yeux, ses cils étaient lourds des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir :

- Je.. je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme ça, ni Jack… Aucun de vous ne mérite une telle chose, je.. j'aurais dû vous soutenir…

Kiara avait retenu son souffle tout le long de l'étreinte chaleureuse et agréable de la douceur incarnée. Tout la colère et l'amertume qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'était évaporé et Kiara se surprit à répondre à l'étreinte de Fée. Sa chaleur était celle douce, accueillante et rassurante d'une grande sœur ou d'une mère. D'un soutient. Quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, sur qui compter, qui sera toujours là pour vous.

- Je.. commença Kiara d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion. Je suis désolée, moi aussi… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et.. et c'est toi qui devrais être soutenue, c'est toi qui vivras l'éternité à ses côtés sans qu'il ne soit plus qu'un ami pour toi…

Fée rit nerveusement et s'écarta pour regarder en face l'adolescente, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues mais elle gardait son sourire. Son sourire avait toujours été là, elle l'avait toujours gardée, elle lutterait toujours avec.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi Jack est tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu as beau avoir une carapace et un air fougueux, tu es en réalité, très douce et soucieuse des personnes qui t'entourent ! Tu es vraiment une merveilleuse personne d'une bonté sans égale !

Kiara cligna des yeux et fit un pas en arrière :

- Ré.. répète ce que tu viens de dire .. ? Souffla-t-elle.

Fée la regarda sans comprendre puis elle étouffa un cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche :

- Tu.. tu ne savais pas ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter des plumes multicolores :

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne savais pas ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais jamais réagi de la sorte !

Kiara regarda le paysage dehors. De la neige avait commencé à tomber doucement. Neige. Jack. « _Je sais maintenant pourquoi Jack est tombé amoureux de toi !_ »

- A.. moureux ?

Elle secoua la tête en tombant sur le bord du lit. Amoureux ? Lui ? D'elle ? Impossible ! Il était trop.. elle était pas assez .. elle était et lui .. _Impossible_ !

Fée se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de Kiara, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule :

- Kiara ? Ça.. ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Kiara leva un regard perdu vers elle et Fée comprit que même si elle la regardait, elle ne voyait rien. La phrase qu'avait prononcée la Gardienne des Souvenirs ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête…

Avant que Kiara n'ait pu répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement et virent une tête argentée émerger de la porte entrouverte :

- Heu.. les filles ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda Jack.

- Tu es déjà entré, imbécile ! Glapit Kiara.

- Pas totalement… Rétorqua-t-il.

Fée fit l'aller-retour entre les deux adolescents et elle hésita. Si elle les laissait tous les deux, ils risquaient de s'entretuer, mais ils avaient terriblement besoin de parler… Et est-ce que Kiara était en état de le voir après ce qu'avait dit Fée par accident ?

Fée prit sur elle et tenta d'étouffer la pointe douloureuse qui traversait son cœur :

- Je.. vais vous laisser… Hésita-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en bois et Jack la laissa passer en l'observant curieusement. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la chambranle, elle fonça le plus loin possible de cette chambre. Jack l'observa partir puis il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, gêné malgré lui par la situation. Kiara restait dos à lui, le visage fixé sur l'horizon enneigée :

- Ça.. ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle serra ses poings et se retourna, gardant son regard bas :

- Oui, la.. mixture-truc-machin hideux et puant de Nord marche…

- Bien… Soupira-t-il avec un sourire rassuré.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et se mordit la lèvre :

- Et toi ? Ça va ? Tu t'es pris un sacré coup face à Fau…

- Merci de me le rappeler, maugréa-t-il, je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va.

Il la regarda longuement et s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit. Il hésita un instant puis laissa son bâton reposer contre le bord du matelas alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, détournant le regard de gêne et enfonçant ses orteils dans la moquette douce et chaleureuse de la pièce :

- Que voulait dire Fau en parlant de « dû » et de choses qui lui appartenaient ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle cligna des yeux en repensant aux paroles de la Faucheuse.

« Je _reviendrais pour toi, Kiara…_ »

Elle déglutit en voyant défiler des images floues et sombres de ses cauchemars, ces images finissaient _toujours_ par le noir complet…

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle en serrant la mâchoire et les poings.

Elle frissonna légèrement et il se rendit compte que ses mains tenaient les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait… Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main froide sur son poing serré, elle regarda dans sa direction tout en continuant d'éviter de croiser ses yeux bleus et profonds :

- Kiara, répond-moi sans mentir cette fois-ci… Dit-il doucement.

Elle tremblota et elle desserra lentement son poing, Jack l'observa et la laissa faire. Puis, elle retourna sa main et ouvrit ses doigts pour enlacer ceux de Jack… Il fut d'abord surpris par sa réaction puis il s'adoucit et sourit tendrement :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Mais tu sais que je peux t'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là…

« _Je suis là…_ »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Kiara, la dernière fois que son cœur s'était autant réchauffée en comprenant ces mots-là, c'était quand elle avait affronté ses propres souvenirs. Il avait été là, il avait été l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait pu se reposer.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas partager son inquiétude puisque la première raison de son trouble était la révélation que lui avait faite Fée par inadvertance et la seconde raison, ses visions cauchemardesques et la terrible annonce de Fau… Elle ne pourrait rien lui dire sans se trahir.

Alors elle se contenta de lever un regard troublé vers lui et il sourit un peu plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle crut vaciller et tomber dans les yeux du garçon, elle était prisonnière de son regard et de son charme…

- Tu ne devrais pas me dire une telle chose… Souffla-t-elle.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Que tu es là… Murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et pressa ses doigts dans la main de Kiara :

- C'est faux, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te le dire ? Je suis vraiment là pour toi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, pour n'importe quoi !

Elle sourit doucement et après un moment d'intensité troublante, il sourit à son tour. Puis il tourna la tête vers la porte quelques mètres derrière :

- On devrait aller-

Elle le coupa en se penchant vers lui et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les deux adolescents tombèrent dans leur propre monde. Jack avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et quand Kiara s'écarta et qu'elle croisa le regard du garçon, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et s'écarta brusquement alors qu'il gardait son visage éberlué :

- Je ! Je ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je-

Après un long moment sans le moindre mouvement où Kiara ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens en se fondant en excuses, il finit par lui lancer un regard qu'elle fut incapable de comprendre. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et elle glapit de surprise quand il prit son visage rouge entre ses deux mains dont la fraîcheur la calma immédiatement mais ne faisait qu'intensifier les battements de son cœur.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle attrapa faiblement les poignets du garçon, sans savoir exactement à quoi ce mouvement aurait pu servir – sans doute à se séparer de lui mais elle n'en a pas trouvé la force…

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres glacées sur celles, tendres et brûlantes de Kiara qui après un long moment où elle resta de marbre, finit par lui rendre ce baiser.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, les mains froides de Jack semblaient inefficaces contre la chaleur qui embrasait le corps et les joues de Kiara qui finit par relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait autour de ses poignets.

Elle avait tenté de lutter, contre ses sentiments, contre son désir, contre lui, mais il l'avait vaincu d'un simple baiser glacé…

Elle entrouvrit les yeux en lui rendant son baiser plus intensément et il l'attira à lui mais soudain, des images traversèrent la tête de Kiara qui malgré le brouillard de bonheur qui l'envahissait réussit à les voir clairement. Les larmes de Fée. L'annonce de Fau. Ses cauchemars.

Elle s'écarta brusquement, reprenant son souffle et Jack la regarda sans comprendre. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le toucher encore frais de Jack l'empêchait de bouger ses lèvres…

- Je.. Je.. excuse-moi mais.. je..

Elle tenta de lutter contre le feu qui la rendait complètement folle, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle venait de toucher le paradis. Mais également, qu'elle devait redescendre aussitôt sur la terre ferme…

Elle cligna des yeux, totalement perdue.

Jack sentit son trouble et il s'écarta légèrement en souriant et il effleura sa main :

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il passa un doigt sur la joue brûlante de Kiara et sourit, amusé de voir dans quel état il avait réussi à la mettre :

- Tu devrais te reposer… On doit tous se reposer avant d'affronter de nouveau Pitch et ses alliés…

Il se leva et attrapa son bâton. Il avança vers la porte mais se retourna soudainement vers Kiara avec un merveilleux sourire de pur bonheur :

- Kiara ! On.. on reparlera de tout ça la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Kiara le suivit du regard mais une fois la porte refermée, elle lutta contre les larmes qui envahirent ses yeux…

« _On reparlera de tout ça la prochaine fois, d'accord ? _»

Elle agrippa les draps et fut prise de soubresauts…

- Cré.. crétin… Murmura-t-elle.

Les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues tombèrent en gouttelettes sur les draps blancs :

- Il.. il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.. Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Elle se sentait complètement déchirée, elle était si heureuse par ces doux baisers mais en même temps, elle se sentait comme un animal en cage.

Elle était .. _enchaînée_ par son destin irréversible …

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Je sais que le "changement" de caractère de Fée peut être brutal, mais au fur et à mesure des prochains chapitres, vous verrez qu'elle a encore du mal à supporter Kiara et Jack !_

_Je vous fais le prochain chapitre pour mercredi, dans l'après-midi ou dans la soirée mais vous l'aurez, sûr et certain ! ;)_


	22. La Fin d'une Histoire

_Je sais. Elle arrive en retard. Mais j'ai eu plus de devoirs que prévu cette après-midi et je viens à l'instant de finir le chapitre qui est, je le précise, deux fois plus longs que les chapitres habituels ! Je suis censée encore réviser et me lisser les cheveux. Pas de doute, je serais en forme demain ! XD_

_**Nawell** : Ahah, j'ai réussi à encore te surprendre ? Et à te faire peur ?! C'est encore mieux ! :D_

_**Delph** : Je suis contente de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur - même si je doute qu'avec ce chapitre-là, ça continue..._

_**Shiro** : Tu me permets d'abréger ton nom ? Même si j'ai l'habitude des noms un peu asiatico-japonais, il me perturbe, je sais pas pourquoi ! XD Par contre .. pour ton interdiction .. on repassera ! x)_

_**Anonymous** : Est-ce que tu t'attendais à un chapitre comme cela ? :3_

_**fictoshi** : Désolée du retard, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le poster le plus tôt possible ! Mais j'espère que la qualité (enfin, j'espère quand même !) de ce chapitre compensera le petit retard ? :P_

_**Sasage** : Tu sais, j'adore que l'on remarque les petits détails que je cache un peu partout ! :D Et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! _

_**aquadagon13** : Réfléchis. Si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la fin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! XD Tu voudrais bien savoir comment ça se termine, n'est-ce pas ? :3_

_**Kagura** : De l'action, mhmm... je ne sais pas trop ? Je suis un peu embrouillée après avoir écrit ce chapitre en étant aussi fatiguée, donc, même là, alors que je viens de le finir, je suis incapable de me souvenir s'il y a de l'action ! (Ca craint quand même, pour l'auteure .. ^^")_

_**Snowly** : Si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, attend de lire celui-là ! XD_

_**Mikipeach** : Bah, la crotte qui va tout gâcher, elle arrive ! XD_

_**Mizu** : Ahah ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait tant plu ! On peut dire que ça se "concrétise" mais avec eux deux, un pas en avant, trois en arrière donc .. bah, tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre-là ! :P_

_**Leila** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! :D J'espère que pourras lire la totalité ! XD_

_**Élie** : "Avouer" est un bien grand mot, mais on peut dire ça comme ça ! :D Pour le nombre de chapitres, je dirais 30 à 35, peut-être plus .. ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi-même j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux à un ou deux moments - pas pratique pour taper, je vous le confirme ! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXII : La Fin d'une Histoire …

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Kiara a essayé de lutter contre le sommeil, vraiment. Elle avait trop peur de dormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Jack, son corps s'enflammait et elle passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore fraîches, ses joues devenaient plus chaudes qu'un feu ardent. Mais elle avait aussi peur de faire ses cauchemars, _encore_… Si elle faisait encore un cauchemar, surtout s'il se révélait vrai par la suite, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas rêver de ça, surtout pas. Mais une partie d'elle était curieuse, si elle pouvait voir l'avenir dans ses rêves, pourrait-elle également voir les bons côtés de la vie ?

En pensant à la « vie » elle grogna et se retourna sous les couvertures chaudes de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été soignée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans l'immensité glacière… La nuit était tombée, elle ne pouvait pas voir la lune mais les étoiles étincelaient de toutes beautés et la glace d'un blanc immaculé quelques heures auparavant était maintenant d'un bleu clair apaisant…

Elle ferma les paupières, essaya de chasser le visage de Jack et elle fut incapable de résister plus longtemps et sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Épuisée, émotionnellement et physiquement…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se leva précipitamment, les yeux exorbités et faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Le soleil s'était levé et réchauffait la pièce mais le froid de la nuit au Pôle se sentait encore. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tira ses vêtements, marcha au moins une demi-heure sans s'arrêter à murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles et puis soudain, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre arrondie vers l'extérieur et s'assit sur le large rebord, assise contre les coussins sous les couvertures, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une tour de château fort. Elle regarda longuement le soleil monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel bleu et lumineux.

Si son rêve se révélait exact et elle sentait dans ses tripes qu'il le serait, alors, elle devait prendre une décision. Malgré elle, son visage se tourna vers la porte par laquelle était parti Jack après leur.. leur baiser. Elle effleura ses lèvres en rougissant puis secoua la tête.

Elle se leva et, sa décision prise, elle se dirigea doucement vers la salle du Globe en tentant d'étouffer au maximum ses pas dans la moquette. Les yétis et les elfes travaillaient déjà, mais quelques bâillement mal réveillés trahissaient leur manque de sommeil et le réveil secoué qu'ils avaient dû avoir peu de temps auparavant…

Elle fut surprise de voir Nord de dos qui inspectait ses troupes et passait au peigne fin chaque détail des jouets, elle se serait attendue à – s'il avait été réveillé ! – qu'il soit dans son bureau mais le trouver là, à _travailler_ – et _sérieusement_ en plus ! – la surprit plus qu'elle n'oserait l'admettre devant lui…

Un yéti la vit et maugréa des paroles inintelligibles, Nord se retourna et lui sourit, ses grands yeux émerveillés :

- Ah ! Kiara ! Viens donc par ici !

Elle s'approcha et lança un regard à l'avion téléguidé qu'examinait longuement Nord. Il reposa l'objet et renvoya le yéti à sa tâche avant de se tourner complètement vers elle, posant une de ses énormes mains sur son épaule :

- Comment vas-tu ma chère ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ma blessure, ça va. Répondit-elle.

- Tu as des cernes affreuses, tu as mal dormi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Juste.. de mauvais rêves…

Elle se força à sourire et continua :

-Où sont les autres ?

- Sab est allé répandre son sable, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Bunny et Fée sont allés vérifier l'état de leurs lieux secrets, Cupidon est.. quelque part, sans doute… Quant à Jack, il doit encore dormir. Il est particulièrement épuisé ces deniers jours, entre les combats contre Pitch et ses alliés et la neige qu'il doit apporter un peu partout dans le monde…

Nord lança un regard suspicieux à Kiara avant d'ajouter :

- Et puis, il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie quand il s'est battu contre Jack O' Lantern et Fau, à deux jours d'affilé…

À l'évocation des deux personnages qui l'effrayaient le plus, Kiara sentit un frisson la parcourir. Fau.

Elle secoua la tête mais fit disparaître le trouble de son visage :

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rentrer à Burgess, Abby a dû s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer hier…

- Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé à Burgess.

Il la regarda longuement avant de retirer sa main et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine :

- Tu sais, cela m'inquièterait de te savoir seule là-bas avec la menace de Pitch…

- Bah, ça ira ! Ils sont aussi fatigués que vous, ils ne tenteront rien ! Et puis, quelqu'un doit veiller sur les enfants et la ville pour vous prévenir en cas de pépin !

Nord soupira et alla chercher une boule à neige :

- Tu peux y aller, mais soies prudente et n'hésite surtout pas à appeler pour quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Nord…

Elle lança la boule après avoir pensé à Burgess. Elle fit un pas vers la boule à neige mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et enlaça Nord qui surpris, leva les bras sans savoir quoi faire :

- Merci pour tout… Souffla-t-elle.

- Kiara .. ? Murmura-t-il, s'inquiétant.

Elle recula et sourit. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il fit un pas vers l'avant pour la retenir :

- Kiara ! Tu te souviens de ton cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il sourit, l'air inquiet. Il se surprit à vouloir protéger Kiara, comme un père le ferait pour son enfant :

- N'hésite pas à l'utiliser quand tu veux, dès que tu en ressens le besoin…

Elle digéra l'information avant de faire un grand sourire et de lever la main :

- À bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-elle avant de passer le portail.

Nord vit le couloir inter dimensionnelle lumineux disparaître, emportant l'adolescente avec lui… Quelque chose .. d'étrange s'était produit, il le savait. Il le _sentait_ – jusque dans sa bedaine !

Il tourna les talons, sourcils froncés. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Ils devaient _tous_ rester sur leurs gardes…

_Burgess_

Kiara arriva dans sa chambre et le silence soudain qui l'accueillit l'angoissa après l'agitation de l'atelier du Père Noël… Elle se rendit compte que le bruit, les jouets qui volaient, les yétis, les elfes, même Nord, lui manquaient terriblement. Elle secoua la tête, pas question d'être pessimiste aujourd'hui !

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, vérifia à deux fois qu'aucun immortel ne s'y trouvait et prit sa douche avant de s'habiller chaudement. Elle allait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, mais lorsqu'elle attrapa son cahier de dessin et son matériel, quelque chose tomba au sol. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir l'enveloppe brune de Nord qu'il lui avait offert à Noël…

« _N'hésite pas à l'utiliser quand tu veux, dès que tu en ressens le besoin…_ »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé de savoir qu'elle allait faire une telle chose mais elle reposa ses affaires, prit l'enveloppe et s'installa à son bureau. Elle sortit la feuille de papier blanche et la regarda longuement, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait formuler son vœu. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, une seule. Et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce vœu se réaliserait un jour. Elle lança un regard à la neige fraîchement tombée dans la nuit puis attrapa son stylo et écrit, s'appliquant comme une enfant.

Elle descendit et prit son petit déjeuner avec Abby qui, la veille au soir, s'était couchée très tôt sans l'attendre – elle lui faisait confiance. Tommy était en voyage d'affaire et ne rentrerait que deux jours plus tard.

Kiara regarda longuement son bol de thé et touilla dedans longuement alors de relever la tête vers sa mère adoptive :

- Abby, pourquoi me fais-tu tant confiance ?

Abby leva un regard curieux vers Kiara et reposa sa tasse pleine de café bien noir :

- Parce que je sais que si tu avais voulu partir, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Kiara cligna des yeux et la femme sourit tendrement :

- Je n'ai pas raison ?

Kiara baissa son regard en rougissant alors qu'Abby se mettait à glousser. Elle lança un regard à l'extérieur, observant longuement les rues enneigées et les routes à peine dégagées. Le matin était calme et agréable. La journée s'annonçait très belle malgré les nuages gris qui menaçaient au-dessus de leurs têtes…

- Après toutes ces fugues, tu as finalement décidé de rester ici, à Burgess, avec nous… Quelque chose t'a retenue ici, je ne sais pas quoi ou qui, mais qui que ce soit, je le remercie… Tu nous as tant apporté, ma Kiara…

Kiara sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle tenta de faire disparaître les larmes qui risquaient de monter dans ses yeux… Elle secoua la tête. Pas question. Pas question de larmes aujourd'hui, pas de larmes, pas de tristesse, uniquement de la joie, du bonheur et de l'innocence ! Et puis, elle aurait eu trop honte de pleurer devant Abby !

Abby lui lança un regard malicieux, son regard brillant de douceur et de joie :

- Alors, est-ce un quelqu'un ou un quelque chose qui t'a retenue ici ?

- Un .. quelqu'un, si tu veux tout savoir.

Abby se pencha en avant :

- Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Jack.

- Jack ? C'est mignon ! Je suis sûr que c'est un casse-cou ! Il doit être très fort pour avoir réussi à te dompter !

Kiara sourit doucement, les joues rosies. Pour l'avoir domptée, il avait sacrément réussi !

- Et tu l'aimes ? Murmura Abby, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le sourire innocent de Kiara semblait traverser tout son visage :

- Oui, je l'aime plus que tout !

- Pourrais-je rencontrer ce fameux Jack, prochainement ? Demanda Abby avec un sous-entendu assez évident.

Kiara sourit un peu plus et redressa son visage :

- Je crains que ce soit impossible !

Abby perdit son sourire alors que Kiara restait obstinément souriante :

- Pourquoi ?

- Il.. a dû quitter la ville… Murmura Kiara, avec son sourire encore doux.

Abby ouvrit la bouche puis prit la main de Kiara :

- Ma chérie, tu.. ça ira ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il m'a promis une chose et je suis certaine qu'il tiendra sa parole ! Ça me suffit de savoir ça, je suis prête à le laisser partir !

« _Je te le promets…_ » avait-il dit.

Oui, ça lui suffisait.

Son sourire s'étendit et elle se leva :

- Je vais aller dessiner l'étang gelé au parc, on se voit ce..

Elle perdit son sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre :

- À bientôt, Abby !

Abby la regarda partir, un peu inquiète et ayant senti le trouble chez la jeune fille…

_Royaume des Ténèbres_

Pitch passa une main au-dessus d'une vasque rempli d'un liquide noir aux reflets argentés et l'image de Kiara quittant sa maison disparut. Pitch sourit et son regard pétilla lorsqu'il se retourna et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, quatre personnes arrivèrent, la seule chose qui permit de déterminer qu'ils étaient bien arrivés avait été la faible brise qui avait fait vaciller les flammes des torches disposées un peu partout.

- Mes chers amis… Commença Pitch.

Ses quatre alliés se détachèrent des Ténèbres, leurs visages et leurs corps luisant à la lueur des torches, mais surtout, leurs expressions étaient raidies de sentiments mauvais. La Haine. La Vengeance.

- Le jour est enfin arrivé où nous, qui avons été si longtemps considérés comme des parias, allons pouvoir reprendre possession de ce qui nous appartient ! Commença-t-il. Les Gardiens sont à bout de force, ils n'arriveront pas à encaisser une troisième bataille, le troisième jour d'affilé. Quant à Kiara..

Il se tourna vers Fau qui inclina légèrement sa capuche, indiquant qu'il écoutait attentivement :

- Son heure est venue. Attaquons Burgess et les enfants de la ville, Kiara et les Gardiens accourront et là, nous mettrons en place le plan prévu !

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de partir dans un fou rire qui résonna dans les grandes salles ténébreuses de son royaume de cauchemars.

L'Union des Ténèbres était prête.

_Burgess_

Kiara marcha longuement dans les rues enneigées de Burgess et se laissa tomber sur son banc. Celui où Jamie venait la voir. Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux noirs créant une cascade de boucles parfaites… Elle garda les yeux fermés longtemps, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau puis elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Quelqu'un appelait son prénom. Elle se redressa et se retourna en voyant Jamie et ses amis qui couraient droit vers elle, un énorme soulagement et une joie immense sur leurs visages :

- Kiara ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé hier ?! Demanda vivement Jamie.

Kiara sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains du garçon qui sourit et rougit de plaisir :

- Un tas de choses !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle sentit le changement. L'air se fit plus angoissant, la tension était palpable, les animaux et les oiseaux de l'hiver cessèrent le moindre bruit, le vent cessa de secouer les arbres et tout le monde retint son souffle.

Kiara se retourna en voyant les visages effarés des enfants qui fixaient le ciel avec une frayeur évidente. Elle ouvrit la bouche et afficha un air aussi terrorisé qu'eux. Elle se reprit et se positionna devant les enfants…

- Pourvu que les Gardiens arrivent vite… Souffla-t-elle.

- On nous a appelés ? Fit une voix qui emballa son cœur.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Jack, Fée, Sab et Nord qui venaient de passer un portail magique pour être plus rapides. Jack avait un grand sourire et le cœur de Kiara plongea dans ses yeux bleus étincelants de beauté… Elle aurait pu rester comme cela des heures, mais un trou apparut à côté d'elle et Bunny en sortit, lança un regard perplexe à Kiara et aux enfants puis rejoignit ses amis Gardiens.

À peine avaient-ils été tous réunis à la Salle du Globe, revenus de leurs occupations ou à nouveau sur pieds, qu'ils perçurent le changement sur le Globe. Les lumières avaient clignoté et tous s'étaient regardés d'un air inquiet lorsqu'une sorte d'ombre passa au-dessus de la ville de Burgess. Ni une, ni deux, ils étaient partis. Nord ressassant les dernières paroles de Kiara dans sa tête…

Kiara soupira de soulagement en les voyants tous réunis et aussi en forme. Elle lança un regard à Fée qui sourit courageusement malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait lorsque le regard des deux adolescents plongeait l'un dans l'autre amoureusement…

- Kiara, tu vas bien ? Demanda Jack en s'approchant d'elle, doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Tout.. tout va bien… Couina-t-elle.

Jamie fit l'aller-retour entre les deux puis sauta au milieu en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils :

- Hé ! J'existe aussi, je vous ferais remarquer !

Kiara se baissa vers lui et lui frotta les cheveux en souriant :

- Bien sûr aussi, mon chou. Tu existes !

Jamie lança un regard victorieux à Jack lorsque Kiara prononça « mon chou » mais Jack sourit narquoisement en se disant qu'il avait une LARGE longueur d'avance sur lui…

- Kiara, commença-t-il, pour hier, je-

- Jack, plus tard, s'il te plait. Fit-elle en se redressant.

Il lui lança un regard plutôt surpris mais elle détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de voir son expression :

- Les choses.. sont assez compliquées comme ça…

- Tu as raison, ma chère Kiara !

Ils se retournèrent et virent l'Union des Ténèbres menée par Pitch. Kiara et Jack s'immobilisèrent tous les deux en voyant l'autre Jack qui leur sourit d'un air mauvais en balançant son navet dont le feu brillait d'une colère aveuglée. Némésis lança un regard supérieur aux Gardiens avant d'ouvrir ses mains, prête à se battre au moindre signe. Cimbaeth fit un bond sur place et Bunny grogna en le voyant, cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il le battrait malgré la Supervitesse du mini homme ! Mais celui que tout le monde craignait était sans contexte Fau qui restait aussi inexpressif que d'habitude…

Kiara frissonna en le voyant et fit un pas en arrière alors que Jack s'avançait en souriant :

- Tu veux en finir, Pitch, c'est ça ? Lança-t-il.

- En finir avec vous, oui !

- On vous battus déjà deux fois, on peut recommencer !

- Vous nous avez battus une fois par chance, la seconde fois, nous n'étions que deux face à vous.

- Depuis quand le Seigneur des Cauchemars souhaite des combats équitables ? Maugréa Bunny.

- Oh, mais qui a dit que ce serait équitable ? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il claqua des doigts et le vent de la tempête de la veille se mit à souffler à nouveau, manquant de renverser les enfants qui étaient si légers et au même moment, une vague de Cauchemars surgit de partout à la fois, entourant les Gardiens, Kiara et les enfants.

Tous reculèrent un peu, impressionnés par la tempête, par les nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs assourdissants, par les Cauchemars, mais surtout par l'Union des Ténèbres elle-même…

Jack et les Gardiens avancèrent pour protéger les enfants :

- Cinq contre cinq. Et les Cauchemars en prime… Fit Jack en levant son bâton.

Ils firent apparaître leurs armes ou autre et Kiara se mit à jurer en comprenant qu'elle était désarmée, si seulement elle pouvait avoir sa lame de la veille ! Ayant entendu ses grognements, Bunny se retourna et lui lança sa dague flamboyante qu'elle reçut dans sa main. Immédiatement, le métal se mit à luire d'une lueur violette et Kiara sourit.

_- Maintenant_, c'est équitable. Je m'occupe des Cauchemars. Fit-elle.

- Hors de question, tu restes en dehors du combat ! S'exclama Jack.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé et il lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Il ne lâcherait certainement pas sur ce coup.

- Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

- Kiara, Jack a raison. Intervint Nord en gardant son regard rivé sur leurs ennemis. Tu dois rester en retrait pour éviter de te faire _encore_ blesser. Et puis, quelqu'un doit protéger les enfants…

Kiara lança un regard aux enfants terrorisés et fit la moue :

- Je m'occupe de les faire partir… Murmura-t-elle, agacée que Jack ait gagné et qu'en plus, il le lui fasse clairement comprendre en lui tirant la langue.

Elle resta de marbre, l'observant longuement comme si elle voulait lire son esprit ou enregistrer son visage dans sa tête… Jack, surpris de ne pas la voir plus réagir, cessa de rire et redevint sérieux…

- Kiara ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna les talons et se posta devant les enfants :

- On va y aller, on fonce droit au milieu des Cauchemars et on va s'abriter !

Ils acquiescèrent, se préparant à courir.

À ce moment-là, tout s'enchaîna d'un coup. Les Gardiens et l'Union des Ténèbres se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Fée et Némésis partirent dans un vol endiablé, se lançant des dagues et des attaques. Bunny se prépara à combattre contre le diablotin de Leprechaun qui lui servait d'adversaire. Sab s'occupa de régler leurs comptes aux Cauchemars qui les attaquèrent. Nord fonça en criant quelque chose ne russe et se jeta sur Jack O' Lantern qui évita soigneusement son attaque. Quant à Pitch, il fonça sur Jack et le projeta à des dizaines de mètres de là, Jack avait gardé son attention sur Kiara et n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir !

Les Gardiens perçurent vaguement le combat que menait Kiara contre les Cauchemars qui s'approchaient un peu trop de sa dague-luciole mais ils se concentrèrent sur leurs propres batailles. Bientôt, Kiara et les enfants disparurent de la vue de tous et Pitch sourit un peu plus en bloquant une attaque de Jack qui grogna.

Les Gardiens mirent toutes leurs forces dans les combats, mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose clochait. Pitch et ses alliés gardaient le même sourire victorieux, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà l'issue du combat et savaient qui gagnerait et qui perdrait… Et puis, chose encore plus surprenante, ils n'attaquaient quasiment pas, ils ne faisaient que se défendre ou éviter les coups des immortels qui se mirent à réduire la puissance de leurs attaques. Ils tentèrent tous d'arrêter le combat, sentant qu'un terrible piège était en train de s'abattre sur eux, mais dès qu'ils cessaient d'attaquer leurs ennemis, ces derniers se mettaient à attaquer et c'était au tour des Gardiens de se défendre et d'éviter s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire brûler, transpercer, découper ou autre verbe qui pouvait inclure une fin tragique pour leurs vies d'immortels.

Nord et Jack furent les premiers à comprendre que non seulement Fau avait disparu de la circulation, mais qu'en plus, ils avaient envoyé Kiara et les enfants loin du combat mais surtout, loin d'eux.

Le plan de Pitch et ses alliés avait marché comme sur des roulettes, le piège s'était actionné et les Gardiens s'en rendaient bien compte. Kiara s'était éloignée d'eux, de même que Fau, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'attendait Pitch ? Quelle était la suite de son plan ?

Kiara transperçait avec un cri strident tous les Cauchemars qui s'approchaient d'elle, ils disparaissaient instantanément. Elle ouvrait peut-être la voie aux enfants mais eux aussi l'aidaient, dès qu'ils touchaient un Cauchemar, celui-ci redevenait du sable d'or étincelant qui semblait illuminer leurs chemins. Le vent fouettait leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, ce n'était encore que la fin de matinée, grand maximum, et pourtant, le ciel était encore plus sombre que dans la nuit. Les lumières et l'électricité de la ville entière avaient été coupées. Les nuages noirs reprenaient leur étrange mouvement de début de tornade, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il aurait pu renverser et faire voler les personnes les plus légères - ou les enfants que Kiara eut bien du mal à garder sur Terre tout le temps. Tout le monde restait au chaud et à l'abri, loin du danger. La seule lumière évidente venait de la dague de Kiara qui luisait dans la journée obscure. De temps en temps, un éclair venait traverser le ciel, suivi d'un roulement de tonnerre tonitruant qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la pression et l'angoisse des gens…

Pitch voulait faire peur, il y arrivait à merveille. Même avec les adultes, et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Kiara…

La bande courut si vite et si longtemps qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la plupart des Cauchemars avaient été éliminés et que ceux qui restaient les avaient perdus de vue. Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues, évitant les endroits où il pouvait y avoir du monde pour que personne ne soit blessé et enfin, ils furent obligés de terminer leur course effrénée. Ils étaient tous à bout de souffle et les enfants se laissèrent volontiers tomber au sol, à genoux, soufflant comme des bœufs.

Kiara reprit doucement sa respiration pour se calmer et être plus concentrée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils avaient atterri au fond d'une ruelle encore plus sombre que le reste de la ville, c'était l'arrière d'un restaurant. Un cul-de-sac avec des poubelles vides.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux en comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur. Une ruelle.

Elle se retourna vivement :

- Vite ! Levez-vous ! On doit partir d'ici !

Elle se tourna pour partir en courant hors de la ruelle mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant deux Cauchemars qui la zieutaient de leurs yeux rouges sang.

- Kiara… Murmura Jamie…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, leva sa dague et Jamie s'accrocha à sa jambe alors que tous les autres enfants reculaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent contre le mur. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Kiara attendit, arme levée, que les deux chevaux de sable noirs l'attaquent comme tous leurs congénères l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent mais ils l'observèrent avant de pousser un cri strident qui glaça l'échine de la jeune fille. Comme s'ils appelaient à l'aide …

Se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes, voire moins avant que l'aide des Cauchemars n'arrive et qu'elle ne soit submergée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle devait protéger les enfants coûte que coûte… Soudain, elle aperçut la petite porte en très mauvais état qui devait être l'arrière du restaurant qui donnait sur la rue. Elle avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Elle ouvrit la porte et pressa les enfants :

- Vite ! Vite ! Allez par-là !

Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre et les Cauchemars renâclèrent. Kiara se mit devant les dernier enfants qui passaient, prête à les protéger jusqu'au dernier s'il le fallait. Jamie resta avec elle et s'accrocha à nouveau à sa jambe… Constatant qu'il était le dernier, elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Jamie ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Pars !

- Non ! Je ne te laisse pas, Kiara !

- Pars, Jamie, je vous retrouve bientôt !

- Mais-

Il fut coupé par un frisson qui les traversa tous les deux. Ils se retournèrent, le souffle court et les deux chevaux de sable reculèrent en baissant la tête respectueusement, ouvrant le passage à Fau qui s'approchait tranquillement, sans le moindre bruit.

Kiara réussit à reprendre son souffle malgré le choc de la vision de son cauchemar qui revenait la hanter et elle poussa Jamie :

- Pars, Jamie. Souffla-t-elle.

Il recula, terrorisé. Fau aurait pu le tuer la veille après tout, normal qu'il panique complètement en le voyant s'approcher de lui…

Se rendant compte que Jamie restait sur place sans bouger, Kiara se tourna vers lui, l'air énervé :

- Jamie ! Pars ! Maintenant !

Il recula et lui lança un dernier regard. Le regard de l'adolescente se fit plus fur et il partit par la porte en courant :

- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Lança-t-il.

Fau s'approcha de Kiara qui malgré la peur qui l'envahissait resta de marbre. Elle tremblait, ses genoux menaçaient de la lâcher mais elle garda le visage haut et fier, le visage impétueux jusqu'à ce que Fau ne se retrouve qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura qui l'entourait et aurait été incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, un tas d'émotions à la fois : la Peur, le Froid, les Ténèbres… La Mort.

La lumière violette de la dague brilla plus fort et le petit sourire de Fau s'élargit de quelques millimètres :

- Kiara. Le moment est venu. Dit-il doucement.

Elle déglutit. Un coup de vent fit claquer la porte mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle lâcha sa dague qui cliqueta au sol. Ils ne regardèrent pas l'arme, mais la lame garda sa lueur violette malgré l'absence de toucher de Kiara qui garda son regard assuré alors que Fau penchait la tête sur le côté :

- Tu es assez impressionnante. Avoir la capacité de voir le futur en rêves, en cauchemars plutôt, savoir exactement ce qui t'attend, pourquoi, comment, où et quand, et pourtant, tu n'as pas cherché une seule fois à t'enfuir, tu n'as pas essayé une seule fois de contrecarrer ton destin…

- J'ai fui trop longtemps mon passé, alors pourquoi devrais-je faire de même avec mon avenir ? Et puis.. je suis enchaînée à mon destin, je ne peux rien changer.

Le sourire s'étira d'encore quelques millimètres alors que Kiara sentit ses mains trembler nerveusement :

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Tu ne peux rien y changer…

Kiara entrouvrit la bouche se rendant compte que personne, absolument personne ne viendrait l'aider cette fois-ci… Elle prit la lettre blanche qu'elle avait écrite pour Nord et la serra nerveusement avant de la fourrer précipitamment dans la poche de son jean. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu que son vœu se réalise…

Elle cligna des yeux et sentit que son regard se troubla de larmes, ses cils s'alourdirent mais elle lutta contre les larmes :

- Ne lutte pas, Kiara. Pleure. Pour le courage que tu as montré, je t'accord cet instant à toi. Indiqua Fau, honnête et respectueux.

Elle sentit ses larmes couler silencieusement et elle serra les poings :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu allié à Pitch ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix entrecoupée.

La question sembla surprendre la Faucheuse qui, la surprise passée, sourit pour répondre :

- Je lui devais un service de longue date. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Fau la coupa avant qu'elle ne parle :

- Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle sourit tristement et d'un coup, elle sembla se calmer. Elle ne tremblait plus, ne serrait plus les poings malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler abondamment, tout devient clair pour elle.

- Mes parents, et mon petit frère… Souffla-t-elle.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête et Kiara essuya ses larmes.

En revoyant ses souvenirs, elle avait réalisé une chose : les esprits de ses parents et de son petit frère bien aimé étaient restés avec elle, étaient entrés en elle. Pendant huit longues années, elle avait vécue en solitaire, mais elle n'avait jamais été seule en réalité…

Trois âmes qui sont censées appartenir à la Mort.

- Lorsque je prendrais ta vie, leurs âmes seront enfin à moi…

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses pleurs mais d'autres perles salées montèrent à ses yeux aussi vivement qu'auparavant :

- Ils trouveront la paix. Tu trouveras sans doute la paix aussi. Indiqua-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu voir une dernière fois Abby et Tommy. Elle repensa aux moments qu'elle avait vécu avec eux. Leur Noël ensemble, le Noël d'une famille, d'une vraie famille unie, un Noël auquel elle n'avait pas eu droit depuis huit ans. La discussion de ce matin avec Abby… Elle était persuadée que Kiara ne partirait pas, mais elle était obligée de la quitter… Pensera-t-elle qu'elle a fugué ? Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès d'elle et surtout, lui dire qu'elle l'aime… Comme une mère…

Les enfants, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Jamie et Sophie ?

Les Gardiens allaient lui manquer, sans doute… Ils étaient devenus une sorte de seconde famille, ou au moins des amis à qui elle pouvait se confier… Elle repensa aux moments parfois drôles, les disputes, les situations étranges qu'ils avaient pu vivre. La vengeraient-ils ? Sûrement…

Mais elle pensa surtout à Jack. À leur baiser. Un baiser glacé, doux et sucré dont la saveur si particulière resterait jusqu'au tout dernier instant sur ses lèvres… Il lui avait apporté de la joie, de l'Espoir, il lui avait appris à nouveau ce qu'étaient que vivre et s'amuser. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire, rire. Il l'avait domptée. En cet instant, il représentant tout pour elle. Elle aurait voulu plonger dans ses bras, être réconfortée par lui, elle aurait voulu lui dire au moins une fois qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le remerciait, mais elle ne le pourrait jamais… Elle s'en voulait car elle ne pourrait pas tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faites, d'aller patiner avec lui au lac où il était né…

Elle aurait voulu laisser ses mauvais souvenirs et ses regrets de côtés, mais même si elle acceptait son sort, elle aurait voulu partir le cœur léger… Et non pas lourd comme de la pierre, comme il l'était en cet instant…

- J'aurais.. voulu avoir une seconde chance… Souffla-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Fau resta silencieux un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle, doucement, sans que le moindre son ne révèle ses pas. Kiara essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais sans succès… Elle laissait tellement derrière elle… Elle avait enfin, après huit années de souffrance, touché le rêve, elle aurait souhaité qu'il se transforme en Espoir, en réalité. Mais à peine avait-elle effleuré ce désir éphémère qu'il lui était retirée aussitôt…

_- Tout le monde_ voudrait une seconde chance… Souffla Fau.

Il releva son visage et pour la première fois, elle vit clairement son visage. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Son visage était long, fin, grisâtre, il avait de fines lèvres qui ne laissaient place qu'à un faible sourire. Ses iris étaient gris comme une pierre tombale, mais ses yeux reflétaient une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir chez la Mort. De la douleur. De la pitié. Elle comprit que même si prendre les vies était son rôle, cela lui faisait atrocement mal…

Elle sécha ses larmes, redressa son visage et affronta son sort. Enfin. Plus question de fuir.

Elle ferma les yeux et Fau se pencha légèrement vers elle. Il hésita un instant puis effleura son front de ses lèvres, un doux baiser comme un dernier au revoir, un adieu lancé à qui conque voudrait l'entendre…

Kiara s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol et la lumière de sa dague s'éteignit doucement…

Fau leva le visage vers le ciel, il s'assombrit encore plus et les vents se déchaînèrent. La tornade se forma. Elle se mit à tout balayer et quelques cris retentir dans les magasins et les immeubles. Il regarda ensuite les deux cheveux de sables noir qui partirent en volant et hérissant avec leurs cris dignes des pires hurlements lancés par la Mort…

Du côté des Gardiens, ils continuaient de se battre contre l'Union des Ténèbres. Quand ils essayaient de se défiler pour aller aider Kiara, ils se faisaient prendre à nouveau et ce petit jeu dura longtemps… Jusqu'à ce qu'un vrombissement assourdissant ne se mette à les rendre sourds. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent tous une tornade se former lentement avant de se mettre à balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage…

Soudain, deux Cauchemars arrivèrent en braillant, ils se postèrent aux côtés de Pitch et renâclèrent. Un long sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à rire :

- Enfin.. ! Enfin !

Jack, Nord et les autres Gardiens s'immobilisèrent, craignant le pire :

- Enfin.. quoi ? Murmura Jack, son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

Pitch le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Enfin ! Reprit-il d'un air hystérique.

Il se tourna vers ses alliés et il pencha légèrement la tête :

- Allons-nous-en, à présent.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Bunny en se redressant.

- Tu t'enfuis encore, Pitch ?! S'écria Nord en serrant les poignets de ses sabres.

Il se tourna légèrement vers eux avec un sourire :

- Oh non. Je ne m'enfuis pas, disons, que je vous rends un petit service…

- Un service .. ? Souffla Fée, interloquée.

-Si tu ne t'enfuis pas, alors bats-toi ! Hurla Jack en serrant son bâton. Finissons-en, Pitch !

Le sourire de Pitch s'étira un peu plus et il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré :

- Oh non !.. Cela ne fait que commencer !

L'Union des Ténèbres s'évapora, disparaissait dans le noir des ombres…

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre. La tornade s'était éloignée mais les nuages étaient toujours aussi sombres. Le vent se mit à tomber.

Les Gardiens restèrent immobiles longuement, regardant l'endroit où avait disparu Pitch un instant plus tôt…

Soudain, le silence lourd fut rompu par des cris et des appels. Ils se retournèrent et virent Jamie et les autres enfants courir vers eux. Sans Kiara.

Le sang de Jack en fit qu'un tour et il pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les autres Gardiens serrèrent les dents ou les poings en allant à la rencontre de Jamie dont le visage était ravagé de larmes :

- Jack ! Hurla-t-il.

- Jamie ! Que s'est-il passé ?! Hurla Jack.

- Ki.. Kiara ! Elle.. Elle a et puis, et Fau et .. !

Jamie sanglota et Fée se posa au sol, près de lui :

- Jamie, calme-toi et raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé… Murmura-t-elle doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Il s'écarta et il montra ce que les jumeaux tiraient… Le cœur de Jack cessa de battre en voyant la luge sur laquelle ils avaient installé Kiara.

Jack lâcha son bâton et l'abandonna auprès des Gardiens alors qu'il se jetait sur Kiara :

- Non ! Hurla-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla et approcha sa main, n'osant la toucher. Son visage au teint de porcelaine était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Son corps ne bougeait pas, ses cheveux lui faisait un oreiller sombre. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son visage était apaisé, mais en même temps, ravagé…

Il déglutit en secouant la tête et approcha ses doigts de sa main, mais à peine l'effleura-t-il qu'il s'immobilisa sur place. Elle était froide. Elle était aussi froide que lui, hors, elle était humaine, son sang était chaud dans ses veines et quand il l'approchait, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir… Mais là, seul un pic de glace s'enfonça lentement dans son cœur …

- Non.. Non… Murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, s'attendant à ce qu'un miracle se produise et qu'elle se réveille :

- Kiara ! Non ! Hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa ses épaules et la secoua mais rien n'y fit aucun mouvement. Rien du tout. Aucune réaction de sa part…

Elle était ..

- Non !

Il refusait d'admettre l'horrible vérité. Il aurait voulu la protéger, il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, pour lui permettre d'avoir une vraie vie, heureuse, une seconde chance, mais elle était _morte_ ! Elle était ..

Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur son visage et lorsqu'il toucha sa joue, il réalisa que c'était une larme. Il n'avait pas versé une larme en trois siècles de solitude. Il pleurait pour Kiara.

Il secoua la tête et les larmes roulèrent de plus belles le long de ses joues :

- Non.. Souffla-t-il.

Il attrapa le corps de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et il sanglota. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, il sanglota comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il cria et hurla, il aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux mais il s'accrochait à Kiara comme à son dernier Espoir… Elle.. elle avait réellement été son Espoir et l'étincelle qui avait rendu sa vie si intense…

Il leva un visage ravagé vers le ciel et aperçut la lune entre deux nuages… Il perdit son souffle et secoua la tête :

- Tu.. pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?! Hurla-t-il soudainement, s'adressant à l'Homme de la Lune.

Les autres Gardiens, Jamie et les enfants levèrent un visage triste vers la Lune qui brilla un peu plus fort sans pour autant répondre. Un pétillement d'Espoir s'alluma dans leurs regards mais Jack continua de pousser ses lamentations déchirantes :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?! Répéta-t-il. Tu m'as rendu immortel quand j'ai sauvé ma sœur, elle a sauvé une douzaine d'enfants ! N'a-t-elle pas assez souffert et vécu de drames comme ça ?!

Seul le silence sembla lui répondre. Il ravala un autre sanglot et serra encore plus fort le corps froid de la jeune fille contre son cœur :

- Elle méritait de vivre ! Elle mérite une seconde chance ! Pourquoi ne la lui offres-tu pas ?!

Un long silence. Il ouvrit la bouche puis il continua, tremblotant :

- Reprend mon immortalité ! Reprend ma vie ! Je pourrais donner ma vie pour elle ! Donne-lui mon immortalité ! Je t'en .. _supplie_ .. !

Fée et les autres Gardiens hoquetèrent de surprise en entendant les paroles inimaginables que venait de prononcer Jack… Mais, déjà, leur attention se reporta sur autre chose. Les Gardiens et Jack ouvrirent soudainement leurs yeux. Une réponse. L'Homme de la Lune avait répondu. Mais .. quelle réponse avait-il osé prononcer ?

« _Ce n'est pas à moi de la ramener._ » Dit-il simplement.

Jack sentit son cœur entier secoué de soubresauts, il fut incapable de retenir ses cris de douleur. Son cœur était en morceaux, déchiré, anéanti… Il serra la taille de Kiara et observa son visage alors que toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait verser tombaient sur les joues blanches de la jeune fille…

Il repensa à leurs baisers. Elle s'était écartée brusquement, elle avait pris peur. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Il mordit ses lèvres au point de se faire saigner et il sentit ses épaules tomber, s'alourdir… Il avait été .. si heureux… Avoir senti, en serait-ce qu'un instant ses lèvres douce et chaudes avait été pour lui, l'arrivée au paradis...

« _On reparlera de tout ça la prochaine fois, d'accord ?_ »

Sa propre phrase tourna dans sa tête, encore et encore…

Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre baiser. Il n'y aurait .. plus rien…

Il plongea son visage dans son cou froid et il sanglota à nouveau, ravagé de douleur :

- Elle mérite.. une seconde chance… Souffla-t-il, désespéré…

Il tremblait tant cela lui faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne lâchait plus le corps inerte, il la gardait près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle était .. partie… Définitivement…

Une neige froide se mit à tomber doucement, les flocons volaient autour d'eux.

Fée voleta jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras dans un maigre effort de réconfort. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Les enfants baissèrent la tête et pleurèrent longuement… Les Gardiens fermèrent leurs yeux et soudain, Nord vit quelque chose sur le sol, dans la neige…

Bunny tenta de faire passer le tremblement de son museau et les larmes dans ses yeux pour une poussière ou un flocon. Sab garda le visage bas, mains serrées, ne sachant que faire…

Nord observa longuement ce qui était la neige et remuait légèrement au vent. Une enveloppe blanche et froissée qui était tombée de la poche de Kiara quand Jack l'avait reprise contre lui… Il ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant l'enveloppe, il se pencha, la ramassa et la regarda longuement avant de l'ouvrir.

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues tout ce temps coulèrent enfin. Il leva un visage triste vers les nuages…

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à la fougueuse fille qui était arrivée par accident dans son atelier, qui avait tout fait pour l'agacer, qui se voulait forte mais qui s'était révélée être fragile, vulnérable, ravagée par son passé et la culpabilité. Il repensa au souhait de Kiara de toujours vouloir protéger les enfants puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger son petit frère de la Mort…

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la voix de Kiara prononcer les deux toutes petites phrases qu'elle avait écrites en plein milieu de la page :

« _Je souhaiterais recevoir deux choses. La possibilité de vous remercier tous, et celle d'avoir une seconde chance._ »

Ce jour-là, seuls les cris de douleur de Jack firent échos dans le silence angoissant de Burgess alors que l'Union des Ténèbres commençait seulement à mettre en place son plan ...

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? :D_

_J'attends vos reviews au plus vite ! :D_

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je n'ai utilisé le terme "Union des Ténèbres" que maintenant, pourquoi, parce que c'est maintenant que le vrai plan de Pitch commence ! :D Tout ce que les Gardiens & Kiara ont vécu, ce n'était que le début ... Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, Kiara est belle et bien morte et oui, l'Homme de la Lune ne la ramènera pas !_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi, mais histoire d'éviter que vous attendiez tout l'après-midi, attendez-le plutôt le soir ! ;)_


	23. Espoirs

_Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard ! Décidément, je suis impardonnable... Mais pour me faire pardonner de tous mes retards, je vous ferais un chapitre supplémentaire la semaine prochaine ! ;)_

_Sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes très touchée ! :D_

_**Sasage** : Au niveau des réactions, à part celles des Gardiens et de Jack, il n'y en aura pas d'autres aujourd'hui. Mais au prochain chapitre, ou l'après prochain... Mais tu verras ! XD_

_**Fictoshi** : Je suis contente que tu aies pleuré - c'était le but, après tout ! Si tu as versé de vraies larmes, j'en suis fière ! x)_

_**Shiro** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la mort de Kiara ait été, comme tu l'as dit, déchirante ! Quant à Pitch, oui, il avait tout prévu depuis le début ! :P Quant à la vengeance de Kiara, ce n'est pas au rendez-vous pour le moment ! :3_

_**Alyzée** : Tu me permets de t'appeler comme ça ? En plus, j'adoooore ce prénom ! *_* Je suis contente que ce chapitre soit ton préféré parce que TOUTE l'histoire de ma fic s'est tissé à partir de ce chapitre ! :3 Mais attend le dernier chapitre avant de décider quel sera ton chapitre préféré ! :D_

_**Thomas** : Encore une fois, puis-je me permettre d'être aussi familière ? " Moi aussi j'adore Jack, à peu près autant que j'aime lui faire du mal ! :P_

_**Mikipeach** : Ta review m'a particulièrement touché parce que tu as mis les mots justes pour manquer de me faire pleurer ! Si tu ne savais pas quoi dire, sache que ça a suffit pour me couper les mots, je suis incapable de t'exprimer à quel point je peux être heureuse de ta réaction ! :D_

_**Delph** : Alliée à Pitch ? Ah ça non jamais ! Je pourrais jamais effleurer Jack en vrai, il est trop mignon ! XD Et ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas été connectée ! ;)_

_**Nawell** : Je suis tellement heureuse grâce à ta review, tu n'as pas idée ! / Non seulement tu as aimé mon chapitre, mais en plus, tu as eu les larmes aux yeux, et en plus tu t'es attachée à Kiara (là, par contre, sur le coup, t'es pas chanceuse avec ce que je lui ai fait ! XD) Pour le "réunis pour toujours", quand bien même Kiara reviendrait par un heureux hasard des morts, Jack lui en veut pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. Tu te demandes là "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me sort ?! Il lui en veut ?! Depuis quand ?!" Eh bah, tu auras ta réponse à la fin de ce chapitre ! ;)_

_**Saphyara** : Ahah ! Je n'attends qu'une chose, avoir tes idées pour qui ou quoi pourrait ramener Kiara, si je décide de la ramener ! J'aime vous faire tourner en bourrique, c'est dingue... Pour l'instant, j'ai eu droit à Fau, Jack et Jack ET Nord ! XD Alors, que proposes-tu ? :D_

_**Mizu** : Comme toujours, ta review était aussi émouvante que longue ! :D Tes premières phrases sont indescriptibles (dans le bon sens du terme !) Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à la totalité de ta review, mais pour l'Homme de la Lune, peut-être remontera-t-il dans ton estime dans ce chapitre ? Pour le caractère des perso, j'ai peur d'avoir trop modifier Bunny dans ce chapitre, alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Ah, et tu l'auras deviné, mais ton histoire avec Bunny arrive ! :D Pour la Mort, je pense que chacun devrait y avoir sa propre représentation, elle est importante. Pas seulement dans cette fic mais sa symbologie est si importante dans le monde, qu'il est impossible pour moi d'en faire une description précise parce que personne ne peut se la représentait comme je le fais... Sinon, pour revenir à ton histoire Bunny-Jack, y'en a une grosse partie ici, mais par la suite de la fanfic, Bunny va devenir le confident de Jack, et tu les verras souvent fourrés ensemble. Comme des frères ! ;)_

_**Angel** : Je me permets d'abréger ton pseudo ! ;) Déjà, merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de savoir qu'elle t'ait autant plu !_

_**Anonymous** : Oui, oui... Je sais, je suis cruelle. (Et j'ai pas fini avec le sadisme ! XD) Si c'est si compliqué de te faire pleurer et que j'ai réussi, dans ce cas, je suis comblée ! :D _

_**BluHair** : Hmm... Oui. Kiara est morte. Et désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu pour la death fic, mais bon, après toutes les morts dans le film, c'était un peu évident ! Bon, techniquement, il n'y a que Jack qui est mort mais les autres Gardiens étaient "quelqu'un" avant donc sont morts. Et puis, Pippa - la petite soeur de Jack - aussi est morte en trois siècles. Alors, une personne de plus ou de moins, au point où on en est ! XD_

_**Marion** : Ahah, attend de voir ce qu'ils préparent ! :D Merci de me dire que c'était bien écrit ! Ca m'émeut (ce verbe est vraiment trop bizarre ...) ! XD_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent toutes énormément ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXIII : Espoirs

_Royaume des Ténèbres_

Pitch observait dans sa vasque noire les réactions des Gardiens et surtout, celle de ce Jack Frost. Il était prêt à donner sa vie et son immortalité pour elle ? Bien… Les choses étaient encore mieux que prévu.

Il était dans son antre aux étranges formes, à l'architecture cauchemardesque et improbable. Tout n'était que Ténèbres autour d'eux, la seule chose qui apportait un peu de lumière était le grand Globe noir aux lumières encore scintillantes et les torches enflammés de temps en temps. Mais le reste n'était qu'obscurité, il suffisait de faire un pas en avant et on ne savait pas si on tomberait dans un vide sans fond ou si on poserait le pied sur le sol froid…

Ses alliés l'entouraient, tous piétinant d'impatience en attendant l'arrivée de Fau et surtout, de la puissance des pouvoirs de Kiara.

Enfin, ils sentirent l'aura familière et pourtant, terrorisante même pour eux de la Faucheuse qui se glissa sans le moindre bruit, le moindre frémissement jusqu'à Pitch qui avait un sourire comblé. Il frappa dans ses mains en voyant Fau et sautilla sur place, sa réaction aurait pu être drôle si une telle lueur de folie ne brillait pas dans ses yeux :

- Tu les as ? Tu les as ?! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de Fau.

Ce dernier tendit ses bras, les manches larges de sa cape noire recouvraient largement ses mains si bien que jusqu'à présent, personne, pas même les alliés de Pitch ou lui-même n'avaient pu les voir. Mais les manches glissèrent et ils virent deux mains grisâtres, d'une peau si fine qu'elle semblait transparente. Ils pouvaient voir les os blancs qui ressortaient particulièrement dans cet univers sombre. Les doigts étaient longs, fins et squelettiques mais avant qu'ils ne détaillent plus ses mains, une lueur blanche se mit à briller au milieu de ses paumes.

Les yeux de Pitch s'agrandirent de fascination alors que son sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir. Les autres, bien qu'inquiets et nerveux pas la présence de Fau, se penchèrent en avant pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Fau redressa légèrement sa tête et regarda Pitch même si ce dernier ne voyait pas ses yeux, il sentait la pression que la Faucheuse exerçait sur lui par le regard :

- Pitch, voici les pouvoirs de Kiara. Quant à moi, je garde ce qui était convenu.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Répondit Pitch d'un air dédaigneux, le regard fixé sur les pouvoirs de sa petite-fille.

Il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'avait dit Fau qui le laissa prendre les pouvoirs.

La lumière blanche entoura Pitch comme une aura aveuglante et puis, doucement, elle devint aussi noire que l'être en lui-même. La lueur sombre sembla briller et s'étendre, les alliés clignèrent des yeux, ahuris avant qu'une sorte d'onde de choc se les projette soudainement en arrière. Seul Fau ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, regardant Pitch qui partait dans un fou rire machiavélique :

- Enfin ! Enfin ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai ses pouvoirs ! Je suis assez puissant pour vaincre les Gardiens ! ENFIN !

Il explosa de rire et l'instant d'après, Fau se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Ne voyant plus son plus précieux associé, Pitch cessa de rire et chercha du regard la sombre silhouette qui partait doucement :

- Fau ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

La Faucheuse se retourna lentement, son visage caché par sa capuche et ses mains à nouveaux recouvertes par les tissus amples.

- Je ne suis plus à ton service, Pitch.

Le visage du croque mitaine se décomposa, il sembla pâlir puis il serra les dents et les poings. Il était en colère.

Une fois la surprise et l'étonnement passés pour les autres alliés, ils regardèrent avidement la réaction de Pitch qui ne fit que trembloter légèrement de colère, sans rien dire ou afficher d'autre sur son visage.

- Et pour quelle _raison_, je te prie ? Demanda-t-il doucement, se contrôlant manifestement de céder à la colère.

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te suivrais dans ta folie mégalomane, Pitch. Je me fiche des enfants, de leur sort, tout ce que je voulais, c'était les âmes des parents et du frère de Kiara qui étaient restés près d'elle. Tu voulais ses pouvoirs. En lui prenant la vie, nous obtenions tous les deux ce que nous voulions, mais je ne t'ai _jamais_ dit que je te servirais. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le regard de Pitch sembla s'embraser de fureur, il entrouvrit la bouche mais Fau le coupa avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit :

- Je te devais un service, à présent, nous sommes quittes, Pitch. Je m'en vais et retourne à mes occupations…

Il se retourna et partit tranquillement, pas perturbé le moins du monde alors que la colère de Pitch semblait flamboyer. Les torches s'élevèrent d'un coup dans les airs, faisant sursautant les trois autres créatures malgré elles. L'obscurité qui les entourait sembla plus profonde, encore moins accueillante, plus cruelle alors que Pitch se retournait furieusement, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il brûlait de rage et pourrait détruire quiconque s'approcherait de lui en cet instant – chose que ni Némésis, ni Jack O' Lantern, ni Cimbaeth ne tenterait de faire. Bien que l'envie de prononcer une phrase ironique ou cinglante étrangla presque Jack qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, dissimulant avec difficulté le rictus qui risquait d'étirer ses lèvres fines…

- Peu importe ! Rugit soudainement Pitch. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Maintenant que j'ai les pouvoirs de Kiara et qu'elle est morte, il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !

Il se tourna vers ses alliés qui se redressèrent d'un coup, effaçant toute peur ou inquiétude de leurs visages :

- La seconde partie du plan va être mise en place, préparez-vous à partir ce soir lorsque la nuit sera tombée !

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Les bougies brillaient de partout. Les yétis grognaient tristement et les lutins balançaient doucement leurs chapeaux pointus pour faire sonner leurs clochettes délicatement. Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée observaient le globe encore lumineux pour l'instant malgré l'obscurité de deuil qui s'était imposé. Ils observèrent longuement la dalle au sol.

Depuis l'arrivée de Jack en tant que Gardien, des petits changements s'étaient opérés magiquement. La dalle avec le grand G n'était plus un losange avec des petits triangles représentant un Gardien accroché à chacun des côtés de la figure, mais à présent, c'était un pentagone, avec un cinquième triangle qui représentait Jack.

Fée voleta doucement jusqu'au centre de la dalle et posa une bougie supplémentaire sur le grand G. Kiara était morte en protégeant les enfants, elle aussi était une Gardienne. Personne ne contredit le choix de Fée de placer la bougie à cet endroit. Personne ne prononça un mot. Personne ne pleura.

Mais ils se prirent la main, comme avec la disparition de Sab quelques mois plus tôt et ils partagèrent leur douleur silencieusement.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne, mais Jack restait obstinément cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Une fois la mort de Kiara définitivement sûre, les quatre « vieux » Gardiens ramenèrent les enfants chez eux, les réconfortant comme ils le pouvaient tandis que Jack insista pour emmener le corps dans la forêt. Les Gardiens ne pouvaient pas enterrer le corps de Kiara, elle méritait des obsèques dignes de ce nom et son corps devait être retrouvé par ses parents. Lorsqu'ils verront qu'elle a disparu, ils lanceront des recherches et retrouveront le corps sans vie dans la forêt, ils penseront sans doute qu'elle s'est perdue et est morte de froid. Tout simplement.

Chaque Gardien s'était proposé à le faire pour Jack pour qui la douleur était immense, mais il refusa et prit le corps de Kiara dans ses bras sans un mot avant de partir rapidement. Une fois qu'ils le perdirent de vue, les Gardiens s'occupèrent des enfants traumatisés…

Quelques temps plus tard, il est revenu, tête baissé, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Il ne dit pas un mot et monta dans le traîneau, serrant la mâchoire et les poings férocement. Une fois arrivés au Pôle, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne dit pas une seule parole, même quand Nord et Fée allèrent le réconforter, il resta muet, quand ils lui parlèrent de la cérémonie, il resta inexpressif et immobile.

Maintenant, plusieurs heures après la cérémonie, Nord et les autres commençaient à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Fée se rongeait les ongles et ne cessait de remettre ses plumes en place tout en donnant des ordres absents à ses petites fées qui semblaient elles aussi, épuisées de tristesse malgré leur effervescence… Sab commençait à dormir mais il sursautait toutes les deux minutes avant de secouer la tête, se rappelant que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment de dormir… Bunny restait appuyé contre une colonne, pattes croisés sur son torse et grognait une fois de temps en temps quand les réactions de Nord l'exaspéraient – ce dernier ne cessait de tourner en rond, murmurant des phrases en russe inintelligibles…

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille lui parler ! Déclara soudain Fée, en se redressant et se tournant vers les « hommes ».

- Bah, vas-y. Fit Bunny.

- Je.. je ne peux pas… Souffla-t-elle avant de s'entourer de ses bras.

Bunny fit la moue. Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était amoureuse de Jack et il venait d'hurler qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour une autre fille… Mais si elle semblait être passée au-delà de sa jalousie, ça devait toujours la ronger de l'intérieur. Et elle devait également se sentir coupable de la mort de Kiara qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver les enfants – ce qui, à la base, était leur boulot à _eux_…

Il se tourna vers Nord qui arrêta de bouger et se frotta la barbe nerveusement, son regard allant dans tous les coins de la pièce :

- Je ne peux pas le réconforter, j'en serai incapable… Ça.. ça me rappelle trop..

Sa voix se brisa et Bunny soupira. Si le souvenir d'Alexandra revenait hanter Nord, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Dans un ultime espoir, Bunny se tourna vers Sab qui fit une moue ensommeillée. Il n'était pas sûr de finir la conversation et puis, si Jack gardait le visage obstinément détourné, ce n'étaient pas les signes de sables de Sab qui allaient le réconforter des masses…

- Bunny… Commença Nord doucement.

- Va lui parler, s'il te plaît, il t'écoutera, toi… Murmura Fée.

Bunny se redressa en grognant :

- Ben voyons, "m'écouter"... Faites-lui manger des carottes et sauter à pieds joints pendant que vous y êtes !

Il roula les yeux mais partit quand même voir la chambre du garçon. Sa chambre se trouvait dans la partie destinée aux Gardiens – chacun d'entre eux avaient une chambre (ou un terrier, ou un lit de sable, selon les cas) aux endroits respectifs de chaque Gardien. Seul Jack n'avait pas encore de lieux qui lui appartenait, à proprement dit. D'après Nord, il ne venait quasiment jamais dormir au Palais de Glace. Mais quand il venait, épuisé, après avoir créé une tempête de neige colossale, il s'effondrait sur son lit qui se glaçait rapidement et dormait trois jours complets avant de récupérer suffisamment pour retourner embêter les yétis et se moquer des elfes qui ne comprenaient pas _pourquoi_ il riait…

Bunny lança un regard à sa propre chambre, sur la porte de bois était gravé sa silhouette simplifiée : un lapin. Évidemment. Il passa devant les chambres de Fée et Sab et se retrouva devant celle de Jack, il pouvait déjà sentir le froid qui émanait de la chambre. Il soupira une dernière fois, inspira pour se donner du courage et frappa. Aucun son. Il frappa une nouvelle fois en grognant mais à nouveau, aucune réaction de l'autre côté. Fortement agacé par la tête de mule glacée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et entra mais se glaça immédiatement en entrant. Il était fou de colère une seconde plus tôt mais lorsqu'il vit l'air désespéré de Jack, il cessa tout mouvement et frissonna. Jamais, _jamais_, Jack n'avait été si.. vulnérable…

- Jack… Murmura le Lapin avant de refermer la porte.

Jack était assis sur le grand bord de la fenêtre et regardait la tempête de neige au dehors. Son bâton avait été inhabituellement abandonné au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui. Jack avait les genoux relevés et les coudes posés dessus, son visage était tourné vers le paysage extérieur.

Bunny s'approcha doucement de Jack et s'assit avec lui, son visage de lapin regardant la chambre. Il n'était pas encore assez confident avec Jack – même si ce dernier l'avait déjà sauvé plusieurs fois, et le monde avec – pour pouvoir le réconforter ouvertement, lui tapoter l'épaule ou lui dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait que lui apporter sa présence…

Un silence s'imposa pendant de longues, très longues minutes où aucun des deux ne bougea et où seul le souffle bruyant du vent résonna dans les couloirs du Palais de Glace…

- Tu..

Bunny tourna brusquement la tête vers Jack, tellement surpris par son début de phrase soudaine qu'il en avait presque eu peur. Jack avait gardé le regard parfaitement fixé sur le paysage enneigé et la tempête qui ne fit que s'accentuer encore plus…

- Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Lâcha finalement le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il ne bougea pas mais Bunny se pencha légèrement en avant, haussant un sourcil :

- Répondu à quoi, au juste ?

Un silence lui répondit. Bunny observa Jack mais il soupira en se détournant quand il comprit qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre, mais Jack réussit à le surprendre encore en tournant enfin son visage vers Bunny qui déglutit en voyant le regard de Jack. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude remplis de malice, de joie et pétillants de vie étaient ternes et ravagés d'une tristesse sans fond…

- Quand je t'avais demandé si tu étais déjà tombé amoureux, tu as ri mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu… Reprit Jack.

Bunny ouvrit les babines, il voulait lui mentir et lui dire le contraire mais en croisant le regard de Jack, il en fut incapable… Il soupira profondément, agacé par son propre comportement. Mais après tout ce que ce garçon venait de vivre, il méritait au moins une réponse honnête.

- En réalité, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack haussa un sourcil surpris puis cligna des yeux… Bunny soupira d'exaspération en comprenant qu'il allait devoir lui raconter son histoire :

- Je te préviens, Jack, seul Nord est au courant de mon histoire, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit, tu es un immortel mort !

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Son mutisme était _sérieusement_ inquiétant, c'était _Jack Frost_ après tout !

Mais Bunny regarda dans le vide et ses yeux brillèrent d'une étincelle que Jack n'avait jamais vu. De la tristesse…

- J'étais un lapin australien tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je vivais avec mes dix-sept frères et sœurs dans le terrier de nos parents et un jour, une autre famille de lapins est venue s'installer dans le voisinage.

Jack haussa un sourcil. Il passa outre les « _dix-sept frères et sœurs_ » et surtout, « _le voisinage _» à la mode lapine…

Bunny soupira, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas exaspéré, agacé ou autre, il était juste mélancolique en revivant son souvenir :

- Et il y avait cette lapine .. Murmura-t-il. Elle était magnifique, avec de grands yeux bleus splendides et si expressifs ! Elle s'appelait Marguerite.

Jack tenta à nouveau d'ignorer le « _Marguerite_ », pour lui, c'était plus un nom de vache que de lapine…

- Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de l'approcher, elle n'était jamais là… Et un jour, j'ai vu où elle allait et je l'ai suivie.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora.

_Il l'avait poursuivie sur une très longue distance à travers les grandes herbes folles qui se balançaient au rythme du vent et il s'était abimé les pattes dans les cailloux du désert mais il s'en fichait, il continuait de suivre du regard la silhouette bondissante et si gracieuse de sa petite Marguerite… _

_Il aperçut enfin une grande ferme, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Il y avait des animaux dans des enclos mais Marguerite les contourna et il hésita à la suivre, s'ils s'approchaient trop des humains, ils risquaient de se faire repérer… Mais en la perdant de vue, il secoua sa petite frimousse et bondit à sa poursuite. Il l'aperçut, les pattes avants posées sur le bord du bas d'une barrière qui regardait un enclos plus petit que les autres. Il s'approcha et réalisa qu'en plus de la barrière en bois qui entourait la clôture, il y avait également une sorte de grillage pour empêcher les animaux de passer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il y avait comme une petite cabane dans l'enclos-même – sûrement pour les bêtes captives de cet enclos. _

_Il s'approcha légèrement et Marguerite se retourna brusquement. En le voyant, elle remua le museau et les oreilles avant de cligner de ses grands yeux expressifs…_

_- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle doucement._

_Bunny tapota des pattes le sol sablonneux, il était tellement gêné qu'il aurait voulu s'enfuir, si seulement un terrier pouvait apparaître sous ses pattes quand il tapotait le sol, histoire de s'enfuir au plus vite…_

_- Hmm.. heu… Je.. je t'ai suivie… Avoua-t-il, tout penaud._

_Elle sembla étonnée qu'il ait pris tant de risques pour la suivre. Après tout, s'approcher des humains était interdis pour les animaux sauvages, surtout les lapins. Ils étaient chassés par ces bêtes d'humains qui les dévoraient et récupérer leurs pelages…_

_- Tu m'as suivie ? Répéta-t-elle._

_Elle baissa le regard, gênée à son tour puis affronta à nouveau les yeux verts et si tendres de son compagnon de fortune :_

_- Tu es E. Aster Bunnymund, non ? Le cadet de la famille voisine de la mienne, non ?_

_- Tu.. tu connais mon nom ? Bafouilla-t-il._

_- Bien sûr, je te regarde souvent depuis mon terrier… Tu es très mignon !_

_Il aurait eu des joues, il aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles mais il se contenta d'ouvrir grands les yeux et de sauter sur place. Par gêne mais aussi pour exprimer son bonheur. _

_Et puis, il entendit un drôle de bruit, un homme sortait de la ferme. Aster se plaqua au sol en baissant les oreilles mais le fermier alla de l'autre côté sans les repérer et il passa de l'autre côté de la maison…_

_Le lapin soupira de soulagement et réalisa que son petit cœur battait trop vite par la peur :_

_- Mais enfin, que viens-tu faire ici ? Aussi près des humains, c'est dangereux ! S'écria-t-il en la rejoignant._

_- Je viens ici pour espérer… Murmura-t-elle doucement._

_Il pencha la tête sur le côté et elle pointa la patte dans la direction de l'enclos pour désigner ce qu'il s'y trouvait… Aster lança un regard et ouvrit grands les babines de stupeur. Des lapins. Il y avait un tas de lapins qui gambadaient joyeusement dans cette prison !_

_- On doit les aider, on doit les libérer, ils doivent-_

_- Non. Le coupa-t-elle._

_Il lui lança un regard étonné et elle continua, les yeux rêveurs :_

_- Attend un peu, tu comprendras…_

_Soudain, quelqu'un d'autre sortit de la maison. Bunny se plaqua à nouveau sur le sol, immobilisant tous les muscles de son corps tandis que Marguerite restait sagement assise sur le sable. Une petite humaine, une enfant, courut en rigolant vers l'enclos à lapins. En la voyant arriver, ils se mirent à bondir vers elle. Elle grimpa par-dessus la barrière et une fois à genoux sur le sol, elle ouvrit ses bras et plusieurs lapins lui sautèrent dedans._

_Complètement interloqué, Aster releva légèrement la tête, babines entrouvertes… La curiosité prit le dessus sur la peur et il se releva complètement pour mieux voir la scène. Les lapins étaient chatouillés, câlinés, choyés par la petite fille qui riait autant aux éclats qu'ils étaient heureux…_

_- Je n'en reviens pas… Souffla le pauvre Aster, secoué par ce qu'il voyait._

_- Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ! Soupira Marguerite._

_- Les lapins ?_

_- Oui, et aussi la petite fille… Regarde comme leurs yeux brillent de bonheur, de joie et d'espoir ! Ce que je voudrais pouvoir avoir tant de merveilles dans les pupilles ! Ce serait tellement beau de vivre en étant tellement aimé !_

_- Mais ta famille t'aime…_

_- Oui, mais l'Amour d'une famille et l'Amour d'une humaine sont totalement différents…_

_- L'Amour d'une humaine ?_

_- Une famille te soutient, t'élève et fait tout pour ton bonheur.. Mais quelqu'un, comme cette petite fille, qui t'aime comme un ami, un confident, une personne sur qui compter, c'est tellement beau, tellement précieux… Elle raconte tous ses secrets aux lapins qui l'écoutent…_

_Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :_

_- Je voudrais que mon rêve se réalise… Tous les soirs, je pris la lune d'exaucer mon souhait…_

_- Que souhaites-tu ? Murmura Aster._

_- Vivre entouré de chaleur humaine… Je voudrais être auprès de ces lapins…_

_Elle le regarda et plongea son regard bleu océan intense dans celui d'Aster qui se retrouva transporté :_

_- Pas toi ?_

_- Si c'est avec toi, oui… Souffla-t-il._

_Elle le regarda curieusement avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur l'enclos._

Bunny redressa la tête et se rendit compte que Jack l'écoutait sans rechigner, l'air sérieux et innocent à la fois…

- Et après ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, j'allais avec elle voir les lapins de l'enclos et la petite fille… Mais un jour, la petite Rebecca – c'était son nom – était venue plus tard et on était resté devant l'enclos jusque tard dans la nuit. On allait partir mais..

_Bunny revoyait encore cette nuit claire, si claire que Marguerite et lui pouvaient voir rien qu'avec la lueur des étoiles et l'éclat de la lune… Ils étaient partis et bondissaient au plus vite quand soudain, ils entendirent un son à la fois familier et redouté. Un serpent. Leur ennemi naturel. Le frémissement de sa langue semblait vibrer de tous les côtés, impossible de savoir où il se trouvait exactement même s'il était encore loin… Ils se mirent à paniquer :_

_- On doit s'abriter avant qu'il ne nous trouve ! S'écria Marguerite._

_Aster tourna le regard tout autour de lui, guettant dans la pénombre des hautes herbes le serpent… Soudain, ils entendirent un très léger craquement, le lapin se retourna et vit le serpent qui bondissait vers Marguerite. Sans réfléchir, Aster poussa Marguerite hors de la trajectoire du serpent et il sentit soudainement une énorme douleur dans sa patte avant… Il poussa un cri mais soudain, le serpent s'écroula au sol, inerte comme frappé par la foudre mais il n'y avait pas de foudre…_

_- Aster ! S'écria Marguerite._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, des larmes dans ses grands yeux bleus :_

_- Tu.. tu.. tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Souffla-t-elle._

_Il grimaça de douleur, incapable de tout mouvement… Elle se pencha vers lui, inquiète :_

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dis, Aster ? C'est toi qui sais toujours quoi faire d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis perdue ! Aster !_

_Il leva un regard triste vers elle :_

_- Aide… Murmura-t-il…_

_Elle ouvrit grands les yeux :_

_- De l'aide ? Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vais de suite chercher nos parents !_

_Et elle bondit sans perdre de temps, disparaissant de la vue troublée de Bunny. Il ferma les yeux très forts de douleur. La douleur de la morsure, mais plus encore, de savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa Marguerite parce qu'il le savait, il était condamné et elle ne reviendrait jamais à temps… Il sentit que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux._

_- Marguerite.. Aide-moi… Souffla-t-il._

_Puis ce fut l'obscurité. _

- L'obscurité ? Répéta Jack.

Bunny acquiesça. Jack se retrouva plongé dans ses pensées alors que le lapin continua son récit…

_La première chose dont E. Aster Bunnymund se souvienne en se réveillant fut l'immensité de la lune et l'intensité de sa lumière chaleureuse… Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant que faire jusqu'à ce que l'Homme de la Lune ne lui parle :_

_« Bunny. Me permets-tu de t'appeler Bunny ? »_

_- Mon nom est E. Aster Bunnymund, pas Bunny ! S'exclama le lapin, indigné._

_Seul un rire lui répondit alors il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours dans le désert australien mais pas à l'endroit où il s'était fait mordre :_

_- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il._

_« Tu te trouves à l'endroit où tu vas pouvoir prendre une grande décision. »_

_- Une décision ? Pour quoi ?_

_« Bunny- »_

_- Aster._

_« Oui, Bunny, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_- Je me suis fait mordre par un serpent, et Marguerite est partie chercher de l'aide. Mais j'étais déjà en train de-_

_Le lapin cessa tout mouvement et la lumière imposante de la lune sembla acquiescer :_

_« Oui. Tu es mort. »_

_Aster se laissa tomber sur le sol sablonneux pour digérer la nouvelle avant de se redresser :_

_- Mais, pourquoi ? Que.. qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _

_« Je te l'ai dit, tu vas faire un choix. »_

_- Quel choix ?_

_« Tu aimes beaucoup Marguerite, non ? »_

_Aster acquiesça tristement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes :_

_- Oui… J'aurais.. j'aurais juste voulu que ses espoirs deviennent réalité… Je.. je voulais l'aider à ce qu'ils se réalisent…_

_« Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour aider Marguerite. Mais par contre, mes amis et moi protégeons les enfants du monde entier. »_

_- Les enfants ? Répéta Aster. Comme Rebecca ?_

_« Oui, comme Rebecca. Nous faisons en sorte que leurs rêves, leur émerveillement et leurs souvenirs d'enfance soient les plus beaux possibles. Nous faisons en sorte qu'ils rient tout le temps. »_

_L'Homme de la Lune marqua une pause avant de continuer :_

_« Je t'observe depuis longtemps, Bunny. Tu es un bon lapin. Tu as un grand avenir. »_

_- Moi ? Un avenir ? Mais je suis.. je suis.._

_« Justement. Cela te dirait de devenir immortel et de veiller avec nous sur les enfants ? »_

_Aster réfléchit… S'il devenait immortel, il finirait par perdre Marguerite… Il se renfrogna, il l'avait déjà perdue de toute façon alors, à quoi bon vivre – même immortel ? Mais elle aimait tant de voir ces lapins choyés par Rebecca, et même le sourire et le rire de Rebecca étaient merveilleux. S'il pouvait apporter de la joie à Rebecca, et aux autres enfants, Marguerite serait-elle fière de lui ? Elle ne le saurait jamais, évidemment, mais si elle avait été là, elle lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle voulait qu'il n'abandonne pas à cause d'elle, qu'elle voulait qu'il avance et qu'il apporte de la joie aux enfants… Oui. Elle aurait dit ça._

_- Ça sera dur, mais je veux bien…_

_« Je le savais, mon cher Bunny. »_

_- Aster. Corrigea-t-il. Mais comment puis-je apporter de la joie aux enfants du monde ? Demanda-t-il._

_« Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le découvrir. Voyage dans le monde, rencontre les enfants, ils ne te verront pas, mais observe-les et essaie de comprendre ce que tu veux leur apporter. »_

Jack observa longuement Bunny. S'il était aussi grognon, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur de petit lapin australien ? Mais il avait eu le choix, _lui_, il avait une explication, _lui_.

Jack non, et maintenant, il en souffrait plus que jamais…

- Connais-tu la légende du Lapin de Pâques ? Demanda Bunny à Jack qui secoua la tête comme réponse.

- On raconte qu'une femme qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour offrir du chocolat à ses enfants peignit des œufs qu'elle cacha dans son jardin. Les enfants ont trouvé les œufs près d'un lapin alors ils crurent que c'était lui qui les avait pondus…

- Et c'était.. toi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour me voir, mais ils m'ont pris pour un pondeur d'œufs peinturlurés… Chose étrange, j'avais toujours été un artiste mais je n'avais jamais fait grand-chose de mes pattes…

- Mais, comment as-tu su que c'était l'Espoir ce pour quoi tu voulais apporter de la joie aux enfants ?

- Je l'ai su quand j'ai vu le regard de ces enfants… Ils brillaient de beauté, comme ceux de Marguerite quand elle parlait de ses Espoirs… J'en ai parlé à l'Homme de la Lune et je suis devenu officiellement Gardien et j'ai pris cette forme-là. Il m'a annoncé ce jour-là que les Espoirs de Marguerite étaient devenus réalité et que c'était lui qui avait assommé le serpent, avant qu'il ne me dévore...

Jack regarda le paysage enneigé. La tempête s'était légèrement calmée…

- Merci, Bunny… Finit-il par dire.

Bunny sourit doucement mais dans un coin de sa tête, il s'en retrouva attristé. Jack n'avait pas fait la moindre blague, le moindre commentaire, la moindre remarque sur son histoire et pourtant, il lui avait tendu des perches pour tenter de réveiller son côté malicieux. Mais rien du tout.

Bunny commençait à croire que Jack était retombé dans son mutisme désespéré quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

- Kiara avait des pouvoirs. Pas seulement briser ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle quand elle s'énervait, mais elle faisait aussi des rêves prémonitoires.

Bunny haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite ou au moins un mouvement quelconque de la part de Jack. Mais à part sa mâchoire lorsqu'il parlait, rien du tout. Une immobilité affligeante…

- Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais.. elle n'a pas tenté de lutter contre ça, elle n'a pas tenté de changer les choses… Pourquoi .. ? Souffla Jack.

- Peut-être.. n'avait-elle plus envie de fuir ? Après huit années à fuir son passé, ses peurs et ses souvenirs, elle avait trouvé un endroit où vivre et être aimée grâce à toi. Fuir lui était devenu impossible…

Jack le regarda, ses yeux n'étant qu'un gouffre de douleur sans fond…

- Alors.. pourquoi m'a-t-elle donné de l'Espoir ?

- De l'Espoir ? Répéta le lapin, perdu.

Jack secoua la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux :

- Elle.. elle m'a embrassé ! Hier soir, elle m'a embrassé en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait espérer.. quelque chose ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réagi quand je lui ai dit qu'on en parlerait la prochaine fois alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas ?

Jack cligna des yeux, chassant les perles salés. Il avait trop pleuré. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer mais ça lui faisait tellement mal…

Le vent au-dehors s'intensifia et Bunny lança un regard inquiet à l'extérieur… La tempête de neige tumultueuse représentait parfaitement ce que Jack pouvait ressentir. Une blessure. Une cassure. Une fracture. Aucun mot ne pouvait réellement définir à quel point il était brisé. Il avait aimé, l'Amour lui avait tout apporté, une présence, un réconfort, de la chaleur, de l'Espoir et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait tout perdu…

- J'ai.. j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est amusée avec moi tout ce temps et n'a pas été honnête une seule fois… Murmura Jack en tremblotant sous l'émotion.

Il serra les poings pour essayer de se calmer et de se contrôler mais n'y parvenant pas, il les cacha dans la poche de son sweet-shirt alors que Bunny essayait en vain de le réconforter :

- Kiara ? Pas honnête ? Il n'y a pas plus honnête qu'elle !

Jack lui lança un regard glacial et Bunny déglutit :

- Ne parle pas d'elle au présent… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… Chuchota Jack d'une voix froide.

- Il.. n'y _avait_ pas plus honnête qu'elle… Reprit Bunny d'un air désolé. Crois-moi Jack, pas une seule fois elle ne t'a caché quoi que ce soit, tu es le seul à qui elle se soit confiée. Le seul en qui elle avait confiance… Si elle t'a embrassé c'est sûrement parce qu'elle-

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Bunny se releva et Jack se redressa légèrement. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

Fée venait d'hurler. Que se passait-il _encore_ ?

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?! :D_

_Je pensais que j'aurais pu ajouter d'autres choses (comme par exemple, la raison du cri de Fée, mais le chapitre s'est retrouvé plus long que prévu... ^^") donc, vous ne saurez ce qu'il se passe qu'au prochain chapitre qui arrive LUNDI ! Et attention, puisque j'ai pas cours l'après-midi (normalement, en tout cas.. -_-"), vous l'aurez grand maximum à 17h30 ! :D (C'est pour ça qu'ils ont prévu de la neige sur Nice .. ")_

_Sinon, pour revenir sur ce chapitre. Fau va revenir, il n'est pas encore sorti de la fic. Autre chose, pour le serpent, normalement, les lapins australiens n'ont pas d'ennemis naturels mais on va dire, que pour une fois, ils en ont un ! L'action commence à revenir au prochain chapitre et vous saurez enfin si oui ou non, je vais abréger les souffrances de Jack ! :D_

_Ah, et pour le titre de ce chapitre "Espoirs". Ca signifie un tas de choses, déjà, on a vu l'histoire du Lapin de Pâques qui représente l'Espoir, on a vu pourquoi il représentait ça et surtout, Jack a parlé à Bunny de ses Espoirs brisés (par Kiara, soit dit en passant.) Donc, c'est pour cela que ce chapitre s'appelle Espoirs, parce qu'il parle de différents types d'Espoirs ! (Si j'ai fait trois lignes sur le titre du chapitre, c'est parce que je suis fière de ce qu'il peut signifier .. ")_

_Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'attends les prochaines avec impatience ! :D_


	24. Brisé

_Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure (et même à l'avance !) ce qui explique pourquoi ils ont prévu de la neige pour jeudi ! Je veux vraiment que Jack passe par ici ! /_

_Mais sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D_

_**Mikipeach** : Je suis contente que tu te retrouves à court de mots ! :P Et je suis contente que l'histoire de Bunny t'ait plu !_

_**Thomas** : Je sais, je sais... Je suis inhumaine, mais c'est l'une de mes qualités ! :D Si tu trouves Jack dévasté, attend la fin de ce chapitre pour voir ! ;)_

_**Naima** : Je te comprends pour la reprise des cours, moi aussi, ça a été plutôt dur... Merci pour ta longue review qui m'a émue aux larmes (décidément, avant la fin de cette fic, quelqu'un va réussir à me faire pleurer de vraies larmes !) ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que je me suis améliorée et décris bien les scènes. Et je n'avais pas réalisé l'effet "protection" de la neige/Jack avec le paysage que regarde Kiara... Mais c'est une belle vision des choses que tu m'as offerte ! :3 Ah, et défi relevé ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène de la Mort de Kiara ! Pour Jack OL, t'en fais pas, lors de son retour en chair et en os, tu auras ton explication sur son retour inexpliqué du fond de la glace ! ;) Ah, et je suis aussi contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire de Bunny ! Ca me fait plaisir ! :D Bref, en un mot : MERCI ! XD_

_**Flash** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire de Bunny, ça me fait plaisir ! :D_

_**Sasage** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire de Bunny & Marguerite t'ait plu, et c'est vrai qu'après réflexion, ces deux gaillards qui se racontent leurs problèmes de coeur, c'est plutôt inattendu ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Tu auras ta réponse concernant Fau, et pour Jack, ses souffrances ne font que commencer ! :P_

_**Marion** : Le retour de Kiara ? Bah, lis plus bas pour avoir ta réponse ! :D_

_**Delph** : Tu ne sauras ce que Fau va faire qu'au prochain chapitre, malheureusement... Mais, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! :)_

_**Snowly** : Ce n'est pas grave pour ta précédente review ! ;) Merci d'adorer à ce point ma fanfiction, ça me touche vraiment ! :D_

_**BluHair** : Pour le prénom de Pippa, en lisant les fanfics anglaises, je le voyais tout le temps mais je me demandais d'où ça venait, et puis, en regardant (pour la quatrième fois !) les 5 Légendes au cinéma, j'ai compris d'où ils tenaient ça, dans le générique des voix des doubleurs, il y a écrit "Jack's sister/Pippa" donc, j'en conclus que c'est son prénom. Selon moi, autant, le prénom Jackson est super classe, autant pour leur fille, les parents de Jack et Pippa se sont pas foulés ! XD_

_**Shiro** : Merci pour ta review et d'aimer la façon dont j'ai écrit l'histoire de Bunny et les sentiments de Jack ! :D_

_**Mizu** : Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué tes univers, je m'aperçevais bien qu'il y avait des trucs et des références bizarres mais je crois qu ele meilleur de toutes les reviews, ça a été celle que tu m'as faites en version MMORPG ! Ce que tu as écrit était magnifique ! Je crois que j'ai failli pleurer - et d'ailleurs, j'ai raté mon bus en lisant ta review sur mon télépone... Encore une fois, merci !:D_

_**Saphyara** : Bah, en faites, j'ai changé d'avis en le faisant encore plus souffrir ! :P Je sais, je suis divinement sadique ! :D_

_**Leila** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire de Bunny et surtout, si tu as senti l'Espoir chez les personnages - ce qui, en réalité, était par accident .. ^^"_

_**Anonymous** : Cupidon va revenir .. bientot ? Je crois ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais il va être à nouveau important pour mettre au clair les sentiments de tout le monde ! ;)_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent toutes énormément ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut me motiver à écrire ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXIV : Brisé

Jack sauta sur son bâton qu'il avait laissé au sol et les deux Gardiens partirent en bondissant pour Bunny et en volant pour Jack. Ils avaient des visages inquiets et le trajet jusqu'à la salle du Globe leur parut durer une éternité. Ils s'attendaient à voir des ennemis en masse, Pitch et le reste de l'Union des Ténèbres, quelque chose de gros au lieu de quoi, il n'y avait rien du tout.

Ils se retournèrent dos au globe et virent Nord, Fée et Sab tous les trois alignés face à une seule et unique silhouette sombre, ils avaient les poings serrés et le visage dur.

Bunny et Jack regardèrent la silhouette et le visage de l'Esprit de l'Hiver se décomposa en reconnaissant celui qui avait osé poser ses pieds ici… Il resserra son emprise sur son bâton et se durcit, s'immobilisa, s'obligeant à ne pas bouger.

- Toi… Souffla Jack doucement.

Comprenant que Jack et Bunny étaient de retour, les trois Gardiens se retournèrent vers lui alors que la Faucheuse relevait légèrement sa capuche vers lui. Mais ce fut le mouvement de trop de sa part, Jack craqua et se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage :

- COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI ?! Vociféra-t-il.

Il passa au-dessus de Nord, Fée et Sab qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte devant sa réaction :

- Jack ! Non ! Cria Nord en levant les bras.

Mais Jack ne l'entendit pas et lança un rayon glacé contre Fau, une sorte de bouclier invisible fit exploser la glace dans tous les sens – assommant quelques elfes qui passaient par-là. Jack cria et relança une autre attaque qui n'eut pas plus d'effet sur l'être de noirceur qui resta parfaitement insensible aux attaques de Jack qui criait à chaque coup qu'il lançait une attaque après la Faucheuse :

- Jack ! Arrête ! Cria à nouveau Nord en faisant un pas en avant.

Jack lança encore quelques attaques, sourd aux cris des Gardiens qui lui demandaient de cesser. Au bout de quelques instants où il se rendit compte que ce qu'il faisait était parfaitement inutile contre Fau, Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol, essoufflé, le regard rempli d'une rage sans fin et d'un gouffre de tristesse sans fond…

- Jack… Murmura tristement Fée.

Les Gardiens approchèrent de Jack qui continuait de foudroyer du regard Fau, il serrait encore son bâton et des étincelles glacées ne cessaient de crépiter autour de son arme…

Nord posa une main bourrue sur l'épaule de Jack, ce dernier sut qu'il serait là. Que les Gardiens seraient là, pour lui.

Il baissa la tête et fit un pas hésitant en arrière, il desserra son emprise sur son bâton et leva un regard ravagé vers Fau :

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Souffla-t-il.

- C'est ce que nous essayions de savoir avant que tu ne l'attaques. Indiqua Nord, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'il valait mieux qu'il se charge lui-même de la conversation.

Jack ne dit rien, continuant de regarder Fau qui ne bougeait pas depuis tout à l'heure, parfaitement insensible à la détresse de Jack…

- Ce que je fais là ? Répéta Fau avec un petit sourire. Bonne question. L'idée que je n'étais pas venu dans un but belliqueux vous a-t-il effleuré l'esprit ?

Les Gardiens sauf Jack, s'observèrent entre eux, intrigués. Mais Fau continua, il croisa ses mains recouvertes de ses longues et larges manches noires :

- Manifestement, non. Sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous attaquer et vous faire du mal.

Jack hoqueta de surprise et s'élança à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, Bunny et Nord qui s'y étaient attendus le stoppèrent du mieux qu'ils purent alors que le jeune homme pointait son bâton vers Fau, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de ses amis :

- Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose alors que tu as tué Kiara ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Jack, je te prierais de m'écouter avant de m'attaquer, _encore_. Fit Fau, sa voix d'un calme insultant.

Jack serra les dents et cessa de se débattre. Lorsque Nord et Bunny se rendirent compte qu'il n'essayait plus d'étriper Fau, ils le lâchèrent doucement et à nouveau, Jack fit un pas en arrière, serrant son bâton comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie…

- Je reprends, je disais donc que je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Je ne me suis « allié » à Pitch que pour deux raisons : la première étant que je lui devais un service et deuxièmement, parce que Kiara possédait quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Les esprits de ses parents et de son frère.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Fée.

- Lorsqu'ils sont morts, ils ont rejoints le corps de Kiara pour la protéger – vous l'avez vu quand ses souvenirs se sont retrouvés projetés, il me semble.

- Mais.. pourquoi.. Commença Jack.

Il déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour parler :

- Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Pourquoi ne pas juste avoir pris les esprits de ses parents et son frère ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient liés à la sienne, en prenant sa vie, j'ai pu récupérer les âmes de sa famille qui auraient dû trouver la paix depuis longtemps.

- Mais… Souffla Jack.

Il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Agacé d'être aussi faible, surtout devant Fau, il attrapa à deux mains son bâton et détourna le visage pour cacher son trouble – sans succès…

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Grogna Bunny.

- Je viens vous informer que je ne suis plus allié à Pitch.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Nord.

Les Gardiens, même Jack, le regardèrent avec étonnement alors qu'il s'expliquait :

- En réalité, je n'ai jamais réellement été son allié. J'ai juste attendu qu'il ait besoin de moi pour récupérer les pouvoirs de Kiara.

Jack eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et cessa de respirer… Sentant son trouble, tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'il secouait la tête, bouche entrouverte, regard fixé sur Fau :

- Tu.. tu l'as tuée juste.. juste pour qu'il ait ses pouvoirs ? Fit-il. Comment.. peux-tu jouer avec la vie comme ça ?

- Je suis la Mort. C'est mon rôle. Et je devais un service à Pitch, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté.

Jack remua son visage d'ange et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient :

- Elle méritait de vivre ! Ce n'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste, mais la Mort n'est que Justice. Fit Fau.

Jack releva le visage vers Fau… Était-ce de la compassion qui avait fait vibrer la voix de Fau ? La mort de Kiara était-elle donc si justifiée ?

- Mais, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais te plaindre auprès de votre cher Homme de la Lune ? C'est lui qui a refusé de rendre Kiara immortelle…

« _Ce n'est pas à moi de la ramener._ » avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il le faire ?

Jack chassa l'Espoir qui naissait dans son cœur, si cela ne se réalisait pas, il en serait encore plus brisé. Il ne pouvait pas espérer maintenant, c'était trop dur… Et puis, seul l'Homme de la Lune avait le pouvoir de rendre immortel…

- C'est tout de même étrange qu'il l'ait abandonnée comme ça, continua Fau, après tout, elle avait de grandes qualités de Gardienne. Et elle vous aurait été utile pour votre combat contre Pitch. À croire qu'il vous a abandonnés à votre sort…

- L'Homme de la Lune ne ferait pas ça, affirma Nord brusquement, il fait ce qui est juste !

Fau sourit un peu plus :

- La disparition de ta bien-aimée Alexandra était-elle _juste_, peut-être ? Penses-tu pouvoir parler de justice, Nord ?

Nord resta silencieux et les autres se sentirent mal à l'aise :

- Je vous l'ai dit, la Mort est la plus grande Justice qui soit.

- Tu as son âme, non ? S'écria soudainement Jack en s'approchant doucement.

- L'âme de Kiara ? Demanda Fau, intrigué.

- Tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ?

Fau ne répondit pas mais se tourna complètement vers l'adolescent qui semblait espérer d'un coup quelque chose d'incroyable :

- Que veux-tu de moi, Jack Frost ? Fit Fau d'une voix agacée.

- Tu ne voulais pas t'allier à Pitch, tu as dit que dans notre combat, Kiara aurait pu nous aider à le gagner. Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on le gagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Fau resta silencieux alors que Jack continuait :

- Tu as l'âme de Kiara, de ses parents et de son frère. Garde celles de sa famille mais ramène-la à la vie puisque tu as son âme !

- Jack Frost, sache une chose. Je ne choisis _jamais_ de camp, je ne fais que récupérer les âmes des morts qui restent après. Je me fiche de savoir lesquels d'entre vous gagnent.

- Mais-

- Et puis, je ne fais que prendre la vie. Je ne la donne pas. Et surtout, je ne la _rends_ pas.

- Mais-

- Jack Frost, commença Fau d'une voix plus forte et agacée, la fille que tu aimes tant est morte ! Aucun être immortel autre que votre Homme de la Lune n'a de pouvoirs assez puissants pour ramener une personne à la vie. Et il l'a laissée morte.

Jack posa une main sur son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il était complètement déchiqueté… L'Homme de la Lune aurait-il réellement abandonné Kiara en la laissant morte ?

Il leva un regard effaré vers la Lune qui brillait.

Les autres Gardiens suivirent son regard et ils lancèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à leur ami qui, après avoir à nouveau effleuré l'Espoir venait de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds… Les mots de Fau étaient cruels mais tellement vrais…

- Tu.. tu n'as rien voulu faire ? Murmura Jack en regardant la Lune.

La lueur de cette dernière brillait dans le regard douloureux de Jack. Les Gardiens guettèrent la réponse mais rien ne vint. Seul le silence angoissant et résonnant de l'horrible vérité leurs répondirent…

Jack baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombants sur ses yeux fermés… Il lâcha son bâton qui sembla tomber au ralenti sur le sol, il cliqueta sur le parquet, rompant le silence de mort qui régnait… Nord fit un pas en avant mais Jack partit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

La nouvelle famille du jeune adolescent le regarda retourner vers sa chambre…

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire. Sachez qu'à présent, je n'interviendrais plus dans vos affaires ou celles de Pitch.

Les Gardiens le regardèrent mais ils étaient trop affligés par la situation pour dire quoi que ce soit. La mort de Kiara, l'état de Jack, l'inactivité inquiétante de l'Homme de la Lune… C'était trop, cette fois-ci, pourraient-ils vaincre Pitch ?

Fau se retourna, prêt à partir mais au dernier moment, il s'immobilisa :

- Ah, et une dernière chose, fit Fau en se tournant à nouveau vers les Gardiens, Pitch a les pouvoirs de Kiara, il a entre ses mains une puissance telle que bientôt, à la tombée de la nuit, je pense, le monde risque de sombrer dans l'Obscurité et la Peur. Mais je ne vous mets pas du tout la pression !

Il se retourna et tout en marchant droit vers le mur, il sembla se fondre dans les ombres avant que le silence ne revienne. Un silence qui était inhabituel à l'Atelier du Père Noël…

Nord lança un regard attristé au bâton abandonné puis à la lune qui semblait veiller au-dessus d'eux…

- Que se passe-t-il, voyons ? Murmura Nord en regardant son vieil ami qui resta muet.

_Burgess_

Lorsque Fau réapparut des ombres dans la petite ville de Burgess, il leva un regard triste vers le ciel, le soleil brillait encore, le bleu du ciel était dégagé mais il s'assombrissait tout doucement. La lune était là, dans le ciel d'hiver, rayonnante et veillant sur les enfants. Fau commença à errer dans les rues, sans but précis, évitant soigneusement de trop approcher les gens qui risquaient de l'effleurer et mourir par accident. Le ciel bleu du jour se muait en un bleu marine sombre, le soleil envoyait de merveilleux reflets jaunes, oranges et rouges sur la neige blanche et étincelante. Le jour et la nuit se mêlaient l'une à l'autre mais Fau ne cessait de lancer un regard nerveux vers le ciel sombre. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus la nuit était là, et plus Pitch avait de chances d'agir. Fau n'avait pas de camp, il se fichait de savoir qui gagnerait, mais il ne voulait pas que Pitch ne lance son règne de Peur et de Terreur en s'étant servi de lui, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Soudain, ce qu'il craignait commença à se dérouler. Les gens virent clairement les nuages plus sombres que la nuit elle-même arriver comme une vague de Ténèbres droit vers eux, les roulements de tonnerre et les éclairs ne cessant d'éclairer d'une lueur inquiétante la chevauchée noire… Inquiétés par le phénomène étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les habitants de la petite ville rentrèrent précipitamment chez eux. Trop de choses étranges se déroulaient ces derniers temps par ici…

Fau se retourna, prêt à partir mais il vit une petite silhouette passer à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. La personne semblait complètement larguée. Intrigué, il se mit à la suivre dans la forêt encore plus sombre que d'habitude…

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Inquiets par le manque de réaction de l'Homme de la Lune, par ce qu'avait dit Fau et surtout, par l'état dans lequel était Jack, les Gardiens gardaient un visage inquiet. Regardant un coup la lune silencieuse, le globe encore lumineux, puis le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Jack et à nouveau, l'Homme de la Lune. Son silence était inquiétant et frustrant, lui qui avait toujours été là pour eux… Et même s'ils se refusaient de l'avouer à haute voix, tous pensaient la même chose. Et si Fau avait raison ? Et si l'Homme de la Lune avait abandonné Kiara ? Et Jack par la même occasion ?

Les Gardiens savaient parfaitement que Jack était tombé amoureux de Kiara – c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient allés chercher Cupidon (qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation depuis le combat où Kiara avait trouvé sa dague flamboyante). Ils savaient que Kiara également ressentait la même chose pour le jeune homme. Mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il _l'aime_ ! Il avait hurlé son Amour en étant prêt à mourir, à laisser sa vie et son immortalité pour lui permettre à elle de vivre. Tout ce en quoi il avait commencé de croire lui avait été retiré aussi vite que Kiara était arrivée dans sa vie… Il était abattu. Et une fois ce combat contre Pitch fini, même si Jack réussissait à se concentrer suffisamment pour se battre, même s'il avait sa revanche sur l'être des Ténèbres et l'Union, cela n'effacerait jamais sa douleur, cela ne refermerait jamais sa blessure. Elle cicatriserait sans doute avec le temps, mais les traces resteraient là, profondément enfouies dans son cœur. Et ça, ce n'était que s'il parvenait à prendre le dessus sur sa douleur, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il y avait de fortes de chances qu'il abandonne sa vie d'immortel. Qu'il se laisse dépérir, ou sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin… Quelques immortels – d'anciens dieux de religions polythéistes par exemple – en lesquels les mortels avaient cessé de croire avaient disparu dans les tréfonds de la Terre, endormis pour l'éternité…

Ils étaient tous extrêmement touchés, de par la mort de Kiara, mais aussi par la souffrance de Jack. Mais celui qui était le mieux placé pour comprendre était Nord, lui qui avait déjà aimé et perdu celle qu'il aime. Mais lorsque c'était arrivé, il était déjà un Gardien depuis longtemps et n'avait pas abandonné sa vie d'immortel, parce qu'Alexandra voulait qu'il protège les enfants, parce qu'il voulait les protéger, parce que ses compagnons Gardiens étaient là, parce que l'Homme de la Lune veillait sur lui et parce que ce dernier lui avait donné une mission : guider l'immortel qui souffrirait de la perte de son Amour. Jack était l'immortel qui souffrait d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aime. Mais Nord était incapable de le réconforter, de l'aider et encore moins de le guider… Après tout, Jack n'avait pas tout ce que Nord avait en perdant Alexandra. Jack n'a jamais eu qui que ce soit à qui parler ou se confier, il a passé trois siècles de complète solitude. Il faisait partie de la famille des Gardiens, bien sûr, il pouvait être vu par les enfants maintenant, mais cela ne faisait que quelques mois et le vide qu'il avait ressenti toutes ces années n'avait jamais vraiment était remplacé par leur présence. Et puis, Kiara était arrivée et avait comblé ce vide par de l'Amour, Jack s'était senti vivant, pour la première fois depuis trois siècles. Et d'après ce que venait de leur confier Bunny, malgré ce que savait Kiara grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle l'avait embrassé, lui faisant espérer à des illusions qui s'étaient retrouvées brisées lorsqu'il avait vu son corps traîné par ces pauvres enfants…

Nord avait eu des personnes sur qui se reposer, il avait gardé son but. Mais qu'en était-il de Jack ? Comment pouvait-il lui parler, le réconforter, le guider en sachant pertinemment que seule Kiara pouvait changer quelque chose à son état ? Comment pouvait-il être là alors qu'il savait à quel point la tentation de tout abandonner pouvait être alléchante ? Quand tout semble perdu, quand on perd tout ce en quoi on espérait, on veut abandonner.

Nord secoua la tête, les Gardiens avaient été là pour lui, il devait être là pour Jack ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul maintenant, pas pour traverser cette épreuve…

Il récupéra le bâton de Jack qui était resté au milieu de la grande pièce, sur le parquet qui avait commencé à se givrer doucement. Il s'avança d'un pas pressé vers le couloir des Gardiens, ces derniers le regardant partir soudainement avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ils s'entre regardèrent avant de se remettre à surveiller le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil…

Nord longea le couloir éclairé d'une chaleureuse lumière et une fois devant la chambre du jeune homme, il frappa. Il n'eut aucune réponse et se permit d'entrer doucement :

- Jack ? Fit-il.

Il vit le jeune homme assis sur son lit qui avait commencé à givrer. Il avait remonté ses genoux, les avait entourés de ses bras et avait plongé son visage dedans… Nord ne pouvait voir que les cheveux soyeux du garçon qui restait obstinément immobile.

Nord s'approcha doucement et posa le bâton sur le lit avant de s'asseoir près de Jack qui ne bougea pas plus :

- Jack. Je sais à quel point c'est dur, commença Nord, mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça…

Aucune réaction. Il continua :

- Je suis passé par là, si l'Homme de la Lune n'a pas rendu Kiara immortelle, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

Jack frémit légèrement mais ne redressa pas plus la tête…

- La menace de l'Union des Ténèbres est toujours là, Jack.

Jack se contenta de juste serrer les poings et cette fois-ci, le grand russe impétueux s'emporta et frappa du poing le bout du lit, faisant sursauter Jack qui releva un regard surpris vers Nord :

- Maintenant ça suffit, Jack ! Il y a quelques mois, l'Homme de la Lune t'a choisi pour devenir Gardien pour que tu puisses protéger les enfants ! Tu ne peux pas les abandonner, Jamie, Sophie et tous les autres ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, nous, les Gardiens ! Nous sommes ta famille, nous sommes là pour toi… Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le regard de Jack était traversé par une foule d'émotions si bien qu'il fut incapable de savoir quoi dire devant l'emportement de Nord… Ce dernier soupira en voyant à quel point Jack était remué par ses paroles, il posa une main qui se voulait chaleureuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sentit ses muscles se détendre tout doucement…

- Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux, mais tu n'es pas seul, plus maintenant… Bunny, Sab, Fée et moi, nous sommes là pour toi. Jamie et les enfants aussi… Eux aussi sont traumatisés, ils ont vécu cette histoire au premier plan et c'est pour eux qu'elle s'est sacrifiée…

Les lèvres de Jack tremblotèrent mais Nord continua, son regard rempli de douceur et de compassion :

- Kiara n'aurait pas voulu que tu sombres dans un tel mutisme… Elle t'aimait beaucoup, et elle aimait aussi énormément les enfants. Elle a fait le choix de se sacrifier en sachant que tu serais là pour eux. Elle compte sur toi, Jack…

Jack tenta de respirer mais il eut du mal… Il regarda la neige qui tombait en flocons turbulents au-dehors et un souvenir revient le hanter…

« -_ Jack, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? Avait-elle demandé doucement._

_- Tout ce que tu veux ! Avait-il répondu immédiatement._

_Elle sourit et se sépara à regret de lui pour mieux le voir :_

_- Écoute ce que j'ai à dire avant de promettre, idiot… Fit-elle avec un sourire._

_Il lui renvoya son sourire et elle continua, ses yeux or brillant de reflets argentés :_

_- Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu protègeras toujours les enfants, surtout Jamie et Sophie… Que peu importe ce qu'il puisse arriver, tu vivras pour les protéger, les rendre heureux et surtout, préserver leur innocence…_

_Il fut un peu surpris de sa demande mais il sourit en posant une main sur son visage :_

_- Je te le promets…_

_Elle sourit._ »

Rien que pour ce sourire, il serait prêt à abattre les murs qui se dresseraient contre lui. Il était prêt à tout pour elle et pour se sourire. Il devait tenir sa promesse. Pour Jamie, pour Sophie, pour tous les enfants mais surtout, pour Kiara et pour lui. Peut-être lui avait-elle demandé ça pas seulement en pensant aux enfants mais également à lui ? Sa vie d'immortel était devenue _vraie_ grâce à Kiara, elle l'avait sauvé, de toutes les façons possibles. Et même sans vie, elle continuait de penser à lui et à le sauver…

Il se tourna vers Nord et il esquissa un sourire triste qui surprit Nord plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis :

- Tu as raison, Nord… Je n'ai pas le droit de la trahir et de trahir ma promesse… Souffla Jack.

Il attrapa son bâton et se releva doucement, suivi par Nord quelques secondes plus tard, halluciné de le voir réagir comme ça… Jack souffrait encore, mais maintenant, il avait retrouvé un but. C'était l'essentiel. Pour l'instant…

Soudain, malgré la nuit qui était tombé au-dehors, ils perçurent le changement d'ambiance à l'extérieur. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, se regardèrent puis s'approchèrent de la fenêtre. Le bleu nuit, les étoiles brillantes et la lune avaient disparu du ciel. Seuls des nuages d'un noir d'encre parcourus d'éclairs vrombissants étaient visibles. Et avec eux, la Peur. La Peur avec un grand « P ». La Peur, la vraie. Celle qui vous immobilise et vous glace le sang… La Peur créée par Pitch…

- Nord ! Jack ! Cria Bunny depuis la salle du Globe, sa voix vibrant d'inquiétude.

Les deux Gardiens se regardèrent et partirent en courant vers le salle du Globe. Cette fois-ci, Jack n'eut pas besoin de chercher ce qui n'allait pas, c'était évident…

Les yétis avaient reculé le plus loin possible du Globe et les elfes se cachaient où ils le pouvaient, tremblant de tous leurs petits corps…

Jack et Nord ouvrirent grands la bouche et s'approchèrent des autres Gardiens qui étaient aussi interloqués par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux…

Des nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs terrifiants parcouraient le Globe, faisant disparaître les lumières des enfants… Petit à petit, dans un silence angoissant, les nuages entourèrent complètement le Globe qui ne semblait n'être plus rien qu'une boule de Ténèbres pures…

- Pitch… Murmura Nord.

Il utilisait la puissance que lui avaient procurée les pouvoirs de Kiara pour faire régner ses Ténèbres…

Jack voleta vers le Globe, évitant les nuages mais cherchant une lumière en particulier :

- On ne peut plus voir les lumières comme ça… Je vais aller voir comment va Jamie ! S'écria brusquement Jack.

- Jack, attend ! S'écria Nord en levant le bras.

Mais trop tard, Jack était déjà parti et voletait droit vers Burgess, à toute vitesse. Jamie avait été le premier à croire en lui, il était certainement à sa fenêtre à regarder ce qu'il se passait en se demandant où était Jack.

Ce dernier ignora les mèches argentés qui fouettaient son visage. Il avait repris confiance. Il était faible, il était irrévocablement brisé, pour l'éternité. Mais Fau avait raison. Kiara était morte et Jack ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Pas question de pleurer, pas question de se laisser envahir de tristesse ! Il devait rester fort, pour Jamie, pour Sophie, pour les enfants et pour Kiara…

Il arriva au-dessus de la maison des Bennett, il partit directement à la fenêtre de Jamie et un grand sourire envahit le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit réveillé. Il était assis sur son lit, genoux relevés et ses bras entourant ses petites jambes. Il avait le regard triste et douloureux. La fenêtre était entrouverte, Jack la poussa légèrement et une brise fraîche balaya la chambre mais Jamie ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il se sentait un peu perturbé :

- Kiara… Murmura-t-il.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer et perdit son sourire. Quel égoïste il avait été ! Jamie avait également perdu Kiara ! Et il l'avait vue mourir en face de lui… Et même si l'idée que Jamie puisse être amoureux d'elle lui semblait complètement ridicule, le petit garçon tenait beaucoup à la brune… Sa perte avait dû énormément le secouer, et comme un imbécile, il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre au Pôle Nord…

- Jamie… Commença-t-il à mi-voix.

Jamie secoua la tête, sentant les larmes perler à ses yeux :

- C'est pas vrai, comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver .. ? Je croyais que Jack devait te protéger…

Jack crut recevoir un coup de poing et cessa de respirer :

- Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus là…

Il enfonça son visage dans ses bras et sanglota doucement. Jack s'approcha à pas feutrés :

- Jamie, je suis là… Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

- J'ai.. j'ai peur… Bafouilla le petit garçon en gardant le visage caché… Jack… Appela-t-il faiblement.

- Je sais, je suis là, mais ne t'en fais pas, Jamie… Ça va aller… Dit doucement Jack.

Jamie leva la tête et tourna le visage vers Jack qui lui sourit. Jamie chassa ses larmes et se leva, mais son regard n'était pas fixé sur Jack mais sur les nuages et les éclairs effrayants à l'extérieur. Suivant son regard, Jack comprit et se pinça les lèvres :

- Non, Jamie… Ne regarde pas dehors, ça ne sert à rien… On va devoir lutter contre Pitch ! Pour venger Kiara ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Jamie s'élança en avant et Jack se pencha pour le cueillir dans ses bras mais soudain, alors que Jamie allait le percuter, quelque chose que Jack n'aurait jamais imaginé possible se passa.

Il traversa Jack.

Jack tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé et les yeux agrandis de terreur. Il monta doucement sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur… Jamie.. Jamie ne croyait plus en lui ? Il ne le voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus, ne sentait même plus sa présence…

Jack s'affaissa sur le sol et tourna le visage vers Jamie qui regardait d'un air inquiet le ciel sombre… Jack se releva et approcha sa main de Jamie mais, il fut incapable de le toucher ou d'attirer son attention…

- Non.. Souffla-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et serrant son bâton fermement dans ses mains, il bondit par la fenêtre et voleta en zigzaguant jusqu'à atterrir dans la neige, affaibli. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il leva un regard vers le ciel noir. L'obscurité. Mais cette fois-ci, la lune n'était pas visible.

En l'espace d'une journée, Jack avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait et le garçon qui avait toujours cru en lui, son meilleur ami.

Il était plus que triste. Il était plus que dévasté. Il était plus que ravagé. Il était _brisé_…

* * *

_Alors ? Surpris ? Avouez vous que vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là ! :D_

_En faites, moi aussi, je n'avais pas prévu cette tournure de situation mais .. c'est intéressant ! :P_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi soir ou jeudi, selon mes devoirs. Et je vous prépare une petite surprise, ce chapitre n'était pas censé être là mais il sera centré autour d'un seul et unique personnage, et je peux vous dire que les fans de Fau vont adorer ce chapitre ! :P_

_Kiara n'est toujours pas de retour et je commence à sérieusement me demander si je ne vais pas la laisser morte ! XD_

_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : PACTES_

_J'attends vos avis en reviews ! :D_


	25. Pactes

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite, même là, je le trouve médiocre ce chapitre... **Mais dites, vous m'avez vraiment pris au sérieux quand j'ai dit que j'allais peut-être la laisser morte ? Je précise au cas où, mais c'était une blague ! XD**_

_**Flash** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies été émue ! Dans ce chapitre, tu verras beaucoup Fau, et dans le prochain, ce sera le tour de Jack OL ! :D_

_**Snowly** : Pour le vrai retour de Kiara, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Et pour le patin ... je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le moindre baiser entre Kiara et Jack jusqu'au dernier chapitre... :3 (Et cette fois, ce n'est pas une blague ! XD) Mais tu verras, ce n'était pas le choix de Jamie de ne plus voir Jack ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Tes impressions sont souvent les bonnes, sera-t-elle aussi juste dans ce chapitre ? :P_

_**Nawell** : Tu sauras qui la ramènera dans ce chapitre ! :P Et ce ne sont ni Pitch, ni Fau, ni aucun autre que tu as cité ! :)_

_**Aquadragon** : Oui. Je suis inhumaine ! Mais petit à petit, les choses vont s'arranger ! (peut-être .. :D)_

_**Delph** : Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit pour les réactions des personnages ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! :D_

_**BluHair** : Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le genre de croyances avait changé, mais tu as raison ! (Tu remarques des trucs que moi-même - l'auteure quand même ! - ne remarque pas !) Pour la fille de Simba, c'est Kira, et non pas Kiara. Mais j'aime la sonorité des deux ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Encore une fois, quelqu'un remarque quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Le coup de "Espoirs" & "Brisé" est totalement accidentel ! XD Jack est Jack, voyons, il se relevera, pour sûr ! Enfin, si je le veux bien ! :P Pour ton autre question, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Ne t'en fais pas, Jack & Fau vont de nouveau se voir. :)_

_**Leila** : Je sais jouer, et surtout, j'aime jouer avec mes lecteurs ! :P Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'estomaquer ! :D_

_**Angel** : Fau s'allier aux Gardiens ? D'une certaine façon, on peut dire ça ! :D_

_**Anonymous** : Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise, et oui, je suis cruelle ! :P_

_**Mikipeach** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! :D Et pour ta question, je vis à Nice ! ;)_

_**Star** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves nos échanges entre nous tous attendrissants ! XD Et merci également pour ce que tu m'as dit, tu as failli faire couler mes larmes ! Pour Fée & Sab j'ai mes propres idées pour leurs hisoitres mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais les caser dans cette fiction-là. On verra bien ! ;) Mais sinon, oui, chaque fois que Jack laisse ou lâche son bâton c'est qu'il est vraiment remué... Pour Cupidon, bonne idée, vraiment ! ;) Mais tu sauras tout en lisant ce qui suit ! :P_

_**Saphyara** : Mais tout le monde a de super idées pour ramener Kiara ! Jamie ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! :D Mais tu as raison, Jamie est loin de lâcher Kiara et la laisser à Jack qui devra convaincre son frère de coeur comme il le peut ! (Mais faut avouer que Jamie est du genre têtu ! ;) )_

_**Mizu** : Crois-moi, ta review était UNIQUE ! XD Et la dernière également ! Et t'en fais pas, ils sont peut-être en mauvaise posture jusqu'au cou, mais ils vont réussir à sortir des sables-mouvants de mon sadisme ! :P Merci de ton avis sur la cérémonie de la mort de Kiara ! Et pour revenir sur les chambres de Jack et des Gardiens, je me suis imaginée des sortes de réunions et meetings de plusieurs jours de Gardiens ou des idioties du genre, alors, logique qu'ils aient des chambres, non ? Ils vont pas dormir au milieu des yétis ! XD Et puis, pour Jack, je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé, mais il ne vient pas si souvent que ça, uniquement lorsqu'il est vraiment, vraiment épuisé... Pour Bunny et Marguerite, dessine-les quand tu veux ! ;) Et pour le service, tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre ! :D Et pour le capharnaüm, quand on est tout en bas, on ne peut que se relever, non ? ;)_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXV : Pactes

_XII siècle_

_« J'étais là aux tous premiers jours de l'Humanité, quand les Hommes ont découvert ce qu'était la fin de tout, ce qu'était la Mort. Je représente la fin d'une vie, je suis Ténèbres, je suis Froid, je suis la Mort. Depuis le tout début, je prends la vie des gens lorsque vient la fin de leur histoire, je souffle leur dernière étincelle de vie, je fais disparaître tout ce qui fait d'une personne, ce qu'elle est. En prenant leurs vies, je leur arrache également leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs souvenirs…_

_Je prends la vie, mais je déteste mon existence pour détruire celles des autres. »_

_Fau leva la tête vers le ciel sombre. Les étoiles brillaient, la lune étincelait. La souffrance de ces siècles de malheur du Moyen-Âge était respirable partout. S'il y a une chose que Fau détestait, c'était le regard que lui lançaient ces personnes qui mourraient au moment où il les touchait._

_Il avança au milieu des ruelles sombres et puantes, il se força à ne pas regarder les gens à moitiés avachis dans les ordures. Quelqu'un était en train de mourir, Fau le sentait et devait récupérer l'âme qui hurlait de désespoir. Il entra sans problème dans une petite maison nauséabonde et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel était étendue une femme. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et respirait avec difficulté. Un petit garçon s'était assoupi en tenant sa main. Fau l'évita soigneusement pour ne pas cueillir une autre âme inutile, il se pencha vers la femme qui entrouvrit ses yeux brisés de douleur et de fatigue. Elle était fatiguée de la souffrance et de la vie elle-même._

_Étrangement, les gens sur le point de mourir pouvaient le voir mais pas les vivants. Fau aurait largement préféré être invisible aux yeux de tout le monde sans exception. Il n'aimait pas être vu, il n'aimait pas l'idée que la dernière chose vue par ces gens qui mourraient, c'était lui._

_Le regard de la femme s'agrandit en le voyant. Elle avait mal, mais ce n'était pas la douleur de sa maladie, c'était l'horrible idée d'abandonner son enfant qui lui transperçait le cœur et le brisait en morceaux._

_Ne pouvant soutenir ce regard, Fau effleura rapidement le front de la femme et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement._

_Il se redressa et se retourna mais à ce moment-là, le petit garçon se réveilla :_

_- Maman ! Maman ! S'écria-t-il en la secouant._

_Fau lança un regard triste au petit garçon qui commença à la secouer un peu plus fort :_

_- Maman, réveille-toi. Dit-il doucement._

_Elle ne réagit pas du tout. Il secoua la tête en sentant les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il la secoua faiblement, les perles salées roulant le long de ses petites joues :_

_- Maman ? Appela-t-il._

_Il la secoua et se laissa tomber complètement sur le sol :_

_- Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix._

_Fau se retourna complètement et sortit de la maison. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Cela avait beau faire des siècles qu'il vivait la même chose tous les jours, il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à toute cette souffrance… _

_Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville, sur son passage, l'herbe devenait jaune, les fleurs fanaient et les arbres perdaient de leur vigueur… Il se détestait, oh, comme il pouvait se détester d'apporter tant de misère et de tristesse sur son passage…_

_- Comme c'est ironique ! S'écria soudain une voix derrière lui._

_Fau se retourna, sachant pertinemment que c'était à lui que l'on s'était adressé. Il vit un homme qui portait une longue robe noire, il avait des cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qui reflétait une folie incroyable. Fau le connaissait, il en avait entendu parler, évidemment :_

_- Pitch Black. Dit-il calmement. Le croque mitaine. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_- Oh, pas grand-chose, je ne faisais que passer par-là et j'ai vu le secret que tu gardes en ton cœur, la Mort._

_Fau s'immobilisa et se tourna complètement pour affronter du regard Pitch qui s'approcha de lui :_

_- Quel secret ?_

_- Oh, tu sais, la raison pour laquelle tu pleures en prenant une vie. Quelle ironie ! La Mort qui se déteste pour apporter la mort elle-même !_

_- Je n'aime pas voir le malheur des gens dans leurs yeux. Et alors ?_

_- Et alors, j'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème !_

_Fau fixa longuement Pitch qui avait l'air honnête._

_- Solution qui est ?_

_- Il suffit que je claque des doigts et tu n'apporteras plus de malheur sur ton passage. Seulement de la peur !_

_- La peur ? En quoi est-ce mieux que la douleur ?_

_- S'ils ont peur de toi, de la Mort, ils n'auront pas le temps de souffrir avant que tu ne prennes leurs vies…_

_Fau resta silencieux et finit par tourner les talons mais Pitch le rattrapa :_

_- Réfléchis ! Tu préfères qu'ils aient peur ou qu'ils souffrent ?_

_Fau cessa tout mouvement. Il repensa au regard de cette femme, la souffrance et la douleur à l'idée de quitter son fils, si elle avait eu peur de lui, elle serait partie plus apaisée ? Elle n'aurait pas autant souffert, c'est sûr…_

_Fau tourna sa capuche vers Pitch qui sourit :_

_- Marché conclu ? Proposa le croque mitaine._

_- Marché conclu. _

_Pitch claqua des doigts. Fau ne sentit aucun changement en lui mais il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fait rouler. _

_Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit. Ils reconnurent le son des roues d'un chariot tiré par deux chevaux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le cortège passer, l'homme qui dirigeait les chevaux chantait faux, complètement ivre. Il était malade et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, Fau le sentait._

_Pitch se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais :_

_- Et si tu essayais voire ce que c'est que d'avoir peur de toi ?_

_Fau ne répondit pas mais alla auprès de l'homme. Sentant une présence près de lui, l'homme se retourna et glapit de surpris en voyant Fau près de lui. La Faucheuse se pencha vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lâcha les rênes, complètement terrorisé. Fau l'effleura mais sous sa capuche, ses yeux s'agrandirent doucement de surprise. Il n'avait pas souffert. Il n'avait pas eu de regrets. Seulement une terrible peur qui avait à peine duré…_

_Pitch le rejoignit avec un sourire satisfait :_

_- Alors ? Satisfait de notre petit marché ?_

_- Je te remercie, Pitch Black. Finit par admettre Fau._

_- Mais comme toute chose, cela a un prix… Commença Pitch._

_Fau s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils :_

_- Que veux-tu de moi ?_

_- Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Mais tu me devras un service, est-ce d'accord ? Proposa Pitch._

_Fau observa longuement Pitch avant d'incliner légèrement sa capuche pour acquiescer :_

_- Bien._

_Burgess, de nos jours…_

Fau leva un regard intrigué vers la lune qui étincelait comme ce soir-là, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Repenser au pacte passé avec Pitch au XII siècle, c'était plutôt étonnant, surtout à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, au moins, il ne devait plus rien au croque mitaine.

Fau continua de suivre à bonne distance la silhouette à travers la forêt. Et enfin, il arriva dans une clairière qui étincelait sous la lune.

La glace et la neige recouvraient l'herbe, faisant étinceler le sol sous les reflets lunaires. Les branches des sapins étaient alourdies par la neige fraîche, et au milieu de cette clairière illuminée par la lune, se trouvait un énorme bloc de glace gravé sur lequel reposait un corps. Fau n'eut pas besoin d'observer longuement, les longues boucles noires et la silhouette fine et immobile était celle de Kiara.

Fau s'approcha dans la clairière, un peu étonné que Jack Frost ait créé un lieu d'une telle beauté pour la fille qu'il aimait…

Mais ce n'était pas Kiara qu'il avait suivie – elle était belle et bien morte dans une immobilité de glace – mais Cupidon qui avait voleté jusqu'au-dessus de Kiara, observant son visage paisible, bien qu'étant aveugle il pouvait sentir ce qu'il se dégageait du sommeil éternel dans lequel elle était prisonnière.

- Elle doit avoir l'air de dormir, non ? Fit-il doucement.

Fau se demanda un instant à qui il parlait avant que Cupidon ne se tourna vers lui. Fau s'approcha et observa le visage de Kiara. Elle était jolie. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vécu plus longtemps…

- Oui. Acquiesça Fau d'une voix monotone.

Cupidon soupira profondément :

- J'ai pas envie que l'histoire d'Amour que j'ai eu tant de mal à forger ne finisse en « Roméo et Juliette » bis ! Mais tu l'as tuée… Jack doit être complètement bouleversé…

L'Esprit de l'Amour leva un regard vers le ciel sombre :

- Pitch a gagné ? Murmura-t-il. Sans Kiara et ses pouvoirs, impossible pour les Gardiens de battre Pitch…

- Je ne décide pas de l'issu du combat. Je ne décide que de la personne dont je prends la vie.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu as obéi aveuglement à Pitch ! Accusa Cupidon.

Fau resta silencieux. Il se sentait insulté, mais au fond de lui, il savait que Cupidon avait raison :

- Tu aurais pu refuser de prendre une vie… Murmura Cupidon.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- J'ai fait le mauvais choix il y a quelques siècles, j'en paie maintenant le prix en ayant pris sa vie. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas de regrets et un cœur de pierre. Persiffla Fau en foudroyant du regard Cupidon.

Ce dernier parut étonné et haussa un sourcil :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Je ne suis plus un allié de Pitch.

- Tu vas aider les Gardiens ?

- Je n'aide pas-

Il fut coupé par la lune qui se mit à briller intensément. Cupidon et Fau reculèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils clignèrent des yeux et l'Homme de la Lune leur parla :

« _Tu peux les aider sans intervenir directement._ » Dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas les aider. Décréta Fau.

« _Tu te sens coupable et tu veux te rattraper. Tu veux les aider. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu suivi Cupidon jusqu'ici ?_ »

Fau ouvrit la bouche mais fut forcé de rester silencieux. L'Homme de la Lune avait raison, même si ça lui en coûtait de l'admettre.

- Comment peut-il les aider sans intervenir ? Demanda Cupidon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

«_ Il le sait. _»

Cupidon se tourna vers Fau qui soupira :

- Comment ? Demanda Cupidon.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais _elle_..

- Elle ? Répéta Cupidon.

Fau lança un regard agacé à la lune qui semblait sourire :

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Libérer une âme..

« _L'âme que tu libèreras n'appartient pas au monde des mortels, tu peux parfaitement la laisser se sacrifier pour Kiara. _»

Fau déglutit en pesant le pour et le contre… Libérer une âme – surtout une âme qu'il avait mis tant d'années à récupérer ! – n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Il était la Faucheuse. La Mort. Il prenait la vie et les fauchait, il ne rendait pas d'âme et ne ramenait pas à la vie. Il n'aidait personne. Et certainement pas cette Kiara ou ces Gardiens. C'était son rôle de semer la mort, il n'avait pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Redit Cupidon, sentant ce que ressentait Fau.

Fau le regarda depuis le dessous de sa capuche. Il avait certes fait une erreur en acceptant le pacte de Pitch quelques siècles auparavant, mais pouvait-il se permettre de refaire une erreur ? Surtout une erreur si grave qui allait contre sa nature de Faucheuse.

Il regardait le ciel si sombre qu'on aurait dit une mer d'encre noire et ténébreuse… Seule la lune avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise des Ténèbres de Pitch et brillait au-dessus de la dernière demeure de Kiara. Si Fau acceptait d'aider l'Homme de la Lune, Kiara et ces Gardiens, le règne de Peur de Pitch sera anéanti, il voudra sa revanche et le lui fera sûrement payer en enlevant la Peur que les gens ressentaient face à la Mort.

Il tourna sa capuche vers Kiara. Elle était morte en protégeant ces enfants. Elle était morte sans la moindre peur, certes, elle avait été déçue et remplie de regrets, mais sa mort avait été douce et Fau n'avait pas ressenti la douleur habituelle, ni la peur, uniquement de la mélancolie et de la déception sur sa vie passée. Sa mort avait été belle.

- Je ne veux pas vous aider, Homme de la Lune. Fit Fau.

L'Homme de la Lune resta silencieux alors que Cupidon essayait d'attirer l'attention de Fau pour le faire changer d'avis :

- Mais ! Pense à elle et à son histoire d'Amour avec Jack ! Ils seront heureux !

- Je me fiche de leur bonheur.

- C'est faux ! Tu te préoccupes d'eux ! Tu t'attaches à chaque personne avant leur mort, c'est pour cela que tu te sens si mal en leur prenant la vie !

Cupidon s'approcha de Fau et n'hésita pas un instant à plonger son regard d'aveugle dans ceux gris d'ardoise de la Mort qui se retrouva décontenancé par tant de proximité. Mais Cupidon ne semblait pas avoir peur même s'il sentait au plus près l'aura de la Mort qui semblait vouloir aspirer son essence d'immortel hors de son corps. Mais il tint bon :

- Ne me mens pas, je sais lire les sentiments. Et les tiens également ! Ramène-la ! Ramène Kiara et tu pourras te sentir soulagé de toutes les morts que tu as semées dans ta vie !

- Une vie ramenée ne me soulagera pas de millions d'autres.

- Raaaah ! S'écria Cupidon en se prenant la tête entre les mains, exaspéré. Il te faut quoi pour que tu te décides à les aider ?!

- Rien puisque je ne les aiderais pas.

- Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde ait peur de toi si tu es aussi égoïste !

_Tais-toi_. Aurait voulu dire Fau. Mais il en fut incapable…

- Pire ! Si les gens étaient si malheureux en te voyant, c'est qu'ils savaient que tu étais là pour eux et pour prendre leurs vies ! Ils savaient que tu allais détruire leurs vies et briser leurs souvenirs, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs espoirs, tout !

_Tais-toi !_

- Tu es la personne, l'immortel, l'être, le plus égoïste et insensible qui soit !

- Tais-toi ! S'écria Fau en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

En voyant l'air satisfait sur le visage de Cupidon, Fau comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et que cet arrogant petit immortel avait tout manigancé.

- Tu as tort, je ne suis pas égoïste et insensible !

- Alors, prouve-le. Répondit catégoriquement Cupidon en croisant les bras.

Fau le foudroya du regard et au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense silence, Fau finit par se tourner lentement vers Kiara :

- Cette fille a intérêt de sauver le monde, sinon, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien…

- Elle le vaut bien, rien que pour son joli minois, non ? Fit Cupidon avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es aveugle, tu ne peux pas voir si elle a un « joli minois ». Grogna Fau.

- Bah, Jack est tombé amoureux d'elle, donc, elle doit être plutôt bien foutue, non ? Toi qui peux voir, dis-moi, elle est si bien que ça ? Nan, mais parce que sinon, je veux bien-

- Cupidon. Maugréa Fau. Soit tu te tais et j'aide cette foutue fille, soit tu continues de parler et je pars immédiatement.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris… Grogna Cupidon en faisant une petite moue.

Fau s'approcha de Kiara et l'observa longuement sous le regard bienveillant de la lune satisfaite.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire une telle chose… Soupira Fau en fermant les yeux.

Il leva ses deux mains en coupe et au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière apparut. Elle devient plus puissante et se déplaça, se glissant en dehors des mains de Fau et se plaçant face à lui. Doucement, elle prit la forme d'une femme, sa silhouette était translucide mais on pouvait encore voir ses traits et ses formes clairement. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau pâle qui brillait au clair de lune et avait gardé ses yeux fermés. Les longs cils papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir et de fixer Fau avec un sourire :

- Merci, Fau. Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

- Ne me remercie pas, remercie plutôt l'imbécile de Cupidon qui flotte ici.

- Je te remercie, car je sais que c'est un énorme sacrifice de ta part de faire à nouveau un tel pacte. Murmura-t-elle. Mais merci également à toi, Cupidon, et à l'Homme de la Lune.

- Aucun problème de ma part ! J'aime bien les histoires d'Amours terriblement tourmentées qui finissent bien !

La femme sourit et se tourna vers Fau qui resta parfaitement insensible à son sourire incroyable :

- Encore une fois, merci.

- Ce n'est pas sûr que cela fonctionne, je vous ferais remarquer. Indiqua Fau. Il y a d'ailleurs plus de chances que cela échoue plutôt que cela fonctionne…

- Une question idiote, intervient Cupidon en se tournant vers la femme, mais qui êtes-vous ? Étant donné que vous n'êtes pas Kiara ?

La femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux :

- Je m'appelle Maha. Je suis la mère de Kiara et également la fille de Pitch Black.

- Oh, oh ! Je comprends mieux !

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant intensément avant de froncer les sourcils :

- En faites, non, je comprends pas. Pourquoi elle et pas l'esprit de Kiara ? C'est pas elle qu'on doit- enfin, que _tu_ dois ramener ?

- Kiara est la fille d'une immortelle et d'un mortel, une partie d'elle est immortelle tandis que l'autre est mortelle.

- Moi-même, j'ai renoncé à une partie de mon immortalité que j'ai offert à Kiara . Expliqua Maha.

Cupidon acquiesça longuement et fur et à mesure de l'explication puis finit par s'arrêter :

- Et ? Pour ramener Kiara, vous allez faire comment ? Tu as aspiré sa vie, Fau. Remarqua-t-il.

- Sa vie mortelle uniquement.

- Alors elle est pas morte ?

- Si.

- Je comprends vraiment rien…

- J'ai aspiré sa part de mortelle, elle n'a plus le moindre souffle de vie dans son corps…

- Alors, que comptez-vous faire pour-

- Aurais-tu oublié un détail ? Les immortels sont tous morts avant de le devenir.

Cupidon regarda longuement Fau avec des yeux écarquillés en comprenant soudainement :

- Oh ! Je vois ! En faites, tu avais tout calculé ! Tu voulais qu'elle meure depuis le début et tu n'attendais qu'une chose : que je parte pour pouvoir la ramener, c'est ça ? Mais je suis trop têtu pour te laisser sauver sa poire tout seul !

Fau le regarda, l'air franchement surpris.

- Pas du tout ! Répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de la ramener ! Disons plutôt que la situation s'est prêtée au jeu.

Cupidon soupira d'un air agacé avant de croiser les bras :

- Peu importe, gros menteur, revenons à Kiara. Comment allez-vous la rendre immortelle puisque _l'immortaliseur habituel_, alias, l'Homme de la Lune est hors service et que tu ne peux pas rendre sa vie à Kiara ?

- Tu peux faire des remarques utiles, de temps en temps, tu sais.

- Merci. Eh ! Je te permets pas de-

- C'est simple, intervint Maha, je dois juste offrir mon immortalité à Kiara.

Pour une fois, Cupidon resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire… Il déglutit en se rendant compte que Maha allait se sacrifier pour sa fille :

- Mais.. heu.. sans être indiscret-

- Tu l'es déjà. Le coupa Fau.

- Peu importe, sans être indiscret, tu n'as qu'une moitié d'immortalité puisque tu en avais offert l'autre moitié à Kiara… Oh ! Ça y est ! J'ai compris ! La moitié d'immortelle de Kiara et ta moitié d'immortelle en fera une immortelle complète ! S'écria Cupidon en tapant dans ses mains.

Fau soupira et Maha sourit tendrement. Mais un malaise persista et Cupidon fit la moue :

- Mais, tu disparaitras complètement, non ?

- Oui, mais je suis prête à le faire.

Elle glissa auprès de Kiara et passa une main translucide au-dessus du visage sans vie et apaisée de sa fille… Maha avait un sourire doux et mélancolique, comme si elle se souvenait de Kiara lorsqu'elle était encore une innocente petite fille de huit ans qui aimait la neige plus que tout…

- Je veux que Kiara soit heureuse, elle a souffert pendant trop longtemps pour que je la laisse périr sans rien faire… Je sais qu'elle aime, et l'Amour est ce qu'il y a de plus puissant…

Elle releva son visage vers Cupidon qui sourit malgré lui :

- Que ce soit l'Amour d'une mère ou celui que l'on porte à l'homme que l'on choisit… Mon Amour pour le père de Kiara m'a sauvé de Pitch et m'a offert une vie, bien que courte, très heureuse. Kiara mérite une vie de bonheur, une vie immortelle… Et elle sera en sécurité et comblée auprès de Jack Frost… C'est un nouveau départ, pour tous les deux...

Elle s'écarta de sa fille :

- Je sais que l'heure tourne et qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les chances de réussites s'amenuisent mais..

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Cupidon.

- Elle est morte depuis plus de douze heures, plus le temps passe, moins elle a de chances de devenir immortelle. Expliqua Fau.

- Oh ! Mais alors dépêchez-vous !

Maha sourit et Cupidon se rendit compte qu'il venait, plus ou moins, de lui dire de se dépêcher de disparaître. Mais elle était trop gentille pour en prendre compte :

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire passer un message pour moi ? Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de la voir…

- Bien sûr… Murmura Cupidon en sentant malgré lui sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

- Dites-lui à quel point son père, Loïc et moi sommes désolés de lui avoir infligés tant de douleur. Dites-lui également à quel point nous l'aimons et souhaitons son bonheur…

- Ce sera fait… Chuchota Cupidon en serrant légèrement son t-shirt de rappeur.

- Ah, et je voudrais également que tu dises à Jack Frost que je le remercie pour lui avoir apporté tant de joie ces dernières semaines. Qu'il la protège, au prix de son immortalité s'il le faut… Qu'ils soient heureux, tous les deux. Ils le méritent…

Cupidon acquiesça doucement mais Fau fit un pas en avant :

- L'heure tourne. Dit-il.

Maha acquiesça doucement en souriant puis s'approcha de Kiara. Elle se pencha vers sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front :

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, ma chérie… Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Elle caressa son visage une dernière fois puis se tourna vers Fau en continuant de sourire.

- Je suis prête. Dit-elle simplement.

Cupidon hoqueta de surprise en voyant des larmes brillantes couler le long des joues de Maha mais déjà, Fau tendait à nouveau ses mains en coupe. Maha se mit à briller de mille feux, étincelante et lumineuse jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne aveuglante et qu'elle disparaisse sous la lumière tant elle était puissante. La boule de lumière passa dans les mains de Fau qui s'approcha de Kiara en faisant une petite moue :

- J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas. Grogna-t-il.

Puis il approcha la lumière de la poitrine de la jeune fille qui resta parfaitement immobile.

La lumière disparut de la clairière et aucun son ne se fit entendre. Les animaux et les oiseaux de la forêt avaient cessé depuis longtemps de faire le moindre bruit, mais le silence angoissant devient lourd. Cupidon observa longuement Kiara qui restait immobile dans sa mort glacée :

- Ça.. ça n'a pas marché ? Souffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Fau ferma les yeux et Cupidon se laissa tomber au sol dans la neige :

- J'y crois pas, tout ça pour que ça ne marche pas !.. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Jack, moi .. ?

- Tu lui dirais ceci : qu'il se dépêche de venir à Burgess retrouver la fille qu'il aime avant qu'elle ne se réveille et panique.

Cupidon se redressa d'un seul coup :

- Ça a marché ?!

- Oui, imbécile. Tu l'aurais su plus tôt si tu m'avais laissé dire un mot.

- Youuhouuuu ! Ça a marché ! Qui c'est le boss ?! C'est Cupidon !

- Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, je te ferais remarquer. À part nous faire perdre du temps.

- Eh !

Fau tourna les talons, commençant à partir mais Cupidon le rattrapa en vitesse :

- Attend ! Tu t'en vas ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Mais, et Kiara ? Elle va paniquer ! Et je ne saurais pas la calmer !

- Raison de plus pour laquelle je t'envoie chercher Jack au plus vite.

- Oh ! Oui ! J'ai compris ! Je pars ! J'y cours ! J'y vole ! Enfin, techniquement, je flotte mais-

- Cupidon. Grogna Fau.

- J'y vais !

Cupidon partit au plus vite et disparut rapidement de la vue de Fau qui soupira. Il se retourna vers le corps inanimé de Kiara et il l'observa longuement avant de lever son visage vers la lune qui brilla plus intensément…

« _Merci…_ »

C'est la première fois que Fau entendit ces mots lorsqu'ils lui étaient destinés… Un fin sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres et une perle salée aux reflets argentés roula le long de sa joue. Mais pour une fois, il ne pleura pas de désespoir en ayant pris une vie. Il pleura de bonheur d'avoir permis à une autre de se battre…

Au loin, sur les hauteurs des collines de Burgess, Pitch et ses alliés observaient la ville qui petit à petit, se laissait envahir d'une Peur qui empêchait toute lutte contre eux. Des sourires se peignaient sur leurs visages satisfaits. Les nuages d'encre continuaient de chevaucher au-dessus d'eux, semant panique et terreur dans les yeux des enfants, mais également de adultes et encore plus réjouissant, chez ces Gardiens si agaçants…

- Enfin .. Souffla Pitch en regardant toute la ville qu'il surplombait.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose. Il perdit son sourire et tourna la tête brusquement vers la forêt enneigée. Serait-ce .. ?

- Non… Murmura-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Némésis en se penchant en avant.

Jack O' Lantern et Cimbaeth lancèrent à leurs tours un regard curieux vers leur maître dont le visage se décomposait lentement. Il serra les poings et une rage à l'état pure envahit ses yeux or :

- C'est pas vrai ! Je m'étais pourtant débarrassé d'elle !

- Elle ? Fit Némésis.

- Kiara ? Hésita Jack.

Un long sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se passa une langue dessus :

- Chic ! Elle est de retour ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter et me vanter auprès de ce fichu Jack Frost !

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Pitch dans une rage folle.

Cimbaeth tressauta de surprise tandis que Némésis lançait un regard mauvais à Jack qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil :

- Jack ! Tu vas aller te débarrasser d'elle immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne à nouveau me traîner dans les pattes et ralentir mes plans !

Jack haussa les épaules et tapota son navet dont le feu brilla un peu plus fort :

- Bien, bien… Soupira-t-il d'un air las. Je peux m'amuser un peu avec elle, avant ?

- Je m'en fiche, fais ce que tu veux d'elle ! Mais dépêche-toi ! Avec un peu de chance, elle sera encore endormie quand tu trouveras son corps !

- Endormie ? Dommage, ça aurait été plus intéressant si elle avait lutté, m'enfin…

Il claqua des doigts et une armée d'esprits aux lueurs jaunâtres apparurent l'une après l'autre comme des bougies lugubres qui s'allumaient. Animaux, hommes, femmes, enfants, tous ces esprits errants s'étaient alliés à Jack et lui obéissaient aveuglement alors qu'il partait rapidement pour aller régler son compte à Kiara.

Dans la clairière, la lune attendait patiemment le réveil de sa protégée. Petit à petit, la vie reprit possession de son corps, ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau de son rose qui lui donnait un teint de porcelaine. Ses doigts frémirent, son corps entier vibra et soudain, elle se redressa en étouffant un cri, les yeux grands ouverts. Kiara avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, son corps était toujours aussi mince, la seule chose qui avait changé et montrait son immortalité était ses yeux. D'un or liquide, ils avaient viré à un argenté étincelant…

* * *

_Alors ? Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce chapitre... Je le trouve raté ... Mais je vous promets un prochain plus intéressant ! Ça va commencer à partir dans tous les sens ! Ah, et y'aura les retrouvailles entre Kiara & Jack ! :3_

_Je vous le poste samedi soir ! :D_

_J'aime bien Fau et Cupidon, ils font la paire tous les deux ! :) Et pour la personne qui a ramené Kiara, c'est sa mère, Maha même si, indirectement, Fau, Cupidon et l'Homme de la Lune ont participé ! (à la base, Cupidon n'était pas censé être là mais, finalement, il a permis les explications et un peu d'humour dans cet univers sombre ! :P)_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_


	26. Reflet de la Vérité

_Apparemment, mon dernier chapitre n'était pas si raté que ça... Je suis plutôt contente de celui-là n'empêche ! XD Même si je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme titre..._

_**Aqua** : Eh oui ! Kiara est vivante ! Pour les pouvoirs, tu auras une petite idée dans ce chapitre mais tu auras ta réponse complète au fur et à mesure ! ;)_

_**Delph** : S'attacher à la Mort ? On pourrait se poser des questions, quand même... Mais je te comprends ! ;) Mais merci pour l'imagination débordante, et j'espère que j'aurais bien décrit les retrouvailles entre Jack & Kiara pour que tu te fasses une idée de la tête qu'il fait... Et pour Jamie, réponse un peu plus bas ! ;)_

_**Nawell** : Merci de me rassurer ! Je suis contente que tu aies eu les larmes aux yeux (alors que ce n'était pas vraiment l'intention de ce chapitre, quoi que...) Et j'ai quand même réussi à te surprendre, je suis contente ! J'ai l'impression que vous devinez tous ce que je vais écrire après, alors c'est un peu agaçant par moments .. Quant à Kiara, pour l'instant, elle est surtout chamboulée plutôt qu'en colère, mais crois-moi, ça va venir ! ;)_

_**Mikipeach** : Je suis contente que tu aimes le changement chez Kiara, et pour ses pouvoirs.. encore une fois, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure des chapitres (en même temps qu'elle !) ! Et ne me dis pas que tu vis à Nice toi aussi ? XD_

_**Anonymous** : Tu auras droit aux retrouvailles entre Jack & Kiara. Et Cupidon aussi sera là aujourd'hui ! ;)_

_**Star** : Merci d'aimer à ce point mon chapitre ! XD L'Amour vainc toujours tout, peu importe son ennemi, y compris la Mort elle-même ! Je doute que Cupidon ne se laisse avoir aussi facilement par l'Amour, mais qui sait ? :P Je suis désolée pour ta maman, et désolée que ça t'ait rappelée de tels souvenirs... :/ Mais merci encore pour la fin un peu hystérique de ta review, c'était drôle ! J'imagine bien un mariage entre Jack et Kiara, ce serait comique ! XD Et surtout, merci mille fois pour la fin, que tu soies en L et qu'en plus, tu me dises que j'écris bien est sans doute l'une des plus belles choses que l'ont m'ait jamais dites ! :D_

_**Shiro **: Insatisfaite ? Bah, j'étais un peu malade donc ce que j'écrivais était brumeux et j'avais du mal à me concentrer... Mais apparemment, ce que j'écris était moins brumeux que moi ! XD Mais tu risques d'être surpris de la réaction de Kiara en retrouvant Jack... Et pour ce que tu as dit à propos de Maha & Jack .. eh bien, disons que, tu as totalement raison, je suis vraiment sadique ! Et j'aime mener mes lecteurs en bateau ! :P_

_**Flash** : Tu as tant aimé que ça ? ^^" Et ne t'en fais pas, Jack OL revient en force dans ce chapitre et n'en a certainement pas fini ! :D Et dès que je ramènerai sérieusement Pitch, je suis sûre que tu retourneras directement vers lui ! :P_

_**Sasage** : Pour la réaction de Pitch, tu connaîtras la sombre raison de sa réaction prochainement ! :P Et pour l'instant, pas de Pitch/Kiara, mais par contre, les retrouvailles entre eux deux seront au rendez-vous ! :D_

_**BluHair** : J'avais oublié cette review-là et du coup je comprends plus entre ça et notre conversation en mp ! XD Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas vraiment les chevaliers du zodiaque (seulement de nom) et .. voici la suite ! ;)_

_**Leila** : Et pour ta théorie, tu sauras en lisant le chapitre qui suit... :) Et les retrouvailles également seront là ! :D_

_**Mizu** : Tu as raison pour la longueur de mes réponses à tes reviews, mais c'est plus ou moins proportionnel à la longueur de ta review ! Et comme toujours, ça a été du délire ! XD Cupidon sera encore là dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup présent, mais là quand même ! ;) Et merci, je suis contente que tu aimes mes réponses ! :) Et je suis contente aussi que tu aies apprécié cette histoire de service... Et c'est que Cupidon cache bien son jeu et est du genre manipulateur - c'est pas pour rien qu'il est celui qui lance les flèches de l'Amour... Et t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien tes anecdotes ! XD Et contente que tu aies trouvé l'histoire avec Maha poétique - même si c'était un peu embrouillé, c'est vrai... ^^" Et pour l'Homme de la Lune, disons que même si je ne l'apprécie que moyennement, je pense qu'il fait ce qu'il peut puisqu'il ne peut pas agir directement, et puis, il ne peut pas toujours régler tous les problèmes en immortalisant quelqu'un ou en le rendant Gardien... Et la raison pour laquelle Jack OL est sorti des eaux, tu l'auras ! Enfin ! XD Longue réponse .. tu avais raison, n'empêche ... "_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXVI : Reflet de la Vérité…

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Les quatre Gardiens observaient les nuages noirs qui envahissaient petit à petit la totalité du Globe. Chaque petit bout que la nuée recouvrait cachait une autre lumière du regard des Gardiens et bientôt, le Globe habituellement étincelant des éclats de la croyance des enfants se transforma en une énorme sphère aussi noire que les Ténèbres. La Lune avait aussi disparu du ciel, rattrapée par la magie de l'Union. L'atelier d'habitude si enjoué et lumineux était devenu une série de salles et de couloirs tristes, les lumières des jouets s'étaient arrêtées, il n'y avait plus d'automates qui volaient à travers la salle, les remontes-charges s'étaient stoppées. Les elfes et les yétis regardaient sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit la magie des lieux s'estomper…

Les Gardiens avaient un visage inquiet, pour Jack qui était parti depuis un bon moment voir Jamie mais aussi à cause de la situation qui leur échappait complètement des mains… Pitch était en train de gagner, mais pire que tout, ils craignaient que sous ces nuages noirs, les lumières des enfants se soient éteintes, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de confirmation mais, ils le _sentaient_ au fond d'eux…

- Les enfants.. commença Bunny en essayant de retenir les cassures dans sa voix, ils ne croient plus en nous, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il.

Les autres Gardiens ne répondirent pas, trop préoccupés à sentir petit à petit, en plus de la magie de l'atelier du Père Noël, leurs propres magies et énergies qui disparaissaient…

- Et Jack ? Fit soudainement Fée en se tournant vers les autres Gardiens. Il est allé voir Jamie, mais s'il ne croit plus en nous.. Jack va être..

Sa voix se coupa. Il avait mis ses derniers espoirs en Jamie et les enfants, si ces derniers ne croyaient plus, Jack serait dévasté…

- Si Jamie ne croit plus en nous, nous ne pouvons plus rien espérer… Murmura Nord.

Soudain, dans le calme angoissant qui régnait depuis si longtemps, un bruit de chute se fit entendre suivi d'un grand cri aigu et de la chute d'une pile de cartons. Ils se tournèrent, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était ni Jack, ni un ennemi mais ils furent tout de même surpris de voir Cupidon qui venait apparemment d'atterrir au milieu de la pile de la cartons remplis de papiers cadeaux et de rubans, il gémit en s'extirpant non sans difficulté et se mit à flotter, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait des rubans accrochés dans les cheveux et à ses flèches qui dépassaient dans son dos. Mais en sentant l'inquiétude des Gardiens, il se jeta sur eux, se souvenant soudainement de la mission qui lui avait été confiée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?!

- Ce qu'on.. fait là ? Répéta Nord, ne comprenant pas. On est au Palais de Glace, comme d'habitude…

- Je m'en doute ! Je veux dire, que faites-vous là au lieu de vous battre ?!

- Sa battre ? Fit Fée.

- Oui !

Il se tapa soudainement le front :

- Zut, ça, j'aurais dû vous le dire après !

- Après quoi ? Tu pourrais être plus explicite, je te prie ? Grogna Bunny.

Cupidon prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis se tourna gravement et calmement – trop calmement ! – vers les Gardiens :

- J'ai un message à vous faire passer.

- Quel message ?

Il se mordit la lèvre mais l'excitation était trop forte et il repartit dans son délire :

- J'ai réussi à convaincre Fau de laisser Maha aider Kiara à revenir à la vie ! S'écria-t-il en pirouettant dans les airs.

Sab ouvrit grand la bouche, Fée se laissa tomber sur ses pieds tant elle était secouée et les deux autres Gardiens ouvrirent grands les yeux de surprise :

- Tu.. tu peux répéter ? Souffla Fée.

- J'ai réussi à-

- Pas ça ! La fin !

- Oh ? Kiara est revenue à la vie. Dit-il calmement comme si ce n'était pas l'information la plus importante de sa phrase…

Nord partit dans un grand rire hystérique, Bunny tenta de cacher son soulagement mais sans succès, Fée poussa un cri de joie en repartant dans les airs tandis que Sab poussait des cris silencieux en tournant lui aussi au-dessus du sol !

- C'est merveilleux ! S'écria Fée. Quand Jack apprendra la nouvelle, il sera tellement heureux !

- Tu n'es plus aussi jalouse, Fée ? Fit Cupidon avec une petite moue déçue.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire entendu et il soupira en comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais Bunny toussota, ramenant le calme et l'attention de tout le monde sur lui :

- Je ne voudrais pas briser votre joie, je suis plutôt rassuré également mais, premièrement, pourquoi Fau a accepté ? Deuxièmement, qui est Maha ? Et troisièmement, comment est-elle revenue à la vie ?

Le visage de Cupidon devient sérieux, ce qui lui allait très mal, et il expliqua ce à quoi il avait assisté :

- Je suis allé voir le corps de Kiara et j'ai été suivi par Fau. L'Homme de la Lune et moi l'avons convaincu de nous aider un peu.

- L'Homme de la Lune ? Répéta Nord avec un grand sourire. Ça veut dire qu'il ne nous a pas abandonnés !

- Il ne nous a jamais abandonnés et ne le fera jamais ! Renchérit Fée.

- Cool pour vous. Remarqua Cupidon. Maintenant, si je pouvais continuer ?

Bunny roula des yeux mais Cupidon ne pouvait pas le voir alors il continua :

- Il a accepté – bon, je lui ai un peu forcé la patte et l'ai un peu insulté en passant, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle… Peu importe, je pensais qu'il allait simplement prendre l'âme de Kiara et la lui remettre dans le corps mais ce n'est exactement ce qu'il avait planifié… Puisque Kiara était belle et bien morte, la seule solution était de la rendre immortelle alors, il a amené sa mère : Maha.

- Sa mère ? Ça veut dire que c'est la fille de Pitch ? Fit Nord.

- D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment très gentille pour sa fille… Mais passons, ils m'ont expliqué que pour rendre immortelle Kiara – puisque l'Homme de la Lune ne le pouvait pas – la partie immortelle de Kiara et celle de Maha devaient s'unir pour pouvoir la rendre totalement .. bah, immortelle !

- Un instant, Kiara est _immortelle_ ?! S'exclama Bunny.

- Bah oui, je vous l'ai pas dit ?

Bunny secoua la tête, complètement exaspéré :

- Non ! Tu as dit qu'elle était revenue à la vie, ce n'est pas _exactement_ la même chose !

- Bah, elle bouge, elle parle, elle respire, elle a un cœur qui bat. Pour moi, c'est la même chose… Répondit placidement Cupidon en haussant les épaules.

Bunny ouvrit les babines pour dire quelque chose mais Nord le coupa :

- Tu as parlé à Kiara pour lui dire qu'on allait venir l'aider avec.. son nouvel état ? Demanda Nord.

- Bah, c'est justement pour ça, que je suis là… Elle était pas encore réveillée quand je suis parti…

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les Gardiens, excepté Sab, mais son visage exprima assez explicitement ce qu'il pensait…

- Beh ! Me criez pas dessus ! C'est Fau qui m'a dit ça !

- Et si elle se réveille avant qu'on arrive et qu'elle panique complètement ? Ou si l'Union des Ténèbres s'en prend à elle ? S'inquiéta Fée.

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé… Murmura Cupidon en se dandinant d'un air gêné…

Bunny se tapa le front avec la patte :

- Génial ! Dépêchons-nous de réparer tes erreurs et de retrouver Jack !

- Où est parti Jack ? Demanda Cupidon.

- À Burgess, aller voir Jamie mais.. il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne l'ait pas vu… Expliqua Fée.

- Oh oh..

- Quoi _encore_ « oh oh » ? Demanda Bunny en essayant d'ignorer le mal de tête qui menaçait…

- Bah, disons que du côté des mortels, y'a pas mal de grabuge, tout le monde panique à cause de Pitch, et les enfants sont.. je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont mais leurs sentiments sont très étranges… Ils croient en vous, mais.. il y a quelque chose qui les empêchent de.. je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment analyser leurs sentiments puisque je venais ici en catastrophe. Ah, et aussi l'Union est juste en dehors de la ville mais est prête à attaquer qui conque arriverait !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! S'écria Nord en allant chercher une boule à neige.

- Et si l'Union a attaqué Jack ? Ou Kiara ? S'inquiéta Fée.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Bafouilla Cupidon.

- Tu ne penses pas à grand-chose… Grogna Bunny.

Mais avant que Cupidon ne réplique, Nord arriva, il secoua la boule à neige avant de la lancer et qu'un passage s'ouvre pour eux.

- Allons-y ! S'écria-t-il.

Ils entrèrent au plus vite dans le passage, les visages à la fois inquiets et soulagés de savoir Kiara de retour…

_Burgess_

L'air froid qui entra dans ses poumons calma instantanément Kiara malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. À cause de la peur peut-être ? Elle s'était redressée si soudainement qu'elle avait cru tomber sur place, elle se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer et tenta de se souvenir des derniers évènements… La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne est Fau qui se penchait sur elle pour prendre sa vie, il l'avait épargnée ? Ou était revenu sur sa décision ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, elle se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière dans la forêt. La neige encore scintillante malgré l'obscurité, les flocons, la glace, le givre, il lui semblait que l'endroit était entièrement décoré, rien que pour elle… Mais c'était impossible, il n'y avait que Jack qui pouvait faire une telle chose et aux dernières nouvelles, il affrontait l'Union des Ténèbres. Elle se retourna, cherchant du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose de familier, où étaient passés les enfants ? Étaient ils en sécurité ? Il faisait nuit, le combat devait être fini, surtout vu le silence angoissant qui régnait autour d'elle. Les Gardiens avaient-ils gagné ? Elle s'assit complètement et bascula ses jambes, elle allait sauter au bas de ce sur quoi elle avait été couché mais quand ses mains touchèrent la glace, elle frissonna. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un lit de glace, mais elle regarda sa main intensément et curieusement. Elle avait senti le froid, mais il ne l'avait pas mordue comme il aurait dû le faire contre sa peau…

Soudain, des cris aigus et terrifiants résonnèrent dans la forêt. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et sauta dans la neige qui crissa sous ses pieds. Elle aurait reconnu ces sons morbides entre milles, seuls les esprits de Jack O' Lantern pouvaient avertir leur arrivée d'une façon aussi sinistre… Mais il était censé reposer sous la glace du lac, pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Elle secoua la tête et se rendit compte que malgré le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait, elle ne frissonnait pas :

- Plus tard les questions, je dois partir d'ici…

Elle partit en courant mais se retourna une dernière fois pour lancer un regard à la clairière. C'était magnifique et le lit de glace en plein milieu lui donnait l'impression que c'était un lieu de repos. Comme le _dernier_ lieu de repos…

D'autres cris inhumains la firent tressaillir et revenir sur Terre, elle partit en courant, évitant soigneusement de se retourner. Une fois sortie de la forêt, elle regard autour d'elle tout en marchant dans les rues sombres… Les lumières des lampadaires clignotaient faiblement, la nuit était sans étoile, sans lune à cause des nuages qui surplombaient la ville. Personne ne fit attention à elle, tout le monde enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules avant de rentrer au plus vite chez eux à cause du froid et de la peur qui régnaient partout…

Cette peur lançait des petits picotements dans les doigts de Kiara qui commençait à angoisser. Pitch. Il n'y avait que Pitch pour créer une telle frayeur, mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était comment mais surtout, pourquoi également les adultes ?

Elle se dirigea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers la maison des Bennett, elle voulait s'assurer que Jamie et Sophie étaient sains et saufs… Elle ne voulait pas frapper ou sonner à une heure si tard, alors elle fit le tour et passa dans le jardin en écartant une planche mal fixée de la barrière qui entourait la maison et le terrain. La neige crissait sous ses pieds et elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, soudain, elle entendit un bruit familier. Elle vit que Jamie et Sophie étaient en train d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Ils regardèrent dehors et le regard apeuré, inquiet et triste qu'ils avaient secoua totalement Kiara qui se retrouva incapable de tout mouvement…

- Pas de neige ? Demanda doucement Sophie en regardant son grand frère.

Jamie attrapa sa main mais secoua la tête d'un air triste :

- Jack ne viendra pas… Il est trop triste…

Sentant que Jamie aussi était triste, Sophie lui attrapa la jambe. Pour se réconforter et pour le réconforter :

- Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix.

- Oui… Chuchota Jamie. Je ne voulais pas que Kiara.. que Kiara..

Il secoua la tête et Kiara s'approcha d'eux :

- Jamie ! Sophie !

Ils se retournèrent mais ce n'était pas pour la voir elle, mais pour regarder une dernière fois le ciel noire, sans étoile, sans lune et sans espoir…

- Jamie ! Attend !

Kiara courut jusqu'à eux et sauta les escaliers au plus vite, elle fonça face à lui pour ne pas qu'il ferma la porte-fenêtre mais il _passa_ au travers elle en ignorant totalement sa voix. Elle étouffa un cri et tomba à genoux en se tenant la poitrine… Elle était complètement perdue, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi .. comment .. ?

Elle regarda Jamie et Sophie, la bouche entrouverte. Sophie leva son regard vert vers son grand frère :

- Kiara va venir bientôt ? Zozota-t-elle.

- Non, Kiara ne va plus revenir, Sophie… Répondit Jamie. Kiara est partie…

Il ferma la porte-fenêtre et Kiara se traîna loin de la maison avant de se laisser tomber en plein milieu du jardin, dans la neige qui ne lui faisait rien du tout. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible pour lutter contre les larmes…

Quelle idiote, bien sûr que Fau avait pris son âme. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas épargnée. Si elle ne sentait plus la piqûre du froid contre sa peau, si Jamie et Sophie ne l'avaient pas entendue, si les gens qu'elle avait croisé l'avaient ignorée, si les deux enfants étaient passés au travers elle mais surtout, si elle s'était réveillée … Ça voulait dire ..

Elle repensa à l'histoire de Jack qui, à ses trois premiers siècles d'immortel, était resté invisible aux yeux de tous…

Elle était devenue immortelle.

- Kiara .. ? Fit une voix tremblotante.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et elle perdit son souffle, les yeux agrandis.

Jack, car c'était lui en entendant du drôle de bruit du côté des Bennett, s'était approché et avait vu une silhouette familière dans le jardin. Il s'était posé sans bruit et maintenant, il voyait en face de lui la femme qu'il aimait et qui était morte quelques heures plus tôt…

C'était impossible. Elle était _morte_ ! Et pourtant, elle se tenait bien là… Il ne respirait plus depuis plusieurs secondes déjà lorsqu'il pensa à inspirer de l'air pour se calmer, mais sans succès. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Son bâton se tenait dans ses mains mais pour l'instant, il se fichait complètement de Pitch, de Jamie, des Gardiens, de la catastrophe qui était en train de se produire au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Kiara et lui qui s'observaient silencieusement depuis de longues minutes…

Elle se releva doucement, l'air complètement perdue. Il combla à pas hésitants l'espace qui les séparait et ils plongèrent leurs regards les uns dans les autres, ne sachant pas quoi faire…

Il attrapa l'une de ses boucles noires et joua avec avant de passer une main hésitante et froide sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, son teint de porcelaine, ses longs cils noirs battaient frénétiquement, reflétant le trouble dans lequel elle était plongée… La seule chose qui avait changé chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un or liquide que Jack aimait tant et qui lui rappelaient le sable d'or de Sab dans une nuit noire avaient viré à une couleur totalement différente : l'argent. Un argent étincelant de beauté, d'éclats comme deux mini-lunes qui brillaient à la place de ses pupilles…

Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et le regarda attentivement. La couleur avait changé mais leur éclat et leur reflet étaient toujours le même. Elle était toujours la même Kiara…

Il effleura son nez et son front de ses lèvres, goûtant au toucher de sa peau douce et respirant son odeur comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu. Elle ferma les yeux, ses longs cils frémissant sous le toucher de Jack. Elle attrapa doucement les poignets du garçon puis il l'attira contre lui, serrant son corps mince, frêle et frissonnant dans ses bras, il la serrait si fort qu'elle glapit de surprise avant de poser son visage contre son torse. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et son cou. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Pas alors qu'il l'avait perdue si douloureusement quelques heures avant… Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de la voir disparaître de sa vision.

Ils restèrent comme ça si longtemps, sans un mot, frissonnants, qu'ils perdirent le fil du temps et finirent par oublier tout ce qui pouvait les entourer… Jack oublia tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières heures et Kiara oublia ce qu'elle avait appris par Jamie et Sophie. Pour Jack, il n'y avait plus que Kiara, et pour Kiara, il n'y avait plus que Jack…

Soudain, un son étouffé et aigu à la fois résonna dans toute la ville. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement, aux aguets en reconnaissant ce bruit.

- Jack O' Lantern… Souffla Kiara.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement et observa le ciel mais impossible de savoir d'où venaient ces cris d'humains agonisants et d'animaux trépassés… Leurs hurlements stridents et désespérés semblaient venir de partout et nulle part à la fois, derrière eux, devant eux, sur leurs côtés. Impossible de repérer leur origine…

- On doit partir. Finit par dire Jack en se ressaisissant.

Il attrapa la main de Kiara et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Où aller ? Demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis restée.. _endormie_ combien de temps ?

- Plus tard les explications… Le navet ne doit pas être loin, et je suis trop faible pour l'affronter seul et te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

Il roula les yeux au ciel et continua :

- On doit partir, les autres doivent encore être au Pôle Nord.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et il la prit dans ses bras pour voler et aller plus vite mais ils étaient à peine sortis de la propriété des Bennett et étaient dans la rue que déjà, ils entendirent des sons effrayants. Le mugissement d'animaux, les sons de leurs sabots ou pattes sur l'asphalte, les cris et les gémissements d'humains coincés entre la vie et la mort, le frottement de ce qui leur restaient comme vêtements…

Jack et Kiara se retournèrent mais trop tard, une vague d'esprits luisants d'une lumière jaunâtre se jeta sur eux et les entoura, les empêchant de partir n'importe où. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Jack serra son bâton et la main de Kiara qui serra les poings et se mit en position défensive devant la menace fantôme. Les animaux les regardaient comme des proies et frappaient du sol avec colère, résignation et impatience alors que les humains leur lançaient des regards remplis de haine, de jalousie et de lassitude.

Un frisson les traversa et ils virent Jack O' Lantern arriver calmement, balançant son navet au bout de ses doigts squelettiques. Il avait toujours son éternel sourire narquois et supérieur et son regard n'exprimant rien de plus que ses esprits, si ce n'est une folie meurtrière.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Commença-t-il. Jack Frost ! Je croyais que tu étais si désespéré que tu ne pouvais plus te battre !

Son regard vira sur Kiara qui fronça les sourcils :

- Oh, mais retrouver ta _chère et tendre_ a dû te rebooster !

- Jack O' Lantern… Grinça Kiara.

- Comment es-tu sorti de ma glace ? Maugréa Jack.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'un lac gelé et deux centimètres de gel m'empêcheraient de revenir, de la faire fondre et d'en sortir ? Et puis, grâce à Némésis et Cimbaeth, j'ai pu revenir bien plus rapidement que prévu. Rempli d'une haine vengeresse - et pour une fois, Némésis n'en est pas responsable !

Jack grogna longuement avant de tenter une nouvelle d'éviter le combat. Combattre contre Jack O' Lantern, ses esprits et protéger Kiara - même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin vu son caractère de chien ! - était impossible dans son état. Il pourrait seulement combattre les esprits quelques temps avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement...

- Et si tu abandonnais ? Proposa Jack avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

- Moi ? Abandonner ? Regarde autour de toi, Jack !

Il ouvrit ses bras pour désigner ses fantômes de plus en plus impatients et le ciel noire comme l'encre :

- Pitch a les pouvoirs de Kiara, les enfants ne peuvent plus croire en vous, le monde entier repose sous la coupe de la Peur et vous, les Gardiens, allez bientôt vous affaiblir au point que lever le petit doigt sera impossible pour vous !

Il plongea son regard gris dans ceux durs des deux immortels :

- Vous avez _déjà_ perdus…

- Jamais ! S'écria Jack. Tant qu'au moins un enfant croire en nous, nous aurons toujours une raison de se battre et nous vous vaincrons encore une fois !

- Mais tu oublies un détail, mon coco, aucun enfant ne _peut_ croire en vous ! Ton cher Jamie lui-même est passé au travers de ton corps !

Kiara regarda Jack avec surprise alors qu'il grinçait des dents en foudroyant du regard le navet et ne serrant nerveusement sa main dans la sienne. Elle comprit pourquoi Jamie était aussi mal, et surtout, pourquoi malgré leurs retrouvailles, Jack gardait un regard brisé… Elle lâcha sa main et se positionna devant lui, surprenant les deux Jack :

- Alors je les ferais croire en eux et ils vont vous botter les fesses ! S'écria-t-elle.

La surprise passée, Jack sourit un peu plus et se pencha en avant, levant son navet à la hauteur de son visage. Le feu qui l'embrasait s'intensifia et la lumière jaune-orangée qui l'illumina rendit son expression encore plus cruelle et cinglée :

- Tu as un tel feu en toi, ma petite Kiara… Susurra-t-il.

- Je ne suis _pas_ « ta petite Kiara » ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec ton copain, je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer doucement… Je me demande à quoi je pourrais m'amuser avec toi, hein ?

Elle serra les poings et soudain, il fonça vers elle en quelques secondes. Son visage à quelques millimètres d'elle qui gardait son visage fermé et dur :

- Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'approcher une femme, si belle qui plus est et de pouvoir profiter de son corps…

Il approcha sa main et son visage d'elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement supplémentaire, Jack attrapa la main de Kiara et la tira en arrière avant de planter son bâton contre le sol, le souffle glacé éjecta Jack O' Lantern au loin et fit faiblir les spectres avant qu'ils ne grognent :

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de l'approcher à nouveau, sale type ! S'écria Jack en attrapant à deux mains son bâton, se préparant au combat et une rage enflammant son regard froid.

Un rictus mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Jack O' Lantern qui haussa les sourcils :

- Attaquez-les. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Les esprits lancèrent des cris de rage et s'élancèrent sur les deux adolescents. Kiara se baissa un peu mais Jack lança un rayon froid qui glaça tout sur son passage. Les premiers rangs de spectres tombèrent en glaçon et Kiara récupéra l'épée d'un soldat de la Guerre de Sécession qui était tombé à ses pieds en se glaçant. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, mais elle pouvait encore se battre. Elle donna des coups d'épée à tous les esprits qui osaient s'approcher d'elle et ils semblaient s'évaporer pour quelques temps. Pour Jack comme pour Kiara, à chaque coup ou attaque qu'ils lançaient, ils poussaient des cris rageurs et rapidement, devant la fureur du combat qu'ils menaient contre ces esprits faibles, la plupart d'entre eux se retrouvèrent décimés ou glacés.

Jack O' Lantern perdit son sourire supérieur et vainqueur en voyant qu'il était en train de perdre et il grogna. Il observa les deux combattants et se rendit compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils se battaient, les deux s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il retrouva son sourire et vola silencieusement et rapidement vers Kiara.

Sentant une présence plus terrible et effrayante que celles des esprits habituels dans son dos, elle se retourna, tenta un coup d'épée mais Jack O' Lantern attrapa son poignet et l'immobilisa. Il tordit le poignet et elle gémit en laissant tomber son épée qui cliqueta au sol. Il plongea son regard gris acier dans celui argenté de Kiara qui tenta de se dégager.

- Cesse de lutter, ma toute belle… Murmura-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, navet !

Puisque son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien et que contrairement aux autres esprits à son service, il pouvait toucher et être touché, elle en profita. Elle lui donna un énorme coup de boule en plein front. Il poussa un cri de surprise et la lâcha, elle en profita pour reculer mais elle buta contre le soldat glacé et s'étala sur le sol. Elle avait mal au dos et à la tête, elle était peut-être immortelle, mais elle pouvait quand même avoir mal…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, fou de rage, Jack O' Lantern se jeta sur elle en levant son navet, il allait sûrement lui lancer une attaque qui allait la réduire en fumée mais soudain, quelque chose siffla à l'oreille de Kiara et frappa Jack en pleine poitrine avant de retourner par où c'était venu. Il se retrouva à court de souffle et il lança un regard rageur derrière Kiara. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait dû rester vigilante et surveiller Jack O' Lantern, elle pencha la tête par-dessus son épaule et vit les quatre autres Légendes, dont Bunny qui récupérait dans sa patte son boomerang qui venait de frapper Jack en plus de Cupidon. Fée, Sab et Cupidon accélérèrent leurs vols et Bunny partit en bondissant furieusement. Laissant Nord derrière, mais ses cris russes eurent raison des derniers esprits encore là et de Jack O' Lantern. Il lança un regard de fureur pure à Kiara, lorsqu'elle retourna le visage vers lui avec un grand sourire triomphant, il attrapa ses cheveux et la tira si brusquement qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux, se faisant traîner par Jack sur plusieurs mètres. Il allait sans doute la prendre avec lui ou lui lancer une attaque mais soudain, il cessa tout mouvement. Les Gardiens étaient encore loin, mais il en restait un qui venait de poser la pointe d'un bâton menaçant et glacial contre sa nuque.

Jack O' Lantern sourit et se tourna lentement vers Jack qui avait un visage et un regard aussi durs que la pierre. Il resserra son emprise sur les cheveux de Kiara qui tenta de se libérer en le frappant mais il resta insensible à ses coups.

- Lâche-la immédiatement. Souffla Jack.

- Je ne t'obéirais que pour une seule raison : vous permettre de passer le peu de temps qu'il vous reste ensemble. Plus vous en passerez ensemble, plus dure sera la chute lorsque je te briserai en morceaux devant ses yeux, _Jack Frost_…

Il lâcha Kiara qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Jack O' Lantern s'envola, suivi des esprits encore debout qui partirent.

Jack se pencha vers Kiara au moment où les autres Gardiens et Cupidon arrivaient :

- Kiara, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant les autres immortels.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle eut un sourire rassurant mais avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras ou faire quoi que ce soit, un blondinet volant et armé d'un arc et de flèches se jeta au cou de Kiara :

- Kiaraaaaaaa ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle bascula en arrière, entre deux esprits emprisonnés dans la glace et rendit son étreinte un peu malgré elle à Cupidon qui frotta sa joue contre la sienne, comme un enfant qui retrouvait sa maman ou sa grande sœur après une longue absence.

Bunny rigola en voyant l'expression de Jack qui tentait de rester de marbre mais n'arrivait pas _du_ _tout_ à cacher son agacement et sa jalousie…

Kiara réussit à se relever, Cupidon toujours flottant à son cou, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Ce que je suis heureux que tu sois encore vivante ! Enfin, techniquement, tu es morte, mais tu es vivante !

- Cupidon… Commença Jack en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi que tu es revenue ? Et puis, tu sais, je crois que j'ai commencé à m'attacher à toi, hein !

- Cupidon. Continua Jack d'un air impatient.

- Même si je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse et ne peux pas savoir si tu es bien foutue ou non, je crois que je vais t'embrasser au plus vite pour fêter nos retrouvailles !

- Cupidon ! Grogna Jack.

Cupidon tourna un visage blasé vers Jack qui devait se retenir de ne pas l'étrangler sur place :

- Sois pas jaloux, Jack, on sait tous les deux qu'elle me préfère à toi, nah !

Il lui tira la langue et Kiara roula les yeux au ciel avec un sourire :

- Je vous aime bien tous les deux, Cupidon…

- Aime bien, seulement ? Grogna Jack pour lui-même.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et Bunny, Nord et Sab durent se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire alors que Fée souriait doucement, attendrie malgré elle :

- Je vous adore, tous autant que vous êtes.

Elle se tourna vers la totalité des Gardiens qui se sentirent plus gênés qu'autre chose soudainement. Elle réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte quelque peu étouffante de Cupidon et se tourna vers les Gardiens qui lui sourirent :

- Merci.. à tous… Murmura-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison elle les remerciait.

Nord s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant d'au moins trente centimètres du sol, il la secoua chaleureusement et la laissa retomber. Elle vacilla un instant, mais Bunny lui tapota l'épaule et Sab lui sourit doucement, alors que Fée lui sourit tendrement. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et la Fée des Dents céda à la sensation qui la chatouillait et prit Kiara dans ses bras qui, malgré sa surprise, lui rendit son étreinte. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas encore amies, mais au moins, elles n'étaient plus ennemies et se comprenaient suffisamment pour que Fée se soit vraiment inquiétée et se sentit terriblement triste à la mort de Kiara. Elle était rassurée de la voir de retour…

Kiara s'écarta d'elle et Nord cligna des yeux avant de se pencher vers elle, observant attentivement son regard argenté. Ne sachant pas que ses iris avaient changé, elle cligna des yeux et se courba en arrière alors que le Père Noël partait dans un grand éclat de rire sonore :

- Tu n'es peut-être pas une Gardienne, mais une chose est sûre, tu as belle et bien été choisie par l'Homme de la Lune !

- Ah ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Tes yeux sont encore plus beaux qu'avant. Fit Fée. Et surtout plus rassurants !

- Mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée et ne comprenant pas.

Les Gardiens sourirent mais n'y tenant plus, Jack s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de leurs aînés. Kiara glapit de surprise et de gêne, se sentant rougir furieusement.

Il se pencha à son oreille doucement et elle sentit son souffle froid contre sa peau :

- Ils reflètent juste ce que tu es vraiment… Souffla-t-il.

Cela n'éclaira pas des masses Kiara, mais Jack s'était compris et ne se sentait que plus rassuré de la savoir près de son cœur…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Je l'ai fini il y a presque trois heures et il aurait dû être poster en une demi-heure, le temps de relire, mais vu que j'ai eu la bonne idée de regarder Once Upon A Time en même temps, donc, j'ai mis plus de deux heures et demi ... ^^"_

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plait ! :D_

_Prochain chapitre lundi, normalement ! ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_


	27. Sentiments Refoulés

_Non seulement le chapitre est là, mais en plus, en avance ! XD Mais bon, vous allez me détester vu ce qu'il va se passer..._

_**Nawell** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! :P_

_**Cécé** : Larmes et émotions ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais pour Jamie et Sophie, tu devras attendre encore un peu pour les voir de retour ! :P Et je suis contente que tu gardes les bons souvenirs de ta maman. :) Et je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ce dessin ! ;)_

_**Aqua** : Ta patience a été récompensée ! :D Voici le fameux chapitre ! Que tout le monde me détestera après, mais c'est pas grave ! x)_

_**Flash** : Je vois que Jack OL t'a rendu complètement dingue ! :P Il sera là à nouveau bientôt, mais pas pour ce chapitre... Et pour savoir de quoi Kiara est l'Esprit, on le saura petit à petit._

_**Shiro** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Et oui, tu as raison de te méfier ! :P_

_**Guest **: Tant mieux si les réactions des Gardiens ont été appréciées ! :P Pour Sophie, c'est une bonne idée, mais les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ça, crois-moi ! ;) Merci de tes encouragements ! :D_

_**Delph** : Eh oui, déjà une scène de jalousie ! Et il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres ! :D_

_**BluHair** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Le suspens est fait pour ça, pour attendre et patienter la suite en s'arrachant les cheveux ! :D_

_**Eternel **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fanfic aussi vite ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de ta review, elle m'a plus que motivé à écrire la suite ! :D_

_Merci à tous et à toutes encore une fois ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXVII : Sentiments Refoulés 

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Les couloirs assombris de l'atelier du Père Noël résonnaient d'un silence angoissant. Les yétis avaient cessé de travailler lorsque la magie des lieux s'était évaporée, les elfes avaient cessé leurs expériences et leur cuisine étrange car ils ressentaient directement l'influence des Ténèbres tout autour d'eux. Les salles restaient silencieuses. Des jouets inachevés ou ayant perdu la magie de l'émerveillement reposaient sur des tables en bois ou sur le sol. La salle du Globe était la plus sombre de toute à cause de l'horrible sphère noire qui n'avait plus la moindre lumière, à part peut-être les reflets des Ténèbres ? La seule pièce où il y avait encore un peu de vie et d'activité était le bureau du Père Noël, où le feu de cheminée, bien que plus faible et moins crépitant qu'auparavant continuait de brûler tristement.

Les Gardiens, Cupidon et Kiara s'y étaient retrouvés pour parler, c'était la seule pièce digne de ce nom où ils pouvaient rester à part la salle du Globe, mais cette dernière était devenue trop sombre et trop angoissante pour qu'ils puissent rester…

Kiara tenait un miroir et ne cessait de s'observer et de fixer longuement ses prunelles argentées, elle clignait des yeux, espérant et craignant en même temps qu'ils reviennent à leur couleur originelle mais ils gardaient toujours cette couleur lunaire… Le reste de son corps ou de son physique n'avait pas changé, mais ses nouvelles iris la perturbaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis… La couleur dorée de ses yeux était certes la même que celle de Pitch, le croque mitaine, seigneur des Ténèbres, son grand-père, mais sa mère également avait cette couleur d'or liquide ambré. Elle avait toujours été le portrait de sa mère et même si elle avait gardé son teint de porcelaine et sa chevelure d'ébène, la perte de la couleur d'yeux qui unissait la famille Black l'attristait un peu…

Elle finit enfin par détacher ses yeux de son reflet et reporta son attention sur les Gardiens et Cupidon. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, observant les immortels qui la contemplaient également, encore peu habitués à cette couleur étrange…

- Maintenant que.. j'ai vu que la couleur de mes yeux a changé, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures ? Depuis combien de temps ai-je été.. _endormie_ ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, la voix brisée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot « morte ». Ça lui semblait trop fou, trop improbable pour être vrai… Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir qu'elle était morte, belle et bien _morte_, quelques heures plus tôt avant de revenir à la vie, en tant qu'immortelle. Ça la perturbait et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement à la situation… Avoir appris quelques temps plus tôt que son grand-père était Pitch Black, le croque mitaine et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques avait été plus facile à admettre que sa propre mort…

Nord avait gardé les bras croisés tout ce temps, le visage inquiet et il entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Nous nous sommes battus contre l'Union des Ténèbres pendant que les enfants et toi partiez vous abriter. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé de ton côté, mais lorsque la tornade s'est mise à tout dévaster, ils sont repartis. Un peu plus tard, les enfants sont arrivés complètement paniqués en tirant ton corps inanimé…

Pas « mort », « inanimé ». Alors, le grand russe avait senti le trouble de Kiara avec cette histoire… Mais elle se redressa en entendant ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Un instant, ce sont les _enfants_ qui m'ont trouvée ?! S'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Bunny acquiesça difficilement, pattes croisés mais prêtes à attraper son boomerang si nécessaire. Même au Pôle Nord, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité :

- Oui, ils ont dû te trouver quand ils sont ressortis après la tornade.

- Ils.. ils devaient être complètement terrorisés… Souffla Kiara en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle avait l'air vraiment secouée de savoir que ceux qui l'avait trouvée _morte_ étaient les pauvres enfants qu'elle avait tenté de protéger… Mais elle se rappela que tout le monde la regardait et secoua la tête en se ressaisissant :

- Je.. je ne voulais pas de ça… Murmura-t-elle.

- On sait, ne t'en fais pas… La rassura Fée, soutenue par Sab qui acquiesça vivement avec un sourire apaisant.

- Kiara, intervient enfin Jack qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, que t'est-il arrivé avec Fau ?

Elle déglutit et essaya d'affronter son regard. Mais il avait les yeux durs, même remplis de douceur, il ne voulait qu'une chose : la vérité. Elle détourna le visage en frémissant légèrement :

- Il.. il m'a eue… Les enfants sont partis, je suis restée en retrait pour les protéger et là, il m'a touchée et je.. je suis..

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau et pendant un long moment, seuls le souffle de la tempête de neige à l'extérieur et le crépitement des flammes s'entendirent. Kiara ne pouvait pas admettre aux Gardiens, mais surtout, à Jack, qu'elle s'était laissée faire, qu'elle s'était laissée mourir et tuer par Fau intentionnellement. Il allait la détester. Mais il avait également senti son trouble et devait se douter de la vérité, il garda son regard intense sur elle mais n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce que l'angoissante ambiance soit brisée par Fée qui toussota nerveusement :

- Peu importe, maintenant, tu es de retour, c'est l'essentiel. Dit-elle doucement.

- Que s'est-il passé après que vous vous soyez retrouvés avec.. mon corps ? Chuchota Kiara en ayant du mal à finir sa phrase et en tournant à nouveau le visage vers ses compagnons, gardant tout de même son regard loin de celui de Jack qui continuait de la fixer.

- Jack a bieeeeeen pleuré ! Répondit Cupidon d'un air las en secouant la tête.

- Cupidon ! Hurla Jack en le foudroyant du regard.

- Il a crié de telles choses, si belles, si pure, si-

- Cupidon !

L'Esprit de l'Amour toussota pour se ressaisir mais Bunny intervient :

- D'ailleurs, où étais-tu lorsque l'on se battait, hein ?

- Oh… Par-ci, par-là… Murmura placidement le petit être. Je vous avais bien dit que les combats n'étaient pas mon truc, de toute façon, je vous aurais gêné ou je me serai enfui en criant, donc, ma présence était inutile…

- Par contre, pour être agaçant, tu réponds toujours présent… Grogna Jack en continuant de le regarder d'un air menaçant.

Mais si Cupidon s'en rendit compte, il l'ignora :

- J'étais à bonne distance mais je sentais et j'entendais tout. Conclut-il.

- Après, pendant qu'on ramenait les enfants et revenait ici, continua Nord, Jack a insisté pour s'occuper de toi…

Kiara tourna un visage gêné et surpris vers Jack qui détourna le regard, s'il avait pu rougir, il aurait sûrement été rouge tomate. Mais il se contenta de cligner des yeux en évitant à son tour le regard de Kiara…

- Alors, cet endroit enneigé, c'était toi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, toujours aussi gêné, mais évidemment, Cupidon intervient à ce moment-là :

- Je savais qu'il t'avait fait un petit quelque chose mais c'était joli ? Parce que je crois que-

- Cupidon… Maugréa Jack, tout gêne disparaissant instantanément, remplacée par un agacement total.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Doucement, l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Kiara qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer… La beauté de son lieu de repos avait été créé par Jack pour elle… Mais avant qu'elle ne pense d'avantage à cette partie-là de l'histoire, les autres Gardiens continuaient leur récit :

- Peu de temps après, puisque Pitch avait obtenu tes pouvoirs, il a réussi à répandre sur la Terre entière ces nuages noirs, et avec eux, une terreur sans fin… Expliqua Nord, d'un air sombre.

- Fau est passé nous voir pour nous avouer qu'il n'était plus allié à Pitch. Ajouta Bunny.

- Et les enfants ne croient plus en nous… Grogna Jack.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tourna d'un air surpris vers Jack car cette partie-là de l'histoire leur était inconnue :

- Quoi ? Souffla Fée, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

- Je suis passé voir Jamie mais..

La voix de Jack se brisa et il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux… Les Gardiens comprirent instantanément alors que Kiara et Cupidon restaient dans le brouillard :

- Jack O' Lantern a dit que Jamie était passé à travers toi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Commença Kiara. Je croyais que c'était lui qui avait cru en toi en premier, je croyais que.. qu'il était celui qui croyait le plus en vous tous, non ?

- C'était le cas… Finit par murmurer Bunny.

- Si les enfants ne croient plus en nous, surtout si Jamie lui-même, ne croit plus en nous, cela signifie que nous allons bientôt nous affaiblir, incapables de lutter contre Pitch et enfin.. nos disparaîtrons… Expliqua Fée.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux et sentit son souffle lui manquer… Elle secoua lentement la tête :

- Dis.. disparaître ? Comment ça ? « Disparaître » ?

Bunny lui lança un regard agacé :

- S'évanouir. S'anéantir. S'effacer. Se dissiper. Se dissoudre. Se volatiliser. _S'éteindre_ ! Ça te va comme définition de « disparaître » ou tu en veux encore ?! Nous allons disparaître complètement, plus de Gardiens, et avec nous, l'émerveillement, les espoirs, les rêves des enfants s'évanouiront également !

Elle sursauta sous le ton rageur de Bunny qui la toisait intensément :

- Tu ne serais pas _morte_, Pitch n'aurait pas eu tes pouvoirs, et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Bunny ! S'écria Jack en l'affrontant du regard.

Mais le Lapin de Pâques l'ignora et garda son regard fixé sur Kiara qui recula d'un pas. Elle bouscula la table sur laquelle elle avait posé le miroir et il tomba, se brisant en morceaux…

Un silence angoissant s'abattit et Nord s'approcha de Bunny, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

- Allons, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait choisi de mourir…

Kiara baissa les yeux et serra les poings pour calmer ses tremblements mais déjà, Nord continuait :

- Nous devons établir un plan pour vaincre Pitch avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais avant tout de chose, nous devons tous nous calmer et nous reposer… Prenons des forces avant le combat final, mon ami.

Il tapota l'épaule de Bunny qui s'affaissa d'un air dévasté et sortit à pas traînants de la pièce, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- On devrait faire des tours de gardes, au cas où. Proposa Fée.

- Tu as raison, Fée. Qui va-

- Je.. commença Kiara en avançant d'un pas et en relevant la tête, je m'en occupe !

- Mais, toi aussi, tu as besoin de te reposer. Indiqua Jack.

Elle se força à sourire :

- Je.. je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité contre Pitch, tandis que vous serez ceux qui se battront… Je vais m'occuper du premier tour de garde pendant que vous vous reposerez.

- Je prendrais le relais après. Proposa Cupidon.

Jack regarda Sab, Fée et Nord qui acquiescèrent avant de repartir. Cupidon et Jack sortirent de la pièce après un dernier regard pour Kiara qui se retrouva toute seule dans la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux vers les morceaux de miroir et elle vit son reflet, et surtout, ses yeux étranges, démultiplié sur tous les morceaux. Ne pouvant soutenir son propre regard, elle tourna les talons en faisant la moue et alla s'installer dans la Salle du Globe.

Elle s'assit dans un grand fauteuil, un peu à l'écart mais d'où elle pouvait tout voir. Elle entoura ses genoux relevés de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle observa longuement le globe noir.

« _Tu ne serais pas _morte_, Pitch n'aurait pas eu tes pouvoirs, et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !_ »

Elle secoua la tête et plongea son visage dans ses bras. L'horrible vérité commençait à l'envahir de culpabilité. Bunny avait raison, si elle n'avait pas laissé aussi facilement Fau la tuer, Pitch n'aurait jamais pu gagner… Elle avait abandonné sa vie tellement aisément, comme si cela ne comptait pas, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Gardiens auraient pu _perdre_, pour elle, ils ne pouvaient que gagner, même sans elle…

- Kiara ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement en sursautant et se tourna vers Jack qui se glissa vers elle :

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Jack… Murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, de toute façon… Je me pose trop de questions…

- À propos de Jamie ? Fit-elle doucement.

- Oui… Avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Mais aussi à cause de toi…

- M.. moi ?

- Kiara, il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il brusquement.

Elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Quand on disait cette phrase, c'était toujours mauvais signe… Mais elle réussit, tout doucement à relever les yeux et à plonger dans les yeux bleus de Jack. Ils étaient tellement beaux mais si tourmentés, ils étaient encore envahis de tristesse, à cause d'elle, de Jamie et de tous les enfants, mais ils étaient aussi remplis d'inquiétude, de douleur et surtout, d'une soif de vérité inassouvie…

- Je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir que tu es là, en chair et en os, _vivante_…

Il passa sa main sur son bras et continua :

- Mais, je me pose tellement de questions…

Elle cligna des yeux pour tenter d'effacer l'intensité du regard bleu du garçon, mais sans succès :

- Je.. ne suis pas vivante, Jack… Je suis.. morte… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement, semblant lire dans son esprit pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait :

- Si je te pose une question, tu me répondras honnêtement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ça dépendra de la question… Admit-elle à contre cœur.

Il fit une moue et retira sa main. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer quand il fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas être trop près. Il détourna le regard, semblant un peu contrarié :

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais… J'ai besoin de réponses, de réponses _honnêtes_ et _vraies_, Kiara…

Elle se sentit mal pour lui… Il avait pris son corps mort et lui avait créée un espace de repos éternel magnifique, il avait pleuré pour elle, il avait souffert à cause d'elle et la seule façon qu'elle trouvait de le remercier était de le tourmenter encore plus alors qu'il avait tant de choses à affronter déjà…

- Pose ta question… Murmura-t-elle, le regard perdu.

Il la regarda et soupira :

- Est-ce que, grâce à tes rêves prémonitoires, tu savais que tu allais mourir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment puis ferma les yeux :

- Oui. Admit-elle enfin.

Jack secoua la tête puis se passa une main dans les cheveux pour cacher son trouble et le pincement au cœur qui le traversait :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de lutter contre ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé d'éviter Fau ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de protéger les enfants autrement ?

Il s'approcha à nouveau, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit puisse entendre la suite :

- Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si de rien n'était ? Mais surtout.. pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Il fit de nouveau une moue et à nouveau, recula ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur de Kiara qui avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi :

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait ?

Elle baissa les yeux et Jack continua sur sa lancée, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point Kiara était bouleversée :

- J'ai été.. tellement heureux, comblé, au paradis… En trois siècles, jamais, je n'avais ressenti une telle chose et puis, quand.. quand Jamie est arrivé, ruisselant de larmes et que j'ai vu ton corps… J'ai cru.. j'ai été _brisé_, Kiara…

Il la regarda, il aurait voulu qu'elle l'affronte du regard mais elle avait trop honte pour ça :

- Je venais de toucher le paradis, et puis, je me suis retrouvé entravé aux enfers… Je me doutais que tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver et la seule chose que je pouvais me dire était « pourquoi » ?

Sa voix dérailla légèrement, il se reprit en passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux et continua :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas lutté ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais partie ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi, en sachant que tu allais mourir, tu m'avais embrassé et rendu si.. heureux ? Pourquoi.. est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'es jouée de moi .. ?

Elle crut recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre et se retrouva incapable de respirer… Elle cligna des yeux, en sentant ses cils lourds de larmes. Elle baissa la tête, recouvrant ses yeux de ses cheveux pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler…

Jack la regarda intensément. Attendant une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Il finit par secouer la tête d'un air abattu :

- Est-ce que tu comptes dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix amère…

Elle lutta contre les larmes et les sanglots qui bloquaient sa voix dans sa gorge mais elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir la boucher et bafouiller quelques mots :

- Tu.. tu dois te reposer, Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda encore un moment puis fit une moue déçue :

- Je vois… Je suppose.. qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire.. ?

Elle baissa le visage et il tourna les talons et s'envola, incapable de le supporter d'avantage. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin et que le silence total revint dans la grande salle sombre, elle étouffa un sanglot avant de passer rageusement sa main sur ses larmes pour les chasser.

Elle se reprit enfin, tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit un frottement de vêtements sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit Cupidon qui voletait jusqu'à elle, l'air attristé :

- J'ai tout entendu… Avoua-t-il.

Il flotta jusqu'à elle et même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il plongea son regard laiteux dans les yeux argentés de Kiara :

- Kiara, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ce que tu ressentais et les raisons qui t'ont poussées à agir de la sorte ?

Elle serra les poings. Elle en avait marre. Marre de supporter les remarques désobligeantes de tout le monde, de Bunny, de Jack et maintenant, de Cupidon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle n'avait donc pas le droit d'avoir fait des erreurs, d'avoir eu des faiblesses, de le regretter amèrement ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'accuse de tout ? Elle n'avait pas à en porter la responsabilité, elle s'était sentie coupable trop longtemps après la mort de sa famille pour se permettre une telle chose à nouveau, surtout pour l'éternité !

- Tu sais quoi, Cupidon ? Je m'en fiche ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, surprenant le petit garçon qui cligna des yeux de surprise :

- J'en ai eu assez de fuir ! J'avais assez fui pendant huit ans pour ne pas avoir à fuir de nouveau mes responsabilités et mon destin ! Si je devais mourir, autant que ce soit en sauvant les enfants ! J'avais accepté ma mort, j'étais prête à mourir et j'étais fière d'avoir pu sauver les enfants !

Elle secoua la tête en clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes :

- Mais me voilà en immortelle ! Impossible de mourir ! De partir ! Et maintenant on m'accuse de tout ! Bunny d'être responsable de la fin du monde, Jack de ne pas m'être battue, et toi, de ne pas être honnête ! J'en ai assez de porter le sort de tout le monde sur le dos, je n'ai pas choisi ça ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être immortelle !

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Cupidon, sourcils froncés, poings serrés tremblante de rage et de douleur :

- Alors, oui, j'ai embrassé Jack sans savoir pourquoi ! Oui, je n'ai pas lutté contre mon destin ! Et oui, je me suis laissée me faire tuer ! J'aurais préféré de _jamais devenir immortelle _! J'aurais préféré _rester morte _!

Et elle disparut.

Cupidon ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il sentit bien qu'elle n'était plus là, en face de lui. Elle avait disparu, tout simplement, comme ça, « pouf ! », plus rien. Il haussa un sourcil, tournant doucement dans tous les sens, espérant qu'elle serait dans un autre bout de la pièce :

- Heu.. Kiara ? Appela-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans la grande salle, mais aucun signe de l'adolescente :

- Kiara ? Répéta-t-il.

Il déglutit et se passa une main sur le visage :

- Oh lala, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout… Quand Jack et Nord vont apprendre que j'ai perdu Kiara, ils vont m'étriper…

Il s'arrêta et fixa un point invisible devant lui avant de partir en volant à tout vitesse vers la chambre du Père Noël :

- NOOOOOOOORD ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, réveillant tout le Palais de Glace.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? _

_J'espère que les sentiments de Jack et Kiara sont assez explicites et que vous comprenez pourquoi ils réagissent comme cela ! _

_J'attends vos reviews ! ;)_


	28. Confrontations

_J'avais oublié de vous dire quand est-ce que j'ajouterais ce chapitre mais du coup, je le mets oji ! :)_

_**Delph** : La refaire mourir ? Je ne suis quand même pas cruelle à ce point ! Non, non, c'est chacun son tour ! ;) Mais je suis contente de te faire réagir et parler comme un personnage ! Et je dirais que "Hate" est un mot qui devrait correspondre, non ?_

_**Sasage** : Je me demande si du ragoût de Lapin de Pâques aura un arrière-goût de chocolat ou d'oeuf ? :P Sinon, je pense que Kiara et Jack doivent plus s'exprimer et se comprendre l'un, l'autre ! ;)_

_**Nawell** : J'ai arrêté parce que j'aime vous faire vous faire languir - et tu verras que celui-là est pas mal non plus dans son genre ! ;) Moi, je comprends bien Bunny et je trouve que dans ses accusations, y'a une légère part de vérité et surtout, de fragilité de sa part... Et tu sauras si tu trompes uniquement en lisant ce chapitre ! :D_

_**Eternel** : Ne t'en fais pas, Jack et Kiara auront droit à un petit moment de paix... :3 J'aime donner de l'espoir aux gens avant de le détruire en faisant souffrir mes personnages ! :D Pour les enfants, tu vas devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui leur arrive ! :)_

_**Tessa AKA Mizu** : ENFIN ! J'ai ENFIN ton prénom Mizu ! (Donc, tu es bien une fille ! Dis, c'est bien avec toi que j'avais eu un doute, non ?) Mais, sinon, merci pour le rythme de publication - si je le voulais, je pourrais vous poster un chapitre tous les jours, mais ça irait trop vite et il n'y aurait pas assez de suspens ! :P Toutes tes phrases sont magnifiques et correspondent parfaitement à la relation entre Jack & Kiara ! Si tu es contente de leurs retrouvailles malgré leur dispute, attend ce chapitre, tu seras vraiment comblée ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes tant Cupidon ! Dire qu'au départ il devait être là juste pour un ou deux chapitres, il s'est incrusté jusqu'à la fin celui-là ! :P Et merci pour le coup du "Rainymood" ! Je l'utiliserais même si j'ai plus l'habitude des musiques tristes pour me mettre dans l'ambiance ! ;) Pour la mystérieuse disparition de Kiara, tu auras le début d'une réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Et pour Abby et Tommy, calme-toi, je ne les ai pas oubliés (je peux pas tout faire en même temps non plus ! XD) ; ils arrivent ici d'ailleurs ! ;) Et j'avais pas remarqué ce truc d'Abby et du chien de Jamie ! :O (C'est pour ça qu'en choisissant "Abby" je m'étais dit que ça me rappelait quelque chose .. ? ^^")_

_**Cécé** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, je trouvais ce chapitre raté mais si tu l'as trouvé beau, tant mieux ! :3 Merci aussi pour ta longue analyse (description, opinion ? Je ne sais pas ! XD) des perso ! :P Et ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je prépare le BAC ! T.T Je te comprends parfaitement ! T.T_

_**Alicy** : Merci Alicy d'avoir lu ma fic aussi vite et aussi, merci à Sariah ! " Ta review m'a vraiment émue, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça a pu me faire plaisir ! Pour Fée, c'est vrai que "l'histoire d'Amour" n'est pas du tout au centre de l'histoire des Gardiens, mais y'a quand même pas mal de clins d'oeil donc, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu ce triangle amoureux ! ;) Encore une fois, merci beaucoup ! :D_

_**Fictoshi** : Merci, et désolée de ne pas avoir précisé mais c'est quasiment le même rythme chaque semaine, donc tu devrais te douter que je posterais aujourd'hui, non ? :) Au cas où, je précise c'est lundi-mercredi-samedi ! ;) Et effectivement, les reviews de Mizu sont hilarantes ! XD Après, que des auteurs célèbres soient jaloux .. ça reste à prouver mais merci quand même ! :D_

_**Shiro** : Merci ! Et un conseil .. ? Je ne sais pas trop moi-même comment j'écris mais quand tu écris, tu ne dois pas te forcer, tu dois le sentir dans tout ton corps ! :) _

_**Aqua** : J'espère que la suite aura été aussi intéressante que tu l'espérais ! Dis-le moi ! "_

_**BluHair** : Pour une fois, l'Homme de la Lune sera (plus ou moins !) utile ! :P _

_**Leila** : Je sais, je sais... Sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! :P Ne t'en fais pas, elle réussira à s'exprimer dans ce chapitre ! :) Et pour sa disparition, tu sauras dans ce chapitre-là ! XD_

_**Tsuki** : Merci de ta review ! :D Tu avais déjà reviewer, non ? Mais ta review m'a vraiment touchée ! :D Je suis toute émue ! :3_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXVIII : Confrontations

_Royaume des Ténèbres_

Le silence des pièces cauchemardesques du Royaume de Pitch et de ses alliés qui régnait depuis si longtemps fut brusquement brisé par un cri de rage qui résonna dans tous les recoins des lieux :

- Tu as QUOI ?!

À la place centrale de la bâtisse étrange, près du globe devenu entièrement noire sans la moindre lumière et de l'ensemble de vasques remplis de feu, le seul endroit où il y avait un minimum de lumière, se trouvait également l'Union des Ténèbres.

Pitch venait d'envoyer Jack O' Lantern voler plus loin, il percuta violemment l'une des vasques de feu surélevée qui s'effondra, éparpillant le sol de braises rougeoyantes. Jack resta longuement tête tournée vers le sol, n'essayant pas de se relever. Pitch serrait les poings et la mâchoire, fou de rage tandis que Némésis et Cimbaeth ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre leur maître et Jack O' Lantern.

Le silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce que Jack se mette à rire, surprenant ses trois compagnons… Il releva le visage, un sourire effrayant, éclairé par les lueurs rougeoyantes des braises :

- Pitch, Pitch, Pitch… Chuchota-t-il en se relevant. Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de faire une telle chose !

- Et toi, ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de me désobéir ! Grogna Pitch en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je ne t'ai pas désobéi ! Qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec elle ?!

- Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour la tuer ?!

- Elle est devenue _immortelle_ !

Némésis et Cimbaeth cessèrent tout mouvement et retinrent leurs souffles alors que Pitch roulait les yeux au ciel :

- Évidemment, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu t'occupes d'elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille !

- Endormie ou non, elle sera difficile à supprimer !

Jack fit une pause et lança un regard glacé à son maître qui se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, peu impressionné par l'Esprit d'Halloween :

- J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

Pitch le regarda longuement avant de tourner les talons :

- C'est ta dernière chance. Ne me déçois pas.

Jack eut un grand sourire et partit alors que Némésis lançait un regard à Pitch :

- Je ne peux pas me charger d'elle ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Si Jack revient bredouille, tu iras t'occuper d'elle.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire :

- Je sais que toi, tu réussiras à la supprimer complètement.

Némésis eut un sourire mauvais et inclina la tête :

- À vos ordres. Mais par curiosité, pourquoi faut-il donc qu'elle soit supprimer ? Tu as déjà ses pouvoirs et son retour n'a pas anéanti ta puissance...

- C'est simple, tant qu'elle est là, elle est une menace. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'Homme de la Lune l'a choisie et tente de la préserver !

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Nord, Fée, Bunny et Sab étaient en train de regarder Cupidon qui volait dans tous les sens, les yeux exorbités, ne cessant de bouger et de remuer les bras :

- Et puis, « pouf » ! Plus personne ! Conclut-il.

Bunny leva un sourcil et tourna son visage vers Nord qui se caressait la barbe :

- On retourne se coucher, maintenant ? Demanda Bunny.

- Bunny… Gronda Fée.

Il roula les yeux au ciel mais Nord intervient :

- Le plus important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi elle a disparu, mais où est-elle passée ? L'Union des Ténèbres veut toujours la supprimer, on doit la retrouver.

- Mais ! S'écria Bunny. On a d'autres choses sur les pattes ! C'est la fin du monde ! Dans quelques heures, on va s'affaiblir ! On doit affronter Pitch tant qu'on en a encore la force, pas aller chercher une gamine qui passe son temps à piquer des crises !

- Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas piqué de crises si tu ne lui avais pas parlé comme ça ! Siffla Fée.

- Ne commence pas ! Tu étais la première à vouloir te débarrasser d'elle à cause de ta jalousie !

- Pas du tout !

- Tu-

- Ça suffit ! Rugit Nord.

Il se tourna vers ses amis Gardiens, l'air furieux :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Bunny, le temps presse alors ne le perdons pas à se disputer ! Kiara n'est pas la fautive dans cette histoire, c'est Pitch et tu le sais bien donc cesse de passer tes nerfs sur elle !

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, posant ses mains sur les hanches, s'imposant de toute sa hauteur :

- Kiara est devenue immortelle et est en danger. Jack l'a choisie, elle fait partie de notre famille à présent ! Et nous protégeons les nôtres, alors, allons la chercher et protégeons-la !

Bunny baissa la tête et ses oreilles, l'air gêné :

- C'est bon.. j'ai compris… Grogna-t-il.

- Et j'espère que tu t'excuseras comme il se doit, Bunny. Ajouta Nord.

Il regarda l'un après l'autre les Gardiens puis, il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Cupidon :

- Où est Jack, d'ailleurs ?

- Bah .. heu.. je pensais qu'il allait arriver… Bafouilla Cupidon.

Les Gardiens se regardèrent puis, tous pris d'un curieux sentiment, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas précipité vers la chambre de Jack qui était curieusement silencieuse. Nord s'approcha et frappa. Aucune réponse.

- Jack ? Appela-t-il.

Il se permit d'ouvrir la porte et ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir que Jack avait disparu…

- Mais.. où est-il ? Souffla Fée.

- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la disparition de Kiara ? Proposa Bunny.

Ils se tournèrent vers Cupidon qui se dandina de gêne :

- Ne me regardez pas ! Je ne sais rien du tout !

- Cupidon… Grogna Nord, menaçant…

- Bon, d'accord ! Je ne suis pas censé le dire mais après leur dispute, Jack est parti s'envoler quelque part…

- Génial ! On a deux disparus sur le dos ! S'exclama Bunny en levant les pattes au plafond.

- On devrait se séparer pour les retrouver… Proposa Fée.

Sab acquiesça vivement alors que Cupidon croisait les bras en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _encore_, Cupidon ? Demanda Bunny.

- Pourquoi vous voulez les retrouver ? Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas se retrouver l'un et l'autre ? Ce serait bien plus romantique !

Bunny roula les yeux et l'attrapa par sa cheville et se mettre à le tirer à travers les couloirs alors qu'il se mettait à crier et remuer dans tous les sens, flottant dans les airs pour essayer de s'échapper. Les autres Gardiens le suivirent sans dire un mot, surveillant quand même que Bunny n'essaie pas de l'étriper… Mais une fois arrivés à la Salle du Globe, Bunny lâcha Cupidon et l'attrapa par le col avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Bunny l'approcha de lui et serra son emprise alors que Cupidon glapissait :

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'on voit, mais tu sais que le Globe est devenu entièrement noir sans la moindre lumière ?

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Couina Cupidon.

- Eh bien, sache que ça signifie, pour nous, les Gardiens dont fait parti Jack que d'ici quelques heures nous disparaîtrons Donc, ton histoire d'Amour, elle s'envolera avec lui. T'as compris l'urgence de la situation ?!

- Parfaitement compris ! Glapit-il à nouveau.

Bunny le lâcha et Cupidon fonça s'abriter derrière Nord qui observa le globe, l'air inquiet :

- Sab et Fée, partez dans les cieux pour essayer de trouver Jack. Bunny, Cupidon et moi allons à Burgess. Ordonna-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Sauf Cupidon qui continuait de trembler de tous ses membres. Nord attrapa une boule à neige et pensa à Burgess, la petite ville s'afficha immédiatement avant que Bunny ne fasse un pas en arrière :

- On ne peut pas se rejoindre là-bas ? Je peux partir par mes terriers ?

- Pas le temps, lapinou ! S'écria Nord.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Hurla Bunny en ouvrant grands les yeux, se sentant ridicule.

Il attrapa Bunny par la patte et l'entraîna avec lui par le passage qui venait de se créer. Cupidon les suivit, le plus loin possible du lapin australien géant et paranoïaque !

_Burgess_

Kiara marchait dans les rues silencieuses et enneigées, shootant dans tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être devant ses pieds. Elle avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et avait gardé le visage bas un long moment avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus au Pôle mais à Burgess. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à se repérer mais la plupart des lampadaires ne marchaient plus et les maisons étaient éteintes…

- Comment j'ai atterri ici .. ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait voulu partir du Pôle Nord, c'est sûr, mais.. comment avait-elle fait ? Était-ce seulement elle qui l'avait fait ?

Elle secoua la tête, c'était impossible, elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, non ? Mais il lui fallait une preuve qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.

Elle releva la tête et partit en courant jusqu'à retourner dans l'avenue principale de Burgess. Elle longea les ruelles jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une. Elle serra les poings, prit son souffle et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité même. Elle alla doucement jusqu'au fond. Rien n'avait changé, les poubelles étaient toujours là, la porte de l'arrière du restaurant était entrouverte. C'est ici que Fau avait aspiré sa vie. C'est ici qu'elle est morte…

Elle secoua la tête, pas question de laisser ses idées être embrouillées ! Elle se retourna et vit ce pour quoi elle était venue ici, elle s'approcha à pas feutrés avant de s'accroupir doucement. Elle regarda longuement sa dague avant d'approcher ses doigts, elle hésita avant de la prendre dans sa main mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, la lame ne s'illumina pas de la lueur violette qu'elle avait avant…

Elle soupira en se relevant mais cala quand même sa dague dans son jean, ça pourrait lui être utile…

Elle partit au plus vite de cet endroit flippant et se mit à marcher dans le froid de la nuit en veillant à rester à la lumière des lampadaires pour pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair…

Elle se sentait tellement coupable… Bunny et Jack avaient raison, si elle avait tenté de lutter et de se battre, les choses auraient sans doute été autrement. Elle avait été lâche de tout abandonner en laissant l'avenir du monde sur le dos des Gardiens, surtout que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme elle l'avait fait avec Jack, que ce soit avant ou après sa mort… Mais elle avait tellement honte d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait, l'avoir embrassé et s'être enfuie droit vers la mort. L'avoir laissé sans la moindre réponse à ses questions et quand il a enfin la possibilité de les avoir, elle n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot… Elle était horrible. Elle était un monstre.

Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée sur le perron de sa maison. De son _ancienne_ maison… Comment réagissaient Abby et Tommy ?

Elle se glissa auprès de la grande fenêtre du salon où il y avait de la lumière et les chercha du regard. La pièce n'avait pas changé du tout, le sapin était encore là, un peu fade depuis Noël mais bel et bien là, illuminant la pièce d'une présence chaleureuse. Soudain, Abby et Tommy entrèrent, ils avaient l'air dévasté.

Kiara tenta de respirer calmement mais elle en fut incapable, ils se parlèrent et Abby fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tommy.

Kiara se retourna et voulut partir mais soudain, quelque chose sembla la retenir. Elle s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau ses deux parents… Elle ne voulait plus fuir… Elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre...

Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre mieux ce qu'ils disaient et réussit à percevoir quelques paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient :

- Ces policiers sont idiots ! S'écria Abby. Ce n'est pas parce que notre Kiara a fui quelques fois avant que ce serait le cas encore cette fois-ci ! Je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Tommy la rejoignit en entourant ses épaules de ses bras pour la réconforter :

- Je sais que tu as raison, ma chérie… Murmura-t-il.

- Je lui fais confiance. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle a dû être enlevée !

- Je sais…

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fui ? Et puis, toutes ses affaires sont restées ici… Ça n'a aucun sens !

Elle sanglota et Tommy la prit dans ses bras… Kiara sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si Abby avait cru, elle aussi qu'elle s'était enfuie… Elle n'aurait pas souffert, elle n'aurait pas à se poser tant de questions… Mais même si Kiara voulait la voir, lui expliquer, lui parler, elle ne pouvait parce qu'elle était invisible…

Kiara se laissa tomber dans la neige, contre le mur. Elle était immortelle maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout pour aider les Gardiens, elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout pour apaiser la douleur d'Abby. Elle était complètement inutile…

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette noire glisser silencieusement dans la rue. Elle se frotta les yeux, ce n'était pas possible… Elle se releva et courut sous les lampadaires pour rattraper la silhouette mais elle avait déjà disparu, fondue dans les ombres elles-mêmes.

- Hé ! Attend ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en reprenant son souffle…

- C'est.. impossible… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait cru voir Fau mais, pourquoi serait-il parti alors qu'elle l'appelait ? À moins qu'il ne veuille pas la voir ?

Elle se claqua mentalement, il était celui qui l'avait tuée. Bon, entre temps, il l'avait apparemment laissée revenir mais, pourquoi l'ignorait-il dans ce cas ?

Elle porta machinalement sa main à son collier en regardant la maison d'Abby et Tommy. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Fau, c'était quand il l'avait tuée…

« _J'aurais.. voulu avoir une seconde chance… _» avait-elle dit.

Et Fau lui avait répondu que tout le monde voulait une seconde chance.

Elle s'immobilisa et cessa de respirer. Elle avait eu droit à sa seconde chance. Elle pouvait rattraper ses erreurs, elle pouvait faire en sorte que la fin de l'histoire soit différente… Elle pouvait aider les Gardiens, elle pouvait faire croire les enfants, elle pouvait apaiser Abby. Elle était invisible, mais pas inutile. Elle ne se laisserait pas le devenir…

Elle leva un regard vers le ciel noir comme l'encre. La lune était invisible, mais elle aussi était là et comme l'avait dit Nord, elle n'était pas une Gardienne mais avait été choisi par l'Homme de la Lune pour une raison. Même invisible, il agissait. Il n'était pas inutile.

Elle sourit doucement, effleurant la poignée de sa dague d'une main et le flocon argenté de son collier de l'autre…

- Je sais quoi faire…

Elle plongea son regard dans l'obscurité et sourit :

- Merci, Fau. Dit-elle simplement, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait entendue.

Elle courut vers la maison d'Abby et Tommy, elle monta les marches glacées du perron et s'agenouilla. Il y avait une légère couche de givre, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle traça quelques mots en espérant qu'ils tiendraient assez longtemps et après une dernière hésitation, elle détacha son collier et l'observa longuement. Elle embrassa le flocon et déposa le collier près de son message avant de se relever et de sonner.

Elle recula doucement en entendant les sons précipités des pas d'Abby. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et la déception se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais elle baissa son regard et vit le message et le collier. Elle s'agenouilla et prit dans ses mains le collier argenté qui étincelait comme les larmes de joie dans les yeux d'Abby… « _Je vous aime_ » avait écrit Kiara qui souriait doucement.

- Kiara ? Appela-t-elle.

Tommy apparut et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'Abby continuait d'hurler le nom de sa fille…

- Kiara !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien… J'en suis sûr…

- Tu crois ?

Il releva le visage de sa femme et sourit :

- Si elle nous a laissé ce message, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas nous voir en personne… Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

Doucement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Abby qui se blottit contre Tommy qui embrassa ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans la maison…

- Vous allez me manquer… Murmura Kiara.

Elle attendit quelques minutes que toutes les lumières s'éteignent et elle retourna dans la rue, sous les lampadaires en fixant la neige…

« _Quelque chose me dit que la neige et toi êtes très proches…_ » lui avait dit Abby en lui offrant son collier.

Kiara sourit doucement, l'air rêveur…

- Tu n'as pas idée… Souffla-t-elle.

Soudain, l'énorme cloche du clocher de l'Église de Burgess se fit entendre dans la ville silencieuse.

Kiara regarda l'heure qu'il était et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Le soleil aurait dû être levé depuis plusieurs heures, déjà, et le ciel était toujours aussi noir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas… Tout le monde restait cloîtré chez soi en attendant le lever du soleil et avec lui, le retour de l'espoir…

Kiara ne pouvait pas laisser Pitch régner plus longtemps comme ça. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir vers la maison des Bennett, si Jamie et Sophie croyaient à nouveau aux Gardiens, alors, le soleil pourrait revenir !

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, elle dut s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle reprit doucement son souffle en fermant les yeux et soudain, elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se leva précipitamment en sortant sa dague et en se mettant en position défensive.

Elle cessa de respirer en voyant qui se trouvait face à elle. Et il semblait à peu près aussi étonné de la voir…

Elle soupira de soulagement et laissa ses épaules s'abaisser. Elle rengaina son arme et secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas :

- Mais.. Jack ? Murmura-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?

Jack se reprit et secoua la tête à son tour :

- Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lança un regard derrière elle. La maison des Bennett n'était pas très loin et il allait dans cette direction…

- La même chose que toi, apparemment… Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Il la regarda longuement puis baissa les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un pas en avant :

- Jack.. je.. si.. tu veux des réponses.. _honnêtes_…

Il releva la tête, curieux et elle se détendit un peu :

- Je suis prête à te les donner…

Il sembla surpris et s'approcha d'elle, un sourcil relevé. Il hésitait, ça se voyait, après tout, il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il lui avait donné sa chance quelques temps plus tôt et elle n'avait rien dit du tout… Elle le sentit et se jeta vers lui, attrapant son sweet-shirt bleu, le surprenant à nouveau. Le givre se craquela mais elle ignora en plongeant ses yeux argentés dans ceux d'un bleu magnifique de Jack :

- Je t'en prie, Jack ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi me racheter !

Il attrapa ses poignets et la repoussa doucement.

- Je-

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre en fronçant les sourcils et en reculant, se dégageant de son emprise :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux des réponses, oui ou non ?! Si tu veux nous donner une chance, je te l'offre sur un plateau, là ! Il n'y a plus que toi qui hésites !

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et sembla hésiter à nouveau. Avant de sourire, amusé par la réaction de Kiara. Il rigola doucement alors que la jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien :

- Avant que tu ne m'agresses, j'étais sur le point de te dire que je suis prêt à t'écouter. Mais plus important, tu as bien dit _nous_ donner une chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Kiara eut l'espace d'un instant, un sourire idiot et soulagé de voir une telle expression sur son visage avant que la question du garçon ne lui parvienne aux oreilles. Elle se détourna brusquement en rougissant furieusement :

- Tu as dû mal entendre ! Maugréa-t-elle.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… Fit-il en roulant les yeux.

- Bon, tes réponses, tu les veux ou non ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il redevint sérieux et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, vite rejoint par Kiara. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de commencer à parler :

- Quand tu m'as demandé si oui ou non, je savais que j'allais mourir, je t'ai répondu « oui ». Et après, j'ai été incapable de te dire quoi que ce soit… La raison.. les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ne pas agir c'est que..

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les poings sur ses genoux :

- J'avais peur… Murmura-t-elle.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle continua :

- J'avais peur de.. d'avoir à affronter toutes les conséquences de ce que j'aurais fait. J'avais peur de Pitch. De l'Union des Ténèbres. De perdre ceux à qui je tenais. Peur de redevenir comme avant… Peur de fuir.. et surtout, peut d'avoir à admettre ce que je ressentais vraiment…

Sa voix se brisa mais elle continua :

- Ce que.. je ressentais pour toi, mais aussi d'admettre que j'avais peur…

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- J'ai fui tellement longtemps, pendant huit ans, mon passé, mon présent et même mon futur que de savoir que le peu de choses que j'avais réussi à forger ici allait m'être enlevé… J'ai.. j'ai paniqué… Je ne voulais pas fuir, alors j'ai décidé d'affronter ma mort mais.. mais en me laissant mourir, je n'ai fait que fuir encore plus… Bunny avait raison. Si je n'étais pas morte, tout ça ne serait pas en train de se passer… Tout.. tout est de ma faute…

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la neige qui brillait légèrement. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses poings et elle se détendit instantanément… Elle releva un visage surpris vers Jack qui souriait tendrement et venait de poser ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille…

- Kiara, rien n'est de ta faute… Bunny voulait seulement passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas moi…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kiara et elle se sentit chavirée :

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de me répondre alors que tu viens seulement de mourir et de tout perdre… J'aurais dû être plus patient et.. plus attentionné avec toi…

- Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit narquoisement et elle se tendit en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre :

- Mais.. pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Elle se sentit rougir et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soudain, Jack tomba au sol en criant, se tordant de douleur et se roulant dans la neige, son bâton tomba sur la route :

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Il se tordait de douleur et hurlait.

- Jack ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors, lorsqu'il cessa de remuer et se mit à gémir doucement, elle le souleva comme elle le put et l'étendit sur le banc avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle caressa son visage et écarta les mèches de cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux… Elle avait l'estomac noué, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni ce qu'il se passait…

- Jack… Murmura-t-il.

Il entrouvrit ses yeux bleus et il respira difficilement :

- Je.. je suis un Gardien…

Il sourit tristement et tourna le visage vers le ciel noir :

- Je ne me serais jamais douté que perdre mes pouvoirs et les enfants m'affaibliraient à ce point…

- Qu.. quoi ? C'est.. c'est parce que les enfants ne croient plus en toi que.. ?

- Je vais disparaître… Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Kiara crut recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac… La colère et la voix de Bunny revinrent lui marteler la tête :

« _S'évanouir. S'anéantir. S'effacer. Se dissiper. Se dissoudre. Se volatiliser.__S'éteindre__! Ça te va comme définition de « disparaître » ou tu en veux encore ?! Nous allons disparaître complètement, plus de Gardiens, et avec nous, l'émerveillement, les espoirs, les rêves des enfants s'évanouiront également !_ »

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha vers Jack :

- Non.. Murmura-t-elle.

- Les autres aussi doivent être dans cet état… Murmura-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux à nouveau.

Il fixa Kiara, les yeux troubles et continua :

- Tu es.. notre dernière espoir…

Elle secoua la tête et lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient :

- Non.. non ! Tu es le plus puissant ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver de Pitch !

- Pas tant que les enfants ne croient plus en moi…

Kiara regarda la maison des Bennett au loin et elle comprit enfin _pourquoi_ l'Homme de la Lune l'avait choisie. Elle n'était pas une Gardienne mais, elle avait été choisie pour une raison.

Elle se pencha vers Jack et prit son visage entre ses mains :

- Je vais te sauver, je te le promets, Jack !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en souriant :

- Je crois en toi… Murmura-t-il.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack qui, dans un dernier effort lui rendit doucement son baiser… Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, une larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur celle de Jack qui entrouvrit à nouveau ses merveilleux yeux bleus qui malgré la situation pétillaient de bonheur :

- .. Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement et caressa son visage :

- Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre… La première fois, c'est parce que je savais que j'allais mourir… Et maintenant, parce que j'ai peur de te perdre encore une fois…

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle posa sa propre main sur celle de Jack avec un sourire :

- Jamais… Je serais toujours avec toi… Pour l'éternité…

Elle sourit doucement en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce toucher frais qui la rassura tant :

- Je.. je commence à comprendre le sens de _toujours_… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle embrassa la main de Jack et se releva avant de partir en courant vers la maison des Bennett. Elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa sa cheville et elle s'écroula sur le sol, s'écorchant les mains et le menton. Elle se retourna et ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant qui venait de la faire tomber.

Jack O' Lantern.

Il avait son éternel sourire las et mauvais, il lui avait attrapé la cheville avec sa chaîne et s'approchait d'elle doucement. Elle se ressaisit et essaya de se relever mais il l'avait atteinte et il posa un pied sur sa poitrine, la plaquant au sol et l'empêchant de respirer :

- Quels beaux adieux… Susurra-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas un adieu, seulement un au revoir ! Grogna-t-elle, serrant les poings et les dents.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil :

- Oh ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, sans pouvoirs et aller jusqu'à ce cher petit Jamie pour faire en sorte qu'il croit en ton copain ? Aurais-tu oublié que les enfants ne te voient pas non plus ?

Il se pencha, appuya un peu plus la pression sur Kiara qui glapit de douleur :

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu ne le reverras jamais ton cher _Jack Frost_ ! Et tu ne pourras jamais lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes avant qu'il ne disparaisse… Enfin, si tu l'aimes _vraiment_… Parce que, sérieusement, quelle personne qui voit la personne qu'elle aime _disparaître_ ne lui dit pas qu'elle l'aime ? Ironisa Jack.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une rage intense brûlant dans ses yeux argentés. Si intense que Jack O' Lantern sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant. Elle attrapa la cheville de l'Esprit d'Halloween qui appuyait sur sa poitrine et elle lui lança un regard de défi :

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai oublié de lui dire que je l'aime que ce n'est pas le cas ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait trouvé une raison de se battre et la raison de sa présence ici, en tant qu'immortelle.

Jack croyait en elle. Si elle devait se battre contre Jack O' Lantern pour ne pas que son Jack disparaisse, elle le ferait. Et elle gagnerait. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle attrapa sa dague et la planta dans la jambe de Jack O' Lantern qui sauta en arrière en hurlant de douleur. Elle se releva et elle lança un regard à sa dague qui s'était mis à luire de la lumière devenue familière.

- Sale petite garce !

Elle sourit à Jack qui se redressait et semblait vouloir la réduire en cendre avec son regard.

- Allez, approche donc, le navet… Murmura-t-elle se préparant au combat.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? L'action revient, vous l'aurez compris et plus que deux "petits" combats avant la dernière ligne droite ! :P_

_Pour l'état de Jack (et des autres Gardiens), je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le film mais dans celui-là, les enfants ne croient plus en eux au fur et à mesure donc, là, c'est d'un coup donc, toute la douleur et la faiblesse sont arrivés d'un coup ! :D_

_Et pour le titre du chapitre "Confrontations", il y a déjà la confrontation de Kiara avec elle-même, avec Abby et Tommy, avec Jack et aussi notre navet préféré ! :D_

_Sinon, j'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_Prochain chapitre samedi ! ;)_


	29. Amnistie

_Désolée du retard ! J'avais complètement zappé les NRJ Music Awards, j'ai regardé et après, je me suis endormie et j'ai eu trop de boulot aujourd'hui pour vous le poster avant maintenant... En plus, maintenant que je vérifie le doc, je me rends compte que la taille d'écriture est plus petite que d'habitude sur , alors j'espère que ça ne modifiera pas la taille habituelle d'écriture de votre côté... ;)_

_Sinon .. ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 250 REVIEWS ! Et c'est **grâce à vous**, je vous adore ! :D_

_**Delph** : J'espère que tu as trouvé ton mot assez significatif pour "hâte" ? ;) Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé les retrouvailles entre Jack & Kiara ! :3_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que tu aies été émue par Abby et Tommy, et que tu aimes tant Kiara ! Oui elle l'a réembrassé, et non, elle n'a pas encore dit "je t'aime" et tu risques de me détester pour ce que je vais ajouter, mais non, Jack ne l'aura pas au dernier chapitre ! Il ne l'aura pas du tout durant le moindre moment de cette fanfic et de ses chapitres ! :P_

_**Snowly** : Aucun problème si tu ne postes pas à chaque fois, tu sais ! ;) Et je te comprends, en ce moment, je dois réviser mon BAC Blanc... Enfin, je suis censée en tout cas ! T.T Pour ton hypothèse, eh bien, sache que Kiara elle-même n'aura pas toutes les réponses avant quelques chapitres ! ;) Pour ta remarque, c'est sans doute vrai mais dans le film, Pitch dit que si les enfants cessent de croire en eux, ils disparaissent donc j'en ai conclu qu'un immortel est invisible aux yeux de toute le monde, et que les Gardiens, eux, qui sont un peu différents des autres immortels, sont visibles mais si les enfants ne croient plus en eux, ils disparaissent complètement ! C'est sur ça que je me suis basée ! ;)_

_**Mikipeach** : Je suis contente que tu aimes tant la relation entre Jack & Kiara, mais ne t'attend plus à grand chose entre eux deux malheureusement ! :P_

_**Alicy** : L'histoire de croyance (ça fait bizarre, dit comme ça !) ne sera pas expliquée avant le chapitre 30. :) Et j'espère que la bataille finale sera aussi belle que vous l'espérez tous ! ;) Et la fic de Sariah, je ne sais plus si je suis allée la lire, je ne lis pas grand chose en ce moment mais j'irais dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre ! ;)_

_**Tsuki** : Je suis contente qu'autant de personnes aient été touchées par le moment avec Abby et Tommy alors que je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce passage-là, pas assez émouvant à mon goût... Mais apparemment, je me trompais ! XD Cupidon va encore se faire maltraiter ! XD Je suis contente que tu trouves Jack "vrai", car c'est exactement ce que j'ai cherché à montrer pendant toute l'histoire d'Amour avec Kiara ! Et bonne chance à toi aussi pour tes examens ! ;)_

_**Tessa** : Ca me fait bizarre de ne pas écrire "Mizu"... Mais je vais m'y habituer ! XD Tu sais qu'avec ton histoire de cucurbitacée, je me suis sentie obligée de te faire un clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre ? ;) Je suis contente que les retrouvailles entre Jack et Kiara t'aient plu, mais laisse-moi avoir un léger doute sur le "leur couple va à merveille" (Jack est un peu en train de disparaître, tout de même ..) Et oui, tu as raison, le prochain combat se fera face à Némésis qui est loin d'avoir dévoiler tous ses secrets ! :P Et pour ta théorie sur les pouvoirs de Kiara, comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Snowly, Kiara (et donc les lecteurs !) ne sauront la vérité sur ses pouvoirs que d'ici quelques chapitres ! ;) Puisque tu es la "guerrière de feu", tu risques d'apprécier une partie de ce chapitre-là ! :P Par contre, Fictoshi n'a pas reviewé, donc, j'essaierais de penser à lui faire passer ton message ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Oh ! Mais la fin n'est pas encore arrivée ! Elle est bientôt là, mais pas encore ! ;) Mais tu sais, si tu écris ce que tes personnages veulent, c'est aussi bien ! Quand tu écris, tu dois le sentir dans ton corps et ton coeur, tu peux parfaitement te mettre dans la peau de tes personnages juste pour pouvoir sortir des répliques le plus juste possible. Crois-moi ou non, mais à plusieurs chapitres de cette fanfic, j'ai pleuré en écrivant parce que je ressentais la même détresse que Kiara ou Jack ! ;) Plus tu écris avec ton âme, et plus tu écriras quelque chose de vrai ! ;)_

_**Star** : J'ai adoré ta review parce qu'elle parle plus de ce chapitre-là que celui que tu as commenté ! XD Mais j'espère que le combat JackOL VS Kiara sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le moment entre Jack et Kiara et pour ce que tu m'as dit sur la raison du choix de Kiara, disons que ça s'éclaire dans ce chapitre mais que son vrai rôle sera révélé au chapitre 30 ! Par contre, je ne suis pas trop sucré-salé... Ou lapin, surtout de Pâques... Les lapins sont trop mignons pour que je les mange ! " Et Bunny encore plus ! XD_

_**Estherika** : Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? ^^" Déjà, sache que ta review m'a rendue folle de joie, tellement heureuse que j'ai pleuré de vraies larmes ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit, que j'avais du talent, etc. ça m'a fait flotter sur un nuage, j'étais aux anges, tu n'as pas idée ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis ni étudiante en lettres, ni écrivain, en faites, je suis en 1èreS donc, ça n'a rien à voir ! XD Mais je voudrais faire d'auteure mon métier à l'avenir. :) Et je t'en prie, ne me vouvoies pas ! Je n'aime pas vraiment, ça me gêne vraiment trop et puis, on doit avoir le même âge, alors ça fait bizarre ! " Mais encore une fois, un énorme MERCI pour ta review qui m'a réchauffé le coeur ! :D_

_**Leila** : Le premier .. ? Je dirais.. Romantique ! :D Et pour savoir si Jack s'en remet ou non, tu ne le sauras pas avant le chapitre 30 ! (ou 31 .. ?)_

_**Aqua** : Si tu l'aimes tant, ton navet, tu seras comblé avec ce chapitre ! XD (c'était ironique !) J'espère que le combat aura été aussi intense et sensationnel que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ! :)_

_**BluHair** : Par contre, cette fois-ci, contrairement à Aqua, je ne serais pas ironique mais, si tu aimes Jack OL, tu seras comblée dans ce chapitre ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXIX : Amnistie

_Burgess_

Cupidon, Nord et Bunny étaient arrivés en quelques instants à Burgess, Bunny grognant des insultes au Père Noël qui l'ignorait royalement.

- Bon ! Fit-il soudainement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et avec un éternel sourire émerveillé, malgré la situation plutôt catastrophique… Puisque Jack vole, Fée et Sab ont plus de chance de le retrouver que nous, alors concentrons-nous sur Kiara !

- Comment est-on censé la retrouver si on ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Fit Bunny avec une petite moue.

- Nous la retrouverons ! Affirma Nord en commençant à avancer.

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Cupidon :

- Dis, Cupidon, tu ne saurais pas comment nous aider ?

Cupidon se gratta les cheveux, réfléchissant intensément, essayant de passer outre sa soudaine peur du Lapin de Pâques :

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera…

Nord s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, soudainement intrigué :

- Puisque Kiara - et Jack, soit dit en passant – sont fous l'un de l'autre et brûlent d'une passion telle que j'en avais plus vu depuis quelques siècles, je me suis dit que même loin d'eux je devrais pouvoir ressentir les vibrations de leurs cœurs…

- Et ça marcherait pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! Ajouta Nord. Excellent ! On les trouvera plus facilement comme ça !

Cupidon ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément sur les sentiments qu'il percevait dans les alentours. Il savait que lorsqu'il y avait de très forts sentiments amoureux, il pouvait le _sentir_, il espérait juste que Kiara ou Jack seraient assez proches pour qu'il puisse les discerner…

Il fit une petite moue qui inquiéta les deux Gardiens qui échangèrent un regard.

C'était difficile, même pour Cupidon, de trouver un sentiment amoureux d'une personne en particulier. Même d'une telle puissance, ça restait difficile, surtout au milieu de toute cette vague de peur, d'inquiétude et de terreur… Mais petit à petit, Cupidon réussit à faire un peu de tri dans ce qu'il pouvait percevoir…

Soudain, il entendit et sentit une forte vibration accompagnée d'un son sourd, comme un battement de cœur. Il résonna et Cupidon se concentra pour savoir d'où cela pouvait venir. Pour qu'en plus de le sentir, il pouvait l'entendre, ce cœur devait vraiment battre très fort d'un Amour pur. Il savait déjà que ce cœur était d'un rouge-passion, tendre et aimant… Un cœur d'un rouge si profond et si rare que les deux derniers qu'il ait vus sont ceux de Kiara et Jack… Les premiers cœurs rouge-passion depuis Roméo et Juliette !

Il se tourna vivement et se mit à voler en direction du cœur palpitant, Nord et Bunny furent tellement surpris qu'ils faillirent tomber sur place avant de se mettre à courir pour suivre le petit être. Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui pour attendre les deux Gardiens. Nord était essoufflé et dut reprendre son souffle alors que Bunny remuait les oreilles d'un air nerveux.

Ils étaient arrivés au milieu d'un parc d'arbres en tout genre, il y avait un petit sentier et des bancs un peu partout. Tout était enneigé, comme le reste de la ville, mais malgré le lieu censé être chaleureux et agréable, tout respirait la désolation… Les arbres semblaient perdre vie sous ce ciel sans le moindre rayon de soleil ou de lune, les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et les animaux restaient tapis dans leurs terriers…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Souffla Nord.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air… Quelque chose de dangereux approche… Murmura Cupidon, le regard perdu dans le ciel noir.

Les deux Gardiens se regardèrent d'un air inquiet avant de continuer :

- Tu as trouvé l'un de nos deux tourtereaux ? Demanda Bunny.

- Oui, ils sont de l'autre côté de ce bosquet d'arbres.

- Tous les deux ? S'étonna Bunny.

Cupidon acquiesça, continuant de regarder le ciel, craignant sans doute qu'une tornade n'apparaisse sans crier gare et ne se mette à tout dévaster sur son passage… Mais le silence angoissant continua de régner, brisé seulement par Bunny qui se redressait :

- Allons les chercher ! S'écria-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- Surtout pas ! S'offusqua Cupidon, oubliant totalement le ciel et son inquiétude, à présent totalement focalisé sur ses protégés.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Grogna Bunny qui croisait les pattes.

- Ils sont en train de parler, c'est très important ! On ne peut pas les déranger !

- Mais, voyons, on ne va pas rester là à attendre patiemment qu'ils aient fini leur petite discussion ! Rétorqua Nord.

- Bah, si. Fit Cupidon d'un air buté.

- Et puis, si on les laisse seuls trop longtemps, ils vont finir par totalement oublier la situation, Pitch, la menace pour aller s'embrasser, roucouler et tomber derrière les arbres pour- Commença Bunny d'un air las.

Bunny se tut, ouvrit grands les yeux soudainement et Nord et lui cessèrent tout mouvement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en criant, gémissant et se tordant de douleur. Cupidon se mit à voleter au-dessus d'eux, ne sachant pas quoi faire :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Nord ! Bunny ! Je te déteste le lapin, mais quand même, ne mourrez pas maintenant !

Les deux Gardiens continuèrent de gigoter, tentant de respirer normalement ou au moins, de calmer la douleur mais ils en furent incapables alors que Cupidon tentait de se calmer. Il était déjà affolé mais il pouvait aussi percevoir la panique totale qui submergeait Kiara de l'autre côté du bosquet d'arbres… Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de la « présence » de Kiara à quelques mètres mais il n'y arriva pas.

Puis, un silence. Cupidon se baissa et après un long moment de panique totale, il réussit à entendre le souffle rauque des deux Gardiens qui semblaient respirer avec difficulté :

- N.. Nord… Bunny… Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, craignant malgré lui qu'ils ne disparaissent plus tôt que prévu…

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir, son ouïe était plus développée, alors il entendit le frottement des tissus venant de Nord. Comprenant que le Père Noël essayait de se redresser pour lui parler, l'Être de l'Amour se pencha jusqu'à presque avoir la bouche et la barbe du vieux bonhomme dans son oreille :

- Les .. les enfants… Murmura difficilement Nord.

- Les enfants ? Répéta Cupidon, ne comprenant pas.

Il réfléchit et se souvient de ce qu'avait dit Bunny à propos du globe noir et il comprit soudain :

- Oh non zut ! Les enfants ! Ils ne croient plus en vous ! Vous allez disparaître !

- C.. croire… Souffla faiblement Bunny.

Nord retomba sur le sol et Cupidon attendit mais aucune autre parole ne réussit à parvenir jusqu'à lui…

- D'accord, ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer… Ne pas paniquer ! Ne surtout, surtout pas paniquer ! Se répéta-t-il en volant nerveusement en cercle.

Il cessa tout mouvement et tourna la tête vers la route. Kiara était en train de courir, ses boucles remuant au vent. Elle avait l'air plutôt déterminée et fonçait droit vers une maison en particulier… Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, Cupidon se mit à voler derrière elle. Il allait l'appeler quand soudain, une silhouette sombre passa à toute vitesse près de lui. Il s'arrêta et vit avec horreur Jack O' Lantern se poser au sol, quelques mètres devant lui et un peu plus loin que Kiara qui continuait de courir, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait derrière elle…

Jack fit apparaître une chaîne noire et la lança droit devant lui, elle fonça, comme prise d'une vie propre et obéissant à son maître. La chaîne épaisse entoura les jambes de Kiara qui tomba au sol en étouffant un cri.

Cupidon comprit en sentant la rage de Kiara qu'un combat allait commencer. Il couina de terreur et partit se réfugier derrière une voiture, restant à bonne distance tout en observant attentivement la scène, enfin, « observer » comme il le pouvait…

Jack avait immobilisé Kiara en posant un pied sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer et de bouger. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le foudroyer du regard…

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai oublié de lui dire que je l'aime que ce n'est pas le cas ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Cupidon cligna des yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer juste en entendant cette phrase… Un combat ne serait pas sur le point de se débuter, il aurait pu fondre sur place…

Kiara attrapa sa dague et la planta dans la jambe de Jack O' Lantern qui sauta en arrière en hurlant de douleur. Elle se releva et Cupidon perçut plus ou moins ses sentiments : de la satisfaction et de la curiosité. Les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait en utilisant ses pouvoirs…

- Sale petite garce ! Insulta Jack O' Lantern.

Elle sourit à Jack qui se redressait et semblait vouloir la réduire en cendre avec son regard.

- Allez, approche donc, le navet… Susurra-t-elle.

Il se jeta sur elle avec un cri de fureur sans se faire prier. Kiara sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter mais malgré sa condition de mort vivant, il était incroyablement rapide. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il se retourna et lui envoya un coup de poing. Elle vacilla en arrière et manqua de tomber mais se redressa au dernier moment. À ce moment, Jack envoya son bras en avant, doigts tendus, il allait attrapa le cou de Kiara et allait sûrement le tordre aussi rapidement qu'il avait réagi mais elle réussit à caler sa dague juste devant la main de Jack qui ne put attraper qu'une arme flamboyante aussi tranchante que dangereuse pour lui.

La lueur violette se mit à briller un peu plus en sentant le toucher de Jack. Il darda un regard glacé sur Kiara qui restait concentrée. Il garda sa main autour de la lame pour montrer qu'il n'avait peur ni d'elle, ni de son arme ou de ses pouvoirs. Le sang coula le long de sa main et de son bras, tombant en gouttelettes sur le sol mais il ignora la douleur qui traversait sa main. Il continuait de foudroyer du regard Kiara, ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre avec la puissance de leurs iris.

Mais Jack se mit à grimacer et lança un regard à sa main, le toucher de la lame étincelante lui brûlait la paume au fur et à mesure que la lumière devenait plus puissante. Kiara profita de son moment d'inattention pour baisser brusquement la dague, tranchant la paume de l'Esprit d'Halloween qui hurla de douleur, se penchant en avant. Elle n'attendit pas et lui lança un grand coup de pied en plein ventre qui l'expédia plusieurs mètres en avant.

Il perdit son souffle et elle tourna les talons sans le regarder d'avantage…

Doucement, les braises prisonnières du navet qui pendait à la hanche de Jack O' Lantern se mirent à briller d'une lueur rageuse et vengeresse… Il lança un regard rempli de haine pure à Kiara et il se releva avec un rictus mauvais sur son visage à peine éclairé :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, ma toute belle…

Elle entendit ses paroles et se retourna, crispée à l'idée qu'il puisse l'attaquer dans le dos mais aussi parce qu'il venait de l'appeler « ma toute belle ». Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait plein de courage mais, il était effrayé malgré elle…

Il sourit un peu plus et releva les bras et le visage d'un air impérieux. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son bras gauche.

- Tu n'aurais _vraiment_ jamais dû faire ça… Susurra-t-il.

Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel noir, le vent se leva et le tonnerre gronda sourdement. Kiara resserra son emprise autour de la poignée de sa dague et lançait des regards tourmentés vers le ciel… Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre mais qui était-elle pour pouvoir lutter contre un esprit aussi puissant que Jack O' Lantern ?

Soudain, des flammes apparurent autour de Jack et se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui, l'entourant d'une aura brûlante, rouge, orange et doré. Il sourit un peu plus, satisfait de son effet et des étincelles crépitèrent au sol, enflammant l'asphalte.

Kiara déglutit et recula de quelques pas en voyant l'immense tornade de feu qui était en train de se former devant ses yeux… Le vent fouettait ses cheveux et des étincelles volaient, déclenchant des feux dès qu'un objet inflammable avait le malheur d'y entrer en contact…

- Alors, ma jolie, on n'abandonne toujours pas ? Fit Jack O' Lantern avec un grand sourire de fou.

Elle fronça les sourcils et planta ses pieds dans le sol, leva sa dague, se préparant au combat – même contre une tornade de feu :

- Jamais !

Il perdit son sourire et la regarda longuement avant de remuer légèrement la main. La tornade de feu quitta son maître et se dirigea droit vers Kiara qui ouvrit grands les yeux, se demandant une dernière fois si se retourner et partir en courant n'était pas une possibilité… Mais elle ne pouvait plus fuir… Pas alors que le sort des enfants, des Gardiens et du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules…

La tornade fonçait droit vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais soudain, elle entendit un cri :

- Kiara ! Tes pouvoirs !

Elle les rouvrit en grands et chercha du regard la silhouette qui venait de crier. Elle vit enfin Cupidon derrière une voiture qui lui faisait de grands signes avec son arc de loin.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa dague lumineuse. Une sueur glissa le long de son front et s'écrasa dessus… La température avait augmenté dangereusement et elle commençait à sentir son corps qui en subissait les conséquences… L'air qu'elle respirait était chargé d'une ardeur étouffante, pleins de grains de poussière et d'étincelles brûlantes…

« _Tes pouvoirs !_ » avait dit Cupidon.

Kiara repensa à l'Homme de la Lune. Invisible et pourtant si présent pour les Gardiens. Elle n'en était pas une mais il avait fait en sorte de la rendre immortelle, même indirectement et il l'avait _choisie_ pour une raison précise… Et maintenant que ses propres pouvoirs volés avaient brisé les enfants du monde entier et les Gardiens, elle était la seule à pouvoir s'opposer à son grand-père. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour les sauver, pour sauver Jack surtout, c'était de faire en sorte que les enfants croient à nouveau en eux. Et pour ça, elle devait gagner ce combat.

- Je.. Je refuse que les enfants aient à vivre ça une nouvelle fois… Souffla-t-elle.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse les enfants perdre à nouveau leur innocence, ils méritaient une vie insouciante et heureuse. Pas une vie de ténèbres et de peur… Elle était la seule à pouvoir les sauver, les enfants et les Gardiens. Elle était le dernier rempart avant qu'ils ne perdent ce qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils sont, enfants comme Gardiens… Elle était leur _bouclier_.

- Un.. bouclier… Murmura-t-elle.

Une flamme lécha son visage et une mèche de ses cheveux s'enflamma, grésillant brusquement. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, serrant sa dague lumineuse dans ses mains, la lueur violente de plus en plus brillante, effaçant presque l'intensité de la tornade de feu qui menaçait à tout moment de l'emporter dans un tourbillon d'intense souffrance…

- On abandonne ? C'est ça ! Fuis ! S'écria Jack O' Lantern depuis l'autre côté du mur de flammes.

Kiara recula encore un peu et s'inclina légèrement pour prendre de l'élan…

- Faites que ça marche.. Faites que ça marche .. Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle poussa un cri, serra sa dague et partit en courant droit vers le mur de feu et la tornade ardente qui ne cessa pas son trajet. Jack O' Lantern et Cupidon ouvrirent en grands les yeux et la bouche en la voyant courir droit vers sa mort, même immortelle !

Arrivée près de la tornade, elle sauta dans les airs, droit dans les flammes intenses et disparut.

Après un moment de quasi-silence angoissant où seul le crépitement des flammes et le souffle du vent retentissaient, Jack se détendit et desserra les poings en souriant. Il partit dans un fou rire sonore mais soudain, il cessa tout mouvement en entendant un cri de rage retentir depuis son mur de flammes. Il se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction, Kiara, dague en avant, entourée d'une aura lumineuse de couleur améthyste. Malgré ses iris argentés et les flammes qui ne cessaient de brûler autour d'elle, le feu de colère intense qui brûlait dans ses yeux était plus puissant que n'importe quelle flammèche qu'aurait pu faire apparaître Jack.

Il recula en poussant un cri de surprise et Kiara atterrit presque sur lui, juste devant, assez pour le prendre par surprise et donner un coup de dague en avant. Il recula à temps mais la lame acérée effleura son torse. Il passa une main sur sa plaie déjà rougie par le sang mais Kiara poussa un cri et continua. Elle lui envoya plusieurs coups de dagues, de pieds, de poings, mais il les évitait à chaque fois, même avec difficulté.

Comme elle répétait toujours les mêmes attaques, il réussit à attraper le poignet de Kiara et le tordit suffisamment pour qu'elle tombe à genoux en gémissant et lâche sa dague. Il se pencha vers elle avec un sourire mauvais et elle le foudroya du regard :

- Penses-tu pouvoir toujours me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ma jolie Kiara ?

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te regarde autrement, Jack. Siffla-t-elle.

Il resserra son emprise sur le poignet et elle grimaça de douleur en fermant les yeux.

- Je préfère ça… Maintenant, tu vas te laisser sagement faire.

Il leva le bras et la dague de Kiara vibra avant de sauter dans sa main. Il força Kiara à se relever et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Vas-y. Prend mon immortalité. Dit-elle calmement.

- Tu cesses donc de lutter ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle remua pour qu'il desserre son emprise et se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien :

- Je ne sais pas qui pourra faire ça, ou comment, si ce n'est pas moi, mais je sais une chose : vous allez perdre. Le bien l'emporte toujours. Jack reviendra et me vengera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Jack O' Lantern ouvrit la bouche et l'espace d'un très court instant, une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et retrouve son sourire fou :

- Quelle impétuosité, mais laisse-moi en douter, ma douce Kiara…

- Une dernière chose : je ne suis pas _ta_ Kiara !

Il leva la dague, la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec un soupir désappointé de devoir la tuer sans avoir pu profiter un minimum de la situation, il enfonça la dague dans le corps de Kiara qui se tordit de douleur. Elle gémit longuement puis se redressa. Elle le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux, un sourire victorieux sur son visage et une lueur maligne dans ses yeux :

- C'est perdu pour toi, Jack. Murmura-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que la dague n'était pas rentrée dans le corps de Kiara toujours auréolée de violine…

- Tu.. ! Commença-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas être blessée, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et s'approcha de son oreille :

- Parce que je suis un _bouclier_…

Il ouvrit encore plus les yeux, fou de rage mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Kiara s'écarta violemment de lui et lui assena un grand coup de poing en pleine face. Ne s'y attendant pas, il bascula en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol alors que la dague de Kiara cliquetait au loin…

Elle l'approcha, l'imposant de toute sa hauteur, entourée de son aura améthyste, de hautes flammes et d'un ciel noir zébré d'éclairs et de roulements de tonnerre.

_- Tu_ abandonnes, Jack ? Fit-elle d'un air triomphant.

Il la regarda longuement, brûlant de rage de s'être fait mis à terre aussi facilement mais bien trop aveuglé par la colère pour bouger et se relever. Il tremblait de rage.

Satisfaite de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kiara se retourna et commença à partir, passant au travers des flammes qui petit à petit, s'éteignaient comme des bougies que l'on soufflait…

- Jamais .. ! Souffla Jack O' Lantern.

Il se releva sans un bruit et fit apparaître sa longue chaîne noire, il la lança avec un cri de rage et comme la première fois, elle attrapa les jambes de Kiara, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'était préparée en entendant le cri de Jack et elle s'était retournée. Les chaînes entourèrent ses jambes et à la vitesse de l'éclair, remontèrent en tournoyant comme un serpent le long de son corps, l'emprisonnant de ses propres mouvements.

Kiara jura entre ses dents en tentant de se libérer, mais impossible pour elle de bouger d'un millimètre, c'est à peine si elle pouvait tenir sur ses pieds…

- Jack ! Ça suffit ! Libère-moi !

- Hors de question ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'as compris ? Tu m'appartiens !

Il tira légèrement sur le bout de chaîne qu'il tenait et Kiara s'effondra sur le sol en couinant avant de se faire traîner jusqu'à Jack O' Lantern qui posa un pied victorieux sur son butin emmailloté de chaînes noires. Elle le regarda et il se pencha en avant en levant doucement sa main droite :

- Quel dommage d'avoir à détruire un si beau visage…

Il passa un doigt sur la joue de Kiara qui tenta de se dégager avant d'essayer de lui mordre la main, mais il fut plus rapide et s'agenouilla près d'elle :

- Mais tu t'es suffisamment jouée de moi, même si je préfèrerais te garder prisonnière, Pitch te veut détruite. Tu es une trop grande menace, et il est hors de question que je laisse cette crétine de Némésis me voler la vedette en te tuant…

- Vous n'êtes pas censés être alliés ? Siffla Kiara en remuant pour tentant de se dégager, mais plus elle bougeait, plus les maillons se resserraient…

Jack haussa les épaules avant de continuer :

- Le seul immortel capable de prendre la vie d'un autre immortel est Fau. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'arracher l'immortalité à quelqu'un, mais je pense qu'il y a surement une limite à l'immortalité, non ?

Il passa sa main dans son cou alors que Kiara grimaçait de dégoût, il caressa sa peau avant de s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, à la hauteur de son cœur. Il leva le bras en arrière, raidissant ses doigts qui ressemblaient à présent aux serres d'un aigle :

- Je me demande ce que cela donnerait de t'arracher le cœur et de le réduire en cendres ? Murmura-t-il.

Il tira son bras en arrière pour prendre de l'élan mais soudain, une flèche déchira sa main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur aigu. Il tomba en arrière et l'arracha, foudroyant du regard Cupidon qui était à une très, très grande distance. Il couina en se rendant compte qu'il était repéré et il chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais il n'y avait rien, nulle part…

- Toi… Murmura Jack.

- Je n'aime pas me battre sale cucurbitacée ! Paix ! Drapeau blanc ! Copains ? S'écria Cupidon en tournant en rond nerveusement.

- Cupidon ! Pars ! Hurla Kiara en se remuant un peu plus fort, les chaînes affaiblies au même stade que leur maître même si elles étaient encore étouffantes…

- Mais ! Je ne peux pas !

- Dégage ! Cria-t-elle.

Jack O' Lantern se releva et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Cupidon qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop bouleversé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que paniquer. Jack sauta et l'attrapa, faisant glapir de terreur le pauvre Esprit de l'Amour qui était sur le point de défaillir…

Kiara gigota un peu plus fort, serrant les dents et sentant petit à petit, les maillons de la chaîne perdre de leur force… Elle se concentra, entendant les glapissements de Cupidon et soudain, elle disparut. Les chaînes retombèrent au sol et Kiara réapparut face à Jack qui lâcha Cupidon par surprise – ce dernier s'enfuyant au plus vite et en hurlant le plus fort possible !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire :

- Surpris ? Fit-elle.

Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle fonça droit sur lui, elle attrapa son col, disparut et réapparut avec Jack qu'elle plaqua si fort contre un mur qu'il se fendilla et que des morceaux de plâtre volèrent autour d'eux… Il attrapa les poignets de Kiara en souriant :

- J'aime me faire frapper par les filles, c'est tellement exci-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase parce que Kiara lui donna un violent coup de genoux à l'endroit sensible des garçons. Il tomba à genoux en gémissant et elle ouvrit sa main, sa dague apparaissant immédiatement dedans.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le retourner et elle appuya son genou contre sa poitrine, le bloquant dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un long moment avant que Jack O' Lantern ne se mette à rire à gorge déployée :

- Finalement ! Tu.. tu m'as bien battu ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ja.. ck ? Tu.. tu vas bien ? Hésita-t-elle.

Il lui sourit d'un air las et laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps :

- J'abandonne. Je suis le plus lâche de nous deux, je l'admets…

- Tu l'as toujours été… Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas toujours, non, ma chère…

Elle resta silencieuse et Jack ferma les yeux :

- Ta prochaine ennemie sera Némésis. Elle est bien plus forte que moi.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur.

- Tu devrais. La Vengeance .. est un plat qui se mange froid, mais pour elle… Elle la savoure doucement, elle se délecte du sang de ses proies…

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kiara :

- C'est étrange, mais tes yeux dorés ne me manquent pas. Dit-il simplement.

Elle serra son emprise sur la dague et il tourna la tête sur le côté :

- Vas-y. Arrache mon cœur, c'est sans doute le seul moyen pour toi de me détruire temporairement avant que je ne me reforme…

Elle prit une grande inspiration en levant le bras et allait le transpercer de sa dague, observant longuement Jack qui restait parfaitement calme. Elle finit par soupirer en laissant tomber son bras :

- Bon sang, je vais le regretter… Grogna-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil curieux et elle posa la lame contre son cou :

- Jure-moi de ne plus servir Pitch, de nous laisser tous tranquilles, les enfants, les Gardiens, Cupidon et moi et en échange, je te laisse partir.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à faire ça ? Souffla-t-il, impressionné.

- Je n'ai pas le courage de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, même à un navet comme toi.. Alors dépêche-toi d'accepter ! Grogna-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement :

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Il sourit et acquiesça doucement.

- Dans ce cas, je le jure…

Elle soupira, déjà épuisée à l'idée d'expliquer à ses amis qu'elle l'avait laissé partir – si ils s'en sortaient, ce qui, pour l'instant, était mal parti… Ils se relevèrent et se zieutèrent, prêts à se défendre _au cas où_…

- Tu me laisses partir, en pincerais-tu pour moi ? Susurra-t-il.

- Aucune chance. Tu t'appelles peut-être Jack mais tu es loin d'être _lui_…

Il l'observa longuement avant de sourire d'un air entendu :

- Uh ? Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Elle le regarda d'un air menaçant et il inclina la tête :

- J'étais vraiment prêt à te tuer, tu sais. Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Il attrapa sa main et se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain. Kiara fit un bond en arrière, gigotant de dégoût et essuyant sa main teintée du sang de Jack O' Lantern qui sourit :

- Soie sûre que je te devrais un service, tu pourras me demander tout et n'importe quoi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter d'un air coquin :

_- Absolument_ tout ..

Elle pointa sa dague en fronçant les sourcils :

- Pars avant que je ne change d'avis, le navet !

Il tapota son fidèle navet et tourna les talons. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres…

Elle tourna les talons à son tour et courut vers la maison des Bennett.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? À la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, j'espère ?_

_Surpris par la tournure de situation avec Jack O' Lantern ? Je n'avais même pas prévu ça, mais j'imagine mal Kiara avoir assez de sang froid pour lui arracher le coeur ou le tuer (encore !)_

_Sinon, vu que j'ai pris du retard, prochain chapitre mardi ! ;)_


	30. Retour de l'Innocence

_Déjà, je voulais tous et toutes vous remercier pour votre suivi et vos reviews qui éclairent mes journées chaque jour un peu plus ! :D Ensuite, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... A cause de mes révisions de BAC Blanc, de ce foutu TPE et du fait que je n'ai plus qu'une semaine et demi pour pouvoir réviser un minimum, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre avant ce week-end... :/ MAIS ! C'est pour ça que ce chapitre-là est deux fois plus long, c'est un peu comme si vous aviez eu le chapitre 30 et 31 en une fois ! ;)_

_Autre chose, je tiens à remercier Nawell pour son beau poème qu'elle a fait (en cours d'histoire, soit dit en passant ! XD) et je voulais vous le partager, parce qu'il m'a vraiment énormément émue ! x) Comme je le lui ai dit, jamais je ne survivrais jusqu'à la fin de la fanfic avant d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque avec toutes ces émotions que vous me faites avoir ! :P_

_« Je voulais juste une deuxième "chance"  
Juste enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie..  
Une vie simple, sans magie.  
Mais j'étais destiné à être condamné depuis des années..  
Pardonne-moi Jack, de ne pas avoir résisté.  
Je suis désolé... »_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir partager, Nawell ? :/_

_**Snowly** : Ahah ! Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé Kiara dans ce chapitre ! :P Et il serait tant que tu aimes Jack O' Lantern, non ?! XD_

_**Sasage** : Oui, je l'admets, j'adore le pouvoir de Bella (même si, elle, je la déteste !) et le pouvoir des éléments. Mais je n'ai décidé de faire du pouvoir de Kiara un "bouclier" qu'au moment où j'écrivais les lignes ! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! XD_

_**Shiro** : Encore une fois, désolée du retard ! " Tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer pour les affrontements ! :P C'est beau de les rendre à nouveau mortels, et j'avoue que j'y avais pensé... Mais Jack ne peut pas parce qu'il est devenu un Gardien et doit protéger les enfants ! Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé le combat entre Jack & Fau, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage en particulier ! ;) _

_**Delph** : Je doute que plus fort existe ! :P Mais dis, j'ai JAMAIS dit que Jack OL devenait gentil, hein ! :P Et pour les scènes de jalousie de Jack(F), pas la peine d'attendre le retour de Jack OL ! ;) _

_**Flash** : Je suis contente que tu aimes tant Jack OL, et dessine-le quand tu veux ! Et bien sûr que je voudrais le voir ! :P _

_**Nawell** : Déjà, encore une fois, merci pour ton poème ! ;) Et pour son pouvoir, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ! :3 J'adore vraiment Cupidon & Jack OL, et apparemment, c'est le cas pour beaucoup de monde ! :P Et pour les Gardiens .. disons que ... tu verras ! :D_

_**Eternel** : C'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque chapitre (ce verbe "reviewer" fait vraiment bizarre conjugué en français ...) Et effectivement, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Mais sinon, tu as de la chance d'être allée retourner voir le film ! J'aurais trop voulu le revoir encore avant qu'il ne quitte les salles de cinéma ! "_

_**BluHair** : J'ai adoré ta petite discussion avec .. Joker ? Je ne le connais pas, m'enfin, il m'a l'air sympathique ! :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : Mais je t'en prie, soie franche ! C'est ce que j'attends des reviews ! Mais crois-moi, JackOL avait ses raisons pour accepter si "facilement" ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ta review m'a quand fait plaisir ! ;) Et même moi je trouvais ce moment "bâclé" mais bon, j'avais la tête pleine de dérivations de fonctions ! T.T_

_**Tsuki** : Le combat était si bien que ça ? ^^" Mais oui, c'est très noble de sa part ! ;) J'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais écrit une Kiara inquiète, mais ne t'en fais pas, son pouvoir sera plus utilisé dans ce chapitre ! Ce n'est pas un pouvoir pour combattre, contrairement à Jack. :)_

_**Tessa** : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais mettre un chrono pour voir combien de temps je mets pour répondre à ta review ! :D Même si tu étais en "Guest", je t'ai reconnue rien qu'au premier mot ! ;) Mais bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler Dei, mais mon surnom officiel c'est May ! :3 Et c'est vrai que ton petit poème à la Waka-Waka était génial ! Particulier, mais génial ! ;) Je t'en prie pour ton cher cucurbitacée (et il reviendra !) Et ne t'en fais pas pour les dessins de Marguerite, moi aussi, je dois m'habituer à ma tablette graphique, je sais ce que c'est ! Alors, prends ton temps ! ;) Et .. DÉFI ACCEPTE ! Bon, je ne garantis pas de pouvoir tous les mettre dans le prochain chapitre mais .. au moins d'ici le dernier chapitre, ils y seront tous passés ! :P (Dans quoi est-ce que je me fous, là ?...) Et j'ai adoré l'historie de la Princesse Tessa (j'ai d'ailleurs reconnu quelques références Disney & Dreamworks ! :3), la fin m'a juste .. *_* Et pour le "triangle amoureux" Jack-Kiara-JackOL, attend un peu ce chapitre pour en avoir un aperçu ! ;) Pour le service que doit Jack OL à Kiara, je ne pense pas l'utiliser pour cette fanfic-ci... Mais il sera utilisé un de ces jours ! :D Comme quoi, l'Homme de la Lune peut se montrer utile par moments, et pour Fau, tu sauras pourquoi il est intervenu avant la fin de la fanfic, parce qu'il avait une raison précise et qu'il se doit d'avoir un départ définitif magistral ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies dessiné Cupy, mais tu devrais être plus sérieuse en cours ! :P Et pour les dessins .. heu .. tu n'es pas inscrite sur sinon, on peut toujours trouver un moyen de contact autre que ces reviews-réponses (nouvelle expression !) comme facebook ou mail ? Ah, et pour les pouvoirs élémentaires, l'eau (Mizu) je savais déjà tout ça... Crois-moi, il n'y a pas que le fantastique des 5 Légendes que .. disons, que j'apprécie ! ;3 Et moi aussi, je suis Eau ! :D Mais j'attends tout de même ton histoire à ta prochaine review ! :) Ah. Et ça a fait 11 minutes ! :D_

_**Leila** : C'est dingue comme mis à côté romantique et sadique vont si bien ensemble mais en même temps, ont l'air de vouloir se séparer au plus vite ! XD Mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé le combat ! ;) Et tu sauras ce qui arrive aux Gardiens dans ce chapitre ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXX : Retour de l'Innocence

_Burgess_

Une fois libéré de l'emprise de Jack O' Lantern, Cupidon s'était enfui très loin, sans se retourner un seul instant, criant avec sa voix de fille et il ne se montrera sans doute pas pas avant un long moment, peureux comme il l'était.

Kiara espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en laissant Jack O' Lantern partir, mais elle avait tout misé sur son « coup de foudre » pour elle et le fait qu'_apparemment_, l'Union des Ténèbres n'était pas bien unie… Et puis, ce cucurbitacée était tellement imbu de lui-même que _jamais_, il ne prendrait le risque de se faire clairement et définitivement battre par qui que ce soit - et encore moins une fille ! Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait y passer et mettrait un temps fou à se régénérer, même en tant que mort-vivant. Alors il l'avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : fuir.

Kiara soupira et rangea sa dague en arrivant devant la porte des Bennett. Elle approcha et monta sur le perron, regardant à l'intérieur par la petite fenêtre sur la porte. Elle vit la mère de Jamie et Sophie passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Kiara était invisible mais contrairement aux fantômes, elle ne pouvait pas passer au travers des murs, seulement interagir avec les objets bien réels. Alors, comme elle l'avait fait pour faire venir Abby et Tommy, elle sonna.

Elle entendit rapidement des pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère des deux enfants. Kiara était restée devant l'entrée en espérant vainement qu'elle aurait pu être vue mais la femme chercha du regard qui avait sonné. Elle était vraiment invisible. Kiara soupira et se glissa dans la maison en faisant une petite moue…

- Comment Jack a pu supporter trois siècles comme ça ? Grogna-t-elle.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et ne se gêna pas pour s'inviter dans la maison et aller dans chaque pièce, cherchant les enfants. Enfin, elle arriva devant la chambre de Jamie. La porte était entrouverte, elle la poussa et entra sans un bruit. Ses pas rendus silencieux grâce à la moquette.

Le petit garçon s'était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait le ciel noir traversé d'éclairs aveuglants d'un air inquiet. Il avait entouré ses genoux relevés de ses bras et gardait son expression triste et désespéré… Sophie était assise par terre et jouait avec ses poupées, gigotant et imitant différents sons, ignorant complètement le malheur qui s'était abattu sur la Terre…

Kiara s'approcha des enfants et s'assit face à Jamie qui ne réagit pas :

- Jamie ? Fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il cligna des yeux mais il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle voulut poser une main sur son bras mais elle passa au travers lui. Elle ramena sa main vers son cœur, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour faire croire Jamie aux Gardiens… Mais si Jamie ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, il semblait ressentir sa présence parce qu'il chercha du regard quelqu'un… Mais ne vit personne…

- Jack… Murmura-t-il en replongeant dans son mutisme et en baissant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien .. ?

Kiara crut sentir des lames de couteaux s'enfoncer dans son cœur… C'était la fin du monde et Jamie ne pensait qu'à Jack qui avait disparu de la circulation…

Jack était dehors, sur un banc, en train de disparaître et elle était là, assise à chercher un moyen quelconque de faire en sorte que les enfants croient à nouveau en lui…

« _Je vais te sauver, je te le promets, Jack !_ »

Elle le lui avait promis… Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, mais comment pouvait-elle accomplir un tel miracle en étant invisible ? Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs comme Jack qui pouvait faire du givre un lapin bondissant ou faire apparaître de merveilleux flocons…

« _Je crois en toi…_ » avait-il murmuré.

Non. Il croyait en elle, et ça pouvait lui donner plus de force et de volonté que n'importe quel pouvoir !

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses pouvoirs étaient loin d'être puissants, mais elle savait ce pour quoi elle était là, en tant qu'immortelle. Pourquoi elle avait été choisie par l'Homme de la Lune.

- Je suis un bouclier… Souffla-t-elle.

La douce aura améthyste qui avait disparu entre temps, l'entoura à nouveau entièrement. Kiara respirait doucement et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait… Son regard se posa tendrement sur Jamie et son aura se fit plus intense et plus brillante. Délicatement, l'aura sembla s'étendre et finit par effleurer Jamie. Il cessa tout mouvement. Sophie avait cessé de jouer, elle aussi sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers son grand-frère qui avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

Kiara continua de se concentrer et la lumière violine entoura doucement Jamie qui ouvrit grands les yeux et cessa de respirer, puis la lumière continua de s'étendre jusqu'à Sophie qui cligna elle aussi des yeux. Soudain, les yeux verts de la petite fille se mirent à pétiller et elle se releva brusquement :

- Kiara ! S'écria-t-elle.

Kiara avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsque son aura avait entouré les enfants, elle avait ressenti ce que, eux, avaient ressenti pendant ces longs jours sombres. Tristesse, remords, solitude, abandon.

Mais avant de pouvoir examiner plus longtemps cette sensation étrange, Sophie fonça droit sur l'adolescente qui perdit sa concentration et son aura.

Jamie et Sophie avaient été touchés et maintenant, ils pouvaient la voir… Kiara prit Sophie dans ses bras et lentement, la stupeur sur son visage se mua en une folle joie..

- Sophie ! Tu.. tu peux me voir !

Elle rigola en serrant le plus fort possible contre son cœur la petite fille qui rigola à son tour… Kiara avait été seulement quelques jours sans contact avec ces enfants, elle aurait pu pleurer de soulagement de les avoir auprès d'elle à nouveau, comment Jack avait-il pu résister pendant trois siècles ?

- Ki.. Kiara ? Souffla Jamie.

Elle tourna son visage radieux vers lui et acquiesça vivement, ses yeux brillants de joie. Jamie se frotta les yeux, s'écarta et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûr de bien voir. Il se pinça et la douleur qui traversa son bras le convint que ce qu'il vivait, était vrai… Kiara était belle et bien là, en face de lui ! En chair et en os ! Elle n'était pas morte !

- Kiara ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur elle à son tour et tous les trois tombèrent sur le sol en riant aux éclats. Sophie monta sur Kiara pour s'amuser alors que Jamie restait obstinément accroché à son cou, ne pouvant pas se détacher de celle qu'il avait crue morte !

- Jamie ! Toi aussi ! Tu peux me voir !

Malgré son bonheur intense, Jamie tiqua et s'écarta d'elle. Les rires cessèrent et soudain, l'ambiance glauque et sombre qui durait depuis la mort de Kiara s'imposa à nouveau dans la pièce.

Kiara soupira et perdit son sourire, se redressant pour fixer Jamie. Sophie resta blottie contre elle, jouant avec ses cheveux pendant que Jamie gardait un visage d'un sérieux qui ne lui allait pas :

- Je _peux_ te voir ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il comprit pourquoi cette scène lui semblait si familière. Il l'avait déjà vécue. Avec Jack.

- Tu.. tu es morte ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, Jamie… Mais.. je suis devenue immortelle…

- Et invisible, c'est pour ça que.. qu'on ne pouvait pas te voir plus tôt .. ?

- Oui.

Il baissa la tête, tentant de digérer les informations… Mais un roulement de tonnerre le ramena sur Terre :

- Kiara.. Que.. que se passe-t-il dehors ? Où est Jack ? Et les autres ? Comment as-tu fait pour que l'on te voit ?

Kiara poussa un long soupir en comprenant qu'elle allait être obligée de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait :

- Quand je suis morte, Pitch a pu obtenir mes pouvoirs et a envoyé ce ciel d'encre pour assombrir le monde. Je ne sais pas comment ça a réellement marché, mais ce ciel n'a pas seulement recouvert le monde d'un voile de ténèbres, il a aussi enveloppé le cœur des enfants du monde entier…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai eu à affronter Jack O' Lantern plusieurs fois, et il ne cessait de répéter la même chose : « _Les enfants ne peuvent plus croire en vous _» mais quand je vous ai vus, vous ne cessiez de parler de Jack et je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en lui…

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais pu arrêter de croire en lui ! S'écria Jamie en se redressant. J'ai été le premier à croire en lui et je croirais toujours en lui !

Kiara sourit tendrement et continua :

- Je sais… Mais les Gardiens..

Sa voix se coupa et Jamie serra les dents, attendant avec impatience la suite qui allait sans doute se révéler dramatique…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les autres, mais Jack s'est effondré il y a peu de temps, en hurlant de douleur…

Jamie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Kiara le coupa pour continuer :

- Ils pensent tous les cinq que c'est parce que les enfants ne croient plus en eux, mais c'est faux. Les enfants croient encore aux Gardiens, mais ils ont tellement peur que leur croyance est absorbée par Pitch et les ténèbres… Vous avez été tellement proches des combats, la première fois, que vous aviez perdu pour Innocence…

- Mais.. que pouvons-nous faire ?

- J'ai des pouvoirs, et j'ai découvert à quoi ils servent…

Elle sourit doucement à Jamie pour lui expliquer :

- Je suis le bouclier des Gardiens et des enfants, c'est à moi de préserver leur Innocence et donc, la croyance qu'ils ont envers les Gardiens…

- Et tes pouvoirs.. ton aura étrange tout à l'heure.. c'était .. ?

- J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour vous rendre innocents à nouveau et ça a marché…

Jamie se releva brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Ça veut dire que Jack et les autres vont mieux, non ?!

Kiara perdit son sourire et celui de Jamie se fana également…

- Non ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je doute que deux enfants fassent pencher la balance, Jamie… Il faudrait au moins que tous les enfants de la ville puissent croire en eux pour que-

Elle s'arrêta et Jamie l'observa sans comprendre :

- C'est ça ! Je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte que tous les enfants de la ville puissent croire en eux et-

Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon avec un grand sourire

- Jamie, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !

- Quand tu veux, Kiara ! Je suis toujours là pour les Gardiens !

Elle sourit et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était descendue dans la rue, Jamie et Sophie bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver à ses côtés.

- Hop, hop, hop lapin ? Demanda Sophie en riant.

- Bientôt, ma chérie… Répondit tendrement Kiara avec un sourire.

Elle inspira et se tourna vers Jamie :

- Fais en sorte que personne ne me dérange, Jamie, c'est compris ?

- Aucun problème ! Tu as le meilleur garde du corps auquel tu aurais pu rêver !

Elle acquiesça et se concentra.

Elle tenta de retrouver la sensation qu'elle avait eue quelques instants plus tôt. Elle fut entourée de son aura améthyste et lentement, elle s'écoula tout autour d'elle, envahissant le lieu d'une lueur agréable… Jamie et Sophie furent entourés par ce cercle de lumière intense et malgré leur rôle de protecteur et de surveillant, ils furent émerveillés en voyant ce phénomène. Des étincelles et des étoiles de lumières violettes dansaient dans une bulle éclatante, aux différentes teintes possibles allant du blanc à l'améthyste, en passant par la violine et le lilas…

Sophie se mit à courir après des fragments d'éclats de lumière violette et Jamie se mit à rire d'émerveillement.

La bulle de lumière violette augmenta jusqu'à envelopper la rue entière, maison après maison, les enfants qui s'y trouvaient retrouvaient leur innocence et ressortaient dans la rue s'amuser, avec Jamie et Sophie. Ils pouvaient voir Kiara mais à part les amis proches de Jamie, aucun d'eux ne comprit qui était cette adolescente lumineuse. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle était morte pour eux, qu'elle était censée être invisible, qu'elle était en train de se battre à nouveau pour leur innocence et petit à petit, était gorgée de peur et de souffrance… Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle était leur _bouclier_…

Au fur et à mesure, la clarté illumina la ville entière. Les enfants retrouvaient leur innocence, leur insouciance et pouvaient à nouveau rire et s'amuser sans se soucier de ce ciel noir et inquiétant. Ils n'avaient plus peur, ils pouvaient vivre, tout simplement. Mais plus que tout, avec le retour de leur Innocence, leur Émerveillement, leurs Espoirs, leurs Rêves, leurs Souvenirs et leur Amusement fleurissaient à nouveau dans leurs cœurs. Et avec cette puissance incroyable qui émanait de ces enfants, les Gardiens également sentaient la douleur refluer de leurs corps.

Jack se redressa sur son banc, encore embrumé et il chercha du regard son bâton. Il se laissa tomber et l'attrapa dans sa main avant de lancer un regard à ce qui l'entourait… Il ne voyait plus le ciel noir, bien qu'il soit encore là, mais uniquement une lumière aveuglante dans tous les tons de violet, et des enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens. Il cligna des yeux, pensant à une hallucination mais plus les enfants descendaient dans la rue et la lumière augmentait, plus il sentait le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer s'amenuiser…

- Kiara… Murmura-t-il.

Il se releva brusquement et allait partir à sa recherche quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui :

- Jack !

Il se retourna et vit Bunny et Nord s'avancer vers lui, eux aussi à peu près aussi perdus que lui :

- Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Nord.

- De mieux en mieux à chaque minute, et vous ?

- À nouveau prêt à réduire Pitch en bouillie! S'écria Bunny.

Nord vit les enfants courir dans tous les sens, certains s'arrêter devant eux, les saluer, bouche-bée devant leurs héros puis repartaient tout aussi vite pour s'amuser :

- Saperlipopov … Mais que se passe-t-il .. ? Demanda Nord à mi-voix.

- Kiara. Répondit Jack avec un sourire fier.

- Kiara ? Depuis quand Kiara peut faire une telle chose ? Et puis, c'est quoi exactement, ce qu'elle fait ? Je croyais que Pitch avait ses pouvoirs ! Intervient Bunny.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout et je m'en fiche, je veux juste la retrouver… Allons-y !

Jack s'éleva dans les airs pour avoir une meilleure vue et partit vers la maison de Jamie et Sophie pour les voir. Bunny poussa un soupir agacé et croisa les pattes :

- Il était déjà exaspérant _avant_, mais alors là, depuis qu'il est amoureux, il est pire !

- Aaaah… L'Amour .. Soupira Nord avec un petit sourire.

Bunny fit une grimace et ils partirent à la suite de Jack.

Les trois Gardiens furent impressionnés de voir la taille de la bulle de lumière, elle s'étendait tellement loin qu'ils étaient incapables de déterminer où elle s'arrêtait, en tout cas, c'était bien plus loin que la ville… Ils aperçurent enfin un puits de lumière particulièrement intense et ils s'en approchèrent au plus vite.

- Jack ! Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se retourna et se posa au sol pour retrouver Jamie qui lui sauta dans les bras, le renversant dans la neige, tous les deux se mirent à rigoler joyeusement alors que Sophie sautait vers Bunny qui l'a pris dans ses pattes avec un sourire attendri :

- Jamie ! Enfin ! Tu peux me revoir ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Je suis désolé Jack ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je croyais encore en toi, je te le jure ! Mais, c'est les nuages noirs ! Kiara m'a expliqué !

Jack regarda sans comprendre les deux autres Gardiens qui ne comprenaient pas mieux.

- Où est Kiara ? Demanda Jack, tentant de maîtriser l'impatience dans sa voix.

Jamie pointa du doigt le puits de lumière :

- Là-dedans, mais on ne peut pas y entrer et elle m'a demandé de ne laisser personne l'approcher, elle veut que tous les enfants puissent croire en vous.

- Un instant, intervient Bunny, elle essaie de faire ce.. ce truc dans le monde entier ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la bulle lumineuse.

Jamie acquiesça sombrement :

- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir… Quand elle a vu que ça marchait à Burgess, elle a essayé d'aller plus loin…

Il se tourna vers Jack d'un air inquiet :

- J'ai peur pour elle, Jack…

Jack se tourna vers le puits de lumière et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain, ils sentirent les rayons lumineux qui s'en échappaient retourner droit vers leur origine.

Ils retinrent tous les souffles et sans un son mais dans une lumière si aveuglante qu'ils durent tous se détourner, le puits sembla imploser et s'effondrer sur lui-même avant qu'un rayon blanc ne s'élance à toute vitesse vers le ciel noir. Comme une tâche d'encre blanche, elle dissipa une partie du ciel et petit à petit, une onde lumineuse sembla traverser le globe entier, dissipant les éclairs et le tonnerre… Malheureusement, le ciel était toujours d'un noir total.

Lorsque la luminosité baissa, Jack se retourna et vit enfin la silhouette de Kiara, encore auréolée de sa puissance. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et il fit un pas en avant. Kiara vacilla et soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent. Il se jeta sur elle et la rattrapa à temps avant de la laisser s'étendre sur le sol, la gardant près de lui :

- Kiara… Souffla-t-il.

Elle était fiévreuse, tremblait mais ce qui rendait son visage le plus douloureux était les larmes qui striaient son visage… Elle entrouvrit ses yeux mais se mit à sangloter, elle poussa des cris déchirants de malheur… Bunny, Nord et Jack furent incapables de tout mouvement pendant un long moment avant que Jack ne prenne brusquement la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras :

- Chuut.. Tout va bien, Kiara, c'est fini… Chuchota-t-il doucement pour la rassurer.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Tous les enfants les entouraient et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas peur et n'étaient pas inquiets… Ils ne comprenaient pas et étaient bien trop innocents pour ça…

Jack caressa ses cheveux mais lança un regard entendu à Nord et Bunny qui comprirent aussitôt :

- Retournons au Pôle. Fit Nord d'un air inquiet.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Jamie. Mais ! Et si Pitch et sa bande revient ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Jamie… Murmura Jack en se mordant la lèvre.

Kiara remua et se calma, elle s'écarta, essuya ses yeux et s'agenouilla devant Jamie en souriant :

- Jamie, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous serons là immédiatement.

- Mais..

- N'aie pas peur, garde ton Innocence et tout ira bien… D'accord ? Tu veux bien me le promettre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il hésita puis acquiesça doucement :

- Je te le promets…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il se jeta contre elle. Jack sourit à Jamie et ce dernier plissa les yeux…

- Kiara, tu es immortelle, non ? Demanda-t-il tout en restant blotti contre elle.

- Heu.. oui… Répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Comme Jack ? Continua-t-il en gardant son regard plongé dans celui de l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face aux questions du petit garçon.

- Heu .. oui… Pourquoi ?

Jamie s'écarta d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Alors, il a une longueur d'avance sur moi !

- Une.. quoi ? Hésita-t-elle.

Jack explosa de rire et au bout d'un moment, tomba à genoux tant il riait. Les deux autres Gardiens et les enfants le regardaient sans comprendre. Kiara tourna son visage vers lui pour essayer de comprendre elle aussi, mais Jamie attrapa son visage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres !

Jack manqua de s'étouffer alors que les autres Gardiens et enfants glapissaient de surprise.

Kiara était si hallucinée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à s'écarter, les yeux agrandis de surprise…

Jamie s'écarta avec un sourire ravi :

- Maintenant, on est au même niveau ! Lui, il est peut-être immortel, mais il ne t'a pas encore embrassé !

Kiara ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit… Jamie pointa un doigt vers Jack d'un air assuré :

- Jack, sois sûr que je n'abandonne pas !

- Ja.. Ja.. Jamie ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Hurla Jack en se relevant.

- Bah, c'est évident, mec… Railla Bunny avec un grand sourire.

Kiara se releva, ne comprenant toujours pas comment la situation avait pu tourner de façon aussi étrange. Elle s'approcha des trois autres Gardiens.

Nord fouillait dans son gros manteau pour trouver une boule à neige tandis que Jack croisait les bras d'un air boudeur et lançait des regards agacés à Jamie qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Soudain, Jack voulut s'approcher de Jamie, mais Bunny l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de trucider l'enfant qu'ils étaient à la base, censés protéger :

- Jack ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser !

Jack pointa le doigt vers Jamie et eut un sourire malicieux :

- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est _qu'un_ baiser ! Parce que moi, figure-toi que je l'ai déjà embrassé ! Et pas qu'une fois ! Nah ! Je l'ai embrassé trois fois !

Jamie perdit son sourire et Kiara roula les yeux au ciel :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux, mais arrêtez ! Et rectification, _je_ t'ai embrassé trois fois ! Tu ne m'as pas embrassé une seule fois !

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens alors que Bunny et Jamie explosaient de rire devant la tête de Jack qui venait de perdre toute crédibilité…

- C'est faux ! Je t'ai embrassée au moins une fois !

- Et quand, hein ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Nord tapa dans ses mains, imposant un silence presque religieux :

- Bon, c'est quand vous voulez, les enfants ! S'exclama Nord qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire à son tour.

Un portail apparut et il passa tandis que Bunny poussait Kiara et Jack qui commençaient à se disputer – encore !

- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs chamailleries… Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Une fois au Pôle, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Ils furent assaillis. D'une part par les yétis, d'une autre par les elfes, et surtout, par Sab et Fée qui avaient foncé vers eux dès qu'ils avaient vu le portail s'ouvrir :

- Enfin ! S'écria Fée. Vous êtes de retour ! On s'inquiétait !

Une fois que Nord ait réussi à remettre de l'ordre du côté des yétis et des elfe – qui avaient légèrement paniqués en voyant la sphère violette, lumineuse et surtout inconnue, traverser le globe entier avant de s'évaporer en ondes, les Gardiens et Kiara purent se retrouver dans le bureau de Nord où le feu de cheminée crépitait joyeusement.

Bientôt, ils entendirent à nouveau les sons familiers des jouets qui volaient, klaxonnaient, roulaient. Ils avaient retrouvé leur magie, les yétis s'étaient remis au travail et les elfes reprenaient leurs expériences bizarres. Tout allait pour le mieux au Palais de Glace ! Si ce n'est ce ciel noir qui continuait de recouvrir le Globe et d'assombrir le monde entier…

Kiara s'écroula sans un son dans un fauteuil et soudain, ils réalisèrent que des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues :

- Ki.. Kiara ? Hésita Jack en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ça va ?

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel et donna une tape dans l'épaule de Jack :

- Crétin ! T'as besoin de poser la question ? La réponse est évidente !

Jack le foudroya du regard avant de se glisser vers Kiara mais elle essuya ses yeux et ses joues avec ses manches et leva un visage qui se voulait rassurant :

- Tout va bien, Jack, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu es en train de pleurer, Kiara. Tu ne vas certainement pas bien !

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues et réalisa que les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sans interruption… Elle passa à nouveau ses manches plusieurs fois mais le flot était intarissable… Puis, elle sanglota bruyamment et gémit à nouveau, criant de douleur.

Jack était tellement remué par la violence de sa souffrance qu'il était incapable de tout mouvement – tout comme les autres Gardiens…

Fée réagit enfin et voleta vers Kiara avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

- Chut, Kiara, laisse-toi aller… Ça te fera du bien, tu verras… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

La Gardienne lança un regard lourd de sens à Jack qui se mordilla la lèvre en se balançant à nouveau d'un pied sur l'autre… Les pleurs de Kiara redoublèrent et après de longues minutes, elle réussit à se calmer…

Nord lui donna une tasse de chocolat fumante et un elfe bondit joyeusement jusqu'à elle, faisant remuer sa clochette et lui tendit une assiette pleine de cookies avec un sourire réconfortant…

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant ce petit être qui faisait son possible pour la consoler :

- Merci, mais je n'en prends pas… Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il repartit en sautillant, toujours aussi heureux. Les Gardiens le laissèrent partir et une fois le son de clochette cavalant éloigné, ils se tournèrent vers Kiara. Les larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les tarir, mais elle fixait sans vraiment voir le chocolat noir qui petit à petit, se refroidissait… Jack l'entoura d'une épaisse couverture à carreaux, laissa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'écarta avec une petite moue.

Bunny toussota et fit un signe de tête à Jack qui rejoignit rapidement les Gardiens, ils s'étaient mis en cercle et un peu éloignés pour parler plus discrètement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda Jack en les regardant attentivement.

Bunny croisa les pattes et lui lança un regard agacé :

- Il y a qu'on a dû partir à la recherche de deux adolescents complètement imbéciles qui étaient partis sans prévenir qui que ce soit !

Jack eut un petit sourire penaud et haussa les épaules :

- Je voulais voir Jamie, et apparemment, Kiara également… On s'est retrouvés, et puis, plus rien, le trou noir… Je crois que je me suis effondré de douleur…

Les autres Gardiens se regardèrent :

- Ça a été la même chose de notre côté. Confirma Nord.

- Nous aussi… Continua Fée. On a dégringolé droit vers le Sud du Canada. Sab et moi nous sommes réveillés un peu plus tard, pleins d'énergie et entourés de cette drôle de sphère géante, blanche et violette. On est rentrés directement au Pôle car on ne savait pas où vous étiez…

Sab acquiesça vivement de la tête alors que les trois autres Gardiens se regardaient, l'incompréhension sur leur visage… Sab se tourna vers eux en haussant un sourcil et en faisant apparaître au-dessus de sa tête un point d'interrogation et un flèche qui pointait Kiara, toujours perdue dans son chocolat.

Jack haussa les épaules en faisant une moue :

- Je ne sais pas, Sab… Je me suis réveillé avec cette aura-là déjà présente, on a retrouvé Jamie et puis Kiara s'est effondrée en larmes… On est revenus au plus vite mais ..

Il grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible que Fée et Sab ne comprirent pas alors que Bunny pouffait de rire et que Nord se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir… Les deux Gardiens qui ne comprenaient pas leur réaction se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre puis vers Bunny et Nord, quêtant une explication :

- Disons que.. Jamie est plutôt précoce ! S'exclama Bunny avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.

- Bunny ! S'écria Jack en pointant son bâton vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Mais le Lapin de Pâques riait bien trop pour pouvoir en prendre compte. Sa remarque n'avait pas éclairé des masses Fée et Sab mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un frottement attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent vers Kiara qui s'était relevée en faisant tomber la couverture. Elle ne pleurait plus mais avait encore les joues et les yeux rougies par les larmes. Elle posa la tasse de chocolat intacte avant de se tourner vers les Gardiens :

- Il faut parler.

- C'est évident… Commenta Bunny. Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? À partir de ta disparition, si possible ?

Jack leva un sourcil intrigué, ne connaissant pas cette partie-là de l'histoire. Ca expliquait pourquoi elle était à Burgess, _seule_…

Kiara soupira avant de plonger son regard argent dans celui, sérieux, des Gardiens.

- J'ai compris pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs et vous êtes affaiblis et ce n'est pas parce que les enfants ne croient plus en vous.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris, sans comprendre, avant qu'elle ne continue :

- Le ciel noir que Pitch a envoyé et qui vient de _mes_ pouvoirs à l'origine, absorbe la peur des enfants et tout ce qui peut les empêcher d'être innocents. Et en se nourrissant de cette peur, ça empêche la croyance que peuvent vous porter les enfants de vous atteindre.

- Comme.. un bouclier ? Fit Jack, sans comprendre.

Kiara s'assombrit et acquiesça :

- Un bouclier qui bloque ce que les enfants vous apportent, et ce que vous apportez aux enfants.

- Mais en revenant sur tes pouvoirs, tu en as utilisé tout à l'heure, non ? Demanda Bunny.

- Apparemment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pouvoirs n'ont pas été entièrement pris par Pitch…

Les quatre anciens Gardiens se lancèrent un regard triste. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que la raison de l'immortalité de Kiara était le sacrifice de sa mère, peut-être que les pouvoirs de cette dernière étaient arrivés en même temps que l'immortalité ?

Mais avant qu'ils ne l'annoncent à Kiara, Jack fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kiara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- C'est simple, ils ne sont jamais partis !

Elle cligna des yeux et il continua :

- Ces pouvoirs font partis de toi, Pitch ne peut pas te les enlever ! Tu les as en _toi_, tu as juste réussi à réveiller leur puissance en devenant une immortelle…

Il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers ses compagnons Gardiens :

- Pas vrai ?

Nord sourit et acquiesça :

- Tu as raison, Jack ! Kiara, tu es née pour utiliser ces pouvoirs et devenir une immortelle, il n'y a aucun doute !

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage mais elle continua :

- Peu importe la raison, mes pouvoirs ont été inutiles…

- Je vais sans doute poser une question idiote, mais en quoi consistent tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Fée.

Kiara réfléchit intensément à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir l'expliquer. Si elle _sentait_ de quoi il s'agissait, mettre des mots dessus restait compliqué…

- Je sais que je peux disparaître, d'un coup… Mais je ne le contrôle pas vraiment, c'est comme ça que je suis partie d'ici…

- Mais et la.. sphère blanche et violette ? Demanda Jack.

- Ça, c'est autre chose… Pendant mon combat contre Jack O' Lantern-

- Ton QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les Gardiens.

Elle fit une petite moue déconfite et passa d'un pied sur l'autre, remuant ses boucles dans tous les sens :

- J'ai dû omettre ce petit détail, je crois… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Mais.. comment tu t'en es sortie ? Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Demanda précipitamment Jack.

- Calme-toi, Jack… C'est pas comme si elle était morte ou l'avait laissé partir ! Ironisa Bunny.

- Eh bien, heu … Hésita-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

- Ne me dis pas que .. ? Commença Fée.

- Tu ne l'as quand même pas laissé partir ?! S'exclama Nord.

- Mais ! Je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal, quand même ! Se défendit-elle.

- Bah si ! Répondit Jack. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, un pervers, un macho, un crétin, dangereux, fou, sadique qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser avec toi !

- Jack… Commença-t-elle.

- Si tu l'as laissé partir, il va revenir ! Pour se venger ! Ou alors, il va tout expliquer à Pitch et-

- Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard surpris et elle continua, légèrement agacée :

- Ne commence pas avec une énième crise de jalousie !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'écria-t-il d'un air indigné.

- Oh, si, mon gars ! Confirma Bunny.

- Toi, le kangourou, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Jack pointa son bâton vers Bunny qui lui lança un regard de défi. Kiara sauta entre les deux pour les séparer et leur lança des regards lourds de reproche :

- J'ai fait promettre à Jack, l'autre Jack, de trahir son alliance avec Pitch et de nous laisser tranquille. Il tiendra promesse. Je le sais.

- Mais- Tenta Jack.

_- Maintenant_, le sujet est clos !

- Mais, Kiara-

- J'ai dit : le sujet est _clos_ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle le foudroya du regard et après un moment à batailler du regard, il finit par se détourner d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras. Bunny siffla d'admiration :

- Alors là, ma vieille, chapeau ! Y'a pas à dire, entre vous deux, c'est l'Amour fou !

- Bunny ! Grogna Kiara en rougissant furieusement.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais mais elle était trop gênée pour rester concentrer sur l'expression qu'elle avait :

- On peut revenir à cette histoire de pouvoirs, maintenant ? Bafouilla-t-elle. Je disais donc que pendant mon combat contre Jack O' Lantern, j'ai découvert la nature de mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'a choisie… Je suis un _bouclier_.

Les Gardiens oublièrent la jalousie, la colère ou l'encore l'amusement qu'ils ressentaient – selon les Gardiens, évidemment ! - depuis la dispute entre les deux adolescents pour se reconcentrer sur ce que disait Kiara. Un bouclier ? Comme pour le ciel noir ?

- Je suis le dernier obstacle, le dernier rempart, la dernière défense, peu importe, avant que vous, les Gardiens, ne disparaissiez. Je devais protéger les enfants en ramenant leur Innocence qui avait laissé place à la Peur…

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

- Si le ciel noir aspire la croyance des enfants pour vous en laissant la Peur derrière lui, mon pouvoir, lui, aspire la Peur pour permettre à l'Innocence des enfants de rester intact. Et tant qu'ils sont innocents, leur émerveillement, leurs rêves, leurs souvenirs, leurs espoirs et leur amusement sont également préservés, et donc, _vous_. Le ciel noir, et moi, nous sommes comme des éponges…

Son visage s'assombrit un instant et elle fit une petite moue, agacée d'avoir pu être si faible :

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fondu en larmes…

- Parce que tu avais récupéré toute la Peur et la douleur des enfants… Conclut Jack.

Elle acquiesça doucement puis se tourna vers les Gardiens :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite, mais maintenant, vous êtes assez puissants pour battre Pitch. La dernière ligne droite, c'est à vous de la mener. La dernière bataille, le combat final, c'est vous qui en déterminerez l'issu…

Elle leur sourit pour les encourager :

- Évitez de briser tous mes efforts, hein ! Et bottez les fesses de Pitch de ma part !

Jack oublia sa rancœur et lui sourit doucement. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que les autres Gardiens souriaient, amusés ou attendris par leur Amour…

Nord fit un petit signe de tête à ses amis et ils laissèrent les deux adolescents en tête à tête…

Jack lança un regard de remerciement à Nord avant que ce dernier ne referme la porte, lui lançant un clin d'œil au passage…

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Kiara et à nouveau, ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre…

- Alors, heureux de savoir que Jamie n'a jamais cessé de croire en toi ? Demanda finalement Kiara.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et fit un pas en avant, à quelques centimètres seulement de la jeune fille :

- Je suis plus qu'heureux… Mais je le suis encore plus de savoir que.. tu as tenu ta promesse… Pour.. moi ?

Elle sourit doucement malgré la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues et elle ferma les yeux :

- Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je commence seulement à comprendre ce que peut signifier _toujours_…

Il lui fit son petit sourire en coin :

- Et.. tu aimes ce que cela signifie ?

Elle répondit à son sourire et plongea dans ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice et de bonheur…

- Pour l'instant, je ne déteste pas…

- Il faut peut-être te convaincre que tu aimes, non ? Fit-il avec son sourire malicieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, toujours en souriant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Jack ?

Il rit doucement et posa ses mains sur les joues rouges de Kiara. Elle baissa son regard tant elle était gênée mais il attrapa doucement son menton et la força à regarder dans ses yeux… Son sourire s'étendit lorsqu'il sentit que les joues de Kiara devenaient encore plus chaudes, si c'était possible… Kiara avait le cerveau complètement embrouillé, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer calmement, son cœur entier s'embrasait sous ce regard de glace…

- Juste te convaincre que _je_ t'ai embrassée !

Il se pencha vers elle mais elle paniqua complètement et posa la main sur la bouche de Jack qui ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise :

- Ja.. Jack .. Tu.. c'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! Tu m'as embrassée une fois ! Mais.. je.. je .. je …

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, elle aurait pu se mettre à fumer tant elle était rouge, c'était même surprenant pour elle que de la vapeur ne s'échappe pas des mains froides de Jack qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la chaleur torride de son corps :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Bredouilla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'incompréhension et la pointe de déception dans son regard la fit sentir coupable…

- Non, tu.. tu n'y es pour rien… Mais.. j'ai juste.. besoin de temps…

Il la regarda longuement avant de soupirer :

- Je suppose que je ne peux que dire oui ?

Elle releva le visage du garçon et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Jack, essaie de comprendre… Au moment où je commençais à me construire une vie, j'ai tout perdu… Je.. je suis devenue immortelle… J'ai besoin.. de mettre un tas de choses au clair…

Il lui lança un petit regard puis fit la moue :

- Tu ne me donneras pas de faux-espoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon..

Sa voix se brisa et elle sourit tendrement, passant sa main sur sa joue :

- Non, Jack… Crois-moi, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : passer l'éternité à tomber dans tes yeux et m'abandonner au désir qui m'embrase… Mais.. je..

Elle cligna des yeux et Jack sourit doucement :

- Mais, tu as besoin de temps…

Il acquiesça en souriant d'un air à la fois compréhensible et légèrement triste :

- On en reparlera lorsque ce combat contre Pitch sera achevé…

Elle acquiesça à son tour et après quelques minutes, yeux dans les yeux, ils rejoignirent les autres Gardiens qui souriaient. Kiara leur adressa un grand sourire confiant et elle leva le poing :

- Vous êtes prêts à mettre une raclée à Pitch ?

Les Gardiens se sourirent mutuellement, revigorés et soutenus par ce sourire et ce poing victorieux.

Pitch était mal barré …

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ?_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :3_

_Et je voulais aussi vous donner un petit lien, en espérant qu'il marche : shop/AccebAccessories _

_Y'a des colliers 5 Légendes et perso, je vais acheter celui du bâton de Jack avec le cristal .. même si celui de Pitch aussi est classe ! XD_

_Bref, prochain chapitre, comme expliqué plus haut, ce samedi (dans la soirée) ou grand maximum dimanche ! :)_


	31. Royaume Déchu

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je tiens juste à préciser un petit truc, j'ai lu que Nord était un ancien guerrier cosaque, alors j'ai utilisé ça dans ce chapitre à une ou deux reprises. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les cosaques étaient des soldats (russes ou d'un pays de langue russe/slave) dans le Caucase qui défendait les frontières (russes ?). Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux, mais au moins, ça explique pourquoi Nord manie le sabre ! ;)_

_**Delph** : Crois-moi, Jack OL n'a pas fini de venir mettre son grain de sel dans notre couple, surtout du côté de Jack ! :P Je suis contente que le baiser de Jamie ait été pris plutôt comiquement, j'avais peur qu'il soit TROP précoce ! XD Et oui, Jack est adorable (dans ma tête !) quand il fait le "Nah !" ! ;) Par contre, pour le "prochain bisou", il n'y en aura plus du tout dans la fanfic ! ;) Et là, tu me maudis à vie, mais oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura plus DU TOUT le moindre baiser ! ;) Et tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras trouvé quelque chose de plus fort que "mourir d'impatience", si tu trouves, je jette mon chapeau bas ! XD_

_**Nawell **: Bah, ne pas le poster aurait été insultant, non ? Tsuki a bien aimé d'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas lu sa review ! ;) Et puis, encore merci pour ton dessin ! ;) Dommage que les lien ne marchent pas sur ce site, je l'aurais posté sinon ! :/ Mais rassure-toi, Kiara ne disparaitra pas à cause de ses pouvoirs. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tellement fait souffrir Kiara & Jack que tout le monde s'attend à ce que la fanfic se termine sans l'un des deux, ou les deux ! XD Mais il n'y a pas tant d'action que ça, ce sera au prochain chapitre, la véritable action... Et normalement, la dernière ligne droite également ! ;) _

_**Star** : Tu sais, je doute qu'un garçon de dix ans - surtout si précoce ! - n'ait la moindre pudeur ! ;) Et oui, Kiara a beaucoup de pudeur et de gêne ! Et merci pour tes encouragements ! Je vais en avoir besoin ! :)_

_**Tsuki** : Je te laisse sans mot ? C'est génial dans ce cas ! Je suis super contente ! :D Tant mieux si les retrouvailles entre Jamie, Sophie & Kiara t'ont émues et que tu aies tant ri avec Jamie ! :D Mais j'avoue que Kiara a refusé ce dont des milliers de fan-girls (moi comprise !) dans le monde rêvent ! Un baiser de Jack Frost ! *_* C'est très gentil de ta part de me proposer de l'aide en maths ! Mais on n'en est qu'à l'introduction et pour l'instant, je comprends ! ;) (Pour l'instant hein .. Le miracle ne durera pas bien longtemps .. ") Merci de tes encouragements et de rien pour la review ! ;) _

_**Sasage** : Je suis contente que mon idée des pouvoirs de Kiara te plaise tant ! :3 Mais, de toute façon, notre "prince des glaces" comme tu l'as si bien appelé, est TOUJOURS mignon et sexy ! *_* J'ai bien aimé le clin d'oeil (accidentel ?) à la fin de ta review. Sage. Tu t'appelles Sasage. Enfin, je doute que ce soit ton vrai prénom, mais tu m'as comprise ! XD_

_**Eternel** : J'aime bien aussi que Bunny fait des sous-entendus, c'est drôle pour moi d'écrire ça ! ;) Des fois, je me mets à rire de mes propres blagues dans les textes ! XD Et encore désolée de le poster si tard... :/ J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)_

_**Mizu** : Je réponds à ta review en deux parties en une seule fois... J'ai ADORE le début de review, le coup de la loge d'artiste, etc. ça m'a rappelé les NRJ Music Awards ! XD Et effectivement, tu as raison, 30 chapitres, ça se fête ! :D Oui, seulement 11 minutes, quand je sais les heures que tu passes à me poster des reviews, je me suis pitoyable ! T.T Je suis contente que tu aies ri, mais dis, tu lis les dialogues à voix haute ? ^^" Et j'ai adoré ton délire pervers - que tu as l'air d'être la seule à avoir eu, donc ... :3 Tu sais quoi ? On a des tas de points communs ! Je suis poisson, ma couleur préférée est le bleu, j'aime les sports aquatiques, bon par contre, je suis plutot pluie/neige/froid que soleil et côté d'Azur (où je vis, cherche l'erreur ! -_-") Et ton histoire est tout simplement DÉLIRANTE ! XD Comme toi, me dirais-tu, mais tout de même ! ;) Tes reviews me font toujours rire et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir ! :P Et ton esprit mal placé pour le coup du "désir" de Kiara, je pense que sur le coup, tu peux te laisser aller ! ;) Je t'autorise à imaginer Jack & Kiara en petite tenue, et Jack pas si froid que ça pour un Esprit de l'Hiver ! XD Comme quoi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un esprit mal placé ! XD Ce que ut m'as dit à la fin, comme quoi je vous fais toujours pleuré, de tristesse ou de rire, ça m'a émue aux larmes, tu n'as pas idées ! T.T Je viens de t'envoyer une demande d'amie sur facebook, mais j'ai oublié de t'envoyer un message avant (au cas où, je suis belle et bien Mathilde Jourdan ! XD) Comparer les pouvoirs de Kiara à une carafe BRITA n'aurait pas été mon premier choix, mais tu as compris l'idée ! XD Après, je le dirais sans doute quelque part d'ici la fin de la fanfic, la nature d'un pouvoir d'une personne ne dépend pas du pouvoir en lui-même, mais de la personne qui l'utilise. Un couteau n'est une arme que dans les mains d'un meurtrier... Mais rassure-toi, tu n'as pas oublié quoi que ce soit (je crois ?) ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : Tu as une musique en particulière en tête ? :P C'est pas vraiment sadique à la base, mais je pense que tout pouvoir a un prix (on voit la fille qui regarde Once Upon A Time dès qu'un épisode sort ! XD) et donc, pour Kiara, le prix est ça. Pour les autres .. disons, qu'ils en ont mais que .. heu... on ne les a pas encore vus ? Sauf Jack, puisque le froid tue ! :) Par contre, si tu t'attendais au combat final, tu risques d'être un peu déçue.. :/_

_**Shiro** : Oh, mais crois-moi, Jack & Kiara ne s'apprivoiseront jamais totalement ! :P Le problème n'est pas trop le TPE en lui-même, c'est plutôt qu'on doit rendre le dossier en même temps que l'on a les BAC Blanc et les contrôles à cause du trimestre qui s'achève bientôt ... T.T_

_**Flash** : Tu sais, j'ai utilisé le verbe "castagner" dans ce chapitre, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Sauf en relisant ta review ! XD Mais ce n'était pas fait exprès, je te le jure ! XD Et merci pour ton dessin, je l'ai adoré ! Il est MAGNIFIQUE ! :D J'aurais bien voulu le montrer à tout le monde, mais sur ce site, on ne peut pas mettre de lien ... :/ Mais Jack O' Lantenr était PARFAIT, le sourire sadique à souhait ! :P D'ialleurs, y'aura une petite surprise pour ses fan-girls à la fin de ce chapitre ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXI : Royaume Déchu

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

L'atelier du Père Noël grouillait d'activités. Les yétis et les lutins couraient dans tous les sens pour rattraper leur retard et même encore très loin avant la date fatidique, la magie de Noël pouvait se faire sentir à nouveau tout autour d'eux… Mais malgré la joie de la reprise du travail et de l'émerveillement joyeuse qui régnait dans chaque coin du Palais, une ombre maintenait son emprise angoissante sur les lieux : le Globe noir. L'inquiétude et l'agitation dues au pouvoir encore puissant de Pitch, malgré la victoire de Kiara, se ressentaient également.

Mais les employés de Nord décidaient d'ignorer l'état d'anxiété de leur patron, autant se concentrer sur son travail que sur les affaires des Gardiens ! Gardiens qui se reposaient quelques heures avant de préparer leur plan d'attaque. Aucune erreur ne serait possible et acceptable, leur planification devait être implacable, sans le moindre défaut nulle part…

Mais un Gardien ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était même plutôt calme comparé à d'habitude. Le Lapin de Pâques avait décidé de se dégourdir les pattes, incapable de rester dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller vérifier l'état de son île…

Il faisait donc quelques tours à l'atelier du Père Noël, essayant de trouver un endroit où il n'y aurait ni bruit, ni jouet, ni danger, ni yéti ou elfe turbulent… Il finit par trouver un endroit au calme, un peu à l'écart des pièces et mini-ateliers principaux…

Il ouvrit complètement la porte qui était entrouverte et sourit doucement en constatant que la pièce était plutôt cosy. Comme tout le Palais, les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries, mais contrairement aux autres pièces, il n'y avait pas de fanfreluche ou grandes peintures, uniquement de grands murs blanchis à la chaux. Il y avait une cheminée qui crépitait doucement et réchauffait suffisamment la pièce pour que l'on ne sente pas le froid qui devait venir de la grande fenêtre. La pièce entière était vide à l'exception d'une grande table en bois abimée, de chaises et d'ensembles de coussins et couvertures à deux ou trois endroits – les seules tâches de couleurs dans cet environnement simpliste…

Bunny fit quelques pas et entendit un bruissement derrière lui, il fit un bond pour se retourner et dégaina son boomerang, prêt à attaquer :

- Hé !

Il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant Kiara qui semblait offusquée d'être traitée de cette manière par le lapin géant qui rengaina son arme en souriant, mal à l'aise :

- Désolée, fillette…

- Je ne suis pas une « fillette » ! Grinça-t-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je cherchais un endroit calme… Répondit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et constata qu'elle s'était installée contre des coussins sous une couverture sur les genoux avant de se relever en le voyant entrer. Elle avait dans sa main droite un bout de fusain sombre et dans la gauche, des feuilles plutôt épaisses qu'elle tenta de cacher dans son dos en repérant ce que le lapin regardait fixement…

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose, apparemment.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés en « tête-en-tête », c'était avant l'épisode des souvenirs de Kiara, quand Bunny avait été chargé de sa protection…

- Heu.. sinon, comment te sens-tu ? Tenta Kiara en faisant une petite moue et en passant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il l'observa d'un œil sceptique. Lorsqu'il était chargé de la suivre, elle avait déjà un peu changé, finis les sweet-shirt noirs immenses, mais elle avait gardé ses tenues sombres : jean noir généralement troué, bottes noires, t-shirt généralement gris ou noirs… Pour lui qui était habitué aux couleurs de ses œufs et du printemps, il avait eu du mal à supporter à la regarder – à se demander comment Jack avait pu en tomber amoureux… Maintenant, elle portait un jean tout simple, en bon état – ce qui semblait paraître du miracle avec une fille pareille ! Elle portait des conserves tout aussi simples mais ce qui la changeait le plus c'était le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait. Un t-shirt dos-nus mais très ample au niveau des bras et de la poitrine avant d'être plutôt moulant au niveau des hanches…

Avec ses yeux argentés qui brillaient et sa longue cascade de chevelure noire, elle avait l'air d'un ange… Apparence trompeuse, se dit Bunny en grognant.

- Je me sens plutôt bien, ce qui étonnant en pensant à la situation…

Elle soupira de soulagement, en se permettant un petit sourire :

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas…

Il haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Ce fût son tour d'être surprise, elle cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

- Bah, j'ai tout fait pour vous sauver, alors j'espérais que vous alliez bien… Histoire d'éviter que tous mes efforts aient été vains… Ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Bunny se trémoussa de gêne avant de désigner de la patte les feuilles dans le dos de Kiara :

- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh.. Heu..

Elle les regarda un instant avant de faire la moue :

- Tout mon matériel de dessins est resté chez moi, à Burgess, alors j'ai un peu fouillé dans le bureau de Nord…

- Je peux voir ?

Elle détourna le regard en les gardant derrière elle mais le Lapin de Pâques s'autorisa de lui-même à les attraper, alors qu'elle glapissait de surprise et sautait autour de lui pour les récupérer… Mais ses un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq étaient plus forts que les petits bonds qu'elle pouvait faire et il ignora royalement ses cris et ses coups pendant qu'il observa les dessins l'un après l'autre… C'étaient des portraits, il y avait ses parents, Jamie et Sophie.

Il haussa un sourcil plutôt surpris avant de les lui rendre avant qu'elle ne le foudroie du regard…

- Ils sont plutôt bons. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, je t'emmènerais sur mon île et que tu pourras peindre quelques œufs de Pâques…

Elle se sentit rougir de gêne avant qu'elle ne posa son fusain et ses feuilles sur la table en bois :

- Mais un conseil, ne montre pas le dessin de Jamie à Jack, il serait jaloux. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là, d'ailleurs ?

Bunny pouffa de rire pour seule réponse, agaçant au plus haut point Kiara. Elle finit par perdre son expression de colère pour le regarder longuement, le stoppant dans son fou rire qui commençait :

- Quoi ? Maugréa-t-il.

- En faites, tu aimes bien Jack, non ?

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et il n'aurait pas eu de pelage, il aurait sûrement pâlit…

- Tu.. tu te fous de moi ? Fit-il, sa voix frisant la peur.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel :

- Tu as beau dire le contraire, tu l'aimes bien ! Vous êtes un peu comme des frères qui se chamaillent tout le temps… Nord est le père, Fée la grande sœur, et Sab.. je sais pas trop ce qu'il est… La mascotte, peut-être ?

- C'est méchant pour Sab, ça…

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur :

- On ne nie pas, donc ?

Il soupira d'agacement, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu l'espace d'un instant mais celui de Kiara se fana, surprenant Bunny qui pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais.. si je n'étais pas devenue immortelle, qu'aurait fait Jack par la suite ? Murmura-t-elle.

Bunny la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

- Il aurait été affligé, mais il aurait tout fait pour apporter du bonheur aux enfants.

- Tu penses ?

- J'en suis sûr…

- Tu es.. vraiment le grand frère…

- On peut dire ça… Et toi, tu es vraiment amoureuse !

Elle eut un petit sourire et se sentit rougir…

- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas totalement désespéré ! Ironisa-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais avant qu'ils ne continuent cette conversation, une explosion au-dessus les fit réagir. Ils se regardèrent avant de remonter les escaliers au plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Salle du Globe, ils constatèrent avec dépit qu'ils avaient quitté leur petite salle chaleureuse et tranquille juste à cause d'un stupide accident d'une bande d'elfes et de deux yétis… Fée s'évertuait de calmer les choses entre les deux camps qui étaient prêts à s'attaquer à coups de cookies et de papier cadeau alors que Jack et Nord éteignaient le feu de l'explosion…

Sab les vit et flotta jusqu'à eux, faisant apparaître à toute vitesse un tas de signes au-dessus de sa tête. Kiara ouvrit la bouche en perdant le fil alors que Bunny se frottait les tempes :

- Sab, Sab, Sab… Tu peux ralentir la vitesse de tes.. images, je te prie ?

Sab reprit un peu plus lentement. Pitch et l'Union des Ténèbres apparurent, suivis des cinq Gardiens et de Kiara qui semblaient sûrs d'eux. Le groupe des Gardiens se transforma en un poing qui fit exploser assez explicitement l'Union des Ténèbres…

Kiara siffla avant de sourire :

- Pour un faiseur de rêves, tu es plutôt violent… Commenta-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules mais Bunny intervient :

- Et l'Homme de la Lune ? Est-il intervenu pendant que nous étions en bas ?

Sab secoua la tête en faisant une petite moue et Kiara soupira, attirant l'attention des deux Gardiens :

- Je.. heu.. j'ai bien aimé l'idée de castagner l'Union des Ténèbres, mais, ce sera sans moi…

Malgré le tumulte ambiant, un silence surpris s'imposa dans la grande salle. Fée avait réussi à calmer les yétis et les elfes qui se regardèrent - enfin, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas leurs bonnets à clochette sur les yeux. Jack et Nord se tournèrent vers elle alors que les trois autres Gardiens avaient les yeux grands ouverts :

- Répète un peu pour voir ? Demanda Bunny.

- Je ne vais pas me battre contre l'Union des Ténèbres et Pitch. Annonça-t-elle, ce qui eut l'effet d'une seconde bombe sur l'assemblée.

Jack secoua la tête et voleta jusqu'à elle, d'un air incrédule :

- Mais, enfin… Kiara, pourquoi ?

- Jack, je suis un bouclier mais mon truc, c'est la défense, pas l'attaque… Vous êtes tous faits pour vous battre pour défendre les enfants, mais moi… Mon rôle est terminé, je vous ai ramenés, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire…

Jack se tourna vers Nord qui se caressait la barbe puis soupira :

- Elle a malheureusement raison, Jack… Venir avec nous ne ferait que la mettre en danger et nous gêner par la même occasion…

L'idée de la « mettre en danger » avait suffisamment refroidi Jack pour qu'il ne discute pas mais on sentait que la laisser seule ne lui plaisait pas non plus…

- Mais je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire ! S'exclama-t-elle pour sa défense.

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle, cette fois plus curieux que surpris :

- Je dois toujours ramener l'Innocence à pas mal d'enfants sur Terre et puis, je ne vais pas vous laisser entraîner à nouveau les enfants de Burgess dans cette guerre qui ne les concerne pas ! Enfin, techniquement, si, mais vous avez compris !

Fée vola vers elle et se positionna à ses côtés pour la soutenir :

- Nord, elle a raison. Les enfants nous ont sauvés la première fois, mais s'ils n'avaient pas été au cœur de cette bataille, ils n'auraient pas commencé à perdre leur Innocence. On doit la préserver…

Elle regarda Kiara et sourit doucement :

_- Kiara_ doit la préserver… C'est son rôle, c'est son devoir. C'est pour ça que l'Homme de la Lune l'a choisie…

Kiara se sentit gênée et baissa le regard, mais au bout d'un long moment, sentant les yeux des Gardiens sur elle, elle finit par relever timidement le regard. Jack sourit et s'appuya sur son bâton :

- Tu es une Gardienne… Souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement, plongeant dans son regard mais Bunny toussota, brisant complètement le moment entre les deux amoureux. Et obtenant un regard mauvais de la part de Jack qui considérait ces moments comme des instants privilégiés…

- Je ne voudrais briser vos petits regards langoureux, mais premièrement, tant que l'Homme de la Lune n'est pas de nouveau visible dans le ciel, il ne peut pas la choisir comme Gardienne, et puis, il faudrait peut-être se concentrer sur la bataille contre Pitch, non ?

Ils reprirent leurs airs graves et s'approchèrent tous les uns des autres pour établir un plan. Kiara resta un peu en retrait mais quelque chose attira son regard à l'autre bout de la salle, elle lança un regard aux Gardiens et constata qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi…

Elle s'approcha doucement, zigzaguant entre les yétis et évitant les elfes qui passaient entre ses jambes. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un petit elfe aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire émerveillé – et un peu idiot, soit dit en passant… - la suivait avec une assiette remplie de cookies, impatient de lui faire goûter ses dernières préparations. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive doucement à l'endroit qu'elle voulait atteindre. Il renversa un yéti qui n'avait pas vu le petit être sur son chemin puisqu'il tenait un énorme château de poupées, mais l'elfe continua sa route, complètement sourd aux grognements irrités de la grande masse de poils énervée qui brandissait son poing et lui lançait sans doute des insultes en langue yéti.

Kiara se retourna vers les Gardiens mais ils étaient trop occupés pour qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte de son absence, elle reporta son regard sur l'entrée du couloir où elle avait vu quelque chose. Elle avança, ses pieds s'enfonçant silencieusement dans la moquette d'un rouge sombre. Soudain, son pied cogna dans quelque chose, elle s'accroupit en fronçant les sourcils et attrapa dans sa main l'arc de Cupidon, abandonné en plein milieu du chemin…

- Mais.. Qu'est-ce que .. ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'elle entendit un sifflement devant elle, elle leva ses yeux qui d'un coup d'agrandirent et avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser un cri, elle fut entraînée vers les ténèbres.

Le petit elfe venait de voir toute la scène. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, perdit son sourire innocent et lâcha son assiette qui se brisa. Le son résonna dans tout l'atelier et les Gardiens, malgré l'habitude qu'ils avaient de ce genre de bruit à cause des elfes, durent sentir que quelque chose clochait puisqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers le petit elfe qui revenait en courant vers eux pour les prévenir, renversant au passage le même yéti qu'un peu plus tôt…

Du côté de Kiara, lorsqu'elle atterrit de « l'autre côté », elle roula le long d'une pente, il faisait si sombre qu'on n'en voyait rien mais de toute façon, elle dévalait trop vite pour pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit. Elle s'égratigna contre des branches et des pierres, elle s'entailla les bras et sentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville et à sa tête avant de stopper sa chute en gémissant… Elle se retourna sur le dos pour le regretter immédiatement, sentant déjà les bleus se former sur tout son corps…

Elle souffla pour se calmer et repensa aux derniers évènements. Elle avait aperçu quelque chose au loin, s'était approchée et avait trouvé l'arc de Cupidon abandonné. Elle l'avait ramassé et puis, elle avait vu une masse sombre se jeter sur elle avant de l'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Ensuite, elle roulait le long de cette pente…

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se repérer. Le ciel était toujours d'un noir d'encre et l'absence de la lune pour l'éclairer dans l'obscurité pesante ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Elle était au milieu d'une forêt sombre, si sauvage qu'y marcher était difficile. L'endroit où elle avait atterri était relativement plat comparé à la colline sur laquelle elle avait roulé si longtemps mais elle était incapable de voir plus loin que quelques mètres…

Elle se releva et s'épousseta, regrettant de ne pas avoir gardé sa dague sur elle, histoire de pouvoir se protéger et aussi de s'éclairer. Elle fit un pas mais le regretta aussitôt, gémissant… Quand elle s'était battue contre Jack O' Lantern, elle était entourée de son aura et donc, il n'avait pas pu la blesser mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'en tant qu'immortelle les blessures qu'elle subissait guérissaient plus vite mais surtout, en augmentant considérablement la douleur…

Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux, épuisée, moralement et physiquement après tous les efforts de ces derniers jours et les émotions qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu canaliser… Elle prit sur elle et se mit à avancer dans la nuit noire et perdit rapidement le cours du temps. Elle se cessait de tomber et de se relever, s'égratignant encore plus, mais elle continuait. Jusqu'à qu'elle n'en puisse plus et ne s'appuie contre un arbre qui semblait mort…

- Bon sang, mais où suis-je.. ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et bondit, prête à se battre. Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant dans l'obscurité une silhouette… Le silence déjà angoissant devient terrorisant, elle serra les poings et déglutit pour se donner du courage, sentant l'obscurité aspirer toute sa vertu… Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur, mais l'endroit où elle se trouvait, peu importe ce que c'était, était bien plus puissant qu'elle…

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette gracieuse se détacher de l'ombre. Elle reconnut sans hésitation Némésis, dont elle se doutait bien qu'elle se cachait derrière toute cette histoire. Le navet l'avait prévenue.

- Némésis… Grogna-t-elle à mi-voix.

La déesse sourit victorieusement. Elle avait toujours sa longue chevelure corbeau et ses yeux chocolat mais d'un froid et d'un orgueil sans fond. Sa robe de mousseline de soie noire semblait former des silhouettes dans les plis, des silhouettes de douleur causée par la noire Vengeance, sa robe était ceinturée sous la poitrine d'une fine ceinture d'or mais c'était la seule touche de couleur… Couleur que Kiara maudissait à présent, car c'était la même couleur que les yeux de Pitch, que les yeux qu'elle avait avant…

- Ma très chère Kiara… Susurra Némésis en s'approcha, ses pieds n'exerçant pas la moindre pression sur les feuilles mortes.

L'absence de son de ses déplacements ne faisait qu'accentuer le malaise de Kiara qui tenta de rester concentrer sur son ennemie.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait dure et froide mais qui tremblota malgré elle.

Némésis sembla surprise qu'elle le lui demande, mais elle s'arrêta, l'observa comme un animal de compagnie qui faisait quelque chose de curieux puis sourit, avec son faux sourire de traîtresse. Elle ouvrit les bras, remuant son ample robe voluptueuse, désignant tout ce qui l'entourait :

- Ici ? C'est mon domaine. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste…

- Ton.. domaine ? Répéta Kiara.

- Vois-tu, j'ai été longtemps vénérée comme une déesse grecque, puis adorée par les romains. Et cet endroit était mon royaume, un royaume invisible aux yeux des mortels mais accessible pour les êtres des Ténèbres…

Le regard de Némésis se posa à nouveau sur Kiara qui frémit :

- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu puisses arriver ici, vu que tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi…

_- Tu_ es l'ennemie ! S'exclama Kiara.

Némésis eut l'air profondément secouée et la regarda longuement :

- Tu t'es donc tant faite lavée le cerveau par ces _Gardiens_ ?

Elle prononça le nom en faisant une moue, comme si leur nom-même lui donnait envie de vomir… Le regard de Kiara se durcit mais Némésis soupira :

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Pitch non plus… Contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous œuvrons pour un but précis et qui ne veut aucun mal aux enfants, à tes chers Gardiens, ou encore toi…

- Oh, tiens donc ! Ironisa Kiara.

Mais Némésis l'ignora et marcha, entraînant Kiara malgré elle qui la suivait dans cette forêt noire :

- Autrefois, cette forêt était encore vivante et respirait la prospérité. Ces terres étaient merveilleuses, mon temple, l'un des plus beaux ! Mais, malheureusement, les temps ont changé et petit à petit, mon pouvoir s'est affaibli… Tout comme cet endroit…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui argenté de Kiara qui gardait son visage fermé :

- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi je perdais mes pouvoirs et devenais invisible.

Elle marqua une pause théâtrale avant de dire ce à quoi Kiara s'attendait :

- Les mortels ne croyaient plus en moi. Les temples des dieux ont été dévastés, pillés, brisés par ces adorateurs d'un seul _Dieu _alors que nos peuples païens étaient détruits tous, sans exception… Nous étions devenus, les dieux, mais également ceux qui croyaient en eux, une gangrène à supprimer.

La rage faisait vibrer sa voix mais avant de continuer son histoire, elle écarta les buissons en remuant légèrement son poignet d'un geste presque délicat et Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche.

Elles débouchèrent sur une grande clairière au milieu duquel un temple en ruine qui devait autrefois être digne du Parthénon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Le marbre, autrefois blanc, était d'un gris pathétique… Le lieu respirait la désolation et la perte de ce qui le faisait vivre : la croyance. La croyance des mortels pour celle qui vivait ici, Némésis. L'herbe ne poussait même plus aux environs du temple, la terre était sèche et craquelée… Des gravats encombraient les dalles de pierres qui menaient au sanctuaire déchu. La vie avait quitté les lieux, tout simplement…

- Ceci, était mon temple…

Elle regarda Kiara qui restait interloquée et choquée par l'état des lieux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Némésis l'espace d'une seconde, vite remplacée à nouveau par son expression de haine et de dégoût :

- J'ai juré Vengeance. Et je n'oublie jamais, _jamais_ les vengeances que je dois mener à bien.

Kiara lui lança un regard secoué et violent :

- Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es alliée à Pitch et que tu as essayé de détruire les enfants et les Gardiens ?!

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je souffre… Autant que tes Gardiens il y a quelques heures !

- Tu n'as pas l'air si souffrante que ça ! Siffla l'adolescente.

- Parce que j'ai appris à dompter la douleur ! S'écria Némésis. La douleur, la rage, l'amertume… Je dois les empêcher de s'éveiller si je ne veux pas sombrer dans la folie et errer au milieu de ces ruines et de ces terres, sans but, en oubliant petit à petit qui je suis ! C'est ce qui est arrivé à la plupart des autres divinités, que sont-ils donc devenus aujourd'hui ? Des mythes, des légendes ! Des _histoires_ ! Nous étions puissants autrefois, et ne nous voilà plus que l'ombre de nous-même !

Kiara n'avait plus de souffle, remuée malgré tout par la douleur qui vibrait dans la voix de la déesse qui regardait d'un air désolé son temple…

- Je suis la déesse de la Vengeance, mais également de la juste colère des Dieux. Et j'annonce que Justice doit être faite. Les mortels doivent payer. Bientôt, lorsque Pitch régnera sur la Terre grâce aux Ténèbres, je pourrais enfin dévaster et venger mon sort et celui de mes anciens compatriotes, je pourrais enfin lancer sur cette planète le sort qu'elle mérite !

Kiara fit un pas en arrière et quelque chose cliqueta sur le sol. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une jarre grecque brisée, un morceau de terre cuite tomba au fond de ce qu'il en restait et elle releva son regard vers Némésis qui l'observait, un feu dans le regard, semblant s'embraser par sa soif de Vengeance :

- Mais.. justement, abattre de tels fléaux sur Terre ne résoudrait rien ! Les mortels croyaient en vous, les dieux, mais.. ils n'avaient pas peur de vous. S'ils se mettent à avoir peur de toi, cela ne résoudra rien… Tu n'obtiendras jamais Vengeance de cette façon…

Le regard intense de la déesse s'intensifia, brûlant de haine pure mais Kiara prit sur elle et continua :

- Tu ne pourras pas revenir… Tu ne peux pas te venger, l'ère des dieux grecs est finie… Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Némésis s'enflammèrent – littéralement ! Ils devinrent aussi rouges que des flammes brûlantes. Un souffle de vent s'éleva et Kiara recula brusquement. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel, suivis de roulements de tonnerre inquiétants. Le vent sembla se rassembler autour de la déesse qui ouvrit ses bras, ses voiles claquants autour de son corps longiligne, ses cheveux voltigeant au rythme crépitant de la foudre. Elle s'abattit dans un rugissement sourd sur un arbre mort et noir près de Kiara qui fut projetée contre un pilier, elle étouffa un cri avant de glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle regarda d'un air effaré ce qu'il se passait… L'arbre s'embrasa comme une torche géante alors qu'une aura de Vengeance et de pouvoir entourait Némésis.

Les branches noires des arbres morts remuaient selon le vent de plus en plus violent qui entourait les deux femmes. Kiara n'essaya même pas de se relever, trop éblouie par la force des phénomènes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux :

- Tu as peut-être réussi à battre _in-extremis_ Jack O' Lantern, mais tu n'as jamais affronté une déesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiara déglutit mais déjà, la terre se mettait à trembler. Némésis s'approcha, le vent sifflant rageusement autour d'elles. Elle sourit d'un air doucereux, ce petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle voyait les âmes tourmentées à ses pieds, lorsque dans son regard de feu se reflétait la peur et la douleur :

- Ma chère Kiara, je t'aurais énormément appréciée si tu n'avais pas sombré dans les méandres de la bonne fortune tant chérie par cet _Homme de la Lune_ et ces _Gardiens_ !

Son visage se durcit, elle perdit son sourire et si c'était possible, son regard sembla s'enflammer encore plus :

- Souffre. Et meurs. Susurra-t-elle.

Et la foudre s'abattit sur le temple, au pied du pilier où Kiara s'était recroquevillée en hurlant de terreur.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord_

Le visage de Jack sembla pâlir et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la température baissa de plusieurs degrés dans la grande Salle du Globe… Fée et Bunny qui étaient habitués aux douces chaleurs des tropiques ou de l'Australie se mirent à frissonner et à essayer de se réchauffer, sans y parvenir… Nord et Sab se regardèrent, observant avec inquiétude le changement d'état de Jack…

Le fidèle petit elfe avait tout raconté, un peu précipitamment, à Nord qui faisait la traduction à ses compagnons. Et en apprenant que Kiara avait été emportée par les Ténèbres avait complètement secoué Jack.

Mais Nord se reprit et se planta face à son jeune ami :

- Jack ! Ressaisis-toi !

Jack secoua la tête et cessa de faire baisser la température, au grand soulagement de Fée et Bunny :

- C'est sans doute un plan de Pitch ! Grogna le russe.

- C'en est un ! Confirma une voix qu'ils ne reconnurent que trop bien.

Ils se retournèrent et Jack saisit son bâton à deux mains, se jetant sur Jack O' Lantern qui souriait narquoisement en le voyant voler droit vers lui, l'air rageur :

- TOI !

Il lança un rayon frigorifiant mais un mur de flammes l'intercepta, créant un nuage de vapeur brûlante :

- Dois-je vraiment chercher un bout de tissu blanc pour faire comprendre que je suis pas là en quête d'une quelconque belligérance ? Ironisa-t-il.

Jack serra son emprise sur son bâton et après un long moment à fusiller du regard Jack O' Lantern, Nord fit résonner sa grosse voix de cosaque dans la grande salle, maintenant silencieuse à cause du combat et de la présence sombre de l'Esprit d'Halloween. Les elfes étaient partis se cacher et les yétis n'avaient pas été plus courageux même si tous continuaient de regarder la scène avec un intérêt curieux :

- Jack. Fit Nord.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fit une petite moue avant de redescendre sur le sol, à une distance respectable de Jack O' Lantern qui avança, lançant des regards amusés tout autour de lui :

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le célèbre atelier du Père Noël ?

Il se mit à siffloter mais les Gardiens lui firent face, Nord au centre, sourcils froncés et bras croisés profitant de toute l'expérience que sa vie humaine de cosaque ait pu lui apporter pour se montrer particulièrement féroce et cruel – ce qui ne perturba pas des masses l'invité surprise :

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Grogna le Père Noël.

- Je viens simplement vous aider. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître !

Les Gardiens se lancèrent un regard curieux et sceptique. Jack fit un pas en avant, surprenant tout le monde, mais seule de la méfiance dans le regard de Jack O' Lantern lui répondit :

- Kiara a assuré qu'elle t'avait fait trahir ton alliance avec Pitch. Je te déteste et n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi, mais je sais que je peux croire Kiara… Alors, je t'écoute…

Le sourire de Jack O' Lantern s'étira et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, partant dans un grand rire qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment :

- C'est génial ! Tu es tellement-

- Le navet, je te préviens de suite que je ne t'écouterais que pour la minute qui suit, alors ne perd pas de temps ! Menaça Jack en croisant les bras mais prêt à dégainer son arme.

Jack O' Lantern se tut et renifla, dépité :

- Bon, abrégeons donc cette histoire. Némésis a reçu un ordre de Pitch : si j'échouais à détruire Kiara, Némésis devait s'en charger.

- Un instant, pourquoi _détruire_ Kiara ? Fit Bunny. Il a déjà ses pouvoirs !

- C'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un immortel, vous avez bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé… Elle vous a sauvés, et inutile de préciser que Pitch était pas très, très content de la situation…

- Tu es retournée voir Pitch ? Hésita Fée. Malgré ta trahison ?

- Oh, non, je ne suis pas allé le voir. Je suis maso, mais pas fou !

- Ah bon ? Ironisa Jack.

Il fut coupé par un coup de coude de Fée alors que Bunny pouffait de rire avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Jack O' Lantern les ignora et continua :

- J'ai juste envoyé l'un de mes esprits pour qu'il voie dans quel état Pitch était suite à ma trahison, j'ai été plutôt satisfait du résultat… Je crois bien que Cimbaeth s'est fait dessus !

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et tapota son bâton sur le sol, montrant son impatience :

- On s'en fout, continue. Ordonna-t-il.

- Bref, quand votre ami _très_ courageux, Cupidon, s'est enfui, Némésis l'a affaibli pour pouvoir récupérer son arme et attirer Kiara dans un piège. Dans lequel elle est tombée tête la première !

- Premièrement, comment se fait-il que Némésis et toi soyez entrés si facilement dans mon Palais ? Fit Nord.

- Et deuxièmement, enchaîna Jack, _quel_ piège ?

- Avec le Globe devenu noir, il est plus facile de passer au travers tes protections. Et pour ce piège, Némésis l'a emmenée dans son domaine, son Royaume.

- Où est-il ? On doit aider Kiara !

- C'est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Grogna Jack O' Lantern.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Fée.

- Pitch s'attend à ce que vous alliez à la rescousse de Kiara, pendant que vous serez dans son Royaume et que Némésis - avec sa toute-puissance de retour - vous combattra, Pitch réussira à appuyer sa dernière arme sur Terre pour s'assurer que vous disparaissiez.

- Quelle arme ?

- Aucune idée, il ne l'a jamais montré à qui que ce soit, pas même à Némésis malgré tous les charmes qu'elle usait sur lui !

Jack et Bunny levèrent des sourcils intrigués face à cette révélation, mais Nord continua :

- Même s'il l'abat, grâce à Kiara les enfants croient en nous. On ne peut pas disparaître !

Jack O' Lantern le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre… Mais sachez que le Royaume de Némésis peut accueillir tout immortel, mais seuls les êtres des Ténèbres peuvent en ressortir. Ce qui n'est le cas d'aucun d'entre vous !

Jack serra les dents :

- On ne peut pas la laisser affronter Némésis, encore moins si elle a retrouvé sa puissance de déesse !

- Je confirme, voilà donc mon plan !

- Un instant, qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de _ton_ plan ? Grogna Bunny.

- Vous voulez battre Pitch ? Vous aurez besoin de moi. Et Kiara le savait très bien, je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle m'a épargné… Ça, et mon incroyable charme !

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et pointa son bâton vers le navet qui fit un pas en arrière, regardant avec méfiance l'arme de l'Esprit de l'Hiver :

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais on t'écoute…

- Vous allez combattre Pitch avant qu'il ne mette en place la dernière phase de son plan, pendant que _moi_, j'irais sauver Kiara !

Le visage de Jack se décomposa face au sourire triomphant de Jack O' Lantern. Après un long moment, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Fée plaqua une main sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle observait le navet :

- Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis peut-être mort depuis belle lurette, mais je ressens encore les choses. Et Kiara a réussi à réveiller en moi ce que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des siècles…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jack qui retira la main de Fée de force mais resta calme :

- Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas aussi fort que de l'Amour. Mais ce que je ressens est suffisamment fort pour que je souhaite la protéger et la sauver tout autant que toi, sinon, _jamais_, je n'aurais capitulé…

Jack resta de marbre et les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent et rapidement, rien qu'avec le regard, ils se comprirent et Nord se tourna vers Jack O' Lantern :

- Nous acceptons ton aide, et ton plan.

- Allons s'occuper de Pitch… Grogna Bunny en faisant craquer ses pattes.

Jack Frost et Jack O' Lantern se zieutèrent longuement, une tension palpable entre les deux. Les autres Gardiens s'éloignèrent pour préparer le départ.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver finit par soupirer de dépit et avança la main alors que Jack O' Lantern haussait un sourcil inquisiteur :

- Je compte sur toi pour sauver Kiara. Et ne la touche pas !

Jack sourit narquoisement et attrapa la main de l'adolescent avant de la secouer.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ?_

_J'attends vos reviews ! ;)_

_Et j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne avec les références aux religions monothéistes qui ont lutté contre les polythéistes... Excusez-moi en avance si c'est le cas ! " Mais si je peux me permettre, ce que j'ai dit est malheureusement vrai..._

_Mais sinon, prochain chapitre mercredi (à peu près à la même heure, je pense, si j'arrive à tenir éveillée)_

_Je vais réduire drastiquement le nombre de chapitres par semaine, il y aura celui de mercredi, j'en ferais un autre samedi mais n'en attendez pas de troisième avant les vacances ! Je suis désolée, mais avec les cours, le BAC Blanc, je commence à saturer et je manque vraiment de sommeil... Surtout que ces imbéciles de profs nous ajoutent encore de gros contrôles coef 2 ou 3 sur le dos ! T.T_

_Peu importe, j'étale ma vie, là ! XD_

_J'attends vos avis ! :D_


	32. Menace Imminente

_Je l'ai fait ! J'ai ENFIN écrit ce chapitre ! Je pense que de tous les combats, il est l'un des meilleurs et j'espère que je pourrais garder cette "plume combattante" pour le combat final ! XD Je suis assez fière des descriptions, alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_

_Juste, un petit message, histoire de mettre les choses au clair : **NON ! JACK OL N'EST PAS DEVENU GENTIL ET UN ALLIE DES GARDIENS, IL A SES RAISONS D'AGIR COMME CA ! ET OUI, IL N'Y AURA PAS D'AUTRES BAISERS JUSQU'À LA FIN DES CHAPITRES DE CETTE FANFIC !**! (J'ai écrit en majuscule et gras pour que tout le monde voit bien ! XD)_

_**Tsuki** : Je confirme, c'est un crime qu'elle ait refusé ! :P Et pour les maths, oui, je les ai vues et, Ô Miracle ! Je les maîtrise ! J'ai un petit test demain, ce sera le moment de vérité .. (Suis-je vraiment en train de parler de maths, là, maintenant ? ") Mais après coup, c'est vrai que Sab fait vraiment très "oncle" (de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre !) et le coup de la mascotte, c'était sans doute un peu d'humour (mal placé ?) de ma part ! ;) Mais la peluche ce serait plutôt Bunny - même si j'ai des doutes en ses compétences pour réconforter... J'adore écrire les petits moments entre Jack & Kiara, et Jack m'a terriblement manqué dans ce chapitre... Mais oui, ce que j'ai dit à Delph était sérieux ! ;) Et le petit elfe, bah, j'aurais espéré qu'on ait un peu pitié de lui, il veut tellement réconforter et aider Kiara qu'il la suit partout en courant... Un peu comme un elfe de compagnie ! (Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi, entre mascotte et elfe de compagnie ?! XD) Je suis contente que tu aimes/détestes à ce point Némésis, c'est exactement ce que je voulais que l'on pense d'elle et de son Royaume ! :P Je pense que Jack et Jack OL ne pourront jamais se faire totalement confiance, même s'ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces - ce qu'ils ne feront jamais, de toute façon... Après, Jack OL a jamais promis quoi que ce soit à Jack à voix haute, dooooonc ... mais bon, il se tient plutôt tranquille avec Kiara dans ce chapitre. J'ai bien dit "plutôt". Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre et d'avoir pris autant de tant pour écrire une review ! Ça me touche vraiment ! ;) Et merci pour la nouvelle lectrice également ! :D_

_**Flash** : Arhem .. Alliance, c'est un bien grand mot ! :P Mais bon, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu ! ^^ Et je vois que tu aimes toujours autant Pitch ! Ne t'en fais pas, il est de retour dès la fin de ce chapitre ! ;)_

_**Eternel** : Tant mieux si ça ne t'a pas choqué ! Apparemment, ça n'a pas choqué grand monde mais, bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir dans ce genre de cas ! ;) Jack .. calme ? Avec Jack OL ? C'est vrai que j'aurais dû plus préciser qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur ! Ce qui, pour un Esprit de l'Hiver est plutôt ironique ... Mais, oui, il n'y aura plus de baiser entre Kiara & Jack jusqu'à la fin des chapitres ! :P_

_**Nawell** : Si elle s'en sort, lis le chapitre plus bas, pour savoir. Si Némésis se fait battre par Kiara, tu le sauras à la fin du chapitre également ! ;) Cupidon, on le retrouvera au prochain chapitre, ne t'en fais pas ! ;) Mais après, pour ta petite analyse sur la relation Jack OL/Kiara, tu as raison ! Et tu sais quoi, ce n'est que lorsque tu me l'as dit que je me suis rendue compte que leur relation c'était ça ! Un p'tit béguin mêlé à de la compréhension ! ;) Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé que Jack prenne la défense de Kiara ! ;) Je crois que j'ai tellement été sadique dans cette fanfic que maintenant, dès qu'un truc bouge ou attaque, tout le monde (surtout toi ! XD) s'imagine que tout le monde va mourir ! x) En tout cas, j'adorerais voir de nouveaux dessins ! :D_

_**Sasage** : Si le peu que tu as lu de Némésis t'a donné envie de la "passer à la broyeuse" (on dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es plus violente qu'il n'y parait ! XD), je n'ose pas imaginer la suite de ce chapitre ! :D Pour Jack OL, tu découvriras ses motivations, et ne t'en fais pas pour la fanfic sur Trecy et Jack, je comprends parfaitement qu'il y aient des moments plus inspirants que d'autres avec certaines histoires en particulier... ;) J'attendrais le plus patiemment possible - même si ça va être difficile ! " Et merci de m'encourager et de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude de courir dans tous les sens ! XD Il n'empêche que je serais curieuse de connaître ton vrai prénom... Mais Sasage, c'est un vrai prénom ? _

_**Delph** : Pour le domaine de Némésis, non, je ne me suis inspirée de rien du tout... Jusqu'au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire ces lignes, je pensais écrire toute la bataille entre Némésis & Kiara à Burgess, mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment et ai un peu improvisé ce chapitre ! ^^" Et je trouve que "ressusciter d'impatience" est juste ÉNORME comme expression ! XD Par contre, je ne comprends pas cette histoire de chapeau ? Je crois que j'ai dû rater un truc ... " Et ne t'en fais pas pour Avatars, prend ton temps ! ;)_

_**Snowly** : Ahah ! Merci por le "magnifique" et le fangirling, parce que même si techniquement, il ne m'appartient pas tant que ça, Jack OL est quand même mon perso et du fangirling sur l'un de mes persos est un véritable rêve pour moi ! :D Merci énormément de ta review et de tes encouragements ! :D_

_**Alicy** : De toute façon, écrire est un besoin vital pour moi. Autant que manger, boire ou dormir ! XD Donc, quitte à écrire, autant le faire partager avec les autres ! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements et si toi aussi, tu vas en avoir, bonne chance à toi aussi pour tes BAC Blancs ! ;)_

_**Naima** : Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas de review, et effectivement, je te confirme qu'Alicy s'est manifestée ! XD Et je te comprends pour le manque de temps, pour moi aussi, ça commence à devenir irrespirable... Mais merci d'avoir lu quand même malgré ton emploi du temps chargé, ça me touche ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais mettre un sacré coup de frein puisqu'il risque de ne pas y avoir de nouveau chapitre avant les vacances... :/ Pour Fau, ce chapitre-là aussi était un peu improvisé, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire ! ;) Mais oui, on le reverra très, très rapidement avant la fin de la fanfic ! ;) Et oui, ce passage-là était perturbant ... Je crois qu'une fois la fanfic achevée, je réécrirais ce passage-ci pour essayer de le rendre plus clair... " Mais bon, puisque le coup du bouclier de Kiara remonte mes faiblesses des derniers chapitres, tout va bien ! :P Et ne t'en fais pas pour Jack OL (tu sais, ta review m'a un peu fait flipper, j'ai cru que tout le monde avait pensé ça ! "), il reste un être des Ténèbres .. :3 Et pour le "très chère Kiara", je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Mais je trouve que ça sonne bien venant d'un méchant donc .. " Et pour Kiara, (et aussi sa relation avec Jack) c'est vrai qu'elle a vachement tendance à fair eun pas en avant, trois en arrière... Mais j'essaierais de faire mon possible pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise ... Même si cela va se reproduire ! T.T C'est au programme du dernier chapitre, où là, elle fera carrément cinquante pas en arrière .. " Et j'espère que tu apprécieras Némésis dans ce chapitre-ci ! ;) Et merci pour les descriptions, donne-moi ton avis sur celles de ce chapitre-là, que j'ai une idée précise de mon niveau en descriptions ! XD_

_**Aqua** : C'est si cool que ça, cette idée ? ^^" Pour savoir si ils s'en sortent, tu n'as plus qu'à lire ! ;) Et merci de tes encouragements ! :D_

_**Mizu** : Ah ! Toi aussi tu y es allée pour Jack ?! :D Mais je dois avouer que moi aussi, Bunny est bien haut dans mon estime - même si j'hésite encore entre les quatre Légendes à la 2nde place, bien que Jack soit laaaaaaaaargement devant ! :D Mais je suis contente que tu aimes Cupidon ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Jack jaloux, et que tu aies dessiné Jack OL. Cependant, mon instinct maternelle ou de grande soeur, au choix, m'oblige à te dire que tu devrais plus suivre en cours ! :P Et tu sais quoi ? Plus on se connait (via les reviews, d'ailleurs .. ") plus on a de points communs, c'est dingue ! :O Parce que le coup de science mais vachement attirés par fantastique, c'est EXACTEMENT moi ! :O J'avais zappé le défi .. Et encore pour ce chapitre-ci ... Promis ! J'essaie au prochain ! Pour connaître le sort de Jack OL, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre ! Mais alors, le coup du partenariat avec Kleenex, c'était juste énorme ! Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui ai commencé à pleurer, donc, c'est VOUS qui avez un partenariat avec Kleenex ! (Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens ! ") Je voudrais bien voir ton dessin d'elfe ! :D Et le coup de la mascotte n'était pas vraiment prémédité ... Je devrais peut-être m'excuser auprès de ce pauvre Sab .. Qui est, comme tu l'as dit, censé être le plus puissant ... Bref, encore une fois, merci pour ta review hystérique ! ;)_

_**Leila** : Effectivement, façon de parler pour Jack OL ! XD Merci de tes encouragements, d'ailleurs ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Je ne suis pas si en retard que ça... Je poste juste tard, mais techniquement, je ne dépasse jamais minuit ! XD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la partie avec Némésis, et j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira tout autant... Contente également que tu aies apprécié le revirement de situation ! ;) _

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXII : Menace Imminente

_Royaume de Némésis_

- Souffre. Et meurs. Susurra la déesse avec un fin sourire mauvais.

Et la foudre s'abattit sur le temple, au pied du pilier où Kiara s'était recroquevillée en hurlant de terreur.

La lumière de la foudre illumina les terres sans vie, le temple sembla disparaître sous l'intensité de cette lumière. Le grondement tonitruant qui aurait rendu sourd quiconque se serait trouvé dans les environs se transforma petit à petit en crépitement. Les petits bouts de terre où de l'herbe morte avait fini par sécher s'étaient enflammés, tous les arbres morts dans un rayon d'au moins trente mètre s'étaient embrasés, comme des bougies sur un gâteau. La lumière baissa et Némésis sourit de satisfaction avant de tourner les talons.

Soudain, elle entendit un sifflement et sans même se retourner, elle leva son bras à une vitesse folle et attrapa le fragment d'une épée grecque. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire de pure rage et elle se retourna lentement pour voir Kiara. Son aura violette l'enveloppait et elle s'était relevée, les genoux tremblotants et les oreilles encore sifflantes de la déflagration. Elle avait eu le réflexe de faire apparaître son aura-bouclier au moment où la foudre la frappait, puis elle avait attrapé un bout de métal brûlant qui venait d'une épée brisée et l'avait lancée à Némésis mais cette dernière avait eu la mauvaise idée d'avoir des instincts bien trop développées et avait senti l'attaque dans son dos.

- Kiara. Que dois-je donc faire pour me débarrasser de toi ? Soupira la déesse calmement.

Kiara ne répondit pas mais serra les poings, se redressant de toute la hauteur dont elle était capable. Son aura l'avait peut-être protégée du coup de foudre, mais elle sentait une terrible douleur dans son dos, son t-shirt était troué et sa peau était noire, en prime, elle avait de nouveau des tas d'égratignures tout le long des bras et au visage.

- Un face à face serait sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus efficace… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle tendit le bras et une longue épée finement forgée apparut dans sa main :

- J'aurais préféré ne pas me salir les mains mais, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

Elle glissa sur le sol mais Kiara recula brusquement, trébuchant, se redressant et cherchant une arme quelconque ou au moins un reste de bouclier :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas affronter une adversaire désarmée ? S'écria Kiara.

- Pff… Je vais me gêner ! Je ne prendrais pas le moindre risque avec toi ! Je dois livrer ton corps inanimé, sans vie, s'il le faut complètement carbonisé ou en pièces à Pitch et ce sera fait !

Kiara déglutit. Némésis plongea ses yeux froids dans ceux de Kiara :

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, mais je vais devoir t'arracher le cœur.

Elle sourit tendrement et s'élança en avant. Kiara bondit sur le côté, les yeux agrandis de surprise. C'est à peine si elle avait vu la déesse se déplacer, son coup était parti à une vitesse telle qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une ombre noire se jeter sur elle avant d'abattre un coup d'épée qui aurait sans doute été mortel – pour un vrai mortel… Kiara aurait juste été très, très, très mal en point…

Némésis tourna ses yeux vers l'adolescente qui fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce genre de moments : fuir à toutes jambes. Elle n'était pas très fière de fuir comme ça, mais désarmée, affaiblie, les oreilles et la tête encore fumantes de la foudre et face à une déesse qui se déplaçait trop vite pour être vue, affronter courageusement la fin de son existence en gardant le visage haut était secondaire. Autant essayer de se battre en trouvant une arme – en un seul morceau, de préférence !

Némésis soupira et son arme disparut pendant qu'elle partait tranquillement à la recherche de l'adolescente dans les ruines grecques.

Kiara courut pendant de très longues minutes dans les dédales de ruines et morceaux de parois ou de murs effondrés, sautant par-dessus les colonnes abattues au sol… Son dos la faisait souffrir et sa gorge était brûlante, d'être essoufflée mais aussi à cause de la chaleur intense de l'air. Les cendres, les braises et la fumée la déstabilisaient, encore plus qu'elle sentait encore les effets de la foudre dans tout son corps. Elle tremblait, transpirait, sa tête lui tournait et ses oreilles étaient encore sifflantes. Kiara ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur ses réflexes ou ses sens pour affronter Némésis, encore moins sur ses pouvoirs affaiblis par sa fatigue et la puissance qu'elle avait déployée en quelques jours. Surtout si Némésis combattait depuis quelques millénaires et était si rapide…

- Kiara ? Où es-tu ?

Elle cessa tout mouvement et stoppa sa respiration, guettant le moindre bruit ou frémissement de la part de la déesse, mais son ouïe était trop faible pour savoir d'où venait la voix.

- Je peux te sentir, ma chérie ! J'arrive !

Le cœur de Kiara cessa de battre et elle se retourna, passa sous une arche et chercha du regard une arme, il n'y avait que des morceaux de pierres, malheureusement. Elle courut à nouveau, zigzaguant dans les allées, cherchant une arme, une protection ou un endroit où s'abriter le temps de récupérer des forces. Par moment, Némésis l'appelait et sa voix résonnait dans toute la vallée, rendant impossible la détection de l'origine de sa voix.

Kiara trébucha brusquement et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol en étouffant un cri, elle lança un regard agacé à ce qui l'avait faite trébuchée et vit une longue épée rouillée et légèrement tordue. Elle l'attrapa et se positionna contre un mur, ouvrant grandes ses oreilles même si elle n'entendait qu'à moitié. Elle tenta d'ignorer les tâches brunâtres qui ressemblaient étrangement à du sang séché tout le long de la lame.

- Kiara ! Je vais te trouver !

Kiara cessa de respirer mais seul le silence lui répondit. Lentement, elle bougea et s'approcha de l'extrémité du mur pour lancer un regard dans ce qui devait être une pièce quelques siècles plus tôt mais n'était maintenant plus qu'un champ de ruine… Elle hésita puis passa doucement la tête pour examiner l'endroit. Personne. Pas un souffle de vent, pas la moindre trace de vie. Les murs et colonnes étaient à moitié effondrés et le toit avait disparu. Les dalles du sol étaient fissurés et certaines complètement brisées mais ce qui était la chose la plus surprenante était sans doute la grande mosaïque au centre. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs, était fade et pleine de poussière mais c'était sans doute la chose la plus intacte que Kiara ait vu de tout ce Royaume.

Elle fit un pas en avant pour mieux examiner la mosaïque. Elle reconnut Némésis, drapée dans une tunique grecque blanche – ce qui lui allait étrangement bien. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un sourire froid et un visage sombre. Son bras droit était levé et tenait une épée baissée, son bras gauche lui, tenait un fouet alors qu'une roue semblait tournoyer derrière la déesse.

Kiara réalisa que Némésis avait dû s'éloigner et elle soupira de soulagement avant de tourner les talons, mais elle se retrouva avec le visage de la déesse à quelques millimètres du sien. Kiara hurla de peur et de surprise et sauta en arrière, trébuchant contre des pierres et s'écroulant sur la roue en mosaïque. Némésis avait le même visage hautain, le regard et le sourire froids…

- Tu sais ce que représente mon symbole, la roue ?

Kiara se releva en récupérant son épée rouillée et tenta d'affronter la déesse du regard, qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par l'adolescente qui s'était relevée face à elle :

- Elle présente le destin et la chance qui peut tourner et basculer à tout moment… Et malheureusement pour toi, Kiara, la chance a fini de jouer en ta faveur parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

- La chance n'a _jamais_ été de mon côté ! Siffla Kiara en serrant la manche de son épée.

- Ne commence pas à jouer la petite victime, je te prie.

- Je ne suis pas une victime, je ne veux plus l'être ! Je ne veux plus fuir ! Ce n'est pas à toi de faire tourner une simple _roue_ pour changer mon destin et ma chance ! _Je_ décide ma propre voie, et ma vie !

Le regard de Kiara se glaça et elle attrapa à deux mains l'épée, montrant qu'elle était prête au combat à tout moment :

- Et je décide d'être victorieuse ! Et pour cela, je dois t'affronter et te détruire !

Némésis resta de marbre mais une lueur brilla au fond de ses yeux : une rage intense. Être menacée, en plus par une adolescente rebelle, n'était pas vraiment habituel pour elle. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire !

Elle tendit les bras et comme un reflet sombre de la mosaïque au-dessus de laquelle elle se trouvait, une épée et un fouet apparurent dans ses mains.

- Laisse-moi te faire comprendre que _personne_ ne peut fuir son destin, Kiara.

- Non, on ne peut pas le fuir. On ne peut que le subir. Mais on peut _choisir_ de se battre contre lui ! S'écria Kiara.

Elle leva son épée et se jeta en hurlant de rage sur la déesse qui leva sa longue épée forgée. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent dans un cliquètement bruyant et un nuage d'étincelles vibra entre les deux femmes qui s'affrontèrent du regard. Yeux d'argent contre yeux de braises. Némésis repoussa Kiara qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais réussit à se redresser pour parer l'attaque de la déesse. Une série d'attaques et d'estocades s'ensuivit, Némésis donnait de grands coups de pieds à Kiara pour la faire tomber – ce qui marchait pas mal ! – mais cette dernière ne trouvait jamais la moindre ouverture, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était parer les attaques de la déesse impitoyable.

Mais même si Kiara s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, la déesse était de plus en plus agacée de perdre du temps à se battre comme cela, quitte à se battre, autant gagner vite et proprement ! Elle lança un grand coup d'épée à Kiara qui bloqua la lame avec sa propre arme et l'espace d'un instant, les deux femmes s'opposèrent de cette façon, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre avec pour seul obstacle entre elles, leurs épées entrechoquées. Némésis sourit à Kiara et d'un coup, avec une force incroyable pour une femme âgée de plusieurs millénaires, Némésis repoussa Kiara qui trébucha en arrière contre une pierre et s'étala lourdement sur le dos, lâchant son épée et hurlant de douleur.

- Il est temps d'en finir. Annonça Némésis.

Elle leva son fouet qu'elle fit claquer avant qu'il ne s'embrase totalement, elle sourit un peu plus et Kiara frémit. Elle leva son bras et son fouet s'élança droit vers l'adolescente qui détourna son visage et ferma les yeux, tentant de se protéger en levant ses bras d'un geste défensif. Mais elle ne sentit aucune douleur, aucune brûlure.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit une silhouette devant elle, bras levé et sourire narquois, affrontant Némésis du regard qui était trop abasourdie par l'arrivée soudaine de Jack O' Lantern pour réagir plus que ça.

- Ja.. Jack ? Souffla Kiara, hallucinée.

Il tourna son visage vers elle avec son sourire en coin :

- Salut, beauté ! Comment ça va ?

Elle cligna des yeux, croyant rêver mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir clairement à la situation. Jack perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Némésis :

- Toi, je ne t'ai jamais appréciée !

- C'est réciproque, Jack ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard au bras de Jack relevé autour duquel le fouet enflammé s'était enroulé en grésillant, fouet qui ne semblait pas être plus dangereux que ça pour lui puisqu'il continuait avec son petit air supérieur. Elle tira son bras pour récupérer son fouet et lui lança un regard glacial :

- C'est _mon_ combat, espèce de traître ! Va-t'en d'ici ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il siffla et rentra les mains dans ses poches en retrouvant son sourire arrogant :

- Oh, tu n'y vas pas de main morte, toi !

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Kiara se relevait, observant la scène avec une attention toute particulière – surtout s'il fallait s'enfuir au plus vite pour éviter de se faire carboniser.

- Tu n'avais même pas fini ta première phrase qu'il y avait déjà le mot « traître » !

- C'est ce que tu es, sale lâche !

- Oh, et « lâche » maintenant !

- Jack… Grogna Kiara en zieutant Némésis qui semblait s'embraser de rage, comme ses arbres morts.

- Oui, oui, je sais, ma belle… Tu veux que je t'enlève sur un cheval blanc au plus vite et qu'on vive ensemble notre éternité, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Je voudrais juste que tu évites de la mettre en rogne… Grogna Kiara.

Jack fit une petite moue mais garda son regard sur une Némésis de plus en plus menaçante :

- Elle est _déjà_ en rogne, et grâce à toi, soit dit en passant.

- N'aggrave pas la situation dans ce cas, imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Intervient Némésis d'un air froid.

- Un peu… Avoua Jack avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Elle serra les dents et les poings mais Jack ne se départit pas de son petit air fier, alors que Kiara commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- Jack O' Lantern… Susurra la déesse d'un air menaçant. Pitch n'aurait _jamais_ dû te faire confiance ! Un Esprit comme toi, aussi impétueux et sans le moindre sens de la Justice et encore moins de la Vengeance! Non seulement tu n'as pas mené ta mission à bien, mais en plus, tu nous as abandonnés sans même venir affronter notre sentence !

- Je ne suis pas fou, c'est bien pour _éviter_ votre sentence que je ne suis pas venu ! Soupira-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui te croit supérieur parce qu'un simple petit humain dans ton genre a pu devenir immortel !

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une petite déesse imbue de toi-même, égoïste et sans la moindre fierté ! Tout ce que tu as su faire de ton immortalité c'est rester ici à voir ton Royaume dépérir et lécher les bottes de Pitch pour qu'il ramène ton pays à la prospérité. Sérieusement, tu croyais _vraiment_ qu'il aurait fait une telle chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais son visage refléta une dureté glaçante. Elle aussi devait se douter depuis le début que jamais Pitch ne tiendrait sa promesse…

- Jack O' Lantern, sache que jamais, _jamais_ personne ne me menace ou ne m'insulte sans en subir les conséquences !

- Je t'ai insultée ?

- Assez ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux s'enflammant à nouveau.

Le vent se leva de nouveau et entoura la déesse, les cheveux et sa robe volants tout autour d'elle. Kiara tenta de garder ses cheveux en arrière mais c'était impossible, le souffle était bien trop violent pour cela. Jack O' Lantern sourit et poussa doucement Kiara, même elle eut du mal à le sentir :

- Recule le plus loin possible, reste cachée pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Mais ! Tu n'es pas assez puissant ! C'est une déesse !

Il tourna vers elle un visage las et sourit doucement :

- Je suis plus puissant que je n'en ai l'air, pourquoi penses-tu que Pitch m'ait choisi pour être à ses côtés ? Et puis, c'est peut-être une déesse, mais j'ai une armée.

Elle cligna des yeux et il claqua des doigts. Les braises dans son navet s'embrasèrent et l'instant d'après, des hurlements et des cris familiers résonnèrent dans toute la vallée, couvrant le sifflement du vent et la colère de Némésis qui murmurait une incantation puissante pour se débarrasser de ses deux ennemis au plus vite…

Kiara recula doucement, bouche ouverte en ayant reconnu les hurlements horribles des esprits errants de Jack O' Lantern.

- Jouons un peu, ma vieille ! Lança Jack à Némésis.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et leva brusquement le bras, un mur de flammes s'élevant contre lui, mais il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur :

- C'est tout ? Du feu ? Est-ce que tu es au moins au courant que le feu est mon élément ? Fit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et lentement, le mur de flammes se transforma en une énorme roue de flammes qui se mit à avancer droit vers Jack O' Lantern qui gardait son petit sourire et la lueur curieuse dans ses yeux… Mais lorsque la roue de feu commença à lui lécher le visage, il sentit une vive chaleur et faillit se brûler. Jack fit un bond en arrière et perdit son sourire :

- Est-ce que tu es au moins au courant que je suis une _déesse_ ? Lança Némésis avec un sourire satisfait.

- D'accord, changement de plan… Grogna Jack pour lui-même en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit son élan et bondit droit vers le ciel noir, il s'envola par-dessus Némésis qui le suivit du regard, il atterrit en haut d'une colonne derrière elle. La déesse fronça les sourcils et donna un grand mouvement de bras droit vers son adversaire pour que la roue de flammes s'élance dans la bonne direction.

Jack sourit et siffla, son sifflement résonnant dans toute la vallée morte. Les cris et hurlements de ses esprits errants reprirent et ils se mirent à approcher sans que Némésis ne réalise la menace qui s'approchait d'elle… Menace que Kiara avait parfaitement comprise, Jack comptait sur ses esprits pour faire la même chose que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, lui-même, quelques semaines plus tôt : il avait envoyé ses esprits à la base d'un sapin pour le faire tomber sur elle – heureusement, Jack, _son_ Jack, l'avait sauvée…

Une vague d'esprits, hommes, soldats, femmes, enfants, chevaux, chiens, chats, éléphants, tous les esprits errants d'Hommes ou d'animaux avaient répondu à l'appel de leur Maître et s'élançaient droit vers lui. Némésis continua d'ignora les esprits et se concentra sur sa roue de feu mais la vague d'esprits sembla se cabrer, quelques mètres plus loin. L'espace d'un instant, plus rien ne bougea, Kiara retint son souffle et soudain, les esprits se jetèrent tous en sifflant et à une vitesse incroyable vers la base de la colonne sur laquelle était Jack O' Lantern. Le monument de pierre, déjà abimé et affaibli par les luttes précédentes se brisa à la base. Plus rien ne bougea, le pilier vacilla. On aurait cru qu'il allait basculer du moment côté mais Jack donna un petit coup de pied et Némésis ouvrit grands les yeux en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite piégée. La colonne tomba doucement avant de prendre de la vitesse et de tomber sur la déesse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de disparaître. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et rendit opaque toute la scène. Kiara s'approcha en toussotant :

- Jack ?!

Il était resté pendant toute la chute sur le haut de la colonne, se redressant au fur et à mesure.

Le nuage se dissipa et elle aperçut Jack O' Lantern, un sourire complètement fou sur le visage, toujours sur le sommet de la colonne, maintenant à terre. Il sauta au sol et s'approcha de Kiara :

- Jack ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Te serais-tu inquiétée pour moi ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing en fronçant les sourcils :

- Idiot !

Il eut un grand sourire et attrapa son bras :

- Dépêchons. Elle ne tardera pas à se reformer, et notre seule chance de sortir de son Royaume sans sa permission est qu'elle soit trop faible pour contrôler les allers retours. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps…

Il tapota son navet et un cheval à moitié décomposé galopa jusqu'à eux. Kiara eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûtée de voir un bout de chair arraché et pendouillant mais Jack monta à cru sur le cheval et attrapa Kiara, la soulevant avec une force inattendue, lui qui était si maigrelet. Elle hoqueta de surprise et s'installa derrière lui, tentant de retenir les nausées qui montaient.

- Je t'avais bien promis un départ romantique sur un cheval blanc, non ? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne m'avais rien promis du tout ! Je ne veux rien de romantique de ta part ! Et puis, où est-ce que tu vois un cheval blanc ? C'est juste un canasson stupide et à moitié décomposé !

Le cheval hennit de colère en entendant « stupide » et Kiara le foudroya du regard. Jack caressa l'encolure – du moins, ce qu'il en restait – de son destrier pour le calmer et ils partirent. Le cheval zombie galopa un moment avant de s'élever dans les airs, vers le ciel noir. Kiara retint son souffle et s'accrocha malgré elle à Jack qui sourit un peu plus. La lueur folle dans ses yeux sembla se réveiller et il commença à caresser la main de Kiara qui la retira immédiatement avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête :

- Pas touche !

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu es folle de moi !

- Aucune chance ! Tu es aussi stupide et décomposé que ton poney !

Le cheval se remit à hennir et essaya de sa cabrer, faisant hurler de terreur Kiara alors que Jack se mettait à rire :

- Tu n'aimes pas trop les chevaux, non ?

- Je les aime bien. Quand ils sont vivants et ne flottent pas à des dizaines de mètres d'altitude !

- Je sais bien que tu es aussi fougueuse et impétueuse que moi-

Elle renifla en fronçant les sourcils, à la fois dégoutée de la comparaison et en doutant fortement… Mais Jack l'ignora et continua :

- Mais, tu pourrais me remercier. Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer :

- Merci… Grogna-t-elle.

- On peut dire que ça venait du cœur… Maugréa-t-il à son tour en lui lançant un regard agacé.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_ tu es venu ? Et comment vont Jack et les autres de l'autre côté ? Le combat contre Pitch et-

- Oulà ! Minute ! Comme tu l'as si aimablement fait remarquer, je suis à moitié décomposé, mon cerveau également. Une question à la fois, je te prie.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de répéter :

- Comment vont Jack et les autres ?

- Ils vont aussi bien qu'ils pourraient l'être ! Frais, reposé, pimpants, prêts au combat final contre Pitch – qui a dû commencer d'ailleurs…

Le regard de Kiara se voila et elle baissa les yeux, ce que dut sentir Jack puisqu'il se maudit pour dire ce qu'il allait ajouter :

- Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi, mais je les ai convaincus de me laisser venir te sauver…

- Un instant, _tu_ les as convaincus ?

- Oui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille te chercher. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux raisons évidentes, ma cocotte : premièrement, ils ont déjà à se battre contre Pitch s'ils veulent sauver le monde, deuxièmement, ils ne peuvent ni entrer, ni sortir ici librement. C'est un Royaume déchu et maudit, seuls les êtres des Ténèbres y ont accès.

- Mais, comment je vais sortir dans ce cas ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle, souriant narquoisement et ses yeux gris ardoise brillants de folie :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été choisie par l'Homme de la Lune et que tu as les yeux argentés que cela efface ton ascendance directe avec Pitch !

Kiara déglutit et finit par baisser les yeux, ne voyant même plus la jambe sans peau ni chair du canasson zombie ou les arbres noirs et morts au-bas… Jack la regarda avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon, l'air sérieux :

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit _l'autre_ qui vienne te chercher, c'est ça ?

Kiara lui lança un regard inquisiteur et comprit qu'elle avait dû le blesser… Non pas qu'elle se soucie vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait mais, elle se sentait quand même un peu coupable… Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui lui lança un regard curieux :

- Quelqu'un est venu me chercher, c'est l'essentiel… Dit-elle avec un sourire. Merci…

Il tourna à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon noire et petit à petit, un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Kiara se penchait vers lui d'un air curieux :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te soies allié aux Gardiens… Souffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

Il fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête :

- Je ne suis pas allié aux Gardiens !

- Mais.. tu nous aides, non ?

- Non. Je te sauve, toi, uniquement pour pouvoir me vanter auprès de ton petit-copain que je t'ai sauvée et également pour que tu l'oublies – ce qui n'a pas l'air de fonctionner des masses…

Kiara se laissa retomber légèrement en arrière en croisant les bras :

- Je vois… Tu cherches encore ton intérêt… Murmura-t-elle.

- Comme toujours ! Mais dis, puisque je t'ai sauvée, je peux avoir un baiser de remerciement ?

- Même pas en rêve, le navet !

Son sourire s'étendit et il pointa du doigt une sorte de frontière où les arbres disparaissaient et où une série de roches prenaient place sur le sol avant de s'élever en hautes collines.

- C'est la fin du territoire de Némésis, on y est presque.

Kiara sentit son cœur battre plus fort, ils pouvaient y arriver. Ils allaient passer et se sauver de cet horrible endroit.

Soudain, une ombre noire passa sous eux et leur cheval freina en se cabrant, un bout de crinière tombant avec la peau et la chair qui allaient avec… Kiara déglutit en voyant Némésis flottant en face d'eux, sa robe noire déchirée et sa peau pleine de poussière. Mais ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille fut le regard de haine pure que lui lança la déesse :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas quitter mon domaine, ça, _jamais_ !

Elle hurla en jetant ses bras vers le ciel et des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel, menaçant de les toucher alors que les grondements de tonnerre les rendaient sourds. Ils entendirent des craquements et en baissant les yeux vers le sol, ils virent les arbres prendre vie à nouveau, leurs branches s'élevèrent droit vers le ciel pour les attraper.

Jack réagit instantanément en voyant Némésis, il s'accroupit sur son cheval et attrapa son navet, les braises à l'intérieur se mirent à briller de plus en plus fort et ils entendirent le son familier des esprits hurlant Vengeance. Némésis leur lança un regard agacé et les branches d'arbres morts s'élancèrent à une vitesse ahurissante vers les esprits. Certains furent happés et entraînés dans les Ténèbres de la forêt sans vie, seuls des glapissements de terreur et d'horreur résonnèrent, cris appuyés par les roulements de tonnerre inquiétants.

Mais la majorité des esprits avaient réussi à éviter les arbres et se jetaient maintenant vers Némésis. Cette dernière se jeta droit vers le cheval où se trouvaient Jack et Kiara, l'Esprit d'Halloween bondit pour l'éviter alors que Kiara se baissait sur le dos de l'animal, tous les deux aussi dégoutés l'un que l'autre. Némésis faillit attraper Kiara mais ne fit que lui arracher une mèche de cheveux et un hoquet de surprise et de douleur.

Dans son élan, Némésis mit quelques temps à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers Kiara et Jack qui virent parfaitement bien la scène qui suivit. Les esprits avaient rapidement comblé l'espace qui les séparait de la déesse et ils s'étaient abattus sur elle sans un son, comme de vrais fantômes, la surprenant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Les esprits l'entraînèrent et elle tomba droit vers les arbres qui continuaient de grouiller furieusement à la recherche d'une proie à attraper. Malheureusement pour Némésis, avoir été à ce point perturbée par l'attaque surprise des esprits furieux pour leurs camarades sacrifiés, elle n'avait pas pensé à ordonner silencieusement aux arbres de la laisser tranquille et ils l'attrapèrent à leur tour. Elle hurla de douleur, de rage, des ordres mais ses pouvoirs étaient devenus hors de contrôle. Elle avait eu trop de puissance d'un coup suite à plusieurs millénaires sans le moindre pouvoir, elle en avait trop abusé et maintenant, elle en payait le prix…

Les hurlements résonnèrent dans toute la vallée et la forêt, les arbres continuaient d'étirer leurs branches pour attraper tout ce qui pourrait leur tomber dans leurs branchages… Au même moment, la foudre se remit à frapper tout ce qui pouvait être touché, les éclairs vibraient d'énergies et le tonnerre grondait furieusement…

Jack atterrit à nouveau sur le dos de son destrier et Kiara attrapa le dos de son t-shirt :

- On va devoir foncer… Murmura-t-il.

La foudre les frôla et leurs cheveux sentirent le brûlé.

- Allez ! Uh ! Hurla Jack.

Mais son cri se perdit dans le son des déflagrations d'énergies. Mais son cheval comprit le message, il se cabra et partit à toute vitesse vers la frontière, il zigzaguait entre les coups de foudre. Il y avait tant de détonations et d'explosions de plasma et de lumière que le ciel noir et l'obscurité semblèrent disparaître pour ne laisser qu'un décor de clarté blanche et aveuglante.

Les éclairs semblaient vouloir les frapper et les frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises mais ils réussirent à passer au travers de la tempête électrique et soupirèrent de soulagement en se retrouvant loin de la forêt, des arbres, de la foudre et du territoire de Némésis…

Au bout d'un instant, Jack se tourna vers Kiara :

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller t'installer dans un coin et profiter de mon corps d'athlète, profiter de ta liberté, de ton immortalité, de ta condition de jeune fille belle et sensible dans la fleur de l'âge pour faire un peu-

- Je t'en prie, ne finis pas ta phrase !

Il sourit narquoisement et haussa les épaules :

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé…

- Jack, direction Burgess…

- Pourquoi Burgess ?

Le regard de Kiara s'assombrit et elle serra les poings :

- C'est là-bas que se déroulera le combat final… Souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et son animal zombie vira de bord, galopant dans l'air froid et sombre de cette soirée.

_Royaume des Ténèbres_

Pitch passa une main au-dessus de sa vasque-miroir et l'image de Kiara et Jack O' Lantern chevauchant dans le ciel, droit vers Burgess, disparut. Il ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas le sentiment de triompher. Mais il avait toujours sa dernière carte à jouer.

Il tourna les talons, son visage gris éclairé uniquement par les flammes inquiétantes de son domaine. Il avança, sans un bruit et sa cape noire glissa sans le moindre son. Il se stoppa en face de Cimbaeth qui eut un grand sourire :

- Némésis est hors-jeu. Annonça Pitch. Tu es mon dernier espoir, Cimbaeth.

- Du moment que je peux m'amuser ! S'écria le Leprechaun en voltigeant dans les airs.

- Ce sera chose due, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de la dernière pièce de mon puzzle, mon ami…

Pour une fois, la créature irlandaise cessa de bouger et observa d'un œil inquisiteur son associé :

- Puis-je te faire confiance, Pitch ?

Pitch eut l'air profondément choqué et posa une main sur son cœur en secouant la tête :

- Qu.. quoi ? Souffla-t-il. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi .. ?

Cimbaeth l'examina longuement avant d'hausser les épaules et de sortir de sa petite poche verte une pièce d'or aussi grande que sa main. L'une des faces représentait un visage de Leprechaun avec un grand sourire et sur l'autre face, le visage pleurait et semblait désespéré. Les yeux de Pitch se mirent à briller et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lugubre :

- C'est.. l'arme … ? Souffla-t-il, l'air émerveillé.

Cimbaeth acquiesça d'un air fier :

- Utilise-la comme je te l'ai dit et l'Arc-en-ciel qui apparaîtra aspirera toute la chance du monde, la malchance régnera et tout ce en quoi les enfants croient : l'Émerveillement les Espoirs, les Rêves, leurs Souvenirs et l'Amusement, disparaîtront, aspirés par l'Arc-en-ciel !

- Enfin .. la victoire m'appartient ! Souffla-t-il.

Pitch prit la pièce dans sa main et l'observa longuement, ses yeux dorés reflétant l'éclat de l'arme qui allait décider de l'avenir de l'Humanité…

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ?_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne posterais pas le prochain chapitre samedi, j'ai trop de travail, je suis épuisée et je ne veux pas le rater alors que le combat final approche ..._

_Par contre, pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse un petit "programme" de ce qui vous attend : déjà, le grand retour de Cupy ! :D On saura enfin ce qui lui est arrivé ! La scène de combat final durera bien 2 ou 3 chapitres et la personne qui sera derrière la défaite de Pitch n'est pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendez ! :P Quant à l'arme, même si un arc-en-ciel n'a pas l'air bien menaçant, la menace est belle et bien là..._

_Du coup, la prochaine scène vraiment romantique entre Jack & Kiara ne sera pas là avant trois, ou quatre chapitres. Mais en tout, jusqu'à la fin des chapitres, il n'y aura que 2 vraies scènes d'Amour. Et pas de baiser ! ;)_

_Prochain chapitre le samedi des vacances (plutôt vers le soir, d'ailleurs ...) Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo... A la base je ne voulais que Lilween, mais c'était déjà pris, alors j'ai rajouté Galatrass. Ce pseudo est très important pour moi, parce que Lilween, en vieux gallois, signifie "Lys Blanc", non seulement le lys est ma fleur, mais en plus, c'est le personnage d'un de mes livres, et Galatrass... disons pour simplifier que c'est l'un de mes mondes ! :P_

_Donnez-moi vos avis en reviews ! :D_


	33. Diviser pour mieux Régner

_Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 33 après une longue semaine (ou une semaine et demi ?) ! Déjà, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais des Bacs blancs cette semaine et après j'étais tellement épuisée que j'écrivais quatre mots que je m'endormais. J'ai compté, mon maximum a vraiment été quatre mots ! Bref, je vous ai écrit ce chapitre qui est le début du combat final qui va sans doute continuer pendant un ou deux chapitres ! ;)_

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire quelque chose ... **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII POUR LES 300 REVIEWS ! C'est grâce à VOUS ! :D**_

_**Tsuki** : Comme quoi, ça a des avantages de vivre à l'autre bout de la Terre, non ? :D Mais sinon, je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé ce chapitre ! Que tu aies été plongée à ce point dans le récit me touche beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée ! / Mais tu dois être la seule de tous les reviewers à trouver les arc-en-ciel menaçants ! XD Et merci de m'avoir encouragé pour mes Bacs Blancs, je pense les avoir réussis. J'espère en tout cas ! XD_

_**Nawell** : Tu as parfaitement pour Némésis... Je me sens un peu coupable parce que tous mes méchants ont de bonnes raisons d'être méchants ou alors, ils virent de bord ! XD Pour le jeu taquin entre Kiara & Jack OL, c'est exactement ça ! ;) Et le coup de la taquinerie déplacée, c'est surtout Jack OL, mais tu as raison ! Et oui, Jack OL a insinué ce que tu crois qu'il a insinué ! Et plutôt que les "unir", je dirais plutôt que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont pour se parler et communiquer (sinon, ils s'enverraient des torgnoles toutes les deux minutes ! XD) Et les 2 scènes d'Amour (montées à 3 scènes entre temps !) sans baiser cette fois-ci, OUI, tu as l'esprit déplacé ! XD Et pour être spéciale, la fin va l'être, tu peux en être sure ! ;) Et merci pour tes encouragements ! :D_

_**Shiro** : Je comprends mieux ! XD Faut dire que je poste non plus très éveillée donc, ça n'aide pas ! XD Merci et je suis contente de m'être améliorée en descriptions. Mais c'est vrai que Pitch n'a pas vraiment de chances. On peut pas dire qu'il choisisse les meilleurs des alliés !_

_**Delph** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre au point que tu soies à court de mots. Je suis contente aussi que le monde de Némésis t'ait plu ! ;) Si tu trouves qu'un arc-en-ciel maléfique ça change, attend de voir ce chapitre. Un autre arme inattendue vous attend ! :D Et pour le chapeau ! Là, il est plus que bas ! Il est carrément sous-terre ! XD_

_**Flash** : Ahah ! Tes petits dialogues me font toujours autant délirer ! XD J'imagine très bien Pitch pleurer comme un gamin, en plus ! XD_

_**Amazone** : Je suis contente que tu aimes tant ma fanfic ! :D Si tu aimes Bunny, tu vas aimer ce chapitre et me détester au passage ! :P Et merci pour tes encouragements ! ;)_

_**Sasage** : J'adore les facettes de ton caractère ! :3 Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la suite de ta fanfic ! ;) En y repensant, j'ai été vraiment idiote de te demander ton prénom puisqu'on est amies sur facebook .. -_-" Moi non plus, je n'aime pas mon prénom mais le tien est sympa (même s'il est long et que je préfère les prénoms courts)._

_**Aqua** : C'est une façon intéressante de l'imaginer en prince charmant .. ^^" Sois soulagé de la fin de Némésis parce que le vrai combat commence maintenant ! :P_

_**Alicy** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que les combats qui suivront seront bien faits ! ;) Si l'arc-en-ciel t'a fait l'effet d'une parodie, attend de lire ce chapitre ! XD Mais sérieusement, je n'ai pas choisi l'arc-en-ciel ou ce-qui-suivre-qui-est-une-surprise pour faire rire, ce sont juste des "symboles" et tout ce qui est rattaché aux Leprechauns et tu verras que rien que dans la symbolique des combats et de ce que ça représente, il y aura beaucoup dans ma fanfic ! ;)_

_**BluHair** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent ! ;) Et pour le lien, j'essaierais de le remettre si j'y pense ! ;)_

_**Tessa** : J'espère que tu as réussi ton Brevet de Maths ! :D Mais voyons, ne sois pas jalouse juste pour une question de longueur de réponse à review ! ;) Cupy devrait revenir au prochain chapitre (ou à l'après-prochain...) Et pour cette histoire de "mondes" disons que, comment dire ? J'écris des livres que je compte publier et comme il y a plusieurs saga différentes je les considère comme mes "mondes"... :) J'espère que les descriptions de ce chapitre seront aussi bien ! ;) Le cheval zombie sera encore là mais la grosse partie de ce chapitre est basée sur un autre animal que l'on connait bien ! ;) Pourquoi Kiara ne saigne pas des oreilles ? Disons que son immortalité et guérison immédiate l'en ont empêchée ! ;) Et pour l'épée, on est dans le fantastique, l'irréel alors pour ton explication, l'épée est pleine des restes de magie du Domaine de Némésis, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tenu ! (Et aussi et surtout parce que je le voulais pour faire durer le combat, sinon, c'était pas drôle...) Ton dialogue avec Jack OL était trop chou ! :3 J'imagine trop Cupy plus grand, il serait canon ! *_* Pas autant que Jack, mais canon quand même ! XD Pour l'arme ultime. Oui. C'est une pièce jaune qui fait des arc-en-ciels ! Et dans ce chapitre y'aura autre chose d'incongrue.. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Alicy, j'utilise ce qui a un rapport avec les Leprechauns et la symbolique est importante. Pour les réponses à tes questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. 1) Mon gâteau préféré. Argh ! Dès le début, t'y vas fort ! Je suis tellement gourmande que j'aime à peu près tous les gâteaux (le "à peu près" est de trop, par contre...) mais si je devais avoir UN préféré ce serait l'Opéra... Ou celui au chocolat, avec la mousse et le croquant dessous ! XD 2) Musique ? J'écoute surtout les musique qui ont beaucoup de signification pour moi. Mais si je dois citer des artistes, y'auraient Jenifer, Nolween Leroy, Delta Goodrem, Gregory Lemarchal, Taylor Swift et les One Direction ! Sinon, j'adooooooore l'Epic ! :D 3) Je suis plutôt short/jupe/robe l'été et jean l'hiver ! ;) 4) Bon sang, je sais même plus la différence entre les trois... Donc on va dire que mes instruments préférés sont le piano et la harpe ! ;) 5) Un félin, sans hésitation ! Peu importe lequel ! Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour les tigres blancs, les guépards, les léopards et les pumas ! ;) 6) Un super-pouvoir ? Je pense que j'aimerais pouvoir contrôler les éléments, surtout l'eau et le vent. Après, inconvénients et avantages ? Inconvénients je dirais que ça ne peut pas toujours tirer d'un mauvais pas et les avantages, on a quand même un éventail assez large d'attaques et de moyens de défense ! ;) 7) Argh, UNE seule créature fantastique ? De toutes, j'adore les dragons mais je préfèrerais être une licorne ailée ! :D 8) Je veux qu'elle finisse bien mais qu'il y aient quelques malheurs en cours de route, il faut IMPERATIVEMENT qu'il y aient de l'Amour (et compliqué, s'il vous plait !) et du fantastique ! Mais j'aime beaucoup ajouter des ambiances d'angoisse/peur et des petits moments que j'efforce de faire comiques. 9) Quick ! Mais je préfère aller à la Brioche Dorée avec mes amies ! Ou Emilie's Cookies pour les petites pauses ! :3 10) Alors, te connaissant, une fanfiction serait complètement folle mais avec les Cinq Légendes, ce serait encore plus fou ! XD C'est sans doute la question la plus difficile, je serai incapable de savoir ce que ut écrirais en fanfic, on a beau avoir (je pense ?) des points communs, tu restes un mystère pour moi ! ;) Par contre, je pense que j'ai dû encore plus t'embrouiller avec mes réponses, non ? Ah, et t'en fais pas pour Kiara. Chaque chose en son temps .. :3 On ne m'avait jamais surnommé Lily ! XD Mais j'aime bien ! :3 (Ca me fait trois surnoms officiels, donc .. ? XD) Et .. CRAP ! J'ai encore zappé les mots du Défi ! " Promis, le prochain chapitre en sera bourré ! ;)_

_**Anonymous** : Il arrive, il arrive ! ;) Mais c'est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié de préciser quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, désolée ! _

_**Leila** : Mais voyons, draguer Kiara est dans la nature de Jack OL ! :P Les carottes (hormonales ou non) n'y sont pour rien ! :P Et pour le livre ... arhem ! Disons que .. c'est déjà fait et que cette fanfic est une "pause" en attendant que j'économise assez pour envoyer en maisons d'éditions ! ;)_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes touchées et surtout, je voulais vous remercier pour vos encouragements pour mon Bac Blanc, il me semble que j'ai réussi les épreuves mais je ne le saurais qu'en ayant les résultats - Dieu seul sait quand, d'ailleurs ... Mais **MERCI ÀTOUS !**! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXIII : Diviser pour mieux Régner…

_Burgess_

Le traîneau du Père Noël arriva soudainement dans le ciel noir grâce au passage qu'avait formé une boule à neige. Nord, Jack, Fée et Sab se trouvaient dedans – Bunny s'étant échappé par ses terriers avant que Nord ait pu l'attraper et le jeter dans son traîneau.

Jack se pencha par-dessus le rebord du traîneau pour voir la ville, les lumières des maisons brillaient depuis plusieurs jours sans interruption, les adultes comme les enfants étant incapables de savoir s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit tant l'obscurité était intense. Le vent souffla les cheveux argentés du jeune homme qui pinça les lèvres, malgré que les enfants croient en eux et que le pouvoir qu'ils transmettent aux Gardiens est de nouveau en train d'affluer dans leurs corps, Jack et ses amis Gardiens pouvaient encore sentir la Peur dans l'atmosphère. Elle était palpable, la Peur des enfants et celle des adultes qui rendaient Pitch si puissant… L'ambiance était tellement angoissante que même les Gardiens ne réussissaient pas à ignorer leurs cœurs qui se serraient dans leurs poitrines…

Jack retourna auprès des trois autres Gardiens qui avaient tous un visage inquiet :

- On met en place le plan ?

Nord se tourna vers lui et acquiesça silencieusement.

Le plan. Leur seule chance de battre Pitch et ses acolytes. Le plan était simple, ils trouvaient Pitch puis Nord, Fée et Bunny s'occupaient des Cauchemars et des Leprechauns de Cimbaeth, Jack distrayait Pitch et Sab en profitait pour éclairer avec son sable doré le monde, pour faire disparaître le ciel noir – en espérant que cette dernière partie du plan fonctionne grâce au sable de Sab. Mais après maintes et maintes réflexions, ils en ont conclu que seul Sab, grâce à la Lumière qu'il apporte, pouvait effacer ce ciel sombre…

- Faisons atterrir le traîneau pour retrouver Bunny. Proposa Fée.

Nord fit claquer ses rênes et les rennes qui tiraient le traîneau magique s'ébrouèrent avant de descendre soudainement. Ils atterrirent dans l'un des nombreux parcs de Burgess où il y avait beaucoup d'espace. Ils descendirent du traîneau attendant que Bunny ne remonte à la surface par ses terriers mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'inquiétèrent.

Jack ne cessait de lancer des regards nerveux à la grande horloge de Burgess dont l'écran restait lumineux même dans la nuit la plus noire. Il fit une grimace et flotta jusqu'à ses amis :

- Ça fait un bon moment qu'on est arrivés ! Non pas que je m'inquiète pour Bunny, mais disons que j'envisage la possibilité qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

- Tu as raison, Jack. Cela fait trop longtemps, il aurait déjà dû arriver et nous retrouver. Confirma Fée, le visage angoissé.

Sab acquiesça vivement et d'un même mouvement, tous les trois se tournèrent vers Nord qui se frottait la barbe :

- C'est effectivement très étrange que Bunny mette tant de temps… On ne peut pas appliquer le plan sans lui et-

Soudain, des piaillements les firent se retourner, surtout Fée qui avait reconnu immédiatement la petite voix. Quenotte arriva soudain, virevolta autour de la tête de sa maîtresse en sifflant puis se stoppa, face à elle en couinant précipitamment. Le visage de la petite Fée des Dents n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la Peur et de la panique, sentiments qui ne tardèrent pas à se refléter sur celui de Fée. Ses plumes remuèrent fébrilement et elle se laissa lentement tomber au sol, à genoux, les yeux exorbités de terreur…

- Fée, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jack.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, l'air anéanti… Les Gardiens se regardèrent alors qu'elle relevait doucement son visage meurtri vers eux :

- Mes Fées… Le Palais est attaqué par les Cauchemars de Pitch, mais elles ne sont pas capturées, elles sont blessées et-

Sa voix s'entrecoupa et ses épaules se voûtèrent Les Gardiens se regardèrent à nouveau et l'expression de Nord d'abord surprise devient assurée. Il planta son épée dans la couche de neige, face à Fée qui sursauta et le regarda sans comprendre :

- Fée ! Tu dois aller aider tes Fées ! Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider dans ce combat-ci, mais tu ne peux pas les abandonner à leur sort !

- Mais.. Nord… Bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas ! La dernière bataille est bientôt, vous aurez besoin de moi !

- Pour l'instant, intervient Jack en s'accroupissant face à elle, ce sont tes Fées qui ont besoin de toi. On saura patienter et tenir tête à Pitch et ses alliés jusqu'à ce que tu aies sauvé tes Fées, ne t'en fais pas…

- Jack… Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard, bien qu'inquiet, tout de même soulagé et reconnaissant à Nord et Sab qui leva ses deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire pour l'encourager :

- Je reviens au plus vite ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'envola, lança un dernier signe de la main à ses amis puis partit à toute vitesse dans le ciel, accompagnée de Quenotte.

Jack se releva mais soudain, sans que le moindre son n'ait été entendu, ils se retournèrent en sentant une présence sombre derrière eux. Jack fronça les sourcils et serra son bâton dans ses mains, Nord récupéra son sabre planté et dégaina l'autre et enfin, Sab faisant apparaître ses fouets de sable.

Pitch avait ce petit sourire satisfait et victorieux sur son visage grisâtre. Il avait l'air apaisé et parfaitement confiant en sa très prochaine victoire. Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus lorsque son regard passa sur les trois seuls Gardiens présents et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux or et gris.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes que trois, où sont donc passés vos deux compagnons ? Le Lapin de Pâque et la Fée des Dents ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Pitch ! On sait que tu as envoyé des Cauchemars au Palais des Dents ! S'écria Nord.

- Ça pourrait bien être moi, effectivement… Acquiesça le croque mitaine.

Sab pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque la silhouette de Bunny apparut au-dessus de sa tête avec un point d'interrogation :

- Le Lapin de Pâques ? Questionna Pitch en haussant un sourcil.

Sab fronça les sourcils et le sourire de Pitch devient éblouissant, il aurait pu éclairer la ville entière si ses dents n'avaient pas été aussi pointues et sales :

- Oh, lui ? Il se pourrait, effectivement, que je sois également responsable de son sort.

- Son sort ? Répéta Nord en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant un pas en avant.

Ses joues devinrent rouges de colère et il remua ses épaules, les yeux exorbités :

- Qu'as-tu fait à Bunny ?! S'écria le russe.

Pitch secoua la main :

- Ne vous souciez donc pas de ce lapin en peluche, souciez-vous plutôt de vous.

- Nous ? Continua Nord.

Pitch claqua des doigts et soudain, des Cauchemars arrivèrent de partout, galopant et répandant leur sable noir, leurs yeux rouges reflétant une haine sans fin contre les Gardiens. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent à une quinzaine de mètres des trois Gardiens qui se collèrent les uns aux autres pour observer les Cauchemars qui les encerclaient… L'une des créatures s'approcha de Pitch en renâclant, il caressa l'encolure de la bête tout en gardant son regard satisfait sur les Gardiens :

- Oui. Souciez-vous de _votre_ sort, car bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous soucier de quoi que ce soit, _Gardiens_ ! Siffla-t-il.

Jack regarda toutes les créatures autour d'eux. Les Cauchemars frappaient le sol de leurs sabots, leurs lançaient des regards mauvais en renâclant et ils se retenaient manifestement de se jeter sur eux immédiatement. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, même pour eux trois réunis. Jamais Sab et Jack ne pourraient mettre à exécution leurs parties du plan…

- Oh non… Souffla Jack.

Nord et Sab lui lancèrent un regard inquisiteur alors qu'il lançait un regard rempli de colère à Pitch :

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était nous séparer pour pouvoir nous affaiblir !

Pitch sourit :

- Tu peux être intelligent quand tu le souhaites, Jack. Susurra le croque mitaine. Quel dommage que tu aies eu cet éclair de clairvoyance si tard ! Votre force, à vous, les Gardiens, repose chez les enfants et votre cohésion. Si je ne peux pas vous affaiblir grâce aux enfants, alors je m'en prendrais à votre petit groupe directement !

La même lueur que plus tôt brilla dans les yeux du croque mitaine qui sourit de satisfaction :

- Vous êtes tombés droits dans mon piège…

Jack fronça les sourcils et l'espace d'un instant, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Ni le ricanement de Pitch, aucun souffle de vent, les animaux de la forêt cessèrent tout bruit, les Cauchemars cessèrent de remuer et renâcler. Les trois Gardiens affrontèrent du regard Pitch qui souriait narquoisement.

- Attaquez-les ! Murmura Pitch, murmure qui sembla résonner dans ce silence angoissant.

Dans des cris et des sifflements de colère, les Cauchemars se jetèrent sur les trois Gardiens qui se préparèrent à la bataille.

_Terriers du Lapin de Pâques, quelques temps plus tôt…_

Bunny courrait frénétiquement, poussant le plus rapidement possible sur ses pattes, sa petite queue remuant sur son derrière à chaque fois qu'il bondissait sur les parois de ses terriers. Il soufflait doucement et une lueur de colère brillait dans son regard vert.

Après le départ de Jack O' Lantern, les Gardiens avaient établi leur plan d'attaque contre Pitch et alors que Nord entraînait tout le monde vers son engin de malheur – aussi appelé « traîneau » - Bunny avait reculé de quelques pas et avait tapoté le sol avant de sauter dans son terrier rassurant. Il rejoindrait les autres rapidement à Burgess, même s'il voulait faire un détour par son Domaine et récupérer d'autres œufs explosifs plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait déjà. Mais il était terriblement frustré, parce que l'avenir du monde, des enfants et des Gardiens allait bientôt se décider et leur meilleure chance de battre Pitch – alias Kiara - venait de se faire enlever par l'un des sbires de Pitch et allait être sauvée par un autre des anciens sbires de Pitch. Bunny ne faisait pas confiance à Jack O' Lantern – encore moins qu'à Jack, c'est dire ! Et même s'ils avaient terriblement besoin du bonhomme de neige dans leur combat contre Pitch, il aurait largement préféré que ce soit lui qui aille récupérer sa copine, comme ça, aucun risque qu'elle ne se retrouve définitivement prisonnière de Pitch – qui la détruirait et anéantirait Jack moralement par la même occasion.

Bientôt, il arriva à son grand Terrier et un sourire se dessina malgré tout en voyant l'étendue de verdures qui s'étalait devant lui… Il s'arrêta, se posant pour admirer le paysage. Si le monde devait disparaître, autant emmagasiner un maximum de beauté dans ses mirettes avant l'Apocalypse – c'est-à-dire la folie de Pitch and Co.

Il soupira en observant longuement les étendues d'herbe fraîche et douce, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur les collines. Certaines étaient entièrement recouvertes de pâquerettes, d'autres de coquelicots, d'autres encore laissaient quelques arbres fruitiers pousser des fruits gorgés de jus et aux saveurs exceptionnelles… Au loin, il pouvait voir la grande arche en forme d'œuf qui laissait entrapercevoir les séries de tunnels et de terriers qui menaient à chaque continent.

Mais soudain, il perdit son sourire. Il se redressa, remua les oreilles et renifla l'air. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se retourna pour voir tout autour de lui et réalisa soudain quelque chose, ses Gardes – les statues d'œufs de Pâques géants qui pouvaient changer d'humeur aussi facilement qu'en pivotant la partie supérieure de leurs corps de pierre – n'étaient pas là. Ils auraient dû l'accueillir, comme ils le faisaient tous le temps. Ils auraient dû réagir à l'arrivée de leur maître… Rien, personne. Mais ce qui l'avait fait réagir était le silence qui régnait. D'habitude, en plus des grincements de ses cerbères de pierre, il pouvait entendre le vent faire frémir l'herbe, les petites pattes de ses œufs gambadant qui couraient dans tous les sens… Mais rien du tout, aucun son, aucun souffle, aucune brise… Aucune vie.

Il cligna des yeux et son cœur se serra, quelque chose n'allait pas mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était l'absence de vie de son domaine. Lui qui était le Lapin de Pâques, le porteur du printemps, de vie et de renouveau dans le monde entier… Le manque de vie de son domaine le secouait au plus profond de son être… Le vent se leva et remua le pelage de Bunny, apportant à son museau des effluves des pommes et des framboises qui poussaient à l'Est de son domaine.

Il s'immobilisa en réalisant qu'une autre odeur, inhabituelle à celles des fruits de son verger venait d'arriver à son museau… Il se retourna mais soudain, il se retrouva projeté sur une dizaine de mètres par une force invisible qui venait de le heurter. Son souffle se retrouva coupé mais à peine respira-t-il à nouveau qu'il se relevait en bondissant et en dégainant ses deux boomerangs, observant les alentours mais personne. Il entendit un ricanement derrière lui et se retourna mais ne vit rien qu'une ombre passer devant lui. Il entendit à nouveau le petit rire derrière lui et se retourna mais à nouveau, seule une brise rapide lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de passer à toute vitesse près de lui.

Bunny détendit ses muscles et sourit narquoisement en fronçant les sourcils :

- Cimbaeth, je sais que c'est toi ! Montre-toi !

Un ricanement résonna derrière lui mais au même moment, d'autres éclats de rire retentirent sur ses côtés et devant lui. Bunny cligna des yeux, se demandant comment – malgré sa Supervitesse – il pouvait être à plusieurs endroits à la fois… La réponse à sa question silencieuse ne se fit pas attendre puisque d'un coup, une silhouette verte passa à toute vitesse devant lui et s'arrêta en gloussant.

Bunny vit un Leprechaun. Mais ce n'était pas Cimbaeth. L'instant d'après, tous les Leprechauns couraient à toute vitesse et apparaissaient autour de Bunny qui se retrouva avec six petits bonhommes roux habillés de vert. Le Leprechaun face à lui sourit narquoisement et fit une révérence au Lapin de Pâques :

- Messire lapin ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer et surtout, de pouvoir vous détruire sur ordre de notre bon maître Cimbaeth !

Il partit dans un fou rire, suivi de ses compagnons. Bunny était courageux, intrépide et avait un sale caractère mais il était obligé d'admettre une chose : il ne pouvait pas battre un Leprechaun. Six relevait de l'impossible !

Mais Bunny n'était pas une mauviette et était loin de s'admettre battu aussi facilement – surtout que ces sales petits bonhommes venaient de se moquer de lui. Il poussa un grand cri de guerre et lança un premier boomerang qui surprit et assomma deux Leprechauns qui ne faisaient que rire après avoir vu la tête du lapin géant. L'arme faisait son tour habituel et en attendant son retour, Bunny attrapa un œuf explosif à la ceinture en travers de son torse et le lança aux créatures irlandaises face à lui. Si deux n'eurent pas le réflexe de fuir un œuf peinturluré qui avait l'air inoffensif, le Leprechaun qui avait fait la révérence et semblait le plus malin de tous partit à toute vitesse au loin. Le nuage de fumée déclenché par l'explosion s'évapora et les deux Leprechauns s'effondrèrent sur le sol comme des poupées de chiffon, yeux exorbités, grands sourires de fous et surtout, les vêtements et les visages noirs de suie et légèrement fumants...

Ces Leprechauns rappelaient à Bunny les lutins de Nord et même s'il se fichait du sort des « chapeaux pointus » comme les appelait le Père Noël, il avait vu Jack jouer suffisamment de tours à ces petites créatures pour savoir comment appréhender les Leprechauns. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Il leva son boomerang mais le cinquième du groupe utilisa sa Supervitesse pour lui foncer dessus et le projeter à plusieurs mètres comme précédemment. Bunny lâcha son boomerang qui rebondit à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le Lapin de Pâques jura et se releva rapidement en voyant que son adversaire était plus occupé à rire qu'à réellement le combattre. Il aperçut un petit point noir au loin qui s'approchait et le lapin sourit en entendant le flap-flap familier du retour de son boomerang lancé plus tôt. Boomerang qui frappa la tête du Leprechaun qui riait sans s'arrêter depuis tout à l'heure. Le boomerang retourna dans la patte de Bunny qui vit la créature cesser tout mouvement, son sourire idiot encore collé au visage avant de lentement basculer face contre terre… Bunny retourna récupérer son deuxième boomerang qui avait volé mais fit volte-face en entendant un bruit derrière lui et il vit le dernier Leprechaun, celui qui lui avait fait une révérence ironique. Il avait l'air en colère et avait ses petites mains posées sur les hanches, souhaitant sans doute surplomber Bunny mais il le dépassait largement de plus d'un mètre…

- Tu as peut-être pu berner et assommer mes compagnons mais je ne suis pas aussi dupe ! Et moi, contrairement à eux, j'ai des pouvoirs !

- Des pouvoirs ? Et quoi ? Faire apparaître un arc-en-ciel, c'est ça ? Ironisa Bunny en s'esclaffant.

Le petit roux fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

- Un.. trèfle ? Fi Bunny en se demandant s'il devait avoir de la peine pour le Leprechaun ou se mettre à lui rire au nez.

- Non, pas un simple trèfle. Un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

- Un trèfle, quoi…

- Pas n'importe quel trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Il planta son regard brun dans celui vert de Bunny :

- L'arme face à laquelle tu t'abaisseras !

Bunny haussa un sourcil mais loin de se décourager, le Leprechaun mit la petite plante au creux de ses mains potelées et souffla dedans. Un silence s'imposa où Bunny se demanda si ça serait poli de partir en ignorant la créature irlandaise et revenir s'en débarrasser plus tard mais à peine bougea-t-il la patte pour avancer que la terre se mit à remuer. Il cessa tout mouvement en lançant des regards inquiets au sol en remuant ses boomerangs, prêt à les lancer contre ce qui pourrait sortir du sol. Mais soudain, avec une violence inouïe, une plante sortit de terre à toute vitesse et Bunny recula en bondissant de surprise. Il ouvrit grands les babines en voyant la plante qui venait de sortir de terre et la vitesse à laquelle elle grandissait. Un énorme trèfle à quatre feuilles haut comme cinq yétis, entouré de lianes qui semblaient être des serpents qui se remuaient dans tous les sens, claquant les unes contre les autres. Bunny ouvrit grands les yeux alors que la plante semblait prendre vie. Une liane s'élança vers lui si vite qu'il ne la vit que lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa autour de sa cheville. Il tenta d'utiliser son boomerang mais déjà, Bunny était traîné sur le sol puis jeté dans les airs, remué entre toutes les lianes qui semblaient essayer de l'immobiliser. Il lâcha ses boomerangs malgré lui sous la violence des secousses. Il attrapa ses deux œufs explosifs et les lança contre la plante géante mais elle vibra de colère en sifflant d'agacement, pas plus touchée que ça. Bunny se mit à être balancé, tête en bas juste au-dessus de la plante. Son vertige en plus des ballottements qu'il avait réussis à plus ou moins ignorer jusqu'à présent, commencèrent à le rendre nauséeux… Le traîneau, à côté, c'était de la gnognotte…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que les lianes le lâchèrent et qu'il tomba droit vers les quatre feuilles du trèfle. Il atterrit sur la surface des énormes feuilles, aussi grandes que des matelas. Il cessa de respirer en sentant que plus rien ne bougeait. Il regarda le sol qui semblait si loin et tenta un mouvement mais d'un coup, la plante sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur et les quatre feuilles s'élevèrent en frissonnant et s'abattirent autour de Bunny qui avait un visage effrayé. Elles l'entourèrent et bientôt, le trèfle à quatre feuilles était devenu une longue tige entourée de lianes avec une sorte d'énorme bulbe vert qui gardait prisonnier le Lapin de Pâques…

_Burgess_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Jack O' Lantern et Kiara, chevauchant leur cheval-zombie-volant étaient arrivés à Burgess et ils cherchaient des yeux le combat qui avait dû commencer depuis un moment maintenant… Mais rien. Le calme plat. Personne n'osait sortir dans la rue à cause du ciel d'encre, seules les lumières des maisons semblaient indiquer une quelconque activité dans la ville…

Ils passèrent au-dessus de la maison des Bennett et Kiara soupira de soulagement :

- Au moins, Jamie et Sophie sont sains et saufs…

- Mouais, si tu veux mon avis, dès qu'ils entendront le combat, ils se précipiteront droit vers la mort !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il sourit :

- Je me ferais une joie de les accueillir parmi mes soldats fantômes !

- N'y pense même pas, imbécile ! Crétin ! Navet de-

- Avant de continuer de m'insulter, la coupa-t-il, tu ferais mieux de regarder par là-bas.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Un parc, un peu en retrait du centre-ville et des habitations. Elle frissonna. Elle voyait d'ici le traîneau du Père-Noël mais surtout, la masse noire et grouillante des Cauchemars, parfois illuminés par le reflet d'un sabre, de coups de fouets de sables dorés ou d'éclats de givre… Elle déglutit et son regard se remplit de haine en voyant la silhouette à présent familière de Pitch, qui observait la scène un peu plus loin.

- Droit vers Pitch, Jack.

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux :

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. C'est lui que je veux affronter.

- Entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a une différence, Kiara. Laisse Jack combattre Pitch, il est plus puissant que toi et-

- Le navet. Je ne compte pas discuter avec toi pendant des lustres ! Mène-moi à Pitch immédiatement !

Jack fit une petite moue et tapota l'encolure de sa monture qui se mit à galoper droit vers la scène de combat.

Du côté de Pitch, il observait avec une allégresse déconcertante les Gardiens lutter vaillamment contre ses Cauchemars. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille, pas à trois contre des dizaines de ses créatures… Il sourit de triomphe, savourant déjà sa victoire quand il aperçut dans le ciel noir une tâche plus clair et verdâtre. Il tourna son visage gris vers Jack O' Lantern et Kiara qui volaient droit vers lui. Une haine pure et une colère dévastatrice assombrirent son visage déjà obscur. Il leva le bras et six Cauchemars délaissèrent le combat contre les Gardiens pour s'envoler vers Jack O' Lantern et Kiara. Deux traîtres qui méritaient une seule et unique chose : disparaître.

Jack et Kiara se raidirent en voyant les Cauchemars voler droit vers eux. L'Esprit d'Halloween posa ses pieds sur le dos de son cheval qui hennit en voyant les chevaux ennemis voler droit vers eux. Une flamme apparut dans la main de Jack et il fronça les sourcils, attendant le bon moment pour lancer son mur de feu contre les créatures. Lorsque le premier Cauchemars approcha d'eux, il ouvrit grand sa paume qui lança un mur de flammes contre les deux premières créatures qui cabrèrent en arrière, hurlant leur douleur avant de disparaître, le sable noir tombant en petits grains jusqu'au sol. Il sauta en voyant un troisième Cauchemar l'approcher en hennissant de fureur contre celui qui avait détruit ses compagnons et Jack le détruisit en volant à toute vitesse droit vers lui, le réduisant en un nuage de sable noir.

- Kiara ! Pars pendant que je fais une distraction ! S'écria-t-il en faisant face à deux Cauchemars qui hennir de rage.

- Quoi ? Glapit-elle.

Mais le cheval zombie obéit à son maître et plongea vers le sol où Pitch observait le combat aérien avec une inquiétude grandissante. Kiara jura et essaya de s'accrocher à la crinière du cheval mort mais la chair en décomposition se détacha des vertèbres et Kiara lâcha avec dégoût les bouts de chair et de poils avant de frissonner et de se frotter vigoureusement les mains contre son jean. Soudain, elle entendit un hennissement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le troisième Cauchemar qui fonçait droit sur elle. Problème : elle n'avait ni arme, ni moyen de défense contre lui.

Le sol et Pitch étaient de plus en plus prêts et Kiara commençait à croire qu'il lui serait possible d'atterrir dans la neige avant que le cheval de sable noir ne l'attrape mais ce dernier accéléra et au lieu d'attraper Kiara, il dépassa sa version fantôme qui s'ébroua et tenta de freiner mais les deux créatures se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre pour se battre. Kiara tomba vers le sol et ferma les yeux en sentant qu'elle percutait violemment le sol. Heureusement, elle était tombée d'une petite hauteur mais elle fut incapable de respirer jusqu'à ce que le froid ne lui rappelle où elle se trouvait. Elle voulut se relever mais soudain, un pied se posa sur sa poitrine et l'empêcha de bouger et de respirer.

Kiara ouvrit de grands yeux rageurs en direction de Pitch qui la regardait avec dédain. Elle attrapa le pied du croque mitaine pour essayer de le faire partir mais il était plus fort qu'elle :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais on dirait ma petite fille. La traîtresse.

- Je ne suis pas une traîtresse ! Je n'ai jamais été de ton côté, Pitch ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Mais tu as beau lutté contre notre lien de parenté, tu es tout de même sortie du domaine de Némésis, ce qui veut bien dire que tu es une créature des Ténèbres…

Kiara serra les dents et Pitch sourit :

- Malgré tes yeux argentés, tu restes la même. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Tout comme tu ne peux rien faire contre moi !

- Ah ! Tu crois ça ?!

- Bien sûr, regarde-toi. Si faible, si petite… Si _humaine_. Tu as beau avoir sauvé _temporairement_ tes amis Gardiens, ce ciel noir est toujours là et continue de drainer petit à petit tout ce en quoi croient les enfants… Bientôt, très bientôt, toi et tes amis Gardiens auront disparus grâce à mes Cauchemars et puis, tout ce pour quoi ils œuvrent : l'Émerveillement, les Souvenirs, les Rêves, les Espoirs et le Jeu, disparaîtront des cœurs des enfants… Et là, je régnerais enfin sur le monde !

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Kiara se sentit bouillir de rage :

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends Pitch ?! Jamais je ne te laisserais faire une telle chose ! Jamais !

- Et tu crois pouvoir m'affronter ?!

- Tu m'as tout pris ! C'est à cause de toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, jamais je n'aurais vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu ! Jamais je n'aurais eu ces pouvoirs réveillés ! Jamais je n'aurais perdu tout ce en quoi je commençais à croire à nouveau, j'avais une famille et quelqu'un sur qui veiller ! Mais en me tuant, tu m'as tout pris ! Et crois-moi, tu me le paieras, Pitch !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudain, un grand rayon glacé le projeta à des dizaines de mètres de là. Kiara respira à nouveau et fut relevée par Jack qui venait de la sauver. Il attrapa son visage et plongea son regard bleu et inquiet dans celui argenté de Kiara :

- Kiara ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Jack !

Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du garçon qui la serra contre lui le plus fort possible avant de l'écarter et de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le navet et Némésis ?

- Le navet m'a sauvée, et Némésis est hors jeu pour un bon bout de temps !

Elle tourna son visage vers Pitch qui se relevait faiblement :

- Il faut affronter Pitch ! Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne-

Elle lança un regard vers le combat que menaient Nord et Sab contre les Cauchemars… L'espace d'un instant, elle fut incapable de respirer et Jack fit une grimace en comprenant à quoi elle pensait…

- Mais.. Fée… Et Bunny ? Souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda Jack en quête d'une réponse et le visage sombre qu'il avait la fit frissonner de terreur.

- Le Palais des Dents a été attaqué, Fée y est allée pour aider ses Fées. Quant à Bunny, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis qu'il est parti par ses terriers…

- Jack.. que.. que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête :

- À seulement trois, on ne peut pas affronter les Cauchemars, Pitch et faire disparaître ce ciel noir. Surtout que Cimbaeth est toujours hors de vue… Si seulement Bunny ou Fée étaient là, on pourrait-

- Je vais les chercher ! S'écria Kiara.

- Quoi ? Glapit-il en relevant un visage surpris vers elle.

- Je.. je voulais affronter Pitch mais..

Elle secoua la tête et ses boucles noires dansèrent autour de son visage.

- Je ne peux rien faire, la colère m'aveugle trop… Et même si je déteste l'admettre, le navet a raison : je suis trop faible pour affronter Pitch. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, Jack…

Il se sentit revigoré de savoir qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle releva le visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack :

- Alors je vais aller aider Bunny pour qu'il vienne vous aider, et ensuite Fée ! Si je peux récupérer Cupidon ou le navet au passage, je les ferais venir également ! Mes pouvoirs ne valent rien pour un combat, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est défendre… Je.. je suis désolée Jack, je.. je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ça… Je-

- Chuuut..

Il posa son front contre le sien et ils fermèrent les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, ils se perdirent dans leur monde à eux où il n'y avait ni combat, ni menace imminente de fin du monde… Ils étaient tous les deux, sans rien d'autre autour :

- Ce que tu fais est incroyable… Si tu ramènes ne serait-ce que Bunny, on aura une chance de pouvoir lutter contre Pitch…

- Jack… Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Kiara…

Elle cligna des yeux, luttant contre les larmes d'émotion qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues :

- Et moi, en toi.. Chuchota-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards renfermaient tout, par un regard, ils pouvaient tout se dire… Jack se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais soudain, un craquement de branche derrière eux les firent se retourner. Jack leva son bâton et détruisit un Cauchemar mais cela avait attiré l'attention des autres créatures sur eux… Jack se positionna devant Kiara et la poussa en arrière :

- Tu dois partir, maintenant ! Vas-y Kiara !

- Mais ! Je ne peux utiliser mon pouvoir de Téléportation uniquement vers des endroits que je connais, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le Domaine de Bunny !

Un peu plus loin, Nord réduisit en poussière deux Cauchemars avec des coups de sabres et ayant entendu des bribes de la conversation, il se retourna vers Jack et Kiara :

- Kiara ! Attrape ! Hurla-t-il.

Il prit dans sa poche une boule à neige qu'il lança le plus fort possible vers les deux adolescents avant de se retourner et de donner un coup de sabre à un Cauchemar qui se retrouva en poussière.

La boule à neige vola au-dessus des Cauchemars et Kiara recula de quelques pas pour l'attraper. Elle la remua en pensant à Bunny et vit des œufs de Pâques apparaître dans l'image.

Jack lança des rayons frigorifiant à deux Cauchemars et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule :

- Kiara ! Sois prudente !

- Toi aussi, Jack ! Je te promets de te sauver, Jack ! Lança-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en se rappelant du moment où Jack, affaibli par le ciel noir, menaçait de disparaître et où Kiara s'était lancée dans son combat contre le navet avant de ramener l'Innocence aux enfants.

- Je crois en toi… Dit-il simplement.

Mais soudain, un Cauchemar se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol :

- Jack ! Hurla Kiara.

- Pars ! Kiara, pars ! Hurla Jack en tentant de repousser la créature avec son bâton.

Elle tenta un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta. Elle serra si fort la boule à neige qu'elle se mit à trembler et ses jointures blanchirent mais avant de penser plus longtemps à ce qu'elle devait faire, un autre Cauchemar apparut et lui lança un regard rouge et mauvais. Elle étouffa un cri, de rage et de Peur. Rage parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Jack et de Peur parce que l'horrible créature se mettait à la poursuivre.

Elle se mit à courir et le Cauchemar galopa derrière elle, hurlant à l'en faire se boucher les oreilles. Kiara trébucha mais se redressa avant de se jeter au sol pour éviter le Cauchemar. Parti dans son élan, il continua et Kiara se retourna pour partir en courant dans un autre sens. Elle remua à nouveau la boule à neige, vérifia que la destination était la bonne et la lança devant elle si fort qu'elle explosa à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Elle jura en accélérant alors que le Cauchemar fonçait vers elle. Il siffla et elle vit du coin de l'œil la créature sur sa gauche qui fonçait droit sur elle. Il allait la cueillir quand elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. À encore trois ou quatre mètres de l'ouverture du passage, elle sauta au travers et le Cauchemar ne cueillit rien d'autre que de l'air. Le passage se referma immédiatement après Kiara et le Cauchemar, comme Pitch plus loin, étouffèrent des grognements rageur.

* * *

_J'espère que malgré le temps qu'il a mis à arriver, vous avez aimé ! :D_

_Cupy sera de retour au prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_Prochain chapitre posté lundi, soit dans l'après-midi soit en soirée. Ou le soir, tard ! ^^"_

_J'attends vos reviews ! ;)_


	34. Libération du Domaine de Pâques

_Voilà le chapitre ! Pour une fois, je suis en avance ! XD Pour le Domaine de Bunny, je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait alors je l'ai appelé "Domaine de Pâques". Pas très original, m'enfin ... Ah ! Et je viens de passer les **10 000 vues** ! :D_

_**Amazone** : Ahah ! Une petite remarque, les Leprechauns sont irlandais et pas hollandais... Mais sinon, je ne trouve pas avoir une si grande imagination que ça, après tout, le trèfle est un symbole du Leprechaun (puisque dans le film, Sab montre un trèfle à quatre feuilles et que Fée propose le nom du Leprechaun (en vo, en vf ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de traduire par "farfadet" qui est complètement faux !)) Sinon, merci pour le talent et non, malheureusement je ne suis pas encore auteure. Mais je compte publier un livre donc, je vous tiendrais au courant sur ! XD_

_**Nawell** : Je suis contente que les descriptions sont mieux maintenant ! :D Je ne sais pas si tu es la seule à penser que Jack OL et Kiara soient si liés mais en tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi ! ;) Tant mieux si l'arme est bien trouvée ! :P On en a un petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre ! ;) Pour Bunny, je sais que je suis sadique mais JAMAIS je ne pourrais lui faire du mal, en tout cas, un mal irréversible ! :P Moi aussi j'ai pensé au haricot et au géant - mais le trèfle est un peu moins grand que le haricot ! Tu vois, le jour de la St Valentin, je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder autour de moi en me demandant si j'allais voir un mini rappeur rouge passer en volant ! XD D'ailleurs à un moment, j'ai sorti un truc idiot à une amie "Mais Cupidon c'est aussi St Valentin" elle m'a regardé avec de gros yeux et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la seule à penser ça à cause de ma fanfic... Pour Jack et Kiara, j'ai trouvé une chanson qui leur correspond trop, mais je la garde pour le moment et l'utiliserais plus tard ! Pour Kiara, elle n'a pas vraiment une baisse de confiance en elle mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas battre Pitch avec ses pouvoirs, elle a des pouvoirs défensifs, pas offensifs. Alors plutôt que d'embêter les Gardiens, elle essaie d'être utile... ;)_

_**Lena** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la bataille mais je pense que tu vas moins aimé celle qui suit. Y'a pas vraiment de bataille digne de ce nom, plus une grande manipulation ! ;) J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : Je suis d'accord avec toi... J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de moins en moins bien, ça me fait peur ! T.T Mais par contre, ce n'est pas Cimbaeth le Leprechaun. Cimbaeth est ailleurs, vous saurez où après ! ;) Pour mes bacs blancs, merci de poser la question, je pense avoir réussi mais je ne suis pas sûre. :) Il faudra que je commence la fanfic "The Blue Fairy" mais y a-t-il une histoire d'Amour ? :P_

_**Shiro** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé l'action de ce chapitre, mais par contre tu risques d'être déçu avec le 34... _

_**Tsuki** : Tant mieux si tu as été dégoûtée par l'étalon-zombie ! :D Ahah, Pitch est irrécupérable, dans le prochain chapitre il en remettra une couche... XD Mais je doute qu'un Cauchemar ait attendu qu'ils se soient embrassés pour attaquer ! ;) Apparemment, tu es la seule pour l'instant à trouver les arcs-en-ciels menaçants, et ce n'était pas ironique ! XD _

_**Fan** : Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes tant ma fanfic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;)_

_**Tessa** : Tu n'as pas fait de review mais c'était pour te dire d'être attentive parce que j'ai utilisé quelques mots de ton défi. Même si après coup, je doute qu'il y ait le moindre sens..._

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXIV : Libération du Domaine de Pâques

_Burgess_

Un petit garçon d'à peu près cinq ans, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, habillé étrangement – une tenue de rappeur dans les tons de rouge, blanc et rose avec des cœurs ridicules collés de partout – était étendu dans une ruelle sombre. Il cligna des yeux et regarda le ciel noir d'encre au-dessus de lui, cherchant des étoiles ou la lune mais rapidement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le sort de Pitch n'était toujours pas brisé. Il bougea légèrement et une grimace de douleur le força à fermer à nouveau les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il perçut au loin des bruits de combat, les sifflements des Cauchemars, le son des attaques de Jack ou Sab et le chuintement de leur disparition en sable noir…

Cupidon, l'Esprit de l'Amour se força à se redresser en grognant, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il flottait tranquillement dans les rues de Burgess, étant enfin sorti de sa cachette – il avait été sauvagement attaqué par Jack O' Lantern, après tout. Il avait cherché les Gardiens et Kiara quelque part mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que quelqu'un le suivait. Dans un élan de courage, il partit le plus vite possible en volant jusqu'à la rue la plus éclairée de la ville mais la silhouette l'avait suivi. Il avait lancé un regard derrière lui en couinant mais ne voyant personne, il s'était complètement retourné. Il soupira de soulagement et s'apprêtait à repartir quand, en se retournant, il vit Némésis avec un sourire mauvais. Il poussa un hurlement de fille et sauta en arrière :

- Surprise… Avait-elle sifflé.

Il attrapa une flèche, prêt à tirer mais elle leva son bras et une brume noire se jeta sur lui. Il lutta mais après, plus rien.

Elle avait sans doute traîné Cupidon jusqu'à un endroit où aucun Gardien ne pourrait le trouver et avait récupéré son arc pour attirer Kiara dans son piège.

Cupidon se mit à flotter et constata avec bonheur que son carquois rempli de flèches était dans son dos, puis il eut un petit rire supérieur et fit apparaître un arc dans sa main :

- Pfff ! Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais qu'un seul arc, Némésis ?

Il partit dans un fou rire mais soudain, une masse sombre atterrit brusquement sur le toit de l'immeuble près de lui et il poussa une nouvelle fois un cri suraigu de fille. Lorsque Cupidon réalisa que la masse ne bougeait pas et ne représentait aucun danger imminent, il flotta doucement jusqu'au toit. Il s'approcha de la personne retournée face contre le toit, fissuré dont quelques pierres tombaient par moments jusqu'au sol. Cupidon secoua son arc, prêt à tirer _au cas où_ :

- Hé oh .. on est en vie là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant la tête avec le bout de son arc.

La silhouette se releva brusquement en grognant et Cupidon poussa un nouveau un cri de fillette terrorisé :

- Arrêtez de me faire peur tous ! Je vais jamais tenir la nuit sinon ! Mon cœur va finir par lâcher !

- Lâche-moi, le bourreau des cœurs ! Maugréa la silhouette.

Cupidon s'accrocha à son arc en frissonnant de terreur et vit Jack O' Lantern se relever en s'époussetant. Il passa devant Cupidon qui frémit et manqua de défaillir, Jack l'ignora et regarda le ciel :

- Tsss… Ils ont fui ces saletés de Cauchemars ! Bougonna-t-il.

Il lança un regard à la chose flottante qui venait de couiner :

- Cupidon ? T'es en vie, tiens ?

- Pour l'instant … Croassa-t-il en s'accrochant désespérément à son arc.

Jack sourit narquoisement en comprenant la raison de sa terreur :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

Cupidon lui lança un regard surpris :

- Pour l'instant, du moins… Ajouta Jack à mi-voix.

Cupidon faillit tomber en arrière mais Jack O' Lantern se frotta les bras et les épaules :

- Pfff… Je déteste me blesser en étant mort, ça fait terriblement mal. C'est idiot d'ailleurs, si je suis mort, pourquoi je devrais souffrir ?

Il regarda Cupidon en quête de réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules, frissonnant de terreur :

- Pou.. pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Calme-toi, joli cœur, je ne suis plus du côté de Pitch.

- Parce que si c'est pour mieux me torturer après, je-

Cupidon cligna des yeux et fixa longuement Jack qui semblait des plus blasé :

- Un instant, répète !

- Je ne suis plus du côté de Pitch. Répéta patiemment Jack.

Cupidon soupira de soulagement :

- Oh ! Génial ! Je dois t'avouer que ça m'arrange bien parce qu'après t'avoir transpercé la main avec une de mes flèches, j'étais un peu-

- Oui, d'ailleurs, parlons-en ! S'écria Jack en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ou faire, tu sais !

Jack roula des yeux et regarda la scène de bataille près de la forêt :

- Tu vas aller aider les Gardiens, non ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Heu.. je ferais de mon mieux, du moins…

- Cool.

- Un instant ! Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, Kiara vient de partir par une boule à neige et vu que c'est la seule personne que je veux aider je ne vais pas me reprendre des coups ou souffrir pour rien.

- Mais .. mais .. mais ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner les Gardiens comme ça ! S'écria Cupidon.

- Bah, je les abandonne pas ! Pas vraiment, puisque je t'envoie sur le front !

- Quoi ? Glapit Cupidon.

- Allez, Cupy, tu peux le faire !

Jack lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit voler sur quelques mètres et lorsqu'il se retourna, Jack O' Lantern avait déjà disparu.

- Lâche ! Peureux ! Nah ! S'écria Cupidon avant de tirer la langue. Et mon nom c'est Cupidon d'abord !

Seul le silence lui répondit et il lança un regard nerveux au combat qui faisait rage. Il vit Jack voler dans les airs et lancer un rayon frigorifiant. Cupidon frissonna et serra son arc dans sa petite main d'enfant :

- Bon, ben, quand il faut y aller… GERONIMOOOOOOO ! Hurla-t-il en levant son arc.

Et il partit à toute vitesse vers le combat, continuant de crier son cri de guerre et insultant les Cauchemars au passage.

Du côté des combattants, que ce soit les Gardiens, les Cauchemars ou Pitch, tous cessèrent tout mouvement en voyant une flèche rouge et rose, pleine de cœurs lancer des flèches aux premiers Cauchemars qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Sans oublier ses petits cris :

- Prenez ça, sales Cauchemars ! Bachi-bouzouk ! Hurluberlu ! Ornithorynque ! Zygomatique ! Gorgonzola ! Boustrophédon ! Cuculle !

Il lançait des flèches aux Cauchemars qui tombaient en sable. Jack cligna des yeux et se pencha vers Sab qui avait la bouche grande ouverte :

- C'est censé être des insultes ? Demanda l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Le Marchand de Sable se contenta de hausser les épaules, incapable de répondre… Soudain, le presque silence fut brisé par Nord qui poussa un cri de guerre russe avant de repartir détruire les Cauchemars. Jack sourit et repartit à son tour dans la bataille, avec Sab.

Pitch frémit de colère et soudain, se rendant compte qu'avec l'arrivée impromptue de Cupidon, les Gardiens prenaient du terrain sur ses précieux Cauchemars, il serra les poings. Pitch leva le bras et ses yeux brillèrent de rage :

- Vous ne battrez pas mes Cauchemars aussi facilement ! Hurla-t-il.

Soudain, tout autour de la ville, une vague noire et grouillante de Cauchemars arriva droit vers eux. Jack, Sab et Nord se rejoignirent, dos contre dos, observant la masse arrivant en sifflant furieusement. Cupidon continuait de voler en cercle au-dessus d'eux, lançant des flèches et ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il arrivait une telle quantité de nouveaux Cauchemars…

Nord serra les poignées de ses sabres, Jack resserra son emprise sur son bâton et Sab fit une petite moue pour se donner du courage…

- Espérons que Kiara réussisse à sauver Bunny… Maugréa Nord.

- Elle y arrivera. Affirma Jack en zieutant les nouveaux ennemis qui arrivaient.

_Domaine de Pâques_

Kiara poussa un cri en réalisant qu'elle venait d'atterrir en haut d'une colline qu'elle dégringola immédiatement après. Elle poussa un grognement en s'immobilisant et se redressa en maugréant des insultes contre les passages qui la faisaient toujours atterrir sur des collines. Évidemment, cette colline-là était bien plus confortable que celle de Némésis, avec l'herbe verte et grasse. Mais elle avait quand même mal au dos.

Elle se releva en enlevant les bouts d'herbe de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements et observa autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des collines verdoyantes et un ciel bleu – apparemment, ici, la magie de Pitch n'avait aucune emprise. Elle remonta la colline au plus vite et une fois en haut, elle poussa un cri de surprise et un peu de peur…

Elle vit une vallée entière parsemée de trèfles géants dont les feuilles s'étaient rassemblées pour former une sorte de bulbe. Apparemment, ces trèfles gardaient quelque chose captif à l'intérieur du bulbe. Elle lança un regard derrière elle et vit à nouveau une grande vallée et au loin, un autre trèfle. Mais ce trèfle-là était tout seul.

- Bunny… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons vers ce trèfle unique mais une hésitation l'arrêta. Elle lança un regard à la vallée de trèfles derrière elle et elle finit par descendre la colline du côté de ces trèfles-là. Elle descendit le plus vite possible et s'approche des immenses plantes qui la surplombaient largement. Elle se sentait toute petite face à ces végétaux surnaturels… Elle observa attentivement le bulbe et réalisa avec stupeur qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte d'œuf géant. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha mais soudain, une sorte de liane surgit de nulle part et essaya de l'attraper. Elle bondit sur le côté et recula aussi sec hors d'atteinte des lianes qui commençaient à grouiller autour de la tige du trèfle.

- Si seulement j'avais ma dague… Grogna-t-elle.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des éléments naturels. Le site était magnifique, les collines d'herbe verte, les fleurs multicolores, les arbres et les rivières de peintures aux nuances magnifiques… Tout ici respirait la vie et le printemps. Tout sauf ces trèfles étranges qui emprisonnaient des œufs géants…

Kiara était obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, sans arme, elle ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de ces trèfles géants. Mais que faire dans ce cas ?

Elle s'assit au pied de la colline pour réfléchir. D'où venaient ces trèfles ? Si elle ne pouvait pas détruire ces trèfles, alors il faudrait qu'elle s'attaque à la source…

- Voyons.. Murmura-t-elle. Qui peut faire apparaître des trèfles géants ?

Elle se remémora les alliés de Pitch et se releva brusquement. Après Jack O' Lantern, Fau et Némésis, il n'en restait qu'un : Cimbaeth, le Leprechaun. Elle tenta de faire un point sur ce qu'elle savait de lui. Il pouvait courir à toute vitesse et les Leprechaun avaient la possibilité de faire apparaître des arcs-en-ciel, ils adoraient l'or et avaient de très mauvais goûts vestimentaires… Mais comment pouvait-elle venir à bout d'un bonhomme super rapide au point qu'elle soit incapable de le voir ?

Elle remonta la colline et regarda au loin le trèfle géant qui devait contenir Bunny. Elle allait devoir être maligne, mais heureusement pour elle, la manipulation était l'un de ses plus grands dons…

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible droit vers le trèfle.

Au bout de longues minutes de course, elle ralentit et fit le tour pour pouvoir observer la scène. Elle alla se cacher derrière des rochers et des buissons pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Cinq Leprechauns étaient étendus sur le sol, un peu plus loin il y avait le trèfle géant mais surtout, ce qu'elle remarqua fut les deux boomerangs de Bunny sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Elle se serait bien jetée dessus s'il n'y avait pas eu un sixième Leprechaun qui récupérait les pièces d'or chez ses camarades. Elle fronça les sourcils et il fit briller quelques pièces dans sa main en rigolant joyeusement :

- Ah ah ! Je n'aurais qu'à accuser le lapin de ce vol, hein ! De toute façon, vu votre échec lamentable, Cimbaeth vous fera payer ! Hihihihi !

Kiara l'examina et constata que ce n'était pas Cimbaeth mais un autre Leprechaun. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Cimbaeth était loin, très loin, d'ici. Le petit être roux attrapa quelque chose sur la poche de sa veste et le leva haut, Kiara manqua d'étouffer un cri en voyant un trèfle à quatre feuilles :

- Aaaaah… Dire que le porteur du printemps s'est fait emprisonné par une plante, quelle ironie ! Les Leprechauns ont été trop souvent sous-estimés. Cimbaeth a bien fait de s'allier à Pitch, comme ça, nous pouvons prouver à tout le monde que nous sommes bien plus puissants que ce que ces imbéciles pensaient !

Kiara se mordit la lèvre. Aucun doute que ce petit trèfle était à l'origine des prisons de Bunny et de ses œufs géants. Si seulement elle pouvait récupérer ce trèfle…

Elle attrapa un caillou et le jeta le plus fort possible de l'autre côté du trèfle de Bunny, le caillou rebondit et fit suffisamment de bruit pour alerter le petit Leprechaun qui perdit son sourire et alla vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. Kiara sourit de satisfaction et plongea vers le deux boomerangs qu'elle cala dans son jean, elle allait repartir se cacher quand elle aperçut une dague accrochée à la hanche de l'un des petits êtres roux. Pour lui, c'était sans doute une épée mais il était si petit que pour elle, c'était une longue dague. Elle l'attrapa et allait retourner dans sa cachette quand elle sentit un souffle de vent près d'elle et l'instant d'après, le Leprechaun se tenait devant elle, poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncés :

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là et que viens-tu de faire ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle fut tellement décontenancée par ses questions qu'elle manqua de rire :

- Non, sérieux ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? S'exclama-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je devrais ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil épais.

- Pour sûr ! Je suis la petite fille de Pitch !

Il cligna des yeux et se frotta sa petite barbe rousse. Kiara se tendit et il la zieuta longuement :

- Ah bon ? Au début de l'alliance avec Pitch, notre maître Cimbaeth nous avait bien dit qu'il était question de sa petite fille mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite… Notre maître ne nous dit pas grand-chose…

Kiara cligna des yeux et eut un grand sourire émerveillé que le Leprechaun prit pour un signe d'amitié ou d'alliance :

- Oh, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Mais nous sommes en train de battre les Gardiens !

- C'était le but, cependant cela ne m'indique pas pourquoi tu es ici !

- Ce que je fais ici ? Ah.. heu.. Pitch m'a envoyée vérifier l'état du Lapin de Pâques.

- Emprisonné. Comme prévu. Tu peux repartir maintenant.

- Non, je veux être sûre et certaine.

Il la regarda longuement et elle sourit en croisant les bras, prenant son air supérieur :

- Tu ne voudrais pas te mettre Pitch à dos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il montra le trèfle géant d'un air fier :

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à attraper le Lapin de Pâques avec mon trèfle !

- C'est incroyable ! Siffla Kiara d'un air impressionné. Mais comment ça marche ?

- Ahah ! Stupéfiant, hein ?

Il sortit à nouveau son petit trèfle et le montra à Kiara :

- Ceci. Il me suffit de souffler dessus pour qu'un trèfle géant apparaisse et capture la créature qu'il doit capturer.

- Bunny peut-il s'échapper ?

- Pas de là-dedans ! Le seul moyen de détruire ce trèfle géant est de détruire mon petit trèfle.

Kiara haussa un sourcil pendant qu'il le remettait dans sa poche. Elle voulait bien jouer la pseudo alliée de Pitch mais le Leprechaun était si idiot que ça pour lui dire aussi facilement comment détruire la prison du Lapin de Pâques ?

- Et y a-t-il d'autres armes qui pourraient être utile si par malheur les Gardiens venaient à détruire ce trèfle – on n'est jamais trop prudents…

Le visage du roux s'assombrit :

- Moi, je n'ai rien sur moi d'autre que mon précieux trèfle… Mais mon maître Cimbaeth a une autre arme !

- Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une pièce d'or magique ! Il suffit de lancer la pièce en l'air et selon la face sur laquelle on tombe, on aura droit soit à de la malchance, soit à de la chance. On raconte que selon la nature de la personne qui lance la pièce, elle peut choisir entre malchance ou chance d'elle-même !

Kiara repensa à Pitch. Nul doute qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser cette arme, et vu la nature de son grand-père, la malchance allait assurément s'abattre sur la planète… Elle devait rentrer au plus vite à Burgess, mais pour ça, elle devait d'abord aider Bunny et Fée.

Elle se pencha vers le petit Leprechaun qui la regarda curieusement :

- Et dis-moi, puisque tu es si puissant, où se trouve ton maître ?

- Oh, il est resté avec Pitch au cas où… C'est pour ça que c'est moi et mes frères qui sommes venus ici nous occupés du sort du Lapin de Pâques !

Kiara acquiesça :

- Je suis rassurée. Soie sûr que mon grand-père aura ouïe de ton efficacité !

- Pour sûr ! Je suis sacrément efficace, moi !

Il croisa les bras en hocha la tête d'un air supérieur. Kiara se retourna mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied à la créature qui, ne s'y attendant pas, vola sur une dizaine de mètres. Kiara se jeta sur lui mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se relève aussi vite, poings serrés et sourcils froncés :

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais une traîtresse ! Tes yeux étaient bien trop évidents !

Elle grogna pour elle-même, elle oubliait toujours la nouvelle couleur de ses yeux… Elle attrapa l'un des boomerangs dans son jean et le lança au Leprechaun. Elle avait vu Bunny le faire des dizaines de fois, elle pouvait y arriver ! Malheureusement, elle avait sous-estimé l'utilisation de cette arme puisque le bout de bois retomba mollement sur le sol à mi-chemin entre elle et son adversaire. Ce dernier se mit à rire, il se tenait le ventre et se mit à se rouler par terre – au grand damne de Kiara qui serrait les poings de colère et de honte. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'aura violette claire qui entoura sa main droite.

- Oh ! Ça suffit, toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle leva le poing pour donner un coup rageur dans l'air, elle se rendit compte de son aura améthyste mais déjà, le boomerang, à plusieurs mètres de distance d'elle se redressa et fonça droit vers le Leprechaun. Plié de rire, il n'avait rien vu de toute la scène et reçut le boomerang en plein front. Il regarda Kiara puis il bascula en arrière. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant l'aura de son poing disparaître :

- Oh ? C'est nouveau, ça ?

Elle fonça vers le Leprechaun et attrapa son petit trèfle avant de se relever et de se tourner vers sa version géante. Elle s'apprêtait à écraser le trèfle dans sa main quand elle sentit quelque chose attraper son pied et la tirer jusqu'au sol. Elle lança un regard au Leprechaun qui l'observait méchamment et venait de la mettre à terre :

- Lâche ceci immédiatement ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas vraiment les ordres puis elle attrapa le trèfle à deux mains et sous le cri d'horreur de son propriétaire le déchira en morceaux avant de laisser tomber les quatre feuilles séparées :

- NON ! Non, non, non ! Qu'as-tu fait malheureuse ?! Je t'avais demandé de le lâcher !

- Tu m'as dit de le lâcher, pas de le lâcher entier ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle leva le pied et donna un grand coup à la mâchoire du Leprechaun qui vola et roula jusqu'à ses frères, inconscient – pour le moment. Elle se releva et observa le trèfle géant qui commençait à bouger…

Comme pris de gargouillis étranges, le bulbe et la tige se mettaient à remuer sur place, les lianes claquant férocement dans l'air.

Kiara recula de quelques pas :

- Oh oh… Souffla-t-elle.

Doucement, le gargouillis devient un grognement et histoire d'éviter de recevoir des coups de lianes ou de ce qui risquait de sortir du bulbe – autre que Bunny – une fois qu'il aura explosé, elle se retourna et se mit à courir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres que le bulbe vert explosa, créant une onde de choc si puissante qu'elle vola sur place et roula avant de se relever à genoux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les restes des feuilles tombèrent en pluie tout autour d'elle et la tige et les lianes basculèrent avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol… Elle entendit des explosions lointaines de l'autre côté de la vallée et se rendit compte que tous les trèfles géants disparaissaient l'un après l'autre.

Mais pas de Bunny.

Soudain, un cri étranglé lui parvient et elle leva les yeux pour voir une masse poilue et grise voler et atterrir à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, dans un arbre. Le Lapin de Pâques tomba au milieu de branches qui craquèrent et s'effondrèrent sur le sol autour de lui mais heureusement pour le dos du lapin, il atterrit sur un buisson.

Kiara observa longuement le lapin de loin, le silence devenant angoissant puis soudain, elle l'entendit grogner et hurler des insultes et elle grimaça. Elle se leva et alla aider le Lapin de Pâques qui se relevait déjà, enlevant les branches et les feuilles accrochés à ses poils :

- Bunny, tout va bien ?

- Je viens de me faire bouffer puis vomir par une plante, tu crois que je vais comment ?! Hurla-t-il.

Elle prit l'air innocent et lui tendit ses boomerangs – histoire d'éviter qu'il ne pique une crise en se rendant compte qu'elle les avait :

- Merci… Grogna-t-il à mi-voix en les rengainant dans son dos et en se frottant les poils.

- Pour les boomerangs ou pour t'avoir sauvé ?

- Les deux… Maugréa-t-il. Et pour avoir libéré mon Domaine.

Elle sourit mais elle redevient rapidement sérieuse :

- La situation est grave, Bunny.

Il la regarda d'un air inquisiteur pour qu'elle s'explique :

- Jack, Sab et Nord sont en train de combattre des Cauchemars mais ils ne peuvent pas mettre en place une partie du plan, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit mais-

- Jack était censé combattre Pitch, Sab s'occupait du ciel noir et Fée, Nord et moi nous occupions des Cauchemars. L'informa-t-il vivement. Et Fée ?

- Un problème au Palais des Dents, elle est partie aider ses fées.

Il grogna entre ses dents puis pointa sa patte vers Kiara :

- Je dois aller les aider. Toi va t'occuper de Fée, ok ?

- C'était déjà prévu au programme !

- Bien, dépêchons-nous.

- Bunny ?

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Vu que je n'ai plus de boule à neige, serait-il possible que-

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'il tapota le sol de sa patte et qu'un trou apparut sous Kiara. Elle tomba en hurlant des insultes au Lapin de Pâques qui sourit narquoisement avant de retaper le sol et de partir vers Burgess.

* * *

_Un chapitre plutôt court et ennuyeux mais le prochain sera très long, ce sera la dernière partie du combat et croyez-moi, Pitch risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise ! :P_

_Sinon, le petit Leprechaun a dû paraître assez idiot de se faire avoir par Kiara alors qu'il avait pu tenir tête à Bunny, mais disons qu'il était tellement content de sa victoire qu'il a baissé sa garde - et puis Kiara est sacrément maligne. Jack aura du mal avec elle ! :D_

_Bref, j'attends vos reviews ! Prochain chapitre mercredi, dans la soirée (c'est-à-dire au moins minuit pour moi ! XD) je pense ! ;)_


	35. Une Lumière dans la Nuit

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard ! Une journée entière, désolée ! Mais .. mais, en faites, je n'ai pas d'excuse ... Alors j'espère que le chapitre et sa longueur me permettre de me faire pardonner ! "_

_**Flash** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! ^^ Il y aura un petit clin d'oeil à Jack OL dans ce chapitre, tu risques d'apprécier ! ;)_

_**Amazone** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci de me dire que j'ai une bonne imagination et de m'encourager à ce point pour la publication de mon livre, ça me touche beaucoup... :D_

_**Delph** : Si la presque scène de baiser t'a fait rager, alors au prochain chapitre, une autre scène interrompue par une certaine personne risque également de te faire rager ! :D Tant mieux que tu aies aimé le passage avec les trèfles. J'espère que la bataille qui suivra sera assez intense, je crois qu'elle manque un peu de peps... Mais je n'ai pas osé ajouter du "vomi de trèfle" pour reprendre ton terme, je pensais que c'était assez bizarre comme ça sans rajouter des bouts de triples de plantes de partout ! XD Pour les insultes, remercie Tessa AKA Mizu ! ;)_

_**Fan** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! Si tu trouvais qu'il y avait du suspens, attend de lire celui-là ! ;) _

_**Nawell** : C'est sûr que Cupy est aussi particulier qu'épique ! ;) Mais les petits êtres - surtout irlandais ! - ne sont jamais très malins, tu le sauras à l'avenir ! XD Toi, tu as eu la chance de connaître la musique, mais je mettrais le titre au prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_**Lena** : Pour moi, minuit, c'est la soirée ! Surtout quand je suis en vacances ! XD Il y aura un petit moment "mignon" entre Jack & Kiara, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)_

_**Leila** : La drague fait partie de Jack OL. Comme son navet ! ;) Je vais aller voir major company dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre, merci de l'info ! ;) J'espère que ta patience sera récompensée par ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)_

_**Tsuki** : Je suis contente que le chapitre 34 t'ait plu. Il aura du mal à avoir du mal, mais Jack sait s'imposer quand il le veut, il est pas mal dans son genre non plus ! ;) Est-ce que le dénouement auquel tu as pensé est celui que j'ai écris ? :P Même si j'ai une journée de retard, je pense que tu seras la première à lire ! :P Et tu as raison, l'expression de Delph est excellente ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : J'espère que Kiare sera encore splendide dans ce chapitre ! XD Apparemment, tout le monde a apprécié Cupy & Jack OL ensembles. Il faudra que j'essaie de les refoutre ensemble, tous les deux ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Ce chapitre est censé être plus sérieux, en tout cas. Donc j'espère que ce sera le cas ! XD_

_**Tessa** : Tu sais, une review en anglais ne me dérange pas, mais tu as fait quelques fautes... ^^" Ton petit passage entre toi, Cupy, Bunny & Jack OL était EXCELLENT ! J'ai ri tout le long ! Apparemment, tu as bien aimé le "combat" entre Kiara & le Leprechaun, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour les oeufs, à un moment j'ai précisé que les trèfles explosaient au loin. (J'essaie d'imaginer cette phrase hors contexte, ça sonne vraiment très, très bizarre ! XD) Et OUI ! Les mots du défi, avoue que j'ai quand même réussi à en caser pas mal en une seule phrase ! XD Et oui, Bunny s'est fait avoir. En faites, après avoir lu les réponses à tes questions, on n'a pas tant de points communs que ça... Mais nos délires sont plus importants, non ? :D Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé le chapitre, d'ailleus ! :D Et pour ton histoire de puissance, souviens-toi que Jack OL n'a pas réellement battu Némésis puisqu'elle s'est fait avoir et s'est battue toute seule ... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)_

_**Star** : Moi aussi j'ai eu les Bacs blancs, à la différence près que moi, je suis en vacance ! :P Disons que le Leprechaun est particulièrement crétin et a également reçu un coup sur la tête ! ;) Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu ! :D Ne t'en fais pas pour le dessin, j'attendrais patiemment ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXV : Une Lumière dans la Nuit…

_Palais des Dents_

Kiara glissait le long du tunnel si rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir, elle avait tenté de s'accrocher à des pierres ou des racines qui dépassaient, par-ci, par-là mais impossible. Elle ne faisait que s'égratigner – et maudissait par la même occasion le Lapin de Pâques ET son immortalité qui la faisait guérir rapidement, en souffrant atrocement. Même pour de ridicules égratignures !

Soudain, elle vit une lumière au bout du couloir, l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si elle était morte mais elle se souvient qu'elle était immortelle. Elle glissa au travers du trou et elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière soudaine. Elle flotta un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'instant d'après, elle sentit son corps tomber droit vers le sol. Elle poussa un cri qui cessa lorsqu'un grand « BOUM » retentit.

Elle resta un instant immobile sur la mosaïque de toutes les couleurs sur laquelle elle était tombée puis elle remua légèrement et se redressa en gémissant…

- Foutue immortalité à la noix… Grogna-t-elle en se massant les membres.

Elle entendit un sifflement, elle tourna la tête et l'instant d'après, elle se jetait contre le sol pour éviter un Cauchemar qui avait essayé de l'attaquer.

Elle redressa sa tête, balançant ses cheveux en arrière puis se releva précipitamment en sortant la dague qu'elle avait prise quelques temps plus tôt au Leprechaun inconscient. Le Cauchemar se retourna et fonça sur elle, elle ne bougea pas et lorsqu'il allait l'attraper, elle se baissa et donna un grand coup de dague, le réduisant en poussière immédiatement.

Kiara toussota en remuant son corps pour faire disparaître le sable noir de son corps puis elle releva la tête et perdit son souffle.

Malgré les combats qui faisaient rage tout autour d'elle, la somptuosité des lieux était encore époustouflante ! Des sortes de gigantesques ruches décorées de mosaïques sublimes, aux couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses l'entouraient. Il y avait sept énormes ruches, comme les sept continents, devina Kiara. Les dents devaient être enfermées dans les alvéoles de ces ruches selon le continent de l'enfant.

Mais ce qui, plus que la beauté de l'endroit, avait surpris Kiara, était la violence des combats. Partout, on voyait des Cauchemars qui volaient vers les fées qui se battaient férocement pour protéger les dents. Kiara avait plus ou moins compris que les fées avaient été capturées lors de la première bataille contre Pitch, mais là, les Cauchemars ne cherchaient pas à les capturer comme la première fois. Ils leurs donnaient des coups de têtes ou de sabots, les projetaient au loin et les blessaient.

Kiara entendit piailler près d'elle, elle se retourna et vit sur le sol des petites fées, aux ailes brisées qui tentaient de se relever.

Pitch n'avait jamais voulu empêcher les fées d'aller récupérer les dents, il était tellement persuadé de gagner, que pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les enfants ne cessent de croire et empêchent les fées de voler. Il voulait juste faire une diversion pour Fée qui est venue immédiatement. Il avait voulu séparer les Gardiens les uns des autres pour les affaiblir…

Mais avant que Kiara ne puisse penser plus longtemps au plan machiavélique de Pitch, elle entendit un hurlement, celui d'un Cauchemar dans son dos. Elle se retourna mais trop tard, la créature la projeta sur une vingtaine de mètres et elle glissa jusqu'au bord de la plateforme. Elle leva un regard mauvais au cheval de sable noir qui fonça sur elle, elle leva son bras pour lui donner un coup mais il avait dû voir ce qu'elle avait fait avec son compagnon plus tôt parce qu'il l'évita en partant dans les airs. Elle en profita pour se relever et se retourna pour l'affronter, il lui lança un regard et les yeux rouges du monstre s'allumèrent d'une lueur d'intelligence morbide. Elle s'accroupit, prête à l'affronter, il fonça vers elle mais soudain, elle perçut un frémissement dans son dos, elle tourna le visage mais avant de pouvoir réagir, un deuxième Cauchemar la percuta de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva poussé au bord du vide, elle battit des bras frénétiquement, tentant de récupérer son équilibre mais ses pieds glissèrent et elle sentit le vide et le souffle du vent dans son dos.

Kiara hurla à pleins poumons, voyant le plafond et la plateforme devenir de plus en plus petits à mesure qu'elle tombait vers le sol. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer la chute mais soudain, elle fut rattrapée par-dessous les bras et soulevée avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Kiara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reprit sa respiration et tourna son visage pour voir Fée, le visage sûr d'elle qui remontait à toute vitesse vers la plateforme la plus proche.

- Fée ! S'écria Kiara.

La Fée des Dents lui lança un regard et un petit sourire doux avant de la déposer sur une plateforme avant de la rejoindre :

- Kiara, tout va bien ? Demanda Fée. Je t'ai vue arriver et quand tu es tombée, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !

- Tout va bien, grâce à toi…

Elles se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis Kiara baissa le regard et le fixa sur le bout de ses chaussures, devenues subitement très intéressantes :

- Merci… Dit-elle doucement.

- De rien, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber après tout… Surtout que tu es venue jusqu'ici !

Kiara releva le regard et Fée posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Que fais-tu là ? C'est dangereux, et aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais prisonnière de Némésis. Jack O' Lantern, il-

- Tout va bien de ce côté-là, Fée ! Le navet m'a sauvée et quand on est arrivés à Burgess, la situation était mauvaise.

Fée pinça les lèvres mais attendit la suite :

- Bunny n'était pas arrivé quand j'y étais et des Cauchemars attaquaient Jack, Nord et Sab en masse. Sab et Jack ne pouvaient pas appliquer leurs parties du plan.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, remuant ses mains nerveusement.

- Je suis allée au Domaine de Bunny et j'ai réussi à le sauver, il devrait déjà y être depuis le temps. Mais je doute que malgré sa présence, ils puissent prendre le dessus…

Elle marqua une pause puis fit un pas en avant, plongeant son regard argent dans celui violet de Fée :

- Tu dois aller les aider, Fée ! S'écria Kiara.

- Je ne souhaite que ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes fées dans une telle situation… Elles sont blessées et on a beau se débarrasser des Cauchemars, il y en a toujours plus qui arrivent !

Kiara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. Fée avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses travailleuses… Kiara tourna le visage vers le Palais des Dents et constata qu'il était taillé dans la montagne et surtout, que les Cauchemars arrivaient de l'extérieur. Kiara se mit à respirer difficilement, son cerveau en ébullition puis elle se tourna vers Fée qui l'observait curieusement, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux :

- Fée, j'ai une idée ! Souffla Kiara.

Fée cligna des yeux alors que Kiara lui expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fée attrapa les mains de Kiara et la faisait voler à travers la vaste salle. Elle déposa Kiara et fonça vers deux Cauchemars qui s'étaient jetées sur elles, les détruisant instantanément.

Kiara rangea sa dague et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle leva les paumes de ses mains et tenta de sentir son pouvoir comme lorsqu'elle avait ramené l'Innocence dans le cœur des enfants. Elle sentit l'aura améthyste l'entourer entièrement et elle se concentra, tentant de contrôler les flux de son pouvoir.

Son plan était simple et elle espérait de tout cœur être capable de l'appliquer. Puisqu'elle était le « bouclier » des Gardiens, elle pouvait utiliser son aura et ses pouvoirs pour protéger le Palais des Dents avec son propre bouclier, bloquer les entrées pour les Cauchemars et ainsi permettre à Fée de repartir pour Burgess sans craindre pour ses fées.

Pendant que Kiara se concentrait, Fée envoyait au tapis tous les Cauchemars qui avaient la mauvaise idée d'approcher Kiara.

Cette dernière essaya de diffuser son aura, mais elle en était incapable, elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit… Cependant, elle sentait la puissance s'emmagasiner en elle, comme du gaz dans une bouteille de soda quand on la secouait. Il suffisait qu'elle laisse le bouchon s'ouvrir pour que tout explose…

Kiara se demande ce que cela ferait si elle lâchait ses pouvoirs comme ça, mais elle doutait de pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit après. Et si cela tournait mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas douter.

Elle essaya encore une fois de répandre son aura violette autour d'elle mais impossible. Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée et elle lâcha tout. Un puits de lumière sembla imploser autour d'elle, attirant l'attention des fées, de leur maîtresse et de tous les Cauchemars. Tous observèrent, impressionnés, ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

Une onde d'aura blanche et violette parcourut la salle et recouvrit les murs et toutes les entrées, bloquant le passage aux Cauchemars qui freinèrent de surprise en voyant un mur blanc et violet apparaître devant eux.

Kiara sentait son pouvoir filer entre ses doigts alors elle tenta de le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne passe plus loin que l'entrée du Palais des Dents. Comme un élastique, elle reçut le contrecoup de toute la puissance emmagasinée et supplémentaire. Elle poussa un cri et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol mais heureusement pour elle, Fée la rattrapa de justesse pendant que l'adolescente ouvrait péniblement les yeux :

- Kiara, tout va bien ? Demanda gentiment la Fée des Dents.

- O.. oui, c'est juste un petit contrecoup… Ce n'est rien…

La Fée lui lança un regard sceptique mais Kiara se redressa et regarda ce qu'il se passait. Les entrées tout autour du Palais et des petites fées de dents étaient bloquées par son aura violette qui étincelait. Les Cauchemars qui avaient été à l'intérieur de sa zone protégée se faisaient petit à petit tous décimer par les fées revigorées. Quant aux Cauchemars qui commençaient à s'accumuler devant les entrées bloquées, ils regardaient le bouclier, se demandant s'ils pouvaient passer. L'un d'eux, plus courageux ou idiot que les autres, tenta le passage mais à peine effleura-t-il l'aura violette qu'il se transforma en sable d'or. D'autres Cauchemars tentèrent le passage mais tous finissaient en sable d'or qui tombaient doucement jusqu'au sol. Les autres Cauchemars ne tentaient plus rien et observaient rageusement les fées qui les narguaient de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Kiara soupira de soulagement et petit à petit, le bruit des combats s'étouffa et plus aucun Cauchemar ne se trouvait près des fées et aucun ne tentait de passer.

Kiara se tourna vers Fée :

- Il faut aller à Burgess, il faut aider les autres au plus vite !

La Fée des Dents acquiesça et avant que Kiara ne puisse réagir, la créature féerique attrapa ses bras et partit en volant. Elle se retourna vers ses fées :

- Allez les filles ! Et pas de quartier ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les Fées qui pouvaient voler se mirent à entourer Kiara et Fée et elles passèrent toutes au travers de la barrière sans le moindre problème. Quelques Cauchemars se tournèrent vers elles et tentèrent de les attraper mais Fée gardait un visage assuré :

- Accroche-toi bien ! Lança-t-elle à Kiara.

Elle leva un visage curieux vers Fée mais cette dernière fronça les sourcils et l'instant d'après, ses ailes battirent encore plus vite qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà. Kiara poussa un cri de surprise en sentant la vitesse de croisière augmenter considérablement, elle tenta de regarder les paysages défiler mais ces derniers n'étaient que des traits sombres. Elle ne pouvait rien distinguer et rapidement, dans leur vol supersonique, elles semèrent les Cauchemars en colère.

Kiara commençait seulement à s'habituer à la vitesse du vol quand Fée ralentit, Kiara réalisa qu'elles étaient déjà à Burgess. Mais une fois la surprise passée, l'effroi les envahirent toutes les deux. Elles se posèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble et regardèrent la scène de combat violente qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Les Cauchemars n'étaient qu'une masse noire et grouillante, hurlante et sifflante. De temps en temps, on apercevait un rayon bleu et blanc de Jack, le sabre de Nord ou le fouet de sable d'or de Sab. Les boomerangs de Bunny (donc, il était arrivé en un seul morceau, en conclut Kiara) ne cessaient de décimer les Cauchemars, parfois des explosions montraient qu'un œuf explosif du Lapin de Pâques avait agi. Un petit point rouge lançait des flèches à qui mieux mieux en poussant des cris bizarres…

- Cupidon ! S'exclama Kiara en le reconnaissant.

- La situation est mauvaise… Murmura Fée d'un air inquiet.

- C'est mauvais, mais pas encore définitif ! S'écria Kiara.

- Tu as raison ! Je dois aller les aider !

Elle se tourna vers ses fées et leva le bras, elles piaillèrent en cœur, de colère et pour se donner du courage :

- Allons-y ! Hurla Fée.

Et un essaim de fées vengeresses menées par une Fée des Dents implacable s'élancèrent en hurlant vers les Cauchemars. Leurs cris attirèrent l'attention des créatures et des Gardiens qui sourirent en voyant leur amie arriver. L'arrivée de la cinquième Gardienne et de plus de deux-cent petites fées boostées jusqu'au bout des plumes fit de suite pencher la balance en leur faveur : la surprise fit trépasser un bon nombre de Cauchemars avant qu'ils ne réagissent et ne se mettent à lutter contre les nouvelles arrivantes.

Au loin, Pitch voyait la scène avec une colère grandissante. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette sur le toit d'un immeuble et reconnut immédiatement sa petite-fille. Son expression passa de la colère à la haine et il la foudroya du regard.

Même à plusieurs centaines de mètres, Kiara sentit le regard du croque mitaine sur elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle lutta contre son regard mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, elle n'était pas assez puissante et de toute façon, ses pouvoirs étaient basés sur la défense. Pas l'attaque. Le seul à pouvoir lutter contre Pitch était Jack, mais pour l'instant, il était encore occupé avec les Cauchemars.

Elle se retourna et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers de l'immeuble pour aller le plus vite possible aider les Gardiens. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre Pitch mais elle pouvait toujours détruire quelques Cauchemars. Elle se mit à courir droit vers la scène de bataille, elle sortit sa dague, prête à se jeter dans la mêlée quand soudain, un machin rouge vola au-dessus de sa tête en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë.

Elle stoppa net. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait crier comme une fille de cette façon. Elle suivit du regard la silhouette de Cupidon qui finit par atterrir contre le mur d'un immeuble. L'espace d'un instant, il resta collé aux briques fissurées, certaines tombèrent au sol et après, ce fut le tour de l'Esprit de l'Amour de s'écraser au sol.

Kiara fit une petite moue et fonça vers lui pour l'aider. Quand elle arriva, il se redressa légèrement, l'air embrumé :

- Cupidon ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Kiara ! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant. Tu es en vie, c'est un miracle !

Elle cessa tout mouvement mais il fonça sur elle et la prit dans ses bras :

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Cupy… Même si j'aurais préféré que tu voies mon arrivée _autrement_ qu'un miracle…

Il s'écarta d'elle, sourcils froncés :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler « Cupy » ?! Mon nom c'est Cupidon ! Cu-pi-don. Répète après-moi, Cu-pi-don !

- On n'a pas le temps, Cupidon ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Pfff, d'abord Jack O' Lantern et après toi… Maugréa-t-il.

- Jack ? Où est le navet d'ailleurs ?

- En fuite, comme toujours ! C'est ce qu'il fait le mieux et il ne nous manque pas…

Elle fit une petite moue. Elle n'était pas surprise de la lâcheté de Jack O' Lantern, ni déçue mais par contre, elle était terriblement agacée qu'il soit parti alors qu'il aurait pu être d'une aide précieuse dans ce combat.

- Que s'est-il passé avec toi ? Et depuis je suis partie d'ici ?

Cupidon lui raconta le piège que lui avait tendu Némésis et le peu de choses qui s'étaient passées depuis son réveil : son entrée dans la guerre et l'arrivée tonitruante de Bunny.

- Maintenant que Fée et ses fées sont arrivées, on a une chance de gagner ! Murmura Kiara.

Elle se releva, attrapant le bras de Cupidon :

- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'un maximum de ces saletés pour permettre à Jack et Sab de mettre à exécution leurs plans !

Elle se tourna pour partir en courant quand soudain, elle s'immobilisa, prise d'une inquiétude soudaine. Elle se tourna lentement vers Cupidon, sourcils froncés :

- Un instant, comment as-tu atterri ici ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en se frottant la tête. Je m'étais écarté du combat pour créer de nouvelles flèches d'attaque mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose de trop rapide pour être vu m'a attrapé et m'a balancé par ici avec une force incroyable…

- « _Quelque chose de trop rapide pour être vu_ » ? Répéta Kiara, le regard vide.

- Oui, c'était assez phénoménal… Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Kiara lança un regard à la bataille au loin, petit à petit, les Cauchemars se faisaient décimer par les Gardiens en force. Mais elle ne connaissait qu'une seule créature capable de courir si vite qu'il était impossible de l'apercevoir…

- Cimbaeth… Souffla-t-elle.

- Le Leprechaun ?! S'écria Cupidon. On l'avait complètement oublié celui-là !

Kiara repensa à sa conversation avec le Leprechaun, quelques temps plus tôt. Il lui avait avoué que Cimbaeth avait une arme qu'il avait offerte à Pitch. Une arme capable de répandre la malchance partout sur le globe.

Kiara comprit pourquoi Pitch n'envoyait pas plus de Cauchemars, ou pourquoi il ne semblait pas si affolé que ça, uniquement agacé. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution…

- Oh non… Souffla-t-elle, terrorisée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Cupidon.

Elle disparut. Il cligna des yeux et récupéra son arc :

- Bon, bah, merci de m'avoir répondu ! Ironisa-t-il.

Et il s'envola vers la scène de combat.

Kiara avait utilisé son pouvoir de téléportation pour arriver directement en plein milieu des combats. Elle poussa un cri en se faisant percuter violemment par un Cauchemar et sa dague vola au loin. La créature leva son sabot pour lui donner un coup mais il se retrouva gelé puis explosa. Elle se releva précipitamment mais avant d'être complètement sur pieds, elle fut accueillie par un souffle froid et une étreinte glaciale qui ne fit qu'une chose : la rassurer. L'espace d'un instant, perdue dans les bras de Jack, elle oublia la guerre, les batailles, les Cauchemars, Pitch et la fin du monde imminente… Il s'écarta pour la regarder et elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus :

- Kiara ! Que-

- Jack ! S'écria-t-elle en le coupant. Ce n'est pas fini ! Pitch a une arme ! Il va répandre la malchance sur Terre à cause de l'arme de Cimbaeth, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le cerveau de Jack analysa rapidement les informations. Il se tourna vers les autres Gardiens qui luttaient puis aux Cauchemars de moins en moins nombreux et il acquiesça. Il attrapa la main de Kiara et chercha du regard Sab :

- SAB ! Hurla-t-il.

Le petit bonhomme réduisit en sable d'or un Cauchemar et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui venait de détruire d'autres Cauchemars :

- Maintenant ! Dit simplement Jack.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sab, il savait qu'il comprendrait. Jack attrapa solidement Kiara et s'envola alors que Sab lui, partait le plus haut possible dans le ciel. Les autres Gardiens qui avaient assisté à l'échange rapide entre leurs deux compagnons redoublèrent d'effort contre les Cauchemars.

Jack vola, tenant Kiara contre lui et bientôt, ils aperçurent Pitch. Ils atterrirent et Jack leva son bâton vers le croque mitaine qui souriait doucement :

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me feriez l'honneur de votre visite !

- Pitch… Grogna Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, ne m'adresse pas un tel ton, Jack… Soupira le croque mitaine. Nous savons tous les deux que vous avez perdu.

- Non. Déclara Kiara.

Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et avança aux côtés de Jack, surprenant vaguement Pitch qui leva un sourcil inquisiteur :

- Nous n'avons pas perdu. Et nous ne perdrons pas face à toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit narquoisement, dévoilant ses dents pointues :

- Et tu comptes faire comment, ma chère petite fille ? En m'entourant de ton aura pleine de joie, de papillons et d'innocence ?

Il éclata de rire et Kiara lui lança un regard mauvais :

- Non. En réduisant à néant tes plans…

- Que sais-tu de mes plans ? Fit-il narquoisement.

Ce fut le tour de Kiara de sourire narquoisement :

- Absolument tout, Pitch.

Il perdit son sourire et elle continua, encouragée par le regard fier de Jack sur elle :

- Je sais, par exemple, que tu possèdes une pièce d'or donnée par Cimbaeth qui te permettra d'abattre la malchance sur la Terre. Mais nous ne te laisserons pas faire, tu m'as bien comprise Pitch ?

Une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux mais il se ressaisit rapidement :

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

- Tu crois ça ? Ironisa Jack.

Il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et lança un rayon frigorifiant droit sur Pitch qui leva son bras, une sorte de bouclier invisible réduisit à néant l'effort de Jack qui repartit dans la bataille en hurlant.

Kiara lança un regard autour d'elle, tentant de trouver un moyen d'aider Jack mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'ici.

Soudain, elle sentit une brise près d'elle, elle baissa les yeux et vit Cimbaeth qui la regarda et lui souriait :

- Toi ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, Kiara, petite fille de Pitch. Je suis Cimbaeth. Chef des Leprechauns !

Il fit une petite révérence et elle se raidit, il se redressa et haussa un sourcil roux :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu savais tout du plan de Pitch, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, je sais tout ! Et grâce à ton petit ami un peu trop bavard, tu sais, l'un des Leprechauns qui a essayé d'arrêter Bunny ?

Seul un sourire lui répondit avant que Cimbaeth ne parle :

- Tu connais peut-être le plan de Pitch, tu connais peut-être mon arme et ses capacités, mais tu ne sais rien de l'issu de ce combat.

Kiara l'observa curieusement et il continua :

- La chance, la malchance, ce n'est pas moi qui en décide. Je ne fais que jeter ma pièce en l'air, et selon la face sur laquelle elle tombe dans ma main, je m'amuse de la chance ou de la malchance de ceux sur lesquels je viens de parier. Mais moi, je ne décide rien. Seul le sort peut se le permettre.

Kiara fronça les sourcils, une lueur de compréhension commençant à briller dans son regard. Elle regarda fixement Cimbaeth qui lui sourit en retour :

- Toi… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis allié à Pitch que pour m'amuser un peu, avec les Gardiens mais les moments les plus drôles ont certainement été les colères de Pitch et toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu es vraiment intéressante… Tu es la petite fille de Pitch et pourtant, tu luttes contre ta véritable nature puis tu tombes amoureuse de Jack Frost.

Kiara rougit. Pas à l'évocation de ses sentiments pour Jack, non, elle rougit de rage entendant encore une fois une référence à sa parenté avec Pitch :

- Arrêtez de répéter tous autant que vous êtes que je suis une créature des Ténèbres ! Ce n'est pas ma nature ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur le petit homme mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, il courut autour d'elle et lui fit un croche-patte. Elle plongea droit vers le sol et s'étala dans la neige. Elle se redressa brusquement en le toisant férocement mais il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

- Désarmée, tes pouvoirs sont inutiles contre moi, petite. Dit-il.

- Tu oses m'appeler _petite_ ? Tu t'es regardé ?!

- Je suis très grand, pour un Leprechaun ! S'écria-t-il, l'air offusqué.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais mais il continua :

- Peu importe, tout ça pour dire que maintenant, ça ne m'amuse plus de ce qui arrive à Pitch.

Il se pencha vers Kiara avec un sourire joyeux :

- Je n'attends qu'une chose : voir l'éternité que Jack et toi allez passer. Entre ton sale caractère et ses blagues, vous devriez être une sérieuse source de rigolade !

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux :

- Toi.. tu abandonnes Pitch à ton tour ? Souffla-t-elle.

Cimbaeth sourit et se redressa :

- Tout dépendra de la face sur laquelle tombera la pièce ! Qui sait ? Peut-être la chance te sourira-t-elle ?

Puis il partit à toute vitesse.

Kiara resta un instant immobile sur la neige et soudain, elle vit Pitch et Jack tomber pêle-mêle dans la neige. Une onde de choc frappa Kiara en plein visage qui tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Mais déjà, Jack et Pitch se relevaient et repartaient dans leur combat.

Jack lança un jet frigorifiant à son ennemi qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter, Pitch ne perdit pas de temps pour faire apparaître du sable noir dans sa main. Jack se jeta sur lui et au moment où il l'approcha, Pitch lança le sable à Jack qui se stoppa dans son élan pour tenter de l'éviter. Le sable le frappa de plein fouet et il cessa tout mouvement. Il déglutit mais le sable ne lui fit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se multiplie et l'emprisonne dans des chaînes de sables noir plus solides que du fer. Jack remua pour s'en défaire mais il tomba dans la neige.

- Jack ! Hurla Kiara.

Elle se releva immédiatement et fonça vers lui. Son bâton était à seulement quelques centimètres de Jack mais il ne pouvait pas l'attraper, surtout que le sable noir resserrait de plus en plus son emprise autour de son corps et le faisait souffrir.

Kiara se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de Jack et tenta de défaire les chaînes de sable, mais sans succès.

Pitch atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux, riant aux éclats :

- Ahah ! C'est adorable !

Il explosa à nouveau de rire et approcha de Kiara. Elle se retourna, aux aguets. N'ayant pas d'arme, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : le bâton de Jack. Mais à peine l'effleura-t-elle que le givre qui le recouvrait disparut et que le bâton devient brun sombre, comme n'importe quel bout de bois. Elle le lâcha en poussant un cri. Jack perdit son souffle en ayant vu ce qu'il s'était passé et Pitch sourit victorieusement :

- Tu as vu ça, Jack ? Il s'est passé la même chose que la fois où j'avais récupéré ton bâton, comme quoi, cela prouve bien que Kiara et moi sommes de même nature : sombre.

Kiara recula dans la neige et Jack lui lança un regard :

- Kiara… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne _voulait_ pas être comme ça… Était-elle si proche de son grand-père que ça pour que le bâton de Jack ait la même réaction avec elle qu'avec lui ?

- Tu entends sa voix écœurée, Kiara ? Murmura Pitch.

Jack le foudroya du regard alors que les paroles de Pitch résonnaient dans la tête de Kiara : « _même nature_ », « _sombre_ », « _sa voix écœurée_ »…

Jack réalisa qu'elle était remuée et il se secoua dans ses liens, tentant de se libérer, sans succès :

- Kiara ! Kiara, écoute-moi ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle remua légèrement la tête au son de sa voix mais ne semblait pas l'entendre… Il continua, tentant de capter son regard :

- Kiara ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Il veut seulement te déstabiliser ! Tu n'es pas comme lui !

Elle redressa légèrement les yeux mais l'instant d'après, Pitch se glissa auprès d'elle, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, faisait rager Jack qui était à seulement quelques mètres mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider :

- Oh, mais si, nous sommes pareils… Susurra le croque mitaine. Après tout, tu as hérité de mes cheveux, et auparavant, tu avais les mêmes yeux que moi : dorés. Et puis ce sont _tes_ pouvoirs qui m'ont permis d'étendre ce ciel noir au-dessus du monde…

Il s'approcha de son oreille doucement :

- Nous sommes _semblables_, Kiara… Alors, cesse de lutter contre ta véritable nature…

- Kiara ! Hurla Jack. Ne l'écoute pas ! Vous êtes totalement différents !

Elle chercha à atteindre la voix de Jack mais était complètement perdue, elle avait l'impression dans un tourbillon de Ténèbres. La voix de Jack était sa lumière mais elle ne la trouvait nulle part :

- Kiara ! Kiara, écoute-moi ! Hurla Jack. La première fois que je t'ai vue, tes cheveux noirs et tes yeux or m'ont rappelé quelque chose, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'était pas Pitch ! Je trouvais que tu étais plus belle encore que le sable doré de Sab dans la nuit !

Elle remua légèrement et il continua alors que Pitch lui lançait des regards agacés :

- Et des pouvoirs ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, c'est la personne qui les utilise qui en fait quelque chose de positif ou négatif ! Pitch a plongé le monde dans l'obscurité et la terreur, mais pense aux enfants ! À Jamie, à Sophie, et à tous les autres à qui tes pouvoirs ont permis de retrouver leur Innocence ! Tu nous as sauvés, Kiara !

Il marqua une pause et sourit tendrement, se souvenant de chaque instant à ses côtés :

- Tu _m'as_ sauvé…

Elle releva le visage et croisa le regard de Jack. Ils cessèrent tous les deux de respirer, plongés dans leurs regards l'un de l'autre mais soudain, une explosion dans le ciel les firent lever les yeux à tous.

Sab était monté le plus haut possible dans le ciel noir et il s'était concentré. Il avait créé du sable doré, en grande quantité et l'avait fait glisser dans ses mains agiles de Marchand de Sable. Il avait créé une boule de sable toute simple et avait concentré toute sa puissance et ses pouvoirs dans cette minuscule boule de sable. Il avait pensé aux Rêves qu'il créait, à la lumière dorée et chaleureuse qui étincelait chaque nuit lorsqu'il passait au-dessus des villes, aux sourires des petits bouilles rêveuses qui étaient transportés dans ses rivières de sable doré… Il était la lumière de leurs nuits. Ce ciel noir avait plongé le monde dans une nuit sans fin, sans étoile, sans lune et sans lumière. C'était à lui de la ramener.

Lorsqu'il estima que la puissance de sa boule de sable lumineuse était suffisante il l'avait lancée droit vers le ciel noir et opaque. Lorsque le sable toucha le voile noir, une explosion retentit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Une lumière aveuglante les força tous, même le Gardien des Rêves, à détourner le regard et soudain, une onde de choc à la lueur légèrement doré traversa le ciel, dans le monde entier et l'instant d'après, une seconde explosion plus puissante balaya l'obscurité qui entourait le monde.

Lorsque tous rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent un ciel bleu marine, rempli d'étoiles lumineuses et d'une lune plus brillante que jamais. Il faisait nuit mais pour tout le monde, après ce ciel noir, c'était plus étincelant que le jour lui-même. Mais ce qui les émerveilla tous fut la pluie de sable doré qui tomba doucement tout autour d'eux, comme des flocons dorés, une pluie de cristaux d'or…

Sab eut un grand sourire, tout comme les Gardiens, Cupidon et Kiara qui étaient émerveillés de voir une telle beauté se dérouler sous leurs yeux…

Dans le monde entier, les mêmes grains de sables lumineux éclairèrent le monde, les enfants, les adultes mais également tous ceux qui avaient vécu cette assombrissement du ciel. Quelque part, le Faucheuse cessa son travail pour lever les yeux vers le ciel devenu si clair après tant d'obscurité. Il leva son bras et une poignée de sable d'or se déposa dans sa main, il lança un regard à l'homme à qui il devait prendre la vie. Il regardait le ciel émerveillé et tentait d'attraper faiblement les flocons d'or qui virevoltaient autour de lui. Fau eut un petit sourire en prenant sa vie, l'homme retomba sur le sol, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Peut-être Fau devrait-il remercier le Gardien des Rêves pour avoir pu offrir, rien qu'une fois, une mort heureuse à quelqu'un ? Autre part, dans le monde, une silhouette sombre et agile cessa tout mouvement et s'immobilisa au sommet d'un arbre. Il tapota son navet dont la lueur vibra. Lui aussi cueillit quelques grains dorés au creux de sa main… Un sourire las éclaira son visage fatigué :

- L'or t'allait si bien, Kiara… Souffla-t-il.

Il laissa les grains tomber sur le sol. Du côté des tropiques, les fées des dents blessées voyaient depuis le Palais des Dents la pluie de sable qui éclairait leur univers… Malgré leurs blessures, elles avaient toutes de grands sourires… Leur Palais leur avait toujours semblé lumineux et merveilleux, mais elles devaient admettre que ce sable d'or rivalisait avec l'or de leurs mosaïques magnifiques… Au Pôle Nord, les yétis et les elfes avaient cessé leur travail ou leurs expériences et étaient tous collés aux fenêtres de l'atelier du Père Noël, observant attentivement le sable doré qui dansait et illuminait les flocons blancs. Le paysage d'un blanc uniforme se mit à étinceler, parsemé de joyaux dorés qu'étaient les grains de sable… À Burgess, les Gardiens constatèrent rapidement que dès que les grains de sable dorés touchaient, les Cauchemars restants disparaissaient – ce qui les arrangeaient pas mal. Jack put se libérer de ses liens de sable noir et se redressa, attrapant son bâton tout en gardant un visage fasciné vers la pluie de sable qui dansait devant leurs yeux…

Les enfants sortirent petit à petit des maisons, de grands sourires émerveillés sur les visages. Et bien sûr, les premiers à trouver les Gardiens furent Jamie, Sophie et leurs amis qui continuèrent d'admirer le chef d'œuvre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux – bien que gardant une distance respectable avec le croque mitaine, la bataille n'était pas finie.

Jack sentit une source de chaleur se glisser près de lui puis sentit des doigts se mêler aux siens. Il tourna la tête et vit Kiara qui l'observait, lui, avec un grand sourire :

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il sourit un peu plus mais soudain, elle retira sa main et se tourna vers Pitch dont le visage ne reflétait qu'une seule et unique émotion : la rage. La rage de sentir la victoire lui échapper des mains. La rage de voir ses créatures disparaître. La rage de constater que son ciel noir avait disparu en sable doré. La rage de devoir admettre que jamais, _jamais_ Kiara pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilisé…

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, le visage fermé alors que les autres Gardiens et Cupidon les rejoignaient. Pitch était seul. Face à sept ennemis prêts à se battre contre lui.

Kiara fit un pas en avant en souriant :

- C'est fini, Pitch. Tu as perdu… Dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda et la rage se mua en haine contre elle. Elle perdit son sourire et Jack l'approcha, prêt à la protéger si Pitch tentait quoi que ce soit.

Pitch recula et soudain, il explosa de rire.

Les Gardiens furent tellement décontenancés qu'ils ne surent comment réagir. Jack et Kiara se lancèrent un regard inquiet mais déjà, Pitch se redressait, l'air complètement fou :

- Non ! Oh non ! Je suis loin d'avoir encore perdu, ma chère !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit éclat d'or que Kiara reconnut immédiatement. Elle étouffa un cri, elle et Jack – les deux seuls à connaître la véritable nature de la pièce d'or que tenait Pitch – s'immobilisèrent.

- Chers Gardiens, il me suffit de lancer cette pièce d'or en l'air et lorsqu'elle atterrira à nouveau dans ma main ou sur le sol, je pourrais alors lancer dans le monde entier la malchance et il n'y aura _rien_, que vous autre Gardiens, puissiez faire contre la malchance !

Les autres Gardiens cessèrent tout mouvement alors que Pitch observait sa pièce d'or. Kiara serra les poings et ses muscles se tendirent au moment où Pitch lançait la pièce dans l'air. Elle sembla voler au ralenti mais déjà, Kiara réagissait :

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle disparut, utilisant son pouvoir de téléportation et elle apparut près de Pitch, elle le poussa et récupéra dans sa main la pièce d'or à la place du croque mitaine.

Le silence s'imposa.

Tous fixaient Kiara, tendus et immobiles, les yeux exorbités. Pitch aussi avait les yeux grands ouverts mais uniquement de colère et de surprise…

- Tu.. tu.. comment as-tu osé ?! Hurla-t-il.

Constatant qu'il ne se passait rien, Kiara se permit de respirer avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la malchance s'abattra sur toi uniquement si la pièce retombe dans ta main ou sur le sol. Mais si c'est _ma_ main, cela ne marchera pas…

Pitch devient pâle :

- Tu as raison… Si c'est ta main, cela ne marchera pas…

Il secoua la tête et Jack l'observa, craignant qu'il n'attaque Kiara mais il ne bougeait pas. Pitch était parfaitement immobile.

- Mais tu restes un être des Ténèbres, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu as failli sombrer il y a quelques minutes seulement…

Kiara cessa tout mouvement et Pitch la regarda longuement :

- Tu.. restes un être des Ténèbres… Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il se jeta sur Kiara qui se retrouva projetée à plusieurs mètres sur le sol, elle lâcha la pièce qui s'envola dans les airs. Pitch et Kiara se redressaient déjà et tout le monde observa d'un air inquiet la pièce.

Comme au ralenti, ils pouvaient voir la pièce pivoter sur elle-même, plongeant vers le sol. D'abord la face joyeuse du Leprechaun, puis celle qui pleure, la chance puis la malchance. Kiara cessa de bouger et de respirer. Chance, malchance, chance, malchance. Cimbaeth le lui avait dit. Celui qui lance la pièce ne décide rien, seul le sort pourrait le déterminer… Autrement dit, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Kiara et non Pitch qui a lancé la pièce que la malchance ne s'abattra pas sur le monde.

Chance .. ou malchance .. ?

* * *

_Voilà ! :D_

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :D _

_Vous pensez que ce sera "chance" ou "malchance" ? Ah, et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la fanfic ! ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D_


	36. En Attendant l'Éternité

_Avez-vous la moindre idée des larmes que j'ai versées en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre ? Je tremble en écrivant ces lignes, je ne voulais pas écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il s'agit du dernier... Mais merci à tous pour le soutient que vous m'avez montré tout au long de cette aventure merveilleuse ... :)_

_Vous avez tous opté pour "chance" quasiment. Je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette histoire ! ;)_

_J'ai une chanson qui correspond énormément à Kiara & Jack "On s'aimera quand même" de la troupe du spectacle musical de Cléopâtre ! Je vous conseille de l'écouter, déjà, parce qu'elle est sublime mais surtout parce qu'à la fin du chapitre, j'ai fait pas mal de clins d'oeil aux paroles de cette chanson ! :)_

_**Amazone** : Mais tu sais, on adore détester mes histoires .. :P Je voudrais bien que cette histoire soit éternelle, mais c'est malheureusement impossible... Une émission pour jeunes talents me plairait bien, tiens ! :P Pour une autre fanfic, je donnerais la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre ! ;)_

_**Tsuki** : Tes dons de prémonition t'ont-ils soufflé le fin de cette histoire ? :) Je suis contente d'avoir si bien écrit au point de te transporter totalement dans l'histoire et l'action... :) Ta review m'a émue aux larmes, vraiment... J'espère que l'émotion du chapitre qui suit te transportera autant que l'action des chapitres précédents ! ;) _

_**Lena** : C'est vrai que Jack est parfait... Et il le sera encore plus dans ce chapitre ! ;) Et j'espère que je t'aurais surprise suffisamment ! :D_

_**Fan** : Merci de tes reviews, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là..._

_**Nawell** : C'est vrai que Jack est parfait et qu'avec Kiara, leur relation est sublime... J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la fin de ce chapitre ! ;) Et dois-je te préciser que ce que tu m'as dit sur mon histoire m'a serré le coeur ? J'étais terriblement émue en lisant ça... Et crois-moi, ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi d'avoir écrit le dernier chapitre... Et crois-moi, inutile d'attendre Noël pour retrouver Jack & Kiara ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : Comme tous les autres alliés de Pitch, Cimbaeth cherche son intérêt avant tout. Et si son intérêt n'est plus avec Pitch, il ne restera pas avec lui ! ;) Ta review m'a fait rire pas possible ! J'imagine Kiara qui donne un coup de poing dans les bijoux de famille de Pitch, la tête du croque mitaine devait être hilarante ... Après pour cette histoire de sourire, tu as raison, mais je pense qu'on peut avoir un "petit sourire" sans qu'il soit '"en coin"' et on peut avoir un "grand sourire en coin"... bref, je me comprends! " J'ai hate de voir ta fanfic et celle qui sera une vraie suite aux Cinq Légendes, en espérant une histoire d'Amour avec Jack ! :P_

_**Angel** : Pitch est d'un optimisme assez déstabilisant, mais après tout, je le comprends... Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que la Peur ? Rien. À par nos Gardiens préférés ! ;)_

_**Leila** : J'ai vu ta review à temps ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la bataille et mon Cupy ! ;) Finalement, tu enchaîneras sans doute la lecture des deux chapitres ! Et pour la suite, il te faudra lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout pour avoir la réponse ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXVI : En Attendant l'Éternité ...

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, Pitch se jeta sur Kiara qui se retrouva projetée à plusieurs mètres sur le sol, elle lâcha la pièce qui s'envola dans les airs. Pitch et Kiara se redressaient déjà et tout le monde observa d'un air inquiet la pièce.

Comme au ralenti, ils pouvaient voir la pièce pivoter sur elle-même, plongeant vers le sol. D'abord la face joyeuse du Leprechaun, puis celle qui pleure, la chance puis la malchance. Kiara cessa de bouger et de respirer. Chance, malchance, chance, malchance. Cimbaeth le lui avait dit. Celui qui lance la pièce ne décide rien, seul le sort pourrait le déterminer… Autrement dit, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Kiara et non Pitch qui a lancé la pièce que la malchance ne s'abattra pas sur le monde.

- N.. Non ! S'écria Kiara.

Elle se leva et voulut avancer vers la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la malchance s'abatte sur le monde…

Tout le monde suivait du regard la pièce tournoyante, tout le monde retenait son souffle, conscient de ce qui était en train de se produire.

La pièce était à quelques centimètres du sol quand soudain, quelqu'un se jeta dessus et évita qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le sol, la rattrapant de justesse. Kiara reprit son souffle et leva un regard inquiet vers la personne qui avait attrapé la pièce.

- Oh.. oh mon Dieu ! Souffla-t-elle.

Jamie lui fit un grand sourire et tous les Gardiens soupirèrent de soulagement :

- Jamie ! Tu es.. tu es un héros ! S'écria Jack.

Son sourire s'étendit mais les Gardiens se tournèrent tous vers Pitch qui avait un visage rempli d'une colère sourde et d'un abattement impensable…

Kiara se releva et rejoignit ses amis, tous fixaient Pitch d'un air sérieux. Il la regarda longuement, une lueur de panique dans le regard :

- Tu as perdu, Pitch. Tu ne peux plus le nier. Dit-elle enfin.

Il leur lança un regard mauvais.

- Non… Je ne peux pas avoir perdu ! J'avais tout prévu ! Absolument _tout_ ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tes Cauchemars ne sont plus, tes alliés t'ont tous abandonné, tu ne peux rien faire contre nous. Fit Jack.

- Ils.. ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir tous abandonné ! Cimbaeth est encore-

- Cimbaeth aussi est parti, Pitch. Annonça Kiara.

Tout le monde, y compris les Gardiens, tournèrent un visage surpris vers Kiara. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait pour Cimbaeth après tout…

- N.. non ! Tu mens ! Hurla Pitch.

- Pitch, tu as peut-être choisi des alliés puissants, mais ils sont tous aussi égoïstes et imprévisibles que toi. Ils ont tous préféré t'abandonner à ton sort, que tu le subisses seul plutôt que qu'ils n'aient à affronter les conséquences de votre alliance.

Kiara le regarda droit dans les yeux. La lueur de panique dans les yeux du croque mitaine lui donnait mal au cœur, il avait beau être un monstre et avoir brisé sa vie, il avait tellement peur, il était tellement terrorisé par l'idée même de perdre qu'il était pathétique. Elle avait pitié de lui…

- Tu es _seul_, cesse de lutter maintenant… Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

Mais la pitié dans la voix de Kiara ébranla Pitch qui la regarda méchamment. Il semblait se réveiller d'une torpeur étrange. Il se mit à trembler de rage et secoua la tête :

- Non. Je n'ai pas perdu. Je refuse de perdre. Pas encore.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il fit apparaître sa faux noire et se jeta sur Kiara en criant. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais trébucha et s'effondra dans la neige, elle poussa un cri en voyant la faux qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup venir mais au bout d'un moment, ne sentant rien, elle les rouvrit et lança un regard curieux à ce qu'il se passait.

Jack s'était élancé et interposé, il avait réussi à bloquer la faux de Pitch avec son bâton qui grésillait et lançait des éclats de glace de partout. Jack serrait les dents et son emprise autour de son arme mais ses bras tremblaient, la force avec laquelle Pitch le repoussait était incroyable.

- Ja.. Jack ! S'exclama Kiara.

Entendre la voix de Kiara le revigora et avec une force incroyable, il réussit à repousser le croque mitaine et enchaîna en lui lançant un rayon de glace qui projeta le croque mitaine à une trentaine de mètres. Pitch s'accroupit au sol pour se stabiliser, Jack lança un regard rapide aux Gardiens, Cupidon et Kiara derrière lui :

- Il faut l'envoyer dans son repère ! S'écria-t-il.

Il s'envola droit vers Pitch qui bondit et les deux ennemis de toujours partirent dans un combat dans les airs, faux contre bâton.

- Kiara et Cupidon, veillez sur Jamie et les enfants ! Ordonna Bunny.

- Mais .. ! Tenta-t-elle.

Mais déjà, les quatre Gardiens s'éloignaient vers le combat. Cupidon flotta jusqu'à Kiara en fixant l'endroit où ils étaient partis. Mais soudain, elle entendit un rire et elle se retourna brusquement en serrant les poings alors que Cupidon glapissait de terreur et partait se cacher dans son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la silhouette face à elle :

- Toi. Grogna-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?! Je croyais que tu étais parti !

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que je compte passer pas mal de temps à te suivre, toi et ton petit ami ? Vous êtes tellement fascinants !

Kiara fronça un peu plus ses sourcils en fixant Cimbaeth qui souriait joyeusement :

- Quant à ce que je fais là, je viens récupérer mon dû.

Il se tourna vers Jamie qui recula d'un pas, Kiara ne se tourna pas mais sentit l'inquiétude de Jamie :

- Jamie, reste derrière moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il fonça se cacher derrière Kiara, attrapant sa jambe et regardant le Leprechaun qui continuait de sourire et rire. Cupidon profita de l'arrivée d'un nouveau bouclier pour se cacher derrière Jamie – qu'il était censé protéger, soit dit en passant.

- Égoïstes et imprévisibles. Reprit la créature irlandaise. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu mieux décrire les créatures des Ténèbres !

Il se pencha en avant et ajouta :

_- Toutes_ les créatures des Ténèbres…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kiara qui cessa tout mouvement. Elle passa sa main près de Jamie et toujours en gardant un regard méfiant sur l'irlandais qui se trouvait face à elle, elle ordonna :

- Donne-moi la pièce, Jamie.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Donne-la-moi.

Il la lui donna en faisant une petite moue et à peine l'effleurait-elle qu'elle la lança à Cimbaeth qui la récupéra au vol :

- Merci, Kiara. On s'est bien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pars, maintenant. Ou j'hurle et les Gardiens reviennent aussitôt et tu subiras le même sort que Pitch.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y compte pas ! Ah, et j'oubliais, tu devrais peut-être ajouter une troisième qualité dignes des plus grandes créatures des Ténèbres : la lâcheté.

Il se retourna et claqua des doigts. Un arc-en-ciel apparut et il sauta dessus, il commença à marcher pour atteindre l'autre côté mais avant de disparaître de la vue de Kiara, Jamie et Cupidon, il se retourna en faisant un petit signe de la main :

- Et que la chance te sourît !

Il se retourna et disparut à la vue de tous. Lorsque l'arc-en-ciel disparut, il n'y avait plus personne.

Kiara se détendit et tourna un regard vers la partie de la forêt la plus profonde, celle où étaient partis les Gardiens, mais surtout, Jack et Pitch.

De leur côté, Jack et Pitch enchaînaient les coups. Jack envoyait des rayons frigorifiant que Pitch évitait ou détruisait avec sa faux qui, elle, lançait des jets de sable noirs que Jack réussissait à esquiver en sautant en l'air ou en bondissant sur les côtés. Pitch cria en se jetant vers Jack qui leva son bâton pour le stopper et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se foudroyant mutuellement du regard. Tous les deux tentaient de faire lâcher l'autre pour pouvoir l'affaiblir mais aucun ne lâchait… Jack finit par donner un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de Pitch qui se retrouva projeté en arrière, Jack ne perdit pas de temps et s'éleva dans les airs en levant haut son bâton. Son arme devient bleu glacée et Jack poussa un cri de guerre lorsqu'il abattit l'attaque sur Pitch qui eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête avant de recevoir de plein fouets un rayon de glace qui le fit tomber comme une pierre au sol.

Jack fonça vers le sol à son tour et constata que les Gardiens étaient également arrivés et entourés le croque mitaine qui gémissait sur le sol. Le trou qui menait à son antre se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

Jack se posa et lorsque Pitch releva la tête, il dut affronter du regard cinq Gardiens qui avaient un visage assurés et victorieux. Les yeux or de Pitch, qu'il partageait auparavant avec sa petite-fille, refléta la même chose que lorsqu'il avait perdu la première fois : la Peur. La Peur qui vous foudroie sur place, celle qui vous empêche de bouger et de faire quoi que ce soit… La Peur qu'inspirait habituellement Pitch mais qui, à ce moment-là, ne faisait que l'affaiblir…

- Adieu, Pitch ! Et au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir ! Lança Jack.

Avant que le croque mitaine ne puisse réagir, Sab lança son fouet d'or sur leur ennemi. Le fouet entoura la cheville du croque mitaine qui se retrouva entraîné droit dans sa propre antre :

- Noooooon ! NON !

Il attrapa le sol, laissant les traces de ses doigts. Il bascula dans le trou qui le mènerait droit à son Royaume de Cauchemars mais il réussit à se retenir sur les bords, lançant des regards fous de colère aux Gardiens et surtout à Jack :

- Je reviendrais ! Vous entendez, Gardiens ?! Je me vengerais ! Et cette fois-ci la première à subir ma colère sera Kiara !

Jack fronça les sourcils et son bâton lança des étincelles, exprimant ainsi la colère de son propriétaire. Mais Pitch continua, luttant contre la force qui l'entraînait droit vers son antre : sa propre Peur.

- Vous avez compris ?! Je me vengerais !

Jack leva son bâton et l'abattit soudain sur le sol, une couche de glace recouvrit le sol de terre noire et les doigts du croque mitaine furent incapables de garder leur emprise sur le bord du trou. Il bascula enfin complètement et seul un cri de terreur pure résonna dans toute la forêt avant que le silence ne s'impose...

Dans le ciel, au-dessus des Gardiens et du trou du croque-mitaine, la lune se mit à briller. L'espace d'un instant, le trou de Pitch étincela d'une lueur argenté et après, grâce à l'intervention de l'Homme de la Lune, une barrière invisible bloquait complètement les entrées comme les sorties du Royaume des Ténèbres. Pitch était prisonnier. Pour le moment…

Les Gardiens levèrent un regard de remerciement et de soulagement à l'Homme de la Lune qui brilla une dernière fois dans un signe d'acquiescement pour ses chers Gardiens avant de laisser le soleil prendre le relais et laisser le jour tant attendu depuis si longtemps se lever…

Le temps que les Gardiens rejoignent Kiara, Cupidon et les enfants qui avaient entourés les deux immortels, le jour était complètement levé et le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel. Les adultes et les enfants qui n'avaient pas osé sortir de nuit, sortaient enfin de leurs maisons avec de grands sourires soulagés de voir à nouveau la lumière du jour qui leur avait tant manquée. Les arbres de la forêt semblaient reprendre vie sous les rayons revigorants du soleil du matin, les oiseaux se remirent à chanter joyeusement, les animaux sortaient de leurs terriers ou de leurs cachettes. La vie reprenait enfin dans le monde entier…

Les Gardiens arrivèrent avec de grands sourires auprès des enfants qui se jetèrent sur eux joyeusement en criant leurs noms. Jack se retrouva entouré de Jamie et des jumeaux mais il lança quand même un regard à Kiara. Des sourires fleurirent sur leurs visages lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et l'instant d'après, Jack se tournait à nouveau vers les enfants avant de s'élever dans les airs :

- Quitte à fêter notre victoire, autant la fêter comme il se doit ! S'écria-t-il.

Son bâton se colora d'un blanc et d'un bleu de givre et il lança un grand rayon droit vers le ciel bleu qui, l'instant d'après, se recouvrait de nuages blancs et gris.

Bunny fit la moue, tenant toujours Sophie dans ses pattes :

- Sérieux, mec ? Grogna-t-il. Des jours que le soleil ne s'est pas pointé et tu nous le recouvres de nuages ?

Jack sourit à Bunny et des flocons se mirent à tomber doucement, émerveillant les enfants de Burgess qui se mirent à se jeter dans la neige toute fraîche étincelante de beauté et de pureté. Ils essayaient d'attraper les flocons et bientôt, une couche de neige recouvrit les rues, les routes et surtout, le parc dans lequel tout le monde se trouvaient. D'autres enfants arrivèrent, se joignant à la fête, sous le regard attendri des Gardiens et de Kiara – Cupidon jouant comme les autres enfants dans la neige...

Kiara avait un regard mélancolique, elle lança un regard à Jack qui riait de voir Sophie tirer les moustaches de Bunny qui ne savait plus quoi faire et elle finit par tourner la tête vers l'horizon.

- Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit Cimbaeth, non ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Cupidon qui avait de la neige pleins les cheveux et souriait doucement, redevenu sérieux… Elle acquiesça en sentant son cœur se serrer. L'Esprit de l'Amour s'approcha d'elle, examinant les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Perdue, amoureuse, coupable.

Il cligna des yeux et se pencha vers elle, se mettant à parler à mi-voix :

- Pourquoi te sens-tu si coupable ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce nain a dit que tu étais une créature des Ténèbres que tu dois te sentir coupable de ce qu'a fait Pitch et l'Union des Ténèbres, tu sais…

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux se voilant de larmes :

- Je ne me sens pas coupable pour ça, Cupy…

Bizarrement, il ne réagit pas à ce surnom. Il s'était habitué – très, très rapidement ! – à ce qu'elle l'appelle comme ça… Et quand c'était elle, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça…

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il sentit le cœur de Kiara se serrait de tristesse :

- Je.. je vais partir…

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et inconsciemment, il examina ses sentiments. Une fois la surprise passée, il comprit les raisons qui poussaient Kiara à faire un tel choix et malgré la tristesse qu'il se surprit à ressentir, il s'écarta et la regarda longuement…

- Oh… Kiara… Souffla-t-il. Tu en as parlé à.. à …?

Il lança un regard aux Gardiens et Kiara suivit son regard. Elle déglutit en voyant Jack rigoler joyeusement en s'amusant avec Jamie.

- Non… Mais.. mais il comprendra, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle, essayant plus de se convaincre elle-même que Cupidon…

Il lui lança un regard compatissant et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Il t'aime. Il comprendra et acceptera ta décision, j'en suis sûr… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers Cupidon en souriant :

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et soudain, une voix débordant d'énergie et de joie éclata dans les airs :

- BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE ! Hurla Jack.

Les enfants hurlèrent en échos, suivis par Nord qui partit en courant se jeter dans une pile de neige. Il explosa de rire comme un enfant alors que Jack parcourait toute la prairie enneigée pour faire apparaître des boules de neige. Les enfants et les Gardiens les prenaient et les lançaient dans tous les sens, à tout le monde, riant aux éclats et profitant simplement de leur joie et de leur innocence…

- Hé ! Vous deux ! S'exclama Jack en voyant Kiara et Cupidon en retrait. Ne restez pas plantés là ! Amusez-vous !

Jamie lança une boule de neige à Cupidon qui tomba dans la neige. Il se redressa brusquement et attrapa de la neige qu'il rassembla pour former une boule de neige :

- Tu veux subir mon châtiment, toi !

- Quel châtiment ?! S'écria Jamie.

Cupidon partit en volant après Jamie qui partit en courant et en riant.

Kiara sourit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux mais soudain, elle sentit un souffle de vent froid contre sa peau. Elle se retourna et vit Jack, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillant de joie :

- Hé, ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit pour le rassurer et secoua la tête :

- Je suis juste soulagée, c'est tout… Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit un peu plus et soudain, il s'écarta et lui lança une boule de neige en plein visage. Elle essuya son visage avant de le foudroyer du regard, mais elle souriait quand même :

- Oh ! Toi, tu vas voir !

- On parie ? Lança-t-il, dans les airs.

Elle se baissa et lui lança des boules de neige qu'il réussissait à éviter. Kiara en lança une autre mais trébucha en avant, prise dans son élan. Jack explosa de rire mais l'instant d'après, il recevait une boule de neige en plein visage, stoppant net son hilarité. Ce fut au tour de Kiara de rire comme une folle.

Il enleva la neige de son visage et lui lança un regard malicieux :

- Oh, toi, tu n'aurais pas dû… Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Non, non, non ! Jack ! S'écria Kiara en reculant et en remuant les bras.

Il se jeta sur elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'entraîna dans la neige. Ils roulèrent en riant et lorsque Kiara réussit enfin à se redresser, elle rougit en se rendant compte que Jack se trouvait à quelques millimètres d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils souriaient bêtement, oubliant complètement les enfants et les Gardiens qui s'amusaient autour d'eux…

- J.. Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

- Tais-toi… Souffla-t-il.

Il effleura sa joue et se pencha vers elle, elle ferma les yeux, attendant son baiser mais soudain, Jack reçut une boule de neige en plein visage. Kiara éclata de rire et tomba dans la neige alors que Jack essuyait son visage et cherchait du regard celui qui avait osé interrompre son moment privilégié. Il trouva rapidement le coupable, plié de rire droit devant lui.

- Jamie… Grogna Jack avec un sourire en faisant apparaître une boule de neige dans sa main.

- Jack, laisse-le ! Pouffa de rire Kiara.

Il allait se lever mais Kiara attrapa son bras, le forçant à le rasseoir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser – du moins, essayer à nouveau mais soudain, une tête brune s'interposa entre les deux et les repoussa le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Ils lancèrent un regard surpris à Jamie qui les regardait durement :

- Hé, y'a des enfants ici !

- Tu as raison, Jamie… Soupira Kiara. On aurait dû attendre que vous soyez partis…

- Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de Sophie ! Si tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, oublie Jack et pense à moi !

Elle cligna des yeux alors que Jack lançait un regard lourd de sens à son ami qui l'ignorait royalement :

- Jamie… Grogna Jack.

- Quoi ? Elle ne t'appartient pas que je sache !

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Kiara roula les yeux au ciel :

- Oh, arrêtez ! Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux !

- Mais ! C'est lui qu'a commencé ! S'exclama Jack en pointant Jamie du doigt qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Hé ! C'est toi, d'abord ! Et puis on pointe pas du doigt, c'est mal poli !

- Jamie a raison, Jack. On ne pointe pas du doigt. Déclara Kiara.

Il lui lança un regard interloqué et elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui émergea sur son visage :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous deux pour que vous soyez toujours en train de vous disputer quand je suis dans les parages ?

- Hé ben- commença Jack.

- C'est pas évident ?! Le coupa Jamie en passant devant l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Kiara haussa un sourcil et Jamie roula les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras :

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Kiara manqua de s'étouffer alors que Jack hésitait entre exploser de rire et étrangler Jamie. Mais le garçon était d'un sérieux déstabilisant… Kiara finit par se ressaisir et lança un regard attendri à Jamie – ce qui agaça légèrement Jack :

- Oh, Jamie… C'est adorable…

- Hé… Maugréa Jack.

Elle l'ignora et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jamie qui souriait de toutes ses dents et brillait de fierté :

- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi…

Il perdit son sourire et la regarda sans comprendre. Elle sourit doucement avant de s'expliquer :

- Tu crois ça parce que tu m'aimes beaucoup, mais tu m'aimes comme une grande sœur…

- Mais.. Kiara… Chuchota-t-il.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est… Mais Jamie, même si je suis amoureuse de Jack, tu sais que je t'aime énormément et que je serais toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Jack sera toujours là pour toi…

Jamie fit une petite moue et Jack se pencha vers son oreille :

- Dis, il n'y avait pas une fille qui était toujours dans ta tête et que tu voulais protéger ? Elle ne serait pas dans les environs, par hasard ? Murmura malicieusement le Gardien de l'Amusement.

Jamie rougit brusquement et se leva précipitamment :

- Je vous laisse ! Pour cette fois ! Mais pensez à Sophie, elle est encore trop innocente et pure pour assister à de telles choses !

Il tourna les talons et repartit s'amuser alors que Jack souriait et que Kiara riait doucement. Ils regardèrent Jamie lancer à nouveau des boules de neige à ses amis, lançant de temps de temps des regards en coin aux deux immortels assis dans la neige – ce qui lui valait de recevoir une boule de neige.

Kiara sentit quelque chose sur sa main, elle baissa les yeux et vit la main de Jack sur la sienne. Elle leva son regard et croisa celui de Jack. Ils plongèrent dans leurs regards l'un de l'autre, ce qui était leur meilleur moyen de communication… Pas besoin de paroles ou de baisers, leurs regards suffisaient pour qu'ils se disent « _Je t'aime_… ».

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'eux et les autres Gardiens ne se rendent au traîneau du Père Noël, une fois la nuit tombée. Cupidon était déjà parti – il avait pris un sérieux retard dans les préparations de la Saint Valentin. Bunny ne se plaigna presque pas d'aller dans le traîneau – même si Nord et Jack durent s'y mettre à deux pour le faire asseoir de force avant que le groupe d'immortels ne partent en volant, lançant des signes de mains aux enfants qui les regardaient partir en bondissant de joie. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune brillait joyeusement alors que le Père Noël lançait une boule à neige droit devant lui et l'instant d'après, ils arrivaient au Pôle Nord.

Quelques instants plus tard, les cinq Gardiens et Kiara se retrouvaient devant l'immense globe étincelant des lumières des enfants. Le noir avait disparu. La vie reprenait.

- Allez ! Fêtons comme il se doit notre victoire ! Hurla Nord.

Les elfes bondirent de joie pour partager leur enthousiasme. Les Gardiens firent une fête comme ils n'en n'avaient jamais faites, appréciant simplement le plaisir d'être là…

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack était dans sa chambre, n'attendant qu'une chose : que les autres Gardiens soient couchés pour qu'il puisse retrouver Kiara et lui voler enfin ce baiser qu'il attend depuis si longtemps – il y a avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour les déranger à ce moment-là et Jack avait failli étrangler rien que dans la dernière heure passée Bunny, Nord, Sab et Quenotte ! Seule Fée semblait vouloir leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais apparemment, l'idée d' « intimité » échappait aux autres Gardiens…

Quelqu'un frappa et il se retourna, se jurant de tuer la personne qui oserait entrer si son prénom n'était pas Kiara. Mais heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille passa timidement la tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de s'approcher à pas feutrés Jack qui avait un grand sourire :

- Enfin ! On se retrouve ! Soupira-t-il. Je me demande ce qu'il faut dire aux autres pour qu'ils comprennent qu'on doit se retrouver seuls ! Si l'un d'entre eux ose encore nous déranger, je jure de l'étriper sur place !

Kiara sourit doucement et combla l'espace qui les séparait encore, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne nous dérangeront plus…

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, yeux argentés aux éclats de lune et yeux bleus aux éclats de glace… Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux bouclée et joua avec un instant, appréciant la beauté de l'instant. Tous les deux, seuls, leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre… Ses doigts quittèrent les cheveux noirs et glissèrent le long de sa joue, appréciant le toucher de sa peau douce…

Il se pencha vers elle en fermant les yeux. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, il entrouvrit ses yeux et vit avec bonheur que les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient colorées d'une teinte de rouge. Il voulut s'emparer de ses lèvres mais elle bondit en arrière. Il cligna des yeux, surpris :

- K.. Kiara ? Hésita-t-il.

Elle était toujours aussi rouge, elle attrapa son t-shirt et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec. Elle détournait le regard de peur d'affronter l'expression surpris de Jack :

- Jack… Il.. il faut qu'on parle… Murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit. Au ton de sa voix, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je.. je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Il resta silencieux, essayant de plonger dans ses yeux mais elle les gardait obstinément loin de ses pupilles…

- Je.. je voudrais que tu me laisses un peu de temps…

- Du temps ?

Il sourit, rassuré et se passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés :

- On a l'éternité ! Souffla-t-il. Tu auras le droit à autant de temps que tu veux, Kiara ! De toute façon, on doit encore apprendre à se connaître totalement, je veux tout savoir de toi. On pourra aller au lac gelé, patiner et on parlera pendant des heures de tout et de rien, et puis-

- Jack… Le coupa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu ne comprends pas, je veux du temps mais.. toute seule…

- Que.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je me pose tellement de questions, je suis tellement perdue avec tout ce qui est arrivé que j'ai besoin de temps seule pour mettre mes idées au clair. Et je ne peux pas penser clairement si je suis ici, au Pôle ou avec toi… Je vais partir de mon côté et quand tout sera clair, je t'enverrais un message pour qu'on se retrouve et qu'on parle…

Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit :

- Des questions ? À quel propos ? Hésita-t-il.

- Des tas de questions : quels sont mes pouvoirs ? Comment les utiliser ? Quel est mon rôle ? Pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune a voulu de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? Et puis avec Pitch, aussi…

- Pitch ?

- Il est une créature des Ténèbres, et je suis sa petite-fille… J'ai beau avoir été choisie par l'Homme de la Lune, je veux connaître ma véritable nature…

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Kiara qui leva son regard vers lui. Un regard rempli de douleur et tellement perdu…

Il n'avait plus de souffle et comprit que malgré tout, cela faisait aussi mal à Kiara que cela lui faisait mal à lui de devoir partir…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je ne suis pas une créature des Ténèbres. Mais le ciel noir de Pitch a été créé à partir de _mes_ pouvoirs, à la base… Et puis, il y a une chose que je sais et dont je suis sûre, les créatures des Ténèbres ont toutes trois points communs : elles sont égoïstes, imprévisibles et .. lâches… Fau, Jack O' Lantern, Cimbaeth, Némésis ou Pitch, ils ont tous pensé à eux avant tout, avant leur alliance, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils auraient pu trahir Pitch et pourtant.. ils se sont tous enfui par lâcheté…

Elle s'entoura de ses bras et baissa les yeux :

- J'ai passé ma vie à fuir et à penser à moi avant tout. Je ne fais jamais ce à quoi les gens s'attendent, et ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de mon caractère… Il y a quelques heures, j'ai failli craquer et tomber dans le camp de Pitch, je le sais, je l'ai senti…

Elle marqua une pause, honteuse d'avoir pu ressentir un tel sentiment puis elle continua :

- Je.. je veux savoir si je ne vaux pas mieux que Pitch et les autres ou non… Je.. je _dois_ savoir, j'en ai _besoin_ si je veux.. passer l'éternité en paix…

Jack resta silencieux alors que Kiara se mordait la lèvre, hésitant à ajouter ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ferma les yeux, elle devait être honnête avec Jack… Elle devait le lui dire, lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire aux autres Gardiens :

- Et puis.. il.. il y a toi… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Moi ? Répéta-t-il en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac… Il attrapa fébrilement son bâton pour se rassurer et s'appuya contre, détournant à son tour le regard :

- Tu.. ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments pour moi, non ?

Elle secoua la tête, le cœur serré et releva un visage qui semblait brisé :

- Non ! Pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?! Je..

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en tremblotant et se força à se calmer :

- Je sais ce que je ressens, je veux juste.. comprendre jusqu'où mes sentiments me mènent… Je veux savoir de quoi je suis capable, pour toi, pour.. nous… Je veux savoir si.. ce que je ressens pour toi est aussi fort que ce que tu ressens pour moi, je .. ne veux pas te faire de mal ou décevoir… Et honnêtement, mes sentiments pour toi seront la seule chose qui me permettra de me raccrocher à quelque chose de réel le temps de mon absence…

Jack avait mal au cœur de savoir que d'ici quelques temps, Kiara partirait, mais il fut rassuré de savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était assez fort pour que cela soit son point d'ancrage…

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce qui dura quelques minutes. De temps en temps, ils se jetaient des regards avant de se détourner à nouveau… Jack voulait imprégner un maximum l'image de Kiara dans sa tête mais la regarder lui faisait si mal…

Il croisa son regard un instant et y vit tellement de détresse, de solitude et de culpabilité de lui faire subir tout ça… Il sentit son cœur chavirer et lui sourit doucement :

- Je.. je comprends pourquoi tu dois partir… Tu as besoin de te retrouver, seule et surtout, de retrouver un sens à.. ton existence… Tu as tout perdu il y a huit ans par ma faute, je comprends qu'à présent, tu aies besoin de te reconstruire…

Elle semblait si soulagée qu'il ne lui veuille pas et qu'il la comprenne qu'elle sentit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation des larmes troubler son regard. Il la regarda longuement, toujours avec son sourire triste, avant d'ajouter tendrement :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, je viendrais à toi…

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle. De me comprendre…

Il sourit tristement et finit par baisser les yeux pour cacher sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie à quel point il avait mal :

- Tu.. tu pars combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

- Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Quelques semaines, quelques mois, peut-être des années… Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra…

Il acquiesça doucement et toujours tête baissée, il répéta :

- Des.. années .. ?

Le temps n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur lui depuis qu'il était Jack Frost, il ne s'était jamais soucié du temps qui s'écoulait, il ne faisait qu'attendre chaque année l'hiver impatiemment… Mais l'idée de ne pas voir Kiara pendant des années lui faisait tellement mal, le temps ne lui avait jamais paru si long et cruel…

- Et.. les autres ? Murmura-t-il.

- Ils sont déjà au courant. Je passerais les voir de temps en temps, je pense…

Jack fit la moue, jaloux de savoir qu'elle irait voir les autres Gardiens alors qu'elle préférait ne pas le voir du tout, _lui_. Mais après tout, les réponses qu'elle attendait de son départ ne concernaient pas les autres Gardiens. Uniquement lui…

Kiara finit par ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait les lèvres sèches mais elle devait dire quelque chose pour briser le silence qui devenait aussi étouffant que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues :

- Je.. je vais y aller… Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Non ! S'écria Jack.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il releva la tête et la secoua :

- Pas.. pas encore… Gémit-il. Attend encore un peu.. s'il te plait ?

Elle tenta de chasser les larmes dans ses yeux et secoua ses boucles :

- On se fait mal, Jack… Chuchota-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Je t'aime !

Elle cessa de respirer. Si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, jamais encore il ne le lui avait dit… Elle l'avait compris, elle l'avait lu dans son regard, mais jamais encore, elle ne l'avait entendu…

Jack semblait aussi surpris qu'elle par son élan. Il fit une moue et détourna le regard, gêné… Il n'aurait pas eu une température de corps si basse, il aurait sans doute rougi, mais être rouge était impossible pour Jack Frost – ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa gêne et son impression de malaise…

- Je.. hésita-t-il.

- Ne me demande pas une réponse, Jack… Gémit-elle.

Il secoua la tête et combla vivement l'espace qui les séparait. Elle voulait faire un pas en arrière mais elle en fut incapable, hypnotisée par le regard de Jack qui la dévorait du regard :

- Tu peux peut-être attendre des années, mais je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je veux.. je _dois_ te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, _maintenant_ !

- Jack… Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il attrapa son visage et la força à le lever pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas encore si on est faits l'un pour l'autre, mais je sais que je _t'aime_. Et quand l'Amour est là, on devrait se donner l'un à l'autre… Je.. je sais aussi qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça, dès que je suis près de toi, quand j'effleure ta peau, je frissonne… Personne, absolument _personne_ ne pourra jamais effacer ce que je ressens pour toi… Je.. je sais aussi que.. l'Amour est un don… On.. ne devrait pas se poser de questions lorsqu'il est question de l'Amour…

- Jack… Gémit doucement Kiara.

- Mais.. je te comprends... Souffla-t-il.

Il posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Il voulut approcher ses lèvres mais il en fut incapable… Il passa ses doigts contre sa peau, dans ses cheveux, le long de son corps… Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme effréné… Kiara avait déjà lu tellement de choses dans le regard de Jack, de l'Amour, de la tendresse, mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'y avait une telle passion qui se dégageait de lui, de son corps, dans sa voix…

Au bout d'un moment d'un silence passionné, elle finit par fermer les yeux et enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait décidé de son départ, elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il rendu son départ si difficile en lui faisant une déclaration si passionnée .. ?

Elle agrippa le sweet de Jack et déglutit mais elle se força à prononcer les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas dire :

- Garde les yeux fermés, Jack… Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Il aurait voulu les ouvrir pour la voir une dernière fois mais déjà, il n'avait entre ses doigts rien d'autre que le vide…

Il les ouvrit pour ne voir rien d'autre qu'une absence… Il la comprenait, il savait qu'elle en avait terriblement besoin, mais pour l'instant, ça faisait si mal…

Il sentit des larmes de rage se battre aux bords de ses paupières et il les chassa furieusement. Il avait la gorge noué et tremblait…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les Gardiens le regarder tendrement. Fée ouvrit ses bras et il s'y laissa tomber. Il lutta contre les sanglots mais ne put rien faire contre les larmes…

- Elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux, mon garçon… Murmura gentiment Nord en tapotant l'épaule de Jack.

Il acquiesça puis s'écarta de Fée :

- Je sais…

Il regarda le paysage de glace et les champs de neige qui s'étendaient à perte de vue de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il esquissa un sourire tendre en imaginant Kiara, qui devait sans doute pleurer, loin d'ici…

La neige se mit à tomber doucement, les flocons dansaient dans le ciel gris et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sentir son battre plus fort.

Il détestait les années qui risquaient de passer sans Kiara, mais il n'avait jamais été plus heureux d'être immortel et d'avoir l'éternité à ses pieds…

- Je l'attendrais… Souffla-t-il.

Oui. Il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Il attendra l'éternité. Parce que l'éternité, il ne pouvait plus la passer sans elle… Kiara était devenue son éternelle. Il attendrait leur éternité à deux le temps qu'il faudra…

Il attendrait _son éternelle _...

* * *

_Et ... c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic... Je voudrais vous remercier mais avant, je dois annoncer deux choses importantes. La première, que je vous prépare un épilogue pour cette fanfic, épilogue qui arrivera disons... mercredi soir ? Et je prépare autre chose : une suite. Oui, une suite de cette fanfic. Parce que je me suis attachée à Kiara, Cupidon, Jack OL et tous les autres personnages, que j'aime encore plus ceux des Cinq Légendes ! J'ai déjà une idée d'histoire et je peux déjà vous dire que Pitch ne sera pas le méchant et que ce dernier aura un allié pour le moins surprenant. Surprenant et sans doute terrible pour certains de nos personnages préférés ! :)_

_Ensuite, je veux vous remercier car sans vous, lecteurs, je ne serais JAMAIS allée aussi loin dans cette fanfic ! Vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur, de l'émotion, de la joie qui m'étreignaient à chaque fois que je lisais vos reviews ... Mais je vais attendre d'avoir écrit l'épilogue pour vous adresser des remerciements dignes de ce nom ... ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews, je RESSUSCITE D'IMPATIENCE ! Et à mercredi ! ;)_


	37. Épilogue

_Voilà le fameux épilogue..._

_**Nawell** : Merci, ta review m'a émue aux larmes ! Tu as raison en disant que les liens entre Kiara & Jack sont plus forts que tout, garde ça en tête quand tu liras la fin de cet épilogue ... Et c'est à moi de te remercier de m'avoir suivie depuis si longtemps, merci pour tout... Je me suis faites une amie et .. et je sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci..._

_**Mizu** : Je t'ai déjà répondue mais je te le redis, merci pour tout. Ce que tu m'avais écrit était magnifique, beau, touchant, j'en ai pleuré... J'ai le cerveau un peu embrouillé et je n'arrive pas à mettre mes idées en place parce que je viens de finir cet épilogue & les remerciements, j'ai vraiment lutté contre les larmes alors je vais te laisser profiter de l'épilogue. En espérant que tu l'apprécies !_

_**Leila** : Et oui, une suite ! XD Mais quand tu auras lu cet épilogue, je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi impatiente ? Merci pour tout !_

_**Angel** : Apparemment, tout le monde est rassuré de savoir qu'il y aura une suite ! XD Mais encore une fois, lis la fin de cet épilogue... Je suis contente que mon histoire ait été moins assommante que les autres. Merci à toi !_

_**Amazone** : Tu as de la chance d'avoir droit à de la neige, moi j'en ai jamais à Nice... Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, surtout avec le départ de Kiara ! ;) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait pu illuminer ton dimanche... Pourquoi pour ma prochaine fic il n'y aurait pas Bunny ? Et merci pour la petite phrase de fin, je ne rêve qu'une chose : vous faire rêver... :D_

_**Flash** : Merci pour tout ! Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé ma fanfic ! :D Et pour cette fameuse suite, arrêtez tous d'être aussi impatients, vous allez me détester à la fin de cet épilogue ! Et oui, Pitch fera quelques petites apparitions dans la suite ! ;)_

_**Shiro** : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé le dernier chapitre... :)_

_**Lena** : Tu sais, j'ai un peu triché vu que j'ai utilisé la chanson "On s'aimera quand même" pour les sentiments de Jack... J'espère que cet épilogue & les remerciements seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)_

_**Alicy** : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup... J'espère que ma prochaine fanfic sera aussi bien que celle-là ! ;) En tout cas, je vous prépare un feu d'artifice d'Amour et de catastrophes ! Et promis, je passerais voir ta fic ! ;)_

_**Delph** : Oui, il n'y avait que Némésis... Pauvre Pitch, trahi par tous ses alliés ! XD Et bien sûr, ce passage a été l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, même si le départ de Kiara a été bien plus émouvant pour moi ! ;) Et oui, une suite ! ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! ;) Il y a donc un épilogue, une suite en préparation et il y aura sûrement des épisodes annexes ! ;) J'espère que tu aimes Avatars d'ailleurs ! ;) Et merci pour ton expression ! :D_

_**Star** : Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé ce chapitre ! :D Tuvas être contente, l'épilogue est sur le retour de Kiara ! Et une mise en bouche de la suite de la fanfic ! :D_

_**Fan** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue malgré la fin un peu .. tu verras ! :3_

_Et voilà, les dernières réponses-reviews de cette fanfic... Pour ceux qui posteront d'autres reviews par la suite, j'essaierais de vous répondre pour ceux qui sont inscrits quant aux autres, ce sera à la prochaine fanfic ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

CHAPITRE XXXVII : Épilogue

Jack était appuyé contre son bâton, un grand sourire aux lèvres et regardait droit devant lui, mais il ne voyait rien. Seules des images des moments qu'il avait passés avec Kiara repassaient devant ses yeux…

Il attendait sur son lac gelé, sa maison, son chez-soi. Dans le ciel de la nuit, la lune brilla un peu plus fort comme le rythme du cœur de l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui aurait pu mourir d'impatience s'il n'avait pas été immortel… Comme pour exprimer son excitation, son bâton crépita d'une lumière bleutée.

Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant du visage de Kiara, plus de deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait partir seule, de son côté pour mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit et ses sentiments. Il avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait attendu même s'il devait avouer que plusieurs fois, en ayant entendu auprès de ses amis Gardiens qu'elle était passée voir l'un d'entre eux, il avait essayé de leur soutirer des informations sur le lieu où elle se trouvait ou où elle allait – il avait particulièrement apprécié torturer Bunny.

Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de la retrouver chez Nord après avoir entendu dire par Sab qu'elle était de passage. Quand il arrivait, Nord lui annonçait qu'elle était partie voir Fée qui elle, lui disait qu'elle était déjà repartie. Kiara semblait toujours savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver parce qu'elle partait quelques minutes avant son arrivée à _lui_… Il soupçonnait les Gardiens d'être de mèche contre lui mais il a eu beau enquêter, il n'y avait aucun moyen que les Gardiens ne puissent communiquer entre eux sans le tenir au courant, _lui_. Rôle de Gardien oblige, maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus rien lui cacher. Ils avaient une sorte de lien qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait une information qui circulait parmi eux, tous les Gardiens savaient.

Pour Jack, pister Kiara était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux, il la chassait, elle le fuyait. C'était encore pire quand il apprenait qu'elle s'était trouvée dans un endroit où il était la veille. Pour Jack, l'expression « _fuis-moi, je te suis, suis-moi, je te fuis_ » n'a jamais été aussi explicite…

Deux années entières à attendre qu'elle revienne. Qu'il puisse la voir, la toucher, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur, jouer avec ses boucles noires, plonger dans ses yeux argents… Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à supporter cette absence qui ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude. Jamais encore, il ne s'était senti si seul, et pourtant, à présent, il avait les Gardiens et les enfants. L'absence d'une personne qu'on aime est ce qu'il y a de plus dur à supporter, et il l'avait compris avec Kiara…

Mais ce matin-même, il était passé chez Fée pour s'amuser avec Quenotte et quelques autres fées – qui aimaient beaucoup glisser sur des toboggans de glace, au grand damne de Fée ! Mais lorsque Fée s'est jetée sur lui avec un grand sourire et lui avait donné un papier plié en deux, son cœur avait raté un battement. Ce petit mot ne comprenait qu'une petite question mais cette question l'avait rendu fou de joie.

« _Un tour de patinage, sous la pleine lune, ça te dit ? _»

Évidemment, il avait compris immédiatement le message secret qui se cachait dans cette petite question, après tout, quand il est tombé amoureux d'elle, elle lui avait promis d'aller un jour patiner au lac où il était devenu Jack Frost. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse…

La pleine lune était ce soir et il n'avait pas résisté à attendre le soir pour arriver au lac gelé où il attendait impatiemment depuis la fin de matinée. Il avait fait tomber de la neige toute fraîche, créer de magnifiques dessins de givres… Il avait tenté de passer le temps mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins il pouvait tenir d'attendre de voir la lune arriver au-dessus de lui.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé appuyé contre son bâton, luttant difficilement contre l'impatience, sur son lac et sous la lune.

Une petite brise s'éleva et soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se redressa, surpris et se retourna lentement, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine… Son sourire s'étendit lorsqu'il vit la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître mais surtout, qui lui souriait en retour.

Kiara s'approcha doucement sur la glace, faisant en sorte d'éviter de glisser et de briser la magie du moment. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Jack, ils plongèrent dans les prunelles l'un de l'autre :

- Hé… Dit-elle simplement.

- Salut…

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes avant que Jack n'ouvre la bouche :

- Alors, ces deux années t'ont apporté ce que tu voulais ?

- On peut dire ça. Je connais tous mes pouvoirs, tu savais que même immortelle je pouvais avoir ces rêves prémonitoires ? Fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ça explique que tu avais toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi… Maugréa-t-il avec une moue.

Elle rit doucement et continua :

- Je peux me téléporter, et puis, je peux faire bouger les objets à distance. Ce qu'aucun Gardien ne peut faire !

- Je peux faire tomber de la neige à distance… Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et continua, toujours avec sur un ton taquin :

- Et évidemment, je peux rappeler aux enfants ce qu'est l'Innocence…

Elle plongea ses yeux argents dans ceux bleus de Jack et elle se mordilla la lèvre :

- Mais.. j'ai réalisé pas mal de choses…

- Comme .. ? Hésita-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Elle sourit doucement et posa ses mains sur les joues du garçon :

- Le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent leur Innocence est qu'ils s'amusent… Ce n'est pas par hasard que je suis la Gardienne de l'Innocence et toi, de l'Amusement…

Il sourit doucement et laissa tomber son bâton pour poser ses mains fraîches sur celles de Kiara contre son visage… Il sentit une immense joie l'envahir, mais il cligna des yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire…

- Que veux-tu dire par « Gardienne de l'Innocence » ?

- J'ai parlé à l'Homme de la Lune.

- Tu es devenue une Gardienne ?

- Je suis une Gardienne. Confirma-t-elle. Mais pas celle des enfants…

Jack fronça les sourcils et la regarda sans comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Kiara le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- Je suis la Gardienne des Gardiens…

Jack cligna des yeux mais déjà, Kiara continuait ses explications :

- Pitch a tenté de vous détruire en attaquant l'Innocence des enfants. Mon rôle est de protéger cet Innocence pour qu'ils continuent de croire en vous, je vous protège par le biais des enfants. Je suis allée dans beaucoup d'endroits pendant mes voyages, mais les enfants que j'allais visiter le plus étaient ceux qui vivent dans des climats de guerre, de conflits…

Elle perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes :

- Si tu savais tous les crimes auxquels j'ai assisté… Malheureusement, si je peux leur rendre leur Innocence, je ne peux pas les aider…

Jack sentit qu'elle tremblait, il attrapa les épaules de Kiara et essaya de la regarder dans les yeux pour la calmer mais elle continuait de détourner le regard :

- Il y en a tellement qui sont morts devant moi… Jack.. je.. c'était tellement horrible !..

Il la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes alors qu'elle laissait les larmes glisser le long de ses joues :

- Chuuut… Je suis là, maintenant, tout va bien…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Mais.. j'ai réalisé des tas d'autres choses, en deux ans…

Jack déglutit. La partie de leur conversation qui l'intéressait le plus arrivait enfin…

- Quand je t'ai laissé pour me remettre en question, ça a été ma dernière fuite. Je ne fuirais plus, Jack…

Il sourit doucement et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posant son front contre le sien :

- Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus fuir… Que ce soit mon passé, ma vie, mon devoir ou.. ou mes sentiments…

- Je suppose que tu sais enfin où te mènent tes sentiments ?

Elle s'écarta pour l'observer longuement. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux de longs instants… Même après deux ans sans se voir, leurs regards étaient toujours le meilleur moyen pour exprimer leurs sentiments… Dans les yeux bleus glace de Jack, Kiara pouvait y lire de l'angoisse, une touche de doute mais de l'Amour… Tellement d'Amour pour elle… Quant à Jack, ce qu'il lisait dans les prunelles argentés de Kiara, ce n'étaient que de l'Amour mais il savait qu'elle terriblement peur. Peur qu'il l'abandonne maintenant, après deux ans sans elle, deux ans où elle a fui, deux ans où elle est restée loin de lui…

Il sourit tendrement et passa une main sur son visage pour l'encourager. Immédiatement, son regard s'apaisa et elle attrapa la main fraîche du garçon pour qu'il la laisse sur sa joue. Elle était rouge et ça la calmait…

- Tu te souviens quand je suis partie, tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?

Il acquiesça doucement et elle sourit passionnément :

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas si on était fait l'un pour l'autre… Mais pour moi, maintenant, il n'y a plus le moindre doute…

- Kiara… Souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime, Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Il cessa de respirer alors qu'elle continuait de lui sourire doucement, les joues rouges et le regard enchanteur…

Deux ans qu'il attendait ces petits mots… Deux ans qu'il les lui avait dits. Deux ans qu'il attendait une réponse. Deux ans qu'il l'attendait, _elle_…

Une fois que son cœur se calma, il sourit un peu plus et se pencha vers son oreille :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kiara… Chuchota-t-il.

Il la regarda et elle ferma les yeux. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres… Il entrouvrit ses yeux pour regarder la jeune fille qui, enfin, osait s'ouvrir à lui, qui n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, qui ne fuyait plus… Mais ce qu'elle fit après le surprit autant qu'elle. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack et l'attira à elle, posant ses lèvres sur celles, glacées, du garçon. Un fois la surprise passée, il posa une main à sa taille et l'autre sur sa joue et l'attira contre lui avant d'approfondir leur baiser… La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés aussi passionnément, c'était avant que Kiara ne meure, quand ils étaient encore au Palais de Glace.

Mais cette fois-ci, aucune vision de sa propre mort ne vient les arrêter…

Des flocons se mirent à tomber doucement autour d'eux, dansant joyeusement au rythme de leurs battements de cœurs, les entourant d'une aura glacée et mystérieuse… Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Jack sourit malicieusement :

- Tu vois, je peux faire tomber des flocons à distance…

- Idiot… Murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing.

Il rit puis prit ses mains :

- On patine ou on attend que le ciel tombe sur nos têtes ?

- Des flocons tombent sur nos têtes.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis Jack Frost ?

- Mais pour moi tu n'es pas Jack Frost…

Il la regarda curieusement et elle eut un grand sourire :

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi dans le monde…

Il sourit avant de la tirer contre lui et de lui coller un baiser passionné sur les lèvres…

Le patinage n'était pas pour ce soir-là .. !

_Palais de Glace, quelques jours plus tard …_

Même si tous les Gardiens – excepté Jack – avaient reçu plusieurs fois la visite de Kiara et qu'ils avaient su avant l'Esprit de l'Hiver qu'elle allait revenir, Nord avait tout de même insisté pour préparer une fête pour son retour et son nouveau titre de « Gardienne des Gardiens ». Tous les Gardiens étaient conviés, évidemment – Kiara comprise. Ils avaient invité Cupidon également, mais il a été obligé de refuser pour cause de « _préparatifs intensifs pour une St-Valentin imminente _». Mais il avait promis de passer les voir pour la St-Valentin, rien que pour Kiara et Jack…

Kiara l'avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises puisque autres que les Gardiens, elle avait revu « Cupy » comme elle l'appelait désormais – ce qui agaçait Jack qui, lui, n'avait pas de petit surnom ! Mais aussi Jack O' Lantern, qui s'était plus ou moins bien tenu, même s'il avait quand même essayé de l'emmener dans un endroit sombre pour « profiter de son corps d'Apollon »... Plusieurs fois, elle est tombée sur Cimbaeth qui se contentait de lancer sa pièce et de lui prédire de la chance avec Jack avant de partir en rigolant joyeusement. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut de croiser Fau plusieurs fois. Lui, qui habituellement rester loin des immortels, était venu la voir à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'étaient croisés sur des champs de bataille, lui pour prendre les vies et elle pour rendre leur Innocence aux enfants. Kiara pense qu'il appréciait de garder un œil sur elle puisqu'elle était la première créature à qui il avait permis de vivre en lui offrant l'immortalité… C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il créait quelque chose au lieu de le détruire…

Kiara et Jack passaient un maximum de temps ensemble, car même s'ils avaient l'éternité à eux, ils voulaient toujours rattraper le temps perdu… Ils étaient allés voir Jamie et Sophie ensemble, Kiara avait réussi à traîner Jack dans un pays tempéré pour qu'il l'aide avec des enfants – il était quand même reparti au bout de deux heures en boudant. Mais ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps avec les autres Gardiens.

Ce soir de fête, Kiara s'était laissée tomber dans son lit de la chambre qu'elle avait eu de la part de Nord deux ans auparavant… L'immortalité avait beaucoup d'avantages, ne pas être fatiguée ou affaiblie était ce que Kiara préférait. Mais quand elle utilisait trop ses pouvoirs, son énergie disparaissait quasiment totalement et elle pouvait passer des jours entiers à dormir… Et ce jour-là, elle avait passé pas mal de temps à s'occuper d'enfants en Afrique où de plus en plus de guerres éclataient. Alors la fête de Nord avait été un supplice pour ses yeux – même si elle était contente qu'il ait fait une telle chose pour elle…

Elle accueillit donc son lit à bras ouverts et sombra immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée – qu'elle avait croisé une fois en Italie. Mais le rêve d'une nuit calme et apaisante ne se réalisa pas pour elle, malheureusement. Elle contrôlait ses rêves prémonitoires mais quand certains étaient considérés comme « importants » par l'Homme de la Lune, elle ne pouvait pas les éviter et ils s'imposaient dans son esprit, qu'elle soit endormie ou pas.

Elle considérait ce pouvoir comme le plus terrible de tous, car voir l'avenir l'oblige à vouloir le changer, mais cela ne se produit jamais comme elle le voudrait… Mêmes après des dizaines d'essais pour changer ce dont elle rêvait, elle continuait de constater que tout ce dont elle rêvait ne pouvait que se réaliser.

Dans son rêve, elle se trouvait dans une grotte sombre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour enregistrer le maximum d'informations. Il faisait plutôt frais, elle était sans doute sous terre mais elle aurait été incapable de dire où exactement. Une goutte d'eau glissa et tomba dans une flaque à ses pieds, le son résonna dans toute la grotte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait un bruit assourdissant, elle se retourna et vit un mur d'eau à ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle était derrière une cascade. Soudain, elle entendit une mélodie, quelqu'un chantonnait une chanson. Elle entendait des paroles mais était incapable de comprendre les mots prononcés. Kiara avança prudemment le long des murs, plus elle avançait, plus il faisait sombre. La voix de femme mélodieuse cessa de chanter mais Kiara continua d'avancer. Soudain, elle entendit un frémissement derrière elle, Kiara se retourna mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne vit qu'une silhouette floue. Une femme à la longue robe, des cheveux bouclés. Mais il faisait si sombre qu'il était impossible de savoir quelles étaient la couleur de sa chevelure et de sa tenue. Seuls ses yeux étaient parfaitement visible : d'un vert émeraude incroyable et hypnotisant.

La femme fixait Kiara mais elle ne semblait pas la regarder elle, mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Kiara sentit soudain un froid glacial s'emparer de son corps, elle frissonna en reconnaissant ce froid-là. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne fut pas rassurée, au contraire, elle frissonna de terreur car c'était tout ce que lui insufflait ce froid-là qui s'était abattu dans la grotte.

Les flaques d'eau gelèrent instantanément et du givre se forma sur la roche, mais cela ne perturba pas la femme qui sourit de satisfaction :

- Jack Frost… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… Susurra-t-elle.

Kiara entendit un grognement derrière elle. Elle voulait se retourner pour voir Jack mais elle était immobilisée de peur, incapable de bouger pour se retourner et le regarder…

- Je constate que tu as enfin répondu à mon appel… Continua la femme.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici ? Grogna-t-il.

Kiara cessa des respirer. C'était la voix de Jack mais en même temps, elle ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Même énervé, jamais sa voix n'avait exprimé autant de rage qu'en cet instant…

- Tu sais pourquoi.

Elle tendit la main et sourit :

- Aide-moi à détruire le monde.

Kiara ouvrit grands les yeux et soudain, Jack sortit de l'ombre, rayonnant d'une lumière glacée. Il leva le bras et approcha avec hésitation la main avant de l'attraper.

La femme sourit et Kiara hurla.

L'adolescente se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sentit des sanglots étouffer sa gorge, elle tenta de hurler mais en fut incapable… Elle attrapa sa gorge et au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à commencer à calmer les battements fous et paniqués de son cœur… Elle reprit son souffle puis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps…

Soudain, une emprise glacée la tira à nouveau sur le lit. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et tourna le visage pour voir Jack, assoupi. Elle cligna des yeux et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux et lui lança un regard encore endormi :

- Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je dors… Maugréa-t-il.

- Je vois ça, je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais dans _mon_ lit ?

- J'avais envie de rester près de toi, alors je me suis glissé dans ta chambre…

Elle roula les yeux au ciel en grognant puis il se redressa, parfaitement réveillé. Il s'appuya sur un bras et l'observa :

- Ça va ? Tu es brûlante… Et tu as l'air patraque…

- Je.. j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve…

Il lui lança un regard inquiet :

- Une prémonition ?

- Je.. je crois… Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il allait les trahir ?

Jack comprit que Kiara était encore plus remuée que ce qu'elle ne semblait être, il le voyait dans son regard.

- Hé.. calme-toi, je ne te forcerais pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas…

Il caressa son visage et elle se blottit contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et caressa ses cheveux noirs pour la rassurer :

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein, Jack ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Pour l'éternité, mon amour…

Elle leva un visage inquiet vers lui et il sourit.

Elle oublia la peur et la panique qui avaient enserrées son cœur après son rêve prémonitoire. Impossible qu'il lui mente ou la trahisse. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien de tel…

- Je t'aime, Jack…

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la lueur bienveillante de la lune…

Kiara ne cessait de revoir des images de son rêve mais elle continuait de se répéter la même chose. Jamais. Jamais il ne les trahirait.

Jamais il ne les trahirait, n'est-ce pas .. ?

* * *

_Alors ? Cet épilogue ? Vous pouvez passer directement aux remerciements ! ;)_


	38. Mot de l'auteur & Remerciements

FANFICTION

LES 5 LÉGENDES : L'UNION DES TÉNÈBRES

Mot de l'auteur & Remerciements …

Héhé .. Alors, cet épilogue ? Il vous a plu ?

J'espère en tout cas, surtout que ça m'a fait mal de le finir… Je ne veux pas finir cette fanfic, mais bon, j'ai peut-être fini d'écrire une aventure de Jack & des Gardiens mais leur histoire est loin d'être terminée, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Comme vous devez le savoir, je prépare une seconde fanfic qui sera la suite de celle-ci. Je pense la publier aux débuts des vacances de Pâques, ou un peu plus tôt. Et comme le montre le petit aperçu que je vous ai donné avec le rêve prémonitoire de Kiara, le méchant ne sera pas « un » mais « une ». Les femmes sont toujours plus diaboliques et cruelles que les hommes. Elles sont plus intelligentes aussi ! Donc, pour une erreur dans le plan de la mystérieuse femme aux yeux verts, vous pouvez toujours courir ! Car oui, la grande méchante sera cette femme. Avec quatre Esprits. Dont un que nous connaissons trop bien, malheureusement …

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais terriblement sadique ? :D

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack et Kiara passeront beaucoup de moments tous les deux, des moments romantiques. Cupidon sera de retour également ! Et je pense que quelques personnages pourront apparaître à nouveau, Fau, Cimbaeth, Jack OL et Pitch très, très rapidement… Et il y aura pleins de nouveaux personnages et d'esprits ! :D

Pour l'instant, je n'ai que des filles, mais bon, ça compensera avec les garçons que j'ai créés pour cette fanfic. )

Après, voilà la partie la plus intéressante de mon petit message …

Je voulais vous remercier. Oh, mais pas un petit merci lancé à la va-vite, je voulais vous dire un énorme, gigantesque, incroyable MERCI ! Parce que sans vous tous, qui avez lu mon histoire, qui l'avez suivie, qui l'avez reviewée à chaque chapitre, jamais, _jamais_ je ne serais allée aussi loin. Je dois avouer que j'avais commencé cette fanfic sans vraiment me casser la tête, je savais plus ou moins ce qui allait se passer mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de lecteurs. Mais votre engouement m'a prise au cœur et j'ai joué le jeu, tentant de suivre au mieux vos conseils et de vous remuer comme jamais !

Plus de 200 000 mots. 37 chapitres. Plus de 11000 vues. 21 favoris & followers. Plus de 350 reviews !

Et tout ça, c'est VOUS ! C'est grâce à vous !

J'ai eu de véritables délires, je me suis liée d'amitié avec certaines d'entre vous qui se reconnaitront. J'ai appris ce que ça faisait d'être lue et que ses écrits soient appréciés, certaines de vos reviews m'ont faites pleurer, de vraies larmes, des sanglots… Parfois, j'ai ris, l'air complètement hystérique. Je souriais et je lisais tellement attentivement que trois fois de suite, j'ai raté mon bus. Je me suis tellement attachée à cette fanfic, ces personnages et à vous qu'écrire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue ont été de vrais supplices. Parce que je savais qu'à chaque fois que je me rapprochais du dernier mot, je me rapprochais de la fin de cette aventure…

Je veux tous vous REMERCIER ! Je veux que vous compreniez à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir ! À quel point vous comptez pour moi ! Mais remercier un « vous » n'est pas suffisant, alors, j'ai relu TOUTES les reviews pour trouver TOUTES les personnes qui m'avait un jour reviewé … J'ai épluché 24 pages, quand même …

À commencer par Lyo, première revieweuse ! Mais aussi Emilie, Nadou, Gwen AKA Sasage ou Lena, Marion AKA FanfictionHG, BluHair, Lereniel, Delph, Kagura, Erika, Hélène AKA Nawell, Tessa AKA Mizu, Mikipeach, Zeway, Élie, Ludivine, Star, Anonymous, Ellimac, Snowly, Saphyara, Liz, Fictoshi, Naffy, Sariah, Flash, Aquadragon, Shiro, MlleZoey, Leila, HabbaBabba, Angel, Star, Eternel, Alicy, Tsuki, Estherika, Amazone, Une fan MAIS également tous ceux qui n'ont pas posté et qui ont lu, m'ont suivi et même ceux qui n'ont lu qu'un seul chapitre … MERCI ! (Y'a quand même 40 personnes différentes, je sais pas si vous réalisez ..)

Donc, un énorme, merveilleux, gigantesque, hurluburlesque **MERCI** ! :D

(Et oui, j'ai inventé hurluburlesque...)

Merci également à ceux qui m'ont fait des dessins ou partager des musiques qui leurs faisaient penser à ma fanfic, j'aurais voulu les mettre ici mais les liens ne marchent pas … De tête, merci à Hélène (et aussi pour tes poèmes !), Flash, Naffy et désolée pour tous ceux que j'ai oublié !

Ensuite, beaucoup m'ont demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'étais auteur. Je vous ai répondus, mais je tiens à le partager avec tout le monde. Officiellement, non, je ne suis pas auteur. Mais j'écris des sagas fantastique/fantasy et je compte bientôt envoyer le premier manuscrit à des maisons d'édition. D'ailleurs, si certains veulent lire ce que j'écris, j'attends pour un maximum d'avis, donc n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mp ou mail (il me semble qu'il est sur mon profil que j'ai mis à jour, en espérant que vous n'avez pas été trop rapides !) ! ;)

Sinon, je vais me répéter, mais encore une fois, MERCI À TOUS ! Et rendez-vous au mois d'avril pour retrouver Kiara & Jack ! :D


End file.
